Worshipping Todd
by diama56
Summary: Une existence paisible et heureuse et puis soudain, le village de Tielan est cueilli par les wraith. La jeune fille croit qu'elle va mourir, mais elle est choisie pour devenir adoratrice de la race qui a détruit les siens! Puis un jour, un puissant Commandant wraith croisera son chemin...Todd. Classé: T, mais M pour certains chapitres.
1. PROLOGUE

_**Worshipping Todd**_

_**- I - **_

_N/A : " _Although the title is English, this fic is written in French. I just thought it seemed cooler, and more appealing, than the original French. Sorry to disappoint anybody out there. However, if you still would like to read it, then I recommend the Google translator tool. Thanks a lot_."_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Maintenant, pour mon auditoire francophone: non, ceci n'est pas du tout la suite de ma saga entre Todd et la petite sœur du colonel Sheppard, soit Sara Sheppard.

J'ai voulu commencer une fiction bien différente, mettant en vedette encore une fois mon wraith favori. Mais je voulais développer cette fois-ci la relation d'un wraith avec une humaine née dans la galaxie de Pégase plutôt qu'avec une terrienne. Éventuellement, elle deviendra son adoratrice.

J'aurais pu intituler cette nouvelle fiction «L'adoratrice de Todd » mais j'aimais mieux me servir du mot anglais « worshipping » (the worshippers) que je préfère.

_**Avertissement :**_ _Je ne possède évidemment pas les personnages créés pour MGM par les scénaristes de Stargate Atlantis et je ne fais aucun profit monétaire en écrivant mes fictions. J'ai cependant créé mon propre personnage féminin, celle qui deviendra la *worshipper* de Todd, ainsi qu'une ribambelle d'autres personnages-clé ou non dans cette nouvelle histoire. Également, je donne la cote générale "T" pour cette histoire, indiquant un contenu non approprié pour les enfants mais tout de même décent. Cependant, lorsque mes chapitres contiendront du contenu Mature pour 16 ans et +, je vous en avertirai en tout début du chapitre par la lettre "M"._

Cette fiction se concentre sur les wraith mais éventuellement, on rencontrera plus tard nos héros d'Atlantis: soit l'équipe composée de John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex ainsi que quelques autres. Cela n'arrivera que tardivement dans mon histoire, sauf quelques allusions à eux au début. Alors, soyez-en avertis et si vous désirez ne pas continuer à lire cette histoire, je comprends...ce n'est pas tout le monde qui apprécie le monde des wraith!

Finalement, le prologue plutôt long je l'avoue, servira à présenter le monde d'où vient notre héroïne et sa personnalité. Elle sera la future adoratrice de notre cher commandant Todd.

Cependant, sachez tout de suite qu'il ne sera pas son premier Maître.

_**A Worshipper's Lament **_

_**What have you ever given me?**_

_**What?**_

_**My world you have invaded.**_

_**My country you have conquered.**_

_**My village you have razed.**_

_**My home you have destroyed.**_

_**My people you have subjugated.**_

_**My family you have taken.**_

_**My hopes you have extinguished**_

_**and my dreams, you have smashed.**_

_**My body belongs to you.**_

_**Even my thoughts you can see.**_

_**I breathe at your command**_

_**and exist only to serve you.**_

_**What have you ever given me?**_

_**What?**_

_**Nothing...Nothing...nothing**_

_**except...**_

…_**.the exquisite release of absolute surrender." ***_

_(by Toska9)_

**Prologue**

_Bien avant qu'**Ils** n'arrivent pour effectuer la cueillette d'êtres humains et semer la destruction dans cet endroit, il y avait un monde sur une des planètes de la galaxie de Pégase, appelé Kélowna..._

Notre histoire commence dans cet endroit paisible où les habitants ont atteint une relative aisance comme société (mais cependant pas aussi avancée en comparaison des progrès scientifiques et technologiques, comme sur terre actuellement).

Il n'y a pas de monde idyllique. Alors disons que la population, quelques milliers d'habitants, vivait principalement dans l'harmonie en fusion avec la nature et l'univers.

Leur mode de vie valorisait tout autant l'accomplissement de soi par l'éducation et la discipline personnelle, ainsi que la conscience sociale et le respect de l'environnement.

Cependant, ces gens restaient lucides et réalistes. Dans le passé de leur longue histoire, ils avaient connu la guerre et les conflits. Donc, dès leur plus jeune âge, filles et garçons se devaient d'apprendre l'art du combat et le maniement des armes.

De caractère paisible et optimiste, les kélowniens avaient depuis longtemps dédié leur vie à la spiritualité en tout premier lieu. Elle ne comportait cependant aucun dieu ni aucune hiérarchie compliquée, ni de dogmes rigides...ni même le besoin d'adorer un quelque être supérieur.

En fait ils se considéraient tous égaux, comme faisant partie d'un tout avec l'Univers.

Le respect de tous les humains, des animaux, des plantes, de l'environnement magnifique dont ils étaient reconnaissants étaient leur seule règle, tous leurs devoirs et traditions basés sur cette considération.

Rien ne se perdait vraiment, rien ne devait être gaspillé. Rien ne mourait vraiment puisque tout était absorbé dans l'univers où il n'y avait ni début, ni fin.

Vivant dans cette félicité et une certaine insouciance, les habitants du village prospère de Kélowna avaient peut-être oublié qu'autrefois, une race terrifiante de prédateurs avaient ravagé maintes fois leur planète et populations, considérant l'espèce humaine comme de la simple nourriture.

Seuls les ancêtres le leur rappelaient, lorsque certains s'aventuraient dans la montagne sacrée pour visiter ses caves et y admirer les dessins gravés dans la pierre depuis longtemps, décrivant les horribles cueillettes qui avaient décimé les populations dans le passé.

_**Les wraith...**_

Les jeunes générations, insouciantes, ne connaissaient sûrement pas la raison pour laquelle leur planète avait été épargnée depuis plus de deux cent ans de ces enlèvements d'humains, en vue de servir de nourriture ou de procurer des esclaves aux wraith.

Pourquoi donc les Anciens dans leur sagesse avaient-il permis que le monde de Kélowna soit épargné, entouré par la ceinture d'un champ de force? Pourquoi étaient-ils des privilégiés parmi tant d'autres mondes attaqués régulièrement par les wraith?

Nul ne le savait...

Cependant, la population avait un devoir à accomplir tous les jours pour assurer la protection de leur monde. Ce devoir était confié à de jeunes prêtresses - s'apparentant aux vestales de l'Histoire de la Rome Antique sur terre.

Leur tâche était de manipuler selon de méticuleuses instructions les rouages d'un appareil Ancien ayant besoin de trois outils appelés modules et qu'on devait interchanger trois fois par jour, sous peine d'affecter le fonctionnement du champ de force géant, si les modules n'étaient pas déplacés et replacés correctement.

Pour devenir prêtresse, autre que l'obligation d'être de genre féminin, d'être vierge et âgée entre seize et dix-huit ans, la candidate devait démontrer une grande discipline personnelle, être apte à recevoir une éducation centrée sur les sciences et la méditation et démontrer également une obéissance absolue envers leur Grande Prêtresse.

Mais ne nous éparpillons pas dans des détails qui nous serons expliqués plus tard dans cette histoire...

ψψψψψψψψψψ

_Au coeur du sanctuaire de Kélowna, situé au pied de la montagne sacrée..._

- Comment choisir un mantra pour votre séance de méditation? dit la Grande Prêtresse de sa voix calme et unie. Dans le calme, répétez à haute voix différents mots ou phrases, jusqu'à ce que vous en trouviez un dont le son vous semble être en harmonie avec votre âme. C'est seulement de cette manière que vous trouverez un mantra qui vous soit personnel...notez-le bien pour ne pas l'oublier. La tradition de notre peuple enseigne que le mantra personnel est sacré et ne doit être révélé à quiconque...

Baissant la tête, la vingtaine de jeunes filles rassemblées devant Nétayé, la Grande Prêtresse, se mirent à réfléchir à leur propre mantra, se recueillant pour mieux s'en imprégner.

- Nétayé...? dit soudain une toute petite voix hésitante. Et si je ne trouve rien, puis-je faire appel aux suggestions de mes soeurs?

Près de sa jeune pupille qui venait de parler sans en demander la permission, Tiélan (**) poussa un soupir en touchant le bras de Nori qui avait complètement oublié de lever la main pour attirer l'attention de leur Grande Prêtresse, une des premières règles d'étiquette à apprendre avant de poser une question.

La petite rougit, raclant sa gorge pour ensuite lever enfin sa main.

Tiélan lui lança un sourire indulgent.

Après tout, c'était la première journée de la petite au coeur du sanctuaire; elle lui faisait penser à elle-même lorsqu'elle avait commencé deux ans plus tôt à 16 ans, prise en charge par une prêtresse de seulement deux ans son aînée.

La vieille femme qui était la première prêtresse du sanctuaire ouvrit ses yeux et regarda sévèrement Tiélan.

_«Évidemment! C'est de ma faute, je ne dois pas avoir assez bien renseigné mon élève __au_ _sujet des règles!»_ se dit tout de suite Tiélan en acceptant le reproche silencieux de Nétayé.

- Mon enfant, répondit la Grande Prêtresse en regardant enfin Nori. Comme je viens de le dire, le mantra est sacré et ne doit jamais être révélé. C'est pourtant une des règles les plus importantes que ta guide aurait dû t'enseigner! fit-elle en reposant des yeux sévères sur Tiélan qui eut le bon goût de baisser la tête, repentante. Mais si tu ne trouves rien qui peut t'amener à cet état de transe souhaitable pour méditer, alors penses à un endroit paisible où tu désirerais être en attendant que l'inspiration vienne pour ton mantra. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras ensuite le mot qui te servira à te mettre en état de méditation.

Nori inclina sa tête timidement en remerciement de cette leçon.

Nétayé marcha alors lentement devant le groupe de jeunes filles buvant ses paroles, passant son regard sur chacun des visages juvéniles. Semblant satisfaite de l'obéissance et de l'attention de ses élèves, elle leur fit un de ses rares sourires:

- Il est temps de clore la leçon, jeunes filles. dit-elle enfin. Vous pouvez vous reposer avant d'entreprendre la préparation du repas de mi-journée.

Dans le silence du sanctuaire, la vingtaine de prêtresses se leva, rassemblant les jupes de leur longue toge blanche pour marcher vers la sortie.

- Tiélan, restes ici, dit la voix calme et unie de Nétayé.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et poussa un petit soupir résigné.

_«On dirait bien que je n'y échapperai pas!»_ se dit-elle. Elle fit un petit signe à Nori avec un silencieux mouvement des lèvres: _«Je te rejoindrai plus tard!»_, concluant par un sourire rassurant.

- Tiélan...j'ai repensé à ta demande, commença d'une voix songeuse la Grande Prêtresse, une fois que les deux femmes furent seules au centre de l'atrium du sanctuaire.

Elle prit le temps d'observer la jeune fille de dix-huit printemps en face d'elle.

Elle était parmi les plus grandes du village pour une femme. Mince mais musclée aux bons endroits, comme bien des kelowniens qui mettaient en pratique les vertus de l'exercice, de la bonne alimentation naturelle et de la méditation pour l'esprit.

Mais ce qui était remarquable chez Tiélan était non seulement son intelligence et sa vivacité d'esprit, mais sa pure beauté.

Une longue chevelure couleur miel, bouclée naturellement mais qu'elle coiffait régulièrement en une longue tresse épaisse atteignant le milieu du dos. Un visage aux traits harmonieux, des sourcils châtains arqués et bien dessinés, un nez légèrement aquilin, un menton frondeur, des lèvres pleines et sensuelles, des dents un peu écartées mais très blanches. Ce qui était cependant le plus remarquable chez elle était ses grands yeux couleur pervenche, bordés de longs cils pâles. Quand elle souriait, on pouvait voir de jolies fossettes dans ces joues ayant gardé une rondeur enfantine, apportant à toute son expression un côté espiègle et heureux.

Intense, dévouée à tout ce qu'elle faisait avec ardeur et sérieux, la fille possédait de grandes qualités. Nétayé regrettait presque d'être obligée de la décevoir...

Tiélan de son côté avait du mal à ne pas trépigner d'impatience, levant avec espoir son regard sur la femme de taille moyenne au regard sévère.

Nétayé était dans le début de la soixantaine. Elle avait un visage long aux yeux bruns sombres en amande, des cheveux gris-blancs coiffés strictement en une longue tresse atteignant le bas du dos. Elle portait le même genre de robe blanche immaculée que les autres femmes du sanctuaire, mais décorée de longs fils dorés et soyeux, marquant son statut de Première Prêtresse. Malgré son air autoritaire et parfois distant, Nétayé était adorée de ses élèves, représentant l'expérience et la sagacité de celles qui vivaient dans le sanctuaire et assuraient la survie du peuple de Kelowna. Elle faisait preuve de discipline dans sa tâche et d'une main de fer, car elle était la réceptrice du savoir millénaire de leur civilisation.

- Mon enfant, je dois te décevoir. Je ne peux accepter ta demande de devenir apprentie pour le rôle de Grande Prêtresse.

Stupéfaite, Tiélan ouvrit grand sa bouche et ses yeux, plus incrédule que désappointée.

- Mais...mais pourquoi Nétayé? Je croyais que...si c'est parce que je n'ai pas réussi à bien enseigner nos règles à Nori, je..-

- Écoutes-moi maintenant! ordonna sèchement la Grande Prêtresse en lui coupant la parole. Tiélan, tu es une élève brillante et très disciplinée. Tu excelles dans tous les domaines nécessaires à la fonction de prêtresse. Tu es probablement une des meilleures, mais l'impétuosité de ta jeunesse, ton désir de sortir des sentiers battus mais surtout le fait que tu serais plus utile parmi notre communauté sociale, m'ont fait comprendre que ton avenir n'est pas de devenir mon successeur comme Grande Prêtresse. Même si ta ferveur dans l'apprentissage et ton ambition d'y accéder sont authentiques.

Malgré son désir de répliquer vertement, ce qui prouverait ainsi à Nétayé son «impétuosité», Tiélan resta coite et écouta sa supérieure, l'intensité de ses yeux trahissant sa déception et son incompréhension.

- Petite...continuait la Grande Prêtresse d'un ton radouci. Tu es si belle! Tu auras un bien plus bel avenir et une plus grande utilité dans la vie si je te retourne à la vie civile. En te mariant à un jeune garçon qui sera sûrement fort amoureux de toi, en faisant de beaux enfants. Je te vois également pratiquer la médecine des herbes médicinales, continuant ton apprentissage avec ta mère qui est la guérisseuse de notre village. Comprends-moi, je sais que tu ferais une très bonne prêtresse en tant que supérieure de cette communauté ma fille. Mais après avoir bien pensé à ta demande, j'ai tout de même décidé de prendre Sliva comme successeur...

- Sliva!? Mais...mais Nétayé, bien qu'elle soit plus vieille que moi d'au moins dix ans, Sliva n'a pas réussi les quatre épreuves essentielles pour bien manipuler les modules des Anciens! Je suis celle parmi toutes les prêtresses qui..-

- Tu es injuste envers Sliva, la coupa Nétayé. Elle s'est très bien reprise pendant la deuxième année de son temps au sanctuaire. Elle est sage et posée, très dévouée et elle ne veut rien de plus que de devenir Grande Prêtresse. Elle sera excellente! Allons mon enfant, tu es trop jeune et trop pleine de qualités pour perdre ton temps à vivre ici en solitaire à ne faire que de l'enseignement et à méditer pendant les trois-quart de tes journées...tu te remettras de ta déception!

Justement, Tiélan était si déçue que son coeur sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit à parler très vite, sur un ton indigné:

- Nétayé, je suis désolée de remettre en question ta décision, mais moi aussi je ne veux rien de plus que devenir Grande Prêtresse! Je suis sûrement la plus qualifiée...en deux ans, je n'ai fait _**aucune**_ erreur en manipulant les modules. La cité serait bien plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre! Et puis, je n'ai aucune envie de me marier! Les garçons du village, je les trouve tous insignifiants. Le mariage, les enfants, c'est pour les autres ça! Moi je veux passer ma vie ici dans le silence de la méditation, au sein de ce temple magnifique et si serein. Je veux la vie paisible d'une Grande Prêtresse. Je ne veux pas devenir guérisseuse et ma mère a déjà appris à se passer de moi pendant deux ans, alors elle comprendra!

À bout de souffle, la jeune fille se tut et osa soudain s'avancer et prendre la main de la vieille femme, verrouillant ses yeux dans les siens pour la supplier:

- Je t'en prie! implora-t-elle. Ne peux-tu reconsidérer ta décision? Je suis prête à tout pour prouver ma valeur. Je...je vais m'améliorer et tenter de contrôler mon impétuosité et mon désir de me rebeller et de suivre d'autres sentiers...je le jure! Je n'ai envie d'aucune autre vie que celle de Grande Prêtresse.

Au lieu de s'impatienter, Nétayé poussa un long soupir et eut même un léger sourire et un peu de remords, face à la profondeur des convictions de la jeune prêtresse.

- Ah la fougue de la jeunesse! laissa-t-elle enfin tomber. Crois-moi Tiélan, je ne remets aucunement en question ta volonté de bien faire et ton sérieux mais...je crois que tu me remercieras plus tard. Dans quelques temps, tu rencontreras un beau jeune homme et tu deviendras amoureuse de lui. Ils te faisaient déjà tous la cour, bien avant que tu ne commences ton service au sein du sanctuaire! Tu réaliseras alors que je t'ai rendu service en refusant ta demande de me succéder au poste de Grande Prêtresse. Maintenant, vas rejoindre Nori et les autres. Il te reste une semaine avant que tes deux années à notre service se terminent. Prends ce temps pour méditer profondément sur ta chance...le temps de réfléchir à ton retour dans la société de Kélowna, auprès de ta mère et de tes amis.

La vieille femme se détourna, signifiant ainsi que leur entretien était terminé.

Tiélan resta d'abord figée, ébahie, encore incrédule de la décision de Nétayé qui venait de faire s'écrouler son seul rêve.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle de l'atrium.

Si ce dernier avait possédé une porte, elle l'aurait sûrement claquée!

_O0o0o0o0o0_

_Tard dans l'après-midi, nous retrouvons Tiélan et son élève dans le Sancti, coeur du sanctuaire, là où sont actionnés régulièrement les précieux modules assurant le maintien du champ de force autour de Kélowna..._

- C'est bien Nori. Quand le premier module sera sorti, tu auras soixante secondes pour désactiver le module 2 et y placer le premier après les trois rotations vers la gauche. Après, tu devras sortir le module 3 et y placer le deux, mais après trois rotations vers la droite, cette fois-ci. Le 3 prendra ensuite la place du numéro 1 mais n'oublie pas!: pour que le champ de force soit maintenu, la rotation sera inversée et devra être verrouillée avant que tu n'actionnes le contrôle situé plus haut qui reprogrammera et enclenchera le nouveau cycle. Tu as bien compris? Je vais t'accompagner à chaque manoeuvre comme témoin, pour m'assurer que tout est fait selon les normes de sécurité.

Tiélan lança un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille un peu nerveuse qui allait effectuer l'importante manoeuvre de déplacement des modules pour la première fois.

Le ronron régulier du premier module se tut subitement lorsque le petit sifflement habituel accompagnant la levée de la petite tour de la cavité où elle était encastrée se fit entendre.

Nori souleva avec précaution et une certaine admiration le module brillant coloré de jaune, de vert et d'orangé, strié de ligne noires ressemblant à des veinules. La base comportait des taches d'un rouge lumineux qui se mirent à clignoter une fois que le processus de soixante secondes fut lancé. Nori déposa la précieuse tour avec précaution sur le socle d'attente et se dirigea immédiatement vers le module 2, l'enlevant à son tour. Sous l'oeil très attentif et selon les instructions claires et précises, répétées lentement par Tiélan, la jeune fille déposa le premier module dans la cavité du second, effectuant immédiatement les rotations exigées.

Avec prudence et efficacité, elle compléta la rotation des trois modules et sous le regard approbateur de son guide, elle enclencha finalement le verrouillage et vérifia que le nouveau cycle était bel et bien en fonction et parfaitement en état de marche.

Tiélan avait surveillé la progression de l'opération sur un écran de contrôle situé à la base du grand anneau où était encastré les trois modules, là où les Anciens avaient prévu un système de surveillance et de protection qui avertissait au cas où une mauvaise manoeuvre avait lieu, mettant en péril la bonne marche du champ de force. Tiélan approuva le tout d'un signe de tête et d'un grand sourire.

- Tu as pris 52 secondes pour chaque module. C'est très bien pour une première fois! Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela prend beaucoup plus de temps et d'expérience pour le faire en seulement trente secondes, comme les prêtresses les plus habituées.

Nori poussa un long soupir de soulagement, heureuse de n'avoir fait aucune erreur lors de sa première manipulation de l'appareil. Elle regarda ensuite longuement les modules qui s'étaient mis à briller et à émettre leur bourdonnement habituel, témoin que tout fonctionnait parfaitement. La jeune fille fixa la grande carte sur l'écran, simulant l'anneau immense du champ de force entourant la planète.

-Dire que c'est ici, au coeur de ce sanctuaire, que le sort de notre monde tient dans ces seules trois tours qui assurent le contrôle de ce grand champ de force! J'ai vraiment des frissons de savoir que nous, les prêtresses, sommes responsables depuis des millénaires de notre survie à tous! dit-elle.

- En effet! dit Tiélan qui trouvait le moyen d'être encore impressionnée par tout cela, même après deux ans de service au sanctuaire. Je suis honorée d'avoir été choisie pour être l'une d'entre elles. Mais mon temps s'achève, malheureusement...

Nori vit les traits du visage de Tiélan s'assombrir. Elle comprit que son entrevue avec Nétayé ne s'était pas si bien passée que cela. Elle crut à tort que c'était de sa faute...

- Tiélan, je suis désolée! dit-elle d'une petite voix timide. Si je n'avais pas posé cette question à la Grande Prêtresse sans tenir compte de l'étiquette, tu n'aurais sûrement pas été grondée si sévèrement...

Tiélan sortit de sa triste rêverie et regarda Nori, comprenant que la petite se blâmait de son humeur morose. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait lui raconter qu'elle avait postulé pour recevoir l'enseignement de Grande Prêtresse, dans le but de passer sa vie ici au sanctuaire au lieu de retourner parmi la population de Kélowna.

- Oh non ne t'en fais pas Nori! Nétayé ne m'a pas grondée à cause de cela. C'est juste que...dans une semaine, je serai de retour dans notre village alors que mon souhait le plus cher aurait été de poursuivre ma vie de méditation et mon travail au coeur de ce sanctuaire.

- Oh mais Tiélan!? s'exclama la petite. Tu es si aimable et surtout si belle, alors que moi je suis simplement..._jolie_. Quand tu seras de retour chez toi, tu auras sûrement _**des tas **_de soupirants qui vont te tourner autour et n'attendront qu'un mot de toi, à savoir qui tu choisiras comme futur mari!

Tiélan grimaça. _«Tiens, une autre qui la voyait mariée et avec enfants et qui ne pouvait imaginer qu'on pouvait rêver d'un sort différent!» _se dit-elle, amère.

- Et puis quelle jeune femme voudrait passer sa vie ici comme une ermite, coupée de tout, loin de sa famille, toujours en méditation et dont la tâche la plus importante est de s'assurer qu'un vieil appareil démodé, créé par nos ancêtres les Anciens, fonctionne correctement? reprit Nori d'un ton plutôt grinçant.

«_Moi!_ pensa Tiélan avec ironie. _Moi, je veux faire cette vie-là. Elle m'apporte la paix, la sérénité, le bonheur du devoir accompli... » _

Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de le dire à haute voix, car elle savait que la grosse majorité des jeunes vierges choisies parmi la population féminine acceptaient ce devoir avec honneur mais qu'une fois leur deux ans de service terminé, elles ne rêvaient que de retourner à la vie civile et de se marier!

- Oh, comprends-moi! dit alors vivement Nori, réalisant qu'elle avait peut-être eu un ton irrespectueux en parlant des Anciens et de leurs inventions. Je ne veux pas montrer un manque de respect et de considération pour nos ancêtres qui nous ont ainsi assurés la paix et la sécurité, mais...sait-on vraiment si ce truc fonctionnera à jamais? Lorsqu'un des modules sera totalement épuisé, qu'arrivera-t-il au système du champ de force?

Tiélan reprit un visage impassible, tentant de chasser sa déception pour se concentrer sur ce que sa pupille disait.

- En fait, nul ne le sait réellement, dit-elle. Mais Nétayé prétend qu'il doit rester au moins une bonne centaine d'années de vie à chacun des modules, s'il est traité adéquatement et avec toutes les précautions et instructions nécessaires à son entretien. Cela laisse amplement le temps à nos ingénieurs de trouver un autre moyen de maintenir le champ de force dans le futur!

Nori sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais referma vivement sa bouche qu'elle avait ouverte pour parler.

- Quoi? demanda Tiélan qui n'avait pas manqué l'hésitation de sa jeune élève. Tu peux parler sans crainte. Qu'allais-tu dire?

- Tiélan...tu y crois, toi, à ces prédateurs de la galaxie qu'on appelle les wraith? Personne ne les a jamais vu! Mon cousin Wellan me dit que ce sont des histoires pour inspirer la crainte et le respect des ancêtres, ainsi que pour continuer à faire fonctionner ce sanctuaire, grâce aux dons des habitants de Kélowna et des villages environnants.

- Et que fais-tu de nos livres d'histoire qui racontent les grandes cueillettes d'antan qui ont apporté la mort et la désolation chez nos ancêtres? Que fais-tu des graffitis et inscriptions trouvés dans les caves de la montagne sacrée qui montrent clairement ces grands vaisseaux dans le ciel en train d'enlever des humains, de détruire le village par le feu et qui représentent même très bien ces wraith?

- Wellan prétend que ce ne sont que des légendes. Qu'il n'y a rien de fondé. J'ai tendance à le croire...

- Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu accepté de devenir prêtresse, Nori? Ces croyances sont à la base de l'existence même de ce sanctuaire, dédié à la protection de notre monde. Si tu penses comme ton cousin, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es engagée dans la formation de prêtresse.

La petite haussa les épaules.

- Ma mère était prêtresse, ainsi que sa mère. Le fait que j'aie été choisie également est une vraie fierté pour mes parents. Je ne voulais pas les décevoir et puis...je voulais vivre cette expérience, parce qu'elle apporte une grande notoriété parmi les nôtres et il me sera ainsi plus facile d'être remarquée et choisie comme épouse d'un bon parti...

Tiélan soupira. Décidément, comme pour la plupart des jeunes kélowniennes, le mariage était la seule option qui comptait!

- Eh bien moi j'y crois! dit-elle alors d'une voix ferme et entêtée. On n'a jamais vu aucun wraith de nos yeux de toute notre existence mais.. je fais confiance à la sagesse et à la parole de Nétayé. Elle dit toujours que les Anciens nous ont fait une vraie grâce en nous épargnant des horribles cueillettes de cette espèce, ceci à cause de ce champ de force dont nous devons prendre le plus grand soin possible pour toutes les générations à venir. Elle dit aussi que nous devons remercier l'Univers de ne jamais avoir posé les yeux sur une de ces créatures wraith...et d'espérer ne jamais avoir à le faire un jour.

Nori lança un regard encore un peu incrédule et circonspect en direction de son mentor.

- Es-tu déjà allée voir les graffitis des caves de la montagne sacrée Nori? lui demanda alors Tiélan.

Alors que la petite hochait négativement la tête en silence, Tiélan se décida tout soudainement:

- Bon alors demain est notre seule journée de repos. Je t'emmène dans les cavernes. Tu pourras observer ces graffitis qui sont à la fois de magnifiques oeuvres d'art et le témoin de ce qui s'est passé autrefois sur notre planète, de l'horreur des enlèvements de certains de nos ancêtres par ces monstres de wraith. Ce qui fait que la population de nos villages n'a pas pu s'accroître pendant un bon nombre d'années dans le passé.

Nori sourit, excitée, acceptant d'un hochement de tête empressé l'escapade proposée par Tiélan.

_0o0o0_

Contournant le dernier corridor des caves humides et froides, les deux jeunes filles parvinrent enfin dans l'aile où les premiers graffitis anciens débutaient.

Comme il faisait plus noir qu'au tout début dans ce tunnel creusé dans la montagne sacrée, Tiélan et Nori portaient chacune une de ces lampes créées par les ingénieurs kélowniens, genre de lampes de poche qui projetait habilement partout l'unique et modeste lumière de ces petites lanternes, dotées d'un astucieux jeu de miroirs.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes devant de grands pans de mur portant des dessins plutôt naïfs et presque effacés sur l'histoire des Anciens. Ils décrivaient l'arrivée de leurs ancêtres ainsi que les toutes premières coutumes et traditions cérémonielles de Kélowna.

Pourtant, elles hâtèrent le pas pour atteindre enfin une sorte de fin de caverne plus creuse dont le mur était encore plus bas; une sorte de cul-de-sac naturel.

C'est là où la plus belle fresque, mais aussi la plus funeste commençait.

Nori s'arrêta parce Tiélan avait cessé de marcher, se figeant tout autant que sa compagne devant le large dessin fantastique mais sinistre, presque monstrueux, fait de couleurs plus vives et de détails encore plus précis que le spectateur ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Voilà, dit Tiélan en élevant son bras portant la lampe pour mieux éclairer la seule et immense fresque représentant ce qui s'était passé il y a plusieurs siècles, lorsque la première grande cueillette de Kélowna avait eu lieu. Tu vois Nori, une telle oeuvre si détaillée et criante de vérité ne peut _pas_ être que la représentation d'une simple légende! Je crois Nétayé quand elle nous dit que ces wraith existent bel et bien...

Elle avait parlé d'une voix basse, chuchotant presque, comme si elle avait peur d'éveiller les créatures fantasmagoriques de la grande peinture.

Dans le haut de la fresque, rasant le plafond, on pouvait voir un soleil lointain aux rayons fragiles, presque inexistant tant les nuages grisâtres s'accumulaient tout autour comme des ombres étirées, filamentées.

De ces nuages s'échappaient quelques dizaines de petits appareils sombres ressemblant à des moustiques, surtout de part leur très long nez se terminant comme une aiguille inquiétante et sinistre. Tout en haut à gauche se tenait le plus grand de ces vaisseaux. Il était énorme, sombre, menaçant et ils s'en échappaient des dizaines d'autres de ces minuscules vaisseaux-insectes.

Quelques-uns passaient en rase-motte près du sol et d'autres se tenaient juste légèrement au-dessus, projetant une sorte de long rayon blanc s'élargissant et balayant le sol, tentant de saisir des proies.

Nori s'approcha plus près et observa attentivement ce qui se passait au sol.

Très loin on voyait la montagne sacrée et sur les côtés le début de la forêt où les kélowniens aimaient se promener d'habitude, profitant parfois du beau temps pour organiser des pique-niques.

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un évènement aussi heureux et innocent.

Des dizaines de gens s'enfuyaient vers la forêt, courant de tout bord tout côté, pourchassé par des ombres grises et mystérieuses.

Plus loin vers la droite, des fermes, des maisons brûlaient dans le village.

Mais le plus terrible nota la jeune fille, se passait en avant-plan où d'autres silhouettes fuyaient et hurlaient, leur bouche et leurs yeux grands ouverts...l'une ayant encore sa fourche en main, l'autre ayant échappé le seau contenant le lait recueilli le matin, dans sa hâte de fuir. Une femme portant son jeune enfant accroché sous son bras. Plus loin, un homme plus vieux hurlait des instructions, montrant le chemin menant aux caves de la montagne sacrée à des gens qui hésitaient à le suivre, trop effrayés pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait du meilleur moyen de fuir.

En avant, un grand rayon blanc aveuglant venant d'un de ses bizarres petits vaisseaux était en train de capturer une famille de quatre personnes. Un homme, une femme, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille adolescente. Leur silhouette muette de terreur était déjà blême, leurs molécules commençant à s'effacer en vue de leur téléportation.

Nori avait cessé de respirer, tant la fresque était criante de désolation et de l'impuissance des habitants en train de se faire cueillir.

Mais le pire était à venir. En silence, Tiélan lui pointa du doigt le coin gauche où un jeune homme était à demi-accroupi sur le sol, sa bouche largement ouverte et ses yeux plein de souffrance.

La créature à demi-penchée sur lui était vêtue d'un long manteau noir. Une chevelure longue, blanche et lisse qui atteignait le bas de son dos se confondait presque avec la peau pâle, verdâtre de la chose qui portait sur son visage un rictus démoniaque et affreux. Il possédait les dents longues et acérés d'un grand félin et les yeux jaunes à la pupille verticale d'un reptile. L'attention du spectateur était retenu par ces yeux intenses et miroitant, jusqu'à ce qu'on aperçoive sa main gauche en train de saisir le jeune homme par la gorge, alors que sa main droite était agrippée étroitement à la poitrine de l'homme.

Près de lui, un autre de ces monstres observait sa main avec une expression de félicité sur un visage tout aussi blafard. Il regardait ostensiblement une sorte de bouche béante tachée de sang dans sa main, alors qu'à ses pieds gisait un cadavre ressemblant bien plus à une momie desséchée qu'à un corps d'humain.

Nori ne put s'empêcher un petit hoquet de terreur en rabaissant sa lampe, tant elle ne pouvait plus supporter les détails macabres de la fresque.

- Une belle oeuvre, n'est-ce-pas? dit Tiélan d'un ton un peu amer. Nos ancêtres avaient vraiment du talent, malgré leur manque de moyen pour peindre une si grande représentation...

Nori se retourna vers la prêtresse:

- Crois-tu qu'ils reviendront, Tiélan? Crois-tu qu'un jour notre champ de force cessera de fonctionner et que ces monstres viendront nous prendre?

- Eh bien? Tu me crois maintenant au lieu de croire ton cousin? ironisa Tiélan, malgré la frayeur évidente de sa jeune pupille.

- Je ne sais plus...murmura la jeune fille en réponse, détournant résolument son regard de la fresque. Je...j'avoue que c'est beaucoup trop réaliste pour une oeuvre parlant d'une simple légende.

- Je crois que cela prendra bien du temps, lui répondit finalement sa compagne. Nos modules contiennent encore beaucoup d'énergie, selon Nétayé. Probablement pour des siècles à venir, à moins que ces wraith ne découvrent un moyen de percer le secret de notre champ de force. Mais je ne crois pas que cela va arriver de si tôt. Les Anciens étaient beaucoup plus évolués techniquement parlant, alors disons que toi et moi ainsi que notre progéniture avons tout le temps de vivre une vie longue et productive!

- Il n'y a donc aucun moyen de les vaincre? demanda la petite, son regard irrésistiblement attiré encore une fois vers la fresque.

- Selon les écrits relatant les grandes cueillettes avant que les Anciens ne nous fassent l'immense cadeau du champ de force, il n'y aucun moyen de lutter contre ces prédateurs...ils vivent pendant des siècles, sont dix fois plus fort que l'homme moyen le plus fort. Ils peuvent également guérir vite et facilement lorsqu'ils se blessent. J'ai pitié des êtres humains sur les autres mondes, ceux qui ne bénéficient point de notre genre de protection! Il paraît que mourir sous la main d'une de ces créatures qui se nourrit de force vitale humaine est horrible...termina Tiélan d'une voix triste et basse.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et frissonnèrent en choeur.

- Mais tant et aussi longtemps que nous les prêtresses serons là pour bien faire fonctionner le système des modules, je crois que nous resterons à l'abri de ce sort affreux, ajouta Tiélan sur une note plus optimiste.

Elle se détourna résolument de la fresque relatant un passé sinistre et lointain.

- Maintenant viens. Il nous faut regagner le domaine. Je désire me reposer et méditer...il me reste si peu de jours encore pour profiter des murs sereins de notre sanctuaire! termina-t-elle avec regret.

_0o0o00o0o0_

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

- Tiélan, viens ici s'il-te-plaît. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour tenir le petit.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère, agitant toujours la cuillère dans le bol du cataplasme qu'elle était en train de préparer.

- Mais ce n'est pas encore prêt! Le mélange est toujours aussi épais...

Elle frissonna de dégoût juste à l'idée de devoir se lever pour aller tenir l'enfant récalcitrant dont la jambe avait été salement blessée, après qu'il eut sauté par-dessus la clôture d'un fermier pour aller caresser un daim nouveau-né dans l'enclos. Malheureusement, il avait non seulement déchiré son pantalon mais aussi amoché le bas de sa jambe en se prenant dans les fils barbelés.

Tiélan n'aimait pas du tout la vue du sang, mais encore moins le spectacle de l'infection purulente sur la jambe de ce gamin imprudent...

La mère de Tiélan se tourna tranquillement vers sa fille, réprimant un soupir découragé. Elle prit sa voix la plus calme et unie:

- Tu le mélanges depuis assez longtemps. Juste à l'odeur, je sais que cet onguent est prêt! Allons, viens nous aider à tenir Salmi!

Tiélan ne se gêna pas pour pousser un long soupir. Saisissant le bol à l'odeur plutôt repoussante, elle se dirigea vers la table d'examen où travaillait sa mère et le posa sur le guéridon tout à côté.

L'enfant allongé sur la table se tourna vers sa mère et s'agrippa à ses jupes, commençant à gémir.

- Ce sera efficace pour combattre l'infection, Tiépi? demanda la mère, inquiète et tentant de se défaire doucement de l'étreinte du petit garçon.

- Ce n'est pas confortable comme sensation et ça va brûler pendant quelques minutes pendant que ça fera effet...mais pour une infection aussi avancée que celle-ci, je suis presque certaine que nous allons sauver sa jambe en appliquant ce cataplasme, dit la mère de Tiélan avec son sourire le plus rassurant.

- Bon alors, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le tenir, dit la mère en lançant un sourire incertain vers la fille de la guérisseuse du village.

Tiélan lui rendit un sourire plutôt froid.

_«Comment as-tu pu être assez stupide et insouciante pour ne pas l'avoir amené à temps à ma mère, bien avant que cette dégoûtante infection n'apparaisse?»_ pensa la jeune fille sans toutefois vocaliser ce qu'elle pensait de la femme.

Elle poussa un autre petit soupir en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide sur la blessure qui avait été certes bien lavée par sa mère, mais qui commençait à suinter de nouveau.

Tiépi saisit le bol avec le médicament préparé par sa fille. Elle se tourna d'abord vers le petit garçon qui était de plus en plus effrayé.

- Salmi, je sais que tu es un garçon très courageux. Cependant, ta maman ainsi que ma fille Tiélan vont devoir te tenir, car je dois appliquer ce mélange en un seul coup en une grande couche épaisse. Tu vas devoir le garder un bon cinq minutes. Cela fera mal au début, ça va piquer et ce sera très inconfortable mais je te jure que passé les deux premières minutes, la douleur et l'inconfort font diminuer considérablement. Tu me promets de faire ça comme un grand et de te tortiller le moins possible?

S'il y avait quelque chose que Tiélan admirait chez sa mère, c'était que la femme dans la fin-trentaine était une guérisseuse non seulement compétente, mais rassurante pour ses patients, leur disant toujours la vérité mais avec tact, selon ce que l'individu pouvait en supporter. Dans le cas de ce jeune enfant terrifié qui n'avait que sept ans, Tiépi était même encore plus douce et habile, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un si jeune patient.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Salmi lança un coup d'oeil de côté vers sa mère et regarda finalement la femme-médecin, hochant de la tête son accord sans dire un mot.

- Bon, c'est bien mon garçon! Serres-les dents. Nous allons commencer, dit-elle en jetant un regard d'avertissement en direction de sa fille et de la mère du petit.

Les deux femmes comprirent que c'était le moment de bien tenir l'enfant. La mère s'occupa de la taille et des jambes de l'enfant alors que Tiélan se pencha sur la poitrine de Salmi, saisissant ses deux bras en lui lançant un sourire réconfortant.

Après avoir mis rapidement des gants stériles, Tiépi plongea ses deux mains dans le cataplasme dense et rougeâtre et commença sans hésitation ni même un moment d'arrêt à l'étendre sur la blessure écoeurante et nauséabonde.

Comment elle pouvait accepter d'entrer en contact avec cette infection répugnante qui avait recommencer à dégouliner? C'était hors de compréhension pour sa fille qui dût user de plus de force et de fermeté pour tenir le corps du petit garçon qui avait commencé non seulement à crier, mais à se débattre comme un beau diable.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil vers la mère qui semblait avoir la situation en main, encourageant de sa voix douce et aimante son fils, même si sa voix était enterrée par les gémissements du gamin.

_«Je parie qu'il n'ira plus courir dans les champs du voisin, entourés de clôtures barbelés!» _se disait en ce moment Tiélan qui se rappelait très bien un incident presque semblable lorsqu'elle était enfant, alors que sa mère avait dû utiliser sur elle la décoction faite de menthe, de feuilles d'orme et d'une pâte de terre argileuse. Elle eut soudain pitié de cet enfant trop aventureux qui lui faisait penser à elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille trop curieuse et téméraire. Ouch! que cet onguent faisait mal en effet, mais ô combien efficace il était!

Au bout d'à peu près deux minutes, l'enfant se calma enfin, constatant probablement que la guérisseuse avait tenu parole et que le cataplasme ne faisait plus aussi mal qu'au tout début.

Tiépi regarda son travail et eut un sourire satisfait, enlevant ses gants et venant caresser le front du petit garçon blême dont les joues étaient encore tachées de boue et de larmes.

- C'est bien Salmi. Je te félicite. Tu t'es conduit comme un homme! Tu vas rester ici étendu sur ce lit pendant encore dix minutes. Tiélan va rester avec toi et te raconter une histoire. Je ne veux pas que tu bouges, le cataplasme n'a pas fini de faire effet. Je te ferai ensuite un pansement et après, je te promets une tranche de ce bon gâteau au pavot qui sent si bon dans ma cuisine!

Non seulement Tiépi était la meilleure guérisseuse du village, mais elle était aussi reconnue comme étant une cuisinière hors pair. On s'arrachait son pain et ses gâteaux, qu'elle vendait pour presque rien.

La mère et la fille ne roulaient pas sur l'or, mais se débrouillaient tout de même assez bien et vivaient honorablement. Quoique dernièrement, certains clients avaient demandé à Tiépi de leur faire crédit, car ils avaient des difficultés financières. Trop bonne et compatissante, la guérisseuse acceptait trop souvent au goût de sa fille!

Justement, la mère du petit Salmi s'éloigna un peu avec Tiépi et se mit à lui parler à voix basse, mais pas assez pour que Tiélan ne puisse pas comprendre:

- Euh...Tiépi, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante mais j'ai des problèmes d'argent ce mois-ci. Mon mari souffre encore de sa dernière pneumonie et n'a pas pu couper assez de bois pour aller le vendre au marché. Il ne peut faire que du demi-temps à l'usine, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. J'ai donc dû couper notre budget sur bien des choses à la maison...mais je dois cependant faire manger mes quatre enfants! Pourrais-je te payer plus tard, lorsque la chance tournera pour nous?

Tiépi lui fit simplement un sourire plein de bonté, posant son bras sur celui de la femme:

- Je comprends. Prends ton temps, ce n'est pas grave. Et dis à ton mari de passer me voir pour que je l'examine. Je trouve qu'il se remet trop lentement. Ce sera gratuit!

Le visage de la femme s'éclaira de soulagement.

- Tu es si bonne Tiépi! fit-elle avec un large sourire chaleureux. Tiens, je t'ai emmené un poulet en signe de reconnaissance et de premier paiement! fit-elle en sortant une volaille morte et plutôt maigre d'un sac à l'odeur suspecte.

_«Bien voilà! On va encore manger de la volaille maigrelette cette semaine!» _se dit Tiélan, un peu écoeurée de la trop grande compassion de sa mère.

_L'argent ne rentrant pas n'aidait pas non plus à payer les factures!_ pensa-t-elle avec un peu de ressentiment.

Tiélan et sa mère pouvaient aller librement dans la forêt cueillir la plupart des herbes et racines nécessaires à la fabrication des médicaments, mais il reste qu'elles devaient se procurer certains produits cruciaux pour les décoctions de la guérisseuse et qu'on ne vendait ceux-ci qu'au marché du village. On leur faisait crédit pour le moment, vue la bonne réputation de Tiépi. Mais Tiélan appréhendait le jour où les marchands décideraient qu'il serait temps pour elle de payer les factures en souffrance, avant de lui accorder encore du crédit.

Tiélan reposa son attention sur le petit garçon qui tirait sur sa manche depuis quelques secondes, lui réclamant l'histoire promise.

Elle sortit de ses pensées moroses et posant son plus beau sourire à fossettes sur son visage, elle prit une voix faussement enthousiaste pour régaler l'enfant d'un conte tiré de sa propre enfance.

_0o0o0_

- Mère, il va falloir que tu arrêtes d'accepter des poulets ou de la farine comme paiement pour tes services de médecin! dit Tiélan d'un ton exaspéré, aussitôt que la mère et le petit garçon eurent passé le pas de leur porte.

Tiépi marcha vers sa fille avec son sourire immuable.

- La volaille nous fournira trois ou quatre bons repas et puis...il me faut de la farine pour fabriquer mes bons gâteaux! lui dit sa mère d'un ton joyeux qui sembla un peu forcé à Tiélan.

Tiépi savait bien pourtant que sa fille avait raison. Elle était la logique et le gros bon sens dans cette maison, même déjà lorsqu'elle était toute petite!

Tiépi était une femme éternellement optimiste, mais un peu rêveuse et trop idéaliste.

- Et puis tu sais, comment pourrais-je dire à ces gens qui manquent de presque tout qu'ils doivent me payer sur-le-champ? Si je ne soigne pas son mari gratuitement par exemple, il ne sera pas assez fort pour reprendre son travail à temps plein et mettre de la nourriture sur leur table, puis vendre ses produits et ensuite être capable de me payer...

Elle saisit sa fille par les épaules et posa un baiser sonore sur ses joues, faisant naître sur celles-ci le fameux sourire espiègle de Tiélan. Cette dernière poussa toutefois un petit grognement, sensible à l'argument plein de bon raisonnement de sa mère...pour une fois.

- Allons...viens! J'aimerais que tu plumes ce poulet pour le repas de ce soir, dit sa mère en changeant de sujet.

- Je déteste ça! grogna la jeune fille. Et je commence à avoir la nausée à force de manger juste du poulet. Je crois que je vais aller à la pêche tôt demain matin, voir si je peux attraper un ou deux poissons.

Tiépi entraîna sa fille vers la cuisine et elles se mirent au travail.

- Euhhhh non, dit-elle avec un petit sourire contraint. Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici demain matin. J'aurai besoin de toi pour m'aider avec un ou deux patients qui ont des rendez-vous très tôt. Il y a aussi Kerwan dont je dois nettoyer le pied.

- Ah! Ce jeune homme qui s'est rentré un clou dans le talon! C'est dégoûtant! fit Tiélan en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tu es sûre que tu as besoin de moi pour ça?

Tiépi, qui était en train de mélanger les ingrédients pour faire du pain se retourna lentement vers sa fille en essuyant ses mains enfarinés sur son tablier. Elle marcha lentement vers elle. Tiélan ne cessa pas son travail de plumer la volaille et lui lança simplement un coup d'oeil de côté.

- Mais je croyais que tu allais prendre la relève et devenir guérisseuse tout comme moi? dit sa mère d'un ton calme mais néanmoins avec une pointe de reproche et de déception dans sa voix. Ton service au sanctuaire est terminé désormais et tu dois trouver un bon travail...avant de te marier un jour.

Tiélan cessa sa tâche et se retourna vers sa mère. Sa déception venait de lui rebondir en plein visage alors que sa mère venait d'évoquer deux choses qui la contrariait: le fait que tout le monde sur Kélowna s'attendait à ce qu'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans comme elle n'ait qu'un seul but dans la vie, soit le mariage...

….et le fait qu'elle ne serait pas ce dont elle rêvait tant, soit la Grande Prêtresse du sanctuaire de la montagne sacrée!

- Oh mère...je continue mon apprentissage avec toi parce que je veux t'aider en effet. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de travail avec tous ces gens malades et comme en plus tu ne fais pas payer ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens, alors bien sûr ils débarquent ici pour faire une longue file d'attente au lieu d'aller voir l'autre guérisseuse du village qui, elle, exige d'être payée immédiatement avant de les soigner! Et pour ce qui est de me marier...je t'ai dit mille fois que cela ne m'intéressait pas du tout! Tous les garçons que je connais sont nuls et je ne veux pas me retrouver plus tard à travailler durement sur une ferme et à pondre des petits kélowniens. Je...j'aurais tant voulu devenir l'élève de Nétayé et plus tard la remplacer! C'est le genre de vie que je voudrais, mère. Une vie sereine de méditation à servir dans notre sanctuaire.

Tiélan baissa les yeux, cachant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues.

Pleine de compassion, Tiépi prit entre ses mains les joues de sa fille pour relever sa tête, plongeant le regard de ses beaux yeux verts dans le regard pervenche de Tiélan.

-Oh ma chérie, je suis encore une fois si désolée pour toi! Je sais que tu aurais fait une formidable Grande Prêtresse. Mais Nétayé devait avoir ses raisons pour ne pas t'avoir choisie.

-Elle pense la même chose que toi, dit la jeune fille en boudant...que je dois devenir guérisseuse et ensuite me marier et avoir des enfants.

Tiépi eut le bon goût de ne pas en rajouter avec un _«bon, tu vois bien que j'ai raison!»_.

Elle se contenta d'attirer sa fille contre sa poitrine et de la serrer fort contre elle.

Elle sentit Tiélan frémir et les larmes que la jeune fille laissa enfin couler rendirent son chemisier de travail humide. Elle caressa la chevelure opulente couleur miel de sa fille, se surprenant comme toujours de sa douceur ainsi que de sa couleur d'un doré si rare et brillant.

- Tu verras, tout va bien aller! dit-elle finalement. Je suis certaine que l'Univers te réserve un sort favorable et que ta vie servira de grandes causes, ma Tiélan. Tu pleures aujourd'hui, mais le bonheur est à portée de ta main. Dis-toi que nous avons tous un plan écrit par le destin, un but unique pour chacun de nous...

Tiélan hocha de la tête en silence, séchant ses larmes, juste à demi consolée.

Elle était toujours si édifiée de l'optimisme contagieux de sa mère et surtout de sa foi en l'Univers.

Pour Tiépi, tout avait un but. Chaque être humain avait un destin à qui il ne pouvait échapper. Quelquefois le destin de cet individu pouvait être fabuleux, quelquefois il était triste, voire horrible mais à la fin, il y avait un sens même à la souffrance...c'est juste qu'on en comprenait pas le pourquoi!

Mais l'Univers savait. Et à la fin de notre vie, notre corps était absorbé par la terre alors que les molécules de notre âme régénéraient la force de la vie universelle. Il fallait juste accepter de vivre pleinement, un jour à la fois, de faire confiance...et notre destin se réalisait. Il fallait s'y soumettre.

Oh bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire de ne pas se battre pour réussir, de ne pas se défendre contre ses ennemis et de ne pas croire en soi et en nos forces et nos possibilités! Mais il fallait accepter ses propres limites et se plier au rôle que l'Univers avait choisi pour nous.

C'était la base même de l'enseignement des prêtresses au sanctuaire...

Tiépi elle-même avait passé les deux ans requis dans le sanctuaire dans sa jeunesse. En ce temps-là, Nétayé avait même été son amie et son guide, tout comme Tiélan l'avait été pour Nori, la préparant pour passer ses deux années au Sanctuaire.

Tiélan ne voulut pas peiner davantage sa mère. Alors elle ravala son chagrin, hochant encore une fois de la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait ce que sa mère tentait de lui expliquer.

Mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait plus s'appesantir sur sa grosse déception.

Les deux femmes se remirent tranquillement au travail.

- Je n'irai pas pêcher demain matin, dit soudain Tiélan. Tu as raison, je vois bien que tu as besoin d'aide avec les patients.

- Merci, dit sa mère. Tu sais, tu peux toujours aller pêcher dans l'après-midi?

Tiélan haussa les épaules.

- Non. Dans l'après-midi, les poissons ne mordent pas. Je vais plutôt y aller après-demain matin. Ce sera mon jour de congé et je tenterai de te ramener du bon poisson pour la table du soir...je suis habile à la pêche, grand-père m'a bien enseigné! dit-elle en se rappelant avec nostalgie de son grand-père décédé depuis quelques années. Il avait été pour elle le parfait substitut d'un père qu'elle n'avait pas connu.

_0o0o0_

- Parles-moi encore de ton histoire d'amour avec Arlan, dit Tiélan à sa mère. Racontes-moi!

- Quoi...encore!? fit Tiépi avec un petit sourire chargé de nostalgie mais toutefois amusé.

Les deux femmes venaient de finir leur repas du soir et prenait le thé, se réchauffant près de la cheminée où Tiépi venait d'allumer un bon feu. Bien que Kélowna connaissait la plupart du temps un climat idéal, c'était la saison automnale et les températures chaleureuses du jour cédaient souvent le pas devant la fraîcheur humide du soir.

- Dis-moi Tiélan, cela fait combien de fois que je te raconte comment ton père et moi nous sommes connus? la taquina sa mère.

- Des centaines de fois depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre! gloussa Tiélan. Mais je sais que tu adores ça aussi. Alors ne te fais pas prier et racontes!

Tiépi étendit ses longues jambes devant le feu, avançant également ses mains pour les réchauffer aux flammes du foyer.

- Nous étions le printemps et je venais tout juste d'avoir dix-neuf ans, commença enfin sa mère. J'avais fait mon stage au sanctuaire et de retour parmi les miens, j'apprenais le même métier que ma mère, soit guérisseuse. Mes parents auraient voulu que je me marie assez tôt comme eux l'avaient fait, mais je ne voulais pas les laisser seuls tout de suite. Comme tu le sais, il n'y avait que trois mois que mon jeune frère de deux années de moins que moi était mort à la suite d'une grippe particulièrement virulente. Ils avaient tant de chagrin que je voulais rester à leurs côtés au moins un an avant de me choisir un prétendant...

- Tu es encore si belle, l'interrompit sa fille en regardant avec admiration la silhouette mince et encore juvénile de sa mère, sa longue chevelure châtain légèrement bouclée et ses beaux verts couleur des émeraudes. Je suis sûre que bien des garçons n'espéraient qu'une parole de toi pour te suivre au bout du monde!

Tiépi sourit doucement et continua:

- Un jour, mère m'a envoyé renouveler notre provision dans la clairière où nous allions habituellement cueillir les herbes et les racines pour fabriquer des onguents. J'avais ordre de ne pas trop m'éloigner et de revenir le plus vite possible, mais il faisait si bon ce jour-là! Le soleil brillait et il y avait cette brise délicieuse qui agitait le haut des arbres de la forêt. Alors une fois mon panier plein, j'ai décidé d'aller me balader dans la forêt. C'est là qu'au bout de quelques minutes j'ai entendu des gémissements de douleur qui venaient d'un peu plus loin. Je me suis approchée et j'ai fait le tour d'un gros arbre au tronc très large où gisait un jeune homme de mon âge. De toute évidence c'était un chasseur car il portait à sa ceinture deux lièvres morts. Mais ce qui m'a plutôt alerté, c'est le fait qu'il souffrait beaucoup! Il s'était pris la cheville dans un des pièges posés par ton grand-père. Quand il m'a vu, il a d'abord eu un mouvement de recul et une expression plutôt hostile. Et puis soudain ses traits se sont transformés alors qu'il s'est mis à me regarder attentivement avec de la surprise, puis de l'admiration dans ses yeux...

- Il venait de tomber amoureux de toi! dit Tiélan d'un ton joyeux.

Elle aimait souvent agrémenter le récit de sa mère de ses propres réflexions.

Tiépi sourit avec indulgence:

- Oh mais...je l'ai dévisagé aussi pas mal et je le trouvais si beau que moi aussi, je crois que j'ai eu véritablement le coup de foudre! Mais je me suis vite reprise et j'ai accouru vers lui, m'agenouillant à ses côtés pour observer sa blessure mais d'abord le délivrer du piège.

_«Attention, cela va faire mal,_ ais-je dit. _Mais je vais pouvoir te faire soigner après car ma mère est guérisseuse.» _Je savais comment fonctionnaient les pièges de mon père alors j'ai réussi à le libérer de sa fâcheuse position.

_«Merci, a dit le jeune homme. Je crois que celui-ci était si bien caché que je ne l'ai point vu et je me suis laissé bêtement prendre!»_

- Puis le jeune homme et moi nous sommes fixées. Nous avions bien du mal à détourner nos regards l'un de l'autre! dit sa mère avec le petit rire niais des gens évoquant leurs histoires amoureuses.

- Comment était-il mère? demanda Tiélan d'un ton avide, ses yeux pleins d'étoiles, interrompant les rêveries de Tiépi.

Bien que cela fasse tant de fois que la femme décrivait le jeune homme à sa fille, Tiépi ne se fit pas prier:

- Il était grand, mince et bien bâti, je pouvais le voir même s'il était étendu sur le sol. Il avait des cheveux longs aux épaules, bouclés et du même blond que toi. Tu tiens de lui tes fossettes dans les joues mais surtout ses magnifiques yeux d'un bleu clair, couleur des pervenches qui me rappellent toujours son regard, ceci à chaque fois que je vois l'une d'entre elles! Il devait bien avoir dans les vingt-deux ans et j'ai réalisé que j'aimais tout de lui...même sa voix un peu chantante, malgré la note de souffrance en elle. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je le fixais béatement, alors que j'aurais dû plutôt examiner sa blessure qui semblait sérieuse et l'emmener voir ma mère pour qu'elle le soigne, ceci pour éviter l'infection.

Bien que Tiélan ressemblait peu à sa mère et qu'elle était plutôt le portrait craché de son père selon elle, la jeune fille savait avoir la même forme en ovale du beau visage, le même menton, les mêmes lèvres pulpeuses et la même couleur crémeuse de la peau de Tiépi.

- J'ai repris contenance et je lui ai demandé son nom et d'où il venait, continua Tiépi, car je ne le reconnaissais pas du tout. Ce n'était pas l'un des nôtres. Pendant que je tâtais sa blessure et la nettoyait du mieux que je pouvais avec mon foulard et un peu d'eau venant de ma gourde, il m'a dit son nom et de quel village il venait...

- Il venait du nord, du village de Sovari, compléta Tiélan. Et il s'appelait Arlan...

- Oui, dit Tiépi en soupirant, se rappelant le regard ouvert et franc du jeune homme qui la contemplait toujours avec admiration. Je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à marcher jusqu'à notre village, que nous n'étions pas loin. Mais il a vivement refusé; il m'a dit que leur famille ayant du mal à survivre, il avait dû se résoudre à braconner sur nos terres. S'il acceptait de me suivre au village, il se ferait prendre par les autorités et serait alors emprisonné. Nos lois étaient sévères à l'époque là-dessus, comme tu le sais...et elles le sont encore. Arlan ne voulait pas laisser sa famille qui dépendait de lui, vu qu'il était l'aîné d'une famille de cinq enfants et que sa mère était veuve. Et puis il faut dire qu'à cette époque, Kélowna sortait d'un long conflit avec ce village du nord. Nous vivions finalement en paix, mais pas du tout en termes amicaux cependant! Arlan ne voulait pas venir se faire soigner au village et devoir mentir sur ce qui l'avait amené aux abords de notre territoire. Il m'a supplié de ne rien dire de sa présence. Comme il constatait que j'avais l'air habile comme guérisseuse, il m'a demandé de lui donner des soins sans en avertir ma famille ni les autres kélowniens. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le conflit entre nos deux peuples reprennent, si l'on découvrait qui était responsable du braconnage!

- Hummmm...tu ne t'es pas trop faite prier pour accepter! dit malicieusement Tiélan. Il devait être pas mal convaincant et surtout très agréable à regarder...

Tiépi baissa les yeux, rougissant un peu.

- En effet dit-elle. J'ai donc fait de mon mieux mais je savais que j'aurais besoin d'un onguent, un peu le même genre de décoction que j'ai utilisé sur le petit Salmi ce matin. Je lui ai donc dit que je reviendrais dans moins d'une demi-heure, lui promettant également de ne rien dire à mes parents. J'ai donc laissé délibérément près de lui le panier d'herbes et de racines et une fois de retour chez moi, j'ai fait semblant de l'avoir oublié et de devoir retourner dans la clairière. C'était la première fois que je mentais aussi effrontément à mes parents! J'avais si peur qu'ils découvrent ma tromperie, mais ils y ont cru. Je suis donc allée en toute hâte quérir ce dont j'avais besoin dans l'atelier médical de ma mère, soit de l'onguent et des pansements stériles. Avant de partir, j'ai même subtilisé un peu de pain et un peu de l'alcool local dans la réserve de mon père et j'ai presque couru jusqu'à la clairière, découvrant que j'avais plus peur qu'Arlan ne se soit plus là, plutôt que de craindre que mes parents ne découvrent ma supercherie!

Tiépi fit une pause. Son visage devint soudain plein de félicité:

- Mais il était là! dit-elle enfin. Je me suis mise à soigner sa blessure comme j'avais vu ma mère le faire si souvent dans de tels cas, car cela arrivait un peu trop souvent que des gens soient assez insouciants pour mettre le pied dans les pièges à gibier, alors qu'ils savaient que c'était une façon courante pour prendre les petits animaux de la forêt. Nous avons parlé. Abondamment. Tellement que je n'ai pas vu l'heure! Il s'intéressait vraiment à moi, il me posait un tas de questions...et il me regardait comme si j'étais un ange...

- Mais tu es un ange, mère! dit Tiélan avec un accent sincère dans sa voix.

En effet, tout comme pour Nétayé, Tiépi était une des deux personnes que la jeune fille admirait le plus au monde.

Tiépi rit en agitant sa main négligemment, puis elle continua son récit:

- Malgré que cette décoction agissait vraiment bien pour contrer les infections et refermer des blessures de ce genre, j'ai tenté de le convaincre encore une fois de venir au village voir ma mère, mais il a refusé de nouveau. Je savais pourtant qu'il ne pourrait marcher avant quelques jours et que je devrais revenir changer le pansement et remettre encore de cet onguent, qu'il ne pouvait retourner ainsi vers son village qui était trop éloigné. Je connaissais une petite cabane de chasseurs pas très loin derrière le gros arbre et comme ce n'était pas la saison officielle de la chasse, je me suis dit qu'elle serait inhabitée. Je l'ai aidé à marcher jusque là à l'aide d'une branche en guise de béquille. C'était la cachette parfaite! Je lui ai promis de venir tous les jours le soigner et lui porter de la nourriture, vu qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre soin de lui. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez bien pour retourner chez lui...

- Ahhhh la cabane dans les bois. Que c'est romantique! dit rêveusement sa fille. Et si commode...

Tiépi ignora superbement la moquerie déguisée de sa fille et continua son récit:

- Cela a duré un peu plus de trois semaines avant qu'il ne soit guéri, grâce à mes bons soins et à la nourriture que je lui apportais tous les jours. Je devais user de faux-fuyants et de tout un tas de subterfuges vis-à-vis mes parents. J'avais mis ma meilleure amie dans la confidence, mais sans lui dire que ce jeune garçon était blessé et qu'il était un braconnier venu d'un village qui nous était hostile. Sans lui dire également qu'il était caché dans la forêt et que j'allais à lui tous les jours pour le soigner. Elle croyait que c'était quelqu'un du village que je fréquentais en cachette parce que je ne voulais pas aviser mes parents tout de suite, voulant apprendre à bien le connaître auparavant. Elle me couvrait donc, car je disais à mes parents que c'est chez elle que je me rendais tous les jours, non dans la forêt pour rejoindre mon braconnier blessé. Crois-moi, je n'aimais pas du tout avoir à leur mentir mais je...j'étais déjà si amoureuse que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ce garçon et notre amour naissant!

Tiépi replongea pendant un moment dans les doux souvenirs du passé, vers ces moments magiques qu'elle avait partagé avec le séduisant jeune homme. Tiélan respecta son silence, un peu envieuse de ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu à la vue d'un seul des hommes du peuple de Kélowna. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un soupirant? Personne ici n'avait encore fait tant battre son coeur...aucun garçon n'avait fait naître en elle le doux sentiment et l'exaltation qu'elle voyait sur le visage extasié de sa mère en cet instant! Elle décida que si elle ne ressentait pas ce coup de foudre tout comme Tiépi envers ce jeune braconnier venu du nord, alors elle ne se marierait jamais!

- Puis un jour...continua doucement sa mère en baissant les yeux et en rougissant un peu, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Nous conversions de tout et de rien après que j'eusse lavé et bandé sa blessure à nouveau. J'étais contente de voir que mes soins portaient fruit et qu'il allait bientôt être totalement guéri. Mais je craignais aussi le moment où il marcherait sans difficulté et me dirait qu'il allait devoir repartir vers les siens qui devaient être très inquiets! Alors nos conversations sont devenus des silences prolongés, pendant lesquels nous étions perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Puis il m'a embrassé...et puis...eh bien je ne t'ai jamais caché rien sur ce qui se passe entre deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils découvrent qu'ils s'aiment, ma chérie. Nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre. C'était notre première fois à tous les deux.

Tiélan observa avec envie le doux sourire de sa mère, la couleur encore rosie sur ses joues, les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se rappelait la fougue et l'amour ressenti pour Arlan.

Le peuple de Kélowna n'en était pas un qui souffrait de préjugés face au sexe, ni de fausse pudeur. La sexualité faisant partie de la vie, de l'Univers, rien n'était caché aux enfants et tout était expliqué clairement, mais avec tact et à la portée de leur âge. Il était cependant fortement souhaité que le garçon, tout autant que la fille, ne commence sa vie sexuelle qu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans et aussi suggéré que les jeunes gens n'aient des relations sexuelles que lorsqu'ils s'aimaient. Pas besoin d'être marié mais cependant, cela était tout de même préférable, si on envisageait de créer une famille.

Sortant ce ses souvenirs à la fois merveilleux et douloureux, la mère de Tiélan continua son récit:

- Puis un jour...je suis retournée à la cabane et il n'y était plus.

Le sourire extatique sur les traits de Tiépi avait disparu pour céder la place à un regard hanté, à cette tristesse dans les yeux verts de sa mère. Ce petit éclair de chagrin qu'elle voyait parfois dans les yeux maternels, mais que Tiépi recouvrait tout de suite avec son expression éternellement optimiste.

- Il...il m'avait laissé une note me disant qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était si désolé mais qu'il devait retourner parmi les siens car il ne pouvait les laisser pendant encore longtemps dans l'ignorance de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait les abandonner pour rester avec moi, quand il était leur principal soutien pour survivre! Il terminait son mot en disant qu'il m'aimait sincèrement, éperdument. Qu'il allait trouver un moyen pour parler aux siens et aux membres dirigeants de son village pour avoir la permission de revenir me chercher, qu'il allait demander ma main à mes parents et m'épouser. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était parti ainsi sans me donner ses raisons de vive voix? Je suis retournée chez moi comme dans un brouillard, comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard en plein coeur. À quelque part, j'espérais qu'il tienne parole et qu'il revienne me chercher mais mon coeur était brisé. Je suis allée trouver mon amie pour lui dire que mon histoire d'amour était brisée et que je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle comme couverture. Puis je suis retournée chez mes parents, sans rien leur dire, continuant ma vie et mon travail auprès d'eux comme si de rien n'était...espérant toujours. Quelquefois je retournais à la cabane, vivant du fol espoir de passer le pas de cette porte et de le revoir en train de me sourire et de m'ouvrir ses bras. Mais rien. Finalement, je n'y suis plus retournée...cela faisait trop mal.

Encore une fois une pause. Tiélan respecta la douleur encore bien présente dans les yeux de sa mère.

- Les jours ont passé, continua enfin Tiépi. Ma douleur était toujours vive, mais je la cachais bien. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus mes espoirs de le revoir s'envolait. Puis un matin je me suis levée avec des nausées et des étourdissements. Cela faisait quelques semaines que je me sentais ainsi. Ma mère, voyant que j'avais encore l'air malade après avoir vomi, m'a examinée scrupuleusement et j'aie vu dans ses yeux qu'elle _savait_. Elle m'a juste serrée contre elle et m'a laissée sangloter sans rien dire, sans juger. Elle a fait venir mon père et ils m'ont supplié de leur raconter ce qui causait mon chagrin et de leur confier surtout qui était le père de l'enfant qui allait naître. Je leur faisais confiance et je les aimais. Alors, j'ai tout raconté. Ils ont été admirable, Tiélan. Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais rien fait de mal, que j'avais juste connu l'amour et le désir...mais qu'il me fallait oublier ce jeune homme qui m'avait honteusement abandonné dans cette situation. Ils m'ont promis qu'ils seraient toujours là à mes côtés et qu'ils élèveraient mon bébé avec moi, comme si c'était leur propre enfant.

Une autre pause. Mère et fille échangèrent un regard plein d'amour mutuel et inconditionnel.

- Et puis tu es née. Toi, mon magnifique bébé avec tes cheveux blonds et bouclés, tes jolis fossettes et surtout les mêmes yeux bleus si clairs de ton père...

-...et tu m'as appelé _Tiélan_. Selon la tradition de notre peuple, _«Tié»_ pour le début de ton propre nom Tiépi et _«lan»_ pour la dernière syllabe d'Arlan, nom de mon père.

C'était la coutume parmi les kélowniens depuis le début de leur colonie. Les prénoms étaient uniques et créés souvent à partir de deux ou trois syllabes venant de la combinaison des prénoms de l'un des deux parents ou même des grands-parents. On pouvait aussi décider de prendre le prénom d'un ancêtre pour l'honorer, mais il fallait qu'il soit décédé pour que le prénom soit unique à l'individu. Quant aux noms de familles, il n'y en avait que quatre parmi tous les milliers d'habitants de leur village. Les liens réunissaient les familles par des clans spécifiques qui étaient au nombre de quatre dans le village de Kélowna.

Ainsi, l'enfant nouveau-né appartenait au clan des Quinn et se nomma Tiélan Quinn.

Sa mère hocha silencieusement de la tête.

- À partir de ce moment-là, tu as été la lumière de ma vie ma chérie. Et aussi une grande joie pour mes parents qui m'ont en effet aidée à t'élever avec amour. Tu étais une enfant curieuse et enjouée, mais qui demandait beaucoup d'attention et nécessitait de la discipline. Heureusement, tu es devenue cette belle jeune fille, intelligente et raisonnable mais surtout sérieuse et dévouée.

Elle caressa doucement la joue de sa fille et ses yeux reflétèrent toute la tendresse du monde. Tiélan devina que la jeune fille éplorée par la perte de son amoureux avait alors centrée sa vie sur son seul enfant.

- Et tu n'as jamais voulu te marier après cela, même si tu as eu plusieurs prétendants selon grand-père, dit Tiélan. Tu n'as jamais réussi à oublier Arlan, n'est-ce-pas?

Sa mère hocha négativement de la tête.

- Mes parents avaient beau me dire qu'il m'avait trahi, qu'il ne reviendrait pas me chercher. Qu'il s'était même sûrement marié depuis le temps à une des filles de son village, mais moi j'espérais toujours...je ne pouvais croire cela d'Arlan. J'avais vu tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi dans ses yeux. Et ces yeux ne pouvaient mentir! Alors je me suis dit que quelque chose devait lui être arrivé. Pourtant, même si je n'ai jamais oublié ton père, Tiélan, j'ai fini par me résigner. J'ai continué mon apprentissage de guérisseuse auprès de ma mère. Mais en effet je n'ai jamais voulu fréquenter un autre homme, même si mes parents me suppliaient de le faire, ayant le goût d'avoir d'autres petits-enfants. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour toi et moi! Ils m'ont beaucoup aidé à bien t'élever et t'enseigner notre philosophie de vie et nos traditions.

Tiélan se souvenait avec nostalgie de sa mamie, comme elle l'appelait toujours. Une dame douce et digne, parlant peu mais toujours tellement dévouée et prête à cajoler sa petite-fille pour la consoler au besoin, lui apprenant également à cuisiner, à coudre et à cultiver le jardin familial. Son grand-père de son côté était un homme fort, tout autant physiquement que moralement. Il avait été maire du village pendant un bon bout de temps mais s'était finalement retiré pour laisser la place à un candidat plus jeune et moderne. Il savait bûcher le bois et le travailler, son sens artistique certain lui faisant réaliser de magnifiques sculptures. Mais surtout, c'était lui qui avait montré à Tiélan comment pêcher et chasser, même à un âge très jeune. La petite adorait la nature et les animaux sauvages et elle suivait joyeusement et sans broncher son grand-père dans les bois, au grand dam de sa mère et de sa grand-mère qui la trouvait bien jeune pour traquer et tuer des animaux!

Pendant toute son enfance, malgré la discipline rigide de son grand-père qui lui servit de figure paternelle et les principes rigoureux de vie de sa grand-mère, jamais elle n'avait été punie physiquement ou même empêchée de faire ce qu'elle aimait, en autant qu'elle apprenait la conséquence d'un acte, la responsabilité liée à une décision qu'elle prenait. On lui expliquait toujours pourquoi on devait la punir et aussi comment elle devait terminer quelque chose qu'elle avait commencé, et non la laisser tomber si cela ne lui plaisait plus.

Tiélan se considérait vraiment chanceuse d'avoir eu une enfance idéale. Sa petite famille n'était pas très riche, mais elle n'avait certes pas manqué d'amour!

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle eut dix ans, sa grand-mère s'était doucement éteinte dans son sommeil. Trois ans plus tard, ce fut le tour de son grand-père si adoré qui mourut de pneumonie après avoir prit froid dans un lac plus au nord, lorsqu'il avait sauvé la vie d'une petite fille qui s'était éloignée imprudemment de sa famille. Il l'avait aperçue, avait sauté courageusement dans l'eau et nagé malgré l'eau frigorifiante, tombant malade par la suite et y laissant sa vie.

Ahhhh comme ses grands-parents lui manquaient! se dit Tiélan.

Depuis lors, sa mère et elle vivaient ensemble paisiblement dans cette petite maison un peu en retrait du village, mais où on venait consulter la guérisseuse presque tous les jours.

Elle fut distraite de ses pensées par la voix de sa mère qui continuait son histoire:

- Puis un jour, j'ai compris que j'avais eu raison de croire en lui, que c'était des circonstances malheureuses qui l'avait empêché de revenir dans mes bras. Les relations entre nos deux villages s'étant grandement améliorées avec le temps, ton grand-père s'est rendu un beau jour sur la place du marché de Sovari pour acheter une huile rare et précieuse que nous n'avions pas par chez nous et qui permettait au bois de ses sculptures d'être bien protégé et de durer ainsi plus longtemps. Il fut invité ensuite par des villageois pour prendre un verre à l'auberge du village et il put ainsi s'enquérir subtilement, posant des questions pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à un jeune homme nommé «Arlan», s'il vivait encore dans le coin? Mon père, tu l'as compris, aurait bien aimé lui dire deux mots! Un des fermiers lui confia qu'il connaissait bien la famille de ce jeune homme et que le fils aîné, qui avait toujours été un peu trop téméraire, s'était aventuré sur un terrain de chasse où peu allait, car il y avait beaucoup de prédateurs sauvages dans le coin. Comme il ne revenait pas après vingt-quatre heures, les villageois organisèrent une battue et malheureusement, ne découvrirent plus qu'un corps sans vie. Il avait été attaqué et tellement dévoré par un des félins de cette forêt qu'ils ne purent l'identifier que grâce aux vêtements uniques que sa mère fabriquait pour lui. Mon père revint et me raconta tout, car il voulait que je tourne la page, ayant deviné que je ne l'avais jamais oublié! J'ai beaucoup pleuré pendant des jours, se rappela Tiépi, sa voix étranglée par le chagrin. Mais au moins, je savais qu'il m'avait sincèrement aimée et qu'il serait revenu au bon moment, qu'il ne m'aurait jamais abandonnée ainsi, si seulement il avait su que j'étais enceinte de notre enfant! Mais mon père avait tort. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié et je n'ai jamais voulu me marier par la suite. Ma vie de guérisseuse, mes parents ainsi que toi mon enfant...vous étiez tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Tiélan s'était souvenue également. Elle se rappelait que sa mère, toujours si souriante et optimiste, avait passé plusieurs jours, cachée dans sa chambre, n'acceptant pas d'en sortir...même pas pour manger. Elle avait versé bien des larmes et même la petite fille qui venait lui caresser les cheveux tous les jours arrivait à peine à lui arracher un pâle sourire à travers ses larmes.

Mais le temps passa et Tiépi reprit le cours de sa vie, retrouvant la sérénité.

- Bon alors, c'est ici que je termine cette histoire que tu connais si bien ma chérie! Mais je voudrais juste ajouter une seule chose. Tiélan, _s'il-te-plaît,_ ne fais pas comme moi: ne te fermes pas en refusant de rencontrer des jeunes hommes parmi lesquels tu pourrais trouver un bon mari. Ne laisses pas ta déception de ne pas avoir été choisie comme future Grande Prêtresse t'isoler des autres. Ne refuses pas ton destin! Comme je te l'ai expliqué tant de fois, l'Univers a un projet pour toi et tu dois lui faire confiance...-

- -...dit la femme qui a toujours refusé de rencontrer de bons partis, même après la mort d'Arlan! termina Tiélan d'un ton narquois.

Sa mère eut une expression un peu exaspérée, même embarrassée. Mais elle reprit bien vite son expression douce et impassible.

- Mon destin à moi était de devenir guérisseuse, de prendre la suite de la profession de ma mère. J'étais même plus douée qu'elle. De me marier et d'avoir plusieurs autres enfants ne m'auraient pas permis de m'y consacrer pleinement!

Quand sa mère voulait se montrer entêtée, se dit Tiélan, alors personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec ses commentaires bornés!

Tiélan secoua sa tête, découragée, ne rajoutant rien.

Mais Tiépi n'avait pas terminé.

- Demain, Kerwan vient ici pour que je revois sa blessure. Tu sais, ce jeune homme t'adore littéralement...si tu ne t'en est pas encore aperçue!?

- Ah oui...? dit Tiélan d'un ton ironique.

Apparemment, c'était la _VRAIE_ raison pour laquelle sa mère voulait qu'elle reste au lieu d'aller à la pêche!

- J'aimerais au moins que tu lui portes attention, que tu lui donnes une chance et que tu apprennes à mieux le connaître. C'est un jeune homme de belle apparence et de bonne famille. Il a bon coeur et il est très travaillant! On m'a dit qu'il a fait des études d'ingénieur et qu'il reprendra la firme de son père. Je t'en prie ma chérie, acceptes au moins un rendez-vous et écoutes-le! C'est peut-être un signe du destin...

Tiélan poussa un long soupir. Elle savait bien que sa mère ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle pouvait vraiment être très tenace quand elle le voulait! Tiélan se dit qu'elle pouvait bien accepter une rencontre avec ce jeune homme que sa mère venait de lui vanter, juste pour faire plaisir à Tiépi.

Cependant elle lui dirait qu'elle ne recherchait pas du tout l'amour et le mariage, mais qu'elle acceptait de considérer son amitié. Cela tuerait ses espoirs dans l'oeuf, mais au moins elle aurait la paix!

Mais bien sûr, elle ne dirait rien à Tiépi de cette petite entourloupe...

- C'est bien, mère. Je serai là pour t'aider et si Kerwan me quémande un rendez-vous, alors je vais peut-être accepter...mais sans rien lui promettre. Je ne te garantis pas que les flammes de la passion vont jaillir entre nous, du moins pas de mon côté. Ce que tu as connu avec mon père est vraiment rare, tu le sais bien!

Tiépi serra sa fille dans ses bras. Cette petite promesse lui suffisait pour être heureuse!

Tiélan fut contente de voir renaître un sourire sur le visage de sa mère. Raconter son histoire d'amour avec le bel Arlan l'exaltait toujours autant, mais cela la rendait néanmoins un peu triste à la fin.

_0O0o0_

Le lendemain, Tiélan refit le pansement de Kerwan après que sa mère eut nettoyé la blessure et statué qu'il remarcherait sans difficulté dans quelques jours.

Le jeune homme bavait presque d'admiration en examinant ouvertement la jeune fille qui selon lui, était la plus belle de leur village.

Il baissa la tête et rougit lorsqu'elle le surprit à la regarder comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde. _Que c'était agaçant!_ pensa Tiélan en pinçant ses lèvres d'exaspération.

Plus audacieux que la dernière fois où il était venu, Kerwan osa lui demander d'une voix timide et hésitante si elle accepterait de venir ce samedi suivant participer à la soirée de danse qu'organisait leur auberge locale?

Tiélan aurait aimé un langage plus ferme et plus sûr de lui. Elle appréciait les hommes plus confiants en eux. Mais elle devait bien avouer que Kerwan n'était pas du tout pénible à regarder! Il avait une chevelure abondante et noire qu'il semblait avoir du mal à discipliner, il était grand, mince et il avait de beaux yeux sombres et sauvages. Pourtant, il était trop timide pour son goût...la jeune fille devina que cela avait pris tout son courage pour lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Elle hésita, leva sa tête pour refuser poliment mais sa mère était apparu derrière le jeune homme, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle lança à sa fille un sourire encourageant avec un petit éclair suppliant dans ses yeux, hochant fortement de la tête pour l'enjoindre d'accepter!

Tiélan soupira intérieurement et répondit oui. Après tout, cela lui ferait du bien d'aller se dégourdir les jambes avec des jeunes du village...

- J'en suis très heureux Tiélan! dit alors le jeune homme après être resté stupéfait pendant une bonne minute, croyant à peine à sa bonne fortune. Si tu le permets, je pourrais même t'emmener prendre un léger repas après la danse! Chez nous...je te présenterai mes parents.

_«Holà!_ pensa Tiélan en lançant un regard dubitatif vers le jeune homme. _Ne prends pas le mors au dents! Tu vas trop loin. Rencontrer tes parents, ça fait bien trop sérieux.»._

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en taisant ce qu'elle pensait vraiment...mais la danse suffira. Je devrai me lever tôt le lendemain car ma mère et moi avons beaucoup de patients à voir.

Elle lança un regard d'avertissement vers sa mère pour que Tiépi ne sabote pas son échappatoire en disant à Kerwan qu'elle se passerait des services de sa fille le lendemain de la danse. Tiélan avait cédé pour une seule sortie avec ce jeune homme. C'était assez!

Kerwan ne poussa pas sa chance et quitta la maison de la guérisseuse en boitillant sur son pied blessé, le sourire aux lèvres et un éclat joyeux dans les yeux, ayant recouvré toute son assurance.

Tiélan était sûre qu'il allait aller se vanter à ses copains! Sans être prétentieuse, elle savait qu'elle était la fille la plus «recherchée» par la jeunesse masculine du village.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, Tiélan vit sa mère rayonner de joie pour le reste de la journée qui se passa admirablement bien.

Une fois ses tâches terminées, Tiélan alla rejoindre quelques amies et elles se baignèrent dans le lac aux eaux thermiques, celui qui était au pied de la montagne sacrée.

Même si elle avait accepté cette sortie avec Kerwan, elle allait trouver un moyen pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas espérer autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux.

Tout comme elle découragerait les autres garçons qui se montreraient entreprenants avec elle.

Elle allait continuer son apprentissage comme guérisseuse auprès de sa mère, car elle était loin d'avoir autant de connaissances que Tiépi.

Puis elle allait rédiger une longue lettre pour Nétayé. Peut-être écouterait-elle enfin sa supplique? Peut-être changerait-elle d'avis et considérerait-elle enfin sa demande de la prendre comme élève pour devenir Grande Prêtresse...

ψψψψψψψψψψ

_Pendant ce temps, dans le Sancti... _

Pour la troisième fois, Sliva tenta d'enclencher le nouveau cycle après avoir interchangé tous les modules de la bonne façon, selon le protocole.

Mais cela ne servit encore une fois à rien.

La troisième tour était demeurée désespérément éteinte, ne s'illuminant pas comme elle le devait après avoir été déposée dans sa cavité.

Aucun sifflement rassurant pour statuer que le cycle c'était bel et bien remis en marche!

Bien qu'elle eut effectué l'opération pour une troisième fois et plus calmement pour bien s'assurer qu'aucune erreur ne s'était glissée dans le processus, Sliva paniqua vraiment cette fois-ci.

Elle savait qu'elle ne disposait que de cinq minutes avant que l'énergie ne fasse défaut au système tout entier!

Respirant maintenant rapidement, angoissée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'écran de contrôle qui restait obstinément figé sur les mots _«opération incomplète»_, écrits dans les long et élégants hiéroglyphes du langage des Anciens.

Puis elle regarda la troisième tour, toujours obstinément éteinte.

Mais que se passait-il? Avait-elle fait une erreur fatale? Ou bien est-ce que cette tour était désormais épuisée de toute son énergie?

_Impossible._

Nétayé avait affirmé il n'y a pas longtemps qu'ils en avaient encore pour un bon centenaire d'années avant qu'un seul de ces modules ne soit complètement vide.

Il était temps d'aller quérir la Grande Prêtresse, se dit-elle en faisant signe à la jeune prêtresse qui l'avait aidée, son regard tout aussi bouleversé que le sien.

- Vas me chercher Nétayé. Tout de suite!

Il leur restait peu de temps avant que la première brèche ne commence à affecter le puissant champ de force entourant la planète des kélowniens.

_0O0o0_

Nétayé cacha l'inquiétude grandissante en elle et recommença tout le processus avec la prêtresse Sliva.

Mais rien n'y fit. Les cinq minutes étaient passées depuis un bon moment déjà et le troisième module refusait toujours de s'illuminer, ce qui aurait indiqué sa bonne mise en marche.

Pire, les deux premiers modules devaient prendre le relais et comme ils n'étaient pas conçus pour supporter bien longtemps la charge de l'appareil ayant nécessairement besoin des trois tours pour bien faire circuler l'énergie, Nétayé décida à la fin d'éteindre complètement le système de protection créé par les Anciens.

Un silence mortel tomba dans le Sancti.

En fait, depuis des millénaires, un bourdonnement constant et rassurant avait chanté en ces lieux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, grâce au système bien entretenu par la fidèle présence des compétentes prêtresses du sanctuaire.

Sliva et sa jeune assistante ouvrirent grand leurs yeux, soudain effrayées.

- Mais Nétayé, qu'as-tu fait? demanda la première. On ne peut _PAS_ laisser cet appareil éteint! Le champ de force va s'écrouler et..-

- Cela ne sert plus à rien Sliva, dit la voix triste et fataliste de la Grande Prêtresse. Ce module est totalement dépourvu de la moindre énergie. Fatiguer les deux autres tours encore valides ne va faire que les vider plus vite elles aussi. Et je veux que des ingénieurs viennent tout de suite ici pour nous confirmer ce que je crains...mais peut-être trouveront-ils une solution? Vas les chercher ma fille, dit-elle en direction de la prêtresse débutante qui déguerpit tout de suite pour se rendre au centre du village, soit à l'Institut des Sciences et de l'Ingénierie.

- Mais...tu nous avais affirmés que...que...que ces modules dureraient encore une...une bonne centaine d'années! bégaya Sliva qui elle, ne contrôlait pas du tout sa peur montante.

- Eh bien, il semble que je me sois trompée! répondit tranquillement Nétayé. Ou bien il est plus probable que ce troisième module était défectueux et que ses faiblesses n'ont pas été détectées à temps.

- Cela veut dire que le champ de force ne fonctionnera plus dans très peu de temps, dit Sliva d'une voix chargée d'angoisse.

Nétayé eut un sourire amer. Elle était aussi perturbée par le silence si inaccoutumé qui remplissait maintenant ce lieu saint. _Jamais_ depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, même bien avant sa naissance ainsi que celles de ces ancêtres, l'impressionnant système créé pour protéger les mondes de Kélowna n'avait cessé de faire entendre le ronron habituel de la machine alimentée par ses trois modules d'énergie.

- À l'heure actuelle Sliva, il doit y avoir une brèche amorcée dans le champ de force. Voyons voir...

Elle enclencha l'ouverture de l'écran de surveillance qui simulait par un anneau virtuel le grand champ de force tout autour de leur planète. Comme elle le craignait, la brèche était là!

Mais c'était bien pire. Elle était plus large qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et plus loin, une faiblesse du champ vers la gauche, soulignée par une pâleur d'une des lignes du cercle qui marquait son affaiblissement, confirmait qu'une autre brèche se produirait bientôt.

Sliva poussa un petit cri étouffé.

Nétayé restait là, les bras ballants, son visage habituellement imperturbable portant maintenant une expression hagarde et profondément inquiète.

- Il va falloir prévenir les autorités. Il nous faut évacuer au plus vite, dit-elle de sa belle voix grave en sortant de sa léthargie temporaire.

- Tu crois que les...qu' _**ils**_ vont venir si vite sur notre monde?

Nétayé se tourna vers Sliva, s'apprêtant à lui confirmer lugubrement qu'en ce moment même, l'un des vaisseaux-ruches wraith qui patrouillaient constamment leur système solaire devait s'être aperçu que l'invisibilité procurée artificiellement par leur champ de force n'existait plus. Leurs senseurs à longue portée avaient sûrement détecté la présence de plusieurs villages habités de nombreux humains.

L'arrivée de la jeune élève prêtresse suivi de deux ingénieurs, un jeune et un plus vieux, interrompit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre à Sliva.

- Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard! dit d'une voix hâtive le plus vieux des ingénieurs qui l'avait de toute évidence entendu, repoussant du bras la prêtresse d'un geste pourtant plein d'égards. Rien ne nous dit que les wraith sont déjà au courant de l'existence d'êtres humains ici alors qu'ils ont toujours cru, grâce à notre champ de force, que ce monde était totalement dénué de toute forme de vie.

Il se mit tout de suite en face de l'écran de contrôle et ordonna à son jeune collègue de sortir la troisième tour de son enclave pour l'examiner de plus près.

- Vous voyez? Le système ne rapporte aucun intrus s'approchant de l'orbite de Kélowna, dit-il en commençant ensuite avec son collègue à effectuer une dernière fois la rotation des tours.

Mais bientôt les deux ingénieurs durent constater à leur tour que le module numéro trois était bel et bien épuisé!

- Nous ne voyons rien en orbite sur l'écran, rétorqua calmement Nétayé, parce que les modules ne peuvent plus alimenter correctement ce système. Alors il doit en être de même pour les écrans de contrôle de surveillance. Donc, ce tableau ne nous dit probablement pas la vérité! Les senseurs ont peut-être détecté l'approche d'une ruche mais ne peuvent nous le transmettre correctement, termina-t-elle avec une logique implacable à laquelle l'ingénieur en chef ne put trouver aucun défaut.

Il grommela quelque chose, exaspéré mais hocha la tête pour reconnaître le bon sens de la femme.

- Grande Prêtresse, laissez-nous travailler! dit-il enfin. Nous allons tout faire pour trouver une solution et remettre en marche le système.

- Oui. En attendant dit Nétayé, je vais tout de suite me rendre trouver le maire et les responsables de la sécurité. Il nous faut envisager d'évacuer les villageois sans délai vers les caves de la montagne sacrée. Il n'y a que là que nous pourrions peut-être tromper les wraith en leur faisant croire qu'il n'y a plus aucun habitant sur ce monde.

Les deux ingénieurs et les deux prêtresses regardèrent Nétayé avec des expressions passant de l'incrédulité à la peur.

_En étaient-ils vraiment rendu là?_

- C'est votre sanctuaire, finit par dire avec réticence le chef des ingénieurs. Faites comme bon vous semble. Ma fille, dit-il en se retournant vers la jeune fille qui était venue les quérir plus tôt, vas me chercher autant d'ingénieurs disponibles que tu le pourras. Je crois que nous allons y passer toute la nuit finalement!

Il venait d'avouer que le problème de ces modules était plus grave et qu'ils auraient besoin de toute l'aide possible...

_0O0o00O0o0_

**_Au-delà de la ceinture du champ de force entourant la planète des kélowniens, une _**_**grande ruche se promène paresseusement non loin de la planète**..._

- Commandant! dit le sous-officier affecté aux communications, venant à la rencontre de son officier supérieur.

Le Commandant de la ruche sortait des quartiers de la reine. Il était facile de voir son humeur sombre sur ses traits ordinairement impassibles.

Le sous-officier s'arrêta poliment devant le wraith, inclinant sa tête et attendant patiemment que le wraith de rang supérieur s'arrête devant lui et lui fasse signe de parler. Il espérait sincèrement que la nouvelle qu'il avait à lui apprendre amènerait de la satisfaction et une nette amélioration de l'humeur mauvaise du Premier Officier de la ruche!

_Encore un désaccord d'importance avec leur souveraine?_ pensa le sous-officier, gardant son esprit hermétiquement fermé pour ne pas se valoir le courroux de son chef à cause de sa trop grande curiosité.

- Dites ce que vous avez à dire, mais vite! J'ai du travail qui m'attend, grogna le Commandant d'un ton sec et qui ne souffrirait pas d'atermoiement.

- Oui Commandant! Je suis venu vous aviser que nos senseurs à longue portée ont détecté de la vie sur la planète que nous nous apprêtons à orbiter.

- Impossible! dit le Commandant d'une voix cassante. Nous ne passons devant cette planète inhabitée que par routine pour nous rendre chercher des provisions sur un monde voisin. L'officier responsable de ces senseurs a dû se tromper! Il n'y a jamais eu de vie sur ce monde.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Commandant, j'ai vérifié et revérifié avec cet officier qui m'a ordonné de vous prévenir expressément. Il y a signe de vie. Animale et...humaine, termina le wraith avec un air affamé.

Le Commandant réfléchit et ses traits devinrent perplexes.

- Comment est-ce possible? Nous sommes passés par ce chemin un nombre incalculable de fois et jamais aucun signe de vie n'a été détecté...?

- J'étais également sceptique Commandant. C'est pour cela que j'ai vérifié moi-même plusieurs fois avant de venir vous prévenir. Les senseurs ont également rapporté des traces d'une grande source d'énergie formant un cercle autour de la planète. Stupéfiant! C'est ce qui nous a leurré tant de fois auparavant, termina le sous-officier en emboîtant le pas avec son officier supérieur qui se dirigeait maintenant vers le pont de commandement d'un pas rapide pour examiner les nouvelles données que leur avaient fourni les senseurs à longue portée.

- Si cette information s'avère véridique, dit tranquillement le Commandant...il doit s'agir de la technologie des Anciens! Je croyais que la totalité de tous leurs champs de force s'était écroulée avec le temps? Mais apparemment, il en restait un.

Un sourire s'ébaucha sur les lèvres larges et pulpeuses du Premier Officier.

Le jeune wraith fut tout-à-coup soulagé de sentir l'humeur de son supérieur s'alléger considérablement. Il continua à divulguer ses informations avec une certaine allégresse dans la voix:

- Je crois justement que le champ de force entourant la planète commence à s'effondrer en effet. Nous avons détecté une large brèche et une autre qui vient de commencer de l'autre côté. Peu importe _qui_ vit à la surface de ce monde, je crois que nous pouvons de toute évidence supposer que leur degré de technologie est assez avancé, mais qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à réparer ces brèches suffisamment à temps pour recouvrer l'invisibilité qui les protégeait...

Ils avaient déjà atteint le pont de commandement et le Commandant accéléra subitement le pas pour venir prendre la place de l'officier responsable des senseurs du vaisseau. Le wraith s'écarta vivement et avec respect du podium pour que son supérieur puisse examiner les données inscrites sur la console des senseurs.

Le Commandant passa sa main rapidement sur la toile organique et un écran vert s'illumina, laissant le wraith visualiser le champ de force en train de faiblir et de s'écrouler tranquillement autour de la planète.

Le Premier Officier poussa un long sifflement de satisfaction et sourit plus largement cette fois-ci.

- Je retourne chez la reine pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, dit-il. Elle sera très satisfaite de cette découverte et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'elle va ordonner une cueillette immédiatement. Avez-vous examiné la périphérie de ce système pour savoir si nous sommes seuls au-dessus de ce territoire? Y a-t-il des ruches d'une autre faction à proximité? fit-il d'une voix comportant une excitation à peine voilée, se retournant vers le responsable des senseurs.

- Cela a été fait Commandant, répondit l'officier en s'inclinant respectueusement. Aucune autre ruche, que ce soit de notre faction ou d'une autre, ne se dirige vers ce territoire. Il est donc à prendre...

Plus que satisfait, le Commandant tourna sur ses talons en direction de la sortie du pont de commandement.

- Je dois aller _la_ prévenir. Mais d'ores et déjà je vous ordonne d'informer tous les pilotes disponibles et de préparer la première salve de darts pour la cueillette. Nous devons faire vite avant que d'autres factions ne découvrent cette nouvelle réserve alimentaire!

- Cela sera fait mon Commandant! dirent en choeur les deux subordonnés, le ton de leur voix portant une pointe de l'enthousiasme contagieux de leur supérieur.

- Oh...dit soudain le Premier Officier en stoppant devant la sortie. Faites préparer également mon dart. Je vais me joindre au festin avec tous nos frères...

_0O0o00O0o0_

_Sur Kélowna..._

Tiélan avait toujours bien dormi. Du plus loin dont elle se souvenait, elle faisait très rarement des cauchemars même étant enfant et elle avait toujours dormi comme une bûche.

Pourtant, son sommeil fut soudain agité. Elle se mit à remuer d'abord légèrement, remontant les couvertures de son lit comme si elle avait soudain froid alors que la température de la maison était pourtant confortable, même plutôt chaude.

_Quelque chose rampait sur elle...non. Plutôt à l'intérieur d'elle. Une sorte de grand froid. _

Une sorte de démon hideux et glacé saisissait son corps, montant lentement par le bas.

Toujours endormie la jeune fille se débattit furieusement, comme si le démon aux mains glaciales tentait de la prendre par les pieds.

Mais elle se débattait en vain. Le grand froid saisit ses jambes puis monta plus haut, s'installant tout au creux de son ventre et rampant vers le haut, glaçant ses bras, sa poitrine, son cou.

Elle suffoqua littéralement lorsque le froid atteignit son menton, ses joues, tout son visage et toucha finalement son front jusqu'à la ligne des cheveux.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand et ses mains (froides) se portèrent sur son visage, le frottant rapidement comme si elle cherchait à revivifier la circulation sanguine qui s'était engourdie dans tout son corps à cause du froid.

Elle s'assit soudain tout droit dans son lit, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine en se réveillant complètement, cherchant à se protéger de la vague glaciale qui venait de saisir tout son corps.

En frissonnant, Tiélan se leva en plaçant précipitamment ses pieds dans ses pantoufles de fourrure, étirant le bras pour attraper une des couvertures de fourrure sur son lit pour s'en recouvrir.

Toujours glacée, elle marcha hâtivement vers la pièce centrale de leur maison et vit sur la grande horloge de la salle de séjour qu'il était quatre heures et demi du matin.

Elle vint se placer directement devant le feu de foyer rassurant, étendant ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Sa mère Tiépi avait dût y placer quelques bûches avant d'aller se coucher.

_«Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai?»_ se demanda la jeune fille en grelottant de plus belle.

Elle arrivait à peine à se réchauffer. Elle s'approcha le plus près possible du foyer et frotta ses mains vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre.

_«J'ai du attraper une saleté de grippe. Quelques-uns de nos patients qui sont venus se faire soigner aujourd'hui l'avaient.»_

Pourtant, ce froid ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux symptômes d'une grippe.

Elle était non seulement glacée jusqu'aux os, mais le courant froid était plutôt une sensation, une sorte de prémonition qui la rendait anxieuse, s'agrippant tout autour de son coeur et jusqu'au creux de son ventre.

…_.comme si quelque chose d'affreux allait se produire._

_«J'ai du faire un mauvais rêve et en plus, si j'ai attrapé cette saleté de grippe...»...se _raisonna Tiélan qui décida de se rendre à la cuisine pour se faire une tisane.

Elle se mit sur le bout des orteils pour saisir le contenant de ces herbes d'un brun-roux foncé qui sentaient très mauvais, mais qui était drôlement efficace pour soigner des débuts d'infections grippales. En plus, la tisane l'aiderait à dormir.

Tiélan tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller sa mère.

Tiepi avait eu une grosse journée de travail et elle s'était couchée tard en plus, devant préparer des vaccins alors qu'elle devait se rendre à la petite école du village le lendemain pour vacciner des enfants.

La jeune fille venait à peine de mettre l'eau à bouillir pour faire infuser sa tisane lorsque les voix se levèrent toutes ensembles dans sa tête, comme une sorte de murmure d'abord...se transformant ensuite en un tonnerre incohérent.

Tiélan saisit sa tête en poussant un cri de surprise.

Elle mit aussitôt la main sur sa bouche et tendit l'oreille. Heureusement, Tiépi dormait si profondément qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée!

Pendant un moment, Tiélan crut qu'elle avait rêvé ou qu'elle avait subi une sorte de vertige ou une hallucination auditive à cause de ce début de grippe.

C'était plus sérieux qu'elle ne le pensait! se dit-elle. Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse examiner par sa mère demain matin avant que cette dernière ne parte au village.

Mais alors qu'elle venait de verser l'eau sur les herbes dans sa tasse, la sensation de froid monta de nouveau en elle. Les voix s'élevèrent en un sourd grondement puis montèrent toutes ensembles à nouveau dans la tête de la jeune fille qui paniqua et tomba sur ses genoux, mettant sa main sur ses oreilles et mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas crier.

C'était comme si quelqu'un, quelque chose tentait de passer à travers son cerveau pour communiquer avec peu importe qui ou quoi? La sensation glaciale était maintenant présente partout en elle, jusque dans sa tête.

Les voix s'élevaient encore comme si elles parlaient toutes en même temps, mais ignorant qu'elle était là. De plus, Tiélan ne comprenait rien à rien à ce qu'elles disaient! Non seulement à cause de la cacophonie de tant de voix résonnant à la fois, mais également parce que cette langue lui était totalement étrangère.

Mais les voix étaient froides, dénuées même d'émotions, transportant simplement des ordres et des commentaires, des sensations qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas comme étant humaines.

Et pourtant, il y avait deux sensations constantes qui revenaient à tour de rôle et s'entremêlaient dans le choeur de ces voix si étranges...deux émotions qu'elle reconnut quelque peu, mais pourtant si différemment exprimées que chez l'être humain: une excitation sauvage et aussi la faim.

_Une très grande faim._

- Allez-vous en...gémit Tiélan en se prenant encore une fois la tête entres les mains. _ALLEZ-VOUS-EN,_ _TOUS!_

Deux bras la saisirent soudain, l'entourant affectueusement.

Tiélan avait cru vraiment ne pas avoir crié si fort, mais apparemment ce qu'elle avait cru n'être qu'un gémissement sourd sortant de ses lèvres avait réveillé sa mère.

Tiépi enleva les mains des oreilles de sa fille et la força à la regarder.

- Allons allons, qu'y a-t-il ma chérie? Tu as fait un cauchemar? Es-tu malade? dit la voix inquiète de la guérisseuse.

- Mère...je...j'ai si froid! Et puis les voix...elles parlent, elles résonnent tout autour de moi mais...je ne vois pas ces personnes qui parlent! Je les sens à l'intérieur de moi, c'est tout. Suis-je en train de devenir folle?

Tiépi aida sa fille à se relever et la poussa doucement vers sa chambre.

- Retournes te coucher. Je vais finir de préparer ta tisane et te l'apporter. Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Demain, je vais t'examiner plus attentivement.

Bien que la sensation de froid était toujours présente en elle, Tiélan retourna sous les couvertures de son lit qu'elle remonta jusqu'au cou, heureuse de découvrir que les voix n'étaient plus présentes dans sa tête.

Tiépi revint avec la tasse de tisane. Elle la tendit à sa fille et surveilla jusqu'à ce que Tiélan ait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, même si elle grimaçait à cause du goût amer.

Elle toucha le front de sa fille: pas de température. Pourtant, un léger voile de sueur couvrait sa lèvre supérieure.

- Ça va mieux, dit Tiélan une fois qu'elle eut terminé le breuvage aigre qui pourtant l'avait réchauffé agréablement.

- Ces...voix sont-elles encore dans ta tête? demanda soudain sa mère.

Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Très inquiète. D'habitude, quelqu'un aurait simplement calmé la personne prétendant avoir entendu des voix, lui affirmant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, voire une sorte d'hallucination si en effet la maladie en était la cause.

Mais Tiépi fronçait les sourcils, semblant attendre avidement la réponse de sa fille.

Tiélan se concentra.

- Non. dit-elle enfin. On dirait qu'elles vont et viennent.

- Décris-moi ce froid que tu ressens...décris-moi les voix, exigea soudain Tiépi.

Tiélan le lui expliqua du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis elle fixa sa mère:

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu de t'expliquer les voix? As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une telle chose?

Tiépi hésita, son expression grave et angoissée inquiétant encore plus sa fille.

- Mère? demanda Tiélan, maintenant carrément effrayée. Tu crois que c'est une maladie mentale?

- Non. dit enfin la guérisseuse, hochant négativement la tête pour assurer sa fille qu'elle ne la croyait pas folle du tout. Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose. Ton père...Arlan. Il avait le _Don_. Peut-être tiens-tu de lui? Ce grand froid en toi, ces voix inhumaines qui murmurent autour de toi et parlent une langue inconnue...

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu veux dire par ce «Don»! Je veux savoir! dit la jeune fille d'une voix péremptoire et exaspérée.

- Ton père et moi parlions souvent de toutes sortes de choses lorsque j'allais le rejoindre dans la cabane de la forêt. Entre autres, nous avons parfois évoqué ces wraith dont nos ancêtres ont reçu autrefois la visite, lorsque le grand champ de force n'était pas encore en fonction autour de la planète. Il m'a alors appris que parmi les légendes de Sovari, courait une rumeur prétendant que certains des habitants de son village auraient autrefois possédé un don spécial leur permettant de ressentir la présence des wraith en avance. Il décrivait ce don comme une sorte de grand froid grandissant en eux...et encore plus pour certains, il y avait également la présence de voix dans leur tête. Ces gens qui à quelque part étaient des privilégiés pouvaient ressentir la présence de un ou de plusieurs wraith et ainsi prévenir les leurs pour que les habitants puissent s'enfuir avant que ces monstres n'arrivent pour les enlever.

- Tu...tu crois que moi, je possèderais ce Don? Tu parles d'un privilège! dit la jeune fille d'un ton narquois. C'est vraiment très désagréable, tu sauras! Je n'en veux pas, termina Tiélan en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- ….et puis, comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il s'agit bien de cela? reprit-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Est-ce que mon père possédait vraiment ce fameux don? Il te l'a affirmé?

- Il ne l'a jamais su avec certitude car évidemment, cela fait des milliers d'années que les wraith ne sont pas revenus sur notre monde, ceci grâce à la protection installée par les soins de la générosité des Anciens! Pourtant, je me souviens de la description qu'il m'en a fait, selon les textes anciens de son peuple. Alors je crois qu'il avait en effet ce don, hérité de ses lointains ancêtres. Mais il n'a jamais eu à ressentir ces sensations puisque nous n'avons jamais été attaqués.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent soudain, leur expression devenue encore plus lugubre et angoissée.

- Alors s'il est vrai que je possède ce don hérité de mon père, dit Tiélan d'une voix tremblante...cela veut dire que quelque chose s'est passé dans le sanctuaire! Que le système qui nous protège est défectueux. Ils...ils vont venir, mère!

Tiépi ne répondit pas, restant d'abord figée sur place.

- Habilles-toi, dit-elle soudain d'une voix qu'elle voulait le plus ferme possible. Nous allons au sanctuaire prévenir Nétayé. Ou plutôt, c'est elle qui nous apprendra que notre champ de force ne tient plus. Si ces voix ont pu rejoindre ton esprit...alors cela signifie que nous sommes en danger!

(à suivre)

_**N/A:**_ _J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette intro à ma nouvelle fiction! Je sais qu'un prologue se doit habituellement d'être assez court, mais comme certains d'entre vous mes lecteurs le __savez déjà...je suis plutôt un auteur qui s'exprime et écrit longuement!_

_Comme toujours, j'aimerais que vous me donniez vos premières impressions et vous savez aussi à quel point j'aime vos reviews! Quand cela m'est possible, je réponds à chacun de vous._

_Ma fiction étant basé principalement sur les wraith de la (malheureusement défunte) série La Porte des Étoiles d'Atlantis, nous les verront enfin dans le prochain (ou plutôt premier) chapitre._

_Pour ce qui est de Todd cependant, soyez patient car lui apparaîtra probablement dans le chapitre qui suivra._

Note supplémentaire:

_* Traduction du poème de Toska 9 :_

_"Lamentation d'une adoratrice":_

_"Que m'avez-vous jamais donné? Quoi? Mon monde a été envahi, mon pays a été conquis._

_Mon village vous avez rasé, mon foyer vous avez détruit._

_Mon peuple vous avez subjugué, ma famille vous avez prise._

_Mes espoirs vous avez éteints, et mes rêves vous les avez écrasés!_

_Mon corps vous appartient...même mes pensées, vous pouvez les voir._

_Je respire à votre commandement, n'existe seulement que pour vous servir._

_Que m'avez-vous jamais donné?_

_Quoi?_

_Rien...rien...rien._

_Excepté..._

_L'exquise libération de la soumission absolue."_

** _Notez que le prénom de mon héroïne Tiélan se prononce: «Tiélanne»._


	2. Chapter 1 - Cueillette -

**Worshipping Todd**

**-II-**

_Chapitre I (La Cueillette)_

Note de l'Auteur:

Ce chapitre est coté _**«M»**_ pour lecteurs matures. (Contenu de violence et sexe). Merci d'en prendre note!

**«Fearless people,  
Careless needle.  
Harsh words spoken,  
And lives are broken.  
Forceful ageing,  
Help me, I'm fading.  
Heaven's waiting,  
It's time to move on...  
I'm crossing that bridge,  
With lessons I've learned.  
Playing with fire,  
And not getting burned.  
I may not know what you're going through.  
But time is the space,  
Between me and you.**

_**Life carries on... it goes on.  
Just say die,  
And that would be pessimistic.  
In your mind,  
We can walk across water.  
Please don't cry,  
It's just a prayer for the dying!  
**__(A Prayer for the Dying, Seal)_

**- Première Partie -**

**Kélowna...**

Tout le monde discutait vivement lorsque Tiélan et sa mère arrivèrent sur la grand place en face de la mairie, siège du gouvernement du village.

Clairement, c'était la panique.

Les membres du conseil tentaient pourtant de ramener le calme, exhortant chacun à ne pas tous parler en même temps et à laisser la parole aux deux représentants de l'autorité de leur village, soit le maire Sandor et la Grande Prêtresse Nétayé.

Tiélan fut à la fois heureuse et inquiète de voir que Nétayé était sur place. La présence de la vieille femme sage était rassurante mais...de la savoir ici voulait dire que sa pire crainte était fondée: le champ de force ne protégeait donc plus leur planète d'ennemis potentiels, les pires étant les wraith!

Nétayé était justement en train d'expliquer comment et pourquoi le système des modules du sanctuaire était devenu défectueux, rompant ainsi le grand champ de force qui assurait l'invisibilité pour toutes formes de vie sur Kélowna.

- Nous devons organiser tout de suite la fuite de notre population vers la montagne sacrée, affirmait Nétayé d'une voix calme et ferme. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution!

Le maire Sandor était un homme pas très grand, dans la mi-quarantaine. C'était celui-là même qui avait succédé au grand-père de Tiélan il y a quelques années dans ses fonctions. Il caressa sa barbe noire, sceptique.

- Je te respecte énormément, Grande Prêtresse. Tu sais aussi que je partage tes croyances! Je serais d'accord pour évacuer les enfants, les vieillards et les malades, mais toute population valide devra prendre les armes pour défendre notre village. Pas question de laisser les wraith tout détruire et enlever les nôtres!

Les partisans de la ligne dure qui voulait que les kélowniens prennent les armes contre les wraith levèrent les poings en l'air et hurlèrent leur accord avec le maire.

Nétayé eut un petit rire triste et amer.

- Insensés! dit-elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir la foule exaltée. Il est trop tard! Nous avons beau posséder des armes, elles n'auront que très peu d'effet sur les wraith! Quand ils vont voir à quel point notre société a progressé, ils vont tout détruire après avoir cueilli le plus d'humains possible pour les emmener sur leur vaisseau-ruche. Se battre ne servira qu'à attiser leur colère et à sacrifier des vies pour rien! Nous nous devons d'assurer la sécurité de _toute_ la population et de la diriger le plus vite possible vers les caves de la montagne! Nous ne savons même pas de combien de temps nous disposons avant que les wraith arrivent ici...

- Ne l'écoutez pas! Ce n'est qu'une vieille folle qui vit encore selon les principes des Anciens! Cette ancienne croyance qui prétend qu'il existe des monstres qui se nourrissent de la force vitale des humains. Vraiment, ce ne sont que des légendes! Un jour ou l'autre, ce système ancestral se serait effondré de toute façon...

Tout le monde se retourna d'un bloc vers l'homme qui venait de parler et qui s'avança dans le cercle au milieu de la foule, faisant face à Sandor et surtout à Nétayé. Il y eut même des clameurs de protestations venant de gens scandalisés du comportement irrespectueux du nouvel arrivé envers leur Grande Prêtresse.

- ...et que va-t-il se passer maintenant que la planète n'est plus protégée par le champ de force? continua l'homme d'un ton narquois en s'avançant vers Nétayé.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pouces du visage de le vieille femme:

- _RIEN!_ continua-t-il d'une voix forte. Ce ne sont que des sornettes que beaucoup trop d'entre vous croyez encore. Ces créatures que vous appelez wraith sont des légendes nées de l'imagination fertile de nos ancêtres. Pourquoi bouleverser ainsi la population qui devrait abandonner leur travail, leur maison, leur bétail pour courir se cacher dans la montagne? Je vous le dis, vous perdez temps et argent à suivre les lubies de Nétayé! Heureusement que moi et mon groupe sommes ici pour ramener tout le monde à la raison. De grâce, il se sert à rien d'effrayer les kélowniens et de courir se cacher, car aucun «_monstre»_ ne viendra nous prendre!

Nétayé n'avait pas dit un mot mais elle avait fixé l'homme dans les yeux avec un mélange de pitié et de déception.

- Bénédek, dit-elle enfin. J'aurais dû savoir que tu viendrais troubler ce conseil. Tu n'as pas à croire ce que je dis, libre à toi! Mais je te prie de te tenir à l'écart et de laisser le maire, le conseil et moi-même décider de ce qui est le mieux pour la sécurité des nôtres...pour nous tous!

Maintenant, les clameurs venaient de tous côtés: ceux qui avaient peur et voulaient s'enfuir vers la montagne, ceux qui bravement clamaient qu'ils allaient prendre les armes pour défendre Kélowna...et ceux qui comme Bénédek ne croyaient aucunement que le village était en danger et qui voulaient simplement continuer leur vie paisible, se riant de ce qu'ils appelaient du folklore et de l'affabulation.

Observant le tout, Tiélan et sa mère rejoignirent Nétayé.

- C'est donc vrai...ils vont venir! dit Tiélan en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la Grande Prêtresse qui la regarda tristement dans les yeux en hochant silencieusement de la tête.

La vague de froid revint soudain dans tout son être. Ensuite, les voix basses, râpeuses, trop nombreuses, tendues par l'excitation la firent de nouveau agripper son crâne de ses deux mains et elle plia légèrement le torse en poussant un gémissement.

Puis Tiélan reprit contenance, prenant sa voix la plus forte pour recouvrir le tollé des voix de la foule qui discutait toujours de la situation, trois clans s'étant formés:

- Nétayé a raison! dit alors Tiélan d'une voix forte. Je vous en prie, écoutez-là! Elle est la voix de la raison. Ils viennent...ils se rapprochent. Je le sais, je les entends!

Tiépi s'était approchée de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, plongeant ses yeux inquiets dans les siens.

L'expression de la Grande Prêtresse devint soudain intense et elle fixa Tiélan, soudain intéressée.

- Mais que dis-tu gamine? fit alors Bénédek. As-tu perdu l'esprit? Comment peux-tu savoir avec certitude que des ennemis viennent sur Kélowna?

- Je les entends dans ma tête! dit alors Tiélan en se tournant avec virulence vers l'homme incrédule. Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer mais tout ce que je sais c'est que vous devez écouter Nétayé! Nous devons évacuer le village, parce que dans très peu de temps les wraith seront là et vont nous enlever tous et ensuite tout détruire...

Nétayé, qui regardait toujours aussi intensément la jeune fille, se rapprocha d'elle et murmura, stupéfiée:

- Tu as donc le Don! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir de mon vivant une personne possédant ce cadeau venu des Anciens...

Tiélan voulut lui répondre mais son crâne résonnait maintenant, comme si son esprit était le siège d'un bombardement de voix. Elle agrippa encore une fois sa tête, des larmes coulant maintenant de ses beaux yeux clairs.

- Il te faut apprendre à le maîtriser Tiélan. Refermes tout de suite ton esprit. Ne les laisses pas savoir que _nous savons!_ dit Nétayé d'une voix vibrante. Ils ne doivent pas voir où nous allons tous aller nous cacher...

Dans la foule, il y avait eu des murmures incertains mais carrément, beaucoup des habitants étaient impressionnés par le comportement bizarre et insolite de cette jeune fille qu'il connaissait presque tous, la fille de la guérisseuse. Plusieurs d'entre eux se rangèrent instinctivement du côté de Nétayé, croyant la Grande Prêtresse et décidant qu'il valait mieux suivre ces deux femmes qui leur affirmaient avec certitude que les wraith arrivaient.

- Ahhh! Tout ceci est absurde! dit soudain la voix méprisante et excédée de Bénédek. Que tout ceux qui veulent suivre aveuglément une vieille prêtresse aux croyances dépassées et une gamine malade qui entend des voix le fassent. Que toute personne raisonnable me suive et retourne chez elle ou à son travail! Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps avec toutes ces bêtises!

Visiblement écoeuré, il tourna les talons, suivi d'un groupe constitué à peu près du tiers des personnes présentes sur la grand place.

De son côté, le maire du village n'avait pas dit un mot, observant la jeune fille au comportement insolite, ce qui le remplissait de perplexité. Sandor était un homme sage et objectif d'habitude mais là, il était carrément incertain. Devait-il suivre les conseils de Nétayé ou organiser plutôt des unités de combattants pour tenter de repousser l'ennemi?

Pour lui cependant, il serait folie de ne rien faire et de suivre l'avis de Bénédek qui voulait simplement ignorer ce qu'il appelait des «lubies».

Il prit finalement une décision:

- Nétayé, je te demandes à toi et à tes prêtresses de réunir sur la grand place tous les enfants, les vieilles personnes ainsi que les malades. Ils seront les premiers à être évacués vers les cavernes. Je fais appel à vous tous! dit-il alors d'une voix plus forte. Que tous les volontaires, hommes, femmes, adolescents, tous ceux en âge et assez en forme pour combattre se dirigent vers l'armurerie pour quérir des armes. Nous n'allons pas donner à ces créatures détestables notre village sur un plateau d'argent! Et surtout, nous allons défendre nos vies.

Des clameurs accueillirent favorablement la décision du maire.

Nétayé, Tiélan et Tiépi ne perdirent plus de temps à plaider en vain que ce n'était pas la solution et que TOUS, sans exception, devaient abandonner leurs maisons et leurs possessions pour rejoindre les cachettes dans la montagne sacrée.

- Nétayé, je veux venir avec toi! dit Tiélan. Je vais t'aider à réunir les enfants et les personnes incapables de se défendre.

La Grande Prêtresse hocha son accord de la tête. Même si Tiélan n'était plus officiellement prêtresse, elle savait qu'elle lui serait d'une grande aide.

Tiélan se retourna vers sa mère. Elle s'en voulut soudain de l'avoir oubliée, prenant sa décision sans la consulter.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma fille! la rassura Tiépi. Je dois m'occuper des malades du dispensaire et aller aider à leur évacuation. Je vais ensuite aller chez nous et prendre quelques-unes de nos possessions, oh pas beaucoup! Mais je vais nous préparer chacune un sac-à-dos. Allons ma chérie, vas! Tu te dois d'être aux côtés de Nétayé et des prêtresses. Nous nous rejoindrons plus tard dans la montagne. Je t'aime ma chérie!

Tiélan hésitait à laisser sa mère, mais il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps maintenant!

Elle la serra longuement contre elle, l'assurant également de son amour.

Puis elle suivit Nétayé qui se dirigeait vers le centre du village où déjà quelques prêtresses frappaient aux portes de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant pour réunir toutes les familles.

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

_Tiélan savait qu'ils allaient venir. Leurs voix étaient toujours dans sa tête, avec cette étrange faim brûlante au coeur de tout leur être._

_Ses gens seraient cueillis, il y aurait des cris et des pleurs. Les survivants seraient forcés à devenir des esclaves._

_Mais alors qu'elle aidait Nétayé et ses soeurs prêtresses à rassembler les familles, à former des groupes d'enfants, de personnes âgées ou handicapées pour qu'ils soient dirigés en toute sécurité vers les caves de la montagne sacrée, une sorte de grande paix s'était emparée d'elle, la rendant efficace. _

_Elle était résignée, s'accrochant à sa conviction d'avoir fait la bonne chose en les avisant de ce qui allait se passer, même si certains s'étaient moqués d'elle._

_Ils étaient maintenant entre les mains du destin, de l'Univers..._

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

**Quelques heures plus tard...**

La jeune fille pressentait que les wraith seraient là bientôt.

Le soleil était en train de se lever et la chaleur de ses rayons, la douce brise agitant les arbres indiquaient que la température serait idéale, que cette journée allait être superbe. Si elle devait mourir aux mains d'une espèce de prédateur envahisseur, alors au moins elle allait profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillée auparavant!

Son propre sort, Tiélan s'en fichait un peu. Elle venait de passer la dernière heure à réunir les gens vulnérables de Kélowna et à former des groupes auxquels on avait choisi pour chacun un leader qui allait se charger de les diriger vers les cachettes.

Elle ferma ses yeux, présentant son visage au soleil...tendant l'oreille en même temps aux voix multiples dans sa tête, étonnamment bien organisées. Depuis un moment, elle avait réalisé qu'elle pouvait contrôler le flot de ce froid déplaisant pénétrant en elle et surtout le grondement des voix inconnues dans son esprit, si étranges et agressives.

Nétayé la regarda pendant une minute, témoin du Don de son ancienne élève, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

- Tiélan, le temps presse! dit soudain la vieille femme d'une voix lasse, interrompant la jeune fille qui semblait ailleurs. J'ai encore besoin de toi. Il me reste une dernière mission à accomplir et nous devons être deux pour cela. Nous allons au sanctuaire maintenant! dit-elle d'une voix ferme et prenant le chemin menant au sanctuaire, ne regardant pas en arrière, certaine que son ancienne élève la suivrait.

Tiélan hésita à peine une demi-seconde puis la suivit, habituée à obéir à la Grande Prêtresse, même si elle avait hâte d'aller rejoindre sa mère.

Une fois là-bas, Nétayé courut vers le Sancti et sortit de sa toge le pendentif qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou. Elle actionna un petit mécanisme et le pendentif s'ouvrit, révélant une clé dorée à l'intérieur, sculptée d'étranges symboles ressemblant à une version éculée du langage des Anciens.

Elle actionna un autre mécanisme situé sous le panneau principal de contrôle du système du champ de force.

Tiélan avait mille questions à lui poser mais évidemment, la hâte avec laquelle Nétayé travaillait et son regard fermé et déterminé lui recommandaient de se taire.

Une fois le mécanisme secret enclenché, la grande plaque sur laquelle les trois modules étaient bien en place dans leur cavité commença à tourner d'abord lentement, puis elle s'enfonça rapidement dans un espace qui venait de s'ouvrir dans le sol, près de leurs pieds.

Tiélan se recula instinctivement et ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée par ce qui se passait, témoin de ce mécanisme ingénieux et stupéfiant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant.

Une fois la grande plaque enfoncée dans le sol au centre du sanctuaire, Nétayé se pencha et introduisit la clé dans un petit espace qui s'était ouvert juste à côté du réceptacle abritant maintenant les trois modules.

Une sorte de cercle apparut et se referma rapidement comme la corolle d'une fleur. Le matériel était tout aussi épais que le plancher de marbre mais plus lisse et agrémenté d'une mosaïque, représentant trois jeunes prêtresses en train de faire des choses bien différentes: une était en train d'allumer la flamme d'une torche tout contre un mur du sanctuaire. La seconde était à genoux, en train de méditer. Quand à la troisième, elle dansait tout autour des deux autres.

Tiélan n'avait jamais vu cette mosaïque qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de grande oeuvre artistique, si elle avait eu plus de temps pour bien l'observer. Elle devina cependant que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer et que les trois images qu'elle représentait avaient une signification qui lui échappait pour le moment.

À part cette jolie mosaïque sur la surface lustrée du plancher, il n'y avait plus maintenant nulle trace des modules et du grand système de protection. Tout était disparu dans le sol!

Ce fut alors que Nétayé se rua sur Tiélan, posant un bras sur son épaule pour attirer son attention et levant au niveau de ses yeux la clé qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

- Écoutes-moi bien mon enfant. Ce système va protéger les modules pour toujours et à jamais, car aucun ennemi de notre peuple ne doit découvrir nos sources d'énergie, surtout qu'il reste deux modules encore valides. Tiélan, tu seras donc désormais la seule à connaître le code que je vais te donner pour leur remise en marche. Je te fais confiance! Il n'est _PAS QUESTION_ que tu révèles à qui que ce soit ce code! Il ne faut pas que ces modules d'énergie tombent entre des mains malveillantes, tu comprends? Si jamais tu remets les pieds ici, tu seras la seule à qui reviendra la décision de reprendre les modules, mais uniquement pour qu'ils servent à des fins pacifiques ou pour le progrès de la science.

Trop de choses tournoyaient dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle comprenait que les modules des Anciens ne devaient évidemment pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, surtout celles des wraith! Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nétayé la rendait seule responsable de ce code secret. Elle avait trop de questions, mais elle décida de n'en poser qu'une seule, d'un ton précipité:

- Nétayé, tu parles comme si tu...tu étais certaine de ne pas survivre. Pourquoi me donner ce code et non pas le confier au maire? Pourquoi moi?

- Tu as le Don, dit Nétayé en la regardant avec intensité. Toi seule sera capable d'abriter suffisamment ton esprit pour tromper un esprit wraith.

- Mais je..-

- Nous n'avons pas le temps Tiélan! Avec cette clé je vais enclencher un mécanisme d'autodestruction du sanctuaire, mais les modules qui sont maintenant profondément dissimulés dans le sol ne subiront aucun dommage. Seul le sanctuaire va s'écrouler sur lui-même.

Plus que jamais confuse, Tiélan n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions alors que la Grande Prêtresse se pencha sur son oreille pour lui murmurer deux fois de suite les chiffres du code.

- Mémorises-les et enfonces-les profondément dans ton esprit Tiélan. La clé ne sera plus nécessaire car elle sera détruite avec le reste de ces lieux. Ne laisses surtout _personne_ connaître ce code. Même pas si des gens se disent tes amis et semblent posséder de bonnes intentions. Apprends plutôt à bien les observer, suis ton instinct et sois prudente avant de faire confiance à _qui_ tu donneras ces codes! Allons, dépêchons-nous. Je dois enclencher l'auto-destruction et nous n'aurons alors plus que quelques minutes avant de fuir d'ici.

Tiélan fit ce que la Grande Prêtresse voulait et mémorisa le code, observant la femme qui se dirigea précipitamment vers le mur droit, se penchant et pesant sur la troisième pierre à partir du bas qui se renfonça, faisant apparaître un panneau de contrôle.

La plaque noire brillante au centre se mit à clignoter, indiquant des chiffres en langage des Anciens. Nétayé introduisit la clé dans une fente et un compte à rebours silencieux s'enclencha.

- Nous avons cinq minutes, dit Nétayé en rassemblant ses jupes pour courir plus aisément, prenant la main de Tiélan pour l'enjoindre à la suivre.

Mais Tiélan s'était soudain figée, semblant à l'écoute de quelque chose dans sa tête. Son expression devint soudain effrayée et résignée.

- Il est trop tard pour fuir, Nétayé. _Ils sont ici..._

Elle entendait maintenant. Et elle voyait tout clairement.

_«Un grand vaisseau sombre dans sa tête, tout comme celui de la fresque des caves. Des petits vaisseaux-insectes se précipitant hors des ouvertures de la ruche, pointant leur nez directement vers la planète._

_Et puis un de ces vaisseaux de transport atterrit et en sortit celui qui parmi toutes les voix dans sa tête possédait celle qui était la plus forte, la plus autoritaire._

_Puis les cris des villageois qui venaient d'apercevoir ces créatures...les wraith.»_

C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait une telle image, en même temps que la sensation de froid et toutes ses voix résonnant simultanément et calmement dans son esprit, au travers des cris tragiques des habitants de Kélowna.

La pauvre Tiélan était si effrayée qu'elle prit l'apparence d'une statue aux lèvres entrouvertes et aux yeux agrandis de terreur.

Nétayé comprit tout de suite et prit les choses en main. De toute façon, des gémissements terribles ressemblant au bourdonnement amplifié d'insectes en train de voler et de piquer au sol, ainsi que les tous premiers hurlements des kélowniens se faisaient entendre en ce moment, à l'extérieur du sanctuaire.

- Vite, ma fille! dit la Grande Prêtresse en saisissant Tiélan par les épaules pour la sortir de son état de transe. Tu dois me jurer de conserver ce code coûte que coûte! Fuis tout de suite et va rejoindre ta mère! Sauves-toi Tiélan!

- Mais...mais Nétayé, tu viens avec moi n'est-ce pas!? Le sanctuaire est sur le point de s'effondrer! Pas question que je te laisse seule.

Nétayé la gifla aller retour si soudainement que la jeune fille porta automatiquement la main à ses joues rouges, trop choquée pour réagir.

- Je reste ici, siffla la Première des Prêtresses. Les wraith sont à nos portes et je vais les distraire pendant que tu t'enfuies! Promets, Tiélan! Et va-t-en! C'est un ordre.

Sortant de son état d'ébahissement, Tiélan serra les dents et promit tout ce que Nétayé voulait, la suppliant pour la dernière fois de la suivre.

Mais soudain derrière la vieille femme un rayon blanc illumina le plancher du centre du sanctuaire, là même où la plate-forme des modules anciens s'était enfoncée dans le sol.

Trois formes fantomatiques apparurent: deux énormes brutes masqués et un individu plus mince, vêtu d'un long manteau, un long voile de cheveux lisses et argentés cachant son visage.

- Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre maintenant, tout va exploser! _SAUVES-TOI!_ hurla Nétayé, se détournant de Tiélan pour faire face aux trois intrus.

La jeune fille resta figée une seconde puis elle se retourna, se mettant à courir de toutes ses forces, des larmes l'aveuglant alors qu'elle trouva le chemin de la sortie de l'atrium presque par instinct.

Un cri horrible la cloua sur place. Malgré elle, Tiélan se retourna et vit la Grande Prêtresse qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, sa seconde mère, lancer un dernier regard serein et plein de défi au wraith non masqué qui s'était vivement rapproché d'elle et l'avait attaquée à une vitesse fulgurante.

Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande sur un pitoyable hurlement à un volume qu'elle aurait cru impossible à atteindre. Le cri se transforma ensuite en gémissements, sa voix faiblissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir totalement muette. Son visage était maintenant si vieux que Tiélan n'aurait pu jurer qu'il s'agissait de Nétayé ou non, si elle ne l'avait su avec certitude.

La créature se nourrissant d'elle poussait un sifflement de pur délice, ses dents horribles montrées dans un rictus inhumain, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'un plaisir mauvais.

Cachée plus loin, Tiélan étrangla son cri de détresse, portant les mains sur sa bouche. La jeune fille fit un dernier adieu silencieux dans sa tête à la vieille femme et se jura que sa mort ne serait pas inutile, qu'elle transporterait le secret de ce code jusque dans sa tombe.

Elle courut les derniers mètres la séparant de la sortie du sanctuaire et sortit à temps, se précipitant par terre dans l'herbe grasse d'un champ de fleurs environnant.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit sourd puis retentissant jaillit du sol alors que le sanctuaire implosa enfin.

Il emporta en s'écroulant sur lui-même le cadavre de la Grande Prêtresse mais aussi en même temps la vie des trois wraith...ultime vengeance de Nétayé.

Au sein de la terre sous le sanctuaire, les trois modules étaient en sécurité maintenant, sommeillant, leur secret emporté par la Grande Prêtresse mais conservé en toute sécurité dans l'esprit de Tiélan.

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

Ce fut une victoire rapide.

Le village fut facilement cueilli, même si certains des habitants résistèrent, possédant des armes à feu assez performantes pour se battre. Mais évidemment, aucun de ces pitoyables humains n'était de taille à lutter contre ses drones et ses officiers!

Le Commandant(*) observa au loin les darts qui terminaient de cueillir les humains en enveloppant de leur rayon des groupes ou des individus isolés, alors que d'autres darts se préparaient à lancer les salves de rayons de feu pour détruire le village en entier.

Comme son Second l'en avait averti pendant sa patrouille en avant-garde, cette civilisation qui était restée longtemps sans la visite des wraith était beaucoup trop avancée technologiquement parlant pour que les prédateurs wraith leur permettent de continuer à évoluer après leur départ.

Alors au contraire de ce que faisaient d'habitude les wraith, au lieu de ne prendre qu'une partie de la population pour que les survivants puissent repeupler ce territoire, il ordonna l'éradication complète du village et de ses humains, en guise de représailles.

Le Commandant de la ruche avait fait un travail brutal et efficace.

Maintenant, leur communauté aurait de la nourriture en quantité suffisante pour un bon moment. La reine serait apaisée, comblée, le ramenant peut-être dans ses bonnes grâces.

Il était toujours efficace, ses missions remportant généralement le succès attendu.

Cependant, il s'ennuyait de plus en plus...

Bien qu'il eut pu se nourrir en quantité suffisante de trois humains ce jour-là, le Commandant se promena tranquillement devant son dart alors que deux navettes de transport attendaient tranquillement derrière lui, en périphérie du village.

Des drones étaient en train de réunir tout ce dont les adorateurs pourraient avoir besoin: nourriture, vêtements, outils de travail et objets divers.

D'autres drones s'occupaient de regrouper toute la population. Des groupes étaient formés. Toute personne inutile et malade serait éliminée. Les autres seraient séparés en deux groupes: l'un serait réservé pour renflouer les cocons plutôt vides ces temps-ci, mis en stase en attente pour servir plus tard de repas.

L'autre serait mis en cellule et plus tard, lui et ses officiers viendraient inspecter la marchandise.

Esclaves, adorateurs, espions, runners...il y avait bien des manières de servir les wraith.

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

Plus loin, Tiélan se leva tout de suite après s'être assurée qu'aucune roche ou autres débris venant de l'explosion du sanctuaire ne l'avait atteint.

Ne perdant plus de temps à pleurer la mort de Nétayé, elle se mit à courir vers la place principale du village dans l'espoir que sa mère avait bien rejoint le reste des habitants du village.

Mais le spectacle qui l'attendait de pied ferme, plus elle s'approchait des abords du village, la découragea et l'effraya en même temps.

C'était exactement comme sur l'immense fresque dans les caves!

Les wraith étaient bel et bien arrivés, apportant avec eux peur, souffrance, mort et anéantissement.

Le ciel si beau ce matin-là s'était assombri à cause des nombreux petits vaisseaux présents dans le ciel et des nuages de fumée grise et noire montant des maisons au loin, en train de brûler.

Les minuscules vaisseaux en forme d'insecte parcouraient le ciel, vrombissant de ce bruit de bourdonnement écoeurant, imitant au centuple celui d'un moustique.

Piquant d'abord en vrille vers le sol en projetant ensuite des rayons pâles et blancs qui balayaient la surface, englobant au passage s'ils avaient de la chance des humains qui couraient en hurlant, les étranges appareils remontaient ensuite en vitesse en emportant dans leur ventre la précieuse marchandise dont les molécules avaient été désintégrées puis stockés à l'intérieur de ces vaisseaux.

Plus loin, d'autres vaisseaux semaient mort et destruction, projetant une sorte de rayon bleuâtre qui mettait le feu aux demeures des habitants de Kélowna.

Tiélan resta figée à peine deux secondes mais enregistra tous les détails de cette scène de cauchemar absolu.

Les habitants du village qui avaient eu la chance de courir plus vite que les rayons téléporteurs les poursuivant se dirigeaient à l'orée de la forêt.

Pourtant, des troupes de soldats masqués les attendaient et les ramenaient au centre du village.

Ne voyant sa mère nulle part, Tiélan envoya une supplication muette vers l'Univers, espérant que Tiépi, ainsi que tous les groupes formés d'enfants et de personnes malades et handicapées, aient eu le temps de rejoindre l'abri des cavernes.

Elle se remit à courir, croisant un des groupes de combattants composés de filles et de garçons armés qui accouraient, menés par le maire Sandor, tous prêts à combattre bravement pour leur liberté. L'une des filles lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre mais elle lui cria qu'elle devait d'abord s'assurer que sa mère était en sécurité. Puis après, elle irait renflouer les rangs des résistants.

Des hurlements atteignirent en chemin ses oreilles et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour associer ces horribles cris et gémissements à l'attaque de wraith affamés sur l'un ou l'autre de ses compatriotes. Elle ne pouvait rien pour eux de toute façon.

Elle atteignit enfin la rue où elle demeurait, constatant avec effroi que la plupart des maisons brûlaient encore. Une explosion assourdissante suivie d'un début d'incendie retentit et elle eut le temps et la présence d'esprit de plonger derrière un gros arbre, évitant ainsi des fragments en flammes projetés partout.

Soudain, une voix connue cria son nom. Tiélan vit courir vers elle Kerwan, ce jeune homme qu'elle et sa mère avait soigné hier. Il boitillait mais se précipitait le plus vite possible dans sa direction.

- Tiélan! Je te cherchais, dit-il à bout de souffle. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Les wraith sont en train de tout détruire, c'est trop dangereux ici. Suis-moi!

Tiélan résista quand le jeune homme la prit par le bras dans l'intention évidente de l'entraîner à sa suite.

- Non! Je dois retrouver ma mère! Kerwan, est-ce que tu l'as vue? A-t-elle réussi à se mettre en sécurité?

Kerwan se figea sur place, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

- Tiélan...je suis désolé. dit-il simplement, son visage pâle et défait.

- Co...comment ça tu es désolé? Tu...veux dire que tu ne l'as pas vu ou bien...est-elle restée là-bas? fit-elle en pointant d'un geste péremptoire le bloc des maisons où elle habitait, sa voix montant en vrille sur la fin de sa phrase.

Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer la sienne de si loin et elle crut à tort que Tiépi était morte, soit brûlée ou sous les débris de l'explosion de leur maison.

Tiélan se dégagea vivement de la poigne de Kerwan dans le but de courir vérifier si sa mère était toujours là-bas, n'attendant même pas la réponse du jeune homme, tant elle était soudain paniquée.

Mais il courut jusqu'à elle et la rattrapa en tirant sur son bras, la prenant aux épaules pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

- Tiélan...elle n'est plus là. J'étais du groupe de Tiépi. Nous nous sommes assurés que tous les malades assez bien pour marcher se dirigent vers l'abri des cavernes. Nous avons ensuite été séparés et lorsque je suis revenu voir si ta mère et toi vous étiez enfin retrouvées, je...je n'ai plus retrouvé d'elle que...que...ne me forces pas à le dire Tiélan. Je suis si désolé, si tu savais! Mais il te faut me suivre maintenant. Tiépi m'a fait juré de prendre soin de toi!

Tiélan était glacée d'horreur, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri qui ne voulait pas sortir.

Puis elle se mit à taper de ses deux poings contre la poitrine du jeune homme, hurlant qu'elle devait aller voir, qu'il s'était sûrement trompé, que ce n'était probablement pas sa mère qui...

Elle non plus ne pouvait envisager qu'un de ces monstres s'était nourri de sa pauvre mère, elle qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche!

- C'était bien elle, dit Kerwan d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Je...je l'ai vu. J'ai vu cette chose avec sa main sur elle et...et je n'ai pu rien faire, Tiélan. Pardonnes-moi!

Elle finit par s'écrouler tout contre la poitrine de Kerwan.

Mais il la saisit soudain par l'avant-bras en la suppliant de venir avec lui.

Tiélan se mit à courir à sa suite comme un automate, lançant un dernier regard vers l'arrière, son coeur transformé en une lourde pierre dans sa poitrine.

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

Un spectacle horrifiant accueillit les deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grand place.

Une bonne cinquantaine de soldats wraith masqués gardait plusieurs groupes d'habitants qui semblaient avoir été séparés selon un ordre établi:

Des hommes et des femmes plus vieux d'un côté. Plus loin, les hommes jeunes, forts et valides, puis un dernier groupe composé seulement de femmes âgées de moins de trente ans.

Les officiers wraith se concentraient spécialement sur ce dernier groupe, encerclant lentement les femmes en les scrutant délibérément d'un regard évaluateur et même pervers.

Le groupe des rebelles qui s'étaient battus, mené par Bénédek, avait échoué lamentablement. Tiélan et Kerwan reconnurent quelques-uns des jeunes qu'ils fréquentaient et qui avaient été regroupés avec les autres. Sur le sol, certains d'entre eux gisaient maintenant, cadavres à peine reconnaissables qui avaient servi de nourriture aux conquérants.

- Viens...fuyons vers la montagne, dit d'une voix basse, dans un seul souffle son compagnon.

Il prit la main de Tiélan mais elle resta là, figée comme une statue. Elle venait de voir au loin quelques prêtresses qu'elle considéraient comme des soeurs lorsqu'elles avaient travaillé et médité ensemble dans le sanctuaire. Elle aperçut la jeune Nori qui était morte de peur et qui sanglotait dans les bras de Sliva.

- On ne peut pas les laisser ainsi! murmura Tiélan sur le même ton. Il faut faire quelque chose!

- Et quoi donc? dit Kerwan d'un ton à la fois ironique et désespéré. Tu vois les membres du conseil? Le maire Sandor ainsi que Bénédek? Ils ont tous été capturés. Nous ne sommes même pas armés, Tiélan. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire est de fuir d'ici en espérant ne pas être repérés et ensuite nous diriger vers les caves de la montagne pour rejoindre ceux qui ont réussi à se mettre à l'abri! Allons, viens. On ne peut plus rien pour eux...

Tiélan ravala ses larmes, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Ils prirent un chemin bien caché entre deux files d'arbres mais lorsqu'ils rejoignirent l'orée de la forêt, un groupe de quatre soldats masqués surgirent de derrière les arbres et les entourèrent en poussant des grognements sonores, brandissant devant eux de longues armes étranges, se terminant en pointe et ressemblant à une baïonnette.

Ils furent traînés vers le centre du village et un officier les sépara aussitôt, dirigeant Kerwan vers le groupe des jeunes hommes et Tiélan vers celui des femmes.

C'était fini! se dit Tiélan, si effondrée qu'elle se sentait comme dans un état second, comme si elle n'était que le spectateur involontaire du cauchemar de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y avait des morts un peu partout autour d'eux. Les autres habitants du village étaient sûrement déjà dans le ventre des petits vaisseaux, d'autres avaient été atrocement vidés de leurs forces vitales.

Si peu avaient eu le temps de se sauver!

Tiélan était curieusement résignée, sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, face à ces dangereux prédateurs.

Désillusionnée, elle attendait qu'on décide de son sort.

_Oh...si elle pouvait mourir, rejoindre sa mère, mêler son âme à l'Univers et connaître enfin la paix!_

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

Le Commandant tournait brusquement sur ses talons dans le but de rejoindre son vaisseau et de retourner sur sa ruche, quand son esprit attira son attention sur quelque chose de plutôt insolite en ces lieux.

Une sorte de sensation télépathique, un peu comme dans le lien communautaire avec ses frères wraith, mais toutefois bien singulière. Un signal subtil, faible mais bel et bien présent.

Il retourna sur ses pas, son esprit scannant le chaos des pensées de tous ces humains rassemblés en une horde bien ordonnée par ses soldats.

Curieux, il détecta l'esprit d'une jeune humaine qui à son approche sembla sortir d'une rêverie étrange, alors qu'elle aurait dû être alertée et aussi pleine d'appréhension que les autres.

Il reconnut cet esprit. C'était la présence fragile, fantomatique, presque insignifiante qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans son vaisseau, avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur ce monde et aussi, lorsqu'il avait participé à la cueillette, se battant puis se nourrissant ensuite de son dû.

Dans le feu de l'action il n'y avait pas prêté attention, concentré sur sa tâche et ensuite sur le plaisir de rassasier sa faim de force vitale humaine.

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

Tiélan vit s'approcher l'un des wraith, se dirigeant visiblement vers elle d'un pas vif et déterminé.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, l'instinct de la peur prenant possession d'elle. Les autres femmes du groupe firent automatiquement place à l'officier wraith, à la fois inquiètes et en quelque sorte soulagées que les attentions du prédateur ne se dirigent pas sur l'une d'entre elles.

S'arrêtant devant elle à quelques pouces de son visage, la chose grande et très pâle aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux inhumains posa son regard sur elle, la scrutant d'un regard froid et évaluateur.

Tiélan tenta de reprendre contenance. Elle se dit qu'elle allait sûrement mourir.

_Et puis après? Elle avait perdu ce jour-là sa mère et tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Aussi bien donner à ce monstre un spectacle de rébellion qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt!_

Elle se redressa et raidit sa silhouette en tentant de se faire grande, même si elle était plus courte d'une bonne tête que le grand spécimen qui se penchait sur elle comme une tour menaçante.

Alors que le wraith se mettait à l'encercler et à l'examiner comme si elle n'était qu'un morceau de viande sur l'étal d'un boucher, Tiélan regarda la créature avec un air de défi, ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux tout aussi froids que le prédateur qui venait de finir son cercle autour d'elle.

- Intéressant, dit celui qui devait sûrement être le Commandant, étant donné son grand air d'autorité et son uniforme plus noir et rutilant que celui des autres.

La voix du monstre était basse, râpeuse, mais surtout surprenante. Elle avait l'impression que deux personnes en lui avaient parlé d'une façon simultanée!

Il l'examina pour ce qui sembla une éternité à Tiélan et aux autres femmes du groupe, qui retenaient également toutes leur souffle.

- Humaine, je suis maintenant ton maître et je m'attend à de l'obéissance ou bien tu rencontreras ta mort. Maintenant, suis-les!

Désignant d'un long doigt - recouvert d'une sorte d'armure d'un bleu-vert étrange et griffue au bout - les deux soldats wraith masqués qui venaient de s'approcher d'elle par derrière, l'officier wraith tourna les talons sans plus de façon et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers son vaisseau.

Soudain révoltée, Tiélan réagit spontanément. Elle se débattit, mais elle n'était qu'un pantin impuissant sous la poigne des bras musclés des brutes qui la maintenaient solidement. Elle se mit à crier et à sangloter en même temps:

- Vous avez tué ma mère! Vous avez torturé et assassiné les miens! Je vous hais! Vous êtes venus ici tout détruire alors je ne veux plus vivre. Tuez-moi tout de suite!

Le wraith encore une fois tourna les talons et revint sur ses pas, projetant soudain sa main droite qui s'arrêta à quelques pouces de la poitrine de la jeune fille, maintenue solidement entre les bras des drones.

Le Commandant poussa un grognement d'avertissement, tenté de se nourrir de la délicieuse rébellion et de la colère de ce morceau de choix.

Tiélan poussa un hoquet de terreur, doublé par les cris des quelques habitants capturés et impuissants et des pleurs et supplications s'élevant du groupe des femmes.

Mais elle se força encore une fois à rester immobile, plongeant ses yeux défiants dans les yeux jaunes de reptile si inhumains du monstre en face d'elle:

- Allez-y, dit-elle d'un ton sinistre. Je sens votre faim, prenez ma vie! Je m'en fiche! dit la jeune fille qui impunément et sans hésitation, plongea son esprit dans celui du prédateur.

_C'était si étranger et organisé, malgré la férocité et la faim encore bien présente du wraith. Mais il y avait aussi toutes ces images qu'elle recevait: un vaisseau sombre et froid, immense. La fébrilité et l'excitation des prédateurs, sur le point de mettre la main sur leurs proies. La présence hautaine d'une créature femelle, bien plus terrible et autoritaire que celle de ce Commandant! Un flot coulant de pensées communautaires, se dirigeant toutes ensembles vers __**elle**__, mais aussi tous si animal et possédant pourtant la volonté, la raison, le désir de converger vers un même but..._

_«Quoi...ces créatures avaient une reine? C'était une femelle qui régnait sur cette espèce où la grosse majorité des individus étaient des mâles?»._

Ne pouvant résister à sa curiosité, Tiélan tenta d'avancer encore plus dans les chemins complexes de la pensée du wraith mais soudain, elle se sentit repoussée violemment hors de sa tête comme si elle venait de heurter de plein fouet un mur de briques! En même temps, elle se retrouva en position agenouillée bien malgré elle, ses genoux et les paumes de ses mains heurtant le sable râpeux et les cailloux sur le sol.

Elle agrippa ensuite ses tempes, un bourdonnement intense et une voix retentissant dans sa tête comme un tonnerre.

La voix de stentor retentit, tout autant extérieurement qu'à l'intérieur de son crâne.

_C'était __**Lui**__. C'était bien la voix plus forte et dominante qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée de son rêve étrange et que mille voix prenaient son esprit pour une arène de combat._

- Restes hors de ma tête, humaine! gronda le Commandant. Tu n'aimeras pas ta punition si je dois me répéter...

- Alors tuez-moi tout de suite! répondit Tiélan en relevant sa tête, fixant le wraith d'un regard plein de haine.

Il eut alors le sourire le plus diabolique qu'elle n'ait jamais vu de sa vie.

- J'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur toi désormais, humaine. Je déciderai du moment de ta mort. Pour le moment, tu es mienne et je ferai ce que bon me semble de ta vie!

Les drones traînèrent l'humaine pantelante vers un cercle plus restreint où avaient été poussées une bonne douzaine d'autres jeune femmes.

Un de ces bizarres petits vaisseaux en forme d'insecte passa au-dessus d'elles, les balayant toutes en une seule fois dans un large rayon et les emportant vers l'inconnu.

**- Deuxième Partie -**

_« The Runner »_

Courir...

Mes jambes marquent le pas

de mon cœur qui bat...

Courir...

Tu vois ce point là-bas?

C'est mon nirvana.

Courir...

Sentir mon sang cogner comme un tambour

Et courir encore, courir toujours,

Courir...

Après moi, après ma vie

Je connaitrai enfin le répit.

Courir...

Et j'attendrai enfin ma récompense

Dans ce marathon de soleil,

Courir...

Ce rythme dans ma tête

Là où rien ne s'achète

Courir...

Je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Un arrêt sonnerait mon glas!

Courir...

Encore et encore,

Je veux sentir mon corps...

Courir...

La douleur est en moi,

Ma vie cogne en chaque pas.

Courir...

L'arrivée, mon horizon,

La terre, ma passion,

Courir...

La ligne est franchie...

J'inonde de vie...en attendant la mort. *

_(anonyme)_

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

Quatre ans.

Quatre ans maintenant que Tiélan courait pour sa vie.

Un transmetteur subspatial implanté à la base de son cou, un sac à dos de peau d'animal transportant ses maigres possessions, une gourde à son ceinturon pour l'eau et deux poignards: l'un dans un étui contre sa hanche et l'autre, plus petit, à l'intérieur de sa botte droite.

Depuis toutes ces années, elle avait réussi à survivre. C'était rarement le cas pour le spécimen femelle de son espèce, l'humain!

Très surprenant même. Mais la jeune femme avait appris beaucoup de choses durant ces quatre années. Elle avait aussi énormément changé.

Non seulement était-elle la possession, le jouet du Commandant wraith mais...

Tiélan était devenue un _Runner..._.

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

*** Flashback ***

_Tiélan bougea finalement. Elle ouvrait enfin les yeux! Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur sa silhouette allongée, le visage anxieux._

_La jeune fille se mit sur ses genoux, prenant soudainement sa tête à deux mains et se mettant à tituber en se levant sur des jambes flageolantes. Elle réussit à se rééquilibrer, grâce au mur tout près._

_Mais elle retira tout de suite sa main. La surface de ce mur était étrange, humide, visqueuse._

_- Tout doux, lui dit une voix familière. Ne brusques pas tes mouvements. Tu dois avoir mal à la tête, n'est-ce-pas? Comme nous toutes!_

_Tiélan ouvrit plus grands ses yeux, voyant enfin le visage de celle qui venait de lui_ _parler._

_- Sliva! Où sommes-nous? dit-elle, son esprit toujours confus alors qu'elle constatait en effet qu'elle avait un mal de crâne déplaisant et une légère nausée._

_Avant que Sliva n'ait pu répondre, une jeune fille se précipita sur Tiélan, s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée plutôt que de juste l'étreindre, heureuse de la revoir._

_- Nous sommes dans la cellule d'un de ces grands vaisseaux! dit la petite Nori. Tiélan, est-ce que ça va? Aurais-tu vu Nétayé? Nous l'avons cherché à notre réveil mais nous ne l'avons pas vu, dit l'apprentie-prêtresse._

_Tiélan commençait à se rappeler de tout... _

…_.et ça voulait dire aussi de la mort horrible de la Grande Prêtresse._

_Oui, tout lui revenait. Son village, son foyer détruit. Sa mère assassinée, dévorée par un de ces monstres. Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu!_

_Les maisons brûlant, les gens criant alors qu'ils tentaient de fuir en vain les rayons descendus du ciel pour les cueillir et les transporter vers ce lieu infernal._

_Tiélan tourna ses yeux vers les deux femmes. Elle fut incapable de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé pour Nétayé. L'expression triste et sombre sur son visage leur apprit que leur Grande Prêtresse n'était plus de ce monde._

_Elle venait à peine de reprendre conscience que des bruits de bottes résonnant sur le plancher du corridor faisant face à leur cellule se firent entendre._

_Quelques femmes se mirent à pousser des hoquets de terreur et à pleurer._

_Deux soldats masqués, tout comme ceux qu'ils avaient vu dans leur village entrèrent, se séparant pour faire place à un wraith grand et mince, imposant, sa longue chevelure blanche coiffée en épaisses dreadlocks et attachée derrière. Son uniforme était un peu plus sophistiqué que celui des simples soldats mais pas assez pour signifier qu'il __occupait un rang important. Il envahit la bulle de Tiélan en s'approchant si près de son visage que leur nez se touchèrent presque. _

_Montrant de vilaines dents acérées de prédateur, il siffla d'une façon menaçante et dédaigneuse et se retourna si brusquement pour sortir de la cellule que la masse de ses dreadlocks aurait heurté Tiélan, si la jeune fille ne s'était pas reculé d'instinct._

_Aucun mot ne fut prononcé de la part d'aucun des wraith alors que les deux soldats la saisirent sans ménagement, la traînant hors de la cellule._

_Nori cria en suppliant qu'on ne fasse pas de mal à son amie. Le sous-officier tourna vivement sur ses talons et revint vers elle, la touchant simplement d'une main sur sa poitrine. Mais la force décuplée de l'action projeta violemment la petite derrière, provoquant un cri de surprise et de douleur chez elle. Tiélan regarda avec anxiété par-dessus son épaule, constatant que Nori avait réussit à se relever, aidée par deux des femmes, semblant ne souffrir de rien de grave._

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

_Tiélan fut traînée et poussée dans une large pièce sombre. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'éclairage tamisée._

_Combien de temps attendit-elle dans cette pièce vaste et étrange, constatant qu'elle était complètement seule? Elle n'en avait aucune idée._

_Figée au tout début, la jeune fille se mit à marcher en hésitant, prenant conscience du décor insolite et même dégoûtant autour d'elle._

_Les murs tout autour de Tiélan avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'un cauchemar. En fait, cela ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un corps humain. Les surfaces semblaient recouvertes de lambeaux de chair ou bien de grosses veines. C'était probablement contre une telle surface que Tiélan s'était appuyée à son réveil dans la cellule. Elle s'approcha et toucha un des murs du bout d'un doigt...c'était spongieux et répugnant._

_L'endroit était froid, mais la température était quand même supportable pour un corps humain. _

_Puis soudain une présence. Son esprit fut aussitôt envahi...ou plutôt assailli!_

_C'était __**Elle.**__ Celle qu'elle avait brièvement vu dans les pensées du Commandant._

_Elle se retourna brusquement et vit la femelle wraith s'approcher encore une fois trop près d'elle. Décidément, ces créatures n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était le droit à l'espace personnel!_

_Une autre présence derrière elle._

_- Agenouilles-toi devant ta reine, humaine...dit la voix désormais familière du Commandant._

_Bien avant qu'elle ne se pose la question à savoir si elle allait obéir ou non, une volonté incroyable la força à plier les jambes et elle s'effondra sur ses genoux, touchant un sol froid comme du marbre._

_Tiélan sentit une main fraîche et sèche relever sa tête par le menton. Ses yeux plongèrent malgré elle dans le regard intense de deux très grands yeux dorés, lourdement maquillés et ornés de longs cils blancs._

_Le regard que la reine posait sur elle était froid, évaluateur, dénué de toute expression ou sentiment que la jeune fille aurait pu reconnaître chez un être humain._

_La reine portait une robe somptueuse faite entièrement d'un cuir noir et souple. Tous ses doigts, à part ceux couverts de cette étrange armure au bout griffu, étaient décorés de bagues lourdes et extravagantes, tant en grosseur qu'en couleurs._

_Sa longue chevelure atteignait sa croupe, d'un blanc pur, bouclée, tombant lâchement comme un rideau qui venait entourer ses traits anguleux, faisant un contraste saisissant avec sa chair d'un vert bleuté. Un long tatouage sinueux comme un serpent remontait de son décolleté jusqu'à son visage, allant aussi haut que son front, presque à la ligne de ses cheveux._

_La reine semblait tout aussi fascinée par son examen de la jeune humaine en face d'elle, tout comme l'était Tiélan qui n'aurait pu dire si c'était la beauté étrange de cette créature ou plutôt sa force mentale effrayante et écrasante qui l'impressionnait le plus._

_- Intéressant en effet, Commandant...murmura soudain une voix basse et sensuelle, utilisant le même double ton que chez le mâle mais avec une qualité plus subtilement dangereuse dans le timbre._

_Elle caressa soudain d'un geste lent et délibérément sensuel la joue tendre et pâle de Tiélan. Bien qu'effrayée, la jeune fille se retrouva clouée sur place par le pouvoir mental incroyable de la créature, incapable de s'éloigner de la main de ce monstre._

_Libérant enfin la fille de son emprise, la reine tourbillonna élégamment sur elle-même et se dirigea vers son Premier Officier qui plongea dans une révérence toute aussi basse que respectueuse, ne laissant que le voile de sa chevelure argentée et parfaitement coiffée à la vue de Tiélan._

_- Je détecte chez elle le Cadeau télépathique, créé par cette Abomination il y a longtemps et qu'elle a dû recevoir comme bagage génétique de la part d'un de ses géniteurs, dit la reine d'une voix lente et suave, se promenant entre la jeune humaine et son Commandant._

_Puis les deux wraith passèrent en mode télépathique, comme s'ils avaient voulu délibérément voir ce dont Tiélan était capable de faire avec ce don...et sûrement aussi pour rehausser son niveau d'anxiété._

_«Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'elle, Majesté? De telles abominations se doivent d'être exterminées habituellement. Mais il y a aussi des ruches où des scientifiques découvrant un de ces spécimens désirent mener des expériences sur eux.»_

_«C'est en effet intriguant. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi l'un de nos frères a dépassé ainsi les règles sur l'éthique de notre espèce, osant expérimenter sur notre nourriture. Son sort m'est indifférent, Commandant! Car ayant été cueillie, cette nourriture ne pourra maintenant plus prévenir les autres de notre présence. Faites-en ce que vous voudrez...» _

_C'était étrange, ces voix résonnant dans sa tête alors que les deux wraith discutaient sans prononcer un mot de vive voix, se regardant à peine, lançant des regards narquois ou malveillants en direction de la jeune fille, toujours sur ses genoux._

_«Ils me torturent en parlant de mon futur sort comme si cela n'était rien du tout! Quelle race cruelle...» se dit Tiélan._

_Mais tout-à-coup, la panique monta dans sa tête. Pas pour son sort, car elle ne se faisait aucune illusion._

_Tiélan venait de réaliser qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour ne pas que la reine ne découvre par son puissant pouvoir mental ce que Nétayé lui avait fait jurer de dissimuler: soit le code pour déverrouiller la cachette des modules, scellés profondément dans le sol du sanctuaire écroulé._

_Trop tard..._

_La reine venait de pivoter encore une fois sur les talons de ses bottes noires, hautes et superbes, alertée par la panique que Tiélan tentait désespérément de cacher. Elle vint se planter devant l'humaine et releva plus brutalement sa tête, un de ses ongles longs et vert foncés s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre du menton de la fille._

_- Tu essaies de me cacher quelque chose humaine!_

_Le Commandant avait suivi sa souveraine, curieux de voir quelles informations sa reine pourrait tirer de cette toute jeune fille qui n'avait pas semblé être un individu de quelque importance parmi son peuple, malgré le Cadeau télépathique évident dont elle jouissait._

_Tiélan trembla de tout son corps. En toute hâte la jeune fille se raidit, tout autant physiquement que mentalement, bâtissant gauchement une série de murs tout autour de son esprit. _

_«Nétayé m'a dit que je pouvais contrôler mon Don!» se souvint-elle._

_Mais la reine abattait bien trop facilement les murs les uns après les autres, se rendant implacablement vers l'endroit de son esprit où Tiélan gardait le secret du code. _

_Non, il ne fallait pas que cette créature apprenne l'existence des modules d'énergie et __mette la main dessus, ce qui serait une catastrophe pour tous les humains de cette galaxie!_

_La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour empêcher la reine d'atteindre cette information, ce fut de penser à la montagne sacrée, là-bas sur Kélowna. Elle visualisa la montagne, comme si elle voulait mettre les remparts sûrs de la surface la plus élevée du village tout autour de son autre secret, comme si les roches rassurantes et millénaires de son monde auraient pu la protéger de l'intrusion extrêmement puissante de l'esprit de la reine._

_Mais à l'intérieur de la montagne il y avait les caves..._

_...et dans les caves, les seuls habitants kélowniens qui avaient réussi à atteindre cet abri temporaire, sains et saufs de la fureur sauvage des prédateurs wraith._

_- Non! cria la jeune fille, prenant ses tempes à deux mains._

_Mais il était trop tard._

_Le large sourire diabolique et suffisant de la reine lui dit qu'elle avait trouvé l'information, croyant que c'était la seule que Tiélan lui cachait._

_Les deux wraith communiquèrent encore une fois mentalement mais cette fois-ci, en excluant Tiélan. Le Commandant saisit la jeune fille par l'avant-bras et la tira sur ses pieds, manquant lui disloquer une épaule. Il la traîna hors de la salle sans ménagement. _

_La reine les suivit et prit la tête. Sa démarche était royale, suffisante et assurée alors qu'elle menait le wraith et la prisonnière humaine vers le pont de commandement._

_Une fois sur le pont, tous les officiers wraith présents plongèrent dans une profonde inclinaison du buste et de la tête pour saluer avec respect et dévotion l'entrée de leur souveraine et du Premier Officier._

_Le Commandant se dirigea tout droit vers une sorte de console sortie tout droit du sol. Il toucha d'une manière sûre de lui une grande toile d'un vert pâle, ressemblant à un assemblage de lambeaux de peau tendue, servant ostensiblement à entrer des données._

_Un large écran vert s'illumina, portant des symboles complexes que Tiélan ne connaissait pas, même si certains de ces caractères lui faisaient penser au langage des Anciens._

_Le Commandant ayant terminé d'entrer des paramètres leva les yeux dans la même direction que la reine. Un autre écran, blanc cette fois-ci, apparut au niveau du regard de tous._

_Incrédule, Tiélan vit apparaître la reproduction virtuelle et fidèle de la montagne sacrée de Kélowna. Un endroit que jusqu'ici les wraith avaient heureusement «oublié» de détruire avant de partir._

_Soudain paniquée, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, se traînant jusqu'à la reine et agrippant ses jambes. _

_- Non, s'il-vous-plaît Majesté, je ferai ce que je voudrai, mais ne faites pas ça! S'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît! se lamenta la jeune fille à travers ses pleurs, ses larmes venant s'entremêler au sang sur ses joues et son menton._

_Outrée, la reine siffla et la repoussa du bout d'une de ses bottes avec une expression dédaigneuse, puis elle eut encore une fois ce sourire cruel et froid. D'un simple clignement d'oeil elle ordonna ensuite au Commandant de détruire à partir de l''espace la montagne sacrée._

_Le wraith appuya sur un contrôle et un bruit sourd et long à l'extérieur annonça le tir unique d'un long rayon laser sur la cible. Pas besoin d'être le témoin visuel de la chose pour savoir que la montagne s'effondrait en ce moment sur elle-même, ses cavernes s'écroulant sur les réfugiés et les exterminant dans une mort affreuse._

_Tiélan resta figée, pantelante, sa main sur sa bouche et sa gorge sèche, un cri immense retentissant à l'intérieur de sa tête mais ne franchissant pas ses lèvres._

_Parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu révéler le secret des modules du sanctuaire, Tiélan n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'exterminer les seuls survivants de son peuple, même si c'était par main interposée._

_Des enfants, des vieillards, des malades et handicapés. Tout ce qui restait de Kélowna, son foyer._

_- Faites ce que vous voulez d'elle, Commandant..je vous la donne! dit la reine d'un ton totalement indifférent en se retournant vers la porte, sortant de son pas de félin, ne jetant en passant qu'un regard froid et impassible sur la silhouette affaissée de l'humaine vaincue._

_Tiélan se dit qu'elle voulait mourir..._

_Elle venait de tuer tous les survivants de Kélowna._

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

_Comme dans un brouillard, Tiélan fut traînée par deux drones hors de la pièce, le Commandant wraith les précédant._

_Complètement hébétée, elle fut menée ensuite dans le milieu d'une autre pièce, plus petite et à l'éclairage plus intense. Au centre de cette salle il y avait une table de métal, sa surface comportant des symboles élaborés. Il y avait aussi des sangles de cuir sur les côtés de la table._

_Sans proférer un mot, le Commandant communiqua avec deux wraith qui venaient de s'avancer vers eux, regardant la fille avec une expression de curiosité mais surtout un __appétit furieux que Tiélan ressentit jusque dans ses tripes._

_Le Commandant rugit soudain, faisant reculer les deux wraith. Ces derniers ne portaient pas d'uniforme à proprement dit, mais plutôt une sorte de tunique noire faite de cuir léger par-dessus un pantalon gris-charbon. Des symboles brillants et élaborés garnissaient les manches longues et les côtés des tuniques. _

_- Elle n'est pas de la simple nourriture, gronda l'officier supérieur. C'est ma nouvelle adoratrice personnelle..._

_«Adoratrice? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela?» se dit Tiélan. _

_Elle ne voulait adorer personne. Surtout pas un de ces monstres!_

_- ...quiconque osera se nourrir d'elle, à moins que je ne le permettes expressément, sera exécuté sur le champ! termina le Commandant avec un long sifflement d'avertissement._

_Les deux wraith s'inclinèrent avec une certaine réticence, mais visiblement prêts à obéir. _

_La minute d'après, Tiélan se retrouva nue jusqu'à mi-ceinture, étendue sur la table métallique et sanglée, à plat ventre, sa chair touchant le métal froid de la surface de ce qui ressemblait à une table d'opération._

_Malgré son désir de mourir, la jeune fille était remplie d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire maintenant? N'avait-elle pas assez souffert sous l'emprise terrible de cette reine, n'avait-elle pas été assez torturée lorsque le reste de ses gens avaient été exterminés lors de l'explosion de la montagne sacrée? Ces monstres ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se nourrir d'elle et la laisser rejoindre bien vite les âmes des autres kélowniens?_

_Dans sa confusion, elle se rappela que le Commandant l'avait qualifiée «d'adoratrice personnelle»._

_Des bruits autour d'elle, des sifflements et des grognements malfaisants puis l'un des wraith s'approcha tout près d'elle. Il leva bien haut dans sa main pour qu'elle la voit un long objet étrange et argenté qu'elle reconnut comme étant une sorte de seringue, terminée par une aiguille beaucoup trop longue et épaisse._

_Sans autre avertissement il toucha du bout du doigt un endroit précis sur le bas de sa nuque et abaissant la seringue, il plongea brutalement l'aiguille qui s'enfonça entre ses vertèbres._

_Tiélan mordit ses lèvres, se jurant de ne pas crier pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ses êtres cruels et déments. Mais lorsque le wraith qui devait être un scientifique pesa sur le plongeur de la seringue et repoussa à l'intérieur de son corps un liquide froid et ensuite brûlant, un hurlement d'animal s'échappa de ses lèvres bien malgré elle, la douleur vive et atroce faisant entrer son corps en convulsions. Elles finirent par diminuer, puis cesser __brusquement._

_L'autre scientifique s'approcha alors pour étendre sur la blessure une gelée froide et transparente qui calma instantanément la vive brûlure. Tiélan sentit même le picotement particulier de la chair en train de guérir, mais d'une façon accélérée et plutôt inusitée chez un humain._

_Le wraith la saisit brusquement par l'avant-bras pour la faire s'asseoir. Tiélan saisit gauchement sa chemise en loques pour recouvrir pudiquement sa poitrine. _

_- J'aime beaucoup regarder ta chair, humaine... dit le Commandant, lui parlant pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans cette pièce. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insistes à la recouvrir. Tu es mienne de toute façon!_

_Un des scientifiques passa alors une sorte de petit appareil à quelques pouces du dos de Tiélan. Il se mit aussitôt à émettre un bip régulier. Il fit un signe de tête à son officier supérieur, confirmant ainsi que la chose à l'intérieur d'elle fonctionnait._

_C'était plus fort qu'elle...Tiélan devait poser la question:_

_- Que m'avez-vous fait? Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me tuer? dit-elle avec défi._

_Le Commandant avança devant elle et leva sa tête qu'il tint d'une façon hautaine, étrécissant ses yeux et prenant son temps pour répondre, l'examinant ensuite de la tête aux pieds._

_- Je n'ai pas le désir de te tuer humaine..._

_- Mais c'est ce que vous faites. Vous tuez les humains! dit Tiélan d'un ton froid et fataliste._

_- Peut-être, fit l'officier en lui adressant un large sourire, rempli de cruauté et de mépris. Mais pour le moment, tu seras ce que je veux que tu sois: un «runner» (**)._

_Il l'agrippa par un bras, la forçant à descendre de la table et à se mettre debout. _

_Plus faible qu'elle ne l'eût cru à la suite de cette chirurgie à froid, Tiélan vacilla sur ses jambes mais réussit à ne pas tomber, s'accrochant à la table derrière elle._

_Alors qu'elle allait lui demander ce qu'était un «runner», la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec un sifflement ressemblant à celui d'un serpent. _

_Une femme entra, tout de blanc vêtu. Elle portait un sac sous le bras, des vêtements et divers objets._

_Elle jeta un regard indifférent sur Tiélan et s'inclina ensuite vivement devant le Commandant. Elle recula ensuite dans l'ombre, son regard aux abois, attendant les ordres du wraith._

_- Cette adoratrice va t'aider à revêtir ces vêtements et t'expliquera les règles. Ton Cadeau m'a fait te choisir une voie bien différente pour toi, humaine. Ta vie maintenant sera celle d'un runner. Tu as quarante-huit heures de liberté devant toi sur le monde où nous allons te téléporter. Ensuite, la chasse va commencer...dit le Commandant avec un grand sourire carnassier._

_Tiélan le fixa, commençant à comprendre ce que le sort lui réservait maintenant._

_- Vous...vous allez me pourchasser comme un animal? dit-elle d'un ton incrédule, ses traits sidérés._

_- Quelques-uns parmi nous aimons beaucoup pratiquer ce sport, dit le wraith d'un ton léger et presque plaisant. Nous relâchons des runners et ensuite les poursuivons, ceci grâce à un transmetteur, tout comme celui que je viens de te faire implanter. Ton don télépathique te donnera pourtant un avantage: tu pourras ressentir ma présence bien avant que je n'arrive, tout autant que celles de mes frères qui te poursuivront également. Ahhhh quel défi ce sera pour moi de mettre la main sur un tel morceau de choix! dit le wraith en tournant tout autour d'elle, posant sur son corps des yeux à la fois affamés et plein de concupiscence._

_- Et si vous mettez la main sur moi...quel sera mon sort? dit Tiélan d'une voix désespérée, soudain écrasée par la terrible cruauté de ces prédateurs._

_Le wraith eut un petit rire sonore, ou plutôt une sorte de reniflement railleur, sûr de lui._

_- Pas de si. __**Je vais**__ mettre la main sur toi humaine, tôt ou tard. J'espère que ton peuple t'a bien appris les règles de survie et à te battre...parce que je risque fort de ne pas m'ennuyer avec toi!_

_Il se pencha lentement tout contre son oreille, lui susurrant finalement d'un ton lent et suave:_

_- Je déciderai alors de ton destin, mon petit animal. Tu vivras ou tu mourras. Mais avant, tu apaiseras ma faim...ou plutôt __**mes **__faims._

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

En tant que Runner, Tiélan n'avait plus jamais pensé au futur.

Devant survivre, elle refusait de penser au passé et ne se concentrait que sur le présent.

Le futur était une chose nébuleuse de toute façon. Imbibé d'invraisemblance...quelque chose que seulement les gens heureux étaient autorisés à envisager.

_Au tout début, elle avait été parachuté sur un monde dans une jungle magnifique, luxuriante mais étouffante._

_Le soleil était si gros dans le ciel que la jeune fille comprit que le climat humide et suffocant de la planète allait l'accabler et la ralentir dans sa fuite._

_Plein d'animaux et de plantes pour se nourrir, mais plein aussi de tous les dangers que recélait cette jungle: reptiles, insectes, ainsi que de plus gros prédateurs..._

…_.c'était sans compter ceux qui allaient bientôt se mettre à sa recherche, la pourchasser et l'attraper: les wraith._

_Elle profita des quarante-huit heures de liberté allouées par le Commandant pour poser ses repères, attraper quelques petits animaux dans des pièges qu'elle avait apprit à fabriquer lorsqu'elle était toute jeune et que son grand-père était encore en vie...merci à lui pour les leçons de chasse et pêche et les cours de survie!_

_Elle trouva un courant d'eau vive et put y boire et s'y baigner. Elle se fit même une cache entre deux énormes arbres centenaires, se servant de roseaux secs et des très larges feuilles de ces grands arbres comme toiture et protection contre le soleil qui arrivait malheureusement à infiltrer ses rayons implacables au travers de la jungle dense._

_Sa connaissance des herbes et racines lui permit de manger sans se soucier de se faire empoisonner par une quelconque pousse ou champignon suspect._

_Elle attrapa même une sorte de lézard qu'elle dépeça à l'aide de son poignard, découvrant que sa chair était délicate et savoureuse après l'avoir fait rôtir sur un feu._

_Puis le troisième jour, son état de félicité s'évanouit lorsqu'elle sentit dans sa tête le grand froid, l'inconfort habituel accompagnant la présence de wraith._

_Elle dût courir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils s'étaient mis à sa poursuite. Les branches des arbres fouettaient ses bras, ses jambes, son visage. La chaleur étouffante de la jungle et_ _toutes ces racines d'arbres à fleur de sol la firent trébucher beaucoup trop souvent._

_En moins d'une demi-heure, les wraith la rattrapèrent._

_Ils étaient trois. La silhouette du Commandant qui l'avait pris comme esclave et l'avait transformée en runner se profila juste au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle venait de trébucher une fois de trop._

_Essoufflée, en sueur, elle attendit...se disant que la mort viendrait enfin la délivrer et que son âme irait rejoindre celle de sa mère._

_- Mon petit animal, te voilà à ma merci, fit la voix graveleuse et condescendante du wraith. Mais je dois dire que tu me déçois. Je m'attendais à ce que tu opposes plus de résistance, à ce que la chasse soit plus longue et palpitante..._

_- Eh bien vous m'en voyez désolée! dit la jeune fille d'une voix pleine de sarcasme, déversant son fiel sur lui en le provoquant une fois de plus. Vous allez donc devoir me punir par la mort..._

_- Oh non. dit le Commandant en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle et en appliquant une main contre sa gorge pour la maintenir au sol. Tu dois simplement prendre de l'expérience, __devenir plus habile à te dissimuler, apprendre à te défendre, à survivre de plus en plus longtemps entre les moments où je te capturerai de nouveau. Mais en attendant, je vais prendre ma récompense..._

_Sans autre avertissement le wraith déchira le haut de sa chemise, brandit sa main droite alors que les crochets de sa fente nourricière s'accrochèrent à la chair fragile de sa poitrine. _

_Tiélan sentit soudain un grand flot d'adrénaline emplir tout son corps, faisant battre son coeur plus vite et plus vigoureusement. _

_Puis la douleur commença. _

_Non. Ce n'était pas de la douleur mais plutôt sa cage thoracique qui était déchirée, son coeur dont les battements trop forts envahissaient son crâne comme un tambour battant, toute la force de sa jeunesse attirée vers cette main qui drainait son énergie, s'envolant de son corps pour aller remplir celui du monstre. _

_Tiélan entendit un long cri inhumain, réalisant soudain que c'était elle qui hurlait, que sa bouche et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts alors qu'une vrille de feu forait à travers son thorax, lui volant les années de vie qui lui restaient. Elle rejeta sa tête par derrière, s'agrippant involontairement au poignet de son tourmenteur qui avait commencé à grogner de délice, ses premiers râlements se transformant en un rugissement d'extase au fur et à mesure que la vie de l'humaine s'infiltrait dans tout son corps._

_Ce n'était rien de ce que Tiélan avait pu endurer auparavant comme douleur, rien non plus de ce dont elle avait pu être témoin, lorsque sa mère devait soigner des gens très malades qui souffraient épouvantablement._

_Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire à l'agonie qui consumait totalement toutes ses années, toute son énergie et sa soif de vivre._

_Cela ne venait pas en vagues montantes qui finissait par diminuer: c'était constant. _

_Elle sentit soudain son âme s'envoler hors de son corps alors que ses cris diminuaient. Trop faible maintenant, sa gorge refusait de propulser même un gémissement ténu._

_Comme si elle flottait au-dessus d'elle, Tiélan vit la tête relevée, penchée par derrière du Commandant qui, la bouche ouverte sur un grondement extatique, recevait les dernières années de sa vie alors que la silhouette grotesque de son enveloppe corporelle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une vieille momie desséchée, un squelette ridiculement pourvue d'une longue chevelure épaisse et tout aussi blanche que celle du wraith._

_Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Le Commandant s'arrêta soudain et sans dire un mot, pencha de nouveau sa tête vers elle et la regarda d'un air satisfait après avoir contemplé pendant quelques secondes la paume de sa main encore ensanglantée._

_Tiélan ne souffrait plus maintenant. Elle était au seuil de la mort._

_Cependant le wraith reposa sa main un peu plus haut sur sa poitrine et l'âme de Tiélan fut forcé de redescendre...ou plutôt de se ruer sur le corps pantelant qu'elle réintégra, sentant les faibles battements de son coeur mais surtout toute la douleur de sa vie arrachée, année après année._

_Elle qui avait cru enfin mourir, le flot d'adrénaline qu'elle avait ressenti au début se transforma en une vague plus forte, plus incroyable, un vrai tsunami. Le Commandant wraith était en train de repousser en elle toute l'énergie qu'il venait de lui prendre._

_Année après année, sa vie lui fut rendue. _

_Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible!_

_Une fois que le wraith eut terminé, il se releva lentement et observa tranquillement la jeune femme qui était sous le choc, ébahie de voir tout son corps jeune à nouveau, de sentir la force de sa vie et de son énergie renouvelée et même revigorée, ses yeux agrandis par l'incrédulité._

_«Comment était-ce possible!? se questionnait Tiélan. Il a trouvé un autre moyen de me torturer, conclut-elle quelques secondes plus tard...au lieu de me laisser partir en paix.»_

_Elle remarqua alors que les deux autres wraith n'étaient plus présents. _

_Sans aucune parole et sans autre cérémonie, le Commandant se pencha de nouveau et la souleva sans effort pour la placer sur son épaule, jambes par devant et face au décor de_ _la jungle qui reculait rapidement alors qu'il se mettait à marcher très vite, évitant pour lui-même tous les obstacles de la forêt tropicale et les branches que Tiélan reçut en plein visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abaisse sa tête pour la protéger ensuite de ses deux mains._

_Il la laissa tomber dans le compartiment arrière de la navette dans laquelle il était venu._

_Le petit vaisseau décolla, emmenant une Tiélan toujours hébétée et anéantie vers la ruche de son Maître._

_γ γ γ γ_

_Deux femmes, une dans la quarantaine avancée et une plus jeune, - en fait celle que Tiélan avait vu lorsqu'elle avait été implantée et qui lui avait amené des vêtements et des objets pour sa transformation en runner - étaient toutes deux présentes pour la recevoir alors qu'elle fut déposée sans ménagement dans une petite pièce de la ruche, sans que le Commandant wraith ne lance un seul regard ni aucune parole aux adoratrices ou bien à Tiélan._

_Les femmes se mirent au travail en parlant entre elles, traitant la nouvelle comme si elle n'était que de la marchandise._

_De la marchandise de grande qualité il semblerait, car elles la lavèrent de la tête aux pieds, soignèrent ses égratignures et ses contusions dues au calvaire de la traversée inconfortable à travers la jungle sur les épaules du Commandant. _

_Elles peignèrent ensuite sa longue chevelure en la regardant en silence, leurs yeux reflétant l'indifférence chez la plus vieille, l'envie et le mépris chez la plus jeune._

_Tiélan ne disait mot, ressassant tout ce qui venait de se passer, ivre de la félicité d'un engourdissement délicieux. Elle ne comprenait pas encore que c'est un flot d'enzyme wraith qui avait envahit son corps, responsable de l'énergie extraordinaire qu'elle ressentait et de cet état de bien-être qui avait suivi, après le Cadeau de Vie._

_Une fois propre et bien coiffée, c'est-à-dire sa longue chevelure tombant lâchement en trois parties, l'une dans le dos et les deux autres artistiquement arrangées de chaque côté de son visage, la plus vieille des femmes se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole._

_Mais c'était juste pour statuer encore une fois les règlements régissant le comportement d'une adoratrice envers son Maître._

_- Tu appartiens au Commandant notre Maître, tu m'entends ma fille? dit la voix hautaine et sèche. Il est le seul qui peut te donner des ordres, à moins qu'il n'en décide autrement et qu'il te confie à un autre de ses subordonnés. En présence de tous les wraith, tu dois te tenir tranquille et rester polie en tout temps. Tu ne leur adresses la parole que s'il le font en premier lieu. Comme tu es aussi une runner, tu seras ramenée ici après ta capture par ton Maître ou tout autre wraith et tu recevras un traitement de faveur pendant les deux jours où tu demeureras sur la ruche, ceci avant d'être relâchée sur un nouveau monde._

_Tiélan écoutait comme dans un état second, comprenant enfin qu'elle ne serait qu'un objet de divertissement, employé pour la chasse, presque tuée et ramenée à la vie pour courir à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le Maître se lasse et l'exécute enfin._

_- Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait choisie, toi...alors qu'il y a tant d'autres filles séduisantes ici qui seraient plus qu'heureuses de satisfaire les moindres désirs du Maître?_

_L'autre fille venait de s'adresser à elle pour la première fois, mais ce n'était que du fiel qui sortait de sa bouche tordue par la haine et le dédain. Ses traits auraient été agréables et avenants si ce n'était de l'éternelle expression arrogante et acariâtre sur un visage beaucoup trop jeune pour une telle amertume._

_Tiélan la regarda sans mot dire. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par «satisfaire les moindres désirs du Maître» mais la femme plus âgée termina d'arranger les plis de la longue robe blanche du nouveau jouet du Commandant, robe dont le tissu_ _diaphane ne laissait pas vraiment grand chose à l'imagination._

_- Voyons Zira! Tu vois bien que cette petite est un morceau de roi! Tu as vu ces cheveux et surtout ces yeux? Ce corps mince et musclé?_

_Encore une fois les deux femmes parlaient comme si Tiélan était transparente...ou plutôt comme si elle n'avait pas été là._

_- Oui mais tout de même! marmonna la fille nommée Zira en ramassant les brosses, les serviettes et le bassin d'eau qui avaient servi à pomponner la nouvelle adoratrice._

_Alors qu'elle sortait avec un dernier regard de ressentiment à l'égard de Tiélan, la plus vieille continua ses recommandations:_

_- Je suis la madria, dit-elle. C'est un mot qui vient de je ne sais quel langage issu d'une vieille civilisation pégasienne et qui veut dire: «mère des adoratrices». Je suis responsable de votre entraînement à toutes après votre venue sur la ruche et c'est aussi moi qui rapporte les mauvais comportements de nos filles à nos Maîtres. En tant que runner, tu auras aussi droit aux meilleurs aliments, aux vêtements les plus confortables et à ne pas t'échiner aux mêmes tâches que les autres, pendant les jours de répit que tu passeras sur la ruche. Je te recommande de dormir beaucoup, de te reposer en vue de prendre des forces. Tu en auras besoin pour courir, comme tu le sais déjà! Ta survie dépend de ce que apprendras mais saches qu'il est assez inhabituel pour un wraith de choisir une femme alors que ce sont majoritairement des hommes jeunes et forts qui sont sélectionnés comme runners. Alors je crois bien qu'il a dû voir quelque chose de très exceptionnel en toi. Enfin..._

_Il y eut un silence et Tiélan chercha un peu de compréhension, voire de la compassion dans le regard sévère de cette femme. _

_Elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'indifférence et fermeture d'esprit._

_- Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? demanda-t-elle, craintive de s'enquérir du but de tous ces soins, des vêtements propres qu'elle portait, certes confortables mais pas très décents, posant tout de même la question._

_- Dis-moi, es-tu innocente, Tiélan? demanda soudain la femme d'une voix dure en l'évaluant du regard, passant ses yeux de haut en bas de sa silhouette._

_Tiélan rougit._

_- Oui dit-elle. Pourquoi?_

_Elle n'osait croire ce que l'autre semblait vouloir insinuer._

_La madria renifla, levant le menton et répliquant:_

_- Eh bien, tu ne le seras plus ce soir. Tu es le prix du Commandant, tu comprends? Lorsque ce sera fini, reviens me voir. Je vais probablement devoir te soigner._

_Sans un autre mot ou même un regard de pitié sur la jeune fille, la femme lui tourna le __dos et sortit, lançant par-dessus son épaule:_

_- Suis-moi maintenant._

_«Mais les wraith sont d'une espèce totalement différente! pensa Tiélan en la suivant, affolée. Sûrement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas...pas avec une humaine!?»._

_γ γ γ γ_

Tiélan eut sa réponse la journée même.

Aussi grotesque et incroyable que ça l'était, les wraith et les humains étaient compatibles sexuellement.

Aussitôt que les deux drones l'escortant l'eurent poussée dans les grands quartiers sombres du Commandant, le wraith sorti des ombres, ne portant qu'un mince haut fabriqué d'un tissu sombre et soyeux sans manches, ainsi que son pantalon de cuir.

Tiélan le fixa en tremblant alors qu'il commençait à l'encercler, se promenant paresseusement tout autour d'elle, souriant de ce sourire cruel, grondant comme un animal excité devant sa proie.

- Viens ici, dit finalement le Commandant en se dirigeant lentement vers son lit, lui faisant signe de la main de le suivre.

Pivotant sur ses talons et ne le lâchant pas des yeux, Tiélan tenta de cacher sa peur grandissante. Elle se raidit, se forçant à respirer d'une façon égale, rassemblant tout son courage pour ne pas se mettre à courir partout dans la pièce. À quelque part, elle savait bien que le prédateur en lui se ferait un plaisir de la poursuivre et de lui faire encore plus de mal...

- Non, dit-elle d'un ton bas en réponse à son commandement.

Elle ne le vit même pas arriver sur elle.

Avec une vitesse fulgurante le wraith fut sur elle et la saisit par la gorge en sifflant de colère, la traînant jusqu'au grand lit recouvert de fourrures, la projetant comme un pantin sans se préoccuper de son cri de surprise et de peur.

- N'as-tu donc pas encore compris que tu n'as pas le choix, _humaine_!? Tu m'appartiens corps et âme...

En un mouvement rapide et gracieux, le wraith se débarrassa de ses vêtements et resta debout bien droit, fier de son corps parfait, gonflant les muscles de sa poitrine, ce qui fit jouer les multiples tatouages élaborés de son torse.

_«Mon corps peut-être..._se dit Tiélan, _mais mon âme...jamais!»_

Il monta sur le lit, dangereux comme un félin, prenant son temps, ses yeux jaunes intenses posés sur la jeune fille.

Tiélan respirait plus fort et plus vite. Il la dominait complètement, ses bras en extension retenant son corps. Il la huma comme on respire l'odeur d'un bon plat et eut un sourire pervers en se collant tout contre son oreille, lui murmurant de sa voix râpeuse et multi-tons:

- Et maintenant, voyons voir si tu vaux la peine en tant que récompense...si tu as bien mérité le Cadeau de Vie.

Du bout de l'armure griffue d'un de ses doigts, le wraith déchira en un seul grand mouvement dramatique le vêtement blanc de son adoratrice, ne se préoccupant pas du tout de la longue estafilade sanglante qu'il avait provoqué, partant du haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à son ventre. Le Commandant se régala longuement de la vue du corps sublime et de la chair crémeuse de son nouveau jouet.

Sans plus de manières il plongea sur elle, sa main agrippant sa chevelure et son membre en érection la pénétrant en un seul mouvement brusque de conquérant.

C'était comme si un poignard était entré bien profondément en elle, fourrageant à travers la chair délicate de son bas-ventre, violant son intimité.

Tiélan sursauta et ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un long gémissement sourd alors que le wraith, tirant vicieusement sur sa chevelure avait basculé sa tête en arrière pour venir planter ses dents dans la chair délicate de sa nuque.

Elle pleura doucement alors que la brute la violait, la force supérieure du wraith la clouant sur place, l'enfonçant dans le matelas, son sexe labouré sans merci.

Sur son visage terrible, aucune expression à part cette impassibilité inhumaine et indifférente, la seule émotion pouvant être vue dans ses yeux intenses étant une pure cruauté, un plaisir pervers de la douleur et de l'humiliation qu'il lui infligeait.

Tiélan voulut détourner le regard mais le monstre la gifla brutalement, ramenant l'attention de sa victime sur le visage odieux et implacable.

Ses larmes coulant toujours, Tiélan serra les dents et fit la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à supporter tout cela jusqu'à ce que ça finisse.

Son esprit se projeta ailleurs.

Grâce à sa longue pratique de la méditation, elle se concentra et vit soudain son village sous une chaleureuse journée ensoleillée. Puis elle se vit entourée de ses soeurs les prêtresses, en train de répéter leur mantra sous le regard sévère mais bienveillant de Nétayé.

Puis elle vit sa mère, son sourire plein de compassion et de tendresse, lui répétant de sa voix douce et tranquille: _"Sois forte, ma chérie. Je sais que tu peux passer au travers, si tu te concentres assez!"_

Tiélan eut un sanglot, mais son esprit resta concentré sur cette dernière image, celle de sa mère qui au travers du lien fort les unissant tentait de l'aider, de la protéger.

Poussant un cri de rage en découvrant toutes ces images dans l'esprit de sa victime, le Commandant accéléra ses coups de boutoir avec encore plus de force, levant la tête et poussant une clameur furieuse mais aussi victorieuse alors que la vague de son orgasme l'emporta. Il recula sa tête et une expression extatique couvrit son visage alors que le wraith enfin soulagé s'écroula sur le petit animal qu'il venait de prendre sauvagement.

Mais Tiélan n'en avait cure.

Les fluides corporels naturels avaient enfin pris le relais. Son sexe était devenu plutôt engourdi à la fin et la concentration de son esprit sur ses beaux souvenirs de Kélowna et de sa mère Tiépi venaient de l'aider à supporter cet ignoble viol.

Abaissant un regard empli de satisfaction vers l'humaine, le Commandant wraith réalisa qu'elle était comme une poupée molle, brisée, mais que son esprit était toujours ailleurs, s'apaisant et se guérissant en s'accrochant aux images de personnes et de lieux aimés.

Furieux, il l'agrippa par le bras et la poussa sans ménagement hors de son lit.

Tiélan atterrit sur le sol froid et ramassa d'un geste d'automate ses vêtements déchirés, tachés de sang.

- Vas te laver maintenant et profites de tes heures de liberté, humaine...la chasse reprendra bientôt! dit le wraith d'une voix sèche.

Il prit le temps d'observer la jeune fille échevelée, ses cuisses recouvertes de sang et son corps portant la marque de ses morsures. Puis il se pencha doucement sur elle, montrant ses dents dans un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux:

- ...et tu es mieux de te faire le plus vite possible à ce traitement, car je te reprendrai encore et encore, mon petit animal! susurra la voix cruelle et autoritaire.

_γ γ γ γ_

- Tu sais mon enfant, ce serait bien plus facile pour toi si tu ne le défiais pas, si tu te montrais même..."agréable". Être l'adoratrice personnelle d'un officier de si haut rang comporte bien des avantages mais...si on sait comment manoeuvrer pour obtenir ce que l'on veut!

C'était bien la première fois que la madria prononçait quelque chose d'une voix douce et presque compatissante! En fait, même son ton de voix s'était radouci alors qu'elle caressa gauchement la chevelure de Tiélan.

La jeune fille fut sur le bord de céder à un mouvement spontané, soit enfoncer sa tête tout contre la poitrine de la madria pour rechercher une quelconque consolation maternelle.

Mais cette femme dure et désillusionnée n'était pas sa mère. Tiélan ravala un sanglot et mordit ses lèvres, Tiépi lui manquant soudainement plus que jamais!

Depuis son entrée dans la petite salle de bain attenante aux quartiers communs des adoratrices, elle n'avait pas dit un mot alors qu'on venait de lui faire couler un bain très chaud. Elle fut reconnaissante de débarrasser enfin son corps du sang, des fluides et surtout de l'odeur du wraith qui venait de prendre sa virginité.

Elle regarda droit devant elle, se lavant comme une automate, ses yeux vides et une expression hébétée sur le visage. Elle ne ressentait même plus son corps meurtri, tentant de panser son esprit toujours abasourdi par les évènements des dernières heures.

Mais lorsque la madria parla, elle décida d'ignorer le ton apaisant qu'elle avait employé et se concentra sur les "conseils" de la femme.

Elle tourna un regard glacial vers la "mère des adoratrices":

- Me montrer "agréable" avec celui qui a tué ma mère et tous les miens! Celui qui a détruit notre village? As-tu perdu la tête!? Je le hais ce monstre! Et pour ce qui est de le manoeuvrer, tout ce que je veux c'est de l'amener à me tuer pour en finir!

Tiélan avait eu beau parler d'une voix basse et brisée, la madria sentit la peine immense mais surtout la colère et le défi sous ses paroles.

Elle observa la nouvelle adoratrice du Maître en attendant que la fille soit sortie de son bain, lui tendant une grande serviette pour se sécher. Encore une fois elle admira le corps mince, musclé et parfait de cette jeune fille pleine de grâce et de fierté, comprenant que le Commandant n'était pas près de la tuer, qu'il se passerait bien du temps avant qu'il ne se lasse d'elle...

- Nous avons tous perdu des gens à qui nous tenions plus que tout, dit-elle en reprenant son ton sec. La plupart d'entre nous avons également été arrachés à nos foyers et n'avons jamais revu les lieux qui nous ont vu naître, continua-t-elle d'un ton las et agacé. Mais le passé est le passé! Les wraith sont tes maîtres maintenant. Tu dois tout faire pour survivre...mourir serait une honte et une perte inutile. Non, je crois que les dieux te réservent un autre destin ma fille!

Tiélan resta interloquée malgré elle. Elle ne voulait surtout pas demander à cette femme de quels dieux elle lui parlait, ses croyances étant de toute évidence bien différentes des siennes!

Cependant, c'est comme si elle venait d'entendre Nétayé ou bien sa mère lui dire que de vivre était tout ce qui importait, malgré les malheurs qui s'accumulaient sur Tiélan depuis quelques jours. Ses allusions au destin ressemblaient étrangement à ce qu'on lui répétait sur Kélowna depuis l'enfance.

Elle faisait partie de l'Univers et elle devait avoir confiance en l'avenir. Un jour, son destin lui serait révélé!

- Allons, viens! dit la madria en poussant un petit soupir, constatant les morsures et contusions de Tiélan qu'elle devait maintenant soigner.

- Je vais appliquer un onguent réparateur sur tes blessures et te donner un breuvage calmant pour mieux dormir. Demain est un autre jour...

_ŴŴŴŴŴŴŴŴ_

Pendant la prochaine année, la vie de Tiélan alterna entre une fuite perpétuelle sur des mondes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, là où les wraith la téléportait pour la pourchasser, et quelques courtes journées sur la ruche du Maître où on abusait d'elle pour ensuite la soigner, la dorloter, lui donner les meilleurs aliments, le meilleur lit pour dormir tout son soûl avant que tout ne recommence...

Elle réussit néanmoins à affûter ses habiletés pour la chasse et la pêche. Tout ce que son grand-père lui avait enseigné pendant son enfance lui fut utile. Tout ce que sa mère lui avait également enseigné en tant que guérisseuse lui servit, car elle savait bien reconnaître les plantes, les racines, les herbes, tout ce qui pouvait servir à la guérir mais aussi tout ce qu'elle put manger, les jours où elle ne trouvait ni animaux ni poissons à consommer. Elle n'avait jamais vécu dans une telle communion avec la nature, mais la solitude lui pesait beaucoup.

Les wraith eurent de plus en plus de mal à l'attraper. Le transmetteur subspatial leur permettait bien sûr de la repérer, mais la jeune femme avait appris à courir si vite qu'elle réussit à les semer de plus en plus.

Mais c'était sa simple et faible endurance d'humaine qui la trahissait finalement...les wraith gagnaient du terrain à la fin et finissaient par être les vainqueurs encore une fois.

Le Commandant et les autres wraith invités à la chasse finissaient toujours par la capturer. _Toujours..._

Elle attendait alors sans broncher que le wraith se penche sur elle avec son sourire féroce et inhumain, satisfait de lui, lui susurrant _"combien il était content de son petit animal devenant meilleure de jour en jour, lui procurant le plaisir intense d'une chasse de plus en plus excitante, pleine de défi"._

Inexorablement, la main tombait ensuite sur sa poitrine, s'agrippant à la chair si souvent malmenée, drainant sa vie pour la lui redonner encore et encore, implacablement.

Et il redonnait tout, toutes ses années, toute la force et l'énergie décuplées par le Cadeau de Vie. Elle se sentait ensuite si forte, saoulée, mais c'est le désespoir et la résignation qui habitaient pourtant son coeur.

Il la traînait ensuite vers sa navette pour la ramener dans ses quartiers de la ruche, la prenant encore et encore.

Tiélan avait appris à endurer en s'évadant dans sa tête, son esprit concentré comme toujours sur les images du sanctuaire et des prêtresses en méditation, sur les paysages splendides de Kélowna ou bien dans sa maison auprès d'une mère aimante, alors qu'elle regrettait tant d'avoir tenté le mauvais sort en s'apitoyant sur elle-même dans le passé. Elle se souvenait de s'être plainte de ne pas avoir été choisie par Nétayé pour devenir Grande Prêtresse, d'avoir rouspété sur le fait qu'il n'y avait que l'avenir de guérisseuse ou bien de femme au foyer avec de nombreux enfants pour une kélownienne digne de ce nom.

Pourtant, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'accepterait maintenant, même une vie simple et moche.

...au lieu d'être la marionnette froide et résignée qui devait subir les assauts répétés de celui qu'elle devait appeler "Maître".

Parfois, le commandant autorisait d'autres wraith à utiliser Tiélan. Le premier de ses invités ayant réussi à rattraper sa runner pendant la chasse avait le droit de la violer. En fait, il n'y avait aucun orifice du corps de l'humaine qui n'ait été utilisé, souvent très violemment.

Tiélan souhaita mourir tant de fois. Elle devait résister à l'urgence de prendre elle-même sa vie, parce que ses croyances ne le lui permettaient pas.

Sur Kélowna, la vie était ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux. Nul ne connaissait l'avenir...alors aussi grand soit le malheur, aussi atroce soit la souffrance d'un individu, l'Univers pouvait en un seul jour changer tout cela et ramener le soleil et le bonheur dans votre âme. Il fallait juste tenir bon et avoir confiance!

Mais elle y avait souvent pensé: parfois elle affûtait la lame d'un de ses poignards et se voyait appuyer la lame sur les veines saillantes de ses poignets. Elle se voyait observer son propre sang en train de couler en minces filets, alors que la vie la quitterait et qu'elle accueillerait la mort avec un sourire de soulagement.

Ou bien elle pourrait simplement trancher sa jugulaire pour une mort certes plus violente mais rapide, comme celle qu'elle accordait aux animaux qu'elle tuait dans le but de se nourrir.

Un jour sur un monde fait uniquement de roches, de montagnes et de nombreuses rivières, elle avait découvert un ravin si profond qu'elle pouvait à peine en distinguer le fond. Elle avait jonglé avec l'idée de sauter, fixant le vide en s'approchant si près du bord que ses pieds avaient glissé sur des rochers lisses et instables. D'instinct elle s'était jetée par en arrière sur le dos, évitant ainsi une chute inévitablement mortelle, découvrant qu'elle voulait vivre après tout.

La deuxième année, Tiélan commença à supporter difficilement sa solitude. Elle tenta un jour de s'approcher de la place du marché d'un village pour se procurer de la nourriture un peu plus goûteuse et élaborée que les produits de la chasse et de la pêche qu'elle mangeait d'habitude. Elle aurait aussi aimé se procurer des vêtements chauds ainsi que des bottes, car les siennes commençaient à être plutôt usées, vu qu'elle courait plus qu'elle ne marchait.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester longtemps, ne voulant mettre personne en danger. Elle essaierait d'échanger les deux perdrix qu'elle avait capturé ce matin-là.

Il y eu d'abord des sourires avenants, des paroles d'accueil et même des regards avides masculins ou envieux féminins alors que les yeux des marchands parcouraient son corps. Mais bientôt, l'une des femmes hurla en la pointant du doigt, la haine et le mépris apparaissant dans ses yeux qui étaient amicaux une minute auparavant:

- _C'est une runner!_ hurla la femme en saisissant un fruit sur sa table et en le projetant au visage de Tiélan. _Vas-t-en, oiseau de malheur, vas-t-en!_

Tiélan resta interdite, la pomme venant s'écraser sur sa joue. Cela fit bien moins mal que toute la haine et la peur qu'elle vit soudain dans les yeux de cette femme, suivi bientôt par des cris de haine, des menaces ainsi qu'une volée d'objets divers lancés dans sa direction par les marchands. La femme avait bien sûr reconnu le petit tatouage bien en évidence sur la base de sa nuque. C'était un signe statuant qu'elle était une _runner_, écrit en langage wraith et que son maître lui avait fait faire tout de suite après la première fois où il l'avait capturée, lors de la première chasse.

Tiélan se sauva avant que les villageois ne se mettent à la poursuivre.

Il était clair que personne ne voulait d'elle! Elle ne pouvait cependant les en blâmer. Ils avaient peur des wraith qu'elle traînait inexorablement derrière elle comme un boulet, peu importe quand ces derniers apparaissaient.

Pendant l'année qui suivit, elle retrouva donc sa solitude forcée. Pas le choix, la plupart des humains rencontrés lui était hostiles.

Un jour, un groupe d'hommes en colère la poursuivit même avec des roches et des gourdins dans l'intention évidente d'éliminer la runner qui les mettait tous en danger. Elle réussit de peine et de misère à s'enfuir et ensuite à se dissimuler dans le fond d'un lac, heureuse d'avoir appris à retenir longuement sa respiration. Ce qui lui permit de tenir jusqu'à ce que les hommes décident de repartir vers leur village en grommelant, ce qui lui sauva la vie.

Parfois certains autres humains qu'elle croisait sur les mondes où l'envoyaient les wraith se montraient charitables, lui tendant du bout des doigts de la nourriture, une fourrure ou un vêtement quelconque. Mais toujours on finissait par lui dire de s'en aller et de ne plus jamais revenir aux abords de leur village.

Un autre jour, une jeune femme qui la prit en pitié lui tendit même un arc de bois et un carquois de flèches, lui souhaitant bonne chance et s'enfuyant ensuite pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre Tiélan et elle.

Tiélan eut bien du mal à apprendre à se servir de l'arc et des flèches mais au bout de quelques semaines, elle apprit à bien maîtriser cette nouvelle arme qui lui permit de mieux chasser et qui serait un moyen de défense supplémentaire.

Personne ne l'acceptait. Bien sûr, elle n'apportait que la mort!

Une autre fois, Tiélan fut parachutée sur un monde hostile où un grand froid régnait. Glace et neige partout à perte de vue. Dans son sac elle avait quelques racines qu'elle connaissait bien et avait repéré sur un monde précédent. Une racine emplie de protéines, dure à mâcher mais qui lui permettrait de tenir en lui donnant des forces.

Le froid, l'humidité et le vent glacial eurent pourtant raison d'elle. Les wraith tardaient à venir, probablement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas si hâte que cela de la pourchasser sur ce monde si rébarbatif!

Tiélan se traîna sous l'arc d'une cave qu'elle trouva sous une aspérité rocheuse, décidant d'y attendre la mort. Elle se savait fiévreuse et en mauvais état mais elle ne pourrait trouver nulle part ici les herbes qui auraient pu l'aider à lutter et à vaincre la maladie.

Alors qu'elle croyait avec certitude qu'aucun être vivant n'habitait ce monde, elle vit au bout d'un moment comme dans un brouillard accourir vers elle une femme vêtue d'un long manteau de fourrure qui s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle, caressant son front couvert d'une sueur fiévreuse en lui marmonnant des paroles réconfortantes, mais dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Tiélan eut vaguement connaissance d'être transportée dans une hutte remplie de chaleur et de bonnes odeurs. La femme se mit tout de suite au travail, dépouillant la jeune fille de ses vêtements humides, la frictionnant avec une sorte d'huile très douce qui la réchauffa, lui faisant boire ensuite une décoction presque brûlante en lui murmurant tout le long des paroles apaisantes de sa voix douce et chantante, cette fois-ci dans la langue commune des humains de la galaxie de Pégase.

Tiélan délirait toujours à cause de la fièvre. Elle croyait voir au-dessus d'elle le visage de sa mère, sa belle chevelure châtain bouclée et ses yeux verts emplis de tendresse. C'était la main de Tiépi qui caressait son front, ses joues et sa chevelure qu'elle avait séchée, brossée et arrangée en l'étalant sur l'oreiller, tout autour de son visage. Tiélan sanglota en murmurant: _"Mère, c'est toi! Merci à l'Univers, tu n'es donc pas morte!"._

Au bout de vingt-quatre heures, la fièvre de la jeune femme tomba et elle recouvra tous ses sens, comprenant malheureusement que la femme entre deux âges n'avait pas cette chevelure longue et châtain, mais plutôt des cheveux gris et lisses atteignant son menton. Ses yeux n'étaient pas verts comme ceux de Tiépi, mais bruns clairs et remplis de bonté.

- Tu es hors de danger maintenant, petite. dit la femme d'une voix pleine de sollicitude. Non, je ne suis pas ta mère comme tu le comprends maintenant. J'espère qu'elle est saine et sauve à quelque part et qu'elle t'attend!

Tiélan ravala ses larmes, ne pouvant se résoudre à vocaliser sa déception à cette femme en lui disant que sa mère ne l'attendait plus, qu'elle était morte sous la main de prédateurs monstrueux.

- Je suis Zafira, dit la femme en inclinant sa tête et en portant à son front ses deux mains jointes, ce qui devait être un signe d'accueil commun parmi son peuple. Mes deux fils et moi t'avons trouvée hors des limites de notre village et t'avons transportée ici. Excuses ma curiosité mais quel est ton nom et surtout, que t'est-il arrivé mon enfant?

Tiélan la fixa. Elle vit alors entrer dans la hutte deux jeunes hommes adultes que Zafira lui présenta comme étant ses fils, mais elle oublia presque immédiatement leurs noms. Elle finit par répondre, tentant de se lever en se tenant sur ses bras, réalisant qu'elle était trop faible et retombant sur le lit, épuisée:

- Je m'appelle Tiélan, finit-elle par dire. Je vous remercie tous mais vous devez me laisser partir maintenant. Ne réalisez-vous pas ce que vous avez fait? Recueillir une runner, lui donner asile et la soigner vous apportera seulement la mort. Les wraith vont se pointer ici bien assez tôt! Donnez-moi juste mes vêtements, de l'eau et des vivres. Il faut que je parte d'ici avant qu'ils n'arrivent!

L'un des fils de Safira dit:

- Elle délire encore, Mère?

Ils se regardèrent tous, interloqués.

- Les wraith? Qu'est-ce que c'est que les wraith? dit la femme, semblant sincèrement ignorante de _qui_ ou de _quoi_ parlait cette fille.

Tiélan était stupéfaite. Ils ne connaissaient réellement pas l'existence des pires prédateurs de cette galaxie?

Elle tenta encore une fois de se lever et réussit à s'asseoir sur le côté du lit. Elle chancela tout de suite. Zafira étira vivement sa main pour venir l'aider en l'agrippant par l'avant-bras avant qu'elle ne tombe par devant.

- Restes tranquille Tiélan, dit-elle d'une voix un peu inquiète, aidée de ses fils alors qu'ils la réinstallaient dans le lit. Je t'ai guérie mais tu es encore très faible. Je vais te faire un bon repas pour que tu reprennes des forces. Il n'est pas question que tu nous quittes ainsi, tant que tu n'iras pas mieux...

- Mais...vous ne savez vraiment pas _QUI_ sont les wraith!? dit la jeune fille, incrédule.

- Non, nous ne savons pas de qui tu parles, dit un des fils de Zafira.

- Mais regardez donc! dit Tiélan en rabattant le col de la tunique dont la femme l'avait revêtue, exposant sa nuque. C'est la marque des runners! J'ai un transmetteur subspatial implanté dans le dos! Les wraith vont me retrouver et recommencer à me pourchasser! Si je ne pars pas d'ici tout de suite, ils vont non seulement me capturer mais aussi vous cueillir et détruire votre village, juste parce que vous m'avez apporté votre aide. Ne savez-vous pas que je transporte la mort, partout où je vais? termina-t-elle avec désespoir, se rappelant le rayon-laser mortel touchant la montagne sacrée, détruisant les vies de tous les survivants de Kélowna.

Encore une fois Tiélan tenta de se lever malgré les mains se tendant vers elle. Elle réussit à faire à peine trois pas avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol en bois de la hutte.

Encore une fois on l'aida à se relever et on lui fit réintégrer le lit douillet malgré ses protestations, malgré le fait qu'elle se mit à leur expliquer d'une voix pressée qui était les wraith, les leur décrivant en long et en large, leur révélant ce qu'ils faisaient aux humains qui n'étaient que de la nourriture et des esclaves pour eux.

Ses trois sauveteurs se regardaient, sceptiques, croyant probablement que leur jeune invitée avait été vraiment traumatisée et délirait de nouveau.

- Peu importe, finit par dire Zafira en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Si ces..."wraith" viennent, nos hommes sont capables de nous défendre tous. Parmi les membres de notre société, la coutume veut que nous soyons accueillants envers les voyageurs qui nous visitent et surtout que nous portions secours à toute personne qui en a besoin. Maintenant reposes-toi, Tiélan. Mon repas du soir devrait t'aider à recouvrer la santé.

Tiélan eut beau résister, protester, la femme et ses deux fils ne voulurent pas la croire ni la laisser partir.

Un autre village non touché par les prédateurs wraith? se disait Tiélan, encore sceptique...ou depuis si longtemps que plus personne ici ne se souvenait du terrible danger qui planait continuellement sur tous les humains de Pégase?

Bien sûr elle découvrit, le lendemain, marchant à l'extérieur pour la première fois, que le village était encastré et bien caché dans une vallée profonde à l'intérieur d'immenses murs montagneux, mais était-ce suffisant pour le dissimuler aux vaisseaux des wraith?

Pourrait-elle enfin vivre en paix? se dit-elle. Était-elle arrivée dans un autre lieu de sérénité où elle vivrait le reste de ses jours en sécurité, parmi ces habitants remplis de bonté et de générosité?

Hélas, ce répit ne dura que trois jours.

Un matin, le bourdonnement caractéristique d'un dart se fit entendre dans les cieux, suivis de plusieurs autres.

Tiélan sortit vivement de la hutte, son oreille exercée ayant reconnu le bruit, levant ses bras en l'air, découragée, des larmes brouillant sa vue. Mais c'est surtout son Don qui l'avait alertée.

Dans tout son corps le froid était revenu. Dans son esprit, les voix multiples, mais en particulier celle si familière et condescendante du Commandant.

- Ils sont là, dit la jeune fille en sanglotant, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le ciel alors que Zafira et ses fils, ainsi que d'autres invités, l'avaient suivie hors de la hutte, alertés par sa terreur et son désespoir.

- Je ne peux plus rien pour vous, dit-elle en se retournant vers ses bienfaiteurs. Vous n'auriez jamais dû me sauver. Je suis si désolée!

Impuissante, elle vit les darts virevolter dans le ciel alors que certains d'entre eux se mirent à projeter sur le sol les rayons blancs qui se mirent à cueillir les premiers habitants qui restaient là, hébétés, ne saisissant pas tout de suite le danger.

Un des rayons rematérialisa le Maître de Tiélan, ainsi que quatre drones. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers la runner.

Cela ne valait même pas la peine de se sauver. Tiélan sentit bientôt le Commandant la saisir, collant le dos de la jeune femme tout contre sa poitrine revêtue de cuir, lui susurra doucement à l'oreille de sa voix glaciale et malveillante:

- Ahhhh merci mon petit animal...tu nous as procuré aujourd'hui un tout nouveau territoire nourricier. Que le festin commence!

Tiélan dût surveiller à travers ses larmes les habitants qui comprirent finalement leur malheur à la vue des wraith. Ils se mirent tous à hurler et à courir pour se mettre à l'abri, mais trop tard. Ils furent incapables de se défendre évidemment et d'empêcher la cueillette et la destruction de leur village.

La Mort semblait suivre Tiélan partout où elle allait, tel un ange de malheur. Mais jamais la Mort ne la prenait...

...parce que le Maître s'assurait toujours de redonner toutes ses années et toute sa vigueur à Tiélan, tout de suite après s'être nourrie d'elle.

ŴŴŴŴŴ

Il y avait plus de deux ans et demi que Tiélan courait quand elle rencontra un être humain qui ne se mit pas à la fuir comme les autres.

C'était un autre _runner_.

Il s'appelait Kyrik.

Ce jour-là, Tiélan avait repéré un daim qui broutait paisiblement près d'un étang au centre d'une forêt dense. Comme le vent soufflait de l'autre côté, donc favorablement pour ne pas que l'animal ne repère son odeur trop humaine, elle s'installa sans faire de bruit et tendit son arc, attendant le bon moment pour tirer et tuer l'animal d'un coup net en pleine tête.

Soudain, un bras fort l'entoura et la lame coupante d'un poignard vint s'appuyer tout contre sa gorge.

Étouffant un cri, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un humain car elle n'avait pas pressenti de wraith, la jeune fille se tint complètement immobile, se maîtrisant admirablement pour ne montrer aucune frayeur.

- Maintenant sois gentille et déposes ton arc et tes flèches, et aussi tout autre arme que tu possèdes sur ta personne, fit une voix basse et menaçante tout contre son oreille.

Il l'avait bel et bien piégée! Impossible de se défaire de sa prise sans que la chair de son cou ne se blesse contre la lame du poignard. Avec des mouvements très lents, elle plia les jambes et déposa son arc et le carquois de flèches sur le sol, ainsi que le poignard dans sa ceinture. Mais elle garda la lame dissimulée dans sa botte, se retournant lentement, ses bras élevés au-dessus de sa tête comme l'homme le lui demanda.

Tiélan pivota avec précaution quand l'homme abaissa son couteau tout aussi lentement, reculant pour lui allouer plus d'espace.

Leur regard se croisèrent et l'homme eut un instant de stupéfaction, souriant ensuite doucement comme bien des mâles le faisaient lorsqu'ils tombaient sous son charme. Mais les yeux de Tiélan étaient hostiles et défiants.

- En temps normal je te ferais sûrement la cour ma belle, même si tu me sembles bien jeune! Mais vois-tu je meurs de faim et je suis ce daim depuis des heures. Je n'allais certainement pas te laisser abattre ma proie! Alors files, je me sens généreux aujourd'hui...tu peux retourner dans ton village, petite chasseresse! termina l'homme d'une voix toujours basse mais arrogante.

Suffoquant d'indignation, Tiélan fit exprès de pousser un grand cri de rage qui bien entendu fit fuir le daim sur-le-champ.

- Petite peste! gronda l'homme en voyant s'enfuir son repas, poussant ensuite Tiélan contre un arbre, la bloquant de ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

Mais Tiélan était vive et agile et lorsqu'il avait jeté un oeil sur le daim, elle s'était baissé vivement pour saisir le petit poignard caché dans sa botte.

Alors que l'homme la retenait contre l'arbre, il se retrouva soudain en position fâcheuse, la lame effilée à quelques pouces de son bas-ventre.

- Si tu ne me lâches pas...siffla la jeune femme outrée, tu pourras dire adieu à ce qui aurait pu être ta future progéniture!

L'homme la relâcha tout de suite et dans son mouvement de recul, une mèche de la longue chevelure de Tiélan se déplaça, découvrant la base de sa nuque et le tatouage statuant qu'elle appartenait aux wraith.

- Ça alors! fit l'homme, totalement stupéfait. Il montra sans un mot un tatouage semblable, situé entre sa forte nuque et le début de son épaule.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela un jour...à ma connaissance, les wraith n'ont jamais choisi une femelle humaine pour la transformer en runner...

Tiélan ne répondit rien. Tous les deux restèrent figés et commencèrent à s'observer mutuellement pendant quelques secondes.

Cet homme était une force de la nature de toute évidence: il était aussi grand qu'un wraith, bien bâti, un cou de taureau, un torse qu'elle devinait puissant sous ses vêtements bruns, grossièrement coupés mais pratiques. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts en brosse, sa peau brûlée par le soleil. Il possédait un nez fort et des yeux gris qui en ce moment observait minutieusement Tiélan, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire plus que satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

Tiélan découvrit que comme une idiote, elle aurait bien aimé embrasser cette bouche...là, maintenant! Mais elle se sentait trop contrariée que cet homme réclame comme son dû le daim qu'elle venait de trouver et qu'elle épiait depuis quelques minutes, attendant de le tuer pour le transformer en repas, étant tout aussi affamée que l'autre runner...

...car elle avait en effet remarqué son tatouage, semblable au sien, statuant qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être également transformé en runner.

Elle remit donc son poignard dans sa botte, reprenant en se penchant son arc et son carquois de flèches pour les balancer sur son épaule.

- Qui es-tu? dit-elle finalement avec une expression toujours ombrageuse, sans lui rendre son sourire. Et depuis combien de temps cours-tu?

L'homme relaxa et se présenta comme étant Kyrik. Il courait depuis presque cinq ans. Tout comme Tiélan qui se présenta également, son village avait été cueilli il y a bien des années, toute sa famille exterminée. C'était pire que pour Tiélan car cet homme, soldat de carrière, avait perdu non seulement les hommes sous ses ordres mais également ses parents, sa femme et leurs deux enfants.

- Écoutes, dit alors Tiélan en radoucissant sa voix et les traits de son visage. Ce daim, nous sommes capables tous les deux de le rattraper et de l'abattre. Tu me sembles tout aussi habile que moi pour chasser. Il y a bien assez de viande pour deux, alors je t'offre de le traquer ensemble, ce sera plus facile ainsi. Nous partagerons ensuite la viande.

Kyrik ignora délibérément le ton de voix un peu suffisant de Tiélan, comme si elle lui faisait une faveur de chasser avec elle et d'ensuite diviser la viande de l'animal!

- Je suis d'accord, dit le runner, mais uniquement si tu partages également mon repas. Je transporte dans mon sac des épices étonnamment goûteuses que je me suis procurées sur le dernier monde où on m'a envoyé. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles!

Tiélan accepta de bon gré et les deux nouveaux partenaires de chasse se mirent à traquer l'animal qu'ils retrouvèrent en moins de vingt minutes.

Autour du repas en effet savoureux promis par Kyrik, Tiélan et le runner parlèrent ouvertement de leur mode de vie forcé par les wraith.

Tiélan s'inquiétait du fait qu'à cause de leurs deux transmetteurs subspatiaux si proches, les chasseurs wraith pourraient les retrouver plus vite, combinant deux factions de prédateurs, ce qui augmenterait leurs forces et réduiraient les chances des deux runners. Mais Kyrik sourit simplement, lui montrant une sorte de bracelet de cuir clair passé dans son bras droit, directement sous son coude. Au centre de l'objet, la jeune fille remarqua un cadran verdâtre et brillant, comme si l'appareil était continuellement sous tension électrique.

Kyrik lui expliqua que durant ses années en tant que runner, il était un jour tombé sur une race technologiquement plus avancée. Il avait été capable de négocier des pépites de pierres précieuses qu'il avait trouvé dans le lit d'une rivière, contre ce bracelet qu'il nomma appareil de téléportation instantanée.

Ayant été témoin des nombreuses téléportations par le rayon blanc que les wraith utilisaient pour cueillir leurs victimes humaines, Tiélan le crut immédiatement et fut même impressionnée lorsqu'il pesa sur le bouton central du bracelet, après avoir saisi vivement son bras, les transportant tous deux en un éclair de l'autre côté de la forêt, tout au bord du ravin qui la délimitait. Lorsqu'il pesa une seconde fois sur l'appareil, elle poussa un petit cri au moment où ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux de l'autre bord de cet immense ravin impossible à sauter normalement. Ensuite en quelques secondes, ils furent de retour devant leur feu de camp et le délicieux repas qu'ils partageaient. Il lui expliqua qu'une fois par jour il devait laisser l'appareil de téléportation se recharger pendant une demi-heure, mais autrement il ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici et lui avait permis de survivre sans se faire prendre de nouveau par les wraith pendant ces deux dernières années!

- Nous sommes en sécurité, dit le runner. Et je crois que nous devrions nous associer et continuer à courir ensemble. Moi je possède cet appareil qui est un fort avantage contre les wraith, et toi ce Don de pouvoir pressentir leur présence, bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Nous serions une équipe gagnante, Tiélan!

La jeune fille accepta avec enthousiasme.

Et commença une nouvelle ère pour Tiélan qui ne souffrit plus de la solitude pendant un bon bout de temps. Entretemps, elle tomba amoureuse de Kyrik, même s'il avait au moins 35 ans, donc 17 ans de plus qu'elle car son Maître wraith la gardait à l'âge continuel de 18 ans, au moment où il l'avait capturée.

Kyrik était amoureux de Tiélan depuis le moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Mais le runner avait été patient, lui offrant d'abord ce partenariat et son amitié. Puis un beau jour, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée à se languir de plus en plus des moments où ils devaient tous deux dormir l'un contre l'autre, car sur certains mondes ils ne pouvaient trouver d'abri que sous un arbre à ciel ouvert, devant dormir sous une température fraîche et humide. Alors ils se collaient dos contre dos ou comme cette nuit-là, en cuiller.

Cela se fit tout naturellement. Kyrik la retourna vers lui avec le désir évident de l'embrasser. Rêvant de coller ses lèvres sur celle du mâle humain depuis un certain temps, la jeune fille se laissa faire et ils firent l'amour.

C'était la première fois pour Tiélan qui considérait que les accouplements violents que le Commandant et les autres wraith lui avaient imposés ne comptaient pas du tout.

Kyrik fut merveilleux, prévenant, doux et minutieux, lui demandant tout le long si ça allait, si elle voulait qu'il s'arrête, s'il n'allait pas trop vite ou trop brusquement.

Elle hochait négativement ou affirmativement de la tête en silence en réponse à ses questions, surprise que l'amour physique soit si merveilleux, criant son orgasme lorsqu'il le lui donna, bien avant qu'il ne la pénètre. Elle s'émerveillait du corps musclé et puissant de Kyrik et au bout d'un moment, exaspérée de sa prudence excessive, elle exigea qu'il la prenne vite et fort en entourant sa taille de ses longues jambes musclées, le poussant à la prendre comme une bête, criant son plaisir encore une fois.

À la fin, elle pleura en silence. Kyrik s'inquiéta en essuyant doucement les larmes sur ses joues, lui demandant pardon d'avoir été trop fougueux. _"Idiot, lui dit-elle. Je pleure de bonheur."_

Kyrik et Tiélan coururent ensemble pendant cinq mois.

Il lui enseigna toutes les "ficelles du runner" qu'il avait mis au point avec le temps. Pendant ses années à courir, Tiélan n'avait jamais affronté un wraith en combat face-à-face, car elle n'aurait jamais gagné.

Mais Kyrik lui montra qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de tuer les wraith.

Il connaissait l'art de piéger ces derniers. Il posait des pièges, bien plus élaborés que ceux dont on se sert pour attraper du petit gibier. Comme il était fort, il pouvait transporter et ensuite dissimuler deux bûches qu'il suspendait entre deux arbres, les lier par une mince corde tendue, difficile à voir lorsque quelqu'un était occupé à courir. Il attirait un wraith qui se mettait à poursuivre Kyrik et lorsque le dit-wraith atteignait le point où était installé le piège, Kyrik sautait de côté, connaissant bien l'endroit et le wraith courait tout droit dans le traquenard, heurtant la corde tendue qui déclenchait le piège, les deux bûches attirées l'une vers l'autre par la gravité venant heurter de plein fouet le crâne du prédateur qui éclatait d'une façon spectaculaire.

Il connaissait tant de pièges! Mais son préféré était celui-ci: il fallait creuser un trou assez grand dans le sol, en parsemer le fond de pieux droits bien effilés et recouvrir le tout de branchages et de feuilles, amenant le wraith à courir après lui, sautant encore une fois de côté au dernier moment, entendant la chute de son poursuivant et ensuite ses cris horribles de souffrance, alors que sa victime entrait en contact avec les pieux.

Tiélan apprit tous les trucs de Kyrik. Il lui raconta sa vie d'avant et elle apprit que tout comme elle, il avait été involontairement responsable de la mort de tout un village qui avait été cueilli. Ces pauvres gens n'avaient voulu que le soigner, lui porter secours.

Heureuse auprès de son amant humain, même à travers leur vie frugale et sauvage de runners, Tiélan était remplie d'appréhension. Il lui semblait que son bonheur ne pouvait durer, que quelque chose d'affreux allait arriver. _N'apportait-elle pas le malheur à tous ceux qui l'aimaient, qui voulaient l'aider?_

Et puis un jour, tout fut finit en effet.

Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient réveillés sous un beau soleil dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le bracelet de téléportation de Kyrik était en train de se recharger.

Ils faisaient l'amour et ne virent point s'approcher d'eux une silhouette revêtue de cuir sombre, surmontée d'une longue chevelure argentée.

Tiélan était si concentrée sur le visage de son amant qui la chevauchait, si absorbée par le plaisir qu'ils partageaient qu'elle ne pressentit pas la présence d'un wraith, comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement. Perdue dans son euphorie, elle aperçut soudain au-dessus d'eux le visage impassible du Commandant. Cependant, les yeux du wraith étaient totalement furieux.

Elle voulut crier, mais trop tard. Le prédateur saisit Kyrik par un seul bras et de pleine force, le projeta tout contre un arbre, séparant brutalement sa chair de celle de la jeune femme. Tiélan entendit le craquement sinistre de ses os qui se brisaient et vit la stupéfaction sur le visage du runner.

Ne lui laissant même pas une seconde pour se remettre de sa surprise, le wraith se précipita sur l'homme qui avait osé s'accoupler avec son adoratrice, rapide comme un éclair fulgurant, projetant sa main contre sa poitrine, le vidant lentement de ses années.

Tiélan cria, supplia, mais rien n'y fit. Elle fut le témoin encore une fois de la fin horrible d'une être humain servant de nourriture à un wraith. En colère, elle se précipita sur une arme de technologie avancée que Kyrik avait acquis dernièrement sur une autre planète. Elle tira trois balles dans le dos du wraith avant que ce dernier ne lâche brusquement la momie asséchée, vide de toute vie qu'était devenu Kyrik. Les balles l'avaient à peine ébranlé, les trous se refermant déjà dans sa chair, ne laissant que des emplacements noirs et brûlés dans le cuir de son uniforme.

Le Commandant se retourna vivement vers Tiélan et se précipita sur elle, agrippant sa gorge et la soulevant au bout d'un seul bras.

_Enfin elle allait mourir!_ se dit la jeune fille en observant la lueur totalement démente de colère briller dans les yeux jaunes du prédateur.

_Comment pourrait-elle en effet survivre à la mort de celui qu'elle aimait?_

Sans un seul mot, le wraith se nourrit de Tiélan très lentement, plus progressivement et méchamment que d'habitude, observant avec un froid glacial le visage contorsionné de souffrance de son esclave qui n'eut bientôt plus la force de crier. Puis il lui remit toutes ses années, caressant finalement avec une fausse tendresse la joue de la jeune fille qui pleurait et gémissait maintenant ouvertement, suppliant pour qu'il l'achève.

- Mon petit animal, tu as vu ce qui arrive aux humains qui osent te toucher alors que tu m'appartiens. Je t'interdis de permettre encore à un autre mâle humain de se servir de ton corps, sinon il finira de la même façon! Mais toi...ta punition sera de vivre et de toujours te rappeler de la mort de ton pitoyable amant.

Il la ramena ensuite sur la ruche, exigeant qu'elle se lave et se frotte doublement pour enlever l'odeur insupportable de cet humain sur elle, avant de la prendre sauvagement pour la réimprégner de sa propre odeur.

Et tout recommença comme avant...

Avant qu'elle ne rencontre Kyrik et ne soit encore une fois l'instrument bien involontaire de la fin d'un autre être humain.

Désirant toujours rester alerte et ne plus être la cause de la mort aussi affreuse de quelqu'un de son espèce, Tiélan resta bien loin des hommes...et de l'amour.

Elle devint cependant experte dans l'art d'éliminer des wraith. Elle utilisa tout ce qu'elle avait appris de Kyrik pour fuir encore plus vite, même si elle ne possédait plus le bracelet de téléportation, probablement oublié là-bas ou saisi par le Commandant wraith.

Elle devint surtout meilleure dans l'art de tuer les prédateurs à sa poursuite. Elle monta des pièges et lorsque pour la première fois elle tua un wraith, ce fut grâce au trou qu'elle creusa dans le sol, le parsemant de pieux bien effilés, recouvrant le tout de branches et attirant le wraith à sa poursuite, se poussant au dernier moment comme le fait un lièvre en bifurquant brusquement dans sa course. Elle entendit le wraith tomber lourdement et ensuite pousser un terrible hurlement. Elle revint sur ses pas et se mit à observer le wraith qui eut cette expression ahurie en levant les yeux sur elle, comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'une simple femelle humaine avait eut le dessus sur lui, _un wraith!_

Tiélan réalisa qu'elle le connaissait, qu'il s'agissait en fait du fidèle Second de son Maître, un wraith qui avait été particulièrement cruel et pervers en la prenant sauvagement après l'avoir battue. Lorsqu'il poussa son dernier soupir après une longue agonie, Tiélan dansa autour de sa tombe improvisée.

Dans l'année suivante, Tiélan tua pas moins de sept wraith, faisant partie de l'équipage du Maître.

Elle aurait cru que le Commandant deviendrait fou de colère à cause de cela et se déciderait enfin à se nourrir d'elle en entier. Mais le wraith semblait de plus en plus satisfait de la voir affûter ainsi ses habiletés, devenant experte comme runner, transformée en une exécutrice toute aussi froide et cruelle qu'un individu wraith.

Oui, Tiélan n'était plus la même. Selon les principes de ses croyances kélowniennes, elle ne devait tuer que si c'était nécessaire. Et elle continuait à le faire lorsqu'il lui fallait tuer un animal pour se nourrir ou se défendre en piégeant un wraith qui autrement l'aurait attrapée et lui aurait fait du mal.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de moi?"_ se dit un jour la jeune fille, triste et désillusionnée, se couchant toute seule encore une fois dans le noir, s'étant traînée dans la tanière improvisée d'une caverne humide et froide.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, malade, fiévreuse. Elle fut prise de nausée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois. Tout de suite elle avait reconnu les symptômes de la grossesse, car Tiépi lui avait enseigné tout ce qui avait rapport à la sexualité et à la reproduction, ayant été souvent aussi la sage-femme du village.

Après avoir vomi, Tiélan retrouva l'abri temporaire d'une couverture qu'elle traînait toujours dans son sac-à-dos.

Qu'allait-elle faire? se demanda-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait garder ce bébé, car sa grossesse la ralentirait dans sa course et si par chance elle la menait à terme et donnait naissance à l'enfant de Kyrik, elle devrait malheureusement l'abandonner à une famille compatissante d'un village quelconque. Il connaîtrait alors peut-être une vie plus heureuse que d'être continuellement mis en danger, en train de courir avec sa mère qui encore une fois, porterait malheur à cet enfant.

Le sort décida cependant pour elle.

Le lendemain matin, Tiélan perdit son enfant. Elle souffrit et pleura pendant qu'elle faisait sa fausse couche. Sûrement que c'était soit ses mauvaises conditions de vie en tant que runner, ou bien le fait que le Maître s'était nourrie d'elle de nombreuses fois, lui redonnant ensuite ses années.

Un si petit être ne pouvait supporter un tel choc! se dit-elle, sanglotant plus tard en enterrant le minuscule paquet contenant les restes de son fils. Elle s'en voulait tant d'avoir prétendu tant de fois n'avoir pas voulu se marier et avoir des enfants, alors que maintenant son souhait le plus cher était de vivre une vie heureuse et simple auprès de Kyrik, d'élever cet enfant qu'elle aurait tendrement aimé, tout comme sa mère l'avait fait pour elle.

_Tant mieux, se dit-elle enfin...ou plutôt tant pis! Quelle sorte de vie aurait eu cet enfant avec une mère toujours en train de courir pour survivre? Et puis, Tiélan aurait tout de même __souffert en le sachant loin d'elle, même s'il était en sécurité auprès de la famille aimante à qui elle l'aurait confié, forcée de se remettre à fuir..._

_ŴŴŴŴŴ_

Quatre ans maintenant que Tiélan courait pour sa vie.

Elle avait aussi énormément changé.

Elle était toujours un runner aux abois, pourchassée par son Maître et d'autres wraith.

Mais désormais, son âme était remplie d'amertume, de désespoir et de résignation.

OooOooOoOooOoOooOoOo

_**Beaucoup plus loin, sur une autre planète de la galaxie de Pégase...**_

La nuit, accompagnée d'une douce brise chaude, régnait sur ce monde.

Le wraith regagna conscience, se retrouvant étendu sur le sol. Il s'assit brusquement en poussant un rugissement puis se calma immédiatement, apercevant John Sheppard, debout un peu plus loin. L'humain éleva son arme qu'il pointa sur lui, circonspect.

Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une porte des étoiles activée, l'étang bleu et tranquille indiquant qu'elle attendait tranquillement le passage d'individus ou d'un vaisseau.

- Ah, Sheppard! dit le wraith. (Il mit la main sur sa poitrine, là où l'arme l'avait atteint et paralysé plus tôt, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.) J'ai cru que vous..-

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez encore sur les humains, dit Sheppard d'un ton ironique en abaissant légèrement son arme.

Le wraith prit le temps de reluquer l'humain avec qui il s'était enfui des prisons de Kolya, se mettant lentement sur ses pieds et regardant partout autour de lui, réalisant que son corps inconscient avait été transporté sur une autre planète.

- Ah, je vois! dit-il en regardant Sheppard avec des yeux intenses, comprenant que l'humain avait épargné sa vie pour repayer sa dette.

- Donc, la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrons...? dit-il d'une voix un peu hésitante.

- Tous les paris sont ouverts! rétorqua Sheppard, le regardant avec à la fois de la réticence et du défi dans les yeux.

Le wraith hocha la tête en souriant lentement, acceptant les règles du jeu.

Le son familier d'un dart wraith se fit alors entendre dans la distance.

Sheppard et le wraith levèrent tous deux la tête, cherchant dans le ciel.

- On dirait bien que vos p'tits copains vous ont repéré! fit Sheppard, sarcastique.

Un dart en effet venait d'apparaître. Le wraith le suivit des yeux.

Son arme toujours pointé sur son allié temporaire, John Sheppard recula lentement de quelques pas, regagnant le compartiment arrière ouvert du jumper occulté où l'attendait son équipe qui était venu le sauver précédemment.

Sortant de sa contemplation, sûr maintenant que le dart l'avait en effet repéré et viendrait l'enlever dans un prochain passage, le wraith se retourna, surpris de ne plus voir l'humain.

Un grand vent balaya soudain le sol, une chose invisible, peut-être un vaisseau qui faisait bouger les herbes folles et aplaties sur lesquelles il s'était déposé plus tôt. La crinière blanche et indisciplinée du wraith fut soulevée par le souffle du même vent.

Le wraith vit ensuite quelque chose qu'il put à peine distinguer, s'engouffrer à travers la porte des étoiles qui se referma immédiatement.

Il regarda de nouveau vers le ciel, attendant tranquillement que le dart le prenne dans son rayon téléporteur pour l'emmener vers une ruche inconnue.

Maintenant qu'il était enfin libre et ne croupissait plus dans les prisons de Kolya, loin de la honte de sa défaite et de sa capture, suivi de la faim atroce et du désespoir, le wraith commença tout de suite à peaufiner un plan dans sa tête pour que ces wraith inconnus de lui l'acceptent à leur bord et parmi leur équipage, comptant sur la bonne réputation de sa Maison et sur son ancien statut de scientifique et de haut chef militaire lors de la guerre contre les Anciens, il y a plus de 10,000 ans.

Il ne sentait pas dans le lien communautaire qui l'avait tout de suite reconnecté à ses frères wraith la présence d'une reine. Il lui serait donc plus facile de les manipuler pour obtenir un abri, de la nourriture ainsi qu'un statut au sein de la ruche, même si cela voulait dire commencer à très basse échelle.

Ce wraith-ci était patient, tenace. Il avait prouvé qu'il était un véritable survivant.

Il ferait toutefois son chemin bien vite car sans être trop confiant en lui, il connaissait sa propre valeur, ses forces et aussi ses limites.

Il redeviendrait un jour un puissant Commandant...

Il le savait avec certitude.

(à suivre)

* _Le Commandant de ce premier chapitre n'est pas Todd. J'ai plutôt choisi le tout __premier mâle wraith que l'on aperçoit dans un des premiers épisodes de la première saison de Stargate Atlantis, «Rising». __Il ne dit pas un seul mot mais sa présence est forte, impressionnante, tellement inhumaine! Je sais que certains fans l'ont surnommé officieusement «Jimmy» mais je __n'ai pas l'intention de lui donner de nom spécifique._

_Cependant, vous aurez deviné que celui dont je parle à la toute fin est le wraith que nous connaissons maintenant sous le nom familier de Todd!_

_** : «Runner». Littéralement: "coureur" en anglais._

_Note d'auteur: Oui je sais...encore un lonnnng premier chapitre! Vos reviews et commentaires sont toujours la bienvenue..._

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine pour la rencontre de Tiélan avec son nouveau Maître! ;-)_


	3. Chapter 2 - Le nouveau Commandant -

**WORSHIPPING TODD**

**Chapitre II (Le nouveau Commandant)**

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

**- Ce chapitre est coté «M» pour lecteurs matures. (Contenu de violence et sexe). Merci d'en prendre note!**

**- J'ai réalisé qu'à la période actuelle des épisodes de Stargate Atlantis, le wraith (surnommé Todd par John Sheppard) n'a pas encore reçu son nom! Alors, je me suis tournée vers les nouvelles de fiction publiées sous le nom de: «Stargate Atlantis Legacy Books». Todd n'ayant donc pas encore reçu ce nom, je vais le nommer «Guide» pour débuter, tout comme on le fait dans les livres Legacy (écrits en anglais). C'est d'après moi la signification de son nom en wraith. Je crois que leurs noms sont un ensemble de sons impossibles à prononcer par un humain, une sorte de musique, des sensations diverses exprimées dans le lien communautaire wraith télépathique et décrivant leur caractère, leurs réalisations et c'est ce qui les distingue des autres. Comme il me serait difficile de toujours me référer à «le wraith» dans l'histoire et ne pouvoir ainsi le distinguer des autres, alors j'ai décidé d'appeler notre cher Commandant «Guide», en attentant le moment où Sheppard le nommera «Todd». Mais à partir de l'épisode référé, je continuerai ma fic en l'appelant «Todd». J'espère que cela a du sens pour vous! Après tout, Todd était bel et bien un guide parmi les siens, un vrai leader puissant, avant sa capture par les Genii.**

**- Première Partie -**

**"Nous sommes tous résignés à la mort; c'est à la vie que nous n'arrivons pas à nous résigner." **

_(Graham Greene)_

**OooOooOoOooOoO**

_Dix mois plus tard..._

Guide parcourait le corridor menant au pont de commandement de sa ruche.

Le wraith avait mis moins d'un an à regagner son statut initial d'avant sa capture, soit celui de Commandant.

Il était satisfait. Pourtant, lors de son retour dans le monde des wraith parmi ses frères, le wraith avait constaté que bien des choses avaient changé!

Cependant, pas pour le mieux! Quelqu'un avait réveillé les wraith de leur sommeil en hibernation. _Beaucoup trop tôt._

Et il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour tous. Alors, ce que Guide n'aurait jamais cru possible avait eu lieu pendant sa longue réclusion, lorsqu'il avait été emprisonné dans les prisons souterraines genii.

Une guerre civile.

_Pas_ que ses frères ne pouvaient se montrer agressifs, belliqueux lorsqu'ils devaient défendre leur reine et la ruche, lorsqu'ils étaient attaqués!

Mais depuis que ce wraith était au monde, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de dix mille ans, jamais il n'avait été témoin d'un tel éloignement entre les factions, jamais il n'avait vu tant de méfiance alors que ses frères s'étaient retournés les uns contre les autres. Les wraith avaient leurs défauts mais ils étaient connus comme étant une espèce unie dans un but commun, solidaire, montrant de l'honneur quand il le fallait, honorant leurs traditions et les traités de paix entre eux.

Mais voilà que la fin prématurée de l'hibernation, le manque de ressources humaines pour se nourrir avaient tout bouleversé!

Guide se rappela de son arrivée parmi les siens, sur cette ruche inconnue de lui, après que l'humain Sheppard l'eut épargné, le laissant retourner vers ses frères.

*** Flashback** *

_Dès que Guide avait été rematérialisé, il avait réalisé qu'il était - encore! - en cellule._

_Pourtant, c'était la procédure normale avec un individu inconnu, qu'il soit de la même espèce ou non. En tant que Commandant de sa propre faction dans le passé, Guide aurait procédé exactement de la même façon._

_Le Commandant de cette ruche le fit cependant attendre longuement avant de venir l'interroger. C'était un geste délibéré...que ce soit par mépris, méfiance exagérée, démonstration de son pouvoir ou bien par incertitude de ce qu'il devait faire._

_Guide avait bien ressenti que cette ruche n'avait pas de reine. Il sentit aussi dans le lien que ce commandant était bien jeune, qu'il n'avait accédé à cette fonction que tout récemment après la mort de son ancien officier supérieur. Le wraith devina donc que c'était son manque d'expérience et son incertitude qui motivaient cette longue période d'attente qu'on lui imposât._

_Habitué à se retrouver en cellule mais fatigué que la situation se répète, Guide s'installa tout au centre et se mit en mode méditative, exsudant le calme, la non agression, une aura rassurante autour de lui pour attirer vers lui ce jeune commandant qu'il devinait novice et indécis quant au sort de leur «invité»._

_Lorsque le Commandant daigna enfin se présenter, observant le wraith d'un air suspicieux, Guide attendit ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant que le maître des lieux ne prononcent les premières paroles, télépathiques ou bien de vive voix, ce qui était la chose appropriée à faire selon le protocole, même si Guide avait bien plus de siècles de __vie que le jeune officier._

_Lui furent alors posées les questions usuelles. De vive voix. Ce qui était encore un signe de mépris et de suspicion!_

_«Qui était-il et d'où venait-il? Appartenait-il à une faction spécifique? Qui était la reine de sa ruche? Pourquoi avait-il été absent pendant si longtemps après la guerre? Quelles étaient ses intentions?»_

_Bien que Guide sache très bien que sa seule auréole de wraith très ancien, l'illustre marque de la Maison dont il faisait partie, son statut de scientifique de renom et sa renommée de grand Commandant lors de la guerre contre les Anciens avaient transcendé par le lien lorsqu'il était monté à bord, il se força à la patience en répondant à chacune des questions avec ce qui était le plus proche possible de la vérité._

_Ce qui était le meilleur moyen de tromper quelqu'un, même un de ses frères._

_Il lui fut plus difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il avait été séparé de sa ruche, ainsi que sa longue absence._

_Guide n'avait pas l'intention de faire état de faiblesse en leur expliquant sa capture, sa très longue détention pendant des années dans les prisons de ces misérables humains genii où il avait servi d'instrument de torture alors qu'on ne lui laissait prendre que des miettes de force vitale pour survivre. Ni surtout pourquoi sa reine n'avait point jugé bon de lancer une mission pour tenter de récupérer son commandant et favori!_

_Il fit preuve de ruse et d'une manipulation incroyable rendu possible par sa force mentale en laissant croire au jeune commandant que, s'étant écrasé sur un monde perdu sans porte, il avait été blessé et avait perdu la mémoire, ne la recouvrant que plus tard, incapable de communiquer avec sa ruche et sa reine qu'il crût perdues à jamais._

_Il se mit donc à voyager de monde en monde en vue de recueillir le plus d'informations scientifiques possibles, vu qu'il travaillait alors sur des projets multiples. Il décida de passer toutes ces années dans un isolement volontaire, désirant se consacrer à la méditation et surtout à ses études scientifiques, las de son ancien rôle de commandant et peu désireux de retrouver la vie et les exigences du pouvoir._

_Il y avait bien 50% de vérité là-dedans, mais Guide était très habile et subtil dans la manière de présenter des situations, usant tout à la fois d'un raisonnement logique, d'une attitude bien avenante dans son discours de persuasion. Il n'était bien sûr pas question qu'il parle de sa détention prolongée passée à souffrir de la famine et à être __utilisé par les génii, ni qu'il ne mentionne sa rencontre surprenante avec cet humain Sheppard qui de toute évidence ne venait point de la galaxie de Pégase. _

_Il désirait garder cet atout qui pourrait lui servir plus tard dans des plans futurs._

_Il avoua qu'il en avait eu assez de la solitude finalement et qu'il désirait maintenant plus __que tout faire à nouveau partie d'un équipage wraith et baigner dans le même lien communautaire avec ses frères. Il offrit ses services au Commandant, lui jurant obéissance et fidélité._

_Guide ne sut dire si son histoire impressionna vraiment le jeune commandant en lui paraissant crédible, ou bien si c'était plutôt son statut illustre en tant que wraith d'une grande Maison qui avait contrôlé autrefois le destin de tant de factions wraith, après la grande victoire contre les Anciens..._

_Ou n'était-ce pas plutôt son bagage prodigieux en tant que scientifique? _

_Finalement, après être parti sans prononcer un seul autre mot pour réfléchir quelques heures, le Commandant revint et accepta Guide parmi les membres de sa ruche. _

_Cependant, il lui imposa de nombreuses règles qui devraient être suivies à la lettre près, sans aucune erreur ou écart, sous peine de mort immédiate._

_Il affecta Guide au travail le plus ingrat dans l'un des échelons les plus bas de la hiérarchie militaire d'une ruche: il serait gardien des nouveaux prisonniers mais surtout responsable des humains en cellules et de ceux dans les cocons._

_Guide cacha admirablement son immense déception, car il avait eut la naïveté de croire que son passé d'important scientifique aurait impressionné suffisamment le jeune commandant pour qu'il soit promu dans les laboratoires de la ruche, même si au tout début il n'aurait sûrement servi que d'aide-technicien._

_Pendant plusieurs semaines, Guide fut donc le plus efficace gardien des cellules et des cocons. Il fut le plus cruel, le plus minutieux, le plus alerte à déjouer les tentatives d'évasion, le plus implacable pour attraper et punir les fautifs, même les subordonnés sous ses ordres qui avaient failli._

_Il supervisa le lot des nouveaux arrivants humains en les répartissant avec grande compétence, grâce à son esprit vif et exercé à juger les humains et à évaluer leurs forces et leurs faiblesses._

_Il ne faillit jamais lorsqu'il choisit avec grande exactitude et méticulosité les spécimens destinés à être de bons adorateurs et ceux qui deviendraient espions ou de simples servants... que ces individus soient transformés ou non en utilisant la force ou bien qu'ils soient pleinement consentants de rejoindre les rangs des adorateurs._

_D'autres devenaient d'excellents runners. Pour ce qui étaient des femmes, leurs __fonctions variaient entre adoratrices personnalisées, si elles étaient dociles et plaisantes au regard. Ou bien elles étaient affectées à des tâches plus dures comme la buanderie, la cuisine, comme couturière ou bien pour l'entretien général de la ruche._

_Les autres humains non sélectionnés terminaient invariablement dans les cocons pour renflouer la réserve alimentaire de la ruche._

_À peine quelques mois plus tard, le scientifique en chef de la ruche déclara qu'il manquait d'effectif. Le Commandant lui accorda un technicien de plus en la personne de Guide qui fut plus que content d'obéir et de laisser la tâche sordide de gardien des cellules et des cocons à un autre._

_Il se découvrit des affinités avec le scientifique de tête qui était l'individu le plus ouvert et le plus compétent, parmi tous ses autres frères. _

_Impressionné par le savoir de Guide, le nouveau supérieur de ce dernier se fia de plus en plus à lui et il fut bientôt promu en tant que son assistant direct et personnel._

_Avec le temps, la bonne réputation et la loyauté de Guide lui gagnèrent de nouveaux alliés. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment dans les grâces du Commandant et de son Second qui demeuraient toujours méfiants de lui, il agrandit son réseau de contact et se gagna bientôt l'accointance de certains wraith, ceux étant de moins en moins satisfaits de la façon dont le jeune commandant dirigeait sa ruche._

_À force de ruse, de complots, se gagnant les faveurs de ses nouveaux alliés à qui Guide promit une promotion lorsqu'il serait enfin le nouveau Commandant, le wraith prépara bien son coup d'éclat et attendit patiemment le moment favorable._

_Il savait prendre un gros risque en ayant confié à quelques-uns de ses contacts son ambition de prendre les rênes du pouvoir sur ce vaisseau-ruche. Mais avec l'expérience et la sagesse accumulées depuis toutes ses années d'existence, Guide connaissait bien la complexité des individus de son espèce ainsi que les intrigues, la jalousie et les ambitions qui rythmaient la vie sur une ruche. _

_Le Pouvoir pouvait passer des mains de l'un à celles d'un autre en un éclair. C'est pourquoi une reine, un Commandant devaient toujours se méfier, se montrer inébranlable et ne jamais, JAMAIS montrer de la faiblesse._

_Mais Guide avait pris ce chemin de si nombreuses fois dans le passé qu'il n'eut aucun mal à bien cibler les esprits faibles et les plus influençables parmi ses frères, surtout ceux qui étaient insatisfaits d'un commandant trop jeune et trop impulsif, souvent peu sûr de lui dans ses décisions._

_Il saisit l'opportunité qu'il attendait avidement lorsqu'un jour, justement, ce jeune commandant commit sa pire erreur..._

_Ils survolaient une planète à trois lunes quand le Commandant décida soudain de lancer __une cueillette, malgré les informations données par un de ses techniciens qui lui confirma que ce monde avait été bel et bien cueilli...moins d'un an auparavant seulement._

_Le Second n'osa pas contrarier son officier supérieur, mais Guide qui était à ce moment-là sur le pont de commandement pour faire son rapport au Commandant décida de __parler, sans y avoir été invité._

_- Commandant, si vous me permettez de prendre la parole, dit bien vite Guide...nous avons détecté que cette population englobe à peine un nombre de cinq cent individus. Il faut laisser du temps à la horde de se repeupler. C'est contre toutes les règles que de cueillir des humains alors qu'il faut au moins une ou deux décades avant de frapper de nouveau parmi leurs rangs!_

_Outré, le jeune Commandant ne put cacher à temps sa stupéfaction de voir ainsi un wraith qu'il avait accueilli parmi les siens il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui s'interposait maintenant dans ses décisions! Comme il était d'un naturel peu sûr de lui, il mit quelques secondes à recouvrir les traits ébahis et offensés de son visage qui se changèrent alors en pure colère._

_- Comment osez-vous...! siffla-t-il en se raidissant, s'approchant vivement de Guide, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pouces de son visage._

_Pas du tout ébranlé, Guide ne souffla mot. Son expression calme et inébranlable était un véritable contraste à la rage de l'autre._

_- Ne savez-vous pas que nous sommes en guerre et qu'aucune règle ne s'applique en ce cas? J'ai l'intention de regarnir nos cocons et de tenter de m'allier à cette ruche avec qui nous avons des pourparlers depuis peu. Pour impressionner cette reine dont notre vaisseau a absolument besoin, j'ai l'intention de lui faire cadeau du plus grand nombre possible d'humains! dit le commandant, tremblant presque de rage._

_Guide réprima un sourire presque victorieux. S'il avait pu ressentir de la pitié, c'est également ce sentiment que le wraith éprouverait en ce moment! Ce jeune imbécile avait tenté de se justifier, alors qu'un grand commandant d'envergure ne laissait jamais son autorité se faire questionner, exigeant une obéissance absolue, sans avoir à défendre ses moindres décisions._

_Se redressant de toute sa haute taille, dépassant ainsi d'une demi-tête le jeune commandant, Guide s'avança avec superbe et maîtrise de soi, touchant presque le visage de l'autre._

_- Oui justement, J'OSE! C'est folie que de cueillir inconsidérément les hordes humaines, sans discernement et sans considération pour le rationnement que nous devons absolument exercer en période de guerre civile!_

_Guide savait très bien qu'il venait d'humilier le Commandant devant tout le monde. Il devrait inévitablement répliquer à ce défi, s'il ne voulait pas perdre la face!_

_- Et si vous n'étiez pas si faible et rempli d'incertitude, vous sauriez qu'un cadeau de ce genre n'est pas ce qu'il faut vraiment pour impressionner une reine digne de ce nom! C'est votre puissance, votre personnalité, vos agissements qui parleront pour vous. Non __quelques humains certes commodes pour ses cocons, mais qui seront vite oubliés lorsque tout ce qui comptera sera la façon dont vous la défendrez et la servirez!_

_Le Commandant, au-delà de la fureur, recula et sortit vivement un sabre de son ceinturon. Il poussa un grognement de pure haine en plongeant vers Guide qui évita aisément le coup._

_Les autres wraith firent immédiatement de la place, impassibles en apparence mais surveillant comme des vautours le combat crucial qui se jouait devant eux, sans qu'aucune autre parole ne fut prononcée._

_Au tout début, la jeunesse et la fougue, augmentées par sa colère, donnèrent au jeune commandant un clair avantage. _

_Guide réussissait à éviter les attaques du wraith mais de justesse, ne trouvant aucune ouverture pour porter lui-même un coup décisif._

_La rage bouillonnante du Commandant le rendit cependant bientôt plus hardi mais aussi trop imprudent._

_Guide acceptait le fait qu'il pouvait y laisser sa vie. Mais que serait justement cette vie sans réel pouvoir, sans reprendre le rang de Commandant, ce qui était son dû?_

_Son calme et son assurance, son acceptation du destin permirent à Guide de prendre bientôt l'avantage lorsqu'il porta le premier coup, blessant légèrement du bout de sa lame son opposant. Un deuxième coup mais plus pernicieux cette fois-ci lui fut porté._

_Puis, après un enchevêtrement de mouvements rapides et précis, de coups défensifs, parés et d'attaques bien placées, tout fut terminé en peu de temps._

_Même si un wraith pouvait s'autoguérir assez rapidement s'il s'était bien nourri, il y avait certaines blessures désastreuses et inéluctables, devenant fatales. _

_Les wraith réunis ainsi que tous ceux de l'équipage reconnurent immédiatement la victoire et la suprématie de leur nouveau Commandant._

_Un Guide triomphant put alors réclamer les rênes du pouvoir, recouvrant finalement sans trop de mal son ancien titre. _

_Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de dénicher une ruche à la tête de laquelle se trouvait une reine qui lui permettrait de rehausser sa position et de produire de nouveaux soldats-drones pour consolider leur alliance._

_Il pourrait alors mettre en marche tous les plans qui avaient germé dans sa tête récemment._

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

Atteignant le pont de commandement, Guide entra et fut accueilli par le silence respectueux de ses frères, s'inclinant à son entrée et se mettant immédiatement à convoyer mentalement vers son esprit les divers rapports reliés à leurs tâches respectives.

Son nouveau Second marcha vivement vers lui, s'arrêtant avec prudence et diligence à quelque distance de lui.

Guide avait dû se débarrasser d'une manière définitive de l'ancien second du jeune commandant car le wraith, même s'il lui avait prêté allégeance comme tous les autres, avait récemment comploté pour prendre sa place, mais sans succès.

Guide n'en avait pas été vraiment ennuyé, mais légèrement contrarié. Bien qu'il fallait s'attendre à être défié, éliminer rapidement ses ennemis était la chose souhaitable à faire en toute circonstance. La défaite et la mort de ce traître avait envoyé un message clair pour tout futur renégat désirant le destituer et avait également raffermi son autorité, statuant que ce Commandant devait être pris au sérieux et ne montrerait aucune pitié envers un wraith fourbe et déloyal.

- Commandant, dit tout de suite le Second en inclinant sa tête bien bas. Nous sommes à portée des transmissions de la ruche avec qui vous désirez entrer en communication. Selon vos ordres, j'ai fait parvenir un premier message pour leur reine, mais je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse encore.

- Vous vous êtes contenté d'un seul message? dit Guide de sa voix profonde et mécontente.

- Évidemment non! répliqua le Second d'un ton condescendant, ne pouvant cacher son exaspération.

Il s'inclina tout de suite bien bas, appréhendant la réaction de son supérieur en continuant bien vite:

- J'ai lancé l'appel deux autres fois, mais cette reine ne daigne toujours pas nous répondre. Que désirez-vous que nous fassions Commandant?

Ennuyé mais cachant bien vite sa contrariété, le Commandant prit quelques secondes avant de parler de nouveau.

- Laissons-lui du temps, décida-t-il enfin. Comme bien des reines, elle a décidé de nous démontrer sa supériorité en nous faisant languir. Répétez le message à toutes les quinze minutes, mais ajoutez que nous nous montrerons patients et attendrons son bon vouloir. Dites-lui que même si notre ruche n'est malheureusement pas dirigée par une reine, son Commandant se met à son service avec tout son dévouement et son respect!

Sans autre commentaire, Guide tourna sur les talons de ses hautes bottes en faisant virevolter son manteau de cuir sombre, quittant le pont pour retourner dans ses quartiers pour patienter.

Il espérait que la reine dont il avait tant besoin pour consolider son alliance allait cesser ses caprices et se décider à le recevoir sous peu.

_ффффф_

_Pendant ce temps, sur l'autre ruche..._

Après que son Maître le Commandant eut abusé d'elle selon son habitude, Tiélan ramassa les lambeaux de ses vêtements et traîna son corps meurtri jusqu'à la salle de bain commune des adoratrices.

Elle se lava et pansa ses blessures, appliquant les onguents calmants et adoucissants que la madria lui avait laissé.

Après la chasse et sa capture, son Maître procédait toujours de la même façon. Il prenait toutes ses années, l'amenant au seuil de la mort puis lui redonnait tout et parfois même plus. Puis il la ramenait à bord de la ruche, la prenait violemment une ou deux fois, la partageant parfois avec d'autres wraith. Mais jamais lui-même ou les autres mâles wraith ne se souciaient de la soigner après coup.

Elle devait donc se débrouiller elle-même. Elle passait ensuite deux jours à bien se nourrir, bien dormir et refaire le plein d'énergie avant d'être relâchée sur un autre monde et d'être pourchassée à nouveau.

Aussi horrible et triste que soit sa vie, c'était maintenant devenue routine pour la jeune kélownienne désabusée.

Même que courir était sa seconde nature. Elle préférait le moment où elle était relâchée par le rayon téléporteur d'un dart wraith, même si c'était pour mener une vie sauvage et solitaire dans cette nature qu'elle aimait tant.

Survivre était devenue un mode de vie. La mort qui pouvait apparaître au moindre tournant, elle avait appris à vivre avec!

Et aussi avec son sentiment de culpabilité.

Car maintenant elle était damnée par la culpabilité du survivant! Parce qu'elle avait été prise, choisie et avait survécu, alors que les autres sur Kélowna avaient péri. Pire, elle avait été involontairement la cause de la mort et de la destruction de ce village dont les humains n'avaient fait que la recueillir, la soigner, l'aider avec bonté. Elle jurait souvent amèrement contre cette injustice...

Pourtant dans les jours suivants, le Commandant ne donna aucun ordre pour la faire envoyer sur un autre monde de Pégase.

Les quarante-huit heures de grâce furent suivies d'un autre quarante-huit heures, sans que personne ne se préoccupe de téléporter la runner sur un autre terrain de chasse.

Ces quatre jours furent ensuite suivis d'autres jours, jusqu'à ce que plus de quatre semaines passent, sans que Tiélan ne fut retournée à son rôle de petit animal de proie.

Sans même que le Commandant ne lève la main sur elle, comme si elle était soudainement devenue invisible!

Bien qu'elle fut soulagée de se passer des attentions brutales du wraith, Tiélan commençait à drôlement s'ennuyer de sa vie de sauvageonne à courir, ce qui lui apportait un semblant de liberté...du moins tant qu'un des wraith de la ruche ne l'attrapait pas.

Elle n'osa pas en demander la raison au Commandant qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs qu'entre-aperçu depuis des jours. Il avait toujours l'air sombre, préoccupé, encore plus furieux que d'habitude.

S'il y avait quelqu'un pourtant qui connaissait les rumeurs sur une ruche, c'était bien la responsable du quartier des adoratrices, c'est-à-dire la madria.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a de fortes tensions entre la reine et notre Commandant, dit ce jour-là la madria en utilisant un ton de conspiratrice, répondant à une question de Tiélan.

- Mais il y a toujours ce genre de tensions entre eux! rétorqua amèrement Tiélan en montrant les bleus encore bien visibles sur ses bras. C'est moi qui les absorbe, dit-elle en reniflant ironiquement.

La madria ignora le commentaire de la jeune runner. Ce genre de violence était si courante sur une ruche!

- Non, c'est pire que jamais! répliqua la femme. On dit que notre reine refuse les négociations avec le commandant d'une ruche rivale. La guerre civile sévit pourtant et notre Seigneur Commandant préfèrerait que la reine accepte de parlementer et de transiger avec eux, ceci pour éviter les conflits et les risques d'engagement dans des batailles futiles et dévastatrices. Je me demande comment tout cela va finir...? dit songeusement la madria.

Tiélan savait que cette femme était bien placée pour ce qui était de prendre le pouls de l'atmosphère sur la ruche. Le pli soucieux sur son visage et son air sombre informèrent la jeune fille que la madria était vraiment inquiète cette fois-ci.

Et ses sources d'information étaient fiables, car elle était très près de deux des intendantes humaines de la reine qui savaient observer et rapporter les potins, véridiques ou non.

- Donc, il est si soucieux et absorbé par les affaires de la ruche qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps pour batifoler et aller à la chasse! comprit alors Tiélan, poussant un soupir irrité.

Observant l'expression perplexe sur le visage de la jeune runner, la madria prit cela pour de la contrariété. Elle eut un petit sourire narquois, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en faisant face à Tiélan:

- Oh je vois ma fille! Tu boudes parce que notre Commandant ne te porte pas attention! renifla-t-elle soudain, sarcastique. Commencerais-tu donc à apprécier enfin ton Maître?

Tiélan sortit de ses réflexions moroses, se tournant vers la femme avec un petit rire grinçant:

- As-tu perdu la tête!? Apprécier cette brute, ce monstre qui a exterminé les miens? Jamais! Ce que j'apprécie, ce sont les moments où je cours et où je peux vivre loin d'ici dans la nature, parmi les forêts, les montagnes, les bêtes et toutes les créations de l'Univers! Je sais que ce n'est qu'une liberté illusoire et qui dure peu de temps, mais j'étouffe ici sur cette ruche...

Tiélan était totalement outrée et sa voix tremblait de colère:

- Je déteste ces prédateurs qui nous enlèvent et décident ensuite de ce que sera notre vie, même notre mort! Même vous les adorateurs, je vous déteste...vous êtes si serviles, apathiques! Certains d'entre vous croyez même que ces tyrans qui drainent toutes nos années de vie sont des dieux, des êtres supérieurs qu'il faut adorer et servir, sans se poser de questions! Au moins quand je cours, j'ai un peu de répit...

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés sur un ton bas, nostalgique.

La madria se raidit et prit un air pincé car les accusations contre les adoratrices la concernait également, puisqu'elle était de celles qui croyaient que les wraith étaient plus intelligents, plus forts et bien supérieurs à la race humaine.

- Eh bien il va falloir t'y faire ma belle! dit-elle d'une voix sèche et glaciale. J'ai bien peur que notre Commandant ne puisse repartir à la chasse avant que toute cette histoire d'alliance avec cette autre ruche ne soit réglée! En attendant, ne sois pas si bête et essaies de te faire des alliés parmi les adoratrices. Tu te tiens trop à part d'elles et tu te complais dans ta solitude. Pourtant, se forger des amitiés ne peut faire de tort...mais ce n'est pas avec cette attitude hautaine et distante que tu arbores que..-

- Des amies!? la coupa Tiélan en persifflant d'un ton froid et moqueur à son tour. Tout ce qu'il y a ici ce sont des femmes qui tremblent continuellement de peur. Il y a celles qui seraient prêtes à tout pour se faire remarquer d'un Maître, quitte à comploter et à trahir leurs supposées amies dont elle sont jalouses, même prêtes à tuer pour usurper leur place dans la hiérachie! Et puis même si je trouvais quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore vendu son âme, je n'attire que le malheur sur les gens avec qui je me lies. Non. Définitivement, je préfère la solitude!

La madria poussa un soupir exaspéré puis fit un pas en avant en redressant le menton de Tiélan, son expression redevenant méprisante et autoritaire.

Si elle avait autrefois ressenti un soupçon de compassion pour cette fille plutôt spéciale, tout avait bel et bien disparu maintenant:

- Comme tu voudras, petite idiote! En attendant, le Commandant m'a confié la responsabilité de te mettre au travail. _Désolée pour vous princesse, _fit-elle avec une ironie cinglante,_ mais je n'ai aucune tâche qui pourrait s'accorder à votre grand besoin de solitude!_ Je te donne cependant le choix. Tu peux aller aider à la buanderie ou bien aux cuisines. C'est une communauté ici, alors nous travaillons toutes ensembles. Tu effectueras toutes tes tâches avec dévouement auprès des autres filles, ceci jusqu'à temps que ton Maître te réclame de nouveau à ses côtés ou pour la chasse!

Tiélan ne pouvant contester cette décision décida de choisir les cuisines. Au moins, elle ne détestait pas faire les repas! Cela faisait changement de la nourriture frugale de cette vie sauvage qu'elle menait d'ordinaire.

- Vas maintenant, rejoins la cantine et prends un bon repas avant de te rapporter à Célisa, celle qui est en charge des cuisines!

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

_Un peu plus tard..._

Tiélan mâchouillait sans trop d'enthousiasme un morceau de pain sec qu'elle venait de tremper dans sa soupe consistante.

Elle entendit alors le bruit agaçant d'une chaise qui se mit à grincer à côté de la sienne, tirée par une personne qui se laissa tomber cavalièrement tout près du siège qu'elle occupait à table, y déposant nonchalamment un plateau plein de nourriture.

Tiélan avait pourtant fait exprès de s'asseoir à l'endroit le plus sombre et le plus reculé de la cantine, s'isolant des autres avec son plateau, ruminant la situation désagréable dans laquelle elle se trouvait!

- Bonjour! dit une petite voix flûtée de bonne humeur. Tu es la runner du Commandant n'est-ce-pas? Je me présente. Je suis Loana! Je viens de Morandari, c'est une des planètes principales d'adorateurs de wraith. Je suis pas mal nouvelle et je crois que nous pourrions fraterniser, qu'en penses-tu?

Irritée, Tiélan cessa de mâcher son repas et se tourna carrément vers le fille, l'examinant d'abord de la tête aux pieds.

Très jeune, 16 ans à peine, petite et mince mais une vraie dynamo hyperactive à la façon dont elle s'agitait sur sa chaise. De longs cheveux sombres coiffées en un nombre indéfini de minces tresses décorées de minuscules boules de couleurs diverses. De grands yeux noirs, pétillants, un petit nez malicieux et surtout ce large sourire plein de jolies petites dents blanches. La fille était avenante et pleine d'espoir de nouer des amitiés de toute évidence!

Naïve aussi sûrement.

_«Elle a osé me coller le titre de runner du Commandant!?»_ se dit Tiélan en plissant ses yeux, écoeurée de ce qualificatif qu'on lui donnait souvent, la réduisant au rôle de jouet du monstre qui l'avait réduite en esclavage.

Malgré l'attitude agréable et innocente de la fille, Tiélan déposa bruyamment sa cuillère dans son bol et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, plantant son regard hostile dans le sien:

- D'abord je m'appelle Tiélan. Tu as été élevée sur un de ces mondes où les gens apprennent à un très jeune âge à s'aplatir devant les wraith? Désolée pour toi mais moi je viens d'un monde qui était _LIBRE _avant que ces monstres ne nous cueillent! Et fraterniser!? Tu aurais dû comprendre, pauvre idiote, que si je me suis retirée si loin des autres pour manger, c'est que je ne veux _PAS_ d'amis! Je ne veux m'attacher à personne, tu m'entends!? Je portes la poisse si tu veux savoir! Alors petite...files avant que je ne te botte le cul! termina-t-elle d'un ton résolu et hautain, son regard froid comme de la glace.

Tiélan s'attendait vraiment à ce que cette petite chose se mette à pleurer, voire qu'elle aille se plaindre à la madria de son attitude. Mais elle se leva simplement avec son plateau en main, certes sur le bord des larmes mais gardant sur ses traits le sourire radieux qui avait à peine défailli pendant la rebuffade de Tiélan.

- Bien Tiélan. Je comprends! dit Loana d'une toute petite voix. Cela m'a quand même fait plaisir de te rencontrer en personne...tu as toute une réputation tu sais! Si jamais tu changes d'avis et que tu souhaites de la compagnie, je serai toujours là. Tu me trouveras à la buanderie de la ruche, c'est là que je travaille depuis mon arrivée. Au revoir!

Loana tourna les talons, laissant Tiélan un peu décontenancée, vaguement coupable mais soulagée de retrouver la paix de sa solitude intentionnelle.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

_Sur la ruche de Guide, le lendemain..._

_«C'est intolérable!»_ se dit l'ancien wraith, sortant de la navette après l'atterrissage sur le pont de sa ruche, toute son attitude raide et furieuse alors qu'il n'attendit même pas le Second et les deux autres officiers qui avaient accompagné leur Commandant lors de sa visite sur la ruche de cette reine.

Il les congédia mentalement, leur ordonnant de se tenir prêt à une réunion au moment où cela lui conviendrait.

Entrant dans ses appartements personnels en coup de vent, Guide se débarrassa de son long manteau et de tous ses vêtements en chemin vers la salle de bain, chassant d'un grognement sonore le frêle humain lui servant de serviteur et qui était en train de faire le ménage. L'homme amorça le geste de ramasser les vêtements du Commandant mais après un autre grondement menaçant du wraith, il détala sans demander son reste.

Ayant enfin réussi à obtenir une entrevue avec la reine, Guide avait passé ces trois dernières heures à se mettre à ses pieds, même littéralement parlant, lui offrant sa ruche en alliance, son dévouement inconditionnel et toute la sagesse et l'expérience qu'il possédait en tant que wraith d'une maison très ancienne et réputée.

Mais la reine était jeune et égocentrique, tout autant que manipulatrice. Il ne put lire en elle ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Malgré tout son tact et ses habiletés, Guide ne put conclure l'alliance qu'il souhaitant tant.

Son commandant qui se tenait debout auprès de sa souveraine ne dit pas un seul mot tout le long de l'entrevue. Mais toute son hostilité et sa malveillance exsudaient de sa personne alors qu'il garda en tout temps son regard vrillé sur Guide. Ce dernier ressentit pourtant que le commandant de la reine serait soulagé de ne pas entrer en conflit contre l'ancien wraith, cela malgré son aversion envers Guide. De toute évidence, il possédait le gros bon sens que sa reine n'avait pas du tout!

Mais son avis ne compta aucunement lorsque la reine ne lui offrit au final qu'une fin de non-recevoir, projetant comme un soufflet un non définitif à la proposition d'alliance de Guide.

Il ne resta plus à Guide et à ses officiers qu'à sortir bien vite de cette ruche, espérant s'en tirer sans qu'il ne soit ordonné qu'ils soient tous mis à mort.

Guide termina son bain en ruminant, prenant subitement une décision.

Certains types de wraith et surtout de reines ne changeraient jamais!

Et malgré le bon sens commun, celle-ci refusait la meilleure option qu'il lui offrait.

Alors Guide prendrait cette ruche de force...

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de mener ses troupes au combat et de devoir subir des pertes. Mais parfois, il ne vous restait que la manière forte pour parvenir à vos fins!

Il savait que son équipage le suivrait sans peine et avec toute sa loyauté.

Il s'habilla hâtivement et se dirigea vers le pont de commandement, sommant mentalement tous ses officiers de haut rang en chemin.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

_Ailleurs, dans les cuisines d'une autre ruche..._

Tiélan venait de terminer le dépeçage d'un des lièvres qui allaient composer le plat principal du repas des adorateurs quand une jeune fille entra allègrement, se dirigeant tout droit vers elle, un grand sourire sur ses traits en lui tendant soudain un paquet.

Tiélan reconnut avec stupéfaction la petite Loana. Elle se comportait comme si jamais la runner ne l'avait repoussée la journée d'hier!

La jeune fille se hâta de sortir du paquet une belle paire de bottes neuves faites d'un cuir souple et à talons plats, idéales pour la course.

- Avant que tu ne te fâches, dit Loana avec son indécrottable sourire enthousiaste et déterminé, je viens simplement te porter ce cadeau car j'ai vu que tes bottes sont pas mal usées et pour un runner eh bien...-

La petite fut interrompue par la main de Tiélan qui brandit soudainement son impressionnant couteau de boucher, le plantant bien droit et profondément dans le bloc de bois qui lui servait de planche à découper.

Loana sursauta mais ne fut pas la seule à retenir son souffle. Toutes les autres filles travaillant en cuisine se figèrent, toute leur attention soudain dirigée sur les deux femmes.

Tiélan s'avança et prit entre ses mains sanglantes les bottes qu'elle examina indifféremment pendant quelques secondes et qu'elle remit ensuite sans cérémonie entre les mains de Loana, même si le travail du cuir en était superbement réalisé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots: «Je ne veux pas d'amis ni m'attacher à personne!?» siffla-t-elle, retournant devant son bloc pour continuer son travail. C'est à croire que l'Univers a oublié de te doter d'une mémoire ou bien même d'un cerveau!

Cette fois-ci, Loana se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, réellement sur le bord des larmes, tenant toujours le cadeau refusé en mains.

- Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi odieuse avec elle? la houspilla alors l'une des femmes, osant intervenir, tant elle était révoltée de l'attitude de la runner.

Elle allait continuer ses reproches envers Tiélan quand le regard meurtrier que fixa sur elle cette dernière la figea sur place. La femme se tut, trop apeurée pour prononcer une autre parole.

- Je...bon. Je dois y aller, dit Loana, blême comme un drap, son sourire totalement disparu.

Une fois la fille partie, Tiélan poursuivit son travail sans se soucier le moins du monde des regards de travers et des murmures réprobateurs des autres filles autour d'elle.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

S'il y a une chose que découvrit bientôt Tiélan, c'est que cette petite était la personne la plus optimiste mais surtout la plus obstinée qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré!

Après son travail en cuisine, Tiélan alla prendre le repas à la cantine, se mettant encore à part de toutes les autres. Loana n'osa pas se rasseoir près d'elle mais se mit à une table en face de la sienne, la fixant tout le long du repas avec une expression de chien battu, mais quand même remplie d'espoir.

_«Ma foi, on dirait bien que la madria m'a collée au train cette tache pour tenter de m'attendrir et de m'en faire une amie!»_ se dit Tiélan qui s'entêta en ne levant jamais le nez de son assiette, refusant de regarder la jeune fille.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son repas, Tiélan quitta la table et se dirigea vers le corridor menant aux aires communes des adoratrices dans l'intention de se reposer un peu dans le seul endroit paisible où elle allait souvent méditer.

C'était une petite pièce avec une belle grande fenêtre qui recouvrait la presque totalité d'un mur donnant sur le vide de l'espace, endroit idéal pour se recueillir et profiter de sa solitude.

Tiélan commença à s'installer, s'assoyant directement sur le sol, ses jambes croisées et ses deux paumes ouvertes posées sur ses genoux, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son mantra.

Le bruit de petits pas marchant vers elle, s'arrêtant finalement avec hésitation à une distance prudente lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

_«Non, ce n'est pas possible! Pas encore elle!»_ pensa Tiélan, poussant un long soupir exaspéré.

Elle faillit jaillir comme un ressort et sauter sur la petite, tant elle était furibonde!

Loana pinça les lèvres alors qu'une lueur apeurée passait dans ses yeux, comprenant qu'elle était loin d'être la bienvenue même si tout le monde avait droit à cette aire commune. Mais elle ne recula pas d'un seul pas et resta immobile et stoïque, refusant de quitter la pièce, même si les yeux de Tiélan étaient comme des poignards sur elle.

- Que fais-tu ici!? demanda sèchement la runner. C'est la madria qui t'a donné comme mission de venir m'enquiquiner pour me forcer à te prendre comme amie et confidente?

Loana eut l'air authentiquement blessée pendant quelques brèves secondes, mais elle hocha la tête d'une façon véhémente et recommença à sourire largement, osant s'avancer d'un pas vers la runner toujours assise sur le sol.

- Pas du tout Tiélan! Elle ne m'a rien demandé. C'est juste que je suis nouvelle ici comme je te l'ai dit. Je ne connais personne et je te trouve très sympathique. Je croyais que..-

Un reniflement narquois l'interrompit, la faisant sursauter tant l'expression de Tiélan était dure. La runner se leva et fonça droit sur elle, s'arrêtant à quelques pouces de son visage.

Mais Loana ne broncha pas du tout. S'il y avait quelque chose de remarquable dans cette fille trop naïve et têtue, c'était bien son courage et sa ténacité! se dit Tiélan avec un peu de réticence.

- Sympathique? Tu te paies ma tête ou quoi? Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne veux rien savoir de me lier d'amitié avec une adoratrice! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je recherche de la compagnie? Je ne suis pas comme les autres, ne l'as-tu pas senti?

- Mais tout le monde a besoin...- commença la fille.

- _**Pas moi!**_ gronda Tiélan d'un ton bas et définitif, croisant ses bras, serrant les mâchoires.

Elle tourna ensuite sur ses talons, retournant s'asseoir pour se remettre en position de méditation.

- Maintenant, laisses-moi tranquille! Si tu cherches à me parler ou à me suivre dans l'avenir, je vais tout simplement t'ignorer et faire comme si tu étais invisible. Un bon conseil, cherches-toi quelqu'un d'autre comme amie. Moi, je ne suis pas fréquentable!

Loana resta figée, interdite pendant quelques secondes puis elle tourna les talons à son tour et sortit.

Tiélan poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et commença enfin sa séance de méditation.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

Hélas, son soulagement fut de courte durée.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Tiélan fut de corvée pour nettoyer les ustensiles, plats et chaudrons utilisés pour confectionner les repas de la journée.

Comme on n'avait pas besoin d'elle à la buanderie, Loana se pointa pour recevoir les ordres de Célisa, la responsable des cuisines.

Elle se retrouva donc aux côtés de Tiélan pour récurer les casseroles et lorsque la runner lui jeta un regard de totale incrédulité, elle s'excusa vivement en clamant qu'elle ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres.

_«Non, mais quelle peste!»_ se dit Tiélan en se forçant au mutisme et à l'indifférence, comme elle l'avait promis. _«L'Univers est vraiment contre moi!»._

Pourtant, si Tiélan avait eu à ses côtés soit sa mère Tiépi ou son mentor Nétayé, l'une ou l'autre lui aurait murmuré: _«Qu'est-ce que l'Univers est en train de te dire, Tiélan? __Pourquoi cette petite t'est-elle envoyée?»._

Refusant d'écouter la voix de la sagesse infinie, Tiélan continua à travailler en espérant finir le plus vite possible ses tâches pour aller ensuite se coucher.

Soit qu'elle fut absolument inconsciente du refus obstiné de la runner ou bien une totale idiote comme le croyait Tiélan, mais la jeune Loana continua à babiller de tout et de rien, comme si elle discutait avec une bonne amie, souriant et riant de temps à autre en évoquant des moments de sa vie antérieure parmi sa famille et ses amis.

Tiélan fit comme si elle n'était pas là. Le monologue de la petite devint peu à peu comme un bourdonnement dans le lointain alors que la runner repensait à la dernière fois où elle avait parcouru ce dernier monde où elle avait été parachutée:

_«Elle courait, devant lever haut les jambes pour enjamber les herbes grasses d'un beau vert foncé de la clairière, le cri de mille grillons accompagnant ensuite sa marche prudente tout en s'approchant du daim qu'elle traquait. L'animal qui apparut près d'une étendue d'eau où il buvait leva soudain le nez pour humer l'air, immobile et inquiet. Mais la runner avait bien pris soin de ne pas se mettre directement sous le vent. Elle s'approcha prudemment, son arc tendu, retenant son souffle pour ne pas alerter la bête. Puis la flèche siffla lentement et vint se ficher dans le cou du daim qui s'écroula, comme au ralenti...»._

Pourquoi donc son Maître ne la retournait-il pas à sa vie de runner au lieu de la laisser moisir dans les cuisines de la ruche à récurer des chaudrons auprès de cette gamine en mal d'amitié?

Ayant enfin terminé elle se tourna vers Célisa, ignorant superbement Loana qui continuait à parler toute seule, semblant intarissable sur son monologue insignifiant.

- Je vais dormir, dit-elle d'un ton brusque en défaisant son tablier et en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie des cuisines, sans attendre la permission de la responsable.

Elle entendit les petits pas de Loana qui se mit à la suivre à distance prudente.

Tiélan eut soudain des envies de meurtre.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle atteignit les dortoirs, la fille se rendit au fond de la salle où se trouvait son lit alors que Tiélan avait le sien non loin de la porte.

Enfin la paix!

Tiélan se changea dans ses vêtements de nuit, fit ses ablutions bien vite et se glissa dans le lit, sombrant tout de suite dans un sommeil de plomb.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

_Mais le sommeil de Tiélan ne dura que peu de temps cette nuit-là._

_Tiélan rêva de son Maître qui était en colère, tentant de convaincre la reine de quelque chose qu'elle ne réussit pas à bien saisir. Un danger imminent semblait-il..._

_Les pensées du Commandant étaient troubles, emplies d'anxiété et même de peur. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait une telle chose en lui!_

_Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien comprendre de plus, elle ressentit le coup de fouet violent de __la punition mentale royale qui frappa soudain l'esprit de son Maître. _

_Alors que Tiélan se réjouissait de la douleur infligée sur l'esprit de son tortionnaire, le décor changea et tout devint flou, les sensations de son rêve prenant le pas sur les images._

_Il y eut un chaos de voix s'élevant, fébriles, unissant en choeur toutes les forces wraith soudain alertées à leur maximum._

_Tiélan fut étouffée puis violemment repoussée par certaines des voix dans sa tête, comme si on lui rappelait avec fermeté et haine qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'infiltrer dans les affaires des maîtres wraith._

Se réveillant en sursaut, un mince voile de transpiration sur son front et sa lèvre supérieure, la jeune fille prit sa tête à deux mains et comprit soudain à l'apparition d'autres voix étrangères et agressives dans sa tête qu'une attaque était imminente.

Elle décida de se lever sur-le-champ et d'aller alerter la madria qui étrangement la crut tout de suite. Même si Tiélan n'avait jamais parlé de son Don, elle devina que les croyances de cette femme sur le monde d'où elle venait l'avait conditionnée à accepter cette faculté de prédire et de ressentir la présence de wraith. Ou bien comme la madria était celle qui avait été d'abord au courant des dissensions entre la reine et son Commandant, elle ne mit aucunement en doute la parole de Tiélan et se leva tout de suite.

Les deux femmes se mirent au travail et réveillèrent toutes les filles pour que tout le monde se mette à l'abri.

En effet, souvent les autres ruches les attaquant s'en prenait à la coque plus fragilisée dans les niveaux des quartiers humains.

Faire une grande frappe à ces niveaux-là permettait à l'ennemi d'affaiblir la ruche attaquée en éliminant leurs serviteurs et surtout leurs réserves alimentaires.

Une fois que toutes les filles furent réunies, les adoratrices se mirent à courir vers la partie arrière de la ruche, là où la coque était plus épaisse et robuste.

Loana s'était approchée de Tiélan pour se coller à elle, ou plutôt s'agripper à ses bras, la suivant comme un petit animal effrayé.

Une fois arrivée dans une grande salle au toit cathédrale avec les autres filles, Loana se retourna vers Tiélan qui faisait preuve d'une patience infinie avec la petite qui était totalement paniquée. C'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie que la nouvelle adoratrice faisait face à un tel danger!

- Que va-t-il nous arriver Tiélan, on va mourir, dis? Ou bien est-on à l'abri des tirs ennemis ici? On m'a dit que c'est un des endroits les plus sécurisés dans un vaisseau-ruche.

Tiélan saisit les épaules de la fille entre ses mains, plongea son regard impitoyable dans les yeux tourmentés de Loana.

- Nous ne sommes vraiment à l'abri nulle part, petite! dit Tiélan d'une voix impitoyable. Il faut attendre et espérer que notre vaisseau-ruche sorte vainqueur de ce combat.

Il importait si peu à Tiélan de mourir aujourd'hui, ce qui mettrait fin à toutes ses souffrances. Mais elle comprit au regard affolé de Loana que la petite voulait vivre, elle, ainsi que la majorité des jeunes adoratrices. Seules la madria et Tiélan gardaient la tête froide en donnant leurs instructions aux filles. Dans de tels cas, un sous-officier wraith viendrait probablement les emmener vers les navettes de la baie des darts avant que les réserves d'oxygène ne soient touchées, peut-être pour les envoyer vers un des croiseurs accompagnant la ruche, espérant que ce dernier ne serait pas touché également! Pourtant, la madria savait bien que certains des wraith venaient plutôt ici avec l'intention de se nourrir de leurs adorateurs en vue de faire face à leurs attaquants, ceci pour décupler les forces dans leur corps en vue des combats.

Loana sanglotait maintenant ouvertement, s'accrochant désespérément au bras de sa protectrice improvisée.

- Nous sommes entre les mains du Destin, murmura alors Tiélan d'un ton plus doux.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

Un des maîtres était en effet venu, accompagné de quelques drones qui poussèrent hâtivement les filles en file indienne vers la sortie, les dirigeant vers la baie des darts.

Elle durent courir pour s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans une navette.

La dernière des femmes fut la malchanceuse qui servit de repas instantané au sous-officier wraith.

Impuissantes, les filles s'aperçurent que c'était la madria qui était restée à l'arrière pour s'assurer que toutes les filles avaient pénétré dans le petit vaisseau. Elle hurla jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne puisse plus proférer un seul son, son cadavre asséché tombant par terre avec un bruit répugnant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette fut projetée dans l'espace en direction du croiseur le plus proche dans le but de mettre à l'abri les ressources des maîtres. Tout autour d'eux, d'autres navettes contenant les adorateurs mâles et certains des cocons contenant la nourriture, volaient toutes dans la même direction.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

Tout fut fini bien assez tôt.

Satisfait, Guide marchait vers le pont de commandement. Il reçut bientôt confirmation d'un de ses officiers que l'armement du vaisseau-ruche ennemi était hors service. La dernière attaque de ses canons-lasers avaient endommagé définitivement les systèmes de navigation ainsi que l'hyperpuissance permettant habituellement à une ruche de sauter en hyperespace pour s'enfuir.

C'était une erreur majeure de la reine. Le stupide orgueil de cette souveraine égocentrique lui avait fait choisir de combattre de plein fouet le vaisseau de Guide, plutôt que de se rendre pour protéger ses troupes et ses ressources humaines!

Guide donna ses prochains ordres d'un ton sec et précis, instruisant ses officiers de faire préparer deux navettes pour transporter ses troupes à bord de la ruche ennemie.

Il lui restait à combattre les dernières forces qui tenteraient de protéger leur reine. Cela voulait dire aussi pour Guide d'affronter leur commandant et de réclamer la reine et sa ruche, ainsi que toutes leurs ressources pour lui-même et ses wraith.

- Commandant, nous décelons sur les senseurs à courte portée trois navettes remplies d'humains qui tentent de rejoindre le dernier de leurs croiseurs. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions? lui demandant son Second, ses mains croisées derrière son dos, sa posture raide et soumise, attendant la décision de son supérieur.

Il n'y avait habituellement que deux solutions. Soit le vainqueur exterminait les navettes dans l'espace, désirant démontrer sa puissance et humilier totalement le vaincu. Ou bien un de leur propre croiseur partait récupérer les ressources humaines et les ramenait.

La réponse de Guide fut immédiate.

- Ramenez-les, ordonna-t-il. Nous sommes en période de disette, vu cette déplorable guerre civile entre nos factions. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de gaspiller ces importantes ressources.

Il tourna les talons et sortit, se dirigeant vers son dart personnel.

Il tardait à Guide de mettre le pied en conquérant sur la ruche vaincue!

Il allait éliminer bien évidemment le commandant et réclamer pour lui-même la reine et toutes ses possessions...

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

_Une heure plus tard..._

Les navettes contenant les humains n'eurent jamais le temps d'atteindre le croiseur.

Les darts des vainqueurs les encerclèrent et les serrèrent de près. Comme ces modestes navettes étaient pauvrement équipées pour se défendre, le sous-officier en charge, bien que mortifié, dût se résoudre à se rendre. Il fut sommé de retourner les trois navettes vers la ruche, une fois que les combats eurent cessés.

Tiélan et ses compagnes durent prendre le chemin des cellules, tout comme le groupe des mâles humains. Le troisième groupe fut instantanément renvoyé vers la salle des cocons, endroit d'où ils venaient originellement.

En route, une commotion se fit entendre à l'entrée d'une des grandes salles centrales de la ruche. Le wraith qui dirigeait les prisonnières femelles vers l'aire carcérale se figea, prenant la tête du groupe avec ses drones qui se mirent à presser les adoratrices tout contre le mur de la pièce.

- Faites place immédiatement! grinça le sous-officier qui semblait incapable de cacher la crainte et la fébrilité sur les traits de son visage.

Lui et ses drones se tinrent au garde-à-vous alors que les adoratrices attendirent, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Tiélan et les autres filles n'eurent pas à attendre trop longuement pour le savoir.

Des pas résonnaient maintenant lourdement dans le corridor. Elles aperçurent un groupe de sept wraith, suivi d'une longue escouade de drones, surgissant par les portes ouvertes.

Tiélan n'allait jamais oublier le tableau qu'elle vit alors...

À la tête du groupe des nouveaux arrivants, entouré de deux officiers se tenant respectueusement deux pas en arrière se tenait l'individu qui devait sûrement être le nouveau Commandant.

Dépassant largement les autres d'une bonne tête, ce wraith possédait une terrible aura dégageant puissance, majesté et autorité, tout autant qu'une atmosphère de menace constante qui se déplaçait avec lui.

Le cuir de son long manteau était riche, noir et rutilant, malgré les nombreuses taches de sang le garnissant. De sa main gauche il tenait un sabre tout autant couvert de sang mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de la runner, ce fut plutôt la chose qu'il tenait dans son autre main:

_La tête de l'ancien commandant, son Maître!_

Il y eut parmi les femmes des cris de stupéfaction, tout autant que d'horreur et de dégoût.

Tiélan comprit pourquoi elle n'avait pas du tout ressenti l'empreinte de l'esprit de son Maître dans le sien, lorsqu'elle était revenue avec les autres sur la ruche.

Le wraith tenait la tête de l'ex-commandant par sa longue chevelure argentée, maintenant parsemée d'un sang épais et sombre. Les yeux ouverts étaient encore incrédules, stupéfaits, vitreux depuis que l'esprit s'était enfui de ce corps. La coupure avait été nette et précise au niveau de la nuque et la tête laissait encore des traces sanglantes derrière la forme du conquérant qui déambulait de son pas sonore et autoritaire.

Tiélan ne savait plus quelle émotion était la plus forte en elle en ce moment:

L'éclat de joie malveillante en prenant conscience de la mort de son bourreau puis ensuite le soulagement de savoir que le monstre n'était plus! Il ne poserait jamais plus ses sales pattes sur elle, soit pour se nourrir, pour la battre en apaisant ses nombreuses frustrations ou bien pour se servir d'elle en tant que jouet sexuel.

Il y avait aussi l'angoisse de l'inconnu, car ce wraith étranger pourrait bel et bien se montrer pire que le Maître précédent.

Enfin, l'exaspération et le désespoir, suivi de résignation. Car si le croiseur en effet aurait pu atteindre sur la planète la base de ce monde d'adorateurs où ils devaient se rendre, Tiélan aurait peut-être eu la chance de tenter de s'enfuir, même si son transmetteur subspatial implanté aurait permis bientôt aux maîtres de la retrouver. Mais au moins elle aurait jouit de quelques semaines, voire des mois de liberté!

Mais tout espoir était mort maintenant.

La ruche de son ancien Maître était entre les mains de cet autre wraith.

Tiélan leva enfin le regard de la tête décapitée pour poser ses yeux sur le nouveau Commandant.

Un air de triomphe et d'intense satisfaction se voyait sur les traits de l'officier de haut rang mais il y avait surtout dans toute son attitude une telle assurance, une autorité suprême, bien plus présentes en lui que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir chez son ancien Maître.

Il levait bien haut la tête, la naissance d'un sourire un peu mystérieux, un peu malicieux qui faisait remonter légèrement ses lèvres pâles et minces. Sa peau était d'un vert doré, et non de la teinte crème bleutée comme chez l'ancien commandant.

La chevelure était une énigme. D'un blanc argenté plutôt neige que brillante, on aurait dit que son propriétaire ne s'était pas du tout brossé les cheveux au réveil ou bien avait hésité entre une coiffure de style lisse et bien ordonné ou bien des dreadlocks. Quelques tresses minces et éparses pouvaient être vues sur les côtés de ses cheveux plus courts sur le devant mais longs derrière, tombant en un voile échevelé dans son dos.

Alors que la grosse majorité des officiers wraith que Tiélan connaissait accordaient une grande importance à la façon dont on les coiffait, c'était apparemment le dernier des soucis de ce Commandant!

Il possédait toutes les autres caractéristiques de l'espèce: aucun poil sur les arcades sourcilières, mais au menton un petit bouc qui cette fois-ci était lisse et bien peigné. Les fentes verticales sensorielles garnissant les joues, le nez fort, épaté, les traits anguleux et ciselés, très marqués de la race wraith.

Mais ce qui surprenait chez lui était ce large tatouage situé autour de son oeil gauche.

Alors que la plupart des mâles wraith aimaient arborer un tatouage discret au visage, à l'opposé des femelles wraith, une grande et inégale étoile éclatée entourait son oeil gauche, criant haut et fort un égo démesuré tout autant que la forte volonté de ne jamais passer inaperçu.

En tous cas, il y réussissait bien! se dit la jeune fille, bien plus impressionnée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

L'intention du groupe des nouveaux arrivants était de toute évidence de passer bien vite ici pour se rendre ensuite sur le pont de commandement, où l'attendait certainement le reste des officiers défaits.

Le nouveau Commandant prendrait alors tous les pouvoirs qui lui seraient remis de plein droit lorsqu'il présenterait la preuve de la défaite de l'ancien commandant, soit sa tête séparée de son corps.

Définitif, barbare, efficace. _Tout comme la race wraith..._

Lorsque le Commandant s'approcha du groupe des adoratrices, toutes les filles penchèrent d'instinct la tête et le buste en s'inclinant, comme le faisaient maintenant les drones et le sous-officier.

C'est à ce moment que quelque chose attira l'attention du Commandant qui ralentit un peu juste avant Tiélan, s'arrêtant d'un seul coup devant elle.

_«Quelle idiote!»_ se dit alors Tiélan qui avait laissé errer ses pensées, oubliant de bien refermer son esprit lors de l'entrée de ces wraith inconnus dans la salle.

Tentant de cacher sa connexion aux esprits wraith, Tiélan fit un effort pour se fondre dans le chaos des pensées humaines, le plus anonymement possible.

L'impressionnant Commandant wraith venait de s'arrêter devant elle.

Tiélan osa lever les yeux et plongea indifféremment son regard dans celui du vainqueur.

Les yeux bleus clairs de l'humaine, à la fois curieux et pleins de défi, rencontrèrent le regard vert-ambré du wraith. Une lueur d'abord incrédule puis intense, pleine de calcul rusé passa dans le regard que le grand alien lui rendit.

Alors que la runner s'attendait à se faire discipliner et à ployer les genoux à cause de son insolence, voire de servir de nourriture à un wraith outragé, c'est plutôt un regard d'abord tranquille, curieux, puis enfin évaluateur et même intrigué qui la dévisagea ouvertement.

Le sous-officier s'avança vers son nouveau supérieur, s'inclina bien bas et se mit à parler hâtivement d'un ton mielleux:

- Je vois que vous avez remarqué cette humaine, Commandant. Nous avons découvert qu'elle possède en effet le Cadeau, ses ancêtres étant probablement les sujets des expérimentations de ce scientifique indigne. C'est un morceau de choix! Cette fille était non seulement l'adoratrice personnelle du..- je veux dire de _l'ancien_ commandant, mais aussi une runner. Vous désirez que je la mette à part des autres et qu'elle vous soit amenée plus tard à votre convenance?

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

_Dès que Guide était parvenu non loin du groupe des femelles humaines en route vers les cellules, quelque chose de ténu mais de toutefois tenace avait tenté de passer à travers l'euphorie et le sentiment de grande satisfaction qu'il transportait encore avec lui après le combat court mais sauvage qui lui avait donné la victoire définitive._

_Il s'était subitement arrêté, frappé par la force d'une connexion inhabituelle: wraith de toute évidence, mais dont l'essence et la subtilité par trop délicate lui faisait penser à ces médiums humains aux possibilités télépathiques assez développées, mais pas du tout canalisées et organisées comme chez ses frères et lui-même._

_Se pourrait-il que...? se dit-il._

_Il captura le regard de l'humaine qui avait eu l'audace de lever les yeux sur lui, avant même qu'il ne lui en accorde la permission._

_Le regard de deux yeux magnifiques d'un bleu clair comme l'azur se posait sur lui._

_Impassible. Défiant. Sans peur...enfin, __**presque! **__Car il y avait toujours l'instinct de conservation bien présent, même si les humains les plus crâneurs et arrogants croyaient bien être parfaitement capable de le cacher à un wraith!_

_La crainte et une certaine colère étaient apparues dans le flot d'émotions que dégageait cette humaine possédant surprenamment le Cadeau, don d'un scientifique du passé, bien inconscient et totalement dédaigneux de l'éthique._

_Guide avait connu ce chef scientifique autrefois. Un wraith brillant et illustre qui malheureusement avait plongé sa race dans le déshonneur et la honte de sa désobéissance envers sa reine. Elle lui avait expressément ordonné de cesser ses expérimentations qui avaient pour but de rendre la nourriture plus compatible, plus délectable et plus énergétique en infiltrant dans le bagage génétique d'un groupe d'humains cobayes un montant minime d'ADN wraith._

_Malheureusement, les cobayes en question avait reçu en même temps le cadeau bien involontaire de la faculté de se lier plus ou moins fortement au lien communautaire wraith. Le résultat principal fut de permettre à plusieurs d'entre eux de savoir __**quand **__et __**où **__apparaîtrait la_ _prochaine cueillette et d'aviser ainsi leur peuple qui pouvait fuir à temps, compliquant ainsi la tâche des wraith._

_Guide avait cru que la grande majorité des humains porteurs de ce cadeau gênant __avaient été éliminés, mais il n'en était rien apparemment._

_Autrefois, il aurait été partisan de l'extermination totale de ces spécimens, mais sa curiosité scientifique avait pris le dessus avec le temps._

_Pourtant, il n'avait rencontré personnellement qu'une seule représentante de ces individus uniques et si rares: il s'agissait de la femelle athosienne qui avait fait partie du groupe venant sauver John Sheppard, ces amis dont le soldat humain avait si abondamment parlé lorsqu'il avait affirmé avec conviction au wraith «que personne ne restait derrière et que ses compagnons viendraient le délivrer»!_

_Bien évidemment, Guide n'avait pu mettre la main sur cette femelle humaine pour la confier à son équipe scientifique et ainsi assouvir sa curiosité, augmentant ainsi le bagage de ses connaissances scientifiques._

Il entendit comme dans un brouillard les commentaires du sous-officier qui lui vantait la spécificité de cette humaine qui pouvait lui être réservée comme prix de sa victoire, toutes les possessions de l'ex-commandant lui appartenant maintenant.

Il y eut un silence qui laissa le temps en suspension au-dessus des individus wraith et humains dans la salle. Guide détourna le regard fasciné qu'il posait toujours sur cette humaine, alors que cette dernière n'avait toujours pas bronché.

Il pouvait maintenant lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert car en aucune façon son cadeau ne lui donnait les moyens de lutter avec son esprit supérieur et exercé d'ancien wraith.

- Alors...que voulez-vous que je fasse d'elle, Mon Seigneur? répéta le sous-officier d'un ton hésitant et embarrassé, tirant Guide de ses pensées.

La femelle aux yeux splendides et aux formes très agréables n'avait pas du tout vacillé, ses yeux toujours défiants et frondeurs posée sur lui, comme si son propre sort l'indifférait totalement.

Mais au-delà de sa défiance il ressentait aussi son désespoir, sa grande irritation d'avoir été reprise et de ne pouvoir fuir du destin toujours incontournable des humains de la galaxie de Pégase, ces éternelles proies des prédateurs wraith.

Et il vit aussi la résignation, recouverte d'une indifférence voulue et marquée.

Mais la réalité revint le tenailler par la présence mentale et un peu agaçante du Second à ses côtés, ce dernier essayant de ramener son officier supérieur à de pressants devoirs:

_«Commandant, si vous me permettez, _dit l'efficace subordonné de Guide en utilisant leur lien télépathique. _Il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas trop faire attendre notre nouvelle reine...?»._

Guide reconnut l'importance du conseil insistant de son Second. Avec réticence il détourna les yeux de l'adoratrice si captivante, décidant de régler son sort plus tard.

- Mettez-la dans la même unité carcérale que les autres femelles. Je déciderai plus tard de ce que je ferai d'elle, décida-t-il en continuant sa marche vers le centre de la ruche où se trouvait son nouveau poste de commandement et surtout les quartiers royaux.

Tiélan eut un frisson d'appréhension en voyant s'éloigner la silhouette auguste et imposante du wraith.

L'esprit de ce dernier qu'elle devinait très ancien était fort et très hermétique, très en contrôle. Quelque chose de terrible mais aussi de très différent émanait de cet être imposant. La jeune fille souhaitât de toutes ses forces ne jamais tomber entre les pattes de cet autre monstre, devinant que ce wraith ne serait pas du tout facile à tromper ni à manipuler.

Quelque chose lui disait que le même cycle infernal recommencerait. Elle serait encore pourchassée, capturée, battue, utilisée sous toutes ses coutures.

Mais désormais, un intérêt scientifique pour sa condition spéciale était apparu dans le scénario routinier auquel elle était habituée...

_...et devenir un objet d'expérimentation à cause de ce maudit cadeau ne lui plaisait pas du tout!_

Une fois rendue dans les cellules où elle fut enfermée avec les autres adoratrices, elle se laissa glisser lentement tout contre le mur du fond, refusant de se joindre aux autres filles qui se mirent à pleurer en silence ou bien à murmurer entre elles, comme si elles ne voulaient point attirer l'attention de leurs gardiens sur leur personne.

Bien sûr elles devaient se demander si elles allaient survivre car si le nombre qu'elle composait se rajoutait au nombre des adorateurs déjà présents sur la ruche de ce Commandant, il se pouvait bien que les moins chanceuses - soit les plus vieilles et les moins attrayantes d'entre elles! - se retrouvent bientôt dans les cocons de la réserve alimentaire, plutôt que de servir un tout nouveau maître wraith.

Lorsque Loana se glissa tout près d'elle, petite chose effrayée qui vint coller son dos contre celui de Tiélan en sanglotant doucement, la runner ne fit aucun effort pour se retourner et tenter de la consoler.

Elle était de nouveau dans sa propre bulle, stoïque, son corps raide et son esprit perdu dans un brouillard rempli d'amertume et surtout de résignation.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

On les nourrissait trois fois par jour, parcimonieusement mais tout de même décemment.

On leur permit même de sortir de temps à autre des cellules pour marcher en rang dans une pièce plus large dans le but de faire de l'exercice, très bien gardée par de nombreux drones. On les conduisait ensuite dans une salle de bain communautaire, leur ordonnant de se laver, de se coiffer mutuellement et de garder leurs vêtements propres, quitte à en changer avec ceux que des adoratrices venant ostensiblement de l'autre vaisseau-ruche leur apportaient, allant et venant en silence sans leur dire un mot ni même les regarder.

Tiélan comprit que les filles devaient être en tout point parfaites en tout temps, probablement en vue de la visite d'officiers wraith qui viendraient choisir parmi elles leurs futures servantes.

_«La parade du marché aux esclaves»_, comme l'appelait en secret Tiélan, commença au bout de deux jours après la prise de possession de la ruche par le nouveau Commandant.

Elle avait cru que des gardes viendraient l'arracher à cette cellule pour l'emmener dans un laboratoire scientifique quelconque, mais rien ne se produisit.

Des wraith de haut rang - sauf le nouveau Commandant - vinrent d'abord à tour de rôle observer à distance les prisonnières, reniflant et reluquant la «marchandise», comme si elles étaient du bétail.

Ce qu'elles étaient après tout aux yeux des wraith!

Ils s'approchaient ensuite sans un mot et pointaient au gardien l'une d'entre elles.

Que la fille soit plus ou moins nouvelle aux wraith qui se choisissaient soit des adoratrices personnelles, de simples servantes ou bien un futur repas, on pouvait le voir à la façon dont elle réagissait.

Certaines éclataient en sanglot, se recroquevillant dans un coin ou se précipitant dans les bras d'une de leurs amies d'où on devait les en arracher assez brutalement avant que le wraith qui avait son choix ne la traîne de force derrière lui.

D'autres cachaient plus ou moins bien leur peur, jetant un dernier regard sur leurs amies, longuement et gravement, comme si elles ne les reverraient jamais plus.

D'autres sortaient nonchalamment de la cellule comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance, suivant prudemment d'un ou deux pas derrière leur nouveau Maître wraith.

Si Tiélan avait été choisie dès les premiers jours, c'est probablement de cette dernière façon qu'elle aurait agi.

Mais personne ne la choisit.

Pourtant, immanquablement les regards de tous les officiers wraith s'attardaient longuement sur elle, comme avec regret, la détaillant ouvertement et avec appétit...peu importe quelle était la substance de cet appétit.

Il semblait qu'elle soit réservée pour le bon vouloir du Commandant, comme si elle avait sur elle une étiquette "_ne pas toucher"!_

Mais le Commandant vainqueur ne daigna pas se présenter pour réclamer son dû, ce qui surprit et agaça Tiélan.

_Vivement pourtant qu'elle sache ce qui lui arriverait!_

Et vivement qu'elle se remette à courir, la seule vie qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. La seule à laquelle elle portait un semblant d'attachement.

Un beau matin, la parade des plus hauts officiers se changea en celle des plus modestes, puis ce fut le tour des sous-officiers et ensuite des soldats les plus jeunes et les plus frais émoulus de venir faire leur choix parmi ce qui restait des adoratrices.

Loana avait été choisie au bout de dix jours. L'officier venu la prendre portait l'uniforme des scientifiques, devina Tiélan qui avec le temps avait appris à différencier les différents attirails vestimentaires à peu près semblable dans toutes les ruches wraith et dans les couches variées de leur hiérarchie militaire et sociale.

À la différence des autres, celui-ci jeta à peine un regard de côté vers Tiélan et regarda plutôt longuement le lot des filles, son regard se déposant peu de secondes plus tard sur la petite jeune fille qui était née sur ce monde habitué à servir les wraith, ses habitants élevés dès leur plus jeune âge en vue de devenir adoratrice ou adorateur.

Tiélan eut une soudaine appréhension lorsqu'elle vit le regard froid, calculateur et le demi-sourire particulièrement cruel de ce wraith, très beau certes mais qui fit passer un long frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Loana ne semblait pas avoir vu l'expression mauvaise et glaciale, la moue à peine appréciative de la beauté de la jeune fille, mais surtout le mépris à peine caché qu'il eut en signifiant d'un simple coup de tête au garde que c'est celle-là qu'il souhaitait emmener. Non. Loana eut plutôt les yeux brillants et un sourire de soulagement plissa sa jolie bouche alors qu'elle jeta un regard joyeux sur la runner, se levant comme un ressort pour se rapprocher de la porte verrouillée, attendant qu'on la fasse sortir de la cellule.

Tiélan avait oublié que c'était la première fois que Loana avait «l'insigne honneur» d'être choisie par un wraith. Elle avait aussi occulté le fait que la petite venait d'un monde d'adorateurs, là où depuis l'enfance on vous enseignait que ces monstres étaient plutôt des dieux, les prédateurs apex de cette galaxie et que l'humain n'était pas digne de fouler le même sol qu'eux, à moins qu'il ne soit choisi pour servir l'un d'entre eux.

Pourtant, Tiélan fut bien plus perturbée de voir partir la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'aurait cru!

Elle cacha sa déception sous une expression amère et un sourire sarcastique qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Loana fit un rapide au revoir de la main aux autres. Mais ce fut sur Tiélan qu'elle lança un dernier regard qui s'attarda, jusqu'à ce que la runner lève enfin les yeux pour les fixer sur la petite, effaçant son expression dure pour lui faire grâce d'un sourire, faux mais rassurant, ceci pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de cacher la peur qu'elle ressentait pour Loana. Ce wraith lui donnait vraiment froid dans le dos, à elle la courageuse runner effrontée!

- Au revoir Tiélan! dit alors la petite en agitant joyeusement sa main, se hâtant lorsque le scientifique qui était maintenant son nouveau maître poussa un grognement sonore d'avertissement, l'incitant à le suivre derechef. On va se revoir bientôt, j'en suis sûre!

Elle disparut dans le sillon du wraith alors que la porte de la cellule se refermait sur les murmures des filles qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, heureuses de ne pas avoir été choisies par cet individu très inquiétant. D'autres filles parlèrent d'un ton bas entre elles, semblant plaindre grandement la petite Loana.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Tiélan qui pour la première fois regretta sincèrement de ne pas avoir été gentille envers cette petite. Elle se jura de tenter de l'être, la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait son chemin...

…_.s'il y avait une prochaine fois!_

Mais la gentillesse était un concept maintenant bien lointain pour Tiélan. Cela avait fait partie de sa vie antérieure pourtant, lorsqu'elle était une toute jeune fille insouciante et appréciant sa vie de prêtresse, profitant de sa famille, de son monde magnifique et de sa liberté sur Kélowna.

_ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ_

**- Deuxième Partie -**

**«I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,**

**Fire away, fire away!**

**Ricochet, you take your aim.**

**Fire away, fire away...**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall,**

**I am titanium,**

**You shoot me down, but I won't fall,**

**I am titanium!»**

(Sia/David Guetta, _**Titanium)**_

**ΦΦΦΦΦ**

Furieux, Guide arpenta pour la énième fois le plancher de ses appartements personnels, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer sur la ruche royale.

Lorsqu'il était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait filé comme un missile vers ses quartiers, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour reconnaître la présence du Second venant vers lui et qui de toute évidence désirait lui parler.

Il ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre dans la salle du trône!

Marchant de long en large, ses poings serrés à ses côtés, son long manteau et sa chevelure volant au vent, il s'arrêta soudain et brandit un poing rageur qui alla s'écraser contre sa console personnelle, faisant un trou dans la toile organique et mettant la console hors service.

Son rugissement sonore avait dû être entendu aux alentours, sûrement aussi à travers la toile perceptive des esprits wraith en communion à travers la ruche.

Comment cette femelle avait-elle osé le rejeter, lui un Commandant parmi les plus anciens, doublé d'un scientifique fort compétent au bagage impressionnant de connaissances rassemblées à travers les siècles?

Mais surtout, comment donc avait-elle pu lui préférer cet ingénieur hypocrite et théâtral aux manières surannées, celui-là même que Guide lui avait affecté pour les réparations urgentes sur sa ruche, celui-là avec qui elle passait tout son temps, faisant attendre son nouveau Commandant la plupart du temps?

Bien que la reine eut perdu son ancien commandant et favori dans un combat certes dur mais loyal selon la tradition wraith, elle n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde ébranlée ou même furieuse de cette perte et avait accepté sans équivoque que Guide soit dorénavant son Premier Officier et le nouveau maître de la destinée de cette nouvelle alliance de deux ruches.

Cependant, ce qu'un wraith certes vainqueur ne pouvait jamais faire était de s'imposer en tant que favori et amant de sa reine.

Depuis plus d'un mois, Guide lui rendait de nombreuses visites, la rassurant sur l'état des ruches et de leur équipage, la renseignant sur leurs nouveaux territoires nourriciers ainsi que sur la quantité et la qualité des humains mis à sa disposition dans les cocons, malgré qu'il devait rationner les autres wraith, c'est-à-dire lui-même et tous les mâles wraith.

Car une reine n'était jamais sujette à de tels rationnements, même en période de guerre.

Il lui faisait une cour évidente et s'était même départi de certains objets qu'il aimait dans sa propre collection d'articles rassemblés lors de ses cueillettes sur les mondes humains. Mais c'est à peine si elle avait levé les yeux sur ses nombreux cadeaux.

Il lui avait fait confectionner de belles robes et même fait ciseler de belles pièces de joaillerie par un artisan réputé sur un des mondes d'adorateurs.

Il était fier de mettre sa beauté de jeune reine en valeur, de lui montrer sa bonne volonté et son grand désir de s'accoupler avec elle pour être le géniteur de leur futures progénitures communes. Tout cela avec respect, égards, tact et admiration.

Le pire, c'était que la reine amorçait un cycle et émettait abondamment ces maudits phéromones dont les femelles de son espèce étaient prolifiques dans cet état, influençant doucement et favorablement le lien communautaire wraith. Mais l'influence de ses phéromones atteignait plus agressivement et fortement tous les mâles qui s'approchaient bien plus près du cercle clos de la reine, dont évidemment Guide qui en était très affecté, saoulé même.

Mais comme Sa Majesté se plaisait malicieusement à le faire languir, sans se décider vraiment à se choisir enfin un favori, il va sans dire que l'humeur du Commandant s'en ressentait fortement et affectait malheureusement un peu trop la bonne marche de son équipage.

Guide était donc toujours sur le bord d'éclater, ayant déjà puni au hasard quelques malheureux subalternes et semant la terreur parmi ses serviteurs qui tentaient la plupart du temps de se fondre dans le décor.

Le sachant, Guide avait décidé ce matin-là d'aller confronter la reine et de la forcer à prendre une décision.

Il était bien au courant de la très bonne entente et de la chimie présente entre la souveraine et le chef des ingénieurs, mais pourquoi aurait-il même envisagé que la reine fasse un choix si insensé alors que la tradition normale voulait qu'une reine choisisse comme favori le Commandant même de son alliance?

Que ce soit une question d'égo ou la simple réalité de la très bonne réputation de sa Maison, de son illustre passé, de toute son expérience et de ses compétences en tant que tacticien de guerre et scientifique, Guide ne doutait pas ce jour-là que la reine, même jeune et encore inexpérimentée, porterait son choix définitif sur lui, comme cela devait être...

Ce soir-même, elle serait donc à lui!

Mais à sa grande surprise, la reine écouta son petit discours sans broncher, calme et sereine, sans que son visage ne trahisse le moins du monde ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

- Commandant, dit-elle enfin en se levant de son trône pour descendre lentement les marches du dais, se pavanant dans la dernière toilette que Guide lui avait fait parvenir et qui mettait en valeur ses jambes superbes. Croyez que je vous suis reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et notre alliance depuis que vous avez pris le pouvoir. Je suis très consciente de vos qualités et de vos compétences impressionnantes mais...cela ne suffit pas lorsqu'une reine doit envisager de prendre un compagnon de vie...et de lit.

Une totale stupéfaction recouvrit les traits tranquilles de Guide.

_Comment avait-elle l'audace de le rejeter!?_ se dit alors Guide, même si de toute évidence la reine n'avait pas terminé de parler. Son visage reprit de peine et de misère son expression habituellement imperturbable et il resta là, immobile, attendant le reste du camouflet royal.

- ….j'y ai longuement réfléchi et je ne vois aucune obligation de vous prendre comme amant et futur géniteur de mes portées, même si la coutume veut qu'une reine s'allie également de cette façon à son Commandant. Je sais que je vous déçois mais je me sens plus...attirée vers le chef ingénieur que vous avez eu la diligence et la très bonne idée de me présenter. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas...il sera mon favori mais ne mettra aucunement en danger votre position de Commandant à mes côtés!

Guide bouillonnait de rage lorsque la reine se décida à remonter lentement les marches menant à son trône, lançant dans son sillage tout autant sa condescendance que ses phéromones irrésistibles mais désormais inutiles pour ce wraith-ci.

Il cacha toutefois héroïquement sa colère et sa grande déception, tout autant que son incompréhension totale.

Il était évident que l'audience était terminée mais alors que Guide tournait les talons en ramassant sa dignité blessée pour quitter la salle du trône, la reine se retourna une dernière fois avant de poser son joli séant sur le siège royal.

- Sachez que je vous garde mon admiration et mon appréciation en tant que Commandant et scientifique, fit-elle comme si elle lisait en lui en ce moment. (_Ce qu'elle_ _faisait sûrement!_) Mais même si vous aviez continué à me courtiser pendant encore longtemps, mon choix n'aurait cependant pas été autre. Retournez à vos devoirs maintenant, Commandant!

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

_Jeté comme un jeune freluquet en étant à ses premiers émois de mâle qui aurait osé convoiter une reine alors qu'il n'aurait jamais normalement soulevé le moindre intérêt avant d'avoir atteint un certain âge et un certain statut!_

Guide marmonnait entre ses dents serrées, totalement soufflé et outré par le choix de la reine qui lui avait préféré un simple chef ingénieur, certes très compétent mais encore trop bas dans la hiérarchie pour commencer même à intéresser une reine.

Et lui n'avait rien vu venir...

….ou plutôt, il avait sous-estimé le charme mielleux et l'ambition de ce sous-fifre!

Le fait que la reine venait de lui souligner que même avec une cour plus intense et effrénée, elle ne l'aurait jamais choisi comme favori au final, mettait un terme aux attentes et aux espoirs de Guide. Il n'était donc aucunement question d'éliminer son rival en le provoquant en duel, car même sa mort ne ferait pas changer d'avis cette tête folle de reine!

Ce n'était pas tant son orgueil qui était blessé..._si, peut-être un peu._

Ni le fait que certains membres de son équipage se poseraient des questions, à savoir pourquoi il n'était pas le favori en titre. Parfois, il y avait des reines pour qui varier le bagage génétique de leurs portées avait une grande importance. Elles se permettaient de prendre un favori mais aussi plusieurs autres amants. Pourtant, celle-ci avait bel et bien averti Guide qu'elle ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Elle n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul favori à la fois. Par contre, elle tolérait que les mâles wraith sous sa férule utilisent des humaines pour soulager leurs besoins sexuels.

Chaque ruche semblait-il avait ses règlements en ce sens...

Guide avait fait le choix quant à lui de ne pas se compromettre avec une humaine pour satisfaire de tels besoins, même lorsque les puissants phéromones royaux avaient commencé à faire effet sur lui, augmentant son désir au paroxysme, comme en ce moment.

Il s'était toujours présenté devant la reine sans s'être abaissé à utiliser une adoratrice, ceci dans le but de ne pas transporter sur lui une odeur de femelle qui aurait pu indisposer la reine, voire la mettre en colère. Car celle-ci avait beau dire, l'exclusivité qu'un mâle lui démontrait avait de quoi flatter l'égo des femelles wraith! Cela, il l'avait appris dans le passé à la dure école.

Habitué à gagner, Guide venait pourtant de prendre le soufflet du rejet alors que pendant toute sa vie à partir du moment où il avait atteint les plus hautes fonctions dans la hiérarchie, aucune reine encore n'avait repoussé ses avances.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Et il prenait très mal ce rejet!

De plus, l'effet des phéromones faisait circuler son sang plus vite, obscurcissait son jugement, gardait ses testicules gonflés. Son bas-ventre était presque douloureux en tout temps maintenant. Et même si la reine l'avait humilié dans la salle du trône, il n'en restait pas moins que son corps de mâle la réclamait toujours!

Sa colère revint soudainement et s'approchant vivement de la table de bois tout au centre de la pièce, il projeta violemment par terre du revers de la main le petit bol de noix diverses apporté par un de ses serviteurs qui connaissait bien ses goûts.

Les fruits s'éparpillèrent partout sur le sol, leur coque roulant loin tout autour de la table et le bol fait de bois frêle se cassa avec un bruit retentissant.

Guide leva les mains à ses tempes, les massant pour tenter d'amoindrir la migraine qu'il sentait venir.

Il devrait se nourrir bientôt, il le savait. Bien qu'il donna l'exemple en espaçant la prise de nourriture à cause du rationnement actuel, il n'avait consommé aucun humain depuis une bonne semaine et sa faim recommençait à le tenailler.

Pourtant, même s'il avait consommé deux humains de suite, il savait bien que l'autre faim qu'il ressentait toujours dans son bas-ventre ne pourrait être assouvi, simplement en se gavant de force vitale.

Plus calme, il sentit le tentacule insistant de l'esprit de son Second et découvrit avec surprise qu'il était à sa porte et attendait depuis un bon moment la permission d'entrer dans les quartiers de son supérieur.

Sa rage était si intense qu'il n'avait pas encore senti sa présence à ses portes, alors que d'habitude il l'anticipait bien avant.

Guide poussa un soupir las, reprenant contenance.

Il savait que son Second et même tout son équipage étaient tous conscients que son humeur exécrable était due à la frustration et n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

Il autorisa l'entrée de son subordonné dans ses quartiers et se dirigea vers le vestibule de ses appartements pour aller à sa rencontre, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et remettant sur son visage le masque impassible qui le caractérisait habituellement.

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

- Commandant, permettez-moi de vous parlez ouvertement, dit le Second sans perdre de temps, d'un ton prudent, mettant la main sur son coeur pour mettre l'emphase sur l'importance et la sincérité de sa requête.

Pressentant ce que le subordonné avait à lui dire, sachant qu'il était le porte-parole de tout l'équipage, Guide poussa un grognement réticent et se força à la patience et au calme.

- Votre frustration à ne pas avoir été choisi comme favori de la reine, mais surtout l'influence encore bel et bien présente de ses phéromones sur vous perturbent beaucoup trop vos humeurs et votre leadership sur cette alliance en ce moment, dit le sous-commandant, beaucoup plus direct et hardi que ce à quoi le Commandant s'attendait.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait admirer la bravoure de ce subalterne qu'il avait choisi avec soin et qui lui rappelait un peu lui-même lorsqu'il avait occupé les mêmes fonctions...ou bien s'il devait foncer tout de suite sur lui, plonger sa main contre sa poitrine pour effacer toute cette insolence!

Mais il se trouvait que son Second avait parfaitement raison. Guide savait que l'influence pernicieuse des phéromones royaux sur sa personne avaient sérieusement commencé à remettre en question son efficacité dans sa tâche de Commandant.

- Si vous ne faites pas descendre bientôt ce taux de phéromones en vous accouplant, j'ai bien peur que certains individus moins fidèles à votre leadership le remettent en question et voient en vous un début de faiblesse...

Guide renifla violemment de mépris et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tournant le dos au sous-commandant pour se diriger devant la grande fenêtre de ses appartements, donnant sur le vide insondable de l'espace.

Il décida de ne pas le punir de sa témérité et malgré sa colère toujours présente, il apprécia plutôt le courage du Second qui entretemps s'était avancé à ses côtés, un pas légèrement en arrière de son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Je suis persuadé que nous voulons tous les deux le bien de cette communauté, surtout maintenant que vous l'avez consolidée en lui acquérant une reine. Il serait dommage de vous faire paraître affaibli par tout ceci vis-à-vis nos frères, juste parce que vous n'avez pu la mettre dans votre lit et que vous ne pouvez faire redescendre à un niveau souhaitable l'emprise des phéromones de la reine...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous me proposez, sous-commandant? dit Guide d'un ton exaspéré en se retournant d'un seul bloc, marchant sur lui lentement mais d'une manière menaçante.

Il en avait une très bonne idée. Cette discussion avait eu lieu auparavant, au moins deux fois, se rappela-t-il.

Il semblait bien que son tenace Second ne comprenne pas pourquoi son Commandant soit si réticent à utiliser les services d'une humaine pour soulager sa tension sexuelle. En tant que le plus illustre et important membre de la hiérarchie wraith sur cette ruche, la plupart serait pourtant plus que consentante à venir en aide au Commandant dans ce domaine!

Le Second recula d'un pas cette fois-ci mais reprit contenance, regardant directement son supérieur dans les yeux:

- Ce que je vous ai proposé les deux dernières fois, Mon Seigneur...dit-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête et en ouvrant ses bras d'un geste soumis pour apaiser son terrible Commandant. Maintenant que la reine ne vous a pas...- il hésita et se corrigea hâtivement - ...a pris sa décision quant à son favori et que ce ne soit pas vous, je vous enjoins donc à accepter mon offre. Je vous ai trouvé une humaine très convenable, même très attrayante qui pourrait même, si vous la trouvez à votre goût, devenir votre adoratrice personnelle et pourvoir à tous vos besoins journaliers.

Guide s'éloigna sans dire un mot, recommençant à marcher de long en large mais plus calmement. Il semblait être plongé dans ses réflexions mais le Second se permit de continuer sur sa lancée:

- Je peux même vous dire qu'elle est exceptionnelle. Vous la connaissez, Commandant. Lorsque nous avons rapatrié ces humains qui étaient en fuite pour atteindre l'un des mondes d'adorateurs de la faction de la reine, vous avez croisé son chemin lorsque les femelles humaines ont été dirigées vers les cellules de détention. Vous avez vous-même ordonné que celle-ci vous soit réservée.

Guide se mit à visualiser l'image que son subalterne lui faisait parvenir dans le lien télépathique.

Il avait en effet oublié à quel point il avait été frappé par l'apparence saisissante de cette jeune fille. Par son allure si défiante également...et aussi par une autre spécificité qui l'avait fait jongler avec son sort.

- J'aimerais attirer votre attention sur un fait très unique qui la distingue des autres femelles, Mon Seigneur, disait justement le Second. Elle est dotée du Cadeau. Je n'ai pas osé l'envoyer vers les laboratoires de nos scientifiques, car vous désiriez examiner vous-même ce cas spécial.

Guide se rappelait très bien. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait consacré tout son temps à sa conquête de la reine, ceci depuis qu'il avait réussi à annexer sa ruche de force. Il s'était tellement concentré sur son désir de devenir son favori qu'il en avait presque totalement oublié la petite femelle humaine si différente des autres. D'abord du fait qu'on l'ait transformée en runner, et ensuite à cause de son don bien entendu.

Et même s'il avait pu lui consacrer une seule pensée, il l'aurait écartée tout de suite parce que son but primordial avait été de se gagner les faveurs sexuelles de la reine.

Guide se mit à considérer plus sérieusement l'offre de son sous-commandant.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas déjà profité des services de ces humaines pour ce qui est de la nécessité bien normale d'un mâle de satisfaire ses besoins sexuels...

Une ruche ne possédant généralement qu'une seule femelle de son espèce, soit la reine, un individu mâle wraith pouvait passer bien des mois, voire des années avant d'avoir peut-être un jour le privilège de s'accoupler avec l'une d'entre elles.

Lorsque Guide était revenu parmi les siens il y a un an, on lui avait d'abord permis de se nourrir d'au moins deux humains puis quelques jours plus tard, on lui avait fait cadeau d'une des nouvelles prises, après une cueillette à laquelle il avait participé.

Mais la fille s'était mise à courir dans l'espace restreint de son petit appartement sur la ruche, comme un lapin pris au piège en hurlant à sa vue. Son instinct de prédateur avait pris le dessus sur sa faim sexuelle et il s'était nourri d'elle séance tenante.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il était devenu l'assistant du chef scientifique qui l'appréciait, il avait reçu la visite d'une des membres de son harem.

La fille était certes jolie avec son teint rose et sa chevelure longue couleur de feu, bien faite quoique qu'un peu potelée. Pas du tout apeurée et visiblement très habituée à ce qui allait se passer, elle lui avait dit son nom en se déshabillant vivement et en lui souriant, marchant vers son lit pour s'y étendre dans une position lascive.

Guide avait déjà oublié comment elle s'appelait lorsqu'il marcha vers elle, se dévêtant en toute hâte et la prenant sans préambules.

Plongeant dans son esprit, il avait découvert que sa seule ambition était de se faire remarquer par ce wraith et de devenir une adoratrice personnelle, plutôt qu'une fille de harem utilisée par tous ceux qui pourraient avoir envie d'elle. Sa voix haut perché et son rire gras et vulgaire lui déplurent profondément. Une fois qu'il en eut terminé, Guide se rhabilla bien vite et la chassa d'un geste irrité, n'ayant même pas répondu quand elle s'était informée de la prochaine fois où il aurait besoin de ses services.

De la façon dont il la chassa rudement, la fille comprit qu'il n'y aurait _pas_ de prochaine fois. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et sortit sans demander son reste avec son air déconfit et légèrement offensé.

Non, Guide ne raffolait pas du tout du cheptel humain féminin. Il ne faisait pas confiance à la majorité des adoratrices qui n'étaient dirigées que par l'ambition, la cupidité et la jalousie. Les complots étaient courants dans leur milieu et bien qu'il ne pouvait les en blâmer, il ne souhaitait pas du tout s'engager à prendre l'une d'elles en permanence à son service.

Il n'avait eu aucune interaction sexuelle avec une adoratrice humaine, depuis le moment où il avait rencontré cette reine et avait commencé à lui faire une cour débridée...avec pour résultat de se faire repousser avec dédain, comme un jeune wraith n'ayant qu'un statut insignifiant dans la communauté!

Mais peut-être que pour une seule fois...pour aider à faire chuter le dangereux taux de phéromones dans son système...?

Ensuite, il réglerait le sort de cette fille. Il lui fallait bien sûr en savoir plus sur son cadeau, de toute façon.

À la grande surprise de son Second, Guide laissa tomber son attitude hargneuse et prit une voix paisible pour lui répondre:

- Soit. Je me rend à vos arguments. Je ne suis cependant pas prêt à prendre une adoratrice personnelle. J'examinerai son cas sous peu. Mais entretemps, faites-la préparer tout de suite et envoyez-là moi d'ici deux heures. Rompez, Second!

Avant que son supérieur ne change d'idée, le sous-commandant battit en retraite vers la porte et sortit pour donner les ordres nécessaires.

Il poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

Son Commandant avait tourné la page et il était temps que cette alliance ne soit plus si agitée et fragilisée à cause du haut taux des phéromones de la reine, toujours présents dans le système de son supérieur et dans le lien à travers la ruche.

Il avait grand espoir que la petite runner, consentante ou non, allait aider son Commandant à retrouver de bonnes dispositions et une humeur plus convenable.

_ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ_

Lorsqu'on vint chercher Tiélan pour la traîner au loin de sa cellule, elle eut peur pendant quelques minutes qu'on l'envoie dans un laboratoire quelconque pour expérimenter sur elle et son «Don».

Mais lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle communautaire des adoratrices et fut accueillie plutôt indifféremment par deux d'entre elles, elle commença à comprendre ce qui allait se passer, surtout lorsqu'il lui fut ordonné d'aller tout de suite dans la salle de bain pour y être prise en charge par les deux femmes.

Elle se déshabilla machinalement et entra dans le bain chaud qu'on lui avait préparé.

Les deux adoratrices se mirent à la laver, la sécher et ensuite la coiffer, brossant longuement et vigoureusement sa longue chevelure couleur miel jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille joliment et qu'on la juge enfin présentable.

Elle ne dit pas un seul mot tout le long du processus par lequel elle était passée si souvent, ne répondant même pas à l'une des femmes qui se montra curieuse en lui posant quelques questions.

Visiblement contrariée, la femme se mit à tirer plus violemment sur ses cheveux en les brossant, faisant un ou deux commentaires méchants.

Tiélan laissa sa tête dodeliner en suivant les mouvements de la brosse, ne poussant même pas un gémissement lorsque l'autre lui fit délibérément mal.

Elle demeura insensible et apathique tout le long, attendant simplement ce qui viendrait par la suite, sachant très bien que le Commandant s'était décidé à la réclamer.

L'autre femme lui fit tout le blablabla habituel sur les règles à suivre et le respect à démontrer envers un wraith de si haut rang lorsqu'elle se retrouverait en sa présence. Mais Tiélan n'écouta pas plus que les autres fois.

Encore une fois, une des adoratrices confia à l'autre que _«cette fille était bien trop __amorphe et même idiote et que c'était bien dommage que le Seigneur Commandant n'ait pas plutôt choisi l'une d'entre elles qui aurait tellement su mieux lui démontrer ce qu'une vraie adoratrice dévouée savait faire!»_

On lui fit revêtir la longue robe blanche et diaphane qu'elle connaissait trop bien et qu'elle appelait maintenant «la robe sacrificielle». Elle eut alors sa première réaction et éclata soudain de rire...ou plutôt ce fut une petite cascade de bruits bizarres et amers qui sortirent de sa gorge serrée.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent d'abord éberluées puis d'un air entendu, croyant avoir la confirmation que cette fille était stupide ou bien incroyablement nerveuse.

Tout recommençait comme avant, se disait Tiélan. _Encore et encore. _Il s'agissait juste d'un nouveau maître wraith.

Elle espérait pourtant qu'il appréciait pourchasser des runners, tout comme l'ancien...

Car après l'avoir utilisée, il la relâcherait enfin dans la nature pour la chasse!

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

Les portes des quartiers personnels du Commandant se refermèrent en sifflant avec leur bruit de succion écoeurant.

Tiélan savait que les deux impressionnants drones venus l'escorter jusqu'ici étaient demeurés de faction aux portes extérieures...donc, aucun moyen de fuir.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la grande pièce, droite et fière, parfaitement consciente de la présente du Premier Officier de la ruche, enfoncé dans les ombres.

C'était cette même présente imposante, impressionnante, menaçante mais bien différente des autres qu'elle avait ressentie la première fois que le regard des yeux terribles du Commandant s'était posé sur elle.

Pourtant, elle resta parfaitement impassible et feignit d'ignorer sa présence, même si elle savait bien que le wraith l'avait détectée, grâce à son don.

Elle se mit à tourner lentement sur elle-même, se concentrant sur l'environnement.

C'était familier, car ce n'était point la première fois que Tiélan pénétrait dans l'antre d'un officier wraith.

Pourtant, elle ressentit une impression de singularité et même d'originalité lorsqu'elle vit la longue table en bois grossier avec quelques chaises éparses autour, tout au centre de cette salle.

Dessus, il y avait une myriade de petites bougies de couleur ocre, toutes allumées et rendant l'atmosphère chaleureuse et intime.

Sur les murs, une impressionnante collection de divers objets éclectiques, étalés sur des étagères de fabrication humaine, assez incongrues dans le décor organique habituel d'une ruche.

Tiélan n'osa pas s'approcher mais elle distingua des tableaux, des sculptures, des objets faits de cuir, de métal brillant, même des livres! Sur le dos de ces ouvrages elle put apercevoir des titres en langue wraith mais également en Ancien.

C'était si inattendu de voir tant de choses d'origine humaine, amassées sûrement lors de nombreuses cueillettes, étalées ainsi et bien mises en évidence dans ce décor, alors que la très grande majorité des wraith étaient totalement indifférents à tout ce qui était d'origine humaine..._à part leur force vitale._

Sur un autre mur, la collection habituelle d'armes anciennes et actuelles des forces militaires wraith, mais aussi un volet d'armement encore une fois d'origine humaine.

Plus loin dans le fond d'une alcôve, un lit immense, ronflant, possédant un baldaquin alors que d'habitude, c'était l'apanage des femelles qui aimaient ce genre de supplément exotique.

Les couleurs du mur arrière sur lequel le lit était appuyé étaient d'un jaune ambré et de teintes variées d'un bleu éclatant, marquant probablement le caractère à part du propriétaire des lieux.

Elle était habituée à l'environnement très spartiate des quartiers d'officiers wraith; ils l'étaient tous, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un commandant, bien qu'ils soient alors les plus vastes et confortables de tout le vaisseau-ruche.

Ayant fini de tourner en rond pour observer ce décor quelque peu insolite pour un wraith selon la norme standard, Tiélan se dit que ce Commandant se voyait sûrement à part des autres individus communs de son espèce...

Mais tout ce décorum qui se voulait rassurant et projetait une atmosphère intime, presque joyeuse, ne la leurrait pas du tout! Elle eut même un petit reniflement cynique, se plantant bien droite et attendant le bon vouloir de son nouveau Maître.

Elle était résignée, presque indifférente à son futur sort.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait est que tout se passe vite pour qu'elle puisse enfin être relâchée sur un monde quelconque et se remettre à courir...

_ŴŴŴŴ_

_Bien caché dans une des alcôves nombreuses creusées dans les murs organiques de ses quartiers, Guide observait l'humaine qu'on lui avait emmenée, en bon prédateur qu'il était._

_C'était d'abord son odeur particulière et délicieuse qui la mettait à part des autres et qui attira son attention._

_De la peur bien sûr chez cette humaine...quoiqu'elle la cachait héroïquement. Mais il y_ _avait aussi le bouquet épicé de la défiance, d'une forte volonté, une sérénité teintée de fatalisme, mais aussi un cynisme évident et une hâte d'en finir. Cette humaine était __même prête à affronter la mort avec honneur s'il le fallait._

_Cependant, la résignation qu'il ressentit en elle lui déplût. _

_Son Second s'était-il trompé en lui laissant voir une combativité et une grande volonté de survivre, qui finalement n'étaient qu'à peine présentes et effacées par sa soumission à son destin? _

_Décidé à en apprendre plus sur elle, Guide sortit de l'ombre, marchant lentement mais avec intention vers son prix._

_Un sourire satisfait mais un peu retors retroussa ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit sursauter légèrement mais reprendre ensuite une contenance indifférente et hautaine._

_Il se demanda soudain pourquoi il n'avait pas fait venir plutôt ce beau morceau d'humaine?_

_Mince mais assez musclée comme il les aimait, sa jeunesse vibrante et le rayonnement de sa beauté le frappèrent et rallumèrent la flamme de son désir, ce besoin douloureux dans son bas-ventre réapparaissant de pleine force lorsqu'il se mit à l'encercler lentement d'une manière féline, refermant le cercle de plus en plus près._

_Les adoratrices avaient bien travaillé en préparant cette petite humaine!_

_Sa chevelure longue et luxuriante était bien brossée, les longues mèches dorées tombant dans son dos et une autre bonne partie recouvrant le devant de ses épaules._

_Les sourcils étaient châtains et fins, les cils de même couleur longs et soyeux mais elle gardait les yeux baissés, comme le devait une adoratrice digne de ce nom en présence d'un maître wraith, ne lui laissant pas voir des yeux dont il avait le souvenir d'être d'une nuance de bleu remarquable._

_La peau était d'un rosé crémeux, fraîche et lisse, sans rides, grâce aux nombreux Cadeaux de vie probablement et qui devait l'avoir gardé au seuil de l'âge adulte._

_Le nez légèrement aquilin et un peu imparfait lui donnait cependant un air de noblesse._

_Les lèvres étaient roses et pulpeuses, un peu boudeuses. Guide eut soudain le goût de les croquer, de faire naître des gouttes de sang qu'il lècherait ensuite avec un plaisir sensuel._

_Le menton était frondeur, les traits parfaits._

_Là-dessus, le Second ne s'était pas trompé!_

_Restant délibérément silencieux alors qu'il évaluait maintenant les courbes féminines et __délicieuses de ce corps adorable qu'il pouvait bien deviner sous la robe diaphane, Guide continua à tourner autour d'elle, tout ses sens exacerbés, frémissant de désir, se retenant à peine de céder à sa première impulsion..._

_...soit l'enlever dans ses bras et la projeter sur les fourrures étalées largement sur son lit, se délectant de la pâle chair crémeuse qui ferait un vif contraste sur les peaux animales de couleur sombre._

_Le taux d'hormones toujours mis à vif par les phéromones de la reine encore bel et bien présents en lui le poussait à la prendre violemment sans délai, sans préambules pour soulager cette douleur devenue insoutenable qui transformait ses humeurs et sa personnalité de façon indésirable...état auquel il devait mettre fin à tous prix!_

_Il eut un autre sursaut de désir violent mais se força soudain à rester calme. _

_Ses années de jeunesse où il assouvissait le moindre de ses désirs dans l'agressivité et l'impulsion du moment, sans réfléchir, étaient loin derrière lui._

_Il ne regrettait pourtant rien de ce qu'il avait pu faire, encore moins envers un membre de l'espèce humaine!_

_Mais il avait appris qu'il pouvait toujours tirer le meilleur d'une situation s'il se servait de tact, s'il appliquait le résultat de ses expériences du passé et à ce moment précis, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne tenterait pas d'amadouer cette humaine qui était maintenant son bien. Partager ensemble de bons moments d'intimité était maintenant son but...beaucoup plus agréable que de courir après une adoratrice terrifiée qui beuglerait tout le long de l'accouplement!_

_Tournant toujours en un cercle lent autour de sa proie, le wraith prit sa voix la plus aimable et tranquille pour lui demander:_

_- Quel est ton nom, humaine?_

_La défiance rejaillit tout de suite dans sa voix et son attitude lorsqu'elle leva des yeux effrontés sur lui pour les fixer directement dans les siens:_

_- Je me nomme Tiélan Quinn...de Kélowna! fit la voix fière et même dédaigneuse._

_Guide sourit, jouant le jeu, plantant un regard doux et avenant dans les superbes yeux d'un bleu d'azur clair de la jeune humaine._

_- Eh bien, Tiélannnnn Quinn de Kélowwwnaaa...fit-il en mettant l'accent sur son premier nom et le nom de l'endroit où elle était née et qu'elle avait tenu à mentionner, fière de ses origines. Soit la bienvenue sur ma ruche!_

_Tiélan marqua le coup et pendant un petit moment, resta la bouche ouverte, ébahie de l'attitude bonenfant du Commandant._

_Puis sa bouche et ses traits se refermèrent, reprenant son expression cynique, sûre qu'il __ne faisait que se moquer d'elle. _

_Elle ne se souvenait pas non plus qu'un wraith ait demandé son nom d'humaine. Certainement pas son ancien Maître!_

_Et même si de rares individus l'avaient fait dans le passé, ils l'oubliaient aussitôt pour l'affubler du titre "d'humaine", "d'esclave", "d'adoratrice", quand ce n'était pas des quolibets les plus humiliants._

_Elle décida de faire preuve d'ironie également, même si cela lui vaudrait peut-être une punition mentale ou physique...ou même le châtiment définitif de la mort. Au moins, tout serait vite terminé sans que son corps ne soit encore une fois abusé!_

_- Me ferez-vous l'honneur de me dire votre nom...Commandant? demanda-t-elle d'un ton narquois, sa bouche se retroussant pour la première fois sur un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux mais qui laissa voir à Guide une rangée de dents un peu inégales mais bien plantées et très blanches._

_Guide eut un sourire carnassier qui laissa voir ses dents grisâtres et pointues. Il ne tomba pas dans le piège tendu mais reprit une expression sérieuse et déterminée, sa voix maintenant menaçante sifflant sa réponse:_

_- Cet honneur, ton statut inférieur ne le mérite point...comme tu le sais sûrement! Tu m'appelleras Seigneur...ou plutôt Maître._

_Tiélan ne répondit rien, reprenant son attitude impassible, regardant droit devant elle, ses yeux voyant comme au travers du mur de la ruche, clignant une seule fois en battant des cils._

_Indifférente, elle attendit avec patience le bon vouloir de ce wraith qui aimait bien jouer apparemment._

_ŴŴŴŴ_

Depuis que le Commandant avait fait connaître sa présence, Tiélan avait tenté de combattre de toutes ses forces la puissance de son esprit tentant de scanner subtilement le sien.

En retour elle n'osait pas s'introduire dans le sien, sachant très bien que la punition mentale serait inévitable.

Alors elle tentait de rester le plus calme possible, flegmatique et indifférente, bien pratiquée par ses contacts nombreux avec des wraith dans le passé et aussi son habitude de la méditation.

Pourtant, elle sentait tout autant sa curiosité envers elle que le désir bien évident du nouveau Commandant, augmenté considérablement par l'influence pernicieuse des phéromones de la reine. Elle les avait senties converger depuis quelques temps dans le lien communautaire de la ruche, agissant tout autant sur elle à cause du Cadeau qui la connectait également à leurs pensées frénétiques, le chaos désorganisé d'esprits toujours en alerte, comme sur un pied de guerre.

Elle allait donc passer un sale quart d'heure, devina-t-elle.

C'est pourquoi elle fut emplie de confusion et surprise pour la seconde fois lorsque le Commandant marcha vers la table et saisit une longue bouteille transparente qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée, un liquide de couleur ambre la remplissant presque à ras bord.

- _Tiélannnnn_...reprit la voix du wraith, toute aussi douce et veloutée qu'avant son éclat d'autorité, faisant rouler son nom sur sa langue, comme s'il le goûtait. Tu sais donc pourquoi tu es ici. Mais...cela ne veut pas dire forcément que nous ne pouvons pas partager un moment agréable ensemble! continua le Commandant en prenant deux verres à pied fait d'un métal finement ciselé, visiblement une autre acquisition humaine. J'ai acquis cet alcool fort mais délicieux lors de l'un de mes voyages, dit-il d'un ton badin.

Ma foi! Sa voix était même guillerette, agréable...courtoise! se dit Tiélan, incrédule.

_Comme s'il la traitait en égale._

Il commença à verser le liquide doré dans les deux coupes, se dirigeant vers elle avec l'intention évidente de lui en offrit une, faisant montre d'une prévenance qu'on ne réserve qu'à un invité de marque.

Tiélan n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux!

Non, cela était impossible...ce prédateur était un monstre comme tous les autres. Il était juste habile à mieux le cacher! C'était un manipulateur qui allait bientôt se transformer en un pervers des plus sadiques, comme d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui!

Elle n'avait jamais reçu tant d'égards de la part d'une créature wraith, mais le peu d'entre eux qui s'étaient montrés le moindrement agréable avec elle avaient fini par être les pires brutes.

Et Tiélan n'appréciait pas du tout toutes ces fausses politesses qui n'avaient pour but que de l'amadouer pour que tout se passe le mieux possible pour lui au lit.

C'était un chat qui aimait jouer avec la souris, mais il allait découvrir que Tiélan n'était pas dupe!

Alors que le wraith s'approchait d'elle avec son meilleur sourire en lui tendant un des deux verres, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un spectacle ostensible de mépris et ferma son expression, serrant ses lèvres et le regardant dans les yeux avec toute la haine et le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour l'espèce wraith:

- Cessez donc toutes ces cajoleries insignifiantes! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, ne pouvant cacher plus longtemps son indignation. Tout ce que vous voulez c'est utiliser mon corps. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici en effet! Pour satisfaire vos besoins bestiaux...et probablement finir ensuite en repas! Alors vous perdez votre temps avec cet alcool dont je ne veux pas.

_Allait-il la tuer à cause de sa révolte, de son insolence?_

Tiélan était sur le point de le découvrir...

- Allez-y! continua-t-elle avec défi, enfonçant sûrement le dernier clou de son cercueil. Vous pouvez bien vous servir de mon corps en toute impunité, je sais que je ne pourrai pas vous stopper. Mais..._**jamais**_ vous n'aurez mon âme. Alors, finissons-en!

Le Commandant recouvra son masque impassible en une fraction de seconde. La minute d'après, il déposait tranquillement la bouteille et les deux verres toujours pleins sur la table, regardant Tiélan avec gravité. Il ne démontra ni surprise, ni indignation...pas même de colère.

_Le calme avant la tempête_.

Mais toute l'atmosphère détendue avait soudain été soufflée de cette pièce. Les lumières des bougies vacillèrent, souffle avant-coureur d'une explosion imminente. Dans le silence lourd, la bouteille et les verres firent un bruit sonore au moment où le Commandant les reposa sur la table de bois, comme s'ils protestaient à leur façon.

Même le bourdonnement si familier des moteurs de la ruche en marche avaient semblé augmenter de volume, la lumière tamisée des murs organiques devenant un peu plus intense dans la minute suivante.

_ŴŴŴŴ_

_Sous la surface tranquille et illisible de son visage, Guide écumait de rage._

_Pour qui cette humaine se prenait-elle!?_

_Finalement, le Second avait bien jugé cette fille lorsqu'il avait dit à son Commandant qu'elle serait non seulement un répit, mais un défi pour lui._

_Mais cette défiance en ce moment dépassait amplement les bornes..._

_Après avoir reposé les verres d'alcool sur la table alors qu'il avait juste voulu faire preuve de bienveillance, un préliminaire destiné à alléger l'atmosphère et à apaiser cette humaine, Guide marcha lentement vers elle mais maintenant, toute patience et tolérance s'étaient évanouies dans son attitude._

_- Je vois. fit-il d'un ton bas mais dangereux. Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi!_

_Bien que cette fille soit une runner et que ces derniers étaient réputés pour leur __courage, leur force, leur défiance, elle n'était ici ce soir que dans un seul but!_

_Elle voulait qu'il soit un monstre violent sans coeur?_

_Alors c'est ce qu'il serait..._

_ŴŴŴŴ_

Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé son petit discours défiant, Tiélan sentit sa gorge se serrer sous le regard trop impassible et froid du Commandant.

Elle commença soudain à regretter tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il était trop tard.

Elle ne vit jamais venir le wraith.

Il fut sur elle en un éclair et la saisit brutalement par la gorge, la traînant jusqu'au lit où il la projeta, la retournant ensuite comme une crêpe, poussant un grognement sonore en déchirant d'un seul mouvement expert et rapide de son doigt de garde le vêtement par le dos, ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde de la longue estafilade sanglante qu'il y laissa.

Tiélan poussa un petit cri de surprise, se retrouvant le nez dans un des coussins recouvert de fourrure. Elle entendit le Commandant se débarrasser bien vite de ses vêtements, le lourd manteau tombant sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

Elle gisait sur le grand lit, dos tourné à lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Elle se raidit pour ce qui serait sans aucun doute un moment pénible et punitif...

Mais la runner en avait vu d'autres.

Sans prononcer un mot, le wraith écarta durement ses jambes et la pénétra brutalement, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans la chair tendre.

Est-ce parce que son ancien Maître ne l'avait pas prise depuis des semaines auparavant ou bien le membre de celui-ci était plus long, plus large, dur et impitoyable alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans sa chair fragile? Tiélan s'en fichait mais la sauvagerie et la force de ce wraith la clouait sur place et elle eut du mal à supporter la douleur de ce premier assaut.

Elle dut mordre violemment ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour réussir à étouffer un cri qui devint un gémissement sourd.

Le Commandant avait empoigné ses hanches et butait maintenant contre ses fesses avec la détermination féroce du vainqueur qui prenait son dû...et du nouveau Maître qui remettait cette humaine irrévérencieuse à sa place!

_ŴŴŴŴ_

_S'étant déshabillé rapidement, Guide avait contemplé la chair crémeuse, si saisissante contre les couvertures noires et soyeuses de son lit._

_Les courbes parfaites, les fesses relevées et offertes, même si la fille tremblait et se raidissait, appréhendant bien sûr ce qui allait se passer._

_Une fois nu et prêt, Guide se rapprocha, agrippa les jambes magnifiques et musclées qu'il écarta sans ménagement, pénétrant brusquement le sexe contracté et sec mais soulageant aussitôt sa propre tension en s'enfonçant bien profondément en elle, se réjouissant du gémissement étouffé de la runner qui l'avait défié._

_Ses mouvements lents et profonds du début devinrent bientôt une cavalcade débridée et ne servant qu'à soulager le stress de ces derniers jours. L'humaine qu'il utilisait sans vergogne reçut ce traitement brusque beaucoup plus par vengeance contre la reine, plutôt que pour la châtier de son arrogance._

_Son sexe fut bientôt délicieusement malaxé par le fourreau serré et délicat de la chair humaine et se penchant, il agrippa à pleines poignées les petits seins fermes et chauds, pinçant vicieusement les mamelons alors que ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans la nuque de sa possession, résultant en un cri qu'elle ne put étouffer cette fois-ci._

_Poussant des grognements satisfaits et victorieux, Guide continua son va-et-vient plus vite, durement et agressivement, puis comme il le faisait habituellement il plongea un tentacule de son esprit dans celui de la runner..._

_ŴŴŴŴ_

Tiélan était ailleurs...

Comme elle le faisait toujours maintenant pendant ce genre d'assaut, elle trouva encore une fois son exutoire en plongeant dans les images heureuses du passé, bien avant que ne viennent les terribles prédateurs qui lui avaient tout volé.

La douleur diminuait, s'engourdissait, au fur et à mesure qu'elle poussait son esprit sur les chemins de son passé...

_Ŵ_

_Guide s'introduisit sans gêne dans l'esprit de Tiélan, continuant à labourer impitoyablement son sexe. Il atterrit dans une clairière verdoyante, baigné par le soleil...le vent soufflait doucement et la tête d'une femme se releva, son regard plein de tendresse cherchant la silhouette d'une toute jeune fille. _

_À travers les yeux de l'humaine il visualisa cette femme alors que la fille lui rendait son regard. La bouffée d'affection, de chagrin et de nostalgie lui fit deviner que c'était une parente proche. _

_Les deux femmes cueillaient des herbes qu'elles amassaient dans deux paniers d'osier._

_Ainsi donc, c'est ainsi que l'humaine s'enfuyait dans sa tête, lorsqu'elle voulait s'évader de la brutale réalité!_

_Guide ne put faire autrement que d'admirer la force de sa concentration, le pouvoir de son esprit, surtout lorsqu'il se sentit repoussé violemment, un brouillard recouvrant ce __qu'il voyait pour faire place à un autre paysage, Tiélan n'acceptant pas du tout qu'il puisse contempler l'image de sa mère!_

_Il se retrouva dans un nouveau décor. Il y avait une montagne majestueuse, encore plus spectaculaire du fait qu'elle était la seule aspérité rocheuse en hauteur dans tout ce __paysage forestier, avec au-devant de grands champs de fleurs. Au-delà, un village coquet et ensoleillé. «Kélowna», entendit-il dans sa tête et il saisit en même temps le chagrin poignant qui serrait le coeur de celle qui était en train de le divertir, cela malgré elle._

_Ŵ_

Agacée, Tiélan chassa de son esprit le paysage bucolique dans lequel elle avait grandi, réalisant que ce wraith se conduisait bien différemment. D'habitude, même si la plupart des prédateurs aimaient bien plonger dans son esprit alors qu'ils la prenaient sauvagement, ils devenaient profondément ennuyés par les scènes de la vie antérieure de la runner et ils sortaient bien vite de sa tête, laissant Tiélan se rejouer les scénarios de son ancienne vie pour s'évader de la détestable réalité.

Mais cette fois-ci, le Commandant s'attarda et au lieu de ressentir l'ennui habituel, elle reçut de plein fouet sa fascination sur son Don mais aussi le plaisir malicieux qu'il avait à s'attarder dans sa tête, pas du tout rebuté par la vie routinière et ennuyante de l'humaine.

Endurant les coups de boutoir, impuissante à résister physiquement, Tiélan replongea dans son passé et choisit une scène banale et terriblement fastidieuse alors qu'elle assemblait et cousait les lanières de cuir solide d'une ancienne veste de son père, l'ajustant pour elle-même. Elle espéra que l'insignifiance et la banalité de cette scène d'antan qu'elle avait choisi allait chasser enfin l'intrus de sa tête!

Ce fut le cas, mais le monstre se pencha encore pour assaillir de nouveaux ses seins en les pinçant une autre fois, tirant un gémissement de souffrance et de rage de la jeune fille. Il passa la griffe de son doigt de garde sur ses cuisses et ensuite sur ses côtes, tirant un malin plaisir à la punir.

Bientôt, ses mouvements de va-et-vient s'accélèrent et devinrent plus forts, presque insupportables.

Elle sentit que le soulagement final de son assaillant n'était pas loin et qu'elle serait bientôt débarrassée du corps lourd, solide et énergique de son nouveau Maître qui lui pesait tant en ce moment, autant physiquement que mentalement!

Sentant le soulagement de l'orgasme commencer à secouer son corps tout entier, le Commandant attrapa brutalement la longue et opulente chevelure de l'humaine et tira sa tête par derrière. Il poussa un rugissement retentissant en se déchargeant en elle, son corps tendu comme un arc, puis il se pencha pour mordiller presque amoureusement la chair tendre de son épaule, soufflant et ahanant dans son oreille, sa respiration chaude revenant lentement à son rythme normal.

Il se mit à ronronner d'intense satisfaction, son grand corps maintenant apaisé se retirant doucement de celui de Tiélan.

La jeune fille resta immobile d'abord puis pris une position plus confortable sur le lit, refusant de se retourner pour le regarder.

Elle ravala ses larmes d'humiliation, ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de lui laisser voir la honte et le désespoir qui l'habitaient.

Évidemment elle avait eu raison! Ce wraith qui se prétendait si différent par son attitude conciliante du début était tout autant un monstre que son ancien maître!

Elle entendit le Commandant se déplacer dans la pièce, retrouver ses vêtements et se rhabiller.

Toute l'aura qui se dégageait de lui était maintenant légère. Les besoins du prédateur était assouvi.

Et encore une fois, Tiélan demeurait vivante.

_Ŵ_

_Guide se sentait vraiment bien. La tension de son corps, chargé de trop d'hormones sexuelles exacerbées par le pouvoir des phéromones de la reine, était maintenant évacuée. _

_Oh, cela lui prendrait certainement encore plusieurs séances de cette activité hautement agréable...pour lui certainement! se disait-il en couvant du regard la silhouette obstinément immobile de son nouveau jouet. _

_Et si elle avait refusé le plaisir qu'il avait été consentant à lui donner, alors c'était tant pis pour elle!_

_Il se rhabilla bien vite puis soudain, obéissant à une impulsion qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, Guide se rapprocha du lit, se pencha et repoussa doucement la longue chevelure entremêlée, légèrement humide de transpiration de la jeune humaine, tentant de la replacer du mieux qu'il pouvait...caressant à peine du bout d'un doigt sa joue au passage..._

_Ŵ_

Le geste presque tendre du Commandant surprit Tiélan.

Mais connaissant les wraith, elle savait que ce n'était que moquerie, une humiliation de plus de la part de ces créatures qui ne voyaient en eux qu'une source de nourrissement, des esclaves pour faire les tâches les plus fastidieuses ou bien un nouveau jouet pour leur perversité!

Elle resta immobile et refusa encore une fois de se retourner, l'inondant mentalement de tout son mépris, impatiente de savoir s'il la retournerait dans le monde des runners...

Mais ce ne furent pas du tout les paroles qu'elle espérait que son Maître prononça.

_Ŵ_

_Comme s'il s'en voulait soudain de sa faiblesse, Guide se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna du lit, marchant vers sa station de travail pour voir si les réparations étaient bel et bien en cours..._

_Reprenant une voix glaciale et hautaine, le wraith lança par dessus son épaule:_

_- Maintenant sors d'ici et retournes dans les quartiers des adoratrices pour te laver et te changer. Tu peux te reposer pour le reste de la journée. La madria va te prendre en charge dès demain. Elle t'enseignera les tâches d'une adoratrice personnelle et t'indiquera les règles à suivre..._

_Ce fut plus fort que Tiélan. Elle se retourna brusquement, s'assoyant sur le bord du lit en ramassant les restes de sa robe pour s'en recouvrir. _

_Guide sentit qu'elle avait une question au bord des lèvres, mais elle sembla changer d'avis et la repoussa bien loin dans son esprit, à l'abri._

_- Oh, rajouta-t-il en se tournant carrément vers elle, reprenant ce ton plaisant et affable, comme si les deux occupants de cette chambre venaient simplement de passer un moment prodigieux. Je vais bien sûr investiguer un peu plus sur cette étonnante faculté télépathique que tu possèdes...nous en reparlerons plus tard. Je crois qu'il va falloir en travailler certains aspects!_

_Sa nouvelle adoratrice le regarda avec un mélange de stupéfaction, de confusion et aussi ce sentiment de peur qui était revenu brusquement à la mention de son Don._

_Il ne put s'empêcher de retrousser ses lèvres sur un sourire malveillant et légèrement moqueur._

_Le Second avait eu parfaitement raison de lui recommander cette femelle. Elle représenterait tout un défi pour Guide! Mais il lui fallait bien sûr la mettre au pas..._

_Il reprit un ton très froid pour la chasser, car Tiélan était figée comme une statue, semblant attendre quelque chose, incapable de bouger._

_- N'as-tu pas entendu les paroles de ton Maître, humaine? J'ai dit sors de mes quartiers! Je te verrai demain..._

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

Soulagée d'être la seule à cette heure à utiliser la salle de bain des quartiers des adoratrices, Tiélan laissa sa main caresser distraitement la surface, appréciant l'eau chaude bienfaisante qu'elle avait fait couler dans le bassin.

Elle observa les contusions sur ses bras, sur ses cuisses, ses hanches ainsi que la morsure au creux de son cou, marque de la possession du nouveau Maître.

Lorsqu'elle prenait l'éponge et laissait couler l'eau dans son dos, la longue estafilade se rappelait à son souvenir, cuisante comme une brûlure.

Tout s'était passé comme d'habitude...sauf que ce nouveau maître était encore plus retors que le précédent qui avait au moins eu l'honnêteté de ne _jamais_ prétendre envers son esclave humaine un autre intérêt que celui que portait habituellement un wraith envers sa nourriture!

Mais ce qui contrariait le plus Tiélan était que ce Commandant ne soit apparemment pas adepte de la chasse au runner, car il n'avait aucunement mentionné qu'il la retournerait sur une planète quelconque pour la pourchasser à son tour.

Sur le lit, lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu lui dire qu'elle devrait se rapporter à la madria dès le lendemain pour se mettre au courant de ses nouvelles fonctions d'adoratrice personnelle, Tiélan avait failli lui demander pourquoi il ne l'utilisait pas comme runner?

Mais quelque chose l'avait arrêtée subitement. Car elle était sûre qu'il lui ferait payer son insolence en lui refusant ses seuls moments de liberté totale, même si c'était une illusion.

….ou peut-être n'était-il aucunement appréciateur de ce genre de sport, comme une bonne partie des siens?

_Décidément, l'Univers lui en voulait!_ se dit Tiélan, se levant du bassin pour commencer à appliquer sur son corps ses onguents favoris.

Peut-être allait-il se mettre à la chasse plus tard, se consola-t-elle...

Elle l'espérait réellement car si ce n'était pas le cas, elle allait devenir complètement folle à demeurer en tout temps sur cette ruche, servant de boniche et d'objet de divertissement pour ce Commandant!

Néanmoins, elle venait de se rendre compte que son don télépathique pourrait lui apporter certains avantages sur cette ruche, autrement que de pressentir d'avance la présence de wraith.

Lorsque le Commandant l'avait assaillie en la pénétrant, elle avait ressenti en lui une telle colère! Oui, un peu envers elle vu qu'elle avait osé le défier mais..._surtout envers la reine._

Elle avait deviné qu'elle servait d'exutoire à sa rage car le nouveau Maître avait beau s'être gagné une ruche de plus, un équipage supplémentaire pour son alliance et en bonus une reine, cette dernière l'avait quand même rejeté comme un malpropre, l'écartant avec dédain du rôle de favori.

Elle serra bien précieusement cette nouvelle information dans un tiroir hermétique de son esprit.

_«Apprends à bien connaître ton ennemi...!»_ se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, se rhabillant de vêtements propres et confortables pour se diriger vers le dortoir communautaire où l'attendait son lit.

Au moins, elle aurait un peu de solitude vu que son nouveau Maître dédaignait de partager sa couche avec elle pour la nuit!

(à suivre)

_ΦΦΦΦΦ_

_**N/A: **_Traduction des extraits de la chanson *Titanium*:

"Je suis à l'épreuve des balles, rien à perdre...

Tu peux tirer, tu peux tirer. Ricochet, prends-moi pour cible, tires, tires!

Tu peux m'atteindre, mais je ne tomberai pas!

Je suis du titanium,

Tu peux m'atteindre, mais je ne tomberai pas...

Je suis Titanium!"


	4. III - Comment survivre sur une ruche -

**«WORSHIPPING TODD»**

**Chapitre III **

**(Comment survivre sur une ruche)**

**N/A: Eh bien voilà...Todd nous a été présenté! **

**Pas très sympa au début j'en conviens, même terriblement...****__****wraith.**

**Pour ceux qui ont hâte de voir arriver nos héros atlantes (la bande à Sheppard!), je ne sais pas encore quand exactement ils apparaîtront, mais ils feront partie de cette fic, ne vous en faites pas!**

**Ceci dit...merci merci merci pour vos commentaires! Et pour ceux qui me lisent mais semblent gênés d'en laisser:**

**- Laissez une review, même si vous n'aimez pas, (vous avez droit à votre point de vue!) ou si vous trouvez des défauts dans l'écriture ou la langue.**

**- Laissez une review si vous êtes "en amour" avec un de mes personnages...et bien sûr notre formidable Todd le wraith!**

**- Laissez une review pour simplement donner votre opinion et la faire connaître plus largement.**

**- Laissez une review si vous avez trop hâte de savoir quelque chose, pour inciter l'auteur à répondre à une question (...ce qui ne veut pas dire que je le ferai directement, nananana nère! ;-)**

**- Bon, peu importe la raison! Laissez une review, parce nous les auteurs aimons vos feedback plus que tout!**

**Pour finir, j'espère que vous aimez mon travail, tout autant que moi j'adore écrire!**

**Encore une fois, je dois quoter ce chapitre ****«M» pour personnes matures (violence et sexualité).**

**_() () () () () ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )_**

**«If you were a king, up there on your throne,**

**would you be wise enough to let me go,**

**for this queen you think you own... **

**I w****ant to be a hunter again,**

**I want to see the world alone again,**

**to take a chance on life again,**

**so let me go...**

**let me leave!» **(«Hunter», Dido) **

**_() () () () ()_**

Le petit matin trouva Tiélan dans un des lits du dortoir commun des adoratrices.

Une des filles qui lui était totalement inconnue se trouvait juste debout au-dessus d'elle lorsque Tiélan ouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta mais lorsqu'elle vit que la fille la fixait avec un regard impavide, son attitude totalement inoffensive, elle cessa d'agripper le petit poignard avec lequel elle dormait en tout temps dans ce dortoir, le cachant sous son oreiller.

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rude à la fille qui semblait dans la mi-vingtaine; cheveux châtains bouclés touchant ses épaules, de grands yeux bruns plutôt curieux.

Elle ne cessait de la fixer un peu stupidement, sans ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu es la runner n'est-ce-pas? dit enfin la fille. Je m'appelle Assun(*). Habilles-toi vite. La madria nous attend toutes dans la pièce du fond!

Sans même attendre que Tiélan n'acquiesce ou non à l'ordre évident, elle tourna les talons et alla réveiller les autres adoratrices.

Tiélan se leva et se vêtit en vitesse, passant une brosse rapide dans sa chevelure, la coiffant bien vite en une épaisse tresse en torsade.

Bouger les jambes et lever les bras lui étaient plutôt difficile! Elle payait encore une fois le prix d'une nuit sauvage avec un wraith.

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint la petite salle du fond, elle réalisa qu'elles étaient déjà huit de rassemblées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Assun les rejoignit avec une autre fille.

Elle retint un peu son souffle en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Loana.

Donc, la petite avait survécu à ses premiers contacts avec le wraith inquiétant qui était venu la sélectionner!

Tiélan en fut soulagée.

Loana lui fit un petit sourire timide et un peu triste. Peut-être était-elle échaudée par l'humeur acariâtre que lui avait démontré Tiélan jusqu'à maintenant? Mais comme elle s'était fait la promesse de se montrer gentille envers Loana la prochaine fois qu'elle la rencontrerait, Tiélan leva discrètement une main pour la saluer également, lui rendant son sourire.

Deux drones firent glisser la porte organique d'une autre pièce où pénétrèrent les dix filles.

Une femme qui devait bien avoir dans la mi-cinquantaine attendait, vêtue sobrement d'un pantalon foncé et d'une sorte de tunique beige allant jusqu'à ses genoux, large ceinture assortie et manches mi-longues. C'était un uniforme simple et pratique mais fade, n'avantageant pas du tout les courbes féminines.

Cependant, la femme était grande, mince. _Non. Carrément maigre..._

Mais ce furent plutôt les traits de son visage qui sautèrent aux yeux de Tiélan. Quelques rides de moins, des yeux gris au lieu d'yeux bruns, une chevelure toute blanche coiffée en une tresse au lieu de ce chignon strict, et cette femme aurait été presque la copie conforme de Nétayé!

Tiélan en était si stupéfaite qu'elle resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle vit les différences qui séparaient les deux femmes qui avaient près du même âge.

Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la bouche, la femme avait le même genre de voix tranquille, basse et mélodieuse que la Grande Prêtresse maintenant décédée.

Tiélan eut une bouffée de nostalgie en pensant à Nétayé et perdit donc les premières paroles de la femme qu'elle devina être la madria dont son nouveau Maître lui avait parlé la veille.

-...la plupart d'entre vous vous connaissez peut-être déjà, disait maintenant la femme lorsque Tiélan reprit pied dans la réalité. Mais une bonne moitié d'entre vous venez soit d'une des dernières cueillettes, ou bien vous êtes venues volontairement d'un des mondes protégés par les Maîtres et où vous avez été élevées depuis votre plus jeune âge dans le but honorable d'être un jour choisies pour servir les wraith.

- Je comprends que c'est la madria, chuchota soudain Tiélan en se penchant vers Assun, mais s'est-elle présentée? Quelle est son nom?

- Elle se nomme Mirani, elle l'a dit au début! répondit Assun sans hésitation.

La madria vrilla soudain son regard sévère sur les deux filles et s'avança vers elles, faisant deux pas en avant, croisant ses bras sur une bien plate poitrine.

- Le respect serait de vous taire tant que je n'ai pas fini de parler et de vous expliquer les règlements sur cette ruche! dit la femme en haussant le ton, sèche et hautaine. Et le respect est la première notion que vous devrez intégrer. Il est tout aussi important que la soumission! Cela, si vous voulez survivre sur une ruche, fit la femme avec un regard intimidant en direction de Tiélan.

Cette dernière baissa la tête en signe de repentir, se disant qu'elle avait vraiment un don pour se valoir l'inimitié des personnes en autorité!

Mirani reprit une expression avenante et une voix douce, presque maternelle:

- Vous avez toutes été sélectionnées pour votre apparence plaisante ou votre force apparente, votre résistance. Il vous est offert la chance non seulement de conserver vos vies qui sont insignifiantes aux yeux des Maîtres, mais peut-être de vivre plus longuement, au-delà de la durée habituelle de vie de notre espèce - cela si vous savez plaire à votre Maître. Quelques-unes d'entre vous connaissez probablement cette façon de faire, alors je ne m'y attarderai pas. Vous serez soumises à différents tests pour vérifier quels sont les niveaux de votre intelligence, de votre résistance, vos habiletés mais surtout votre obéissance totale. Si votre Maître est déçu, alors il va sans dire que vous irez remplir les cocons de résistance de l'aile où vont se nourrir les Seigneurs de cette ruche...

Elle laissa peser un silence mortel pendant quelques minutes dans la petite pièce. Tiélan pouvait presque sentir le frisson d'appréhension qui secouait les plus novices de ces jeunes filles.

Puis la madria commença à marcher, passant devant les filles une à une, regardant chacune dans les yeux.

- Cela étant dit, dit-elle lentement. Ces règles je dois absolument vous les inculquer car ce sont les ordres de nos Seigneurs wraith. Mais voici ce que moi j'ai à vous dire: je suis la madria de l'autre ruche, celle du nouveau Commandant. Je sais que l'autre est morte et bien que je ne connaissais pas les rapports que certaines d'entre vous aviez avec elle, mon intention n'est pas du tout de vous rendre la vie difficile, à moins que vous refusiez de suivre les ordres. Je suis plutôt là pour vous aider dans le quotidien, tenter d'aplanir les difficultés et bien que je n'aie pas la prétention de remplacer votre mère, je me vois comme telle dans mon rôle auprès de vous...

Tiélan était beaucoup trop cynique pour croire cette femme sur parole. Les adoratrices qui remplissaient cette tâche habituellement étaient au service des wraith depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles ne se souvenaient même plus du nombres d'années qu'elles avaient survécu. Soit c'était une femme qui pour aucune raison précise avait cessé de plaire, avait ennuyé son Maître d'une façon quelconque, ou bien c'était une femme qui n'avait jamais été choisie en tant qu'adoratrice personnelle mais qui avait remplie des tâches ingrates et obscures avec dévouement et loyauté, s'étant finalement méritée la tâche honorifique et le titre de madria, celle qui devait superviser toutes les adoratrices d'une ruche.

Mirani continua son petit discours mais cette fois-ci, ses yeux gris devinrent durs et froids comme de l'acier:

- Je peux me montrer juste et bonne, tolérante même...mais ne vous leurrez pas. Je sais aussi être impitoyable quand il le faut. Mon rôle est aussi de rapporter aux Maîtres ce qui ne va pas: les moindres tentatives de fuite, de vol, les querelles et les jalousies entre vous ainsi que tout acte répréhensible! Je ne me laisserai pas fléchir là-dessus, car les Seigneurs wraith me font confiance. Il en va de ma vie. Alors sachez que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à les renseigner sur vos fautes, à vous punir et même à vous dénoncer s'il le faut...même si je me suis montrée bienveillante envers vous! Est-ce clair?

_«Et voilà!»_ se dit Tiélan en hochant affirmativement la tête comme les autres. _«Toute cette fausse bonhomie, cette affabilité cache sûrement de l'hypocrisie et un côté dur et blasée chez cette femme. Aucune surprise là-dessus!»._

Pendant l'heure suivante, la madria fit visiter aux filles les aires communes ainsi que les endroits non dangereux de la ruche – quoique «non dangereux» était un euphémisme, car on n'était en sécurité nulle part sur une ruche! Les prédateurs wraith pouvaient à tout bout de champ décider de vous consommer comme petite collation du milieu de la journée.

En fait, il y avait les endroits permis et ceux totalement proscrits où vous risquiez résolument votre vie, si vous vous y aventuriez.

Elle récita ensuite les règles générales de comportement qui étaient attendues de la part de toute bonne adoratrice. Tiélan les connaissait par coeur, ayant presque la nausée maintenant en les entendant!

Mirani fit ensuite appel à deux des adoratrices chevronnées de la ruche qui vinrent distribuer aux nouvelles le même genre d'uniforme terne que chacune devait porter pour ses tâches journalières. Après que toutes les nouvelles adoratrices eurent pris les vêtements offerts en les examinant avec un air dépité, Mirani se hâta de leur dire que lorsque leurs corvées seraient terminées, elles pouvaient et devaient revêtir les robes attrayantes que leur fournirait leur Maître et qu'elles trouveraient dans un placard de ses quartiers, au cas où le dit-maître voudrait utiliser son adoratrice pour des tâches plus ...intimes.

Une des filles fit alors une crise de nerf spectaculaire. Mirani la prit à part et la serra contre sa poitrine en caressant sa longue chevelure blonde. Apparemment, cette petite avait été cueillie très récemment et personne n'avait osé ou daigné lui dire que les wraith avaient le loisir de s'accoupler tout autant avec des femelles humaines!

Faisant signe aux autres qu'elles pouvaient partir pour aller prendre le repas du midi, Mirani entreprit de consoler la fille, lui parlant doucement d'une voix bienveillante.

Tiélan se dit qu'elle avait peut-être fait une erreur en la croyant hypocrite, jouant le jeu d'une fausse figure maternelle. Peut-être après tout avait-elle la volonté de bien faire dans sa tâche, peut-être qu'elle ressentait vraiment de la pitié pour cette fille naïve et farouche qui devrait subir le même sort qu'elles toutes...

Alors que Tiélan allait suivre les autres, tentant de rattraper Loana pour amorcer un semblant de conversation avec elle en utilisant le peu d'amabilité qui lui restait de sa vie antérieure, Mirani lui fit un geste sec et directif de la main par-dessus l'épaule de la petite qui était toujours prostrée en larmes contre sa poitrine:

- Tiélan, tu restes ici. Je dois t'amener chez le Commandant et te montrer tes nouvelles tâches en détail. Ce sont ses ordres directs. Alors attends-moi!

Tiélan soupira mais obtempéra. Elle essaierait de joindre Loana plus tard pour faire amende honorable et repartir leur relation du bon pied cette fois-ci!

ΨψψψψΨ

Plus tard, Tiélan se retrouva à écouter la description des tâches d'une adoratrice personnelle alors que les deux femmes arpentaient les vastes quartiers du Commandant. Ils étaient meublés simplement et parcimonieusement, à part ce que Tiélan avait déjà remarqué hier: soit les tablettes de fabrication humaine supportant l'étalage de différents objets humains et d'armes variées, seule fantaisie de ce wraith.

- Le Seigneur Commandant tient beaucoup à ce que tous ses uniformes et ses vêtements divers soient bien nettoyés et rangés selon l'ordre strict que je vais t'enseigner dit Mirani, ouvrant le vaste placard contenant au moins sept uniformes appartenant au mâle wraith le plus important de la hiérarchie.

Mirani lui détailla les tâches ennuyeuses et fastidieuses consistant à laver le vêtement, appliquer ensuite de la cire sur le cuir, coudre et réparer au besoin les uniformes, frottant minutieusement dans les endroits creux et s'assurant que toutes les nombreuses attaches du grand manteau fonctionnent, que les boucles de métal reluisent et que le cuir soit rutilant, comme s'il était tout neuf.

Pour les sous-vêtements et les chemises portées sous l'uniforme, il fallait juste aller les déposer à la buanderie et les reprendre plus tard.

La chambre du Commandant était en désordre; des vêtements, fourrures et différents objets étalés partout au hasard, lancés négligemment par le propriétaire des lieux. Mirani tenta de l'excuser en disant que la majorité des officiers wraith agissaient ainsi, les choses matérielles étant de bien peu d'importance pour eux.

Il fallait bien sûr remettre tout en ordre et se montrer efficace et maniaque pour l'organisation, l'agencement des différents objets sur les tablettes, la propreté générale, palliant à la négligence du Commandant.

Elle fut surprise et ravie d'apprendre cependant que la brume étrange qui se promenait de temps à autre sur le sol de la ruche avait non seulement des fonctions de régulation de température, mais s'occupait de nettoyer et d'absorber la poussière de tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Tiélan reçut ordre cependant de ne pas toucher aux livres du Maître et surtout pas aux deux consoles de contrôle, protubérances élancées sorties du sol, créées par la ruche pour garder le Commandant en contact avec le poste de commandement, ainsi qu'avec les archives du vaisseau-ruche.

Les deux femmes se mirent ensuite au travail et le rangement fut exécuté en peu de temps. Tiélan devait garder en mémoire tous les petits détails capricieux et minutieux, car le Maître semblait vraiment tenir à un contrôle de l'environnement parfait pour pouvoir retrouver rapidement ses choses.

Dommage qu'il ne soit pas aussi méticuleux quand venait le temps de se changer et de laisser tomber ses vêtements qu'il oubliait ostensiblement de ramasser et remettre au bon endroit! se dit Tiélan en soupirant discrètement.

Une fois que tout fut terminé, ce qui prit une bonne heure, Mirani croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant face à la nouvelle adoratrice du Commandant:

- As-tu bien tout compris? demanda-t-elle d'un ton docte et un peu soucieux. As-tu des questions sur ce que je viens de t'enseigner?

- Non, dit Tiélan. Mais j'en ai une sur mes fonctions de petit jouet sexuel pour divertir le Maître. Tu as des conseils là-dessus? fit Tiélan d'un ton froid et narquois, croisant à son tour ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardant la madria avec défi.

Mirani resta calme, pas du tout désarçonnée par le cynisme de Tiélan.

- Mon enfant...commença-t-elle de sa belle voix mélodieuse.

- Non! Cela ne prend pas avec moi, ton petit discours lénifiant pour amadouer les nouvelles! Tu es du bord des Maîtres, c'est évident. Alors tu auras beau tenter de jouer les mères de substitution avec les autres, laisses donc tomber dans mon cas...je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi et je me méfies de tout le monde. Je vais accomplir mes tâches le mieux possible et obéir, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je me mêle aux autres ou bien à ce que je cours dans tes bras dès le moindre problème!

Mirani resta imperturbable et observa Tiélan, sans ne montrer aucune émotion.

- On m'a parlée de toi, Tiélan...dit-elle alors lentement, d'un ton paisible et uni. Soit, je vais te laisser tranquille, tant que tu respectes les règles ainsi que ton Maître! Mais si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi, saches que je n'ai pas de préférence particulière envers aucune de mes filles. Mes bras te seront toujours ouverts...

Elle se retourna vers un autre placard placé dans une alcôve, près de la large fenêtre et d'un long divan bas.

- Ceci est ton coin personnel et ce sont les robes que nous t'avons fait apporter ce matin...celles que tu revêtiras en présence du Commandant, lorsque tes tâches de la journée seront terminées. Il y en a quatre, mais ton Maître pourrait décider de t'en faire fabriquer d'autres.

Elle se dirigea vers le placard et Tiélan la suivit avec indifférence.

Mirani sortit un long vêtement couleur crème et le brandit devant la jeune fille, semblant satisfaite lorsqu'elle constata que les mensurations de la robe feraient l'affaire. Tiélan se retint de lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas beaucoup de différence entre cette robe et une robe de nuit!

- Mets cette robe, je crois qu'elle va te mettre en valeur. Le Commandant devrait regagner ses quartiers dans moins d'une heure. Je vais t'aider à te coiffer ensuite, dit-elle. Il faut que tu sois impeccable, agréable au regard!

Tiélan s'exécuta. La robe tombait parfaitement en effet, suivant de près les courbes de sa silhouette sportive, la rendant plus féminine avec le moindre détail suggestif de cette toilette.

- Cela te va très bien! lui dit la nouvelle madria d'une voix enjouée et même fière, comme si elle complimentait sa propre fille.

Mais Tiélan fronça le nez. La robe était légèrement décolletée mais assez pour montrer la naissance de jolis seins ronds et bronzés, suggérant que le Maître voudrait en découvrir le plus possible dans les secondes suivantes.

Elle s'observa dans la glace placée à l'intérieur de la porte de son placard. Les manches évasées, la longue jupe souple se terminant autour des chevilles, la ceinture couleur cuivrée. La robe était bel et bien classique, mais ces larges ouvertures qui apparaissaient aux niveaux des bras, des cuisses et même des hanches la rendaient outrageusement provocante. Lorsqu'elle marcha lentement, tournoyant enfin, le résultat fut même un peu trop aguichant.

- Tu trouves? dit Tiélan en réponse au commentaire élogieux de Mirani. Bon enfin, je ne suis pas surprise de ses choix. C'est la parfaite petite robe de l'objet sexuel d'un Maître wraith!

Au lieu de pincer ses lèvres comme l'aurait fait l'ancienne madria, Mirani hocha de la tête, comme si elle était un peu découragée.

- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner ma fille, acceptes donc ton sort. Il y a bien pire que le Commandant comme individu sur ce vaisseau-ruche!

- Oh. Parce que tu le connais si bien? grinça Tiélan, incapable de se départir de son sarcasme habituel.

- Je ne suis pas ici depuis bien longtemps il est vrai, avoua Mirani. Le Commandant m'a nommée comme madria il y a six mois seulement. Mais lorsque je travaillais sur une des bases située sur un monde d'adorateurs, j'ai un jour fait la rencontre d'une très, très vieille adoratrice qui avait bien connu le nouveau Maître...et même partagé sa couche.

Tiélan ne dit mot, comprenant qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'écouter ce que cette femme avait à dire.

- Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai? demanda alors la madria.

Tiélan mordit ses lèvres, résistant à son envie de dire à Mirani qu'elle s'en fichait complètement!

- J'ai 425 ans, continua l'autre avec une certaine fierté, sans laisser le temps à Tiélan de lui répondre. Autrefois, j'ai servi deux Maîtres fidèlement en tant qu'adoratrice personnelle. J'ai donc bénéficié souvent du Cadeau de Vie. Le premier est mort, sinon je crois que je serais encore à son service! Le second s'est lassé de moi et j'ai été retournée parmi le personnel d'entretien. J'y ai vieilli et ma foi, je n'ai pas pris cela comme une tare ou une fatalité. J'avais profité des privilèges que mes anciens Maîtres wraith m'ont accordé dans le passé mais lorsque ce nouveau Commandant est venu me chercher pour me choisir comme la madria des adoratrices de son alliance, j'ai tout de suite vu que ce wraith était bien différent...

Elle parlait d'une voix rêveuse. Cette vieille femme était-elle un peu amoureuse du nouveau Commandant? se dit la runner.

- Ce que je voulais souligner, fit Mirani en sortant soudain de sa rêverie, c'est que lors de mon service sur cette base d'adorateurs, j'ai rencontré une adoratrice qui a eu une durée de vie bien plus longue que la mienne ou de toutes celles que j'ai pu rencontrer auparavant. Elle n'avait pas moins de 875 ans au moment où j'ai fait sa connaissance!

Cela semblait incroyable à Tiélan...mais on était dans le monde des wraith qui avaient ce pouvoir de régénérer un de leurs serviteurs, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il se montrait dévoué, fidèle et s'arrangeait pour leur plaire!

- En discutant avec cette femme, j'ai appris que son Maître avait disparu pendant des années et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Elle était triste à mourir et s'est confiée à moi. Elle me l'a décrit minutieusement et je dois dire que je ne me rappelle pas avoir rencontré un autre wraith qui ait un tatouage tout aussi ressemblant avec celui que son Maître adoré arborait...

- Le symbole de l'étoile éclatée? demanda Tiélan, intriguée malgré elle.

- Exactement! Et elle m'a aussi révélé des choses sur leur relation exclusive, leur intimité...continua la madria d'une voix basse de conspiratrice.

- Il la violait et la maltraitait? Après l'avoir fait boire jusqu'à plus soif? ne put s'empêcher de se moquer Tiélan, incapable de ne démontrer autre chose que du mépris envers son nouveau Maître.

Mirani claqua la langue en signe de reproche. Elle lança un long regard grave et navré à Tiélan.

- Ton cynisme te rend revêche et enlaidit ton coeur, petite runner! dit-elle avec un ton mi-tendre, mi-réprobateur. C'est bien dommage, car tu es si jolie! Je peux comprendre ta colère, ton désespoir, même ta haine des Maîtres nos Seigneurs, car tu n'as pas été élevée comme nous à les voir tels qu'ils sont, c'est-à-dire les prédateurs apex de cette galaxie, des êtres supérieurs qui assurent l'équilibre des forces dans ce monde et qui nous font la grâce du Cadeau de Vie, si nous acceptons évidemment de les adorer et de les servir...

Tiélan avait le goût de vomir avec tout ce petit discours de cerveau lavé! Mirani continua, comme si Tiélan ne l'avait point interrompu:

- L'adoratrice dont je te parle ne tarissait pas d'éloges pour son Maître. Il la traitait bien, elle jouissait de certains privilèges que jamais aucune autre adoratrice n'avait eu. Mais elle avait aussi la chance d'avoir un amant extraordinaire qui se souciait de son plaisir au lit et qui n'usait jamais d'une force exagérée, qui savait lui démontrer son attachement et qui se montrait juste et reconnaissant de ses bons services. Elle n'a manqué de rien avec lui et elle en parlait avec une telle tendresse que j'ai cru un moment qu'elle mentait, ou qu'elle me parlait d'un amant humain.

- Le mâle idéal, quoi! se moqua encore une fois Tiélan.

Cette fois-ci la madria la regarda froidement, sans dire un mot. Tiélan aurait voulu ravaler ses paroles car sans le montrer, elle mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus et surtout de savoir ce qui était arrivé à cette adoratrice plus que centenaire, car de toute évidence elle ne remplissait plus ses fonctions auprès du nouveau Maître.

- Je te parle de tout ceci Tiélan, continua enfin la femme, parce qu'il n'en tient qu'à toi de tenter d'améliorer ton sort en te montrant...douce, soumise et...consentante. Qui sait? Un jour tu apprécieras peut-être réellement ce wraith qui semble bien plus ouvert d'esprit et qui sait ce qu'une humaine peut lui apporter, autrement que de ne la voir qu'en tant que nourriture.

Mais le visage de la jeune runner restait fermé et Mirani comprit que cette fille avait trop souffert auparavant pour essayer de se montrer raisonnable et moins défiante, moins remplie de haine et de mépris.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ce monument de longévité? demanda Tiélan d'un faux air indifférent, trop curieuse du sort de cette adoratrice.

- Quand son Maître est disparu sans qu'on ne le retrouve, elle est tombée malade. On l'a guérie mais pour ensuite l'affecter à un autre Maître qui a compris tout de suite qu'elle n'oublierait jamais l'autre! Elle a eu beau faire des efforts pour cacher ses sentiments et le servir du mieux qu'il pouvait, son nouveau Maître ne l'a pas supporté et a fini par en faire son repas un soir...ça, je l'ai appris plus tard par une de ses amies qui est venue me faire part de son sort en pleurant.

_«Bon, c'est une bien jolie histoire,_ se dit Tiélan, évitant de justesse de lancer une autre remarque cinglante. _Mais moi je n'y crois pas du tout à ce genre de romance entre wraith et adoratrice humaine! Après tout, cette femme était visiblement amoureuse de son Maître qui l'appréciait mais il n'a jamais prit la peine de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ou bien de lui redonner sa liberté! Alors...tout ça c'est des fadaises!»_

- Je vois en toi beaucoup de potentiel Tiélan! continuait la femme. Et je comprends pourquoi le Seigneur Commandant t'a choisie. Alors ne refuses pas ta chance par entêtement. Laisses la haine et le passé derrière toi...tu verras, le Destin te réserve un sort plus enviable que tu ne le crois en ce moment!

_«Encore une autre qui parlait comme sa mère ou même Nétayé!»_ se dit Tiélan, penchant sa tête de côté pour tenter d'assimiler ce que la madria lui disait. Pourtant, sa raison, son cynisme et sa résignation lui disaient que ce n'était pas possible.

Ce n'était pas sur ce vaisseau-ruche, comme adoratrice/esclave, qu'elle allait un jour connaître ce que l'Univers lui réservait!

_()()()()()_

Guide marchait vers ses quartiers quand il décida de bloquer son esprit, le rendant totalement hermétique en érigeant des murs plus étanches et solides autour.

Il avait besoin de faire une expérience...

Il savait que la madria et sa nouvelle adoratrice s'y trouvaient toutes deux et il souhaitait savoir à quel point la jeune humaine pouvait ressentir sa présence...ou plutôt s'il pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir conscience de son approche, de le «flairer» en quelque sorte!

Se servant de tous ses outils de prédateur, il pénétra enfin silencieusement dans son antre personnel, saisissant dès le seuil les dernières paroles prononcées par la madria:

_«...alors ne refuses pas ta chance par entêtement. Laisses la haine et le passé derrière toi...tu verras, le Destin te réserve un sort plus enviable que tu ne le crois en ce moment!»_ disait la femme.

Comme elle était dos au Commandant, la madria ne le vit pas.

Mais Tiélan tressaillit, son expression ennuyée cédant le pas à la surprise, suivi bientôt de mécontentement, ses traits soudain graves alertant la femme qui se retourna et resta bouche bée, battant bien vite en retraite en reculant vivement.

- Seigneur Com..mandant, balbutia-t-elle en s'inclinant bien bas jusqu'à la taille, ses yeux baissés en soumission, la peur apparaissant sur ses traits, bientôt suivi du respect et de la dévotion habituelle. Nous...ne vous attendions pas si tôt!

Mais Guide ne la regardait pas du tout. Il avait posé le regard de ses yeux intenses sur sa nouvelle adoratrice qui avait l'air diablement contrariée de ne pas avoir ressenti sa présence avant qu'il n'entre dans ses quartiers.

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle possédait un Don stupéfiant et très fort, mais s'il se concentrait bien et avec une force raisonnable, il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait garder sa présence incognito.

Première expérience réussie!

Une fois ceci constaté, Guide s'arrêta devant son adoratrice et constata qu'elle était toujours aussi attirante, son apparence plaisante mise encore plus en valeur dans cette robe qu'il lui avait choisi. Son désir naquit, tout aussi puissant et irrépressible que la veille...

Sans regarder la madria, il la chassa d'une voix brève et sèche:

- Laisses-nous, Mirani.

Sans cesser de quitter Tiélan des yeux.

Avant que la femme ne sorte, il lui lança par-dessus l'épaule:

- Tu as fait un très bon travail avec elle...je suis satisfait de tes services, madria!

Mirani se répandit en humbles remerciements avant de quitter les appartements du Commandant, mais plus personne ne l'écoutait.

Tiélan restait figée, maugréant intérieurement sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout ressenti la présence du wraith, bien avant qu'il n'apparaisse au seuil de ses appartements.

_Aurait-elle perdu le Don?_ se demanda-t-elle. Puis elle eut envie de faire de l'ironie, de dire au Commandant que la madria n'avait pas fait un si bon travail que cela sur elle. À l'extérieur peut-être, mais son coeur était rempli du même état d'esprit que le jour précédent: mépris total, révolte et un détachement qui permettait à son âme de se déconnecter de la réalité quand elle le voulait, s'évadant spirituellement quand son corps n'avait pas le choix de subir.

- Non, tu n'as pas perdu le Cadeau...dit la voix basse et unie du Commandant - il se mit à marcher lentement dans sa direction, s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle pour la jauger, le regard impénétrable de ses yeux verts-ambrés la scrutant au point de faire naître en elle un malaise certain.

- ...quant à ce détachement remarquable dont tu fais montre, ce n'est qu'un mécanisme de survie et j'entends bien le percer à jour. Je vois cela comme un défi, _Tiélannnnn._ Tu es un cas fort intéressant, humaine!

Tiélan finit par détourner les yeux, agacée de voir qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle avait senti lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, - joli petit paquet enveloppé dans cette robe affriolante! - le désir bouillonnant à la surface, plus calme que le jour d'avant mais tout aussi présent et fort.

Le Commandant s'éloigna un peu, se mettant à marcher de long en large, ses mains croisées dans son dos, observant l'ordre rigoureux restauré dans ses quartiers.

-Je constate que tu as été mise au courant de tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour survivre sur une ruche. Tu connais les règles et les procédures maintenant, dit-il d'un ton morne et uni. Je crois que tu as déjà fait le tour d'une ruche et pratiquement de tous les wraith...

Tiélan fronça soudain les sourcils, son attitude délibérément indifférente se changeant en colère et en défi. Elle releva le menton et un éclair de fureur mit le feu dans ses yeux:

- Oh, charmant! dit-elle d'une voix cinglante et offensée.

Guide se retourna et éleva une arcade sourcilière, un regard confus sur ses traits.

- Tu sembles croire que...commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit quand il vit la jeune fille rougir violemment, comprenant soudain la méprise de l'humaine causée par ses derniers mots. Il la regarda finalement d'un air hautement amusé.

Tiélan se sentait en effet devenir rouge sous son regard scrutateur et souhaitât ne pas avoir réagi si vite alors qu'il avait simplement voulu dire qu'elle connaissait la marche à suivre sur une ruche, ainsi que le comportement typique de la majorité des wraith!

...non que ces derniers s'étaient bien souvent servi de son corps. Même si c'était vrai, elle comprenait fort bien que cela n'avait pas du tout été l'intention du Commandant de faire preuve de ce genre de mépris envers elle.

- Oh, peu importe, murmura-t-elle. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire...

Elle força les battements de son coeur à ralentir et cette rougeur embarrassante sur ses joues à s'en aller.

- Oui, je connaissais déjà la routine et la madria m'a mise au courant de mes nouvelles tâches pour votre service, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille. En gros, je garde vos quartiers et vos uniformes propres et en bon état. Le reste du temps, je me tiens hors de votre chemin!

- Je pourrais vouloir d'autres choses aussi...dit son nouveau Maître d'un ton mystérieux.

Elle se retint de dire qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, certaine d'avoir entendu une pointe narquoise dans sa voix.

- Comme quoi? demanda-t-elle, gardant sa voix la plus neutre possible.

- Oh...juste quelques petites courses ici et là sur ma ruche...dit-il en laissant traîner sa voix sur les derniers mots.

On aurait dit une certaine douceur, comme du chocolat velouté dans sa voix.

Maintenant, il se moquait carrément d'elle! se dit Tiélan. Il tentait de l'amadouer en lui laissant croire qu'elle aurait quelques petites «missions» d'importance, mais la jeune runner n'était pas née de la dernière pluie! Elle eut un reniflement de mépris:

- Ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire!

- Et ce serait...? dit Guide, franchement curieux.

-Je ne suis que votre jouet! lui jeta-t-elle avec dédain. Rien de plus qu'un petit animal que vous tentez d'apprivoiser...

Il eut envers elle ce sourire retors et plein de malice, la regardant directement dans les yeux. Elle se maudit soudain d'avoir réagi si vivement.

- J'aime en effet un bon défi, lui dit-il d'une voix encore plus suave.

Pendant un moment, les deux occupants de la pièce se jaugèrent du regard en silence.

Tiélan réalisait que ce prédateur était bien plus perfide et futé que tous ceux qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent...il lui faudrait être plus vigilante.

Monsieur aimait jouer au chat et à la souris apparemment!

Elle revêtit son masque d'indifférence feinte, décidant de ne plus éclater sous le poids de l'indignation.

Guide commençait décidément à apprécier ce petit jeu et à se féliciter de son choix de retenir finalement celle-ci comme son adoratrice personnelle, alors que c'était bien la dernière option qu'il avait envisagé la première journée.

Il aurait bien continué cette petite joute verbale, mais l'appel des hormones était plus fort chez lui en ce moment.

Il ressentait le besoin de se détendre, car les phéromones de la reine étaient toujours bel et bien présentes dans le flux communautaire, s'y répandant lâchement, langoureusement, surtout depuis que la reine avait pris officiellement le chef-ingénieur comme amant.

Il prit un ton conciliant et avenant pour lui dire:

-Je trouve dommage que tu ne veuilles pas voir en moi autre chose qu'un monstre. Tu peux te détendre et voir ceci comme un moment agréable, et non une corvée dont ton esprit ne veut que s'évader! Je possèdes encore ce délicieux alcool qui permet au corps de se réchauffer...

Guide conversait nonchalamment en marchant vers le placard où il conservait la bouteille et les deux coupes, lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui le bruissement d'un tissu délicat tombant par terre.

Il se retourna pour découvrir le spectacle magnifique du corps nu, svelte et agréable de son adoratrice, le petit tas de la robe couleur crème entourant ses pieds.

Tiélan enjamba avec grâce la robe et se tint debout, silhouette envoûtante et vulnérable, son visage pourtant sombre et fermé.

- Je suis à vos ordres...Maître!

...fut tout ce qu'elle dit d'une voix pourtant pleine de superbe et de mépris, comme une reine qui s'apprêterait à lui faire une immense faveur!

- En effet! gronda le wraith d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Guide resta songeur pendant quelques secondes, immobile, constatant entre temps que Tiélan s'était dirigé d'un pas déterminé vers le lit, s'y étendant sur le dos dans l'attente, immobile, son esprit déjà déconnecté du moment présent.

Pendant un moment, son instinct de prédateur, sa rage à ce défi ouvert faillirent le pousser à se précipiter sur elle et à poser sa main sur sa poitrine pour drainer violemment sa vie, ou bien la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie de cesser!

C'était de la provocation et un refus net de le voir autrement qu'un pervers assoiffé de sexe. Mais elle aurait été trop contente qu'il cède à sa colère, car cela lui aurait donné raison...

S'avançant lentement vers le lit, Guide commença à enlever ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit finalement que dans le plus simple appareil.

_- Oui, tout un défi...plus dur que je ne l'aurais cru!_ se dit le wraith.

Après tout, cela n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire...

ØØØØ

Tiélan sentait le désir évident du Maître.

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, la dure érection qu'il arborait en aurait été l'annonce évidente!

Les wraith n'avaient aucune pudeur et aucune honte à montrer leur corps, bien qu'ils passent la majorité de leurs journées presque totalement recouvert de cuir.

Le Commandant s'approcha donc lentement de Tiélan, fier de son corps, sans orgueil exagéré ou fausse modestie.

Tiélan s'appliqua à l'ignorer totalement, ne bronchant pas lorsqu'il stoppa tout près du lit et se pencha vers son visage, son regard intense passant avec désir sur tout son corps, ses yeux revenant ensuite sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Il était maintenant si proche que les poils de la nuque de Tiélan s'élevèrent et frémirent lorsque le Maître s'approcha, sa respiration chaude caressant sa chair lorsque sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille:

- Je trouve déplorable que tu choisisses d'être un simple jouet au lieu de participer et de tirer profit de nos séances ensemble, humaine! Mais qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne renonce pourtant pas à te faire changer d'avis sur moi un jour...

Sans autre avertissement, le wraith sauta prestement et gracieusement sur le lit, debout au-dessus de la jeune fille, séparant ses jambes du bout de son pied, passant encore une fois un long regard sur elle, comme une caresse possessive.

Tiélan sentit encore une fois son désir impérieux, mais bien moins urgent que la journée précédente.

Le Commandant s'accroupit lentement sur ses genoux et du bout du doigt, caressa la joue, le menton et la nuque de la jeune femme, de la même manière railleuse et faussement tendre dont se serait prise une reine.

Tiélan ne savait pas s'il se régalait d'avance ou bien s'il tentait juste de faire naître en elle la peur, mais elle était si indifférente, si résignée qu'il dût en être pour ses frais.

Lorsqu'il se glissa entre ses jambes, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour la mordre alors que son membre dur se poussait furieusement entre ses cuisses, la jeune femme força son esprit à s'envoler de nouveau vers sa vie sereine sur Kélowna.

ØØØØ

En même temps que Guide possédait son adoratrice, il plongea encore une fois un tentacule de son esprit dans celui de Tiélan.

Son indifférence et sa résignation commençaient à lui déplaire souverainement. Il aurait peut-être même souhaité des cris de protestations, qu'elle se débatte sous lui et fasse montre de frayeur, toutes choses qui satisfaisaient amplement la plupart des membres de son espèce.

Mais elle le troublait et le captivait à cause non seulement de son apparence séduisante, mais beaucoup aussi à cause de son Don de télépathie et de sa faculté de se concentrer assez pour s'enfuir dans sa tête, comme maintenant.

_Il était de nouveau dans ce monde qu'il devinait être encore une fois la planète Kélowna d'où elle venait..._

_Un rassemblement de jeunes filles, même pas encore adultes, étaient assises en un grand cercle sur un tapis d'herbes grasses et de couleur vert sombre, leurs longues robes blanches faisant un contraste saisissant avec le paysage idyllique tout autour d'elles. Dans le centre du cercle, une femme mature de l'âge de la madria, projetant le calme et l'autorité naturelle d'un mentor, était en train de leur faire répéter un mantra de méditation. Il reconnut la langue des Anciens, mais la version la plus ancienne._

_Fascinant..._

Alors que son sexe s'enfonçait profondément dans la chair délicieusement chaude et odorante de l'humaine et qu'il remuait son corps avec force dans et sur le sien, la secouant comme une marionnette inerte, elle osait déconnecter son esprit et le propulser dans le passé, tout aussi facilement qu'une reine aurait pu prendre possession d'un mâle wraith et lui montrer tout spectacle qu'elle aurait choisi pour le détourner de ses pensées réelles.

C'était frustrant mais Guide désirait pour le moment laisser à Tiélan l'illusion d'une certaine liberté, concédant à sa volonté de s'évader de ce qui était outrageant pour elle...

….alors qu'une autre jeune humaine de cette ruche aurait considéré comme un honneur de partager la couche de ce grand Commandant!

Il désira soudain apprivoiser cette fille mais il n'utiliserait pas pour cela le procédé un peu controversé de ceux de ses frères qui croyaient en la force du Cadeau de Vie, procédant par la succion des années de leur victime, les amenant au bord de la mort et forçant ensuite le retour de ces années, les leur rendant une à une, provoquant à la longue une euphorie qui devenait une vraie drogue pour le nouvel adorateur...

Guide avait bien sûr pratiqué cette technique où l'humain peut être amené sur le bord de la folie ou bien en mourir, si bien sûr il n'est pas assez robuste pour supporter cette méthode de conversion.

Mais il reconnaissait maintenant que les adorateurs ainsi convertis devenaient des zombies, ce qui n'était pas du tout agréable dans le cas d'une adoratrice personnelle qu'on désirait voir réagir et garder une certaine personnalité.

Sans parler de leur loyauté qui pouvait être mise en doute avec le temps...

Donc pour le moment, Guide décida de ne pas la brusquer, profitant du plaisir donné par ce corps dépourvu momentanément d'esprit, tentant de rester discrètement aux abords de la scène qu'elle lui montrait, admirant sa force mentale et sa capacité à s'éloigner de la déplaisante réalité.

Alors qu'il jouit en éjectant avec force sa semence en elle, projetant sa tête par l'arrière et rugissant son plaisir d'une façon sonore, le wraith décida que dans un avenir qu'il souhaitait proche, ces accouplements entre eux deviendraient toute aussi plaisants et euphoriques pour son humaine que pour lui.

_χχχχχχχχχ_

_Les jours passèrent sur la ruche et dans la nouvelle vie de Tiélan..._

Une sorte de routine s'installait pour la toute nouvelle adoratrice du Commandant.

Tiélan partageait les aires du dortoir, des salles de bain des adoratrices et de la cuisine communautaire.

Elle se dépêchait le matin d'être là très tôt pour aider le Maître à s'habiller, l'assistant pour se coiffer. Mais comme l'apparence de sa chevelure n'avait pas tellement d'importance pour lui, elle le faisait d'une façon bien sommaire avant qu'il ne grogne pour signifier que c'était assez, levant une main indifférente et impatiente pour qu'elle la laisse finalement telle quelle.

Une fois le Commandant parti au travail, elle mettait de l'ordre dans ses appartements, faisait le tri entre les vêtements à suspendre, à laver ou bien à réparer, réarrangeait le grand lit avec ses superbes fourrures et ses nombreux coussins, replaçait quelques objets épars laissés là, les disposant dans le bon ordre, replaçant également les livres recouverts de cuir de sa collection.

Elle s'assurait qu'on ramène à temps de la buanderie les vêtements portés la veille, les remettant dans les placards.

L'avant-midi passait vite et elle se dépêchait ensuite de se rendre à la cantine pour prendre un repas modeste et frugal.

Étant privilégiée en tant qu'adoratrice personnelle du Premier Officier, Tiélan n'avait pas à accomplir les tâches les plus lourdes et ingrates données aux échelons les plus bas parmi les autres adorateurs.

Elle devait cependant se rapporter à la madria pour les corvées de l'après-midi.

Elle aimait bien s'occuper dans la cuisine où elle passait deux heures à accomplir de petits travaux qui ne demandaient pas de suer au-dessus d'un grand chaudron ou bien de besogner à nettoyer des casseroles crasseuses. On l'assignait plutôt à couper les légumes, les fruits et la viande et à rapporter chez son Maître le bol habituel de noix et de petits fruits qu'il semblait apprécier.

Elle avait du temps libre après cela pour aller faire sa méditation dans la petite pièce qu'elle affectionnait. Elle pouvait même faire une courte sieste, ce qui était inhabituel chez elle lorsqu'elle était runner; elle s'était alors habituée à dormir peu et à toujours rester sur un pied d'alerte, les wraith la pourchassant n'étant jamais bien loin!

Mais ici sur cette ruche elle devait se lever très tôt, bien avant son Maître...

….même si parfois elle le trouvait en train de travailler à sa console au petit matin.

Le soir, comme son corps était inexorablement utilisé, parfois plusieurs fois et tout aussi longuement que le Commandant la voulait, elle ne savait jamais si elle passerait une bonne nuit de sommeil ou plutôt si elle ne devrait se contenter que de quelques heures sporadiques. Alors la sieste du jour était devenue nécessaire et bien appréciée.

Mais la jeune fille était consciente qu'elle s'encroûtait ici, que son corps qui n'avait pas assez d'exercice physique comme lorsqu'elle courait, n'était plus au mieux de sa forme, surtout qu'on lui interdisait les tâches lourdes.

Et puis Tiélan s'ennuyait royalement.

C'était un inconvénient de ne pouvoir garder son corps en pleine forme, mais le pire était que son esprit se languissait d'avoir autant de temps libre alors qu'elle aurait tant aimé courir dans les forêts, les montagnes, nager dans la mer ou les lacs des mondes sur lesquels on la relâchait pour la pourchasser plus tard.

Rien à faire d'autre que de bichonner un wraith à l'humeur aussi changeante qu'une diva!

La plupart du temps, Tiélan devait soigneusement éviter de se retrouver sur son chemin.

Pourtant, l'humeur exécrable du Commandant s'était grandement améliorée depuis qu'il s'était acquis sa nouvelle adoratrice.

Tiélan en était consciente, ressentant le calme et l'ordre qui s'étaient rétablis dans le flux du lien communautaire de la ruche.

Lorsque Tiélan regagnait les quartiers du Maître après son repas du soir, elle observait souvent qu'il ne remarquait même pas sa présence avant un bon bout de temps, tant il était absorbé par ses tâches.

Elle était fascinée par ses doigts agiles qui passaient plusieurs fois sur la toile organique d'une de ses consoles, passant ensuite rapidement à l'autre terminal lorsqu'il en avait fini.

S'il était d'humeur sombre, Tiélan devait poiroter là jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et la remarque puis lui ordonne sèchement de préparer le lit pour la nuit et de venir ensuite l'aider à se débarrasser de son lourd manteau et de ses autres vêtements.

Elle passait ensuite «à la casserole», comme elle aimait à se le dire intérieurement avec cynisme.

Cette expression d'humour noir venait d'une des filles aux cuisines qui «servait» de temps à autre quelques sous-officiers wraith pressés, plus ou moins cruels et sans compassion dans la manière dont ils utilisaient son corps.

Si le Maître était de meilleure humeur, il lui parlait parfois d'un ton un peu absent, même joyeux, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, satisfait d'avoir l'auditoire limité d'une adoratrice stoïque, indifférente mais obéissante.

Tiélan notait que ces discussions ou plutôt ces monologues étaient superficiels. La présence silencieuse de la jeune fille était juste une sorte d'écho à ses réflexions à voix haute. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête sans un mot ou de proférer un «oui Maître» ou un «non Maître» selon les circonstances, murmuré d'un ton monocorde et soumis.

Il pouvait même être poli et se montrer intéressé lorsqu'il s'informait d'elle, ce qui surprit Tiélan la première fois! Car aucun des wraith qu'elle avait servi auparavant ne lui avait jamais demandé comment elle s'adaptait, si elle se faisait des ami(e)s, si les autres lui faisaient des problèmes, et même un jour comment sa journée s'était passée!

Elle avait failli cette fois-là éclater et lui dire qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir, qu'il ne faisait que se moquer d'elle lorsqu'il semblait s'intéresser à sa vie incroyablement fastidieuse de bonniche, qu'il se fichait d'elle de toute façon car tout cela n'était qu'une torture de plus qu'elle devait subir.

Mais elle se taisait car elle n'était plus du tout sûre que la défiance et la rébellion qui amèneraient sûrement une forte punition mentale et peut-être la mort, était réellement ce qu'elle voulait maintenant.

Non. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre...ou à tout le moins survivre.

À quelque part, Tiélan croyait que quelque chose de mieux l'attendait. Il lui fallait juste se montrer patiente et se faire oublier le plus possible pendant ce temps-là.

Et puis peut-être que le Maître lui permettrait de courir à nouveau...?

Car forcément, un de ces jours le Commandant allait céder à ses instincts de chasseur et vouloir la relâcher sur une planète pour tester les habiletés de runner de Tiélan! Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Alors elle se forçait au calme, à la soumission. Elle affichait la même indifférence tranquille qu'elle avait si bien pratiquée depuis tout ce temps et surtout depuis le moment où elle était devenue adoratrice personnelle, contre son gré.

Elle répondait toujours au Maître par monosyllabes, avec le moins de mots possibles, utilisant les simples phrases habituelles qu'elle croyait qu'il voulait entendre.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Elle sentait que cet individu était différent des autres wraith, qu'il cherchait à atteindre un but.

C'était encore une fois le jeu du chat et de la souris que la plupart des wraith affectionnaient tant jouer avec leurs humains...

….mais celui-ci était particulier. Ce Maître était plus intelligent, plus retors, plus rusé. Démontrant une façade agréablement polie, curieuse, civilisée quand il était d'humeur guillerette...

Son comportement presque humain parfois faisait froncer les sourcils de Tiélan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il pouvait lui démontrer dans ses meilleurs jours un intérêt envers elle, se montrant bienveillant mais sans jamais laisser tomber l'autorité et la supériorité sous-jacente wraith qui n'étaient jamais bien loin sous la surface.

Le soir la retrouvait cependant inexorablement sous le corps puissant de ce mâle qui abusait d'elle avec force, la prenant plus souvent et plus longuement que toutes les anciennes brutes de son espèce ne l'avaient fait auparavant.

Cela devenait difficile à supporter.

Heureusement que Tiélan avait cette force mentale bien pratiquée par la méditation et pouvait s'évader, du moins par l'esprit, retournant vers son ancien monde, demeurant impassible comme un pantin désarticulé entre les bras du Commandant.

Mais cela devenait de plus en plus pénible de se déconnecter de la réalité, alors que le wraith s'introduisait dans sa tête...

Au lieu de finalement quitter son esprit, frustré ou ennuyé comme les autres l'avaient fait avant lui, ce Maître s'attardait, curieux, observant, évaluant, tentant de comprendre, imprégnant dans sa tête les détails de la vie antérieure de son adoratrice...

ΨΨΨΨ

_Guide était captivé en effet._

_Surpris, intéressé par les capacités de cette humaine. _

_Non seulement à cause du Don, mais de sa faculté à s'isoler dans sa tête de tout ce qui se passait physiquement autour d'elle...et même sur elle._

_C'était frustrant. S'accoupler avec elle devenait maintenant une routine._

_Il pouvait la toucher et faire ce qu'il voulait, mais elle ne bronchait pas. Elle était ailleurs..._

_Il pouvait sexuellement se soulager, certes...mais il lui semblait parfois ne tenir entre ses bras qu'un corps sans vie._

_Elle le narguait avec son manque de réponse mais __Guide décida de tenir bon et de relever le défi._

_Certains jours, il trouvait difficile l'indifférence résignée de cette humaine et se demandait s'il ne devait tout simplement pas conclure la séance du soir en la prenant comme repas, pour ensuite se tourner vers une des nombreuses humaines disponibles de son alliance et faire d'elle sa nouvelle adoratrice._

_Cependant, il se rappelait alors que ces filles étaient soient stupides ou trop ambitieuses._

_Bien qu'il posa presque chaque jour des questions à Tiélan sur son adaptation, il n'était pas réellement intéressé par les réponses. Il le faisait plutôt pour la faire réagir, pour qu'elle l'envisage comme un interlocuteur potentiel, non juste un monstre qui se servait d'elle._

_Mais elle ne réagissait pas comme il l'avait espéré. Elle lui donnait des réponses, brèves, unies, toutes faites._

_Pourtant, il savait par la madria responsable des adoratrices qu'elle avait un comportement exemplaire sur la ruche. Elle était obéissante, tenait ses quartiers d'une façon méticuleuse, sans qu'il n'ait rien à en redire vraiment._

_Elle était soumise et aucun incident n'avait été rapporté à ses oreilles par la vieille femme qui ne se plaignait que d'une chose au sujet de Tiélan, soit sa mise à l'écart volontaire des autres, son refus de se lier aux autres filles._

_Guide en était surpris. D'habitude, une jeune humaine coupée de son monde, de sa famille, de tout son passé ne cherchait rien de moins que de se faire des amies pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, pour s'épancher de ses malheurs, pour trouver une raison de vivre au sein du monde cruel wraith._

_Cela aurait été impensable chez ceux de son espèce qui auraient vu un tel comportement comme de la faiblesse...quelque chose que les humains faisaient, mais que les wraith méprisaient._

_Guide n'avait qu'à penser à la disgrâce de sa capture par les genii, à son isolement pendant des années, loin de la connexion avec ses frères. Il n'aurait jamais osé se confier à un autre wraith de ce passé avilissant qui l'aurait ciblé comme un être mou et faible._

_Alors est-ce que Tiélan faisait preuve de force?...ou bien commençait-elle à se briser?_

_Il aurait trouvé dommage que la dernière alternative soit le cas!_

_Il avait décidé de tester son adoratrice, tout autant sa personnalité que son don de télépathie._

_Il savait se montrer patient...il avait du temps! Jusqu'ici, s'introduire dans son esprit lorsqu'il la possédait physiquement s'était avéré plein d'intérêt..._

_Elle lui montrait plein de décors, de paysages de son ancien monde...Kélowna. Ses habitants, sa famille parfois, leurs occupations, et surtout ces scènes de méditation avec des filles de son âge et aussi cette femme plus âgée, ce mentor qu'il savait être une personne d'importance du passé de Tiélan. _

_Mais toujours, il ne voyait ces séances de méditation qu'à l'extérieur...soit au bas de la grande montagne, au-devant d'un lac ou bien au coeur de la clairière bordant la forêt._

_Pourtant, il semblait y avoir cet édifice d'importance, une sorte de temple qui se profilait quelquefois en arrière-plan mais très brièvement._

_Normalement, les adeptes de la méditation aurait bénéficié d'un enseignement d'une telle importance dans une sorte de lieu sanctifié, à ce qu'il avait observé chez les peuplades humaines de Pégase._

_Alors pourquoi Tiélan s'éloignait-elle dans ses souvenirs de ce temple et l'amenait-elle avec une hâte fébrile loin de ce sanctuaire?_

_Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose..._

_Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre, qu'aucun wraith ne devait apprendre!_

_Mais Guide faisait partie d'une race patiente. __Il était le prédateur, tapi dans l'ombre, attendant son heure..._

_Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait réussir à faire ressentir à ce corps absent un début de plaisir qu'elle accepterait!_

_Alors il savait qu'il se trouverait en face de la meilleure adoratrice personnelle qu'il n'ait jamais possédé._

χχχχχχχ

Tiélan terminait son repas du midi quand la jeune Loana la vit de loin.

Elle lui fit un large sourire et agrippant son plateau de nourriture, elle se dirigea vers la table en retrait où s'était assise l'adoratrice du Commandant.

Il n'y avait plus d'hostilité maintenant dans l'attitude de Tiélan lorsque la jeune fille recherchait sa compagnie. Elle avait tenu la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de ne plus repousser méchamment cette petite.

Elle avait même été inquiète pour elle...

Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait accepter, comme ça, de nouer des liens d'amitié avec Loana!

Tout au plus, elle la tolérait.

Elle parlait à peine lorsque la jeune fille venait la rejoindre aux repas, acquiesçant brièvement de la tête pour accepter sa présence à ses côtés, l'écoutant bavarder avec un mélange d'agacement/d'indulgence ou bien juste une sorte d'accoutumance paisible à sa voix, selon les jours.

- Bonjour Tiélan! fit la petite en s'assoyant bruyamment, commençant à jacasser dès qu'elle posa son derrière sur la chaise.

Ce qui était pratique avec Loana, c'était que Tiélan n'avait même pas à poser de questions sur les rumeurs du jour concernant les activités wraith de la ruche, ou même les potins circulant parmi les adorateurs. Loana s'était liée d'assez près avec Déluna, l'une des deux intendantes humaines au service de la reine. Elle était donc à même de bien renseigner Tiélan.

_Pas_ que cette dernière recherchait nécessairement à être au courant des racontars, car une bonne moitié de ces ragots étaient souvent faux, inventés.

Cependant, certaines choses étaient bien utiles à savoir...alors elle stockait le tout bien au fond d'un tiroir de son esprit appelé: _informations pertinentes à conserver pour plus tard._

Au bout d'un moment, Tiélan remarqua que bien qu'elle fut assise ici depuis bien plus longtemps que Loana, cette dernière venait de bouffer une bonne moitié de son assiette, ceci même en ne cessant pas de bavarder!

Elle était impressionnée par la quantité phénoménale que ce petit bout de femme ingérait dans une journée alors que même son cher Kyrik, avec sa taille impressionnante et toute sa musculature puissante, n'avait jamais mangé autant!

Mais Loana n'engraissait pas...même que Tiélan avait fait la pénible constatation que c'était le contraire...

Elle se mit alors à scruter de près la forme de la petite à la recherche d'autres contusions causées par son Maître. Lorsque Loana s'en aperçut, elle ramena nerveusement son haut col sur sa nuque, évitant le regard de Tiélan en se taisant brusquement.

- Montres-moi, dit Tiélan, inquiète.

Mais Loana rit nerveusement en agitant sa main, disant que ce n'était rien que la marque des petits jeux sexuels que son Maître aimait tant, que Tiélan ne devait pas se préoccuper de cela!

- _Montres-moi!_ répéta Tiélan d'une voix impérieuse en tirant elle-même sur le haut collet de la tunique de la petite.

Une blessure profonde et mal soignée, visiblement une morsure sauvage, apparut à la base du cou de Loana.

Tiélan retint un hoquet horrifié et toucha doucement la peau tout autour de la blessure, devinant par la chaleur de la chair et les contours bien marqués des dents wraith qu'il y avait infection.

Loana avait tenté de s'écarter, son front et sa bouche se plissant sous la douleur causée par le toucher pourtant précautionneux de Tiélan.

- Loana...cela fait combien de jours que tu portes cette morsure?

- Quatre...quatre jours, souffla la petite en cessant de prétendre que ce n'était rien.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée montrer cela à la madria? Et puis, pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas guéri avec de l'enzyme wraith?

Les morsures infligées aux adoratrices par leur Maître étaient assez fréquentes, marquant les jeux sexuels et surtout leur possession. Mais d'habitude, elles n'étaient pas aussi sévères que cela! Et puis généralement, les wraith ne laissaient pas leurs femelles ainsi et les soignaient, grâce à l'enzyme produite par leur main nourricière.

- C'est...c'est de ma faute, dit hâtivement Loana. Je...je suis étourdie et désobéissante, alors il m'a punie. Si je vais voir la madria, j'ai peur qu'il le sache et qu'il voit cela comme une faiblesse!

Le visage de Tiélan se ferma et elle fut sur le point de prononcer des paroles cinglantes, mais Loana remonta vivement son collet sur sa blessure et mit sa main sur l'avant-bras de la runner dans un geste de supplication:

- Je t'en prie Tiélan, n'en fais pas toute une histoire, cela va guérir! Je me suis attachée à mon Maître, même s'il me démontre parfois un caractère bien difficile et des humeurs changeantes...je vais m'améliorer et il va cesser d'avoir des raisons de me battre!

Voilà, c'était un aveu bien candide et Loana le réalisa, amenant vivement ses deux mains qu'elle posa bien vite sur sa bouche, se disant sûrement qu'elle avait trop parlé...

Maltraiter une adoratrice était presque une chose banale sur une ruche remplie de ces prédateurs. Mais pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Tiélan ne supportait pas l'idée que la petite Loana soit victime d'une des pires brutes que la runner avait pu fréquenter dans le passé, bien habituée qu'elle était à juger ces prédateurs wraith.

Ce scientifique était sournois et d'une froide cruauté, vraiment indifférent au sort de celle qu'il avait pourtant choisie comme son adoratrice!

Mais le pire était que Loana le défendait, mettant sur elle le blâme des coups et contusions qu'elle prenait depuis qu'elle était devenue sa chose.

Tiélan était même surprise que tout l'enthousiasme et le dynamisme de cette petite soient resté intacts. Visiblement, c'était le fait du lavage de cerveau exercé sur le monde d'où elle venait.

Loana la supplia encore une fois de ne pas en parler à la madria car elle ne désirait absolument pas se retrouver de nouveau au plus bas de la hiérarchie des adorateurs.

Tiélan avait elle-même subi des choses terribles dans le passé, mais jamais elle n'avait ainsi pris le parti d'un de ses tortionnaires!

Dégoûtée, elle prit cependant une décision.

-Viens avec moi! dit-elle soudain en se levant, agrippant d'un bras la petite et de l'autre son plateau presque vide pour aller le porter sur la chaîne qui les ramassait et les dirigeait vers le fond des cuisines pour y être vidés et nettoyés.

-Mais...nous n'avons même pas fini notre repas! protesta Loana qui ramassa pourtant son propre plateau.

-Il faut te soigner. J'étais fille de guérisseuse sur Kélowna et je possède des onguents qui vont aider à lutter contre l'infection. Tu reviendras plus tard si tu as encore faim, mais d'abord je dois faire quelque chose pour cette...morsure que t'as infligé cette brute.

ΨΨΨΨ

- Maintenant racontes-moi! dit Tiélan alors qu'elle terminait d'étendre la couche de l'onguent grisâtre sur la plaie au cou de Loana.

Celle-ci grimaça mais resta silencieuse.

- Écoutes, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une tête de mule! Tu veux que nous devenions amies? insista Tiélan. Alors dis-moi exactement comment ton Maître te traite, ce qu'il t'a fait et pourquoi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, je connais les wraith plus que toi...

Loana posa la main sur son cou, appuyant prudemment sur le petit pansement que Tiélan avait habilement appliqué sur la morsure. En-dessous, l'onguent épais et un peu malodorant diminuait remarquablement la douleur et sa peau lui semblait fraîche et bien moins sensible maintenant.

Elle commença à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où le wraith scientifique l'avait ramenée dans ses quartiers.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et l'avait fait sienne, ignorant l'appréhension normale de la jeune vierge.

Pourtant, Loana affirmait qu'il ne l'avait nullement brutalisée ce soir-là. Il s'était même montré calme, modéré, quelque peu cérémonieux, la traitant comme un bibelot agréable à regarder.

Loana était si éblouie d'avoir été choisie par quelqu'un de si gracieux et important qu'elle le regardait comme un dieu, ce qui apparemment plut au scientifique. D'après le récit de Loana, ce wraith se servit d'elle plutôt comme un miroir qui reflétait ce qu'il pensait de lui-même, soit qu'il était un être magnifique, éminent, brillant, digne d'être adoré.

C'est plutôt le lendemain que les choses se détériorèrent...

Si Tiélan était un modèle pour ce qui était de la tenue rigoureuse des appartements et des vêtements du Commandant, Loana s'avéra gauche et nulle, incapable de s'organiser et de travailler efficacement et se montrant maladroite, au point de briser un ornement mural que le wraith avait dû ramener d'une cueillette sur un monde humain.

À partir de là les coups et les punitions mentales se mirent à pleuvoir sur la pauvre Loana, le wraith n'étant jamais satisfait d'elle.

Elle avait beau demander pardon, pleurer, jurer qu'elle allait s'améliorer, il semblait qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui déplaisait au Maître, dès qu'il mettait les pieds dans son antre.

- Je suis probablement trop stupide pour être une adoratrice personnelle, conclut Loana. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi belle que toi Tiélan, mais je me sais assez jolie et c'est pour cela qu'il me garde. Mais je l'ai déçue et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour le satisfaire. Au lit, ça va...mais c'est dans le quotidien que les choses se compliquent. Il est si intelligent et attirant, je suis chanceuse qu'il ait même daigné poser les yeux sur moi alors je...j'aimerais tant qu'il voit enfin tous les efforts que je fais pour lui!

Tiélan poussa un soupir écoeuré.

Comment faire comprendre à Loana qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal et que c'était ce monstre qui ne savait pas l'apprécier?

- Les wraith se considèrent supérieurs aux humains, dit-elle enfin. Alors tu n'es pas stupide, Loana. Promets-moi de ne pas l'oublier! Ce sont eux qui sont cruels et arrogants. Et j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne détestent l'espèce humaine entière car ils ne nous voient que comme des esclaves, voire du bétail.

- Mais non! dit Loana, regardant Tiélan avec de grands yeux surpris. Ils ne sont pas plus cruels que l'enfant qui s'amuse avec une fourmilière! Ils ne nous détestent pas. Est-ce que tu détestais les animaux que tu devais tuer pour les manger, lorsque tu courais?

Tiélan fronça les sourcils, agacée de découvrir que cette enfant qui avait été élevée à considérer les wraith presque comme des créatures divines, pouvait aussi faire preuve d'une logique plutôt exaspérante.

- Non, répondit-elle enfin. J'honore ces animaux, je les remercie même pour le repas qu'ils vont me procurer. Ils font partie de l'Univers et comme tel, je leur fais grâce d'une mort rapide et je ne les maltraite jamais inutilement ni cruellement. Mais c'est ce que font les wraith...ils se conduisent comme des brutes avec nous.

- Pas tous...dit tranquillement Loana en regardant Tiélan. Toi, le Commandant semble bien te traiter!

- Oh tu crois ça? Peut-être en effet ne me donne-t-il pas de coups mais il utilise quand même mon corps pour soulager ses besoins bestiaux.

- Mais nous sommes là pour ça! dit la petite. Tu dis qu'ils se considèrent supérieurs, mais ils le sont, Tiélan! Ils sont plus intelligents, plus forts, vivent plus longtemps...c'est ainsi que se passent les choses, c'est le cycle de la vie et ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons rien. Je crois qu'il est mieux de nous en accommoder et d'accepter le rôle qu'on nous donne. Encore heureux que nous ne fassions pas partie de celles et ceux qui garnissent les cocons des réserves alimentaires, finit-elle avec un frisson apeuré.

Il y eut un silence. Tiélan voyait bien qu'elle ne pouvait lutter avec les convictions de la jeune fille, des croyances qui lui avaient été inculquées depuis son plus jeune âge sur un monde d'adorateurs qui n'avaient jamais vécu autre chose que la soumission totale aux Maîtres et prédateurs apex de la galaxie.

- Bon, décida-t-elle. Je peux tout de même faire quelque chose. Je vais te montrer à survivre sur une ruche, Loana. D'abord tu dois savoir que tu parles trop. Les wraith sont des êtres télépathiques avant tout qui n'aiment pas la clameur et le débit trop rapide et lancinant des voix humaines. Tu as tendance à ne pas savoir t'arrêter et je suis sûre que tu veux te montrer agréable et aussi excuser tes erreurs, mais saches que tu ne fais probablement qu'irriter ton Maître au plus haut point. Alors il va te falloir apprendre à te taire, à évaluer le bon moment pour dire exactement ce qu'il faut et aussi laisser parler le silence, le langage du corps au lieu de l'agacer avec tes conversations sans fin...tu comprends?

Loana hocha de la tête, visiblement blessée par le langage cru et direct de Tiélan mais néanmoins désireuse d'apprendre à mieux faire.

- Demain, lorsque le Commandant sera parti, viens me rejoindre dans ses quartiers et je te montrerai des méthodes de rangement et comment organiser ton temps. Ensuite, nous nous rendrons dans les quartiers de ton Maître et à deux, nous allons tout mettre en ordre en un rien de temps. Puis si tu le désires, je peux te montrer à méditer, ainsi tu deviendras moins nerveuse en sa présence et tu feras moins de gaffes...

- Oh, tu ferais cela? dit la petite.

Son sourire était rayonnant et ses yeux brillaient d'un espoir joyeux.

Tiélan soupira intérieurement.

Contre tous ses principes, elle allait apparemment s'embarquer dans une amitié avec cette fille naïve, un peu agaçante parfois mais tout de même adorable.

Elle admettait maintenant que l'Univers l'avait mise sur son chemin pour une bonne raison, alors elle lui fit un sourire bienveillant en hochant affirmativement de la tête.

- Oui, je veux bien t'aider, dit-elle. Mais, dis-moi quelque chose...?

- Tout ce que tu voudras! claironna la petite.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue vers moi pour que je sois ton amie, alors que je n'ai cessé de te rejeter et de me montrer odieuse avec toi? Je sais que tout le monde ici se méfie de tout le monde et qu'il y a même des complots parmi les adoratrices, mais il y a sûrement des filles de ton âge qui pourraient faire de bien meilleures amies que moi et qui ont un caractère plus agréable, alors que moi je suis...enfin...plutôt rebelle et hargneuse.

Loana lui fit un franc sourire:

- C'est parce que tu me fais penser à ma soeur aînée, dit-elle.

- Je lui ressemble tant que ça? demanda Tiélan.

- Oh, pas physiquement! Klare a plutôt un physique ingrat, continua Loana. Dans la famille, nous sommes quatre filles. Je suis la plus jeune. Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance, alors c'est Klare qui s'est occupée de nous toutes, ainsi que de Père qui travaillait fort à la forge. Nous avions aussi une petite ferme, alors personne n'avait le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort! Ma soeur aînée a toujours été plutôt bourrue et revêche. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense et c'est parfois difficile à entendre. Elle est comme un porc-épic mais dans le fond, c'est un coeur en or! Elle n'était pas facile à vivre mais elle s'est toujours montrée protectrice avec moi. Bien que je sois partie volontairement pour venir servir les wraith, je dois dire que ma famille me manque...mais c'est surtout Klare qui me manque le plus. Alors, tu m'as fait pensé à elle quand je t'ai vu la première fois. Tu étais fermée, inaccessible, grognon...pardonnes-moi, mais c'est comme ça! s'excusa Loana en haussant les épaules.

Tiélan, qui avait gardé une expression sérieuse tout le long, eut un petit rire indulgent.

Loana poussa un soupir de soulagement car elle avait craint de heurter les sentiments de sa nouvelle amie.

- Bon, ça n'est pas faux! admit de bon coeur Tiélan. Je suis fermée et inaccessible, et je me suis sûrement montrée maussade et grincheuse avec toi. Je ne te promets pas d'être la meilleure des amies, mais je vais te montrer à survivre, à savoir te défendre et à calmer ce Maître qui me semble aimer abuser de son pouvoir sur toi. Cela, si tu promets de suivre mes conseils!

Loana hocha de la tête avec enthousiasme, se jetant dans les bras de Tiélan et entourant son cou pour la serrer contre elle comme une enfant reconnaissante.

- Ah merci Tiélan! Je savais bien que tu possédais toi aussi un coeur d'or!

Tiélan se raidit, attendant la fin des effusions, tapotant les épaules de la petite avec visiblement bien moins d'enthousiasme que cette dernière.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait fait montre d'affection envers une personne. En fait, pas depuis la mort de Kyrik. N'ayant jamais eu ni frère ni soeur, elle se retrouvait maintenant embarquée bien malgré elle dans un lien d'amitié avec cette petite. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il était sage de nouer de tels liens ici, sur cette ruche.

_Parce que tout ceux qu'elle avait aimé, chérit, était morts maintenant._

Mais parfois le soir, seule dans son lit, des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux.

Sa mère Tiépi lui manquait...Kyrik lui manquait...Nétayé lui manquait aussi, et c'est à elle qu'elle pensait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans la petite salle et qu'elle s'enfermait en elle-même, s'envolant dans le monde calme de la méditation pour refaire ses forces spirituelles en vue d'affronter une autre journée sur la ruche.

Finalement, elle avait décidée qu'une alliée dans ce monde périlleux ne serait pas de trop.

ΨΨΨΨ

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Ce matin-là, Tiélan se leva un peu plus tard que de coutume. Elle dû courir pour faire sa toilette, s'habiller, agrippant en passant un morceau de pain garni d'un bout de fromage crémeux pour déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à bout de souffle aux appartements de son Maître, le Commandant était déjà habillé et travaillait à sa console.

Le wraith la laissa délibérément poiroter quelques secondes, se retournant à peine pour reconnaître sa présence. L'expression de son visage était illisible, mais sa voix résonna de mécontentement lorsqu'il s'adressa à la jeune fille qui attendait, apparemment indifférente, ne cherchant ni à s'excuser ni à le défier.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton retard, humaine! dit Guide d'une voix calme mais néanmoins menaçante.

Tiélan opta pour la vérité. De toute façon, les wraith pouvait lire en elle...en particulier celui-ci!

- Veuillez me pardonner. Depuis trois jours, je m'occupe d'une...amie. Elle est plutôt nouvelle au rôle d'adoratrice personnelle et a du mal à satisfaire son Maître qui..-

La phrase mourut sur les lèvres de Tiélan. Le Commandant se fichait fort probablement du sort de la petite Loana, tout autant que de sa dernière chemise!

- En fait, reprit Tiélan d'un ton humble mais assuré, vous avez le pouvoir d'approuver ou non mes raisons, Maître...mais disons que j'ai été fort occupée et que je n'ai pas récupéré de ma fatigue des jours derniers. Je vais m'assurer de mettre les bouchées doubles aujourd'hui et de rattraper mon retard, soyez-en assuré.

Elle s'inclina légèrement en prononçant les derniers mots et se retournait pour vaquer à ses occupations du matin, quand elle se rappela qu'il ne lui avait pas donné la permission de quitter sa présence pour commencer ses tâches. Elle resta donc comme en suspension, un pied en direction de la chambre du Commandant et l'autre un peu en l'air, attendant son autorisation de commencer son travail.

Guide sembla approuver son attitude soumise et ses excuses. Il hocha la tête en grommelant un _«mmmm»_ et la chassa d'une main nonchalante.

Alors qu'elle atteignait le seuil de sa chambre, il lança par-dessus son épaule, sans se détourner de son travail:

- La madria m'a rapporté que bien que ton adaptation sur la ruche se soit fait remarquablement vite et bien, tu restes éloignée volontairement des autres humains. Mais tu viens de me dire que tu prends de ton temps pour t'occuper d'une «amie»? C'est donc un progrès dont je te félicite!...en autant que tu gères assez bien ton temps pour que ton service à mon égard n'en souffre pas.

Tiélan attendit, mais rien d'autre ne vint. Le Maître semblait avoir totalement oublié sa présence, se concentrant de nouveau sur son travail. Elle avait eu le réflexe de lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas devenir soudainement l'adoratrice la plus populaire de leur petite communauté, ni la fille la plus cordiale et sociable de cette ruche...que Loana était la seule exception mais encore une fois, le Commandant ne montrerait que de l'indifférence. Son commentaire n'avait servi qu'à noter un autre point d'amélioré dans son adaptation à son nouveau monde et encore, il avait bien assis son autorité de nouveau en lui recommandant de ne pas le faire pâtir à cause de cette nouvelle amitié!

- Bien sûr, Maître...souffla-t-elle simplement, gagnant enfin la chambre pour commencer sa journée.

ΨΨΨΨ

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé la chambre, ce qui lui prit une bonne demi-heure, Tiélan retourna dans l'antichambre où travaillait toujours le Commandant.

Elle n'avait pas senti sa présence s'éloigner comme d'habitude alors qu'à cette heure, le wraith était parti depuis belle lurette pour rejoindre le pont de commandement.

Tiélan en fut contrariée mais elle commença à faire le ménage de l'autre pièce en silence, tentant de se faire oublier.

Lorsqu'elle fut rendue à déplacer sur les tablettes les objets de collection du Maître pour les nettoyer en en enlevant la poussière pour ensuite les replacer, elle tomba sur un objet apparemment nouveau qui avait dû être ramené il y a moins d'un jour, puisqu'il n'était pas là hier.

C'était une statuette, petite mais lourde, faite d'un métal de couleur cuivrée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le travail de l'artisan en était méticuleux, si pur et si réaliste que Tiélan eut l'impression que la figurine pouvait bouger à tout moment. Celui qui avait sculpté cette oeuvre avait voulu représenter une jeune fille aux aguets, d'apparence aussi jeune que Tiélan. Elle portait une tunique légère, le haut du vêtement découvrant une épaule alors que sa main montait dans un geste nonchalant et lascif, dans le geste intentionnel de remettre en place la bretelle qui avait glissé de son épaule.

Son autre main tenait un arc au repos à ses côtés alors qu'un carcan dans lequel il n'y avait qu'une seule flèche était accroché dans son dos.

On aurait pu très bien imaginer la jeune chasseresse derrière un arbre, faisant le guet d'un quelconque animal, réarrangeant d'un geste inconscient sa bretelle avant de tirer l'unique flèche du carquois pour charger son arc et s'apprêter à cibler l'animal...

Le travail était magnifique! Même le chignon lâche des cheveux de la fille, dont s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, avaient été exécuté studieusement dans les moindres détails.

Ça aurait pu être elle! se disait Tiélan alors que la poignante nostalgie de sa vie de runner, d'une chasseresse pourchassée, venait soudain d'ouvrir une brèche douloureuse dans son coeur.

Elle était si fascinée par l'objet d'art qu'elle ne sentit que tard la présence du wraith dans son dos.

Mécontente de s'être fait prendre ainsi, Tiélan prit le temps de déposer la petite statuette sur la tablette qu'elle venait de nettoyer. Elle se retourna lentement, découvrant le Commandant derrière elle, mais à une distance respectable.

- Pourquoi possédez-vous ces choses? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Je croyais que les wraith ne faisaient pas dans les sentiments?

- Il y a une différence entre faire du sentiment et porter de la valeur à ce qui signifie quelque chose, répliqua-t-il d'un ton tranquille et uni. Je porte un intérêt tout autant scientifique qu'anthropologique et culturel aux mondes humains que nous visitons...et comme tu le constates, certains wraith apprécient la beauté...

Il laissa passer délibérément le regard intense et lubrique de ses yeux sur la silhouette mince et élancée de sa jeune adoratrice, un sourire satisfait relevant le coin de ses lèvres exsangues.

Les sourcils de Tiélan se rapprochèrent en un pli excédé et sa bouche prit une expression dédaigneuse, mais elle ne souffla mot. Ce qui aurait pu tourner en une conversation assez mondaine entre le wraith et elle venait d'avorter soudainement. Car comme tout membre de son espèce, le Commandant avait l'art de la ramener en tout temps d'un simple regard à son statut d'objet sexuel. Elle se sentait soudain tout aussi insignifiante qu'une des pièces de sa collection.

- Si vous le permettez, je vais continuer mes tâches, dit-elle d'un ton dont elle ne put cacher une note hautaine et ennuyée.

Le Commandant se contenta de retourner à sa station de travail - _mais est-ce qu'il faisait autre chose que travailler?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà parti rejoindre les autres wraith sur le pont? Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer le reste de la matinée avec lui derrière son dos en train de la surveiller, mine de rien.

Elle termina le ménage et le rangement en un temps record.

Puis elle eut l'idée de faire ses travaux de couture. Elle marcha vers le placard et en sortit une des chemises du Maître, ayant besoin d'être réparée.

Ces tâches de reprisage, même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la couture, ne la dérangeaient pas outre mesure. Elles lui donnaient la chance d'être seule dans sa tête avec ses pensées. Quand son esprit était concentré sur quelque chose de spécifique et de routinier, cela agissait comme un blocage mental, un peu comme lorsqu'elle méditait.

Le temps passerait plus vite et à un certain moment, le Maître devrait bien sortir pour vaquer à ses tâches de Commandant! se disait-elle.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle eut terminé le reprisage de la chemise et qu'elle se leva pour aller la suspendre dans le placard, elle s'aperçut que le wraith avait cessé son travail, s'étant dirigé vers la grande table en bois au milieu de la pièce et avait pris place dans son fauteuil, l'observant tranquillement, probablement depuis un moment.

Son attitude relax et nonchalante, la façon dont il penchait la tête par derrière avec une sorte de demi-sourire rêveur lui dirent que le Maître était de bien meilleure humeur qu'au tout début de la matinée.

- Viens ici, dit soudain la voix du Commandant, utilisant ce ton bas et velouté qu'il avait souvent lorsqu'il désirait s'accoupler avec elle. Mais d'abord, vas me chercher cette statuette que tu admirais tout-à-l'heure...

Curieuse, Tiélan s'exécuta, prenant l'objet qu'elle avait admiré et retournant devant le Commandant, lui tendant la statuette à bout de bras.

Mais le wraith l'attira cavalièrement sur ses genoux, si vite que la jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit échapper l'objet d'art.

Son corps se raidit et elle détourna le regard, détestant sentir sous elle les cuisses de son Maître, sa chaleur corporelle en ayant imprégné le cuir.

_Sans se soucier le moins du monde de la résistance et du malaise évident de son adoratrice, Guide saisit d'une main la statuette et de l'autre le menton de la jeune fille pour tourner son visage vers le sien, ses yeux capturant son regard. Les longs cils châtains et fournis se levèrent sur ses traits avec réticence et elle attendit, ses lèvres pincées d'une indignation bien retenue qui se changea en soumission._

_Guide prit finalement la statuette des mains de Tiélan et se mit à parler d'un ton léger, conversationnel:_

- Ce magnifique objet d'art vient d'un monde appelé Astéria, commença-t-il à expliquer. Je crois que ce village te plairait, Tiélan, car les humains l'habitant ressemblent un peu à ta propre civilisation. Ce sont des gens vivant de l'agriculture, de la chasse et de la pêche...mais on y trouve aussi de surprenants artistes!

Le wraith se mit à examiner la statuette sur toutes ses facettes, se mettant même à la caresser sensuellement. Tiélan était fascinée malgré elle parce que la lumière plus vive au-dessus de la table se reflétait maintenant sur les courbes de la femme représentée, rendant encore plus réaliste les traits du visage, la délicatesse des plis de la toge qu'elle portait et la teinte dorée de son épaule dénudée.

- Cette chasseresse est la représentation de la vraie dévotion chez les Astéris; comme dans notre propre culture wraith, c'est la femelle qui détient les pouvoirs, qui dirige vraiment la destinée de leur peuple. Les habitants de ce monde ne représente la femme que seulement de deux façons: soit dans son rôle de mère, où elle est sculptée avec le ventre plein de sa progéniture et souvent avec un ou deux enfants autour d'elle. Ou bien ainsi...une femme en train de chasser. Les Astéris vénèrent la vie, sont totalement soumis à leurs femelles parce qu'elles peuvent porter et donner la vie. Celle que tu vois ici est Y'alma, la déesse de la chasse...

Tiélan était déchirée entre deux émotions:

Son intérêt grandissant pour ce que le Commandant était en train de lui raconter, alors qu'il avait cessé de caresser la statuette pour commencer distraitement à jouer avec les mèches couleur miel de sa longue chevelure.

Mais son mépris était réapparu car il avait aussi parlé _au présent_ de son peuple sur Kélowna. Alors qu'en vérité ils avaient été complètement exterminés, tout le village et les âmes qui vivent effacés par son ancien Maître!

Elle avait la furieuse envie de lui en faire la remarque mais elle se tut, écoutant ce qu'il racontait sur la civilisation de ces gens et de leurs croyances et mode de vie.

- Savais-tu qu'au sein de ce peuple, les mâles s'occupent des tâches fastidieuses et lourdes, cultivent les champs et coupent le bois dans la forêt, construisent les maisons et apprennent même à un très jeune âge à cuisiner pour leur famille? Ce sont les femelles seules qui ont la permission d'aller à la chasse et de tuer les animaux qui serviront à nourrir les leurs. C'est ce que j'ai appris lorsque mes frères et moi avons rencontré les habitants de ce village...j'ai remarqué cette statuette sur l'étal de l'artisan et j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'elle représentait...

La voix du Commandant était rêveuse, mais Tiélan était maintenant indignée. Il parlait de tout cela comme s'il se trouvait en présence d'un collègue wraith! Il avait _«rencontré»_ les habitants de ce village, oubliant plutôt de dire que lui et les autres brutes avaient envahi leur village. Il avait _«voulu savoir»_ la signification de cette oeuvre d'art, le nom de la chasseresse alors qu'il avait plutôt dû terroriser le pauvre artiste et fouillé son esprit sans relâche pour en tirer l'information, lui volant ensuite l'objet.

_Oubliait-il qu'il était en train de parler à une humaine dont le village avait aussi subi une cueillette!? _se disait Tiélan, totalement révoltée.

- Vous ne _rencontrez_ pas les habitants d'un village, vous les envahissez, les cueillez, vous semez la mort et la terreur parmi eux! gronda-t-elle soudain entre ses dents serrés. Et toutes ces choses au sujet de leur coutumes?...vous les avez sûrement apprises en torturant l'esprit du pauvre homme qui a fabriqué cette statuette avec amour!

Guide cligna des yeux, semblant sortir de ses pensées. Puis il poussa un profond soupir, regardant la jeune fille avec un air morne. Elle le défiait c'était évident, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser prendre au piège!

- Et pour votre information, il ne faut pas parler de Kélowna au présent. Les wraith de mon ancien Maître ont cueilli mon village mais ont aussi tout détruit après cela, ne laissant que ruines et cadavres!

La rage et la haine avaient envahi le coeur de Tiélan et Guide reçut de plein fouet ces deux émotions, le corps de la jeune fille rigide et frémissant de colère, pesant soudain sur ses genoux.

- Votre civilisation était trop avancée pour que la ruche qui vous a cueillis vous permette de prospérer davantage, devina Guide qui parla d'une voix calme, dénuée d'émotion.

Au lieu de répondre par l'affirmative, Tiélan détourna le regard d'un geste sec de la tête, se libérant de l'emprise de la main du wraith sur son menton. Il y avait cette boule dure dans sa gorge et le début de larmes dans ses yeux qu'elle sécha vite de la main, reprenant une attitude digne et fière.

Guide aurait pu lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas!

Pourquoi l'aurait-il été? Il avait fait exactement la même chose lorsque lui et les siens avaient rencontré des sociétés humaines surprenamment avancées, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient leur allouer. Et il le referait encore si cela s'avérait nécessaire...

D'apprendre que Kélowna avait réussi à atteindre ce point de progrès était intriguant, se dit le wraith. Le mystère en devenait encore plus fascinant et Guide se demanda comment il se faisait que la planète de Tiélan avait pu rester ainsi dissimulée de son espèce pendant si longtemps? _Peut-être cela avait-il à voir avec ce sanctuaire, vu parfois dans les pensées de la jeune fille, dont elle l'éloignait hâtivement lorsqu'il plongeait dans son esprit?_

Il mènerait son enquête mais pas maintenant, décida-t-il.

Au lieu de cela, il leva de nouveau la statuette et ouvrant la paume d'une main de Tiélan, il l'y déposa et referma sa main autour de l'objet.

Le destin tragique du village de l'humaine ne le touchait pas mais à quelque part dans les tréfonds du coeur de ce vieux wraith, le chagrin de la jeune fille venait le chercher, l'émouvant plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

- C'est pour toi...dit-il en surveillant les traits d'abord surpris de la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir cru qu'il voulait qu'elle aille replacer la statuette à sa juste place. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il lui en faisait cadeau, ses traits se couvrirent d'une sorte de mépris narquois.

- La déesse Y'alma me fait penser à toi Tiélan. Elle est noble, fière, indépendante et d'une fascinante sensualité. Il est juste que ce soit _toi_ qui possède cette oeuvre d'art, surtout maintenant que tu connais son histoire...

Il garda sous silence le fait que pour le moment, la sensualité de la jeune fille n'était que façade et qu'il espérait bien un jour que sa froideur et son indifférence à son égard se changeraient en un volcan de passion.

Tiélan restait immobile alors que la main paresseuse du Maître avait commencé à doucement et lentement voyager sur son cou, pour descendre ensuite jusqu'au creux de son dos, se posant finalement autour de sa taille.

Il vit frémir sa bouche mais ce fut une sorte de rage contenue qui la poussa à encore le défier:

- Je ne veux pas de votre cadeau. Je sais bien ce que vous cherchez à faire...me rendre complaisante pour mieux vous servir au lit. Mais cela n'arrivera pas! Vous pouvez compter sur mon obéissance, ma soumission à votre volonté. Mais jamais je ne vais me donner corps et âme de mon plein gré à un de ces monstres qui a détruit mon village et tous les miens!

La patience de Guide commençait vraiment à atteindre ses limites. Ses narines frémirent et sa bouche se crispa, sa voix devenant autoritaire, même en gardant un ton calme et uni lorsqu'il dit:

-Je t'ordonne de la garder. Tu finiras pas l'apprécier tout autant que moi!

-Bien sûr, Maître. À vos ordres! rétorqua Tiélan d'un ton narquois. Un prix de consolation, tout comme moi je le suis pour vous!

-Que veux-tu dire...dit le wraith d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Il était temps de profiter de ce que son Don lui permettait de faire, pensa Tiélan en ne réfléchissant pas trop avant de lancer d'un ton arrogant:

- Je veux simplement dire que vous avez pris une humaine comme adoratrice personnelle parce que votre reine vous a rejeté, préférant un wraith de plus bas rang à vous-même, _son_ Commandant!

Tiélan réalisa trop tard que ce qu'elle venait de dire, tiré du lien partagé entre ce wraith et elle lors de la première fois où il l'avait prise de force, lorsqu'elle avait senti sa rage et son dépit que sa reine ne l'ait pas choisi comme favori.

Et ce n'était certainement pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle n'ait dite!

D'une seule poussée accompagnée d'un cri de rage sonore, le Commandant avait fait rebondir l'humaine de ses genoux en la projetant fortement sur le sol dur comme du marbre.

Elle atterrit brutalement sur son dos, glissant tout le long de la surface et s'arrêtant seulement à cause du mur arrière que sa tête alla heurter, le choc amoindri à cause de la matière spongieuse et vivante le recouvrant.

Tiélan n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de se relever que le wraith était déjà sur elle, l'agrippant par sa gorge et la faisant glisser vers le haut, tout contre le mur où il la cloua, son visage maintenant à quelques pouces du sien.

- Ne me parles plus _JAMAIS_ ainsi...humaine! gronda la voix furieuse et hachée du formidable prédateur en colère.

La peur avait saisit Tiélan qui après tout ne voulait pas mourir. Son coeur lui débattait violemment dans sa poitrine, sa respiration toute aussi rapide que celle du Maître, mais pas pour la même raison.

_Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé!?_ se disait-elle, se forçant au calme, résistant à son instinct primitif d'étaler sa frayeur en hurlant, sanglotant, demandant pardon.

Jetant un oeil sur la statuette qui avait été projetée au loin et était restée miraculeusement intacte, posée sur le côté sur la surface lisse du plancher, elle se trouva soudain absurde de ne pas avoir simplement pris le cadeau sans protester en remerciant le Maître.

D'autant plus qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer maintenant. Car le wraith savait exactement comment la punir, appuyant fortement contre sa gorge: assez pour empêcher l'air d'entrer pleinement, mais pas assez pour l'étouffer totalement.

Elle sentait déjà les contusions se former contre la chair fragile de sa nuque alors qu'il la maintenait contre le mur par la seule force de sa main appuyée à cet endroit, tout son corps en suspension, comme une pitoyable marionnette dépourvue de fils.

Par quel miracle Tiélan était-elle encore en vie, alors que normalement un tel outrage se serait encouru la peine de mort et que c'est la main nourricière du wraith qui aurait agrippé sa poitrine pour se nourrir d'elle?...au lieu de la prendre ainsi par la gorge.

Elle n'en savait rien.

_Guide n'en savait rien non plus._

_Le chaos et la rage dans sa tête se calmèrent soudain. Il avait résisté à l'instinct de se nourrir d'elle, ravalant péniblement sa fierté blessée, réalisant que de prendre une adoratrice possédant le Don de télépathie avait malheureusement ses mauvais côtés et qu'elle avait lu cette information la toute première fois qu'il avait pénétré son esprit._

_Elle avait très bien vu en lui sa colère et son outrage lorsque la reine lui avait préféré le chef ingénieur. C'était cette émotion forte et demandant réparation qui l'avait transporté lorsqu'il avait utilisé sa nouvelle adoratrice sans vergogne et avec tant de __brutalité!_

_Mais il ne pouvait la laisser manifester ainsi un tel irrespect sans sévir..._

Wraith et humaine se fixèrent pendant un moment, ce qui sembla une éternité à la jeune adoratrice qui ne respirait plus que par petits coups. Tout son corps frémissait de terreur contenue.

Son instinct de survie reprenant préséance, Tiélan croassa èa travers sa trachée serrée:

- Je v..vous...de...demande...par..don, Maître...je...je ne...le ferai plus.

Guide relâcha tout-à-coup sa main autour de la gorge de l'humaine et elle s'effondra brusquement sur le plancher. Pourtant, elle n'y resta pas longtemps.

Il l'agrippa par un bras et l'amena avec lui jusqu'à la grande table, la faisant tournoyer, le mouvement puissant la soulevant sur ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse durement sur le dos, étalée sur la table de bois.

- _Certainement._ Tu ne le feras plus en effet!

Prenant quelques secondes à peine pour se débarrasser de son lourd manteau et abaisser ses pantalons sur ses genoux, le wraith utilisa son doigt de garde pour déchirer sauvagement les vêtements de Tiélan qui se retrouvèrent bien vite en lambeaux.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment dénudée au gré de son agresseur, le Commandant la prit d'une main par la gorge et de l'autre écarta largement ses jambes, la pénétrant profondément d'un seul coup, bien plus rudement que la première fois.

Tiélan ne put retenir un cri de douleur et de peur. Le visage du wraith se rapprocha à quelques pouces du sien. Il lui montra ses dents acérés dans un spectacle de rage et de domination. Tiélan réalisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'évader dans sa tête, le monde si plaisant du passé de Kélowna soudain impossible à atteindre!

Elle versa en silence des larmes de rage et de dérision, serrant les dents, endurant ce qui suivit, sans détourner le regard des yeux intenses et furieux du prédateur qui s'agitait bestialement au-dessus d'elle.

Ses possibilités télépathiques n'étaient donc pas si puissantes. Son Don si spécial était limité par la volonté omnipotente du Maître, son esprit beaucoup plus fort que le sien! C'est comme si de longues mains puissantes s'étaient posées tout autour de son visage, se vissant sur son crâne, serrant impitoyablement, l'empêchant de réfléchir, de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que le moment présent.

De toute évidence le Commandant lui avait toujours permis cette liberté de s'enfuir alors qu'il la prenait, l'utilisant contre son gré. Tiélan rageait en découvrant que ses étonnantes capacités télépathiques et son expérience de méditation n'avaient rien eu à y voir. Son esprit n'égalait en rien celui de cet ancien wraith, ne pouvant encore moins lutter..._s'il ne le permettait pas._

Guide recevait de plein fouet la rage, la douleur, le désespoir de la runner. Elle découvrait que c'est lui qui lui avait permis cette sorte d'évasion spirituelle, aux moments où elle désirait s'éloigner très loin d'une réalité qu'elle abhorrait.

- Ce_ sera...ta punition...humaine!_ fit-il en ahanant, sur le point de se soulager en elle.

Il relâcha sa gorge et la saisit par les poignets, levant les bras de l'humaine au-dessus de sa tête pour mieux l'assujettir.

-_ Ne te..permets...plus jamais...de t'introduire...dans mon esprit!_ gronda-t-il d'une voix saccadée en accélérant fortement ses ruées entre ses jambes.

Puis il vint en elle, longuement, puissamment, rugissant son triomphe et son orgasme.

Tiélan sentit le Maître se retirer d'elle. Il se leva, étirant ses muscles comme un chat satisfait.

Il remit son pantalon et s'éloigna vers sa salle de bain, lançant par-dessus son épaule d'une voix froide et sèche:

- Vas-t-en maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir avant demain. Rends-toi chez la madria, elle va prendre soin de toi.

Puis, avisant la statuette toujours abandonnée sur le sol de ses quartiers, le Commandant marcha jusqu'à elle et la ramassa, s'approchant de Tiélan qui tentait en tremblant de rassembler les morceaux déchirés de ses vêtements.

- Oh...n'oublies pas ton cadeau, _Tiélannnnn!_ dit le wraith en lui tendant l'objet, un demi-sourire rempli de malice sur ses lèvres, sa voix douce et ronronnante comme si rien ne s'était passé.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

- Quelle entêtée tu fais ma fille!

De l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain communautaire, la madria observait l'adoratrice du Commandant.

À cette heure du jour, toutes les autres filles étaient au travail.

Tiélan était donc venue en ce lieu panser ses blessures en se plongeant dans le grand bassin d'eau chaude, satisfaite de se retrouver seule, au calme, tentant de reprendre ses forces, tout autant physiquement que mentalement.

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux sur la femme, mécontente de la trouver là.

Les nouvelles allaient vite! Ou plutôt, le Commandant devait avoir communiqué avec la madria pour qu'elle aille prendre soin de son adoratrice indisciplinée.

Mirani fit le tour du bassin et vint prendre une des éponges, se penchant et s'apprêtant à laver le dos de Tiélan.

- Laisses-moi tranquille! réussit à grincer la runner à travers sa gorge contusionnée. Je peux me laver moi-même...

Comment se faisait-il que cette vieille bique était là et semblait savoir ce qui s'était passé? se dit Tiélan. Il y avait bien assez que le lien communautaire reliait les individus télépathiques wraith ainsi qu'elle-même qui avait le Don, mais Tiélan n'était pas au courant d'un tel phénomène parmi les adorateurs?

Mirani garda son bras en suspension, l'éponge mouillée dans sa main, l'eau dégoulinant sur le cou de Tiélan. Elle n'osait pas aider cette fille revêche dont les yeux posés sur elle brillaient d'un véritable éclat de fureur, mais aussi d'une lueur désespérée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit ou fait, mais le Commandant m'a fait appeler et..-

- Que t'a-t-il dit? dit la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant, gardant ses yeux obstinément sur la surface calme de l'eau.

- Absolument rien, sauf qu'il m'a ordonné d'aller tout de suite prendre soin de toi, dit la femme. Mais pas besoin de savoir toute l'histoire pour comprendre que tu l'as fortement irrité!...et à voir toutes tes contusions...

Le regard de Mirani glissa sur les ecchymoses des poignets de Tiélan et les quelques égratignures sur la peau de ses épaules et de son dos. Mais la plus impressionnante des contusions était la marque déjà bleuie des doigts puissants du Maître sur le cou gracile de la jeune fille.

Mirani cacha sa pitié montante à la vue des meurtrissures de Tiélan, sachant que la runner n'en voudrait pas et pourrait même se montrer encore plus agressive, si elle faisait montre de compassion envers elle.

- Je n'ai jamais vu le Commandant autant en colère contre un adorateur de cette ruche, mâle ou femelle, dit-elle. Il n'a pas du tout éclaté de rage mais ses yeux étaient assez terribles et j'ai su tout de suite que tu l'avais vraiment échappé belle, puisqu'apparemment tu es toujours vivante! Vraiment Tiélan, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te soumettre et à cesser de le défier. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu continues ainsi! Ce wraith est pourtant différent, tu as dû le remarquer...

Tiélan ravala les paroles cinglantes qui lui venaient aux lèvres, décidant que cela ne valait pas la peine. Elle entoura son cou de ses mains comme pour cacher la marque du courroux de son Maître, puis elle écarta sa lourde chevelure, faisant signe à Mirani de lui laver le dos.

_Mirani n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si obstinée, voire d'intraitable comme cette fille! Une ancienne runner il est vrai et d'après les rumeurs, elle avait survécu quatre ans à se faire pourchasser par son ancien Maître et ses wraith. C'était probablement la raison de son côté dur et buté, de son déni à se faire des amies, quoique dernièrement elle avait été vue souvent en compagnie de la petite Loana qu'elle tolérait un peu plus, la protégeant même._

_Mirani espérait que cette relation ferait du bien à Tiélan et la ramènerait à la raison!_

_Survivre sur une ruche voulait dire malheureusement étouffer sa soif de liberté._

_Taire son envie de résister, de provoquer les Maîtres._

_Et cela voulait aussi dire se soumettre, obéir sans questionner et surtout savoir se taire quand il le fallait._

_Elle espérait sincèrement que cette jeune fille, belle et fière, était assez intelligente pour comprendre l'honneur que lui avait fait ce nouveau Commandant, un être plutôt ouvert d'esprit et exceptionnel._

De son côté, Tiélan se laissa soigner par Mirani, acceptant sa compagnie et son aide sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit échangé entre elles pendant un bon moment.

Elle gardait la tête haute, orgueilleusement, refusant de pleurer et de se jeter dans les bras de la mère improvisée des adoratrices.

_"Si elle pense que je vais craquer et sangloter dans ses bras à cause de quelque chose que j'ai subi bien trop souvent, alors elle se trompe lourdement! Je suis forte. Je suis capable de tout supporter. Un jour, tout cela va changer!"_ se disait la jeune kélownienne.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie du bassin, Mirani étendit l'onguent préféré de Tiélan sur ses meurtrissures, aidant ensuite la jeune fille à se vêtir.

- Je ne veux pas te faire la leçon, dit enfin la femme, mais je te crois assez brillante et mature pour savoir que si tu ne changes pas d'attitude envers ton Maître, il va finir par perdre patience et tu pourrais y perdre la vie finalement. Tiélan, je crois que tu dois oublier le passé. Le mettre derrière toi. Je suis persuadée que tu as eu la vie dure en tant que runner, mais tu n'es pas la seule ici à avoir perdu des êtres chers aux mains des Maîtres. Changes d'attitude et vite! Le passé ne reviendra jamais. Mais ta vie, elle, est devant! Je sais que tu voulais mourir au début, mais je crois que maintenant tu veux vivre... n'aie-je pas raison?

Mirani avait raison en effet. Tiélan hocha la tête affirmativement, sans dire un mot.

Elle avait réalisé sa folie et elle décida qu'il valait mieux désormais changer d'attitude avec le Commandant, cesser de tester sa patience.

Peut-être pourrait-elle même s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres adorateurs? Poser des questions, mener une enquête discrète auprès des filles qui connaissaient les espions et les commissionnaires, ceux parmi les humains de cette ruche qui avaient reçu la permission de sortir, d'aller ramasser des informations dans les villages, se fondant dans le décor et revenant ensuite faire leur rapport aux officiers...

_Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un avait réussi à s'enfuir d'ici?_ se demanda Tiélan. _Et en sortir vivant surtout?_

Elle n'osait pas le demander à Mirani qui semblait très loyale, attachée à son milieu de vie, croyant dur comme fer que les wraith étaient les Maîtres de la galaxie.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle soit très attentive **_à qui _**elle parlerait, très circonspecte à savoir vers qui elle irait, à qui elle tenterait de tirer ces informations. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'un adorateur retors ou une autre fille voulant se gagner les faveurs du Commandant ne rapportent son désir de fuir et la trahisse!

Un long silence était passé et Tiélan n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de la madria.

- Oui, tu as raison, se décida-t-elle enfin à dire, baissant sa tête.

_L'image de la parfaite petite adoratrice soumise..._

Si Mirani en fut étonnée, elle n'en laissa rien voir. Généreuse, elle passa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour dire:

- Prends le reste de la journée. Tu as besoin de te reposer, de refaire tes forces, de repenser à ce que je t'ai dit. Le Maître m'a dit que je pouvais te dispenser des corvées habituelles de l'après-midi...

- Il n'en est pas question.

La voix tranchante de Tiélan avait résonné et contrarié Mirani car elle plissa ses lèvres de dédain après avoir regardé la jeune fille avec exaspération.

Il y avait chez elle un tel contraste entre sa froideur actuelle et l'attitude soumise d'il y a quelques secondes!

- Je vais aller aider les autres aux cuisines comme d'habitude. J'en ai vu d'autres, tu sais! Alors cesses de me traiter comme un petit oiseau fragile. Je ne veux aucune faveur, fit la runner en levant bien haut la tête.

_"Si cette femme croit que je vais craquer, aller_ _lécher mes blessures en pleurant, alors elle se trompe,_ se dit Tiélan. _Je veux bien changer mon attitude envers le Maître_, _mais pas question que je fasse montre de faiblesse devant les individus de cette ruche...qu'ils soient wraith ou humains!"_

La madria la regarda un peu étrangement puis poussa un long soupir:

- Très bien mon enfant, comme tu voudras! Vas rejoindre les autres aux cuisines. L'important, c'est que tu aies bien compris la leçon.

(à suivre)

Ψψψψψ

(*) Assun: Prononcez «Assoune»

(**): "Si tu étais un roi, là sur ton trône, serais-tu assez sage pour me laisser partir? Pour cette reine que tu crois posséder. Je veux être à nouveau une chasseresse, je veux voir le monde de nouveau...pour prendre une autre chance sur la vie, alors laisses-moi partir...laisses-moi quitter!" (Hunter, Dido).

**_N/A: J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!_**

**_Pour le prochain, il se produira un événement qui changera les choses entre l'adoratrice et son Maître. Tiélan va adoucir son attitude envers Guide..._**

**_Quant à ce dernier, il commencera à voir son adoratrice autrement que comme un jouet, un sujet d'expérimentation ou un élément du décor._**

**_Mais notre cher Commandant aura des inquiétudes assez urgentes qui l'amèneront bientôt à devoir contacter John Sheppard et Atlantis...je ne suis pas sûre encore si cela se passera dans le chapitre IV pourtant._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**


	5. Chapter 4 - Accoutumance

**WORSHIPPING TODD**

**- Chapitre IV -**

**(Accoutumance)**

ΨψψψψΨ

**«Accoutumance: fait de s'accoutumer, habitude progressive. Habituation, apprivoisement, acclimatation, assuétude, endurcissement, habitude, pratique.» **(dictionnaire Réverso).

N/A: encore une fois, classé **"M"** pour lecteurs matures.

_()()()()()()()()_

- Respires profondément, lentement...

Ses yeux fermés, Tiélan suivait le rythme respiratoire de son élève. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, satisfaite de constater que Loana avait cessé de s'agiter et avait adopté la bonne position pour méditer, conformément à ses instructions.

Les deux femmes étaient assises en tailleur sur un large coussin, leurs deux jambes croisées et repliées sous elles.

Tiélan était même capable de déposer ses deux pieds sur ses mollets dans cette position, mais son ami Loana ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement cette technique, alors elle les gardait sous elle.

Toutes les deux s'étaient rendues comme d'habitude dans la petite salle où Tiélan allait méditer et enseigner à sa nouvelle amie comment se détendre par la méditation, tel qu'elle le lui avait promis.

Au tout début, Loana était si agitée et fébrile, comme une pile surchargée, que souvent Tiélan l'avait chassée de la petite salle, agacée, désespérant de lui montrer les bienfaits du recueillement et de la contemplation de son propre esprit.

Mais Loana revenait toujours, piteuse et pleine de bonne volonté.

Tiélan finissait par céder et puis un beau jour, la petite réussit à se calmer assez et à se tenir suffisamment tranquille pour passer à une autre étape dans les leçons.

- Et maintenant, continua Tiélan...choisis un mot qui sera ton mantra et répètes-le dans ta tête. Il sera unique, rien que pour toi et t'aidera à mieux te concentrer...

-Leïxi! dit alors Loana, l'expression de son visage extatique.

-J'ai dit dans ta tête! grinça entre ses dents son professeur. Tu ne dois _jamais_ le révéler à personne! soupira-t-elle, excédée.

Loana se mordit les lèvres et haussa les épaules:

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela a d'important que tu saches mon mot de mantra...?

- Ne commentes pas les principes de la méditation kélownienne! dit Tiélan d'une voix péremptoire. Bon ça y est! Tu viens de me faire perdre ma concentration.

Loana eut la décence de baisser la tête, penaude et repentante.

- Je suis désolée, Tiélan...

- Bon maintenant, celui-ci ne sert plus à rien! Tu vas devoir trouver un autre mot-clé. Et puis...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _Leïxi_? C'est ta langue natale? lui demanda Tiélan, curieuse.

Loana hocha affirmativement la tête.

-_ Leïxi_ veut dire «brillant». C'est le nom que j'ai donné secrètement à mon Maître, car il est un scientifique très intelligent! Oh bien sûr je ne l'appelle jamais ainsi devant lui, sinon il me punirait de cette insolence! gloussa la petite.

Tiélan jeta un oeil sur le visage joyeux et transfiguré de Loana.

Elle constatait en effet que cette enfant était bel et bien amoureuse de son impitoyable Maître!...et même de plus en plus.

Mais Tiélan avait aussi constaté le meilleur état de santé de Loana et l'absence de blessures sérieuses chez son amie.

Car il y avait toujours quand même chez les adoratrices personnelles la présence de ces légères contusions et égratignures, suivant l'accouplement avec de tels prédateurs!

Mais l'important était que les conseils que Tiélan avait donné à son amie, suivant la vilaine morsure qu'elle avait reçu au cou, avaient porté fruit. Ils avaient profité amplement à la jeune fille car le wraith ne la traitait plus avec une cruauté inutile.

- Tu n'as pas donné en secret un nom à ton Maître, toi? demanda Loana, arquant un sourcil curieux.

- Oui. _«Le Monstre»_. Mais il le sait déjà...! dit Tiélan d'un ton doucereux et moqueur.

- Ohhh Tiélan...soupira son amie. Je ne sais pas comment le Seigneur-Commandant ne t'a pas déjà dévissé la tête! fit-elle d'un ton découragé.

- Si on revenait à notre leçon de méditation? dit Tiélan en haussant les épaules pour détourner le sujet de conversation. Réfléchis et choisis un autre mantra maintenant!

Deux minutes passèrent.

- Ok...j'en ai choisi un autre! dit finalement Loana en refermant ses yeux pour continuer la leçon.

- Je peux te montrer deux façons de positionner tes mains, reprit Tiélan d'une voix très calme et unie...je vais commencer par celle-ci: la main droite est posée dans la main gauche, les paumes tournées vers le haut, les bouts des deux pouces tout juste relevés, se touchant légèrement. Les mains sont placées environ à quatre largeurs de doigt au-dessous du nombril. Cela nous aide à développer une bonne concentration. La main droite symbolise la méthode et la gauche la sagesse; les deux ensemble symbolisent l'union de la méthode et de la sagesse. Les deux pouces situés au niveau du nombril symbolisent le flamboiement du feu intérieur...

- Dis...pourquoi ne peut-on pas méditer couché sur le dos? Tu maîtrises bien cette position mais moi, je tiens à peine dix minutes! l'interrompit Loana.

Tiélan ouvrit un oeil. Irritée, elle poussa un sifflement qui aurait rendu fière une reine wraith.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, petite idiote! Si notre corps est étendu, l'esprit l'associe au besoin de dormir...et il faut contrôler la position de ton corps d'abord, l'esprit doit montrer à la matière qui est le Maître! La position que je te montre depuis deux mois est celle de base et la plus facile...c'est juste une question de pratique. Maintenant Loana, puis-je continuer ou bien vas-tu encore m'interrompre? termina Tiélan d'un ton mielleux.

- Je me tais, c'est promis cette fois-là! fit la petite, faisant de son mieux pour se repositionner et fermer les yeux de nouveau.

La séance continua encore pendant un quart d'heure...

Pour être honnête, Tiélan devait admettre que la très remuante et nerveuse Loana avait accompli presque un exploit en réussissant à rester une bonne demi-heure en tout, immobile ou presque, écoutant religieusement son professeur de méditation.

Elle était beaucoup plus calme maintenant et capable de mieux se concentrer, ce qui avait sûrement l'heur de plaire à son Maître qui, avare de compliments, la laissait au moins tranquille et ne la malmenait plus!

Deux mois avaient passé.

Tiélan avait pris de bonnes résolutions. Elle ne voulait plus d'un statu quo entre le Commandant et elle.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment plus continuer en effet à le défier, à le provoquer ainsi.

Peut-être la madria et Loana avaient-elles raison?

Peut-être devrait-elle avoir l'esprit ouvert avec ce wraith et tenter de le voir autrement, reconnaître qu'il était différent des autres?

Elle avait donc commencé à s'accoutumer à son rôle d'adoratrice personnelle du plus haut gradé de la ruche.

Elle prenait des habitudes progressives, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se montrer complaisante, sauter de joie à la vue de son Maître et courir délibérément dans ses bras lorsqu'il regagnait ses quartiers le soir!

Elle tournait juste sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche lorsqu'il faisait un commentaire qu'elle jugeait odieux, autoritaire, suffisant ou paternaliste.

Elle devenait le modèle exemplaire de l'adoratrice soumise qui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil...

Mais elle préférait les moments où le Maître l'ignorait totalement, qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur ou simplement trop absorbé par son travail aux consoles de ses appartements.

La nuit la retrouvait toujours pourtant dans le lit du Maître, soumise mais indifférente et lointaine. Il la laissait maintenant à loisir retourner dans son monde virtuel, vestige de son passé, de son ancienne vie, possédant entièrement son corps mais lui laissant trouver refuge dans sa tête.

Elle s'acclimatait à lui mais résistait toujours et encore à ses efforts pour l'apprivoiser.

Sa fierté, son indépendance et le fait qu'il était toujours un ennemi de la race humaine lui interdisait de faire des compromis là-dessus.

La ligne était mince parfois entre deux attitudes:

Elle ne voulait pas commencer à se montrer flatteuse et complaisante, mais elle devait rester assez aimable et respectueuse, car si le Maître constatait qu'elle s'habituait à lui et se montrait fidèle, dévouée et facile à vivre, alors peut-être un jour lui ferait-il assez confiance pour l'emmener avec lui sur une planète lors d'une de ses «missions scientifiques»!

En effet, elle l'avait vu un jour partir vers la baie des darts et expliquer qu'il allait rejoindre une planète où était installée une base wraith pour y faire des expérimentations.

Tiélan mourait d'envie de revoir la nature extérieure, de mettre son pied sur la terre ferme, de sentir sur sa peau la chaleur du soleil, la brise du vent jouant dans ses cheveux.

Ce Commandant-ci ne semblait pas enclin à la relâcher comme runner pour exercer ses talents de chasseur sur elle...mais elle n'écartait pas la possibilité qu'un jour ce soit le cas?

Peut-être même allait-elle le lui suggérer une de ces fois!

()()()()()

Mine de rien, l'adoratrice du Commandant avait commencé à aller s'asseoir régulièrement à une des grandes tables de la cantine, rassemblant les filles venues prendre leur repas toutes ensemble.

Cela lui valut au début quelques commentaires surpris. Peu étaient favorables, pas très gentils même! La plupart moqueurs, même malveillants.

Elle récoltait ce qu'elle avait semé par son attitude fermée, se dit la jeune fille avec philosophie. Tiélan ne disait alors mot, ne bronchant même pas. Elle se contentait de les saluer de la tête et ensuite de les écouter en silence lorsque les filles se détournaient d'elle pour continuer leurs conversations.

Elle les observait, à l'affût de la moindre information, des rumeurs et des potins. Cherchant à voir à qui elle pourrait se fier, analysant les visages, les attitudes, les paroles, repérant les filles à qui elle pourrait faire confiance...

Et aussi les autres qui la trahiraient si jamais elle posait trop de questions!

Elle aurait aimé savoir si un jour quelqu'un s'était déjà enfui d'ici? Si certains mouvements de rébellion en leur sein n'existaient pas déjà, s'il y avait des gens avec le désir de s'échapper du joug des Maîtres wraith...

Il y avait bien sûr Mirani qui était le point d'appui, l'épaule compatissante pour toutes les filles, celle qui tentait de faire régner l'ordre et la bonne entente entre les adoratrices.

Il y avait Navaré...une petite brune, belle, des yeux bleus pétillants. Une adoratrice plutôt populaire qui semblait faire l'unanimité tant qu'à son côté sociable, sa volonté d'aider tout le monde mais à qui Tiélan ne faisait pas réellement confiance!

La fille était par trop mielleuse et hypocrite, cherchant à se faire l'amie de tout le monde mais lançant des rumeurs fausses sur les autres, dès qu'elles avaient le dos tourné! On ne pouvait se fier à ce genre de personne qui faisait tout pour plaire à tous alors que c'était impossible. Le genre qui dirait n'importe quoi, pourvu que cela lui vaille l'approbation inconditionnelle des autres!

À part Loana avec qui Tiélan devenait de plus en plus liée, elle s'était arrangée pour fréquenter plus ou moins Assun, la première fille du groupe des nouvelles adoratrices qu'elle avait rencontré dès le lendemain de sa première nuit avec le Commandant.

Cheveux châtains, regard calme et impassible. Yeux bruns, ni belle ni laide...tellement quelconque qu'on pouvait se questionner à savoir pourquoi elle avait été choisie avec les autres filles qui étaient toutes très agréables au regard...

Mais Tiélan se souvint que le premier jour, la madria avait fait le commentaire que certaines filles étaient également choisies pour leur intelligence, leur résistance, leur aptitude à s'adapter.

Assun ne possédait ni la beauté ni vraiment l'intelligence, mais elle était comme du téflon. Elle semblait résister à tout et rien ne venait entacher son attitude immuable et flegmatique. Si cette fille avait des émotions, ressentiment, chagrin, peine, joie, cela ne se voyait pas sur son expression toujours impavide et même illisible.

Pas très maligne, Assun possédait pourtant une capacité d'adaptation phénoménale à toutes les situations, mais surtout une mémoire impressionnante.

Elle était la source de tous les potins, rumeurs et même des véridiques informations qui circulaient sur la ruche...il était donc de bon ton de se faire une alliée d'elle, car on ne parlait pas d'amitié avec une telle fille qui ne manifestait aucun désir de se faire des camarades, pas plus qu'elle ne manifestait d'agressivité envers personne.

Elle était juste là, utile, pratique, écoutant de toutes ses oreilles, paria Tiélan qui décida de faire comme tout le monde, soit l'utiliser...mais aussi de faire montre d'une grande prudence dans ses environs.

Enfin, celle avec qui Tiélan connu un mauvais départ fut la plus influente et la plus splendide des adoratrices de cette ruche:

_Allyria..._

C'était vraiment la femme la plus belle, grande et athlétique que Tiélan ait jamais vu.

En fait, si ce n'était que sa chair et ses traits étaient humains, elle aurait pu la prendre pour une femelle wraith tant son faciès était implacable et souvent cruel.

Très sensuelle, sa longue chevelure lisse et aile de corbeau garnie de plusieurs tresses artistiquement élaborées la faisait encore plus ressembler à l'une de ces odieuses créatures.

Ses yeux noirs comme du jais aux longs cils sombres recourbées pouvaient vous glacer le sang, mais s'adoucir et devenir soumis et en adoration, dès qu'un Maître wraith apparaissait à sa vue.

Son nez droit et son menton volontaire, ses traits aiguisés et sa bouche large aux lèvres minces lui donnaient l'allure d'une princesse hautaine et lointaine. Elle possédait en plus une poitrine imposante et un teint bronzé qui la rendait particulièrement attirante pour le titre de favorite d'un Maître.

D'après ce que Tiélan en avait appris, Allyria avait été l'adoratrice pressentie pour être mise au service du Commandant, lorsque son Second en commandement lui avait suggéré de se prendre une adoratrice personnelle.

Dès que la prétendante au titre avait su que c'était Tiélan qui avait été choisie - bien malgré elle! -, elle s'était mise à détester cette dernière...ce que Tiélan lui rendait bien.

Et se valoir l'inimitié de cette femme était ce qui pouvait être pire sur cette ruche, d'après ce que Loana avait appris, information qu'elle avait aussitôt transmise à son amie Tiélan.

Ambitieuse, sans scrupule et même méchante, Allyria avait la réputation d'utiliser tous les outils nécessaires pour parvenir à ses fins: manipulation des autres, mensonges, fourberie, trahison, et même le meurtre si nécessaire.

Lorsque la petite l'en avertit, Tiélan lui répondit que cette femme ne lui faisait pas peur, qu'elle en avait vu d'autres...

Mais Allyria était non seulement mauvaise, mais sur son ancienne ruche, son ancien Maître lui avait fait apprendre l'art du combat corps-à-corps et aussi aux armes blanches et elle était devenue apparemment une redoutable adversaire.

Tiélan s'évertua donc à l'ignorer totalement lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce, ne voulant soulever aucune querelle et démontrant ainsi qu'elle ne vacillerait ni devant les insultes ou le regard glacial et haineux dont la femme la gratifiait, dès que les deux se retrouvaient en présence l'une de l'autre.

Tiélan n'avait pas l'intention de donner du crédit à cette harpie en argumentant avec elle et en lui répondant, même lorsque l'autre se mettait à se moquer d'elle et à l'insulter, surtout lorsque les autres filles étaient là comme témoins.

La runner en avait vu d'autres...cette femme ne lui faisait pas peur...

Après tout, n'avait-elle pas tué sept wraith?

Elle avait tout de même réussi jusqu'ici à éviter un conflit ouvert avec elle ou toutes les autres filles. Elle désirait garder le statu quo, ne pas pointer sur elle l'attention mécontente de son Maître ou des autres wraith.

Mais le problème Allyria ne s'en irait pas comme ça, devina-t-elle, car l'autre la cherchait...et la trouverait un jour.

Pour le moment, Allyria était la maîtresse d'un officier wraith plutôt important de cette ruche mais à ce que la rumeur disait, elle avait l'ambition démesurée de déloger un jour Tiélan de sa position pour devenir l'adoratrice unique du Commandant.

Ce n'est pas que Tiélan avait justement choisi cette position sur la ruche, au contraire...

Mais si elle était provoquée un jour, elle n'allait certainement pas montrer de la faiblesse et lui concéder la victoire sans se battre...

()()()()()

Ce midi-là, Tiélan était assise sur le siège le plus éloigné de la grande table, mangeant son repas en silence et écoutant attentivement le bavardage habituel des filles...

Jusqu'ici, à part déceler le caractère de chacune, elle n'avait malheureusement encore découvert aucune information valable sur une tentative quelconque de fuite ou de rébellion parmi les adorateurs.

Navaré passa devant elle avec son plateau et vint s'asseoir un peu plus loin...elle savait Tiélan plutôt sauvage, alors elle resta à bonne distance d'elle, commençant à manger son repas.

Au bout d'une minute, elle lui lança d'un ton faussement indifférent:

- Ah, tu as de la chance, toi!

Tiélan qui était songeuse et ne l'avait pas trop remarquée leva les yeux, fronçant ses sourcils...se demandant en quoi elle était chanceuse...?

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Tu as été choisie non seulement par le Commandant de cette ruche, mais par le wraith le plus malin, le plus ouvert d'esprit et même le plus sexy!

Tiélan poussa un petit reniflement dérisoire.

Ah ça malin il l'était, mais Tiélan lui trouvait plutôt un côté retors. Ouvert d'esprit?...cela restait à voir!

_Sexy?_ C'était une question de point de vue mais le regard d'envie que lui lança Navaré fit comprendre à Tiélan que cette fille était une «fan» du Commandant.

L'espèce wraith n'était pas différente que les humains pour ce qui était de l'apparence...certains étaient beaux, même remarquables dans certains cas. La plupart des wraith étaient quelconques, et certains même plutôt laids, repoussants!

Pour Tiélan, le Commandant n'entrait pas dans la catégorie des «beaux», mais elle devait avouer que son aura de puissance, son regard perçant et intelligent, sa grande taille, sa voix chaude et sensuelle et le sourire espiègle dont il la graciait parfois le faisant entrer dans la catégorie des wraith assez attirants...

La séduction du Commandant semblait même faire l'unanimité parmi les filles, d'après ce qu'elle en entendait souvent...c'est juste que pour elle, le fait qu'elle soit son esclave ne la mettait pas dans un contexte pour apprécier réellement son apparence extérieure!

Elle allait le faire remarquer à Navaré quand l'adoratrice qui mâchait son bout de pain qu'elle venait de tremper dans la sauce de sa viande cessa de mastiquer et regarda rêveusement devant elle...se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à Tiélan:

- Depuis que ce Commandant a pris le pouvoir, bien des choses ont changé et se sont même améliorées sur la ruche...nous bénéficions d'une meilleure protection et de l'influence favorable d'une reine qui a réussi à contrôler le chaos existant auparavant. Même nous les adorateurs, nous sommes mieux traités et défendus par les nouveaux règlements stipulant que nous devons avoir plus d'heures de repos dans une journée et ne pas nous faire punir abusivement par nos Maîtres...

- Il faudrait peut-être le dire au chef scientifique! répliqua alors Tiélan d'une voix cinglante. Cette morsure qu'elle portait au cou il y a plusieurs semaines, c'est moi qui l'ai soignée pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte plus...et non son Maître qui aurait dû la guérir...

- Mais il ne la bat plus! Elle va très bien maintenant, dit Navaré.

- C'est parce qu'elle écoute mes conseils, que je l'ai aidé à réaménager son temps et à contrôler son attitude et sa nervosité...pas parce que cette brute semble suivre les nouvelles règles du Commandant! lui dit Tiélan.

Elle fit soudain signe à l'autre de se taire et de changer de sujet, car Loana venait d'entrer à la cantine. Cette dernière était allée garnir son plateau de nourriture et comme d'habitude, elle se dirigea vers Tiélan pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Les deux filles commencèrent à discuter de la dernière leçon de méditation de Loana.

Tiélan allait lui dire qu'elle était assez satisfaite de ses performances, quand la grande silhouette d'Allyria se dirigea vers la grande table d'à côté.

L'adoratrice alla rejoindre les autres et se mit comme d'habitude à lancer des regards incendiaires en direction de Tiélan.

Elle penchait de temps à autre sa tête à la luxuriante chevelure couleur de nuit vers les autres filles, murmurant quelque chose à leurs oreilles tout en ne lâchant pas Tiélan des yeux, les coins de sa bouche large s'étirant en un sourire méprisant et narquois, ne laissant aucun doute que c'est sur Tiélan qu'elle faisait des remarques sûrement désagréables...

- Fais attention à Allyria, chuchota soudain Loana en se penchant vers l'oreille de Tiélan. Cette fille est capable de tout et t'en veut à mort d'avoir l'attention totale du Commandant!

- J'en suis consciente, Loana. Mais la meilleure attitude envers de telles personnes vois-tu, c'est l'indifférence!

- Peut-être, mais cela l'enrage encore plus! On n'ignore pas une femme comme Allyria. Elle est trop gonflée de son importance...elle se croit la reine des adoratrices...

- ...alors imagines son égo si jamais elle avait été choisie comme adoratrice personnelle de mon Maître! Sa tête ne passerait plus les portes...rétorqua Tiélan, un petit rire dérisoire jaillissant de ses lèvres.

Elle fut immédiatement imitée par Loana, ce qui attira tout de suite l'attention d'Allyria, surtout que les deux amies regardaient dans sa direction.

Le visage sombre de l'adoratrice ainsi visée devint sinistre et ténébreux comme un ciel de tempête. Ignorant la fille à ses côtés qui lui parlait, elle se leva d'un seul mouvement fluide et sec et se dirigea vers l'autre table, venant se planter devant Tiélan et Loana, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine rebondie à l'outrageux décolleté.

Elle n'avait pas saisi ce que Tiélan avait dit, mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était le sujet de ses remarques!

- Tu devrais faire très attention à tout ce qui sort de ta bouche, espèce de pute! fit-elle avec une lueur de colère dans ses yeux noirs comme du jais. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'attention du Commandant que tu dois te penser meilleure que nous toutes! Il t'a peut-être choisie pour le moment, mais ta situation pourrait changer. Je suis sûre qu'il va se lasser de toi, _runner!_...et alors, je serai là pour prendre ta place et je danserai sur ton cadavre!

Les autres adoratrices fixaient Allyria, bouche bée.

Elles connaissaient la réputation de cette femme, mais aussi celle de la runner..._justement!_

Si elles avaient pu parier là-dessus, il aurait été dur de pressentir l'enjeu d'un combat entre Tiélan et Allyria.

Cette dernière était reconnue comme étant imbattable au combat corps-à-corps ainsi qu'à l'arme blanche, car elle avait été formée par le meilleur adorateur masculin de la ruche, Jarek.

Loana était blême comme un drap et faillit dire à Allyria qu'elle venait de faire exactement la même chose, soit murmurer des remarques et rire de Tiélan et d'elle. Mais elle se tut en sentant la pression du genou de son amie contre le sien.

Le seul signe que Tiélan avait entendu ce que l'arrogante adoratrice venait de lui jeter à la figure ne fut qu'un sourcil fin relevé. Elle continua inexorablement à mâchouiller avec appétit la chair de la côte levée trempée dans une sauce relevée qu'elle dégustait à belles dents.

La runner se leva et vint se planter devant l'outrageuse Allyria, ne cessant pas de lécher de ses doigts la sauce onctueuse.

-Mmmm, Loana, rappelles-moi d'aller complimenter Célisa sur ses délicieuses côtes levées! Vraiment, je n'en ai jamais goûté d'aussi bonnes! Cela pallie à certaines choses ici qui sont plutôt..._insipides_, fit-elle en plantant avec insolence son regard directement dans les yeux d'Allyria.

Cette dernière poussa une exclamation furieuse et elle se serait sûrement précipitée sur la runner si Mirani, la madria, ne venait pas juste de passer les portes de la cantine avec son plateau.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? dit cette dernière d'une voix bourrue et alertée en fronçant ses sourcils, prenant le pouls de l'atmosphère tendue et dans l'attente, alors que toutes les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur les deux belligérantes.

-Absolument rien qui ne vaille la peine d'y accorder de l'importance, madria! dit alors Tiélan d'une voix tranquille en s'éloignant pour aller porter son plateau vers la chaîne où s'empilaient les autres plateaux salis.

-Loana, il est temps d'aller continuer les leçons de méditation! dit-elle ensuite en se dirigeant avec superbe vers la sortie sous les regards soit éberlués ou soulagés des autres filles.

- Restes ici! Nous n'en avons pas fini! hurla Allyria en décroisant ses bras et en hâtant le pas pour suivre de près les deux femmes.

Mais Tiélan ne se retourna pas, ne ralentissant même pas son pas, faisant comme si l'autre n'existait plus.

- Allyria. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ici mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner t'asseoir et de cesser ce spectacle d'agressivité ou je me verrai forcée de rapporter ton attitude à ton Maître! dit alors Mirani d'un ton bas et froid.

Allyria obéit. Elle n'avait pas le choix!

Mais à partir de ce jour, la runner devint plus que jamais son ennemie jurée...

_ØØØØØ_

_«La nuit était moite, humide de cet air lourd chargé de la vapeur née de l'air frais rencontrant la chaleur du jour, encore emmagasinée dans le sol mouillé et les larges feuilles épaisses et touffues des plantes et des arbres de la jungle..._

_La planète sur laquelle Tiélan et Kyrik avaient atterri après le passage par la porte des __étoiles possédait un climat amazonien et une large forêt tropicale, la faune et la flore la plus luxuriante et la plus riche pour les besoins des deux fugitifs..._

_Mais il faisait si chaud que les deux runners avaient bien du mal à dormir._

_Le fourmillement des insectes, le crissement de branches et d'herbes sous le pas des prédateurs de la nuit, le hululement des oiseaux de proie, le gémissement de quelques petits d'animaux perdus, peuplaient l'obscurité de la nuit._

_Les hautes flammes du feu que Kyrik avait allumé continuait à éloigner les indésirables... mais dans leur tente improvisé, le couple se retournait sur leur couche, changeant continuellement de position, étirant leur main pour prendre un peu d'eau dans leur gourde en vue d'étancher leur gosier sec, déshydraté._

_Tiélan ouvrit les yeux et guetta le visage de son bien-aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son regard avide et ouvre à son tour les yeux sur elle..._

_Il sentit tout de suite le désir de la jeune fille._

_Il lui fit un sourire tendre, démentant à peine l'éclair lubrique dans ses yeux._

_Les deux jeunes gens se débarrassèrent alors bien vite de leurs vêtements déjà trempés par la sueur, née à cause du climat suffocant._

_Bien que logiquement une personne tenterait plutôt de rester à l'écart dans ces conditions pénibles d'humidité, le mâle et la femelle se rapprochèrent hâtivement l'un de l'autre, une fois nus. _

_Leurs lèvres se verrouillèrent sur la bouche de l'autre, leur langue se tâtant et se goûtant._

_La main de Kyrik plongea dans la longue chevelure moite et bouclée de Tiélan..._

_La jeune fille s'accrocha à son cou et laissa avec plaisir leur baiser s'approfondir alors que sa main descendit le long du torse musclé du runner, glissant sur la sueur de sa peau jusqu'à se poser jusqu'au dessus de son membre dressé, ses caresses au hasard ne le touchant jamais, taquinant le mâle alors que la propre odeur montant de son sexe mouillé appâtait Kyrik, le rendant fébrile, fou de désir..._

_Les jeux de mains furent suivis des jeux de langues, de morsures légères et de gémissements lancinants...leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent finalement, la lourde forme du runner chevauchant avec ardeur sa femelle alors qu'il glissa péremptoirement son sexe turgescent, avide, convoitant les tréfonds de la chair femelle, désirant ardemment que sa chair soit malaxée, serrée, absorbée par la moiteur chaude et enveloppante du doux fourreau de la jeune fille qui se mit à se tordre de plaisir sous son corps..._

_En même temps, les yeux ardents du mâle se verrouillèrent dans le regard bleu à la fois plein de désir et d'angoisse; désir de surfer sur la vague de leur plaisir commun, mais aussi angoisse que ce soit peut-être la dernière fois que les deux amoureux se complètent ainsi l'un l'autre, partageant les douces sensations de l'union corporelle, la sauvagerie de l'étreinte finale et l'amour infini qu'ils se portaient._

_Lorsqu'ils s'unissaient ainsi, comme si c'était la dernière fois alors qu'une sentence de mort imminente suivait toujours la course des deux runners, Tiélan se disait parfois que Tiépi et Arlan avaient dû connaître le même sentiment infini de tendresse et de passion, lorsque leurs corps se connaissaient et se comblaient mutuellement, avant que la vie ne les sépare inexorablement._

_Le corps de la jeune fille s'arqua alors qu'elle souleva les hanches et écarta davantage ses jambes, venant à la rencontre de la possession délicieuse de son amant humain, relâchant son plaisir ultime dans cet orgasme qui ébranla son corps entier..._

_Elle s'abandonna à la vague immense de sa jouissance, fermant ses yeux pour savourer la volupté qui répandit un bien-être total dans tout son être...surveillant le visage crispé de Kyrik qui relâcha finalement son propre orgasme...attendant qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux pour y voir tout son amour pour elle...»_

….mais ouvrant soudain les yeux pour se retrouver seule dans le coeur de la nuit, solitaire, son corps enduit de transpiration après son orgasme, dans les confins esseulés de son petit lit, installé tout au bord de la porte du dortoir communautaire des adoratrices...

Une sorte de sanglot étranglé naquit dans la gorge de Tiélan lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle n'était pas dans les bras de Kyrik...

….qu'elle était de retour sur la ruche, allongée toute seule dans son lit, toujours prisonnière de ces lieux, toujours une esclave qui en était réduite au bon plaisir des Maîtres wraith...

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve érotique, si intense et vivant, qu'elle y avait vraiment cru, jouissant même fortement, au point où elle espéra que personne n'avait entendu ses gémissements de plaisir...

Ses cuisses mouillées étaient le témoin de cet orgasme puissant et libérateur qu'elle avait ressenti, mais les respirations régulières et profondes et les yeux bien fermés des ses voisines lui apprirent que personne n'avait eu conscience de son rêve plutôt lubrique.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas rêvé ainsi de l'ancien runner qui avait brièvement mais intensément partagé sa vie?

Bien longtemps. Elle ne pensait même plus à lui depuis qu'elle avait mit le pied sur cette ruche, car il était inutile de se torturer et de s'appesantir sur un passé qui ne reviendrait jamais.

Mais les larmes se mirent tout de même à couler alors qu'elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, passant doucement ses mains sur son corps maintenant apaisé.

Fallait-il qu'elle soit en manque! pensa-t-elle, son coeur plein de mélancolie.

Car malgré ses accouplements nombreux avec le Commandant son Maître, elle se séparait tellement mentalement de son propre corps alors qu'il l'utilisait, qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise le moindre sursaut de plaisir avec lui.

Elle chassa ses pensés moroses et demandant intimement pardon au fantôme de Kyrik, elle éloigna ses pensées de son ex-amant et se força à dormir.

Une autre journée chargée l'attendait demain.

_ØØØØØ_

_À l'intérieur de ses quartiers douillets, Guide ne dormait pas mais méditait, assis sur son banc préféré; l'endroit de prédilection pour entrer dans un état contemplatif, compartimentant tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la journée, peaufinant ses plans ou bien simplement relaxant avant de plonger dans le sommeil._

_Son esprit libéré s'envola par le lien communautaire et reçut soudain un flux d'émotions intenses, très peu wraith et qu'il identifia comme une vague de sensations physiques d'origine humaine... _

_Intrigué, il se faufila à travers l'esprit particulier exalté par ces émotions extrêmes, tout autant dans leur force que par leur côté hautement agréable._

_**Tiélan...**_

_Son adoratrice dormait dans le quartier communautaire. Son corps était bercé par un rêve érotique, un véritable tourment sexuel._

_Il se hâta de mieux se connecter à la pure émotion vécue, visiblement sans restriction et que la jeune fille ressentait dans le monde étrange et si chaotique du rêve humain, chose que les wraith ne connaissaient pas._

_C'était autant par voyeurisme mais aussi par besoin d'informations que Guide n'eut aucun sang-gêne à s'attacher au rêve de l'humaine. _

_Il était avide de comprendre l'abandon et le pouvoir de sa femelle d'être si libre sexuellement dans le songe, ce qui en révélait beaucoup sur le tempérament volcanique, la passion évidente dont Tiélan était capable!_

_Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait la capacité de vivre une si intense relation intime avec lui-même...si elle le voulait vraiment._

_L'image des deux humains si unis par le lien physique mais aussi par le puissant lien émotionnel que les humains appelaient "amour" le frappa comme une vague délicieuse sur laquelle Guide se laissa porter._

_Les yeux de son humaine était grands ouverts, affamés, remplis de cette tendresse immense envers le mâle humain qui broyait son corps sous le sien, la force de leur passion commune si évidente que Guide en fut ébranlé, surtout lorsque la silhouette frêle de Tiélan s'arqua sous la grande marée de son orgasme, ses petites mains agrippant la taille de l'homme, le tirant vers elle pour qu'il la pénètre plus fort, plus profondément._

_Il fut soudain jaloux du mâle de son espèce et l'aurait déchiqueté lui-même de ses mains nues avec une joie sadique, s'il n'avait pas su que le runner avait déjà subi le châtiment ultime aux mains de l'ex-maître de Tiélan, comme il le vit dans la mémoire empreinte de nostalgie et de cette tristesse immense qu'était le deuil, ressenti tout de suite après le réveil de la jeune femme qui s'était retrouvée seule dans son lit._

_Guide grommela, changeant de position pour soulager le besoin immense né de nouveau dans son bas-ventre._

_Il s'était soulagé comme d'habitude plus tôt ce jour-là en s'accouplant avec elle, mais c'était toujours la même chose. Il possédait son corps sublime mais elle était inerte dans ses bras, déconnectée, attendant que cela finisse._

_Il songea à la rappeler dans son lit pour apaiser son excitation, née de son intrusion dans le rêve érotique de Tiélan..._

_Mais cela ne changerait pas le fait qu'elle serait loin de lui...retournant probablement en esprit entre les bras de cet homme de son passé et qu'elle avait visiblement adoré._

_Guide se jura qu'un jour, il recevrait la même adoration de la part de cette humaine. _

_Qu'il lui ferait ressentir ce plaisir qu'elle accepterait enfin. _

_Que pour lui elle se montrerait aussi chaude, enflammée. Qu'ils partageraient la passion impressionnante et volcanique dont elle savait faire preuve..._

_...si seulement elle acceptait de s'ouvrir à lui! _

_Mais il était patient._

_Son temps viendrait._

_Soupirant doucement, il brisa toute connexion avec l'adoratrice et décida d'aller dormir._

_ØØØØØØØØØØ_

**_Quelques semaines plus tard..._**

Ce matin-là, Tiélan venait de finir l'entretien des quartiers du Commandant.

Tranquilles et désertés, ces lieux étaient devenus, quand son Maître était absent, une sorte de havre de paix pour la jeune fille.

Elle savait avoir du temps avant de retourner à la cantine pour partager plus tard son repas avec Loana.

Elle prit donc quelques minutes pour passer rêveusement son doigt sur les couvertures de cuir des livres de la précieuse collection du Commandant.

La madria lui avait dit qu'il était interdit de les prendre et de les lire. Et bien qu'une bonne majorité des adorateurs de cette ruche ne savaient pas lire, du moins les écritures wraith ou Anciennes, les humains y vivant étaient soit illettrés ou bien possédaient leur propre langue écrite et parlée, inconnue des autres.

Mais Tiélan savait lire. La plupart des mantras dits à haute voix, des incantations récitées lors de leurs périodes de méditation dans le sanctuaire de Kélowna originaient de la langue des Anciens. Non pas de la langue actuelle que tout le monde ou presque connaissait dans la galaxie de Pégase, mais plutôt de cet ancien Lantéen que plus personne n'utilisait de nos jours.

Saisissant l'un des bouquins, saoulée par l'odeur familière et chaleureuse de sa vieille jaquette de cuir, la jeune fille passa le livre sous son nez pour mieux en respirer les effluves de peau animale et en apprécier la sensation de chaleur sous sa main.

Sans trop penser aux conséquences, elle ouvrit le livre dont les pages étaient recouvertes de lettres à très gros caractères. Un signet fait également de cuir marquait la page où le lecteur s'était rendu.

Elle se rendit compte que l'ouvrage était en wraith et parlait des différents tatouages et de leur signification.

Oui, Tiélan connaissait le langage wraith!

C'est parce qu'il était étrangement proche dans son lettrage à la langue la plus ancienne des Anciens. Ce qui l'avait surpris, la première fois où elle avait jeté un oeil sur un écran d'ordinateur qu'utilisait son ancien Maître.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un oeil furtif, reconnaissant des similitudes avec la langue ancienne qu'elle connaissait bien. Lorsque son Maître quittait ses quartiers sans se donner la peine de fermer l'écran de son ordinateur, il était arrivé à Tiélan d'aller y fouiner et de se planter devant, tentant de décrypter certains des symboles du langage wraith...

Mais pour le moment, elle était intriguée et fascinée par les images des somptueux tatouages et des inscriptions tout au bas, décrivant non seulement le procédé mais la signification du tatouage et surtout à quel genre d'individu il était destiné, car tous les wraith ne se trouvaient pas méritants au même rang pour l'honneur de recevoir tel ou tel symbole, gravé sur leur peau verte!

Il lui était laborieux de tenter de deviner les écritures wraith, car même si les lettres avaient de grandes similitudes avec le langage le plus ancien des Lantéens, les caractères étaient écrits en larges lettres étirées et calligraphiées différemment de l'ancien. Elle ne reconnaissait pas au moins la moitié des lettres.

Tiélan était si captivée par sa lecture, que tous ses sens wraith ne saisirent absolument pas l'approche de son Maître à la porte de ses quartiers...

_)( )( )( )( )( )(_

_Les portes des appartements de Guide s'ouvrirent sous son commandement mental alors que le Commandant regagnait ses quartiers._

_Il sentit la présence de son adoratrice mais bloqua son propre esprit. _

_Ce petit jeu l'amusait toujours; il souhaitait également savoir si Tiélan pratiquait souvent son Don, dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jour percer sa présence?...même s'il la lui dissimulait plus facilement, étant bien plus fort à ce petit jeu-là qu'elle._

_Le Don en effet pouvait se pratiquer; c'était une habitude progressive que d'élever ses propres murs pour empêcher un autre individu de connaître vos pensées._

_Mais on pouvait aussi devenir assez habile à percevoir un wraith, même si ce dernier ne voulait pas faire connaître sa présence._

_Même si la portion d'ADN wraith que possédait le jeune fille était en l'occurrence faible, l'habitude qu'avait Tiélan de la présence spirituelle autour d'elle en la personne de son Maître devrait dans l'avenir lui permettre petit à petit de parvenir à le localiser...mais ceci, si elle le voulait bien._

_Il savait qu'elle était consciente de son Don depuis peu de temps. Pourtant elle ne s'en était servi que pour pressentir ses pourchassants wraith lorsqu'elle était relâchée en tant que runner._

_Dans ce contexte, son ancien Maître et les autres wraith qui la chassaient n'avaient jamais abrité leur esprit car ils souhaitaient que leur proie ait une longueur d'avance en les "sentant" dans l'environnement, leur propre besoin de la rattraper exacerbé, leurs habiletés à la chasse d'une proie devant être travaillées, améliorées. Attraper cette proie de choix en valait alors plus la peine que pour l'humain moyen qui ne possédait point ce Don de préhension de la présence wraith..._

C'est au pas de la porte de son salon que Guide la vit enfin. Elle était tellement absorbée par la lecture d'un des livres de sa collection qu'elle n'avait pas du tout décelé la présence du Maître des lieux.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant? demanda le wraith d'une voix amusée, sur le ton velouté qu'il utilisait souvent avec elle lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur.

Tiélan sursauta, échappant presque le livre sur les tatouages dans lequel elle était si absorbée précédemment.

"Comment avait-elle pu oublier une des règles de la madria, soit ne pas toucher à ses livres autrement que pour les épousseter et les replacer en ordre? Ce qui voulait dire ne jamais les lire. Elle allait être punie, ça c'est sûr!" se dit-elle.

Même si en ce moment, le Commandant trottait vers elle avec ce sourire presque bienveillant, cette lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux...

- Je...je...suis désolée, fit-elle en remettant hâtivement l'ouvrage à sa place sur la tablette. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, Maître.

Mais elle était si nerveuse que le signet de cuir tomba. Tiélan pâlit, se penchant vivement pour le ramasser.

Mais quand elle se releva, le wraith avait repris le livre d'une main et saisit son poignet de l'autre, ouvrant lentement sa paume pour en extraire le signet.

Plusieurs secondes lancinantes suivirent où Tiélan lutta pour cacher la peur dans ses yeux et dans toute sa silhouette rigide.

Elle y réussit enfin.

- N'aies pas peur, dit Guide d'un ton bas avec encore une fois ce ton velouté, avenant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir...je veux simplement voir ce que tu lisais.

Il ouvrit le volume pour replacer le signet à la page que regardait la jeune fille.

Bien que ce livre soit plein d'images sur les tatouages, il y avait quand même amplement de texte en wraith pour expliquer les différentes significations des tatouages et les façons plus ou moins élaborées de les exécuter.

Pendant les quelques secondes où il avait observé Tiélan en train de consulter ce livre, il avait vu dans son esprit qu'elle comprenait au moins à moitié le texte.

Il en fut surpris. Les habitants des différents mondes de Pégase n'étaient pas réellement instruits, du moins si peu! Et lorsqu'ils l'étaient, la majorité n'avait passé dans leurs écoles qu'un court laps de temps, leur priorité étant de se préparer au combat, de faire du commerce ou bien de bâtir, cultiver, récolter. Certains pouvaient lire et écrire, mais il s'agissait de la langue la plus récente des Anciens, partagée partout dans la galaxie, ou bien du propre patois de leur coin de pays.

Mais jamais aucun d'eux n'auraient pu apprendre le wraith...

- Tu sais lire, Tiélan? demanda brusquement Guide, toute expression bienveillante s'effaçant sur ses traits. Et je crois que tu connais le wraith...

Il était inutile de nier. Le Commandant pouvait fouiller sans merci dans son esprit. Tiélan opta pour la vérité.

Même si le Maître avait prétendu qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur de représailles, Tiélan savait que regarder les images d'un livre était une chose, mais comprendre le langage secret des wraith devait sûrement être une faute grave!

- Ou...oui. Du moins, je comprends un peu mais pas tout...même pas la moitié.

- Et comment as-tu eu accès à cette connaissance? demanda Guide, son ton si neutre et si bas que Tiélan frémit, incapable de lire en lui s'il était mécontent ou pas.

_"Idiote, mais bien sûr qu'il doit être mécontent!" _se dit-elle._ Aucun humain n'est sensé être capable de lire le wraith!"_

Ce que fit alors Tiélan fut de tourner les pages du livre jusqu'à arriver à un long paragraphe remplis des caractères longs et serrés de l'écriture wraith et de pointer son doigt sur un mot contenant au moins trois voyelles.

- Vous voyez, j'ai appris très jeune à l'école la première version de l'écriture des Anciens, car sur mon monde nous nous servons uniquement de cette langue ancienne pour nos textes et nos mantras pendant les séances de méditation. Et j'ai découvert que les voyelles wraith ont la même base que le vieux langage Ancien! J'ai réussi alors à mémoriser les voyelles wraith. Il ne m'est resté ensuite qu'à tenter de deviner quelques mots et une fois cela réussi, j'ai pu réussir à les replacer dans le contexte du texte, à mémoriser ensuite les différentes consonnes qui sont bien différentes de l'Ancien. Mais je...je n'ai hélas pas pu comprendre plus de la moitié de votre langue jusqu'ici. C'est...difficile et laborieux. Mais vous voyez? J'ai réussi par exemple à comprendre les mots simples: Celui-ci signifie _"dévotion"._ Enfin, je crois.

Elle pointait l'écriture décrivant le tatouage juste au-dessus. Guide lui montra quelques autres tatouages et elle récita presque parfaitement le bon nom de ceux qu'il lui pointait, à part un seul qu'elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer.

- Ton accent est affreux et erroné, mais tu ne possèdes évidemment pas les cordes vocales wraith qui sont nécessaires à bien prononcer ces mots. Cependant, tu as compris exactement les caractères et tu ne t'es pas trompée sauf une seule fois sur ces noms.

Tiélan avait l'impression étrange d'être critiquée par un professeur méticuleux. Le wraith était même stupéfait et élogieux, cela transparaissait dans sa voix!

Pas du tout la réaction que la jeune adoratrice attendait...

- Par...contre, continua timidement Tiélan, un peu enhardie mais prudente, je ne comprends pas votre emploi des verbes...alors je ne les lis qu'au temps présent et j'espère un jour deviner les temps passés et futurs et...

Sa voix mourut soudain et elle rougit, abaissant ses longs cils châtains sur ses yeux pour cacher son embarras mais surtout sa peur.  
Elle avait été assez audacieuse pour prétendre qu'il y aurait un futur dans son apprentissage de la langue wraith alors que le Maître allait bien plus sûrement le lui interdire et ensuite la punir!

Guide l'observa pendant une minute sans dire mot. Il était perplexe et un peu mécontent bien sûr, mais son intention n'était pas de la châtier.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, fit-il enfin d'une voix sèche et autoritaire. Comment as-tu pu avoir accès à cette connaissance? Je serais très surpris que ton ancien Maître t'ait enseigné notre langage de son plein gré. Ce n'était pas du tout un être ouvert d'esprit!

Tiélan leva brièvement les yeux sur le regard sévère du wraith.

Elle n'arrivait plus à le suivre. Il semblait implacable, voire outré, mais elle percevait dans son esprit une humeur légère et amusée.

- J'avoue avoir jeté un oeil de temps à autre sur ses logiciels écrits en langue wraith lorsqu'il oubliait de fermer les fenêtres de son ordinateur, dit Tiélan, baissant les yeux à nouveau.

- Je crois que d'apprendre une langue demande plus que de simplement "jeter un oeil"...dit le Commandant, cette fois-ci clairement narquois.

- Je...je n'ai rien appris sur les protocoles de sécurité ou des informations cruciales! Il n'aurait jamais permis que de telles informations soient laissées à la vue de tous! dit la jeune fille d'une voix embarrassée. Mais...je m'ennuyais et quand j'ai réalisé que votre langue est assez similaire aux premières versions du langage Ancien, alors j'ai voulu en apprendre plus...

Il y eut un silence, pesant pour Tiélan. Mais Guide était devenu songeur, marchant nonchalamment de long en large, semblant hésiter avant finalement de prendre une décision.

Il replaça lui-même l'ouvrage dans l'étagère puis il saisit doucement le poignet de son adoratrice, l'amenant devant un des piédestals supportant un de ces ordinateurs personnels, ordonnant d'une voix tranquille à la jeune fille de s'asseoir sur le banc devant. Derrière elle, il la contourna de son bras et sa main vint presser quelques boutons, les symboles en langage wraith commençant aussitôt à chuter de haut en bas sur l'écran de couleur vert pâle.

Ralentissant volontairement le flot, une ligne spécifique des symboles s'arrêta et Guide appuya dessus, faisant apparaître ce qui ressemblait à un programme d'apprentissage.

- Je te donne accès dès à présent à cet ordinateur, mais _JUSTE_ à celui-ci. À partir de ce jour, quand tes corvées seront terminées, je m'attends à ce que tu passes au moins deux heures par jour à apprendre ce qui te manque dans ta connaissance du langage wraith...

Guide eut le plaisir de voir le visage souvent indifférent et absent de Tiélan se couvrir de stupéfaction, ses yeux s'agrandissant soudain, sa mâchoire tombant sous le poids de la surprise totale.

- Vous...vous m'ordonnez de...d'apprendre votre langue? Mais...je...je croyais que c'était to...totalement interdit!? Que vous alliez me...punir, finit par articuler péniblement la jeune adoratrice, bégayant.

- Habituellement, c'est interdit en effet, dit Guide qui se régalait de la déconfiture de la jeune fille. Mais tu es intelligente et tu sembles apprendre vite, Tiélan...je vois en toi du potentiel non encore exploité et je vais probablement avoir besoin de tes services en ce sens tôt ou tard. Tu connais bien la langue ancienne, et même sa toute première version, ce qui est très rare. J'ai ici des programmes informatisés et des livres qui auraient besoin d'être traduits en wraith...donc, il serait pertinent que tu apprennes le langage de mon espèce. Je vais te donner un mot de passe unique pour que tu aies accès à ce programme d'apprentissage. Le premier niveau correspond à celui d'un jeune enfant wraith qui commence à peine sa formation linguistique. Si tu te crois assez ferrée pour passer rapidement cette étape, tu pourras te rendre au niveau II et ensuite au troisième. Je crois personnellement que c'est au niveau III que tes connaissances te placent. Je passerai du temps avec toi chaque soir pour te faire lire un passage d'un livre écrit en wraith, que tu devras ensuite me traduite en langage ancien. Si je vois que tu fais suffisamment de progrès, tu pourras ne passer qu'une heure par jour à ces leçons quand je te jugerai prête. Tu disais t'ennuyer? Alors nous allons occuper ton temps à acquérir un bagage linguistique utile pour de futures missions...

- Des futures missions!? ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier la jeune adoratrice, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur de plaisir, mais elle recouvrit tout de suite ses traits d'un air prudent et soumis, ne désirant pas trop faire voir à quel point elle voulait retourner dans le monde extérieur.

Mais c'était trop tard évidemment. Son exaltation et son ardent désir de partir hors monde transparaissaient tant dans son esprit que Guide eut un sourire un peu goguenard, reprenant ensuite une expression sombre avant de répondre:

- Oui, j'y songe...mais pas la peine de t'enflammer trop vite, _Tiélannnnn_. Tu es loin d'être prête! Tu dois d'abord maîtriser notre langue et aussi, apprendre à te battre pour pouvoir te défendre efficacement.

- Mais Maître, je sais me battre! J'ai appris étant toute jeune sur Kélowna et j'ai aussi reçu des techniques d'un compagnon runner tout comme moi...je sais piéger et tuer des wraith...

La voix fière et orgueilleuse de Tiélan se tut soudain. Elle rougit et pâlit, réalisant qu'elle se vantait de ce qui pourrait être vu par son nouveau Maître comme une arrogance insupportable, ce qui exigerait une réprimande immédiate.

Mais pour la seconde fois cette journée-là, le Commandant surprit Tiélan en le levant pas la main sur elle, ne pénétrant pas violemment dans son esprit pour la châtier de son insolence. Il la regardait plutôt gravement, la détaillant d'un regard évaluateur, ne mettant pas du tout en doute ses dires.

- J'imagine que tu es un individu exceptionnel en effet, si ton ancien Maître t'a choisie, _toi, une femelle humaine_, pour t'implanter et de transformer en runner! Cependant, jeune fille...piéger des wraith pour les tuer ce n'est rien à côté d'un combat corps-à-corps rapproché où tes chances sont entre très minces à nulles de remporter la victoire contre un individu wraith bien nourri!

Tiélan n'avait pas fait preuve de défiance envers son Maître depuis longtemps.

Mais enhardie par l'ouverture exceptionnelle du Commandant qui désirait lui apprendre sa propre langue et peut-être l'envoyer en mission, elle eut l'audace de lui lancer une provocation, craignant mais désirant également une réponse à ce qu'elle s'était demandée depuis le début...au moment où ce nouveau Maître était entré en possession de sa nouvelle adoratrice:

- Eh bien Maître, il n'en tient qu'à vous de tester mes habiletés au combat! Mais surtout à courir. Pourquoi ne pas m'utiliser comme runner? Relâchez-moi sur un monde et pourchassez-moi, seul ou avec vos frères!

L'expression sur le visage de Guide se ferma immédiatement. Il leva rapidement ses mains, saisissant les poignets de Tiélan et la tirant de nouveau sur ses pieds, la retournant pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

- N'oublies pas ta place, humaine! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, plantant le regard de deux yeux féroces dans ceux de Tiélan.

Elle avait eu un sursaut de peur mais sa tendance naturelle à la rébellion lui fit soutenir calmement et fièrement le regard de son Maître.

- Je vous demande pardon Maître...je ne l'oublies pas, dit-elle d'un ton uni, dénué de toute bravade. Je me demande juste pourquoi vous n'avez jamais songé à m'utiliser ainsi, puisque être runner était la seule fonction que je tenais auparavant auprès de mon ancien Maître...? Saviez-vous que j'avais tué sept wraith à moi toute seule, dont son Second?

Ces dernières paroles avaient été prononcées d'un ton beaucoup moins humble.

- Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, tuer à distance à l'aide d'un piège et rencontrer un wraith dans un combat face-à-face sont deux choses totalement différentes. Je ne connais qu'un seul runner qui ait pu réussir cet exploit et c'est un mâle, et non une faible femelle comme toi!

Tiélan mourait d'envie de savoir quel était le nom de ce runner extraordinaire, et aussi s'il était encore en vie? Mais elle resta silencieuse, abaissant sa tête pour accepter humblement le commentaire de son Maître, prononcé d'un ton mécontent et hautain.

- En temps et lieu cependant, je t'enverrai te faire entraîner auprès de Jarek...il est le meilleur parmi mes adorateurs humains et il pourra t'enseigner quelques techniques efficaces mais requérant force et agilité.

_"Jarek? _pensa Tiélan._ N'était-ce pas de ce même adorateur que cette chipie d'Allyria avait reçu son entraînement d'experte au combat corps-à-corps et à l'arme blanche?"_

- Cela dit, continuait son Maître, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'utiliser comme runner. J'en possède déjà deux et bien que plus jeune, j'ai rejoint souvent mes frères wraith dans le but de donner la chasse à un runner, aujourd'hui j'ai suffisamment raffiné mes propres habiletés prédatrices de chasseur pour ne plus avoir besoin de cette activité que je trouve maintenant inutile et plutôt primitive, à moins qu'elle ne serve à entraîner nos jeunes recrues wraith encore malhabiles à bien utiliser leur savoir-faire. Désolé de te décevoir! dit le wraith d'un ton faussement navré, mais je ne vais certes pas abîmer ton délicieux corps de cette façon plutôt barbare, ma petite adoratrice!

Et voilà que Tiélan était de nouveau un objet! se dit-elle, dépitée.

_Alors que plus tôt, il l'avait qualifiée d'être intelligent et exceptionnel!_

Guide la lâcha soudain mais pas avant de l'avoir ramenée sur le siège faisant face à l'ordinateur des archives.

Puis tout aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait rabrouée, le Commandant redevint calme et concentré.

Il pointa du doigt une sorte de protubérance d'un orange brillant sur la gauche de l'écran.

- Si tu parles là-dedans, des mots apparaîtront sur l'écran...tu pourras les apprendre par le biais du logiciel de traduction que tu actionnes ici par ces deux contrôles, fit-il en continuant à lui indiquer les endroits où appuyer. Tu ne possèdes pas les cordes vocales qui vont t'aider à bien prononcer le langage wraith, mais la partie audio va t'indiquer ton pourcentage de réussite à la prononciation des mots et lorsque tu auras atteint 70%, ce sera assez pour bien te faire comprendre.

Fascinée, Tiélan prenait mentalement en note les positions des contrôles du programme, se concentrant sur cette nouvelle tâche donnée par le Maître, trouvant qu'elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie alors qu'elle avait cru se gagner uniquement sa colère et une pénible réprimande.

- Je dois te laisser à ton nouvel apprentissage, déclara finalement le Commandant...j'ai du travail qui m'attend sur le pont de commandement.

Une fois que son Maître eut quitté, Tiélan s'attela à la tâche d'apprendre la langue wraith, se disant avec réticence que la madria avait finalement raison. Ce Commandant était différent des autres wraith, même unique dans sa façon d'agir envers son adoratrice.

Il la traitait de mieux en mieux, ceci si elle ne dépassait pas les bornes dans la défiance, bien sûr.

Ayant fini ses tâches du matin, Tiélan passa le reste de l'après-midi à la console, apprenant le langage wraith. Les mots individuels, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà toutes les voyelles et la plupart des consonnes, étaient plutôt faciles à décrypter.

Mais c'était la teneur du texte et les verbes dans la phrase qui s'avéraient plutôt difficiles. Elle aurait eu besoin d'une sorte de grammaire, quelque chose qui donnerait de la signification aux mots pris dans le contexte!

Mais bien qu'elle eut atteint le niveau III comme l'avait prédit le Maître, le programme était impitoyable et faisait travailler la logique et l'imagination de l'élève, refusant d'aller piger dans un dictionnaire quelconque pour aider, faisant plutôt travailler l'apprenti sans relâche par l'analyse des erreurs et un intraitable retour sur le début de la leçon, si trop d'erreurs étaient commises!

Tiélan y passa tout son temps libre, ce qui signifiait bien plus que les deux heures exigées par le Commandant.

La jeune fille était si enthousiaste et désireuse d'apprendre qu'elle ne réalisa que vers 16h00 qu'elle avait totalement oublié d'aller prendre le repas du midi! Même l'heure de la leçon de méditation de Loana avait été totalement oubliée.

Pigeant dans le bol de noix et de fruits qu'elle amenait régulièrement au Commandant, Tiélan se nourrit un peu, s'entêtant et continuant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe - de justesse!- au niveau IV du programme.

À la fin, fatiguée, elle sauvegarda le tout comme son Maître le lui avait montré, décidant de n'utiliser le programme vocal que pour la prochaine leçon.

Elle se hâta de rejoindre Loana qui devait être morte d'inquiétude! Cette dernière n'avait pas la permission de se rendre dans les longs couloirs menant aux appartements du Seigneur Commandant pour aller voir ce qui avait retenu son amie Tiélan.

ßßßßß

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

- Maintenant, j'aimerais t'entendre prononcer ce mot, dit Guide en pointant sur l'écran les caractères de sa propre langue.

Bien sagement, Tiélan articula le mot choisi par son Maître, soit "_soumission". S_on élocution était rendue difficile par la prononciation ardue de cette langue.

Ce soir-là, tous les deux s'étaient retrouvés comme presque tous les soirs assis devant l'ordinateur et le programme d'apprentissage du langage wraith. Tiélan évidemment sur les genoux du Commandant.

Étudier cette langue et apprendre à traduire l'Ancien en wraith était devenu le principal loisir de la jeune adoratrice, une fois que ses tâches de la journée étaient terminées.

Guide l'avait même exemptée de la plupart des corvées communautaires que lui confiait la madria, préférant la voir étudier le wraith, ses habiletés linguistiques l'ayant impressionné grandement depuis le tout début.

- Maintenant, répètes cette phrase, continua Guide, prononçant les mots: _"Je suis soumise à la volonté et aux désirs de mon Maître"_ martelé de son fort accent wraith, la prononciation en étant rendue naturelle par ses cordes vocales redoublées.

Obéissante, Tiélan répéta plutôt gauchement la phrase, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Le choix de cette phrase...c'est pour me provoquer, avouez-le! dit finalement la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé mais une lueur amusée au fond de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Guide lui fit ce petit sourire sibyllin qu'il lui dédiait souvent depuis quelques temps.

- J'ai fait le choix de cette phrase plutôt à cause de la consonance des mots en wraith. Je suis sûr que vous avez la même façon de pratiquer dans votre langage! Apprendre une suite de mots plus difficiles à prononcer, pour que l'élève s'exerce et atteigne plus vite un autre niveau dans la connaissance. Le professeur doit s'assurer que son apprenti performe!

Tiélan haussa les épaules avec un petit soupir, lui concédant ce point. Mais elle voyait bien la lueur de malice dans ses yeux couleur d'ambre.

Elle n'allait pas rétorquer là-dessus alors qu'elle savait bien que le wraith la manipulait et s'amusait lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère! Alors elle décida de ne pas s'offusquer de cette taquinerie.

- Et...aies-je performé? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Mmmm. fit Guide. Ton assimilation de nos mots et de notre grammaire est vraiment remarquable. Tu apprends incroyablement vite, je dirais presque aussi vite qu'un très jeune wraith. Cependant, ton accent est déplorable mais il est très difficile de bien prononcer nos mots en wraith pour une humaine...donc malgré ce point, oui, tu performes d'une façon plus qu'acceptable...

- Mais pourquoi m'apprendre à parler le wraith, si de toute façon un humain ne pourra jamais vraiment bien articuler la langue de votre espèce? Puisque votre désir est surtout de me voir traduire le wraith en langue ancienne, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que je le parle...sauf votre respect! dit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux, prudente.

Guide prit quelques secondes pour apprécier ce nouvel aspect de son adoratrice. Calme, docile, humble, avide d'apprendre et pleine de révérence!

Leur relation s'était lentement améliorée avait-il noté, même si Tiélan se réfugiait toujours promptement dans sa bulle intime lorsque son Maître la prenait. Il la laissait folâtrer dans son jardin secret, c'est-à-dire dans son passé sur Kélowna, observant de loin ce qu'elle lui laissait voir, mais se concentrant surtout sur le plaisir qu'il tirait de ce jeune corps souple, mince, musclé, de la chaleur et de l'odeur délicieuse montant des fluides de son sexe.

Revenant au présent, le wraith saisit doucement le menton de Tiélan entre deux doigts et releva sa tête. Les longues franges fournies de ses cils se relevèrent, lui laissant voir ses yeux azurs, emplis de confusion.

- Ta question est pertinente. Nous dirons que parler le wraith pourra te servir, lors de certaines missions. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, si jamais une autre faction de mon espèce croise ton chemin, car on ne sait jamais quand une cueillette pourrait avoir lieu! Hors, il existe une entente qui est généralement respectée entre les différentes ruches. Advenant le cas qu'un humain est capturé et se révèle être un adorateur d'une autre faction envoyé en mission comme espion, si cet adorateur prononce un certain mot de passe, il ne sera pas inquiété et pourra librement s'en aller et retourner vers son Maître. Et si tu sais prononcer raisonnablement certaines phrases dans notre langue, alors le chef de l'autre faction comprendra que tu méritais l'honneur d'apprendre le wraith. Ce sera aussi une façon de communiquer par la porte des étoiles avec un de mes subalternes, si jamais tu dois lui relier de l'information...car vous serez à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes humaines en utilisant la langue wraith.

Tout cela était excitant, se dit Tiélan qui comprenait de plus en plus qu'elle partirait un jour ou l'autre en mission pour de vrai! Si elle avait été sceptique au tout début lorsque son Maître lui avait fait miroiter cette possibilité, maintenant elle le croyait de plus en plus!

Mais une ombre était passée pendant les explications du Commandant, levant en elle une nouvelle inquiétude lorsqu'il avait mentionné quelque chose...

- Vous avez parlé de cette entente "généralement respectée", dit prudemment la jeune adoratrice. Cela veut dire que si j'ai la malchance de croiser une faction ennemie wraith, ils pourraient décider de me tuer tout de suite ou de me mettre dans un cocon en vue de servir plus tard de nourriture? Ce n'est pas une entente unanime qu'ils vont _tous_ respecter n'est-ce-pas?

Guide la regarda gravement.

- En effet, partir en mission comporte toujours des risques. Tu es une runner et tu as été entraînée à piéger des wraith. Tu peux les fuir, vu que tu pressens d'avance leur présence. Je crois que cela te donne un très grand avantage, comparé à mes autres espions qui ne possèdent pas le Don! Cela dit, ce n'est pas de ma propre espèce dont je suis inquiet, mais plutôt de ceux de ton espèce. Tu devras faire grandement preuve de prudence et ne faire confiance à personne! Tu es intelligente, tu cours vite, tu as une excellente mémoire et un bon sens de l'observation. Je crois aussi que l'atout appréciable de ta beauté va mettre les hommes en confiance et ils vont sûrement te confier plus facilement des choses intéressantes, plutôt qu'à un mâle humain...

Les yeux de Tiélan s'étaient allumés. La jeune fille avait été bien évidemment déçue en apprenant que son Maître n'avait pas du tout l'intention de l'utiliser en tant que runner, mais la perspective de partir en mission d'espionnage était maintenant quelque chose qu'elle avait vraiment hâte d'expérimenter.

De là son désir d'apprendre bien vite la langue wraith et de ne surtout pas déplaire au Commandant, évitant de se retrouver avec une interdiction définitive de partir en guise de punition!

- Quand est-ce que je pars? ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire d'une voix aussi enthousiaste que celle d'un enfant qui avait hâte de recevoir son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Guide eut un sourire bienveillant, passant paresseusement un doigt le long de la joue et de la mâchoire de son adoratrice.

- Il te reste une habileté à acquérir avant que je ne songe à t'envoyer en mission...et justement, comme tu pourrais tomber sur des humains malintentionnés qui pourraient vouloir te faire parler ou bien t'éliminer s'il découvre ce que tu es, nous ne pouvons absolument pas négliger ce dernier élément.

Tiélan se souvint que son Maître lui avait parlé d'un entraînement intensif sous la vigile de Jarek, son meilleur élément parmi les mâles adorateurs.

Mais jusqu'à date, il ne l'avait pas encore envoyée dans l'arène avec cet homme.

- Vous voulez que j'acquière assez d'aisance dans le combat corps-à-corps, dit la jeune fille.

- Pas seulement de l'aisance. Il faut que tu sois la meilleure! Il faut que tu apprennes à vaincre un humain mais aussi un wraith, si jamais tu te retrouves face à face avec un de mes frères trop affamé pour respecter notre entente entre factions.

- Je...je n'y arriverai jamais! suffoqua soudain la jeune fille. Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'il était impossible pour un humain, en particulier une femme, de vaincre un wraith en confrontation rapprochée, face à face!

Guide sourit de nouveau. Il était déjà concentrée sur la tâche de débarrasser la jeune fille de sa robe de nuit, avide de voir son corps nu.

Avant de jouir de la douce et frêle chair de son humaine, respirant déjà à travers ses fentes sensorielles la fragrance délicate et exquise de son parfum naturel, le wraith leva les yeux sur Tiélan et lui répondit:

- Il y a des façons d'y arriver...que Jarek va t'enseigner. Je te crois assez forte et alerte pour y arriver, cela si tu obéis totalement à ton maître d'arme. Tu apprendras aussi le combat à l'arme blanche. Et quand je te jugerai suffisamment prête, c'est avec moi que tu poursuivras ton entraînement, Tiélan...

Tiélan eut soudain une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, relevant le menton et se libérant ainsi de l'emprise du wraith, plissant sa bouche, osant le provoquer...ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps:

- Oh...eh bien Maître, si c'est ce que vous désirez...? Mais je pourrais vous surprendre et devenir assez habile, risquant ainsi peut-être de vous blesser...voire même de vous tuer.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait lancé vraiment cette menace! Même si son ton avait été taquin, provocateur mais amusé, comme si c'était une blague...

Mais le wraith choisit simplement de sourire plus largement, lui montrant les rangées impressionnantes de ses dents de requin.

- Oh mais je compte bien trouver en toi de la résistance et du défi, ma jeune humaine! Tu pourras bien sûr m'attaquer pleinement, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne réussisses qu'à peine à m'effleurer...si tu le peux!

Tiélan rit légèrement de l'arrogance de son Maître, mais aussi du plaisir évident de son anticipation à la dompter à sa façon.

Le doux rire de la jeune fille fut comme du cristal légèrement agité par le vent aux oreilles de Guide. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'elle riait aussi librement depuis qu'elle était sa prisonnière.

Tiélan s'en aperçut aussi car tous ses traits s'assombrirent et sa bouche se plissa de nouveau en un pli contrarié, cette contrariété dirigée surtout contre elle-même.

Son regard se détourna lorsque le Maître dégagea avidement des plis de sa robe deux beaux seins bien ronds qu'il commença à pétrir avec un air gourmand, plongeant en même temps son autre main plus bas et se penchant pour mordiller impatiemment la peau fragile de sa gorge.

Tiélan avait reprit son expression lointaine, indifférente. Son esprit déjà rendu ailleurs...

ßßßßß

- Quelles sont les trois bases du combat corps-à-corps? dit Jarek de sa voix tranquille et unie.

Tiélan, elle, était à bout de souffle.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle pratiquait l'art du combat avec le plus formidable guerrier humain de ce vaisseau-ruche!

Était-ce son esprit de rébellion, sa force mentale extraordinaire pratiquée par des années de méditation, son entêtement à ne pas vouloir admettre la défaite?

Parce que la jeune fille n'avait montré aucun désir de se soumettre et de demander grâce, même si tous les muscles de son corps criaient fatigue. Malgré les nombreuses contusions qui s'étalaient déjà sur la surface de sa peau, son corps ayant déjà chuté d'innombrables fois et ayant reçu des coups répétés, même si elle était une femme et son professeur un homme.

Éloignant le brouillard déplaisant de la douleur physique dans sa tête, Tiélan ânonna d'un ton haletant et fatigué la réponse exigée:

- L'Attaque...la...F..force et la Dé...défense! expira-t-elle après avoir pris une grande respiration pour rassembler son énergie, même si les côtes recouvrant ses poumons lui faisaient terriblement mal après le gonflement de sa cage thoracique pour attirer l'air à l'intérieur de ses poumons.

Elle grimaça, regardant son professeur résolument dans les yeux, se tenant sur ses gardes, attendant le prochain mouvement d'attaque qui viendrait sûrement dans quelques secondes.

Jarek se promenait nonchalamment devant elle, toute son attitude indifférente, presque apathique, trahie cependant par la lueur intense dans ses yeux.

- Oui...l'Attaque. Tu es loin de la maîtriser jeune fille. Mais c'est normal, cela prend du temps! La Force?...n'en parlons pas. Malgré ton passé de runner, tu ne peux encore compétitionner avec la force physique d'un mâle humain, alors il va sans dire que celle d'un mâle wraith...?

Il laissa sa phrase volontairement en suspension mais il n'y avait ni moquerie ni condescendance dans son attitude et sa voix.

- La Défense, continua l'homme en tournant lentement sur lui-même pour reprendre sa position d'attaque, se préparant à se lancer sur Tiélan, l'encerclant paresseusement mais aussi sûrement qu'un grand prédateur sûr de lui. Tu peux te vanter jeune fille d'avoir performé grandement dans ce domaine depuis ces quatre semaines d'entraînement, mais cela ne peut suffire.

- Je sais...dit Tiélan d'une voix humble, ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux de son professeur.

Elle observait Jarek avec circonspection.

Il était difficile de donner un âge précis à l'adorateur qui avait sûrement reçu plusieurs fois le Cadeau de Vie. Elle lui donnait toutefois le début quarantaine.

Il était torse nu, grand, musclé, mais pas aussi formidablement que l'avait été Kyrik. Son crâne était totalement rasé et décoré de multiples tatouages, la plupart écrits en langage wraith, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était mérité le respect de ses Maîtres wraith, ce qui n'était pas peu dire!

Il portait un petit collier de barbe courte et noire, qui aurait été incongru chez un mâle tout autre que lui-même. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon, insondables. Si noirs qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer l'iris de la pupille, à moins qu'on ne soit qu'à un pouce de son visage. Sa bouche mince et pâle se relevait rarement en un sourire, sur des dents qu'il avait étonnamment aiguisé lui-même, imitant presque en cela la dentition d'un wraith.

Tiélan admirait et respectait son nouveau maître d'arme. Bien que présentement ils s'exerçaient au combat corps-à-corps, le temps viendrait où elle apprendrait également le combat à l'arme blanche et serait jugée ensuite suffisamment prête pour partir en mission hors monde...

Jarek ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter un commentaire mais c'était de toute évidence une ruse car il fonça si vite sur Tiélan que la jeune fille aurait pu le croire transformé en wraith en un instant!

Encore une fois elle fut soulevée dans les airs et alla atterrir plus loin contre le mur de la salle d'entraînement, tombant sur son bras gauche déjà enflé, malmené tant de fois. Elle serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur et réussit à se remettre rapidement sur ses jambes, sautant sur ses pieds et reculant du mur, avançant prudemment, se mettant tout de suite en position défensive.

- Concentres-toi Tiélan! répéta son professeur pour la énième fois. Cesses de penser au futur et reviens au présent. Observes ton opposant, essaies d'anticiper son prochain mouvement!

On aurait pu croire que cet humain possédait le don de télépathie! se dit la jeune fille. Il n'en était rien, il avait probablement juste lu sur les traits de son visage son enthousiasme et son désir ardent de partir en mission.

Tiélan réprima un commentaire cinglant, usant de toute sa force et sa concentration, obéissant à son entraîneur personnel.

- Nous pouvons arrêter si c'est ce que tu souhaites, dit alors Jarek d'une voix tentante. Cela fait plus d'une heure que nous nous entraînons...tu as besoin de repos.

- Pas question! dit Tiélan à travers ses dents serrées. Elle se jeta tout-à-coup par devant sur l'homme, réussissant à se saisir de son bras gauche qu'elle tordit par derrière selon la façon enseignée depuis des semaines, mouvement qu'elle avait dû subir sur elle-même bien trop de fois.

Le visage de Jarek ne montra aucune surprise à être ainsi maîtrisé. Bien que l'attaque de Tiélan avait été parfaitement réussie, il se libéra en un seul mouvement aisé, se débarrassant de la jeune fille en la saisissant avec l'aide de son autre bras, la faisant passer avec aisance par-dessus sa propre épaule.

Elle atterrit durement sur son séant, sur le plancher dur et froid de l'arène.

Mais elle souriait largement car elle avait réussi ce mouvement pour la première fois! Elle savait avoir pris Jarek par surprise et l'avoir impressionné.

En était témoin le petit sourire satisfait de Jarek qui vint lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Tiélan hésita, se demandant si ce n'était pas une autre ruse pour effectuer sur elle un autre mouvement d'attaque douloureux.

- Je dis que nous arrêtons, même si je te sais assez tenace et courageuse pour continuer, venait de décider l'homme. Je crois que le Commandant ne serait pas satisfait s'il découvrait que nous nous exerçons plus longuement et que nous avons dépassé depuis une semaine l'heure allouée pour ton entraînement.

Tiélan accepta donc le bras fort tendu de son maître d'arme, soupirant en pensant qu'en effet, il serait peut-être plus sage de se reposer car malgré les pratiques de combat intense et ses nombreuses contusions, les séances d'accouplement du soir avec son Maître ne lui étaient pas épargnées, malgré les nouvelles leçons.

Une fois sur pied, Tiélan se dirigea vers le support à serviettes et prit la sienne, tamponnant la sueur coulant de son visage sur son cou et le début de sa poitrine.

- Je note une légère amélioration dans ton entraînement, commenta Jarek en prenant sa propre serviette, essuyant son front malgré le peu de sueur le couvrant. Et même si cela prendra encore longtemps avant que tu n'arrives à accorder les trois bases du combat corps-à-corps pour enfin devenir une opposante de valeur, je dois toutefois dès demain commencer à t'enseigner deux autres tactiques qui vont surtout te servir, si jamais tu dois affronter un mâle wraith...

-...et qui sont? demanda la jeune fille, curieuse, marchant aux côtés de son professeur hors de l'arène en direction des quartiers communautaires.

- L'Esquive...et l'Économie de Mouvement, répondit Jarek.

Tiélan s'arrêta et le regarda, interloquée.

- Tu es de l'espèce humaine, plus faible car tu es femelle, commença à expliquer l'homme. Affronter directement un wraith équivaudrait à du suicide, car même un mâle très fort finirait pas se fatiguer au bout d'un moment et se faire dévorer. Alors ta force va résider dans l'esquive. Il faut d'abord tenter de sortir d'une situation où tu devrais affronter un wraith en cherchant une ouverture pour t'enfuir. Pendant ce temps, tu apprends à esquiver ses mouvements d'attaque, surtout ceux de sa main nourricière! Si tu n'as pas le choix et que tu es acculée dans un coin, économiser tous tes mouvements pour garder le plus possible ton énergie pour te défendre est la meilleure tactique. Lorsque tu auras commencé l'entraînement à l'arme blanche, je t'enseignerai où frapper pour tuer un wraith ou à tout le moins l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que tu puisses t'enfuir, avant qu'il ne s'autoguérisse et se régénère ensuite en prenant ta vie.

Tiélan reconnaissait que c'était de sages paroles.

Jarek allait lui enseigner non seulement à acquérir de la force, à se défendre elle-même, mais aussi à éviter l'affrontement direct avec un wraith. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais assez forte et rapide pour triompher en face-à-face, mais ce qu'il proposait était quand même quelque chose! Vaincre un wraith en résistant puis en fuyant, alors que la majorité des humains ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de rester figé et d'attendre la mort.

Cette vérité étant dite, elle se sentait maintenant plus solide à l'intérieur, comme si elle pourrait être toute aussi forte physiquement qu'elle ne l'était mentalement.

Elle salua son mentor comme on le lui avait enseigné au début en joignant les paumes de ses mains qu'elle leva au niveau de son menton, abaissant sa tête avec respect devant Jarek pour ensuite se diriger vers les douches communautaires.

Elle sentait son estomac protester vigoureusement. Après les tâches du matin dans les quartiers de son Maître et la séance journalière d'entraînement, son estomac se rappelait à elle et c'est sa faim qu'elle devrait satisfaire, après avoir lavé son corps contusionné.

ßßßßß

Tiélan laissa couler le filet d'eau chaude sur son corps amoché par les combats.

Le Commandant n'était pas venu la voir aujourd'hui.

Elle poussa un soupir dépité. Elle aurait bien aimé qu'il voit ce dernier mouvement où elle avait réussi à maîtriser Jarek, même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, le formidable entraîneur la débalançant tout de suite d'une manière nonchalante et facile.

Elle avait fait des progrès et cela en très peu de temps. Elle était endurante, tenace, ne se plaignant jamais des douleurs musculaires qui pouvaient durer des jours.

Elle sortit de la douche et tordit sa longue chevelure pour en essorer l'eau, l'entourant ensuite de sa serviette puis se saisissant d'une autre pour sécher son corps.

Pourquoi donc se préoccupait-elle tant de la présence de son Maître dans l'arène? sit alors Tiélan, reniflant d'une manière dérisoire, se moquant d'elle-même.

_"Depuis quand la présence et l'opinion de cette brute de wraith étaient-elles devenue si importantes?"_ se demanda la jeune fille pour la énième fois.

Un noeud de malaise s'installa dans son ventre et elle se mit à remettre ses vêtements brutalement et avec trop de hâte, déchirant même le tissu de l'épaule, poussant un soupir exaspéré parce qu'elle devrait réparer la tunique.

C'est que le wraith apparaissait souvent inopinément et parfois tel un chat guettant, restant dans les ombres, que ni Jarek ni Tiélan ne le remarquaient avant qu'il ne s'avance de l'endroit où il les regardait patiemment, faisant connaître sa présence. Mais pas un trait de son visage, pas un muscle de son corps ne trahissaient ce qu'il pensait.

Tiélan aurait aimé une parole d'encouragement, d'appréciation, ou du moins un petit son émanant de la grande silhouette du Commandant, un petit "mmmm" à peine soufflé pour au moins évaluer et souligner ses maigres victoires.

Mais non, le Commandant conservait sa face de plâtre et tournait ensuite sur ses talons, quittant l'arène sans un mot.

Et Tiélan rageait, souffrant en silence, bien plus que des coups traîtres et bien portés de son professeur.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas satisfait de toi, Tiélan...disait alors Jarek, ayant bien deviné la raison de son tourment. Simplement, c'est qu'il ne te juge pas suffisamment prête.

La jeune fille redoublait alors d'entêtement et d'acharnement, comme si elle voulait se punir elle-même.

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait été habituée dès son plus jeune âge aux encouragements de ses professeurs à l'école, aux paroles sévères mais bienveillantes de Nétayé qui savait reconnaître le progrès de ses élèves et les faire travailler au-delà même de leurs limites, qu'elle avait toujours eu le regard bon et tendre de Tiépi qui était toujours derrière elle, la soutenant comme une mère savait seule le faire?

Le Commandant était un wraith et non sa mère, et Jarek l'aurait simplement accusé de geindre et de ne pas savoir se concentrer suffisamment, démontrant ainsi de la faiblesse.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Alors que Tiélan se dirigeait vers les cuisines pour y rejoindre Loana, elle rumina encore sa déception de ne pas avoir reçu à tout le moins un regard approbateur de son Maître, à défaut d'une parole d'encouragement qui ne venait jamais.

Même le soir dans le grand lit du Commandant, il ne mentionnait absolument rien au sujet de ses sessions d'entraînement, se contentant de manipuler sans précaution particulière son pauvre corps qui lui semblait juste sortir de la férocité d'un champ de bataille.

Tiélan soupira, excédée.

_"Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais tant pour ça?"_ se dit-elle encore alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée auparavant de plaire ou non à son ancien Maître, indifférente et même dédaigneuse de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle.

_"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tiélan Quinn?"_ se morigéna-t-elle en grommelant à voix basse. _"Ce wraith se sert de toi non seulement au lit, mais il espère te transformer en une espèce de super-guerrière pour t'envoyer dans des missions sûrement périlleuses. Pourquoi donc te soucierais-tu de son approbation, de sa satisfaction à ton égard!? Mais tu es en train de perdre la tête, ma fille!" _

Arrivée aux cuisines, Tiélan se prit une assiette dans laquelle elle mit une pleine portion de cette viande grasse et plutôt quelconque question goût, peu importe la sauce dans laquelle elle baignait. On aurait dit une sorte de marmotte, mais même si c'était loin d'être le met préférée de la jeune fille, elle s'était servie copieusement car elle se mourait de faim. Elle accompagna sa viande de légumes et de pain en abondance, son entraînement lui demandant de se nourrir au maximum.

Elle fit signe à Loana de la rejoindre.

- Le tissu de l'épaulette de ta tunique est déchiré, dit la petite en s'assoyant en face d'elle avec sa propre assiette.

- Noooonnn, sans blague? Merci! grinça Tiélan d'une voix cinglante, trop excédée pour lui dire qu'elle le savait déjà.

Elle se mit à manger en silence, mastiquant sa viande comme une enragée.

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère? demanda Loana de sa petite voix flûtée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je suis en colère? grommela Tiélan en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Le fait que tu déchires agressivement cette viande de tes dents comme si elle était encore vivante, comme si tu voulais tuer cet animal une seconde fois?

Cela n'en prit pas plus à Tiélan qui déposa son morceau de viande et commença à se lamenter de son Maître. À quoi donc se faire une amie était-il utile, si ce n'était pas pour se plaindre à elle de ce qu'on lui faisait subir, chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire en face du wraith, de son maître d'arme et même des autres adoratrices, sous peine d'avoir l'air d'une faible petite fille pleurnicheuse?

Loana écouta patiemment, posant parfois sa main sur celle de Tiélan en hochant de la tête, plaçant de temps à autre une parole encourageante lorsque son amie devait respirer entre deux récriminations. Le Maître venait l'observer mais ne disait jamais un mot d'encouragement, son visage restait de marbre, ne trahissant jamais ni satisfaction ou mécontentement, pas la moindre parcelle d'éloge ou un peu d'approbation envers elle dans son attitude. Et le soir venu, elle n'était bien sûr pas exemptée des accouplements débridés qu'elle devait subir, cela malgré son corps meurtri par les séances journalières dans l'arène.

Se plaindre à son Maître et lui demander un répit aurait été une preuve de faiblesse et il aurait pu alors changer d'avis sur les missions hors monde, la jugeant peu digne finalement de l'y envoyer.

Loana lui prêtait une oreille bienveillante et Tiélan était si concentrée sur sa nouvelle vie et si centrée sur ses propres problèmes qu'elle ne voyait pas les cernes autour des yeux de la petite, les nouvelles contusions autour de ses poignets et la lueur triste dans ses yeux qui habituellement brillaient de cette luminosité enthousiaste en tout temps.

Tiélan ne voyait rien, ni les autres adoratrices. Ou si ces dernières voyaient quelque chose elle s'en fichaient totalement, comme la majorité des humains de la ruche qui était bien trop occupés à survivre.

La madria avait bien eu des doutes mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait approcher Loana pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la petite battait en retraite, refusant de se confier. Mirani lui demanda alors d'aller parler à Tiélan, mais Loana ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter son amie.

Mirani voulut alors parler à Tiélan pour l'alerter au sujet de la petite, mais l'adoratrice du Commandant était très occupée maintenant avec les leçons du soir dans les quartiers de son Maître et aussi très prise dans son entraînement au combat avec Jarek. On ne la voyait que rarement maintenant dans les aires communes des adoratrices, sauf aux cuisines pour y manger.

Et le soir, Tiélan s'affalait dans son lit et dormait autant qu'elle le pouvait avant une autre journée éprouvante d'apprentissage.

De sorte que Tiélan ne vit jamais venir l'horreur...et s'en voulut terriblement plus tard d'avoir négligé son amie Loana.

_()()()()()()()()_

Deux jours plus tard, Tiélan ne vit pas son amie Loana au réveil alors qu'elles avaient l'habitude d'aller déjeuner ensemble.

Elle ne s'inquiéta pas trop car elle avait dormi un peu plus tard et Loana avait peut-être simplement commencé plus tôt sa routine du matin!

Elle mangea donc seule et se dirigea ensuite vers les quartiers du Commandant pour commencer ses corvées habituelles.

Au bout d'un moment elle entendit courir à l'extérieur dans le corridor. Comme ce n'était pas le pas habituel, pesant et lourd des drones, elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait et sortit la tête à temps des doubles portes des appartements de son Maître pour voir arriver Assun à pas de course. Un peu essoufflée, l'adoratrice s'arrêta pile en face des grandes portes.

Tiélan fut surprise de la voir. Jamais un adorateur ne s'aventurait dans les quartiers des habitations des plus hauts officiers wraith, à moins qu'il n'en ait reçu l'ordre pour une raison précise.

Assun ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, avalant péniblement, semblant chercher ses mots, ses yeux bruns agrandis et apeurés.

- Assun...? demanda Tiélan, étonnée de la voir devant les quartiers du Seigneur Commandant.

Puis soudain, elle s'inquiéta.

- Tiélan, la madria m'a demandé de venir te chercher tout de suite! dit très vite la fille, sa voix haletante.

Elle regardait Tiélan comme si elle avait peur d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe!? dit Tiélan, son visage s'assombrissant, son humeur soudain teintée de l'angoisse visible de la fille.

- Viens vite! dit Assun d'une voix stridente en tournant les talons pour recommencer à courir, prenant le chemin inverse, n'attendant même pas de voir si Tiélan la suivrait.

Une boule de plomb tomba soudain dans l'estomac de Tiélan.

- Quelqu'un est blessé? On a besoin de moi? dit-elle en se mettant à courir derrière Assun qui avait pris le chemin secondaire menant aux quartiers des adoratrices, évitant ainsi de trouver sur leur chemin trop d'officiers et de drones wraith.

Peut-être en effet requérait-on ses services en tant que guérisseuse? se dit-elle.

Elles coururent ainsi pendant un bon cinq minutes, mais Assun refusa de répondre aux questions de Tiélan, la distançant même.

Une fois arrivées dans les aires communes des humains, Assun tourna carré vers le dortoir, mais le dépassa et s'arrêta plutôt devant la chambre de la madria.

- Mirani a besoin de moi? demanda Tiélan qui commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces mystères et du manque de réponse d'Assun, mais surtout de la panique dans les yeux de la fille.

Cette dernière hocha vigoureusement et négativement la tête.

Assun était d'habitude d'un calme olympien! Peu de chose pouvait l'ébranler, se dit Tiélan. Alors...cela devait être grave.

Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait pas vu Loana ce matin-là.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Loana! dit-elle soudain en agrippant le bras de l'adoratrice, ce qui fit sursauter cette dernière qui se dégagea vivement, faisant un pas en arrière.

- La madria te dira...murmura Assun, de plus en plus paniquée.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit arriver Mirani. Cette dernière avait le regard grave, son expression devenant à la fois tourmentée et pleine de compassion lorsqu'elle vit Tiélan.

Elle se pencha tout contre l'oreille d'Assun et Tiélan l'entendit murmurer: _"Vas à son chevet, nous te rejoindrons bientôt..."._

Tiélan n'en supporta pas plus.

- Va-t-on enfin me dire ce qui se passe? C'est Loana, n'est-ce-pas? dit-elle, souhaitant enfin savoir pourquoi Assun avait couru pour venir la chercher, tout autant qu'elle craignait ce qu'elle allait entendre.

- Ma pauvre petite...commença la madria en saisissant ses épaules. Il va te falloir être forte...

- Non. Arrêtez ça! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre commisération. Je veux juste qu'on me dise ce qui arrive avec Loana!

Car elle avait deviné qu'il s'agissait bien de son amie. Le regard lugubre et éploré de la madria ne la détrompa pas.

- Écoutes, Tiélan...cela arrive parfois. C'est injuste, mais cela fait partie des risques pour les humains de vivre sur un vaisseau-ruche! Je ne sais pourquoi mais le Maître de Loana l'a punie ce matin et...j'ai bien peur qu'il ne l'ait frappé si fort que...que...

La voix de la madria trembla et ses yeux déjà rougis se remplirent de larmes.

Tiélan ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se dégagea des bras de Mirani et la repoussa brusquement, comprenant que Loana avait dû être installée à quelque part dans les appartements de la madria.

- Attends Tiélan! l'appela Mirani. Il faut que...ce n'est pas beau à voir! J'aurais préféré que..-

Mais Tiélan avait déjà dépassé les appartements plus spacieux de la femme et se retrouva au pas de la porte de la petite antichambre où la madria prenait souvent soin d'une adoratrice, si cette dernière était malade.

La petite pièce était dans l'ombre, à peine éclairée par les lumières tamisées des murs. Elle devina un lit au fond et dessus, une frêle silhouette étendue, immobile.

Assun se leva vivement du petit banc où elle était assise, se reculant pour laisser de la place à Tiélan.

Tiélan se rua jusqu'au lit et son coeur s'arrêta de battre quelques secondes lorsqu'elle devina la forme ensanglantée de son amie.

- Loana! murmura-t-elle, sa voix étranglée.

Elle était soudain atterrée, paralysée, ayant même naïvement cru qu'elle s'était trompée, que Loana n'était pas cette chose triste et ensanglantée, étendue là, si vulnérable sur ce lit!

- Ti..é...lan...haleta la petite, levant avec difficulté sa main en direction de son amie.

Tiélan se précipita à ses côtés et saisit cette main. Mirani apparut de l'autre côté du lit avec une lampe pour mieux éclairer la scène.

Tiélan eut un haut-le-coeur qu'elle réprima bien vite en se ressaisissant, ne voulant surtout pas effrayer Loana ou lui montrer à quel point elle était effondrée de la voir ainsi.

Le corps de son amie n'était plus qu'une plaie vive...

Son visage surtout était frappant, ses traits à peine reconnaissables.

Si on ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Loana, Tiélan aurait cru voir une étrangère à moitié morte!

On avait arraché à pleine poignées des parties de la belle chevelure sombre et la peau sanguinolente du crâne se voyait à certains endroits. Sa mâchoire était brisée, ses lèvres tuméfiées, incapables de se refermer, laissant voir une dentition dont manquaient plusieurs dents. Le nez était brisé également, totalement écrasé.

Mais le pire était son oeil gauche, gonflé, fermé, un filet de sang coulant paresseusement et Tiélan comprit hélas qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'utilisation de cet oeil.

Mais l'autre oeil était bel et bien vivant, avec un éclair lumineux de reconnaissance et de joie lorsqu'elle vit apparaître son amie.

- Ne parles pas! dit Tiélan d'une voix qu'elle tenta de garder ferme, devinant qu'il était très pénible à son amie de prononcer une seule parole. Je suis là Loana, je suis là! lui assura-t-elle, broyant presque sa petite main frêle entre la sienne.

De son autre main elle descendit lentement et précautionneusement la mince couverture ensanglantée recouvrant le corps misérable de son amie. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui fit pousser un cri étranglé.

Tiélan avait été battue assez souvent pendant sa vie de runner, lorsqu'elle était le jouet impuissant de son ancien Maître...

….mais jamais aussi sauvagement!

La cage thoracique de la petite était écrasée, comme si quelqu'un s'en était donné à coeur joie en sautant dessus à pieds joints.

Cette blessure ainsi que le nez cassé rendaient la respiration de Loana difficile, sifflante, laborieuse à chaque fois qu'elle prenait une inspiration et expirait ensuite.

Son bas-ventre saignait de toute évidence. Tiélan ne voulut surtout pas savoir quelle sorte de jeu sadique et immonde s'y était tenu.

Sa jambe droite pendait à un angle bizarre, cassée à partir de la hanche. L'autre jambe n'était plus qu'un tas pitoyable, tant tous les os en étaient broyés.

Sur sa cuisse droite, Tiélan aperçut un bandage maladroitement fait, posé sur une longue estafilade qui devait avoir été faite par un doigt de garde wraith. Le sang accumulé sur le bandage était témoin que la plaie suintait encore.

Des morsures sauvages se voyaient ici et là sur ses bras et son cou, même sur ses seins, témoins de la férocité de cette attaque infâme et cruelle.

Tiélan était maintenant incapable d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Qui...qui a fait ça? demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, se tournant vivement vers la madria.

Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse, avant même que Mirani ne se décide à parler, baissant la tête, d'une voix tremblante et éplorée:

- C'est son Maître, le chef scientifique. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais je crois que depuis quelques temps, les choses recommençaient à mal aller pour cette pauvre petite...

Tiélan sentit la pression faible mais urgente de la main de Loana dans la sienne.

- C...sssest...ma...ma...f...aute! marmonna la petite.

Une rage aveugle saisit Tiélan. Une vague de colère monta dans sa gorge, l'oppressant violemment, tant elle était bouleversée de voir Loana ainsi.

Colère contre Loana qui mettait _encore_ le blâme sur elle, colère contre l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue et qui lui dictait la soumission, même contre le sort infâme de l'espèce humaine que les prédateurs wraith pouvaient dévorer impunément ou même battre ainsi à mort!

Colère aveugle contre ce Maître à la cruauté impitoyable et vaine. Si ce n'était qu'elle serait sûrement exécutée dans les minutes suivantes, Tiélan se serait saisie d'un des sabres d'entraînement appartenant à Jarek pour aller régler son sort à la bête féroce qui avait osé faire _**ça **_à son amie! Elle se fichait de mourir après, mais alors elle n'aurait plus été utile à son amie qui gisait là, souffrant le martyr.

Colère contre la madria et les adoratrices qui apparemment semblaient trouver que ce qui arrivait à Loana était «normal», même si visiblement elles étaient toutes sous le choc et très chagrinées.

Colère contre le monde entier...

Mais surtout, le plus gros de sa rage était contre elle-même...

….car elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle n'avait pas deviné que son amie souffrait en silence depuis un certain temps, ses problèmes avec son Maître ayant recommencé...et Loana qui n'avait rien voulu lui dire!

_«Trop occupée dans ton petit monde à apprendre le wraith et à apprendre à te défendre dans l'espoir absurde de partir en mission et de peut-être t'enfuir d'ici!» _se disait Tiélan, sanglotant ouvertement maintenant. _«Mais quelle amie tu fais!»._

_Et puis pourquoi n'avait-elle pas suivi sa propre règle qu'elle s'était créée et imposée, soit de ne **jamais **se faire d'amie sur la ruche? De ne s'attacher à personne?_

Encore une fois elle en avait la preuve: elle portait malheur à ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'elle aimait en retour...

Comme elle se détestait en ce moment!

- Ne...pleures...p..pas. marmonna Loana qui avait encore la force d'être désolée du chagrin qu'elle croyait causer à son amie.

Tiélan ravala le prochain sanglot, manquant presque s'étouffer avec la force de l'effort que cela lui prit.

Il n'était pas juste que cette petite souffre tant, alors que c'est Tiélan elle-même qui devrait être étendue là, elle qui pouvait en prendre, forte et robuste comme elle était, elle qui avait absurdement défier les wraith, depuis qu'elle était leur esclave malgré elle...

Non, _pas_ cette pauvre petite qui n'avait jamais méritée un tel sort, mais elle, _**si!**_

Sa rage se tourna soudain vers la madria et les autres adoratrices.

Assun et quelques autres filles étaient restées dans l'encadrement de la porte, témoins silencieux du spectacle, n'osant pas s'avancer ou même prononcer une parole.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas soigné mieux que cela? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pansement maladroit et plein de sang? Sa cuisse va s'infecter si on ne le change pas! Amenez-moi tout de suite de l'eau chaude, d'autres pansements propres et mes onguents! Assun, va au dortoir, tu sais où est mon lit, ramènes-moi mes affaires. Ma boîte est sous le lit et fais vite!

Assun tourna les talons et se mit à courir, sans se le faire dire deux fois.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas guérie après? murmura Tiélan.

Personne ne lui répondit et elle comprit soudain que c'était intentionnel, que le Maître de Loana avait refusé de lui accorder le Cadeau de Vie, la laissant s'éteindre dans ses souffrances, lentement, cruellement, voulant s'en débarrasser.

- Tiélan...dit la madria d'un ton doux et bas, tentant d'attirer l'attention de la runner. Nous l'avons lavée et avons fait de notre mieux pour ses blessures, mais c'est...inutile. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvée ainsi, j'ai demandé immédiatement à ce qu'un wraith vienne pour la soigner avec l'enzyme ou lui faire le Don de Vie, mais aucun n'est venu. Cela fait une bonne heure. Elle est en train de mourir, Tiélan...

Tiélan jaillit comme un ressort, furieuse que la madria parle ainsi devant la petite qui entendait tout.

- Ne dis pas cela! Il faut tenter quelque chose! Je vais la soigner, moi! siffla-t-elle agressivement, à quelques pouces du visage de Mirani.

Assun venait d'arriver avec un sac contenant ce dont Tiélan aurait besoin. Une autre fille arriva avec un grand bassin d'eau chaude. Tiélan se tourna vers Loana pour se consacrer complètement à elle dans les minutes qui suivirent.

- Tout va bien, murmura-t-elle tendrement en commençant par défaire le pansement de la cuisse, constatant que l'artère n'était pas touchée et que le sang avait cessé de couler mais qu'un liquide nauséabond s'en écoulait maintenant. Je vais tenter de te faire le moins mal possible Loana, mais je te demande d'être courageuse...

- Oh...je...je...ne sens...rien au niveau des...des jambes, dit la petite, haletante, entre deux respirations pénibles.

Tiélan réalisa tristement que le dos de Loana devait être brisé...la raison de son manque de sensation dans le bas de son corps.

Elle se mit à laver la cuisse de Loana et à y appliquer de l'onguent avant de refaire un bandage propre. Puis elle s'occupa de son bas-ventre, retenant un haut-le-coeur en constatant que son vagin était déchiré. Rien d'autre à faire que de stopper le sang en appliquant un pansement épais et ouaté à l'intérieur des organes détériorés de son amie.

Elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour la mâchoire et les côtes brisées.

L'oeil gauche de la jeune fille refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir, ses paupières collées ensemble pour protéger l'oeil amoché qui était fort probablement crevé.

Mais c'était de respirer qui causait le plus de souffrance à la petite. C'était un miracle et aussi une affliction que la pauvre soit encore consciente, alors qu'elle aurait dû être dans le coma!

Tiélan ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle, pas avec le manque d'équipement médical de la ruche. Mais avec un peu d'eau chaude, elle fit fondre dans une tasse une sorte de poudre médicinale qui atténuait la douleur et qui relaxerait ses muscles, permettant ainsi à son corps de s'engourdir un peu et de mieux respirer.

Mais cela n'empêcherait pas Loana de mourir. C'était une question de quelques heures, peut-être un jour au maximum...

Se sentant soudain écrasée de son impuissance, elle dit à Loana qu'elle devait partir quelques minutes, mais qu'elle reviendrait le plus vite possible.

Sortant des quartiers de la madria, Tiélan s'effondra contre le mur du corridor et éclata en sanglots incontrôlés, agrippant sa poitrine, tant ses sanglots étaient violents.

Elle avait failli à sa promesse de prendre soin de Loana.

Et maintenant, la malédiction qui tombait sur ceux qui s'attachaient à elle avait violemment frappé sa si jeune amie!

Elle sentit bientôt les bras de quelqu'un entourer ses épaules, secouées par les spasmes de ses pleurs violents. Réalisant en se retournant qu'il s'agissait de Mirani, elle laissa sa tête tomber contre la poitrine de la madria, oubliant sa promesse de ne jamais chercher consolation auprès d'elle ou de quelqu'un d'autre sur la ruche.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi petite, murmura la femme, pleine de compassion. Mais il faut te préparer maintenant au plus difficile: Loana va mourir. Elle fait ce que je crois être une hémorragie interne.

Tiélan mordit son poing au sang, tant elle était anéantie, haïssant son incapacité à aider son amie.

Car Mirani avait raison. Loana était en train de mourir, lentement mais sûrement.

- Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire, Tiélan...dit la madria en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds de la runner. Viens, nous allons la veiller, l'entourer de notre présence jusqu'à ce que les dieux de la compassion viennent la chercher.

Mais Tiélan n'en avait rien à foutre des dieux de la compassion de la religion de la madria!

Elle releva soudain la tête et la violence de la fureur et de la détermination de cette fille fit reculer Mirani qui fut repoussée sans ménagement par une sorte de furie qui refusait de baisser les bras.

- Non! Je refuse qu'elle meure. Je sais quoi faire! Il y a encore quelqu'un qui peut l'aider! dit Tiélan d'une voix stridente en se ressaisissant, essuyant hâtivement ses larmes sur la manche de sa tunique et tournant les talons, se mettant à courir dans le corridor.

La madria comprit soudain où elle se dirigeait. Tiélan allait voir le Seigneur Commandant, elle en était sûre!

- Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi! l'appela Mirani, haussant sa voix pour que Tiélan l'entende, même si elle était loin. Il va refuser d'acquiescer à ta requête! Ce n'est qu'une humaine...il ne la sauvera pas Tiélan!

Mais la runner était déjà hors de portée de voix. Personne n'aurait d'ailleurs tenté de l'arrêter, tant Tiélan était déterminée, remplie d'une rage froide.

En chemin, Tiélan s'arrêta brièvement pour étirer un tentacule de son esprit, son Don de télépathie lui révélant que son Maître était déjà au travail dans la section des laboratoires.

Et son coeur faillit éclater sous la force de sa fureur lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était le Chef scientifique qui était aux côtés du Commandant, en train de travailler avec lui à une expérience scientifique quelconque.

Oui, c'était bien sa présence glaciale, malveillante et sournoise qu'elle sentait.

Mais maintenant, elle devait se concentrer sur sa tâche, celle de sauver son amie en intercédant auprès du Commandant...rien d'autre ne comptait.

_()()()()_

_Guide sentit soudain quelque chose bouleverser le flux communautaire de sa ruche..._

_Un tel chaos de sentiments où s'entremêlaient un profond chagrin, de la rage, mais surtout une haine et une impuissance qui rendait cet individu presque fou..._

___«humain», __décela enfin Guide, comprenant en même temps que c'était son adoratrice personnelle qui se dirigeait à grand pas vers son laboratoire._

_Le Chef scientifique siffla avec mépris, sentant toute cette colère dirigée vers lui, prêt à punir l'audace de cette impudente humaine, même si elle appartenait au Commandant._

_Mais Guide gronda en avertissement, isolant tout de suite le tentacule de l'esprit de Tiélan et interdisant à son Chef scientifique de sortir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour._

_()()()()_

_Tiélan attendit que les portes doubles du labo se séparent mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer, un grand wraith furieux sortit en trombe, les portes glissant avec leur sifflement répugnant habituel._

_Aussitôt que son Maître fut sorti, il lui fit signe de la suivre dans l'antichambre des labos et elle obéit, attendant que la porte se referme pour s'approcher de lui. _

_Mais c'est le wraith qui s'approcha, fortement mécontent. _

_- Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici humaine? Pourquoi tenter de me rejoindre mentalement alors que je suis très occupé? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison! _

_Mais la colère de Guide et son mécontentement d'être dérangé en plein travail important s'évanouit, aussitôt qu'il vit l'état dans lequel était Tiélan._

_Son visage était rouge, taché de larmes, mais ses lèvres blêmes comme celle d'une morte. Elle tentait vaillamment de mettre de l'ordre dans le tumulte de ses fortes émotions, celles qui bouleversaient encore le lien télépathique qu'elle partageait avec le wraith. _

_Après cette réprimande de son Maître, une colère froide fit place au bouleversement sur les traits de la jeune fille._

_- Vous n'avez pas à me rappeler mon simple statut d'humaine qui n'est pas digne de vous déranger, cela sous aucun prétexte! gronda-t-elle, défiante, oubliant sa résolution de se montrer humble pour lui quémander une faveur...soit la vie de Loana._

_Désarçonné, Guide vit au-delà de son attitude amère et défiante. Il était plus curieux qu'inquiet. Il devina que quelque chose de très grave s'était passé...du moins pour son adoratrice._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tiélan? Dis-moi ce qui te bouleverse ainsi? dit le wraith d'une voix calme._

_- C'est votre...votre chef scientifique...bégaya Tiélan, l'expression colérique s'effondrant sur son visage, faisant place à un désespoir sans nom. Il...il a rappelé son rang de supériorité ultime à chaque adoratrice de ce vaisseau-ruche aujourd'hui!_

_Un silence lourd, oppressant, tomba dans la petite pièce. _

_- Oh...il a tué son adoratrice, je crois? demanda Guide, hésitant, lui qui ne se mêlait jamais des histoires entre humains et maîtres._

_Cette rumeur était pourtant parvenue à ses oreilles, mais son horaire était trop chargé pour se préoccuper de ce genre de trivialités._

_- Elle...elle n'est pas morte encore mais...aucun wraith ne veut l'aider...répondit la jeune fille, s'efforçant de chasser l'immense colère qu'elle ressentait pour le monstre, si proche dans ce labo, celui de qui elle aurait coupé la gorge avec tant de plaisir!_

_Mais sa fureur se leva de nouveau, cette fois-ci contre son Maître qui lui répondit, haussant ses épaules indifféremment:_

_- Elle sera juste une autre adoratrice, morte parce qu'elle a désobéit en ne remplissant pas ses devoirs...elle est facilement remplaçable, siffla le wraith, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette runner, une dure-à-cuire, s'en faisait tant soudain pour une de ces adoratrices, elle qui avait souvent clamé ne pas vouloir se lier à personne._

_Il vit la rougeur de la colère gagner les joues de Tiélan et l'immense effort qu'elle fit pour ne pas répliquer, ou plutôt se précipiter sur lui avec ses poings brandis pour le frapper._

_Elle serra plutôt ses poings à ses côtés. Il vit même blanchir ses jointures, tant elle tentait de se maîtriser._

_- Ça n'est pas ____«juste une autre adoratrice»__. Elle possède une âme humaine. Son nom, cracha-t-elle, est Loana! Et elle est comme moi, comme tous les adorateurs de ce vaisseau. Cela me rend donc "facilement remplaçable" moi aussi, vous voyez!?_

_()()()()_

___«Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire!?»__ se disait Tiélan, en colère contre elle-même maintenant, se souvenant qu'elle parlait à un wraith et qu'il était normal pour son Maître de se conduire ainsi envers une humaine sur le point de mourir. ____«Il faut que j'arrête immédiatement de le provoquer, si je veux sauver la vie de Loana!»_

_- Maître...je suis venue à vous, commença-t-elle bien humblement...pour vous demander de m'accorder une faveur...S'il-vous-plaît...Loana ne mérite pas de mourir. Vous pourriez la sauver! _**___S'il-vous-plaît..._**

_()()()()_

___Le silence était encore plus pesant maintenant._

___Guide n'avait jamais vu la jeune runner si humble, si suppliante, si inquiète pour la vie d'un autre humain._

___- Et pourquoi devrais-je la sauver? dit-il après un moment de silence, sa voix coulant de condescendance et d'exaspération. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, Tiélan. Il n'est pas coutume, parmi nos frères wraith, de nous mêler du sort des serviteurs humains de cette ruche, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'un adorateur personnel...c'est une ingérence impardonnable!_

___- Mais vous êtes le Commandant, le Premier Officier de cette alliance, celui à qui tous les wraith doivent obéir! dit la jeune fille avec véhémence, osant lever des yeux brûlants de désespoir sur lui. C'est...c'est mon amie! Ma seule amie...vous avez le pouvoir de l'aider, de lui faire le Don de Vie. Je vous jure qu'elle en vaut la peine!_

___Guide soupira, irrité._

___Et pourquoi donc soudain se sentait-il si touché par le chagrin authentique de cette humaine, même si elle se révélait une bonne adoratrice, intelligente, éveillée, plaisante au regard et avec ce corps sublime dont il usait et abusait sans vergogne tous les soirs? _

___- Je ne peux pas. Même en étant le Commandant, je serais vu comme un faible si je favorisais la vie d'une espèce qui nous sert de nourriture, plutôt que d'avoir laissé à la discrétion de son Maître d'exercer sur elle son pouvoir de vie et de mort._

___- Mon Maître, dit Tiélan en plongeant de nouveau dans une profonde inclinaison de la tête et du torse. S'il le faut, prenez ma vie pour lui faire le Cadeau de Vie! Prouvez-moi que vous êtes différent, vous qui m'avez souvent demandé d'avoir l'ouverture d'esprit pour ne pas vous voir uniquement comme un monstre! La madria m'a dit que vous aviez renforcé les règles de cette ruche au sujet de la façon de traiter les adorateurs humains...que vous ne tolériez pas ce genre de comportement. Si vous voyiez à quel point il l'a battu, cela va au-delà d'une simple punition! Elle n'a pas à mourir si vous..-_

___- Comment oses-tu me conseiller sur mes règles et décisions! gronda Guide, l'interrompant. J'ai peut-être renforcé les normes de vie régissant le traitement de nos adorateurs humains en effet, mais ce ne sont que des conseils pour ne pas malmener inutilement et inconsidérément nos ressources humaines...la décision ultime en revient à son Maître, je te dis!...et il n'est pas question que je te sacrifie pour une insignifiante adoratrice qui n'a pas été capable de suffisamment retenir l'attention de son Maître._

___Tiélan s'effondra sur ses genoux, ses larmes coulant, libérant les sanglots dans sa gorge, même si elle réalisait que cela n'ébranlerait pas du tout le Commandant._

___- Maintenant...dit Guide, son ton plus radouci. Retournes à son chevet, je te libère de tes tâches pour la journée. Je peux comprendre que tu voudras être auprès d'elle jusqu'à son dernier soupir..._

___Le wraith tourna les talons pour retourner à son laboratoire, le sujet étant clos pour lui._

___Tiélan releva la tête, tentant un ultime recours, même si elle risquait d'être punie en n'obéissant pas tout de suite à l'ordre de son Maître._

___- Maître, encore une fois je vous en conjure! Si vous ne le faites pas pour elle, faites-le pour moi! Accordez-moi cette faveur. Je...je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé. Et si vous le faites, je...je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

___Et que pouvait-elle bien faire? se dit la jeune fille avec ironie. Elle était sienne. Il la possédait complètement! _

___Guide s'était retourné et était resté figé, observant son adoratrice avec stupéfaction._

___Elle forçait son respect. Elle avait même offert sa vie pour cette fille quelconque! _

___Elle qui prétendait n'aimer personne! Il ne comprendrait jamais ces humains, même si l'étude de leur esprit était parfois captivante pour lui._

___Mais il tenait trop à Tiélan pour se nourrir d'elle, dans le but de redonner la vie à une adoratrice qu'il n'avait même jamais remarqué et qui en plus, était la possession du Chef scientifique, un officier brillant et important parmi son équipage._

___Cependant, il avait pris sa décision._

___Sans une autre parole ni un regard de plus sur la jeune fille éplorée, Guide tourna les talons et retourna à son laboratoire pour vaquer à ses occupations. _

_()()()()_

_Quand Tiélan revint bredouille dans les quartiers des adoratrices, Mirani l'aperçut et vint vers elle._

_La mine sombre et abattue de la jeune fille la renseigna sur l'échec de sa démarche auprès du Seigneur Commandant._

_- Je t'avais pourtant dit qu'il ne t'écouterait pas, ma fille...dit la femme d'une voix triste._

_- Comment va Loana? demanda Tiélan, ignorant la remarque de la madria._

_- Aucun changement. Elle semble moins souffrir depuis que tu lui a donné ce liquide à boire, mais elle est tellement lucide! Et elle a demandé à te voir..._

_- J'y vais tout de suite, dit Tiélan en se hâtant vers la petite pièce sombre où rôdait la mort, attendant impitoyablement son dû._

_()()()()_

_Lorsque Tiélan atteignit le lit où gisait le corps torturé de son amie, Loana semblait dormir._

_Elle s'installa sans bruit sur la chaise, mais la petite ouvrit ses yeux et eut la force de sourire lorsqu'elle vit la runner._

_- Tiélan...murmura-t-elle. Tu es là!_

_Tiélan remarqua que la voix de Loana était de plus en plus faible. Comme elle s'était réveillée, elle vérifia ses signes vitaux, trouvant sa respiration plus paisible, mais les battements de son coeur plutôt lents, irréguliers. Touchant son front, elle constata qu'il était assez chaud. Elle vérifia aussitôt le pansement de sa cuisse, mais heureusement la blessure ne suintait plus._

_- Ne parles pas...dit-elle, se saisissant doucement de la petite main qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement, dévotement._

_Elle venait de se rendre compte à quel point Loana était importante dans sa vie. _

_Tiélan avait déjà eu des amies sur Kélowna, mais personne d'aussi proche que sa mère ne l'avait été pour elle. _

_Étant fille unique, elle n'avait eu ni frère ni soeur..._

_Loana était sa petite soeur. Quelqu'un qui riait tout le temps, l'écoutait gravement lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. Quelqu'un de naïf, quelqu'un pour qui la vie était simple, s'arrêtant à travailler de son mieux et de bon coeur sur la ruche, à tenter de satisfaire son Maître du mieux qu'elle pouvait, quelqu'un de positif et d'enthousiaste..._

_La seule personne bonne, souriante, sans malice que Tiélan ait jamais connu, depuis qu'elle avait été cueillie par les wraith._

_En regardant le seul oeil valide de Loana qui ne la quittait pas, son sourire éternel sur ses lèvres, réapparaissant toujours entre deux grimaces de douleur, elle sentit sa rage et son désespoir remonter en elle, tant elle ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre cette petite soeur qu'elle avait tenté de protéger...mais pas assez, à l'évidence!_

_- Je...je n'aurais...pas...dû...si...si je...t'avais...écouté, Tié-...lannn...haleta Loana, malgré le conseil de son amie de ne pas parler pour épargner ses forces. Je suis...dé...solée..._

_- Ça suffit, cesses de te blâmer! Je ne peux pas le supporter, dit Tiélan, son corps broyé, se sentant plus coupable que jamais, honteuse de n'avoir même pas réussi à fléchir son Maître pour qu'il lui accorde la seule faveur de sauver son amie. _

_- M...mais...ce n'est...p..pas...ta...faute! dit Loana. _

_Elle prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle tenait à parler, alors Tiélan cessa de s'opposer à son désir de prononcer des paroles probablement cruciales pour elle._

_- Tié...lan. C'est...notre vie ici. Peu importe... à quel point...elle est...dure...c'est...notre destin...d'humains! Il faut...que tu me crois...si je te dis...que j'ai été...heureuse ici...pendant...quelques temps...le temps de te..co...connaître._

_Tiélan baissa la tête, se sentait horriblement coupable en se rappelant comment elle avait traité la pauvre Loana au tout début!_

_Puis la petite ferma les yeux, se battant encore une fois pour respirer._

_- Mais là...je souffre...trop. C'est...je ne peux...plus._

_Elle ferma son seul oeil un instant puis le rouvrit, plongeant son regard intense et fiévreux dans les yeux de Tiélan._

_- Tues-moi, prononça-t-elle, simplement, d'un ton définitif._

_Tiélan avait dû se rapprocher de sa bouche tuméfiée, les deux mots étant un murmure à peine audible. Elle fut la seule qui entendit ces mots, même si elle savait que la madria et quelques filles étaient là, un peu plus loin._

_- Quoi!? fit la runner en se redressant brusquement. Oh Loana, non. Pas **ça**. S'il-te-plaît..._

_Les larmes au bord des yeux encore une fois, Tiélan saisit fermement les deux petites mains tremblantes entre les siennes._

_- Regardes-moi. Tu peux survivre à cela. Ce sera dur mais tu peux y arriver! Sois forte, Loana._

_La petite la regarda, lisant très bien au travers des yeux bouleversés de son amie qu'elle était bien la dernière à croire à ce qu'elle venait de lui affirmer. _

_Loana savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais elle voyait bien que Tiélan le niait et qu'elle venait de lui demander quelque chose de trop épouvantable._

_- Par...pardon, Tiélan, balbutia-t-elle. Je...ne voulais pas...j'aurais dû me taire._

_Tiélan se sentait si égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait faire cela! À quelque part, elle avait encore le fol espoir que son amie survive, même si aucun de ces maudits wraith ne voulaient venir lui faire le Cadeau de Vie._

_Elle ne voulait pas que sa petite soeur ne meure, mais d'un autre côté, elle était aussi cruelle qu'un wraith en lui demandant de tenir bon, de rester forte, alors qu'elle souffrait apparemment le martyr...spécialement lorsqu'elle utilisait sa raison qui lui martelait cruellement que la petite allait mourir, de toute façon._

_Probablement d'ici la nuit._

_Incapable d'en dire plus, Tiélan posa délicatement sa tête tout contre celle de Loana, sa main caressant doucement la chevelure humide de sueur de son amie._

_- D'ac...d'accord...dit faiblement Loana. Je vais...essayer d'être...f..forte._

_()()()()_

_Les heures s'écoulèrent. _

_Tiélan refusait obstinément de quitter le chevet de Loana, même si la madria et Assun lui proposèrent à tout de rôle d'aller se reposer, affirmant qu'elles prendraient le relais et veillerait la petite, courant l'avertir aussi vite que possible si jamais son état se détériorait encore plus..._

_Tiélan lui avait donné encore un peu de cette poudre diluée qui engourdissait la douleur et elle força même la dose, se disant que l'effet euphorisant allait juste calmer sa respiration et chasser les idées noires qui avait poussé Loana à lui demander d'achever sa vie._

_Heureusement, l'effet de la drogue induisit enfin un coma et Tiélan poussa un long soupir de soulagement, se contentant de mouiller les lèvres de Loana de temps à autre, de passer un linge humide sur son front et le haut de son corps. _

_Loana avait l'air de dormir profondément, mais sa respiration était tout de même ardue et trop irrégulière. _

_À un moment, la tête de Tiélan dodelina et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main ferme sur son épaule._

_- Bon, ça suffit! dit la madria. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis des heures, Tiélan! Acceptes au moins de prendre une heure de repos pour aller te sustenter, sinon tu ne tiendras pas la nuit..._

_Tiélan allait vigoureusement protester quand elle réalisa que la respiration de la petite était un peu plus régulière. Et puis son ventre cria famine, juste à ce moment-là._

_- D'accord, grommela-t-elle d'un ton las._

_Elle se dirigea en titubant de fatigue vers le corridor menant aux cuisines, se disant qu'elle ne prendrait que le temps de manger rapidement pour retourner ensuite au chevet de Loana._

_(à suivre)_

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_N/A: Assez cruellement je dois dire, j'ai décidé d'arrêter ici ce chapitre et de le laisser sur une note de suspense. _

_J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait déjà 21,439 mots, ce qui en fait encoooore un trèèèès gros chapitre, alors vous saurez plus tard dans le chapitre V ce qui va se passer...désolé!_


	6. Chapter 5 Gratitude

**WORSHIPPING TODD**

**CHAPITRE V**

N/A: Encore «**M**» _(fortement M!)_ pour lecteurs matures!

_Autre note d'auteur: Oui, oui je sais, pardon pardon! J'ai tardé à poster ce chapitre mais la vie réelle a priorité, surtout que nous avons aidé aux deux déménagements de deux de nos enfants adultes! Oufff que nos corps dans la vingtaine nous manquent dans ce temps-là! ;o)_

_Alors sans plus tarder..._

CHAPITRE 5 - _**«Gratitude»**_

_«La gratitude conduit à l'amour... mais pas à l'amour-demande, ni de l'amour du chasseur pour le gibier.  
Ne confondez pas l'amour-mendicité avec l'amour-plénitude qui vient de la reconnaissance.» - Arnaud Desjardins -_

_«Vous ne pouvez guérir le monde, sans vous guérir vous-même.» - Elisabeth Kübler-Ross -_

**«How can I be sure ?**

**When your intrusion is my illusion...**

**How can I be sure**

**When all the time you changed my mind...**

**I asked for more and more**

**How can I be sure**

**When you don't give me love!**

**You gave me Pale shelter**

**You don't give me love!**

**You give me cold hands**

**And I can't operate on this failure**

**When all I want to be is**

**Completely in command...**

**How can I be sure**

**For all you say you keep me waiting**

**How can I be sure**

**When all you do is see me through**

**I asked for more and more**

**How can I be sure**

**I've been here before**

**There is no why, no need to try**

**I thought you had it all**

**I'm calling you, I'm calling you**

**I ask for more and more**

**How can I be sure...» **

**(Pale shelter, Tears for Fears) ***

_ØØØØØØØØØØ_

_Nous nous retrouvons dans les aires communes des adoratrices..._

Tiélan avait bien chargé son plateau: viande, fromage, pain et divers fruits, désirant se charger l'estomac le plus possible pour tenir le coup en vue des heures à venir...

Elle s'assit délibérément à l'écart; son visage sinistre et fermé interdisait à tous de l'approcher, même si l'intention des filles était de lui offrir quelques paroles de réconfort ou de simplement rester à ses côtés en silence pour faire preuve envers elle de support et de compassion.

Elle commença à ingurgiter bien trop vite sa nourriture dans le but de perdre le moins de temps possible, voulant retourner rapidement au chevet de sa malheureuse amie.

Mais elle était si stressée, si bouleversée qu'elle dût courir en vitesse vers les aires communes des toilettes pour vomir violemment les bouchées avalées trop hâtivement.

Seule dans la salle de bain, elle se mit à rager en tapant durement contre le mur, brisant même la surface réfléchissante du curieux miroir organique, blessant légèrement le côté de sa main.

Retournant à sa table, elle entoura négligemment la blessure d'une serviette en se promettant vaguement de la soigner plus tard. Mais son esprit était trop bouleversé, chaotique et centré sur son tourment pour s'occuper de telles banalités!

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire une fois retournée aux côtés de Loana si jamais la petite se réveillait et souffrait trop, la suppliant de nouveau de mettre fin à sa vie?_

Toute l'éducation que Tiélan avait reçu sur Kélowna, de sa famille et au sanctuaire, lui avait appris à respecter la vie qui faisait partie d'un tout, qui suivait inexorablement le cycle de l'Univers et que l'on se devait d'honorer totalement.

Pourtant, en tant que runner, la jeune fille avait également appris que si elle heurtait l'animal qu'elle pourchassait pour s'en nourrir, si sa flèche l'avait blessé mais pas assez pour le tuer sur le coup, elle lui faisait au moins l'honneur et la miséricorde d'achever rapidement sa vie avec son couteau de chasse, plutôt que de le voir mourir dans les pires souffrances.

_Alors, ne devrait-elle pas faire la même chose pour Loana qui allait mourir de toute façon? _

_N'est-ce-pas ce qu'on attendait d'une amie compatissante?_

Tiélan recommença à mâcher sa nourriture plus lentement, prudemment.

Elle était soudain sans goût mais elle se força à l'avaler, mastiquant laborieusement, même si sa tête et son coeur étaient ailleurs...

Un autre haut-le-coeur la saisit mais elle réussit à ne rien rejeter, décidant de laisser le reste de son assiette de côté, incapable de continuer à se nourrir, trop agitée et ébranlée.

Des larmes de colère impuissante se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se mit à repenser au Maître et à son intervention auprès de lui, humiliante pour elle mais surtout inutile pour le sort de Loana!

Elle se mit à le détester encore plus violemment.

Ce Commandant qui lui avait demandé il n'y a pas si longtemps de le considérer autrement, positivement, avec de l'ouverture d'esprit!

Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de sauver son amie, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se comporter en salaud de wraith, laissant tomber platement que la vie de cette humaine était non importante, insignifiante.

_«C'est donc moi qui vais devoir aider Loana à partir dignement_...» se dit Tiélan, comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, même si elle allait se détester elle-même pour le restant de ses jours en agissant contre ses propres convictions.

_Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, _comprit-elle.

Effondrée, la jeune fille repoussa au loin son assiette encore pleine et déposa sa tête sur la table entre ses bras croisés, totalement découragée.

Et c'est ainsi que le sommeil la trouva et la prit, bien malgré elle...

_ØØØØØ_

Lorsque qu'il avait laissé plus tôt sa jeune adoratrice à son chagrin, Guide était retourné au travail, bien décidé à continuer l'expérimentation plutôt ardue sur laquelle il travaillait aux côtés de son chef scientifique.

Mais bien malgré lui, son esprit refusa de collaborer. Le Commandant était bien plus bien troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par l'état éperdu de Tiélan!

Les formules mathématiques se brouillaient devant son regard alors qu'il se rappelait le bouillonnement des émotions exacerbées de la jeune fille, ses larmes tachant son joli visage et les supplications dans son expression et sa voix...choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir et entendre de la part de sa trop fière adoratrice!

Fortement agacé, Guide se tourna soudain vers son collègue en refermant son terminal.

- Continuez seul, ordonna-t-il. Je reviendrai bientôt.

- Mais...Commandant? fit l'autre, surpris et incapable de cacher sa contrariété. Ce travail doit ce faire en duo. Ce sont des calculs beaucoup trop délicats pour que...-

- Alors révisez les opérations que nous venons de faire ensemble depuis ces dernières minutes et cessez de remettre en question mes ordres! l'interrompit Guide avec un grondement menaçant.

Il jeta un dernier regard amer et même furieux sur son Chef scientifique et tourna les talons, lançant par-dessus son épaule sans daigner se retourner:

- Je dois aller me nourrir...

Il ressentait une rage profonde contre ce wraith. C'est même de lui qu'il avait voulu se nourrir, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Car tout était de la faute de cet imbécile. Guide refusait de se questionner honnêtement sur ses propres réactions illogiques envers l'humaine dont le désespoir le bouleversait tant.

Il décida donc que c'était à cause du déplorable comportement de ce wraith si un tel tourment agitait son esprit.

S'il avait eu la décence et le bon sens de bien traiter son adoratrice, comme les nouvelles règles de cette alliance sous son commandement le préconisaient au lieu de la battre sauvagement au point où elle était en train d'agoniser, Guide n'aurait pas besoin de faire une pause pour réfléchir à sa prochaine action!

Et il découvrit qu'il n'aurait point de repos, tant qu'il ne serait pas allé se rendre compte par lui-même si ce que Tiélan lui avait décrit sur l'état de cette adoratrice était véridique.

Pas qu'il doutait de sa parole...mais son attachement ridicule pour cette humaine la rendait peut-être moins objective sur l'état de la fille?

_Peut-être allait-elle s'en sortir finalement, sans aucune autre intervention?_

Mais Guide se découvrit bientôt en train de prendre le chemin des cocons dans l'aile des ressources alimentaires de la ruche...

Qu'il ait déclaré avant de sortir à son Chef scientifique _qu'il devait aller se nourrir_ était déjà consternant! Un supérieur hiérarchique n'avait _PAS_ à expliquer ses ordres et ses actions et un wraith subordonné n'avait pas non plus à remettre en question les décisions d'un Commandant.

Mais ce qui désarçonnait encore plus Guide était qu'effectivement..._il soit en train de songer à se nourrir doublement pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, dans le but de répondre au souhait ardent d'une simple humaine!_

_ØØØØØ_

Tout était calme et sombre dans la chambre de la madria. La noirceur gardait hideusement cachée la trop jeune vie qui était en train de s'étioler.

Malgré les onguents appliqués par Tiélan, une odeur nauséabonde causée par les infections des plaies montait du lit, tenant à distance les autres adoratrices qui avaient fini par retourner à leurs tâches, trop heureuses d'oublier que ce n'était pas l'une d'entre elles qui occupait ce grabat où agonisait l'humaine infortunée.

Pourtant, Assun était restée aux côtés de la petite, résolument décidée à y demeurer tant que Tiélan ne serait pas de retour.

Plus loin, la madria marchait de long en large, se tordant les mains. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas briser tous ses principes de non-intervention et aller plaider elle-même la cause de la petite auprès du Commandant.

Cependant, si l'adoratrice personnelle du wraith le plus haut gradé de cette ruche n'y avait pas réussi, elle ne voyait pas comment elle-même le pourrait!

Elle était à y réfléchir une seconde fois quand l'ombre d'une formidable silhouette vêtue de cuir sombre apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

Mirani s'avança pour savoir qui était cet individu, même s'il était évident que c'était un des Maîtres wraith..._venait-il constater le décès de la jeune adoratrice?_

Mais un rayon de lumière tomba du plafond sur le cuir noir et brillant de son uniforme.

- Seigneur Commandant! murmura la madria d'une voix sourde et pantelante, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Je suis..-

Elle allait s'incliner profondément mais le wraith s'avança vivement, sa voix et la lueur de ses yeux insistantes, impérieuses:

- Où est la fille? dit simplement le Commandant d'un ton qui ne supporterait aucune platitude ni délai à ce qu'il était venu faire.

Mirani se contenta de l'inviter expressément à la suivre jusqu'à la petite chambre située à l'arrière.

Poussant un hoquet de frayeur en reconnaissant le wraith, inclinant ensuite vivement sa tête avec respect, Assun se leva et s'écarta jusqu'au fond de la pièce, laissant tout l'espace autour du lit pour le Seigneur Commandant.

()()()()()

Guide prit quelques secondes pour observer le corps brisé, encore miraculeusement en vie mais à peine.

Il savait maintenant que l'humaine s'appelait Loana.

Tiélan avait prononcé son nom avec douleur, désolation, mais aussi avec une infinie tendresse lorsqu'elle l'avait défiée plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait eu l'audace de le déranger en plein travail pour le supplier de lui accorder une faveur.

Elle n'avait point exagéré. La jeune humaine était dans un état lamentable! Presque aucun os ou partie de la chair de son corps n'avaient été évités dans ce carnage, dans cette démonstration de cruauté improductive, superflue.

Guide avait conscience que quelques-uns de ses frères pouvaient faire preuve de brutalité animale avec leurs adorateurs. Mais il savait également que pour ceux de son espèce, le châtiment ultime de ce qu'un Maître wraith considérait comme la seule réponse à une désobéissance inacceptable était la mort, de préférence en se servant de l'humain comme repas.

Le nourrissement pouvait alors prendre la forme d'une mort rapide et presque clémente, ou bien être incroyablement long et souffrant, au choix du wraith qui l'appliquait.

Mais toute cette hargne?

Guide ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant été clair lorsqu'il avait abordé avec tout son équipage wraith l'importance de ne pas malmener inconsidérément les humains qui les servaient en tant qu'adorateurs, que ce soit volontairement ou non.

Il décida de repousser ce problème plus tard. Il allait bien sûr devoir confronter le scientifique et le manipuler pour qu'il ne voit pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire comme de la faiblesse et un affront envers lui.

Sans perdre de temps, il repoussa négligemment la couverture qui recouvrait le corps moite et fiévreux de l'humaine, toujours dans le coma.

Jetant un regard évaluateur et indifférent sur le frêle corps qui menait un combat perdu d'avance, le wraith constata que les dégâts étaient plus considérables qu'il ne l'avait cru d'abord. Il devrait certainement retourner dans la réserve alimentaire après coup!

Guide appuya sa main sur le haut du sternum de l'humaine, un peu plus haut que le coeur, endroit où normalement un wraith se nourrissait directement.

Cette fois-ci cependant, c'est lui qui se mit à transférer son énergie vitale dans le corps d'abord immobile et encore inconscient de la mourante...

()()()()()

_Revenant du long voyage douloureux qui l'avait amenée tous près des portes de la mort, Loana s'éveilla brusquement sous le choc._

_Son corps fut secoué d'une façon spectaculaire, son dos et sa tête se raidissant en s'arc-boutant violemment contre le lit._

_Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent tout grand lorsqu'elle sortit du coma. Elle ressentit d'abord une immense souffrance alors que l'enzyme wraith pénétrait en une vague rugissante dans son pauvre corps malade, délabré._

_Le fluide alien se mit à soigner toutes ses blessures, non une par une mais dans un ensemble harmonieux qui aurait été formidable en soi, si ce n'était que la douleur était toute aussi atroce que lorsqu'un wraith se nourrissait de votre force vitale!_

_Elle n'eut pas la force de crier au début, saisissant d'instinct le poignet du wraith dans un vain essai de lutter contre lui._

_Mais lorsque les forces et l'énergie retournèrent dans son corps une fois que la guérison fut amorcée, elle poussa un long gémissement à travers les spasmes qui la secouaient. Le gémissement devint un cri modulé puis un hurlement à la fois de surprise et de terreur, alors qu'elle avait cru qu'un wraith venait se nourrir de ce qui restait de sa pitoyable vie._

_Elle sentit le regard intense de deux yeux d'ambre jaunes-verts qui pénétraient son esprit en même temps que ses poumons et sa cage thoracique recouvraient leur pleine forme et la fonction d'une respiration forte et régulée... que tous les os et la chair de ses jambes étaient réparées, tout autant que les morsures et griffures infligées sur ses membres, son ventre et son cou. La douleur lancinante du dégât immonde dans son bas-ventre ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir alors que sa chair se régénéra et se raffermit. Puis enfin sa mâchoire cessa de pendre mollement, son nez se reforma et reprit sa jolie forme et lui permit surtout de mieux respirer. Sa chevelure lui parut plus épaisse, son crâne ne lui faisait plus mal et surtout, l'oeil fermé se rouvrit et vit à nouveau, lui apportant la perspective de la vision binoculaire et périphérique._

_Non seulement elle recevait la poussée formidable de cette grande vague d'énergie qui l'avait restaurée et la nourrissait maintenant, mais elle réalisait également que le wraith qui lui faisait don du Cadeau de Vie perdait des forces et faiblissait, au point de vaciller et de presque perdre son équilibre lorsqu'il se redressa, une fois qu'il fut suffisamment satisfait pour ôter sa main de la poitrine de la jeune fille._

_Loana était désormais bel et bien vivante, inspirant et expirant un peu chaotiquement, totalement épuisée, mais toute sa santé enfin restaurée pleinement!_

_Le Commandant avait soigneusement abrité son esprit lors du transfert du Cadeau mais la jeune fille avait eu tout de même un aperçu de tout le stress que subissait le wraith en réparant son corps. La tirer de cette proximité de la mort qu'elle avait presque expérimentée lui avait demandé tellement d'énergie que le wraith dû prendre quelques secondes pour se remettre. Il se redressa finalement pour s'éloigner du lit, reconnaissant à peine d'un bref hochement de tête le «merci...» murmuré par une Loana éblouie mais encore vannée de tout ce processus._

_Guide marcha dignement vers la madria._

_- Il faut qu'elle se repose encore une heure, puis elle sera en pleine forme pour le travail, dans le même état qu'avant cet incident...déplorable. Mais je veux que cette adoratrice soit retirée du lot de celles qui se mettent en lice pour devenir adoratrice personnelle. Elle travaillera à peu importe quelles tâches tu lui assigneras. Je déciderai plus tard le moment où elle pourra servir de nouveau un wraith, mais je choisirai le candidat moi-même. Est-ce clair?_

_- C'est clair, Seigneur Commandant! dit Mirani, sa voix empreinte de respect et même d'émerveillement. Mille mercis de ce que vous avez fait...Tiélan sera..-_

_Mais le wraith leva une main impatiente pour la réduire au silence. Le reste des mots mourut sur les lèvres de la madria alors que Guide quitta hâtivement les quartiers communautaires des adoratrices pour retourner à son laboratoire._

_Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna pourtant pour jeter d'un ton condescendant et même irrité:_

_- Je ne veux plus être dérangé dans mon travail pour de telles futilités. Veilles à ce que toutes les adoratrices soient plus obéissantes et soumises, car la prochaine fois, personne ne viendra les sauver._

_()()()()()_

Quittant l'aile commune des humains, Guide se dirigea à grands pas vers les laboratoires.

Il était plus contrarié contre lui-même que contre cette complication qui avait interrompu une étape cruciale de ses expérimentations...ceci pour les beaux yeux d'une adoratrice qui l'avait toujours traité avec indifférence et mépris!

Mais dernièrement, Tiélan s'était quand même montrée docile et conciliante dans ses apprentissages de la langue wraith et du combat corps à corps, évitant soigneusement de contrarier son Maître.

Cependant, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que son adoratrice souhaitait vivement retrouver le sol d'une planète sous ses pieds, le vent dans ses cheveux et la lumière rayonnante, la chaleur du soleil...

Qui sait. Elle serait peut-être même assez folle pour tenter de le fuir?

C'est bien pour cela que Guide ne lui retirerait jamais le transmetteur spatial qu'elle portait toujours à la base de la nuque, entre ses vertèbres.

Sur le point d'atteindre son labo où travaillait toujours le Chef scientifique, Guide tenta de se persuader qu'il n'avait gracié du Cadeau cette humaine insignifiante que parce que les dommages causés sur son corps étaient amplement disproportionnés pour la faute ayant causé ce déchaînement de fureur.

Lors de la transmission du Don de Vie, un wraith pouvait s'il le désirait avoir un aperçu de la vie et des pensées de l'humain, de la même façon que lors de l'acte de se nourrir de sa vie.

Et ce qu'il avait vu le confortait dans cette fausse impression dont il essayait de se convaincre, soit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour Tiélan.

Mais parce qu'il devait s'assurer qu'un wraith ne maltraite pas impunément de cette façon une ressource humaine, sous peine de se mériter son courroux.

Malgré sa règle de ne jamais intervenir dans les décisions de vie et de mort qu'un de ses frères pouvait exercer sur un humain, - de la simple nourriture en fait, - Guide avait pour la première fois brisé son propre code et s'apprêtait à confronter le Chef scientifique.

Ce dernier sentit sa présence, bien avant que Guide ne tourne en prenant le dernier corridor menant à son labo de son pas volontaire et décidé.

On pouvait donner cela à Guide; il pouvait prendre les décisions les plus suicidaires et qui semblaient parfois empreintes d'illogisme, mettant sa position envié en jeu. Mais il ne le faisait jamais sans en avoir pesé les pour et les contre. Même s'il pouvait prendre ce genre de décision en un éclair, instinctivement dans le feu de l'action...

Après tout, il n'était pas le plus grand des survivants pour rien!

()()()()()

- Donc, désormais, expliquait le Commandant, je vous interdit formellement de prendre une autre adoratrice, ceci tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé ce problème d'excès de cruauté et d'inutile sauvagerie.

Depuis que le Commandant était retourné aux labos et l'avait informé qu'il venait de faire don du Cadeau de Vie à l'adoratrice qu'il avait laissée pour morte, le Chef scientifique fulminait, maîtrisant pourtant admirablement son agressivité à cette intrusion odieuse dans les affaires d'un frère wraith, concernant la gérance de ses propres serviteurs humains.

L'outrage atteignit cependant un point ultime lorsque le Commandant lui interdit de choisir une autre femelle humaine comme adoratrice. Le wraith quitta la console sur laquelle il travaillait encore lorsque son supérieur était entré. Il poussa un long sifflement méprisant et indigné, mais Guide s'y attendait...

Il s'avança donc en mettant la main sur le côté vers l'un des replis de son long manteau sombre où il cachait quelques dagues bien aiguisées, au cas où...

L'autre wraith recula et resta sur ses gardes.

Il n'était pas fou! Il admettait sans peine qu'il n'avait aucune habileté au combat corps-à-corps. Il ne possédait que la base nécessaire, son esprit vif et brillant de scientifique ayant toujours compensé pour son grand manque d'entraînement dans le domaine de l'affrontement physique.

De son côté, Guide savait que son _C_hef scientifique était un être particulier. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine en fait. Son ascension avait été fulgurante, étant le plus habile et le plus efficace parmi toute son équipe de scientifiques.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement se passer de lui!...pas avec toutes les nouvelles percées sur le point de faire leur apparition dans les expérimentations essentielles qu'ils menaient ensemble.

Il le savait instable, gonflé de son importante et souvent sous tension, cela depuis bien longtemps!

Mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'un tel excès de punition sur un humain depuis qu'il le connaissait et l'avait accueilli parmi son équipage de la division des Sciences.

Oh et puis n'appelons plus cela une simple punition! se disait Guide. Avoir battu cette humaine d'une façon aussi barbare était une perte d'énergie et un gâchis incroyable d'une ressource humaine.

Lorsque Guide avait redonné la vie et la santé à Loana, il avait eu un aperçu de la «faute» de cette petite: juste un objet mal replacé parmi la collection d'artisanat que le scientifique affectionnait, collection ramassée lors des cueillettes sur les mondes humains.

Un objet. Pas volé ni cassé, mais simplement replacé au mauvais endroit, pas du tout dans l'ordre habituel maniaque auquel tenait son Maître.

Guide poussa un reniflement dédaigneux en penchant sa tête de côté pour observer son Chef scientifique. L'autre avait réussi à tempérer sa rage envers son Commandant. Guide s'avança d'un pas, statuant bien fermement qu'il ne tolérerait aucune désobéissance à ses nouvelles instructions:

- Avez-vous perdu la tête? gronda-t-il. N'aie-je pourtant pas été suffisamment clair lorsque j'ai fortement suggéré à tous nos frères de prendre le plus grand soin de nos serviteurs humains? C'est un travail méticuleux et de longue haleine que de former de fidèles adorateurs et adoratrices. Votre...«réprimande» envers celle-ci a largement dépassé l'éthique et les convenances de nos règles!

- Non...siffla l'autre. _C'est vous,_ Commandant, qui avez perdu la tête! Le Cadeau de Vie n'est accordé que pour nos frères et nos adorateurs les plus dévoués et méritants! Cette _petite pute_ n'a pas suivi _MES_ règles et vous les avez transgressées en sauvant la vie de cette humaine qui n'était absolument rien pour vous! C'était à moi de décider si elle devait vivre ou mourir...et j'avais pris la décision de la laisser s'éteindre à petit feu!

Il y eut un silence lourd alors que les deux wraith s'étaient avancés très près, leur visage à quelques pouces de celui de l'autre.

Guide, très grand, dépassait à peine de quelques pouces l'autre wraith qui possédait une taille impressionnante également.

Ils se provoquèrent tous les deux du regard mais Guide ne prononça pas un mot, même si l'autre venait de le défier avec morgue.

Guide devait pourtant reconnaître que c'était le bon droit d'un Maître wraith qui prévalait, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un humain.

_-_ Et tout cela, continua l'autre, parlant lentement en martelant ses prochains mots, pleins de mépris...tout cela pour votre petite pute personnelle! Elle vous a tourné la tête et vous a rendu faible! Elle sera votre perte...

Cette fois-ci le Chef scientifique ne put continuer.

Le couteau qui avait jailli conne un éclair, dissimulé dans les plis du long manteau de cuir du Commandant, se trouvait maintenant appuyé si fortement et si près de sa veine jugulaire que le wraith dû s'immobiliser totalement et se taire, de peur que la lame ne termine définitivement sa vie.

- Faites-bien attention...susurra le Commandant d'un ton bas, tous près de son oreille. Colporter de telles faussetés sera _votre_ perte! Entendons-nous bien: mon adoratrice n'a fait que venir m'avertir d'une irrégularité commise par vous. J'ai gracié cette humaine du Cadeau, non pas dans le but de faire une faveur à mon adoratrice, mais pour pallier à votre manque de jugement et à ce pathétique débordement de cruauté. J'ai voulu corriger une situation et ainsi rééquilibrer l'ordre sur la ruche, ramener la confiance de nos adorateurs humains en nous. Faire comprendre également à tous nos frères wraith que je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement sauvage et improductif!

Les deux wraith s'affrontèrent en silence.

- Vous m'êtes utile pour le moment, certes...reconnut Guide, utilisant un ton uni en enlevant lentement la lame contre la gorge du Chef scientifique, reculant avec précaution, laissant de l'espace au wraith qui reprit contenance.

Il passa la main sur sa gorge, avalant péniblement tout en retenant les prochaines paroles acerbes qu'il aurait aimé prononcer.

- Maaaaiiis...continua Guide d'un ton plus léger et indifférent, si je découvre d'autres irrégularités de ce genre dans l'avenir, je pourrais décider d'attribuer votre poste de Premier Officier Scientifique à quelqu'un qui sait agir de façon plus...convenable envers nos ressources humaines. Et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, croyez-moi!

Guide se contenta d'envoyer vers l'autre wraith une image mentale d'un jeune scientifique fringuant et brillant qui agissait en ce moment comme premier ingénieur chimiste et responsable d'un autre domaine important sur des recherches concernant la croissance des ruches. Bien que ce wraith soit jeune et pas encore assez expérimenté, il était totalement loyal à la ruche, dévoué à sa tâche au point d'en faire une obsession et cela ne prendrait pas longtemps avant qu'il n'atteigne le niveau d'excellence du Chef scientifique et même, ne dépasse ce dernier.

La menace fut cette fois efficace. Le Chef scientifique réfléchit et conclut que son attachement à ses propres règles et son désir de relâcher sa tension sur le premier souffre-douleur humain lui tombant sous la main ne valaient pas la peine de soulever encore l'ire du Commandant, ni de mettre en péril une position hiérarchique et prestigieuse qu'il était si fier d'occuper.

Guide connaissait également ce point faible de l'individu: son grand orgueil, sa suffisance et sa fatuité, caractéristiques de ce wraith qui n'accepterait jamais de plein gré de descendre d'un échelon! Perdre un poste aussi important était également vu comme un fait dégradant, une grande faiblesse parmi ses frères.

Le conflit semblait maintenant réglé. Le Chef scientifique recula de trois pas et s'inclina bien bas pour accepter finalement les termes de son supérieur et conserver ainsi la vie.

Les deux wraith se remirent au travail, ne perdant plus de temps à ressasser l'incident déplaisant qui avait retardé leur journée de travail.

___()()()()() _

___Pendant ce temps, plus loin sur la ruche..._

_- _Tiélan...___TIÉLAN RÉVEILLES-TOI!_

C'était Assun qui lui secouait l'épaule et qui criait dans son oreille pour la réveiller...

….ce que fit Tiélan avec un sursaut, réalisant soudain avec horreur qu'elle s'était endormie.

- Quoi, que se passe-t-il? C'est le moment? Ou est-elle...

Tiélan n'avait pas osé finir sa phrase. Elle se leva rapidement de la table, accrochant au passage l'assiette de nourriture encore à moitié pleine qui avait été tellement repoussée tout au bord de la table lorsqu'elle dormait qu'elle tomba avec fracas et se cassa, tout son contenu s'éparpillant sur le sol.

Mais Tiélan n'en avait cure. Elle observa le visage rouge, excité d'Assun et ses grands yeux aux pupilles dilatées par quelque chose qui la bouleversait totalement, elle qui était si apathique d'habitude!

_- _Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe! exigea Tiélan en hurlant presque.

Mais la fille se contenta de tourner les talons et de se mettre à courir vers l'endroit d'où elle était venue, lançant par-dessus son épaule:

- Viens. Suis-moi et tu verras!

Tiélan poussa un cri de fureur mais n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir après Assun qui la mena jusqu'aux quartiers de la madria.

_«Pourvu que la petite ne soit pas morte pendant que je dormais!_ se disait Tiélan. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais!».

_()()()()()_

Lorsque Tiélan pénétra en coup de vent dans l'arrière-chambre, une surprise inouïe l'attendait.

Alors qu'elle avait cru trouver son amie aux portes de la mort ou bien découvrir qu'il était trop tard, qu'elle avait été enfin délivrée de ses souffrances par la mort, c'est une jeune et jolie fille encore faible mais rayonnante qu'elle trouva assise sur le lit, son dos soutenu par des oreillers, sa longue chevelure sombre tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses _DEUX_ yeux ouverts et brillants de cette lueur radieuse qui caractérisait tant Loana.

La petite était émue et lui fit son sourire le plus lumineux.

- Tiélan! claironna la petite voix, tendant ses bras grands ouverts à son amie.

Tiélan resta d'abord clouée sur place, sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

C'est la madria qui s'avança pour briser son état de statue, saisissant ses deux épaules pour la secouer légèrement tout en parlant très vite:

- Tu as réussi, Tiélan! Tes supplications ont fait fléchir le Commandant! Il a dû changer d'avis et il est venu il n'y a pas longtemps pour faire le Don de Vie à Loana...

- C'est...c'est mon...mon Maître qui l'a...l'a soignée!? fit Tiélan en tournant un regard encore incrédule vers la madria.

Alors que celle-ci hochait affirmativement de la tête, Loana se mit à glousser de son petit rire espiègle, ravie de voir Tiélan si estomaquée et bouleversée, elle qui d'habitude ne perdait que bien rarement son masque d'indifférence.

Enfin, la jeune femme s'avança lentement pour finir par courir jusqu'au lit, s'engouffrant entre les bras de son amie.

- Loana! Tu es en vie! dit Tiélan, sa voix craquant finalement en un long sanglot.

Elle serra si fort Loana entre ses bras que le jeune fille grimaça et se recula un peu.

- Oh pardon! Évidemment tu n'es pas encore totalement remise du Cadeau...je...je suis désolée...ahhhhh tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir à nouveau vivante, en un seul morceau!

Elle tâtait les membres de la petite, son visage, prenant la pulsation de son cou et découvrant ses battements de coeur réguliers et vigoureux.

- Le Seigneur Commandant a exigé que nous la laissions se reposer encore quelques heures, dit la madria. Elle sera ensuite retournée aux travaux communautaires. Il ne veut plus qu'elle serve un wraith comme adoratrice personnelle, à tout le moins pas pour le moment! Et il se réserve le droit de choisir lui-même un Maître pour Loana, mais plus tard.

Tiélan acquiesça de la tête. Elle était totalement d'accord avec ces règles et au large sourire de Loana, elle vit que la petite ne désirait rien d'autre que de vivre paisiblement sur la ruche en servant peu importe de la façon dont les Maîtres wraith l'entendraient.

Le coeur de Tiélan était gonflée de bonheur, d'un sentiment d'émerveillement encore incrédule en regardant Loana, bel et bien en vie et en santé. Mais elle était aussi débordante de gratitude envers son Maître. Très surprise aussi de son geste, car elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas cru cela possible de la part d'un wraith...

Ensuite, Mirani lui permit de passer encore quelques minutes avec Loana.

Mais lorsqu'il fut évident que la petite combattait la fatigue par des bâillements discrets qu'elle recouvrait de sa main, prolongeant ainsi le plaisir de la compagnie de son amie, la madria refusa de se laisser fléchir et ordonna à Tiélan et aux quelques filles venues voir comment allait la miraculée de sortir pour laisser Loana se remettre pleinement.

_()()()()_

De retour vers les quartiers de son Maître, Tiélan marchait sur un nuage.

Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur, une telle sérénité!

Pourtant, elle ne savait trop comment réagir envers le Commandant qui avait finalement pris la décision de sauver son amie.

Elle savait que le Cadeau de Vie n'était accordé qu'entre frères wraith, ainsi que pour les adorateurs les plus dévoués à un Maître...

Bien sûr, le pénible procédé de prendre la vie jusqu'à mener un humain jusqu'aux portes de la mort pour ensuite lui redonner toutes ses années et cela à répétition, était la plus horrible façon de convertir un individu qui était choisi parmi les plus forts et les plus défiants pour le transformer en adorateur dévoué, bien malgré lui. Les wraith procédaient ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'humain soit brisé, vaincu...et dépendant de l'enzyme wraith.

Tiélan avait elle-même en quelque sorte subi cette forme de torture lorsque son ancien Maître la retrouvait après l'avoir pourchassée, lui enlevant la vie pour la lui redonner par pur plaisir et par pure cruauté, utilisant ensuite son corps sans merci pour satisfaire sa perversité.

_Dans quelle catégorie Loana entrait-elle?_ se demandait maintenant Tiélan, son bonheur de retrouver son amie saine et sauve assombri soudain par son appréhension.

Elle savait que l'action posée par son Maître n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories.

Elle se revit en train de promettre au wraith de faire _«tout ce qu'il voudrait», _s'il sauvait Loana.

_Mais qu'exigerait-il donc d'elle?_

_()()()()_

Alors que Tiélan approchait des appartements de son Maître, elle put sentir sa présence.

Elle devait lui exprimer sa reconnaissance. Pourtant, elle fut prise de court en face des grandes portes alors qu'elle put sentir dans l'esprit du wraith qu'il était plutôt d'humeur sombre et contrariée!

Étant l'adoratrice personnelle du Commandant, la ruche reconnut sa signature biologique et l'admit dans les quartiers du Premier Officier de l'alliance.

Il était dommage qu'il soit arrivé si tôt! se dit Tiélan, car elle aurait désiré remettre un peu d'ordre dans les appartements de son Maître, ayant passé la journée auprès de son amie.

Le Commandant ne leva même pas le regard du terminal où il travaillait. Ses yeux étaient posés sur la toile organique où se promenaient ses longs doigts minces et verts avec fluidité, ses yeux de couleur ambre se levant brièvement de temps à autre pour jeter un oeil sur l'écran.

Pourquoi donc le Maître avait-il encore cette colère en lui, s'il avait changé d'avis et décidé de faire le Don de Vie à Loana?

Elle demeura donc à distance, hésitant entre s'avancer vers lui ou retourner vers la chambre pour vaquer aux occupations qu'elle avait négligées.

Au bout d'une minute, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle fit deux pas en avant avant d'ouvrir la bouche:

- Maître, je..

Mais le Commandant leva une main pour la stopper avant qu'elle ne parle ou n'avance plus avant.

Il cessa de travailler, restant cependant où il était:

- Ce qui est fait est fait! dit-il en levant ses yeux sur elle, l'empêchant ainsi d'exprimer toute sa gratitude. Mais qu'une chose soit claire, _humaine_...tu ne me demanderas _**jamais plus **_la faveur de sauver une autre vie humaine dans l'avenir!

La voix était péremptoire, autoritaire mais surtout froide.

Tiélan en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais c'est alors qu'elle remarqua le regard intense du Commandant, sa respiration plus laborieuse et grondante et le pli de mécontentement profond entre ses yeux.

Et pourtant il était toujours tellement Maître de ses émotions d'habitude!

Et maintenant elle pouvait voir couler du lien télépathique le bouleversement de ses émotions, le conflit en lui alors qu'il avait prit une décision tout-à-fait contre ses principes wraith.

Le lourd malaise de sa confrontation avec son Chef scientifique était encore bel et bien présent, mais l'émotion la plus forte en lui présentement était sa propre rage contre lui-même...

...comme s'il se morigénait d'avoir cédé à l'impulsion d'avoir obtempéré aux supplications de son adoratrice pour soigner une humaine plutôt inconnue de lui.

Tiélan eut alors un large sourire qui détendit son visage. Ses yeux brillèrent vivement et elle fit deux pas en avant, s'inclinant ensuite profondément avant de relever la tête et de sourire à nouveau au wraith, son visage rayonnant de gratitude.

- C'est tout-à-fait clair Maître! dit-elle. Je ne vous redemanderai plus une telle faveur, mais...merci!

Le Commandant ignora les remerciements de son adoratrice et lui tourna carrément le dos, retournant à son travail.

Mais Tiélan avait soudain saisit cette petite émotion de contentement qu'il cacha aussitôt sous son masque sombre et impassible habituel.

C'est comme si elle fut soudain frappée par un éclair...

_Le Maître l'avait fait pour elle!_

C'était clair car il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre raison pour laquelle il aurait pu décider de gracier Loana du Cadeau de Vie.

Bien sûr, son Maître pouvait vouloir la manipuler pour tirer quelque chose d'elle dans l'avenir, mieux la contrôler et la soumettre encore plus.

De cela elle était consciente. C'était le propre des wraith d'agir ainsi! Mais de bien des humains de cette galaxie également, Tiélan devait bien le reconnaître.

Pourtant, même si toutes ces raisons avaient une part de vérité, elle avait senti que le Maître était bien plus en colère contre lui-même plutôt que contre le Chef scientifique ou bien sa jeune adoratrice.

Impulsivement, elle fit les trois pas la séparant de l'endroit où s'était repositionné le Commandant.

- Vous...vous avez changé d'avis pour..._pour moi!?_

Le Commandant se retourna vivement vers elle. Tiélan fit deux pas en arrière, soudain apeurée et surtout contrariée contre elle-même de s'être montrée encore une fois trop audacieuse en vocalisant ouvertement ce qu'elle avait lu plus tôt dans l'esprit du Commandant.

_()()()()_

___Guide releva brusquement la tête aux paroles de son adoratrice. Il contourna de nouveau son terminal de travail, avançant vivement vers la petite impudente qui eut le ____bon goût de reculer et d'abaisser son visage, visiblement honteuse de son audace._

___Mais c'est lui qui n'avait pu cacher à temps les émotions conflictuelles se jouant en lui!_

___Comment se faisait-il que le magnifique sourire si rare que Tiélan lui avait dédié un moment plus tôt avait une telle importance pour son bien-être, lui, un wraith? Comment avait-il pu dévier en un clin d'oeil d'une de ses valeurs inébranlables en décidant impulsivement d'aller sauver cette nourriture inutile?_

___De s'être montrée si faible en mécontentant son Maître au point de se faire battre à mort n'aurait même pas mérité un tel cadeau! se disait Guide..._

___Mais il avait réellement voulu prouver à cette humaine qu'il était différent des autres wraith comme il le lui avait affirmé, qu'il avait l'esprit ouvert!_

___Et pour ce faire il n'avait même pas fait le calcul bien logique que perdre la vie de quatre humains pour sauver une seule vie humaine était incohérent!_

___Et même un signe de faiblesse pour un grand Commandant comme lui._

___Car en plus des deux jeunes hommes dont il avait consommé les années vitales avant d'aller vers les quartiers communautaires, il avait dû ensuite aller en prendre deux ____autres, tant la restauration de ce corps délabré lui avait pris un énorme montant d'énergie._

___Il est vrai que les sévices qu'elle avait subis étaient si nombreux, sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil..._

___Même en ce moment, Guide ressentait encore une faim lancinante à laquelle il ne voulut pas céder, conscient que les réserves d'énergie humaine du vaisseau-ruche était nécessairement rationnées._

_- ____Vous...vous avez changé d'avis pour...pour moi!? avait dit alors la jeune fille._

___Un élan de colère le fit marcher rapidement sur elle. _

___- Ne te crois pas si importante! siffla-t-il entre ses dents après avoir reluqué Tiélan de la tête aux pieds. J'ai décidé d'aller vérifier par moi-même pour voir si tu n'avais pas exagéré l'état de cette humaine. Mais j'ai constaté qu'en effet, mon scientifique avait dépassé largement les bornes. J'ai ensuite décidé de lui redonner la vie, simplement pour____ donner l'exemple de ces règles que j'ai mises en place et qui devront être réaffirmées._

___Il y eut un long silence et Tiélan garda sa position modeste, soumise, n'osant pas ____contrarier le Commandant. _

___Mais le petit sourire qui retroussait discrètement les coins de sa jolie bouche en disait assez._

___Peu importe la raison, peu importe ce qu'elle aurait peut-être à endurer elle-même dans l'avenir, tout ça n'était ____**rien** à côté de la vie de Loana qui avait été sauvée!_

___- Maintenant, vas travailler, dit alors le wraith d'une voix beaucoup plus revêche qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Reprends le retard que tu as pris! Je dois finir ce travail...je te rejoindrai plus tard..._

___Une dernière révérence et Tiélan se hâta de reculer stratégiquement vers la grande chambre où elle se mit au travail..._

___Elle flottait toujours sur ce nuage._

___Il y avait quelque chose dans ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans les émotions du Maître, lorsqu'elle ____avait eu un aperçu de ses pensées et aussi dans le faux ton bourru qu'il avait utilisé lors de ces dernières paroles..._

___...quelque chose qui la portait à mettre fortement en doute ses dernières raisons énoncées pour avoir sauver la vie de la petite!_

_()()()() _

Elle avait réfléchi. Sa décision était prise.

Elle avait fini ses tâches en peu de temps mais elle devait admettre avoir tourné les coins ronds.

Pendant son travail, elle avait ruminé ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour montrer sa reconnaissance au Maître, vu qu'il refusait toutes paroles de gratitude, ayant préféré la réprimander.

Malgré la difficulté de cette décision pour elle, Tiélan prit pourtant son courage à deux mains. Elle se dirigea vers son propre petit coin pour enlever ses vêtements de travail et choisir dans son placard la plus belle et vaporeuse robe parmi ses maigres affaires.

Elle défit rapidement sa longue tresse et passa hâtivement une brosse dans sa chevelure jusqu'à ce qu'elle la juge suffisamment souple et brillante.

Puis elle se leva, déterminée, marchant ensuite vers la seconde partie des appartements du Maître, soit l'antichambre qui servait de pièce de travail.

()()()()

___Toujours absorbée par son travail, Guide ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers son adoratrice, croyant qu'elle avait terminé ses tâches dans le reste des appartements et qu'elle venait mettre de l'ordre dans cette pièce._

___Il sentit bientôt sa présence derrière son dos. Apparemment, la jeune humaine avait autre chose en tête..._

___Contrarié, encore vaguement en colère, il crut qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander et il se retourna, son visage impénétrable, ses yeux fixés sur les yeux bleus clairs levés sur lui._

___Mais son esprit fut tout de suite attiré par le bain d'émotions tumultueuses, typiquement ____humaines qu'il pouvait voir tout autant dans son esprit que sur ses traits attirants._

___Tiélan le dévisageait crânement de ses grands yeux intenses, tous ses sentiments parfaitement lisibles sur son visage: hésitation, confusion, un peu de peur même. Volonté, courage, gratitude et même une nouvelle sérénité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. _

___Il y avait aussi de la soumission, mais pas du tout teintée de cette réticence hautaine qu'elle lui présentait dans les moments d'intimité._

___L'humeur sombre du wraith fut tout de suite effacé par la curiosité. De toute évidence, Tiélan n'avait ____pas prononcé un mot et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire..._

___Au lieu de cela, elle leva ses mains et commença à détacher lentement et presque cérémonieusement les attaches de son long manteau de cuir._

___Pourtant, Guide ne lui avait encore rien ordonné!_

___Le procédé prenait habituellement du temps car il y avait la ceinture mais aussi les bracelets de cuir, les attaches du pli intérieur du manteau, les attaches du collet et celles stabilisant la partie base du manteau de son uniforme._

___Il y avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille, mais parfois elle ____baissait ses longs cils sur ses yeux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, comme si elle était ____gênée, encore incertaine._

___Guide ne dit mot, ne désirant surtout pas briser l'enchantement._

___Il savait bien sûr où tout cela mènerait. Mais jamais Tiélan n'avait devancé son ordre de le déshabiller auparavant._

___Une fois le manteau enlevé et soigneusement plié sur le dossier d'un banc, Tiélan continua en détachant les lanières de cuir retenant la fine chemise noire et soyeuse que le wraith portait directement sur sa peau. Elle la fit ensuite passer lentement par-dessus la tête du wraith puis elle appuya légèrement sur sa poitrine nue pour que son Maître s'assoie._

___Elle se mit ensuite à genoux pour enlever les bottes de cuir, tirant finalement sur les pantalons de cuir jusqu'à ce que le wraith se lève debout, se retrouvant totalement nu sous le regard de sa jeune adoratrice._

_()()()() _

Malgré elle, Tiélan ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que son Maître ressemblait à un bel animal féroce.

Grand, noble, puissant, si particulier avec les magnifiques tatouages ornant la chair de sa poitrine. Même que grâce à son étude du langage wraith, elle commençait à comprendre presque entièrement leur signification!

Le wraith ne la quittait pas des yeux et d'un seul mouvement fluide mais délibérément nonchalant, Tiélan laissa glisser sa robe de ses épaules, relâchant ensuite la ceinture, ce qui fit choir le vêtement autour de ses chevilles. En un seul mouvement, l'adoratrice enjamba la robe et la repoussa du bout d'un orteil, s'approchant ensuite du Maître, presque au point de toucher son thorax du bout de ses seins.

_()()()() _

___Les yeux brûlants de Guide quittèrent ceux de Tiélan pendant quelques secondes, le temps de parcourir son magnifique corps offert de la tête aux pieds. _

___Il était perplexe...la jeune fille semblait aux abois, ses yeux trahissant sa nervosité. _

___Pourtant, son esprit était déterminé et il n'y avait plus d'indifférence, de mépris, de distance dans toute son attitude._

___Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un demi-sourire et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait prit l'initiative de le débarrasser totalement de ses vêtements, Guide parla:_

___- Très bien...! murmura-t-il, lui jetant un autre regard appréciateur._

___Il s'avança et la souleva d'un bras passé sous ses aisselles et de l'autre sous ses genoux._

___Avec très peu d'effort il la transporta vers le grand lit situé dans le fond de sa chambre._

___Mais au lieu de la manipuler indifféremment comme d'habitude et même avec un peu de rudesse, Guide déposa son agréable fardeau sur les fourrures luxuriantes du lit, doucement et lentement, comme si elle allait se briser._

___Le grand wraith s'étendit ensuite sur elle de tout son long, son visage au niveau du sien, ses yeux plongeants dans les siens et son esprit s'infiltrant doucement mais fermement dans le sien._

___Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il avait deviné..._

___Les pensées de la jeune fille ne s'enfuiraient pas vers ____Kélowna. Corps et esprit resteraient avec lui._

___C'était le cadeau qu'elle avait décidé de lui faire... _

___()()()() _

Allongée sur le lit avec le poids pourtant bien réparti de son Maître sur son corps, Tiélan frémit lorsque le regard intense du wraith, mais surtout le tentacule de son esprit se concentrèrent sur elle.

Elle réalisait qu'il lui avait été bien facile jusqu'ici de s'enfuir dans sa tête. Grâce à la discipline extraordinaire appliquée dans la méditation dont elle faisait preuve, elle avait toujours réussi à séparer corps et esprit, sauf une fois lorsque le Commandant s'était imposé à elle en ne la laissant pas s'enfuir dans sa tête.

Mais c'était un contexte de punition alors que maintenant, tout ce qu'elle ressentait venant de son esprit était sa curiosité à son égard, sa satisfaction de la voir démontrer une telle soumission...mais aussi son désir de bien faire les choses et surtout, de la bienveillance envers elle.

De la bienveillance de la part d'un wraith! C'était bien la première fois que Tiélan vivait cela.

Le Maître se mit à caresser sa belle chevelure. Il écarta ses longs doigts minces, comme un peigne, les passant langoureusement dans la toison couleur miel de sa jeune adoratrice, en soupesant le poids mais aussi la douceur, jouant doucement avec le bout de ses boucles. Il chatouilla même malicieusement avec une mèche de cheveux le bout du nez de Tiélan qui lui lança un sourire incertain, confus.

Son désir était évident, se pointant sous la forme de son membre dur et turgescent tout contre son ventre. Mais le Maître semblait décidé à jouer avec elle, à prendre son temps.

Tiélan ne savait trop comment réagir. Vaillamment, elle soutint son regard et attendit, réalisant qu'il était plus difficile qu'elle ne l'eut cru de ne pas s'enfuir dans la nostalgie de son passé, dans ce monde de rêve qui l'avait toujours aidé à supporter les plus horribles situations qui ponctuaient sa vie, cela depuis que les wraith avait détruit son monde et l'avait capturée.

Prenant ensuite son visage entre ses deux grandes mains, les doigts étirés du Commandant pressèrent gentiment ses joues et relevant sa tête vers la sienne, le Maître fit quelque chose qu'elle croyait complètement impossible de la part d'un de ses prédateurs, quelque chose de si inattendu tout autant que stupéfiant que la jeune fille resta totalement paralysée, demeurant soumise, choquée après que le grand mâle wraith eut déposé ses lèvres minces, exsangues et fraîches sur sa bouche.

_"Mais...mais les wraith n'embrassent pas!"_ se dit Tiélan qui se fiait à ses expériences passées avec des wraith, dont aucun n'avait jamais même touché ses lèvres, se contenant de mordre son cou plus ou moins violemment.

Nerveuse, estomaquée, Tiélan se raidit mais la voix du wraith jaillit soudain dans sa tête. Plutôt, ce n'était pas une voix directe dans son esprit, mais une sensation apaisante, une incitation à ce qu'elle relaxe, à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

Subjuguée, la jeune fille supporta la sensation de ces lèvres fraîches tout contre les siennes qui la touchèrent d'abord sans la forcer, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur touche tout autant sa bouche que celle du wraith.

Encore une fois elle dut résister au besoin violent de s'enfuir dans sa tête. Mais elle avait décidé sciemment de rester là...même si elle ne désirait pas être une participante active dans leur accouplement, elle voulait lui montrer sa reconnaissance en étant là totalement, à sa merci.

()()()()

___Une fois que la jeune fille rétive se fut calmée et eut acceptée ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, le wraith saisit ses deux mains dans les siennes et les serra, les descendant le long de son corps pour venir les faire reposer tout contre ses hanches. Il l'emprisonnait ainsi mais d'une manière tendre pour l'inciter à lui faire totalement confiance..._

___Guide força alors d'une manière lente et persuasive sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'adoratrice, mais si nonchalamment et progressivement, comme s'il la persuadait qu'en effet, un wraith pouvait apprécier ce qu'était embrasser comme un couple d'humains le faisait._

___Dans le passé, il avait bien pratiqué avec une ancienne adoratrice il y a des millénaires de cela. Jeune wraith, il avait acquis sa première humaine à son service; une humaine curieuse également qui avait voulu savoir ce que c'était que d'embrasser un wraith. Cela, malgré cette rangée impressionnante de dents effilées comme des rasoirs!_

___Tiélan accepta alors l'invasion, à la fois curieuse et effrayée._

___Au bout de quelques secondes, elle accueillit la pression de sa langue et se mit à jouer avec elle, découvrant que le plaisir d'embrasser ce prédateur était comparable à celui qu'elle avait éprouvé avec Kyrik._

___Mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. _

___Prudent de ne pas la blesser avec ses dents, le Commandant mettait dans le baiser tout le désir et les habiletés qu'il possédait. Il explorait sa bouche gentiment, calmant la ____crainte dans son esprit et enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, valsant avec elle, goûtant tout autant le délice de cette bouche humaine que l'essence de l'esprit de la jeune femme, transporté par sa douce odeur jusqu'aux fentes sensorielles sur ses joues._

___Tiélan pouvait sentir l'odeur particulière de ce mâle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient une telle proximité. Une odeur riche de terre, épicée, si unique et particulière, imprégné de son esprit autoritaire et perçant._

___Elle s'était à peine aperçue que les mains de son Maître avaient commencé une lente descente vers ses seins qu'il pétrissaient doucement, précautionneusement, tant elle était fortement troublée par ce baiser._

_()()()()_

Les lèvres du wraith se détachèrent doucement et lentement des siennes.

Tiélan était vraiment estomaquée par cette action, ses yeux grands ouverts encore fixés sur les prunelles du prédateur.

Mais elle était aussi sereine, prête.

Les mains du Maître quittèrent ses seins, bientôt remplacées par une bouche avide qui prit un plaisir méticuleux à sucer, lécher, embrasser ses mamelons.

Rien de sauvage et de cruel dans ces préliminaires, mais rien d'humain non plus.

Il la possédait, mais d'une manière toute différente, semblant se consacrer à éveiller chez son humaine ce plaisir qui allumerait et intensifierait le sien.

Lorsque les petits chatouillements si particuliers et agréables causés par ses caresses se transformèrent en un plaisir plus intense atteignant son bas-ventre, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et résista encore à la violente envie de projeter son esprit ailleurs...

….mais autant Tiélan pouvait se montrer inébranlable et obstinée lorsqu'elle désirait se détacher de ce corps de pantin entre les bras de ses oppresseurs wraith...autant elle était capable du même entêtement à repousser sa frayeur et à rester là, entière, pour vivre le plaisir qui allait suivre. Sa respiration était devenue rapide, hachée..._excitée._

Surtout lorsqu'une des mains libres du Maître descendit lentement, caressant son ventre, ses côtés, ses cuisses extérieures, ses genoux, ses jambes. Puis la main remonta langoureusement le long de la face intérieure de ses jambes, atteignant son centre en caressant paresseusement d'abord la face interne de ses genoux et de ses cuisses sur lesquelles les attouchements s'attardèrent. Le wraith touchait sa peau avec tant d'expertise qu'elle crut être effleurée par des ailes de papillons.

Étonnant qu'une bête féroce comme les wraith, qui étaient habituellement cruels et sans égard envers les humains, puisse être aussi doux, s'attachant à lui donner du plaisir!

Pourtant, lors d'une de leurs premières rencontres, le Commandant l'avait violée...

Mais Tiélan avait refusé de se donner volontairement à lui alors que maintenant, elle se soumettait de son plein gré à ses caresses.

Son corps frémissait malgré elle et le Maître émit une sorte de ronronnement de félin, toute sa poitrine vibrant de la jouissance qu'il ressentait à travers le plaisir naissant de la jeune humaine...

Et Tiélan était bien incapable de lui dissimuler la vague montante de ce qui se passait présentement entre ses jambes, là où les caresses douces, expertes du wraith exerçaient une pression lente, constante, agréable, bien prudent de ne pas râper la peau fragile de son vagin et de son clitoris avec le côté trop pointu et recourbé de ses longs ongles verts.

Elle avala durement sa salive, sa respiration s'accéléra et puis soudain, en même temps que le jet chaud et fluide de son plaisir, une vague montante irrésistible l'emporta.

Tiélan ferma ses yeux et ravalant l'angoisse qui avait atteint sa gorge en même temps que sa salive épaisse, elle se laissa porter par l'orgasme qui venait de saisir tout son corps, s'arquant tout contre la main trop expérimentée du Maître, bénéficiaire de tant d'années de pratique.

Un gémissement doux quitta la gorge de la jeune fille dont les lèvres séparées, laissant passer le son suave, témoin de son plaisir, transporta le wraith dans un état frénétique d'excitation.

___()()()()_

___Sans perdre plus de temps, Guide se plaça entre les jambes de son adoratrice._

___Il avait été fascinée par le jeu des émotions se jouant sur son beau visage juvénile et ____dans son esprit tourmenté par tant de bouleversements._

___Angoisse, reconnaissance, désir de plaire à son Maître mais aussi ce tourment d'une humaine qui avait juré ne jamais prendre de plaisir avec l'espèce qui avait causé la perte de son peuple, de tout ceux qu'elle aimait, des wraith qui l'avaient transformée en runner et maintenant en adoratrice._

___Mais il y avait aussi sa volonté de se dépasser et c'était sa façon de rendre grâce à la vie et à l'amitié alors que s'imposa à lui l'image de cette petite humaine insignifiante qu'il avait sauvée, mais qui représentait tant de choses pour Tiélan!_

___Repoussant son besoin de côté d'en savoir plus sur toutes ces émotions si humaines et aliennes pour lui, le grand wraith se laissa porter par l'exaltation du moment, ne devenant plus qu'un corps mâle qui voulait prendre son dû et profiter du cadeau que lui ____faisait cette humaine, elle dont il avait un tel besoin lancinant en ce moment..._

___...elle dont il voulait tant goûter cette passion brûlante dont il la savait capable!_

___Mais pour l'instant il devait se contenter de sa volonté de rester là, de son désir de se donner totalement à son Maître. Il ne fallait pas espérer que Tiélan participe avec enthousiasme à cet acte total de soumission et d'accord mâle-femelle de leur chair..._

___Pas encore...mais cela viendrait, il le savait!_

___Sans tarder, Guide inséra son sexe turgescent entre les jambes largement écartées. Il prit son temps, jouissant des yeux pervenches, agrandis, étonnés, de la bouche entrouverte de l'humaine, de ses petites dents imparfaites qu'il pouvait voir briller dans la lumière tamisée alors qu'elle le regardait, surprise que son membre dur ne lui fasse aucun mal cette fois-ci._

___Elle toléra l'intrusion et laissa son corps se faire secouer comme une vague paresseuse, regardant dans le fond des yeux dorés du wraith. Son corps adorable vibrait encore du ____premier orgasme..._

___Guide avait l'intention de lui en donner d'autres...i____l mesura donc ses poussées entre les jambes de Tiélan, résistant difficilement à son envie urgente de la prendre sauvagement, tel qu'il le faisait d'habitude._

___()()()()_

Tiélan était encore sous le choc de ce plaisir si rare et délicieux que jusqu'ici elle ne s'était accordée qu'avec le seul mâle humain avec qui elle avait fait l'amour, Kyrik.

Repoussant de côté le bouillon d'émotions chaotiques dans son esprit, elle se concentra sur le visage du wraith qui était tout, sauf impassible comme il se présentait d'habitude.

Elle s'était crue bien préparée à se donner corps et esprit à ce wraith pour le récompenser de ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver la vie de Loana, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que son Maître soit si scrupuleusement ardent, tendre, voir zélé à lui procurer manuellement du plaisir sexuel...

Et maintenant, il la prenait mais bien différemment de toutes les autres fois, bien différemment même de tous les autres mâles de son espèce.

Il s'évertuait à retenir sa fougue pour faire monter encore une fois cette vague dévastatrice et Tiélan mordit ses lèvres, se persuadant que ce n'était pas si grave de permettre cette exception à sa règle jusqu'ici inflexible de séparer son esprit de son corps, alors que l'ennemi la possédait, l'humiliait.

Sa pénétration était si douce et modérée que le gros membre qui d'habitude lui faisait mal comme une arme blanche était maintenant installé bien confortablement contre les chairs tendres de l'intérieur de son sexe, se frottant doucement, agréablement contre son intimité. La large bosse de son gland enflait de plus en plus et heurtait doucement son clitoris à chaque passage, rajoutant à cette sensation si agréable que les fluides naturels produits par le premier orgasme semblèrent augmenter, rendant la langoureuse pénétration encore plus enveloppante. C'était si agréable que c'en était presque une douleur, physique et mentale, alors que son corps cherchait encore et encore le soulagement de la jouissance ultime!

Elle se sentait en effet enveloppée entre les bras forts du wraith, transportée par une puissance qu'il retenait de toute évidence, puissance qui exsudait son aura de mâle dominant.

Et il y avait aussi cette tendresse indéniable qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

_"C'est un wraith,_ se disait la jeune fille, _alors quel est son but en voulant à tous prix que je jouisse, à part son intention évidente d'augmenter son propre plaisir au spectacle du mien?"_

Elle se souvint que le Commandant lui avait dit la première fois que "les choses n'avaient pas à être désagréables pour elle, qu'ils pouvaient tous deux profiter l'un de l'autre". Il l'avait incitée à se détendre, mais elle avait refusé.

Mais là, elle comprenait qu'il s'efforçait de lui prouver qu'il était différent mais c'était aussi peut-être une manoeuvre pour mieux la dominer, pour se l'attacher encore plus étroitement?

C'était comme s'il voulait qu'elle devienne dépendante du plaisir qu'ils partageraient tous deux au lit, tout comme ces adorateurs convertis de force qui deviennent dépendants de l'enzyme wraith.

Et elle, Tiélan Quinn, elle était en train de le lui permettre!

Mais elle se crispa, fermant les yeux, repoussant soudainement toutes ces supputations, pliant volontairement son corps au doux bercement du corps mâle la possédant. Elle avait remarqué également qu'il ne plongeait plus dans son esprit et qu'il laissait parler son désir évident et elle lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante.

Puis soudain les mouvements du bassin du wraith devinrent plus exigeants, rapides, presque furieux...

___()()()()_

___Guide releva légèrement son torse en étirant ses bras pour apporter plus de puissance à ses coups de boutoir, désirant également mieux voir les expressions sur le visage bien présent de son adoratrice._

___Il abaissa sa tête léonienne pour venir mordiller légèrement sa nuque, passant ensuite sa langue le long de la chair délicieuse de son cou, de sa mâchoire pour terminer par un baiser sur ses lèvres, très possessif cette fois-ci._

___Puis quand il sentit la respiration plus rapide et l'expression presque désespérée de la femelle qui accueillit son second orgasme, il ne put résister plus longuement et la poussée de son sexe dur, engouffré dans le sublime fourreau chaud et humide de son sexe, devint plus forte, frénétique, rapide._

___Levant et reculant sa tête, le wraith jouit longuement avec un grognement triomphant._

___Son plaisir n'avait jamais été si intense avec son adoratrice, depuis les premiers jours où il en avait prit possession._

___()()()() _

Dans la vague de son propre orgasme, Tiélan monta à la rencontre du Maître en s'agrippant soudainement à ses fortes épaules, se haussant ainsi vers son torse puissant où elle enfouit son visage, poussant une série de petits cris de jouissance...des bruits qui apparurent surpris à ses oreilles, pantois...même vaincus.

Elle vit le Commandant la regarder longuement avec une expression grave, calme. Pas du tout victorieuse, cruelle ou vicieuse, comme elle s'y serait attendue après qu'elle eut tout donné d'elle pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance!

Quant à elle, elle gisait sur le lit, tellement épuisée par ces orgasmes inattendus qu'elle peinait à reprendre son souffle, ses yeux et sa bouche encore agrandis de l'intensité de ce qui venait de se passer.

Puis le Maître s'étendit lentement à ses côtés, glissant un bras sous sa taille pour l'attirer doucement mais résolument tout contre lui, gardant toutefois un espace entre eux pour ensuite de ses longs doigts toucher son menton et le relever, plaçant ses yeux au niveau de ceux de son adoratrice...

_C'est alors que Tiélan se mit à pleurer silencieusement..._

___()()()() _

___Elle avait couché avec l'ennemi..._

Et ce n'était même pas parce que le wraith avait sauvé sa propre vie, mais celle de son amie!

Elle avait renié le seul principe qui lui tenait à coeur.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues rosies par le plaisir de Tiélan.

Elle sentit le pouce de son Maître caresser doucement ces larmes, tentant d'essuyer le coin de ses yeux et de faire cesser le flot des pleurs muets, mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle regarda sans trop le voir le wraith porter son pouce à ses lèvres et goûter le sel de ses larmes.

_Comment avait-elle pu trahir ainsi les siens, tous ceux qu'elle aimait...tout les disparus de Kélowna?_ se disait la jeune fille.

Son coeur était serré, mais sa raison prit le dessus.

Elle se souvint tout-à-coup d'un des premiers enseignements de la Grande Prêtresse Nétayé:

_«Parfois il faut choisir entre deux options cruciales, parmi nos principes de vie que l'on croyait inébranlables! L'Univers a sa loi du plus fort. Nous avons la chance sur cette planète d'être l'être vivant qui est au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que chaque animal, chaque plante, chaque arbre, chaque minuscule_ _insecte,_ _chaque__ objet inanimé même a sa raison d'être et son importance. Il ne faut aussi pas oublier qu'un jour, chacun d'entre nous pourrait se retrouver à devoir faire face à un choix douloureux. La vie est ce qui importe. Chaque cellule, humaine, animale ou autre a son importance. Vivre est une merveille, mais un jour, toute personne pourrait avoir à choisir la survie au-delà de ses plus importantes valeurs..._

___Il ne faut pas en avoir honte! Il ne faut pas se sentir faible non plus. Céder sur un de ses principes est au contraire une grande force, en autant que vous le fassiez pour quelque chose qui a encore plus de valeur que votre propre vie. L'univers vous apprend alors une leçon et vous en ressortirez grandi. N'ayez pas peur de devoir céder quelque chose de précieux. Il y a toujours une raison à tout ce qui nous arrive, même si souvent on ne la voit pas encore très bien. C'est comme si notre visage était collé tout contre un arbre, nous empêchant de voir le reste de la forêt.»_

Tiélan ferma les yeux doucement et prit une grande respiration.

Cela avait valu la peine. Loana était vivante et maintenant sous la protection du Maître de Tiélan.

Le Maître était satisfait et d'ores et déjà, la jeune fille sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans leur relation qui avait débuté d'une façon plutôt odieuse.

___()()()() _

_Tiélan pleurait et Guide ne savait pas trop quoi faire._

_Par le conduit télépathique, il recevait les émotions chaotiques de la jeune humaine, conscient que l'épuisement suivant le plaisir avait laissé tout son corps relaxé entre ses bras, mais avec des sentiments de honte, de regret et du chagrin de quelque chose qui ne reviendrait jamais. _

_Confuse, elle semblait se ficher complètement du fait que son Maître fouille son esprit._

_Guide se mit à caresser doucement le visage de la jeune femme, touchant le coin de ses yeux alors qu'une larme suivit tout de suite celle qui venait de quitter l'oeil, prenant le même chemin que la précédente. Il porta son pouce à ses lèvres, léchant doucement le sel de ce fluide._

_Puis il prit le visage de Tiélan entre ses deux mains, la forçant à sortir de son état hébété pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_- Tiélan...je sais que tu m'as laissé posséder volontairement tout autant ton esprit que ton corps par simple gratitude pour la vie de ton amie. Cependant, je crois que tu comprends que les choses vont désormais changer et s'améliorer entre nous deux.__ Je peux être un Maître compréhensif et bienveillant, tant et aussi longtemps que tu me resteras soumise et agréable. Tu crois avoir perdu quelque chose, mais pourquoi ne pas simplement voir le reste de ta vie comme une nouvelle aventure? Le passé est le passé et il ne peut revenir...tu comprends? En tant que mon adoratrice personnelle sur ce vaisseau-ruche, ta vie sera bien meilleure que celle de tous les autres humains capturés par mon espèce..._

_La jeune fille hocha simplement de la tête. _

_Il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter avec le Commandant wraith! __La créature alienne de qui elle dépendait entièrement ne comprendrait jamais que le concept de liberté était la toute première chose qu'un être humain avait essentiellement besoin pour apprécier la vie._

_Mais le Commandant se levait déjà..._

___()()()()_

Guide se déplaça avec regret pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il s'habillerait ensuite pour aller à son laboratoire, car il devait réviser les dernières annotations de sa séance de travail.

Alors que Tiélan se levait pour regagner les quartiers communautaires des adoratrices comme elle le faisait toujours après leurs accouplements, le Commandant revint dans la pièce et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

- Tu peux continuer à te reposer sur mon lit. Désormais, tu n'auras plus besoin de rejoindre les aires communes humaines car tu vivras dans mes quartiers. Tu pourras partager mon lit la nuit mais je m'arrangerai pour que tu possèdes également un coin bien à toi dans ces appartements où tu pourras y dormir, si tu le souhaites, te restaurer et profiter de la salle de bain. Je te reverrai plus tard...j'ai encore du travail.

___()()()()_

_Sur ce, le wraith avait déjà quitté la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain._

_Le ton de son Maître n'appelant pas du tout à la discussion après cette déclaration qui laissa Tiélan le souffle coupé, à la fois surprise et contrariée, elle nota toutefois le sourire à la fois complaisant et satisfait qui avait accompagné ses paroles._

_Les lits des quartiers communautaires étaient durs, la vie y était bruyante et mouvementée...il était sûr qu'elle pourrait profiter largement du silence et de l'intimité des appartements du Commandant mais..._

_….elle se retrouvait en quelque sorte également mécontente, car les aires des adoratrices étaient aussi un havre de paix où elle retrouvait un peu d'humanité sur ce vaisseau si sombre et alien! Cela, même si elle ne fréquentait pas vraiment les autres filles, à part Loana._

_Et qu'avait dit le Commandant déjà? Qu'elle avait le choix de l'endroit où elle pourrait dormir en ces lieux?_

_Ici dans le lit du Maître ou bien...dans son propre lit, que la ruche ferait probablement pousser pour elle?_

___«Ce pourrait-il que j'aie gagné quelques faveurs en me donnant totalement à lui?»__ se __dit la jeune fille en séchant ses larmes, retrouvant son courage et suivant en quelque sorte les conseils du Commandant; soit repousser le passé derrière elle, ainsi que les choses qu'elle ne pouvait changer._

_Elle entendait les bruits que faisaient son Maître en s'occupant dans la salle de bain. Quoique le wraith n'avait rien d'humain, il lui sembla que l'esprit du Commandant était guilleret et une sorte de mélodie un peu suffisante et contentée s'échappa de son esprit serein..._

_...comme lorsqu'un mâle humain chantonne lorsqu'il est heureux après l'amour._

_(à suivre)_

_)()()()()()()()()()(_

___* «Comment puis-je en être sûre?_

___Lorsque ton intrusion est mon illusion ..._

___Comment puis-je être sûre_

___Lorsque tout le temps tu changes mon esprit ..._

___J'en demande de plus en plus_

___Comment puis-je être sûre?_

___Quand tu ne me donnes pas d'amour!_

___Tu m'as donné un pâle abri mais..._

___Tu ne me donnes pas d'amour!_

___Tu me donnes tes mains froides_

___Et je ne peux prendre cet échec_

___Quand tout ce que je veux être, c'est_

___Complètement en contrôle!_

___Comment puis-je être sûre_

___Pour tout ce que tu dis, tu me fais attendre..._

___Comment puis-je être sûre_

___Quand tout ce que tu fais est voir à travers moi..._

___Comment puis-je être sûre_

___Je suis déjà venue ici..._

___Il n'ya pas de raison, pas besoin d'essayer_

___Je croyais que tu avais tout..._

___Je t'appelle, je t'appelle_

___J'en demande de plus en plus..._

___Mais comment puis-je être sûre?"_

_(Pale Shelter, Tears for Fears) _


	7. Chapitre 6 - Un vent de Liberté! -

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour me revoilà! Oui, plus d'un mois de retard pour poster la suite mais des circonsances difficiles de maladie d'un proche dans ma famille m'ont empêché de bosser sur ce chapitre.

Le voilà fini! Je ne le poste pas avec le ratio M mais il y a tout de même des allusions sexuelles! ;-)

Pour ce qui est du chap. 7, je vais le commencer sous peu mais comme je pars en vacances en France pour deux semaines fin septembre, il se pourrait qu'il y ait encore du retard pour le poster mais je vais essayer d'écrire tout de même sur mon portable en voyage!

Alors bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires!

**CHAPITRE VI «Un vent de liberté»**

**"You're so hypnotizing,**

**Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?**

**Your touch magnetizing,**

**Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing...**

**They say, be afraid!**

**You're not like the others, futuristic lover...**

**Different DNA,**

**They don't understand you...**

**You're from a whole other world,**

**A different dimension,**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light!**

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me,**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison...**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me,**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction...**

**Boy! You're an alien,**

**Your touch so foreign,**

**It's supernatural,**

**(Extraterrestrial!» (Kate Parry, E T) ***

Ύ

_Trois mois plus tard..._

Tiélan tournait en rond lentement dans l'arène de combat, ne lâchant pas des yeux son adversaire.

Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle affrontait Allyria, la meilleure élève de Jarek.

C'était l'idée du Maître...

_Qu'il soit maudit!_ se disait Tiélan en se demandant en ce moment même par quel côté et par quel mouvement attaquer la combattante la plus efficace et invaincue jusqu'à présent, parmi les adoratrices de la ruche. Elle avait même réussi à battre trois des meilleurs combattants parmi les adorateurs masculins!

Et les deux fois où elle s'était battue contre Tiélan, Allyria en était sortie vainqueur à chaque fois.

Le Seigneur Commandant avait suggéré il y a une semaine que Tiélan affronte l'adoratrice la plus coriace de leur communauté et Jarek avait bien sûr approuvé.

À voir comment le Maître évaluait la grande silhouette de guerrière de cette fille, tout aussi menaçante et agressive que musclée, Tiélan se demandait s'il ne remettait pas en question la personne qui serait choisie pour partir en mission, lorsque son Maître jugerait le moment opportun!

Tiélan avait cru que ce serait elle, la privilégiée. Elle était celle à qui son Maître avait fait miroiter la forte possibilité d'être choisie pour partir en mission spéciale.

Mais aux regards calculateurs et d'appréciation que le wraith lançait bien plus souvent dans le coin où se trouvait Allyria, la jeune adoratrice commençait à douter que son choix s'arrêterait sur elle.

_Bien plus_; elle se demandait si cette vicieuse femelle ne tomberait pas dans les faveurs du Maître en tant qu'adoratrice personnelle!

Alors que le Maître s'était rarement déplacé pendant les semaines de son entraînement avec Jarek, maintenant il se pointait à tous les jours vers la même heure, exactement au moment où Tiélan et Allyria se battaient.

_Trêve de jalousie, _se dit Tiélan, ravalant sa frustration..._concentres-toi maintenant!_

Après un long cercle qui dura plusieurs minutes, Tiélan vit enfin une ouverture et choisit d'attaquer, car depuis le début l'offensive ne marchait pas avec cette fille bien trop rusée.

Mal lui en prit car en l'espace d'une seconde, Tiélan se retrouva au sol après que ses jambes aient été balayées sous elle par un mouvement de retournement fulgurant de tout le corps de la guerrière: elle lui avait fait un croc-en-jambe si efficace et percutant que la jeune fille tomba lourdement sur le sol de l'arène, se retrouvant étalée sur le dos.

Aussitôt Allyria se précipita sur elle et la chevaucha, jambes largement écartées au-dessus de sa taille. Elle amena la lame émoussée de leur arme de pratique de combat juste sous la gorge de Tiélan.

Encore ce sourire suffisant et malveillant alors que la femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'approcha à quelques pouces de son visage pour la narguer, sifflant à son oreille d'une voix venimeuse:

- Sale petite pute! Vois comme ton Maître me regarde! Croyais-tu vraiment que tu retiendrais bien longtemps l'attention d'un si grand Commandant? Il est évident qu'il se désintéresse de toi et qu'il me voit maintenant comme sa future adoratrice personnelle! Ton règne achève, _la runner!_

Oui, Tiélan était désavantagée, pensa rapidement la jeune fille, mais elle se souvint des leçons de ses anciens maîtres kélowniens ainsi que de Jarek:

_«Garder son calme, étudier l'ennemi...se servir de ses faiblesses...». «Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien faire tourner l'issue de ce combat à mon avantage? Qu'était la plus grande faiblesse d'Allyria?» _réfléchit promptement Tiélan alors que le poids de la fille commençait à l'étouffer sérieusement, sans parler de la lame arrondie mais tout de même froide et dangereuse qui écorchait la peau de son cou.

Son orgueil! Sa trop grande confiance en elle et _surtout_ sa haine de Tiélan ou de tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin vers les plus hauts rangs des adorateurs, se dit-elle en prenant une décision impulsive.

Tout le monde savait que le point faible des mâles était leurs testicules. Lorsque Tiélan s'était retrouvée dans cette position fâcheuse une fois dans le passé avec un villageois d'un monde quelconque qui avait tenté de l'attaquer et de prendre avantage sur elle, elle n'avait pas hésité à saisir violemment les organes mâles de l'homme et à tirer de toutes ses forces, ce qui lui avait valu des cris de surprise, de douleur et de rage et ensuite de pouvoir se libérer et s'enfuir. Mais Allyria étant une femme, il n'y avait rien à saisir.

Pourtant, Tiélan utilisa sa seule main libre et la courba en poing, prenant son élan et dirigeant son bras de toutes ses forces vers l'entrecuisse de son adversaire, vêtue d'un pantalon de combat fait d'un tissu souple.

Son poing rencontra une entrejambe chaude et en sueur et des chairs relâchées, vu qu'Allyria ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre d'attaque! Le poing de Tiélan entra en contact avec les tissus mous qui cédèrent et se renfoncèrent sous l'impact. La fille eut tellement le souffle coupé que la lame s'échappa de sa main et retomba sur le sol, son corps vacilla et Tiélan la repoussa vivement, utilisant le momentum pour ensuite se relever d'un mouvement souple de félin, digne d'un prédateur wraith.

Aussitôt que son ennemie se retrouva en train de tituber pour tenter de se relever, Tiélan ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Elle glissa vers l'endroit où était tombée la lame de son adversaire. Elle la saisit et tomba aussitôt sur la femme qu'elle fit basculer à son tour sur le dos, amenant tout contre sa gorge la lame mais également en même temps sa propre lame qu'elle pointa au niveau du coeur d'Allyria.

- Eh bien voilà, que dis-tu de ça _petite salope?_ siffla-t-elle à son tour. Ne sois pas si sûre que ce jour viendra où tu prendras ma place auprès de _**mon**_ Maître!

Tiélan se dépêcha de plaquer les deux épaules de l'adoratrice au sol, ce que cette dernière avait omis de faire auparavant, préférant se vanter et fanfaronner plutôt que d'effectuer ce mouvement qui déterminait à la fois le vaincu et la fin du combat.

Jarek leva le poing pour concéder la victoire à Tiélan. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, surpris mais fier de la victoire de la jeune adoratrice contre la combattante la plus aguerrie parmi les humaines de la ruche...

Mais c'est vers le Commandant que Tiélan tourna son regard.

Un lent sourire de satisfaction étira les lèvres minces du wraith, sans qu'il ne montre ses dents. Il caressait doucement sa petite barbe et il ne dit mot, tournant les talons mais pas avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu saisir l'éclair de plaisir et de fierté dans ses yeux verts-ambrés.

_«Depuis quand ce wraith est-il devenu __**mon **__Maître?»_ Depuis quand son opinion avait-elle tellement d'importance pour elle? se demanda alors Tiélan en se relevant et en rangeant les armes, jetant à peine un oeil sur une Allyria fulminante de rage qui s'éloigna en lui promettant mille vengeances.

Ce n'était évidemment pas sur le fait que le Commandant soit réellement son Maître, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait utilisé le pronom possessif pour affirmer péremptoirement sa place, lorsqu'elle avait fait cette déclaration ferme et tranchante à Allyria.

_ØØØØØ_

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Tiélan était installée à la grande table des quartiers de son Maître et mangeait goulûment son repas. Après son combat victorieux, elle était allée se laver et soigner ses contusions dans la grande salle de bain puis avait revêtu des vêtements propres et convenables.

Loana lui avait elle-même apporté le plateau de son repas, chose que la petite faisait souvent, vu que les deux amies se voyaient malheureusement moins régulièrement. C'était dû à l'emploi du temps de Tiélan qui était plutôt chargé: il y avait les corvées de chaque jour, l'apprentissage de la langue wraith et aussi l'entraînement au combat.

Lorsque Loana avait aperçu le Seigneur Commandant installé confortablement dans un siège à la table, faisant face à Tiélan et observant cette dernière en train de se sustenter, la jeune fille s'était inclinée profondément sans un mot et avait quitté les grands appartements, lançant un sourire rapide et un peu navré à son amie.

Elle savait que Tiélan tenterait de la voir plus tard dans la soirée...

Loana était tellement reconnaissante envers le Seigneur Commandant de lui avoir fait le Don de Vie, même si elle savait que c'était sur l'insistance de Tiélan. Elle portait envers le Commandant de cette alliance un grand respect et une estime touchant presque à l'adoration maintenant!

Tiélan était en train de consommer son repas plutôt gloutonnement. Combattre ainsi creusait l'appétit!

Mais elle s'efforçait quand même, à travers sa gourmandise, de manger d'une façon discrète et appropriée pour ne pas trop dégoûter son Maître.

Elle se taisait car elle savait maintenant qu'avec le Commandant, il valait mieux attendre qu'il commence la conversation plutôt que de poser des questions ou de faire des commentaires qui lui vaudraient une réplique autoritaire ou bien simplement un froncement mécontent de ses arcades sans sourcils.

_()()()()_

_Guide observait sa jeune protégée avec un air légèrement amusé. En fait il n'était pas du tout dégoûté, comme elle le croyait._

_Il est vrai que la plupart de ses frères n'appréciaient point les bruits de mastication et la vue d'un humain qui devait trois fois par jour se nourrir ainsi! Cependant pour lui, ce spectacle ne le rebutait pas trop, du moins pas quand il s'agissait de sa jeune adoratrice._

_Elle travaillait fort et Guide exigeait d'elle qu'elle soit en pleine forme physique et à la fine pointe de toutes les techniques de combat, si elle devait un jour partir en mission pour lui._

_Donc, il trouvait divertissant de la voir apprécier le repas plutôt frugal qui constituait la nourriture commune des mortels de la ruche, rehaussé de quelques petits aliments de luxe pour son adoratrice personnelle._

_Il aimait aussi la voir dormir profondément, étalée n'importe comment sur l'immense lit de sa chambre, plongeant parfois dans le monde de ses rêves qui lui montraient des scènes de son enfance et de son adolescence sur Kélowna. Il y avait parfois aussi des rêves plus traumatisants: les cauchemars qui lui faisaient revivre la cueillette et la destruction de son monde et aussi son passé difficile mais stupéfiant de runner._

_Il avait décidé quand même il y a quelques jours de mieux réfléchir sur sa décision d'envoyer Tiélan dans cette mission dangereuse, même si l'intelligente jeune fille présentait une force et une résistance incroyable. Son don télépathique ainsi que son esprit bien aiguisé par la méditation le renforçaient dans sa conviction qu'elle serait en effet très efficace comme espionne... _

_Mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait mis Allyria «dans les pattes» de sa jeune adoratrice, comme l'avait formulé Tiélan lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait affronter au combat mais surtout vaincre l'adoratrice la plus performante dans l'arène de Jarek!_

_Il savait que Tiélan se montrerait mécontente et se rebellerait contre sa décision. __Ce fut le cas, mais elle obéit finalement en grommelant quelque peu. Il voulait que la jeune fille apprenne de la meilleure, lui expliqua-t-il._

_Mais il avait aussi sérieusement décidé d'évaluer QUI serait la plus performante entre les deux femmes..._

_C'était peut-être également par égoïsme, car si Allyria se révélait la plus compétente des deux pour la mission, alors il garderait Tiélan auprès de lui au lieu de l'envoyer au loin pendant plusieurs semaines!_

_Guide décida de briser le silence lorsque Tiélan repoussa une assiette principale très garnie qui était maintenant vide pour s'attaquer à une plus petite assiette contenant deux fruits juteux._

_- Tiélan, dit-il doucement. Je sais que tu n'as pas du tout apprécié que j'aie choisi de te faire affronter cette adoratrice qui ne te porte pas du tout dans son coeur, mais j'avais raison. Tu as réussi à la vaincre et elle t'a apporté beaucoup en fait de connaissances humaines et d'habiletés au combat._

_Tiélan essuya avec une petite serviette le jus dégoulinant de la pêche sur son menton, s'apprêtant à attaquer la deuxième._

_Elle grommela quelque chose pour acquiescer à ce que le Maître lui disait, réticente malgré tout. Mais le Commandant n'avait pas tort, se dit-elle._

_Guide savait que son adoratrice avait eu des pensées de jalousie, croyant même que le Maître choisirait Allyria non seulement pour partir en mission, mais aussi pour la remplacer dans sa couche!_

_Cela fit retrousser légèrement ses lèvres en un sourire un peu arrogant. La partie n'était pas remportée avec cette humaine encore rétive, mais il était en train de gagner son pari, lorsqu'il avait décidé dès le premier jour de faire changer d'avis Tiélan à son sujet._

_Comme pour confirmer ses sentiments de jalousie, la jeune fille cessa de mastiquer son second fruit et leva les yeux sur lui:_

_- Avouez que vous avez songé à la choisir à ma place pour cette mission dont vous me parlez depuis des mois, dit la jeune fille en boudant...et qui sait, peut-être même la prendre comme adoratrice personnelle?_

_Tiélan fit une pause et rajouta avec humilité d'une voix hésitante: _

_- Après tout, elle est belle et forte, elle est totalement dévouée et loyale à cette ruche et elle réussirait fort bien dans peu importe quelle tâche vous lui confieriez..._

_Guide reconnut que Tiélan faisait un bel effort de modestie en avouant cela de son «ennemie jurée». Mais la jeune fille allait aussi à la pêche en même temps, cherchant à __savoir ce que pensait réellement le wraith._

_- Ça ne me fait rien qu'elle me remplace dans votre lit, dit finalement Tiélan, sans regarder le Commandant. _

_Silence. Guide ne disait mot, pas du tout dupe de la fausse indifférence de l'humaine._

_- …..mais pour ce qui est de choisir la candidate adéquate pour partir en mission, je suis la meilleure! termina la jeune fille d'une voix claironnante et défiante._

_Guide ricana intérieurement. _

_Pour la partie de vouloir partir en mission, Guide ressentait l'excitation de Tiélan et sa volonté d'accomplir cette nouvelle tâche, ce besoin qu'elle avait de recouvrer une certaine liberté en évoluant sur le terrain hors monde._

_Mais le wraith lisait très bien le mécontentement et le malaise qui secouaient l'esprit de Tiélan à l'idée qu'il lui préfère une autre adoratrice pour ses besoins sexuels, même si elle le cachait sous cette indifférence et cette bravade!_

_Guide se leva simplement et fit le tour de la table, venant se positionner derrière la jeune fille et penchant sa grande silhouette svelte et_ _puissante, abaissant sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de Tiélan._

_Cette dernière était habituée à ces manières, donc elle ne sursauta pas du tout lorsque le wraith murmura de sa voix sensuelle, multitons:_

_- Oh mais cela n'arrivera pas! la rassura-t-il sans toutefois confirmer ou infirmer s'il avait songé oui ou non à envoyer la farouche guerrière en mission ou même à la mettre dans son lit. Je me suis habituée à toi, malgré ton...caractère spécial, petite Tiélan..._

_Puis il repoussa délicatement du bout d'un grand ongle vert effilé une poignée de cheveux épais et luxuriant couleur miel, encore humide de sa récente douche._

_-…..et je suis aussi très satisfait de ta nouvelle «ardeur» à me satisfaire lors de nos rapprochements intimes._

_Tiélan rougit légèrement au compliment, même si elle savait qu'il exagérait sa supposée ardeur; elle ne faisait tout simplement qu'accepter de recevoir le plaisir sexuel qu'il lui donnait si intensément et méticuleusement, se laissant porter par ses caresses jusqu'au plaisir ultime, restant corps et esprit avec le Maître lorsqu'il la prenait. Elle prit une inspiration rapide et frissonna de désir malgré elle lorsqu'il appuya tendrement mais avidement ses dents tout contre le creux entre sa nuque et son épaule, mordillant la chair tendre et tiède._

_Elle se sentie envahie par une onde de plaisir, se souvenant de la nuit précédente où les spasmes orgasmiques avaient secoué son corps arqué sous les mains trop expertes du Commandant._

_Elle eut un demi-sourire lorsque le wraith tourna son visage vers le sien pour poser un baiser doux et presque chaste sur sa joue, sachant qu'il venait de rallumer le feu en elle. Il ne faisait que la taquiner et la rassurer, n'ayant pas de temps pour d'autres ébats avant ce soir..._

_Tiélan reprit contenance en se dégageant doucement du Maître pour finir de manger son dessert._

_Elle cacha le mieux possible sa satisfaction d'apprendre que le Commandant ne songeait pas réellement à prendre au sérieux la candidature d'Allyria comme remplaçante dans son lit..._

_ØØØØØ _

Ce soir-là, Tiélan et Loana purent passer une heure ensemble avant que le Maître de Tiélan ne revienne à ses quartiers.

Depuis que Loana avait reçu le Cadeau de Vie et s'était remise à travailler dans les cuisines, sans s'être fait octroyer encore un tout nouveau Maître, la petite avait repris sa vie comme si de rien n'était, reconnaissante de la nouvelle chance qui lui avait été offerte, plus dévouée que jamais et plus travailleuse et appliquée qu'auparavant.

Tiélan la retrouvait plusieurs fois par semaine et elles passaient un peu de temps à bavarder joyeusement, puis elles méditaient en silence ensemble avant de se laisser pour la nuit. Loana regagnait les quartiers de repos communs et Tiélan rejoignait le Maître dans les plus grands appartements de la ruche.

Loana n'avait plus réellement besoin de leçons ou même de tutelle pour la méditation. Elle avait bien intégré les principes de base et avait amélioré grandement sa concentration et la maîtrise des différents mantras, ce qui l'avait rendue plus calme, moins nerveuse, plus capable de bien se comporter en général, ce qui soulageait grandement Tiélan.

Les deux jeunes filles parlaient et Tiélan avait bien sûr confié à sa petite soeur adoptive les évènements du jour, sa victoire contre la redoutable Allyria et surtout qu'elle était presque certaine que le Maître était sur le point de l'envoyer _enfin!_ en mission.

Le visage de Loana s'assombrit un peu à ces dernières paroles.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit-elle enfin de sa petite voix flûtée. Les adorateurs qui partent en mission d'espionnage ne reviennent seulement qu'après un assez long moment, dit-elle...et parfois, ils ne reviennent jamais.

Tiélan eut un sourire rassurant.

- Tu vas me manquer également, avoua-t-elle enfin. Tu es mon amie...en fait, ma seule amie depuis bien, bien longtemps! Pourtant, je suis confiante que tout ira bien. Je me suis bien entraînée. Je crois que mon Maître est impressionné par mon passé de runner et il sait que je serai résistante et que j'ai tout pour demeurer en vie. Je suis lucide sur les risques que je cours, mais je n'ai pas peur...je suis prête!

Loana s'approcha de Tiélan et caressa doucement la joue et ensuite la chevelure de son amie.

- Je crois en toi, dit-elle, mais ce sera difficile de te savoir au loin parmi les ennemis de nos Maîtres. Et surtout de ne pas savoir où tu es, quand tu reviendras! Mince, tu vas en avoir des choses à me raconter au retour!

Tiélan acquiesça de la tête.

- Je ne t'épargnerai rien, dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Mais tout-à-coup Loana bouda, ses yeux sombres devenant encore plus lugubres.

- Qu'y a t-il, petite? s'inquiéta Tiélan, utilisant le mot _petite_ comme sa marque d'affection habituelle envers sa jeune amie.

- Tu m'as toujours dis que tu voulais t'enfuir d'ici à la première occasion, déclara Loana tout-de-go après une minute de silence. Mais...depuis quelques temps, tu n'en parles plus, Tiélan. As-tu l'intention de fuir et de redevenir une runner? Tu disais que tu te fichais de ton transmetteur subspatial, que tu savais qu'ils te poursuivraient et te tueraient peut-être mais que tu voulais goûter à la liberté le plus longtemps possible! Alors dis-moi, c'est ce que tu vas faire?...ou bien reviendras-tu sur la ruche pour ne pas m'abandonner?

Tiélan resta estomaquée de la franchise naïve, parfois trop brutale de Loana, comme maintenant.

Le fait est que c'est ce qu'elle avait bel et bien voulu faire dès le début!

Le désir secret de son coeur avait été de s'enfuir au loin, depuis que son Maître lui avait fait miroiter cette mission. Quitter la ruche puis ensuite accomplir la tâche à laquelle on s'attendait d'elle, c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Mais ensuite, elle aurait voulu se perdre sur un monde quelconque et recommencer à fuir à nouveau les wraith, le plus longtemps possible!

Car même si elle appréciait mieux son Maître le Commandant et qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait pour elle un certain attachement qu'elle ne savait trop comment qualifier ni appeler, une chose était sûre...

Si elle fuyait et refusait de revenir sur sa ruche, il la retrouverait tout comme les autres wraith le précédant l'avaient fait. Et cette fois-là...

…_.il la __**tuerait **__pour la punir._

Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé.

Tiélan avait plaidé pour la vie de son amie et avait obtenu ce qu'elle désirait.

Et il y avait cet adage que sa mère Tiépi et plusieurs kélowniens répétaient souvent: _«Il n'y a que deux tragédies dans la vie : l'une est de ne pas avoir ce que l'on désire ; l'autre, c'est de l'obtenir._» **

Elle avait évité la première tragédie, puisque le Maître avait ramené Loana à la vie.

Mais justement. Maintenant, la petite était _**sa **_responsabilité. Car tu es responsable de la personne dont tu as sauvé la vie!

Elle ne l'avait pas supplié pour la garder en vie si c'était ensuite pour se ficher complètement du sort de Loana après coup, une fois qu'elle serait partie!

Et Tiélan savait qu'elle ne vivrait pas pleinement sa toute nouvelle liberté si elle reprenait sa vie de runner, sachant que Loana était restée sur la ruche. Et Loana ne survivrait même pas une seule semaine, si jamais elle l'emmenait avec elle!

- Les choses ont changé Loana. Je reviendrai, tu n'as pas à t'en faire...s'il ne m'arrive rien de fâcheux bien sûr! répondit finalement Tiélan, quoiqu'avec réticence.

Mais Loana n'était pas si bête.

- _**Jures-le **_sur ce que tu as de plus précieux, Tiélan Quinn! dit la petite en prenant les deux mains de Tiélan et en la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

Tiélan ravala une moue de contrariété. La petite aurait dû dire «sur ce que tu _**avais **_de plus précieux»...car tous les êtres chers au coeur de Tiélan étaient morts.

En fait, il ne lui restait que Loana qu'elle pouvait qualifier de _précieux_.

- Je te le jure, dit-elle enfin, le plus sincèrement possible, même si ces mots lui arrachaient le coeur.

Puis Loana eut un petit reniflement, moitié-rire, moitié-sifflement. Ses yeux brillèrent de cet éclat moqueur qu'elle prenait quand elle voulait taquiner son amie.

- Quoi...? dit Tiélan.

- En fait, dis-le...fit la petite. Ton cher Maître va te manquer bien plus que moi!

Tiélan ouvrit de grands yeux et se rebiffa tout de suite.

- Mais que dis-tu, petite idiote? Il me traite peut-être mieux qu'au début et je me suis accoutumée à lui, oui mais...c'est tout de même un wraith! Et il ne me manquera certainement pas! persiffla-t-elle.

Loana décida de ne pas continuer à la taquiner lorsqu'elle aperçut le léger rougissement sur les joues de son amie et surtout le pli contrarié sur son front.

- Bon, bon! dit-elle d'une voix modulée, pour apaiser son amie. C'est juste que je te trouves bien plus relax et même de plus en plus désireuse de lui faire plaisir. Quand je viens te porter tes repas et que vous êtes ensemble à table ou sortant de sa chambre, tu...eh bien...tu n'es plus la même! conclut hâtivement Loana.

Tiélan garda son expression revêche, reprenant ensuite son attitude butée et indifférente, celle qu'elle avait eu au tout début de sa venue parmi les adoratrices.

- Si je veux lui faire plaisir, siffla-t-elle au bout d'une minute de silence lourd de reproche envers son amie, c'est que je tiens ardemment à tout faire pour partir en mission...ne l'as-tu pas compris!? Et puis...être relax dans ses environs ne veut pas dire que je suis soumise et que je suis devenue une de ces adoratrices serviles qui prennent les wraith pour des demi-dieux!

Tiélan se mordit aussitôt la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'elle venait justement de faire référence au monde d'adorateurs d'où Loana venait!

Vertement houspillée mais reprenant son attitude toujours imperméable aux rebuffades, Loana se contenta de hocher la tête silencieusement et de faire un petit sourire engageant à son amie, histoire de clore cette discussion périlleuse.

- Je suis désolée, dit finalement l'ancienne runner qui n'avait surtout pas voulu faire de peine à son amie.

Loana sourit plus largement et lui donna un baiser sonore sur la joue, pas du tout fâchée, aguerrie depuis le temps que Tiélan s'était montrée bien souvent véhémente et rude avec elle, quand quelque chose ne faisait pas son affaire.

Au moins, la runner avait appris à s'excuser!

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent d'autre chose puis commencèrent la session de méditation avant que chacune ne retourne dans ses quartiers respectifs.

_ØØØØØ _

_Étendue dans le grand lit des quartiers du Maître, Tiélan s'était éveillée plus tôt après une nuit mouvementée avec le Commandant._

_La jeune fille se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain puis revint ensuite prendre sa place dans le lit immense._

_Elle fit bien attention de ne pas l'éveiller, quoiqu'elle sache bien que les wraith ne «dormaient» pas de la même manière que les humains; ils n'avaient pas les mêmes exigences physiques que ces derniers, étant plus forts et plus endurants._

_Leur état de sommeil était plutôt une sorte de torpeur méditative. Le vrai sommeil pour eux était l'état d'hibernation alors que les wraith devaient se nicher dans les cocons pour de longues années ou même de longs siècles, lorsque les ressources humaines venaient à manquer._

_Même si cet état de torpeur dans lequel était son Maître présentement pouvait être profond et réparateur, un wraith avait le pouvoir de sortir de cette transe en un clin d'oeil, si le besoin de se défendre ou de combattre pour la ruche se faisait sentir._

_Tiélan se mit donc à observer ce wraith qui était son Maître absolu, depuis plus d'un an maintenant._

_Ce que Loana lui avait dit plus tôt venait rogner à son esprit. Bien évidemment, elle avait nié que son Maître allait «lui manquer»!_

_Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle observait le visage habituellement sauvage aux expressions généralement illisibles ou arrogantes, elle ne voyait qu'un masque vert avec cette étrange tatouage immanquable en forme d'étoile éclatée, des cils pâles sur des paupières lourdes fermées, un nez épaté, des lèvres minces et exsangues, légèrement séparées sur des dents grisâtres et redoutables, une chevelure argentée plus débraillée que jamais et ce petit bouc sur son menton, surprenamment bien peigné et ordonné, comparé à une chevelure qu'elle aurait bien aimer brosser jusqu'à la laisser sans noeud, dans le style parfaitement lisse habituel des mâles wraith...mais le Commandant tenait à la garder telle quelle._

_Qu'il soit «beau» avec son long corps mince, impressionnant et légèrement musclé, elle n'en était pas sûre, car elle avait vu mieux que lui, pour ce qui était du standard de beauté chez les mâles wraith. _

_Mais chose certaine, elle était incompréhensiblement attirée par le magnétisme de cet individu tout aussi dominateur, cruel et arrogant que les autres de son espèce. Il y avait pourtant chez lui une ouverture d'esprit et une curiosité intellectuelle envers les humains, tout-à-fait différente des autres wraith._

_En fait, c'était même le seul qui avait agi de même, cela depuis que le chemin de la jeune fille avait eu le malheur de croiser celui des pires prédateurs de la galaxie._

_Et elle constatait quelque chose qui la dérangeait fortement: autant elle était excitée de partir en mission, autant ce wraith fier, autoritaire et manipulateur lui manquerait._

_Cela, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne...surtout pas à Loana!_

_Le regard de Tiélan fut irrésistiblement porté vers les tatouages envoûtants et tourbillonnants sur les épaules, les biceps, les côtés et le torse du Commandant._

_Ses doigts auraient voulu les suivre d'instinct, mais la raison lui dictait qu'elle avait déjà assez d'être sa possession. Était-elle obligée de rêvasser ainsi de celui qui était son ravisseur, le propriétaire de son corps et de tout son être? Non, elle était déjà assez dépendante de lui comme ça!_

_Même si elle ne dépendait pas de l'enzyme wraith dont certains wraith imprégnaient leurs adorateurs rétifs en leur prenant et redonnant les années à répétition jusqu'à ce __que l'humain en devienne dépendant, Tiélan réalisait qu'elle devenait dépendante de chaque soir où le Maître ravissait son corps avec baisers, caresses, orgasmes et unions tumultueuses de leur deux corps... surtout maintenant qu'elle lui avait abandonné tout autant son esprit que son corps, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière._

_Tout cela pour Loana! Et pourtant, Tiélan avait-elle réfléchi avant de tout absurdement promettre pour que la petite reste en vie?_

_Avait-elle seulement pensé à toutes ces vies d'humains que le wraith avait dû consommer en vue de restaurer la vie et la santé de son amie? La vie de la petite était-elle plus importante que toutes celles des autres adorateurs et adoratrices?_

_Non. Elle ne leur avait même pas accordé une seule petite pensée au moment de supplier pour que le Maître ramène Loana!_

_Pourtant, la vie de cette dernière n'était pas plus précieuse que toutes les vies humaines des pauvres prisonniers dans les cocons. _

_Et maintenant, chaque jour et chaque nuit, Tiélan se rendait compte qu'elle était plus que jamais irrémédiablement liée au Commandant qui somnolait à ses côtés._

_Mais ce qui était le plus horrible et troublant, c'est qu'elle s'était faite petit à petit à cette vie. Elle avait beau être sa propriété, le Commandant la traitait mieux que tous les autres, tenait à l'instruire, tout autant par l'entraînement physique au combat qu'intellectuellement, par l'apprentissage de la langue. Il avait tenu aussi à ce qu'elle lui explique les croyances de son peuple d'origine et surtout, il avait observé sa façon de méditer, la comparant à celle des wraith..._

_Elle en était là de ses pensées, se questionnant sur les motivations de son Maître quand ce dernier remua soudain. _

_Tiélan sortit de ses pensées tourmentées lorsqu'elle sentit le bras du wraith se glisser doucement sous sa nuque, la ramenant tout contre son corps._

_Il tourna gentiment le visage de la jeune fille vers le sien en saisissant son menton, plongeant dans ses yeux de son regard arrogant. Il avait évidemment deviné ses pensées._

_"Depuis quand lisait-il en elle?" se demanda Tiélan._

_- Vous savez, dit-elle lentement d'une voix douce mais légèrement exaspérée, il est impoli d'épier une personne ouvertement et en plus de lire dans ses pensées!_

_La bouche mince s'étira en un sourire de requin._

_() () () () _

Guide ne tenta pas de l'exaspérer davantage en lui soulignant qu'il savait très bien quel genre d'effet physique il avait sur elle! Il n'allait pas non plus rajouter à son tourment en soulignant qu'il avait dû en effet drainer quatre humains en pleine force de l'âge pour restaurer la vie de son amie.

Et cette attirance et dépendance qu'elle ressentait envers lui, il ne l'utilisait pas de la même manière que les wraith qui «travaillaient» leurs adorateurs les plus récalcitrants pour les rendre effectivement dépendants de l'enzyme.

Il ne croyait plus en cette manière de les convertir car les adoratrices ainsi transformées devenaient trop serviles, inintéressantes, des zombies qui finissaient par le lasser jusqu'à décider de les retourner vers les tâches communes les plus ardues sur la ruche ou bien de simplement les transformer en repas.

Et il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre de la soudaine docilité et du plaisir ressenti et partagé par sa petite adoratrice!

Il décida de ne pas répondre à sa remarque sur son inquisition bien légitime de Maître dans ses pensées, préférant plutôt caresser sa belle chevelure et lui faire part de sa décision:

- Tiélan, je crois pouvoir dire que ton entraînement tire à sa fin et que ma décision est presque prise...j'envisage sérieusement de t'envoyer en mission. Et ce sera une mission de grande importance.

Guide fut récompensé par l'expression sur le visage de la jeune fille. Ses yeux mornes dans le moment se mirent à briller d'excitation et du plaisir anticipé de changer enfin la routine de sa vie sur la ruche en partant hors monde!

Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour faire un commentaire, Guide leva la main et posa doucement deux doigts sur la jolie bouche de Tiélan.

- Il reste cependant une épreuve et elle est d'importance. Il me faut choisir entre Allyria et toi car vous êtes incontestablement deux très formidables et compétentes candidates pour cette mission...

- Mmm...mais!? commença à protester Tiélan en se relevant à demi sur son coude. Sa voix étranglée était incrédule et outrée mais dès qu'elle vit l'éclair froid et autoritaire dans les yeux du Maître, elle inclina sa tête avec respect et reprit sa position sur le lit avant que le Commandant ne change d'avis et ne choisisse Allyria, juste parce que Tiélan aurait osé contester sa décision!

- Quelle...quelle est cette dernière épreuve, Maître? demanda Tiélan après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de contester sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Mon Second m'a proposé quelque chose qui pourrait servir à trancher dans mon dilemme. Tu as beau avoir vaincu Allyria, il reste qu'elle remporte haut la main la palme en ce qui a trait au combat corps-à-corps. Tu n'y peux rien, elle était déjà une redoutable guerrière sur son monde auparavant. Elle est donc celle qui a le plus de chance de tenir tête à l'ennemi et à se défendre, si on découvre son identité d'adoratrice des wraith...

Tiélan dut se retenir pour ne pas protester avec véhémence, se plaindre que le Commandant ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en action en tant que runner!

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, le Maître reprit:

_-_ Cependant, Allyria n'a aucune expérience de ce par quoi tu es passé. En tant que runner, tu as appris l'endurance, la ruse, la débrouillardise et tu as tenu bon de plus en plus longtemps entre chaque fois où ton précédent Maître et ses wraith te rattrapaient. Je me demande vraiment si Allyria pourrait tenir et parfois, il ne suffit que de quelques jours ou semaines de plus sans se faire prendre pour gagner du temps, pour que l'espion envoyé tienne bon et revienne à la ruche avec les informations amassées, plutôt que de se faire prendre et torturer et de tout avouer avant de mourir. Alors voici ma décision: dans deux jours, vous serez toutes les deux relâchées sur une planète de mon choix. Celle d'entre vous deux qui réussira à tenir quarante-huit heures sans se faire attraper par le wraith lancé à sa poursuite, sera celle qui partira en mission!

Cette fois-ci, Tiélan eut un large sourire, tout aussi rayonnant que celui de son rusé de Maître.

Elle allait être runner à nouveau!

Même si ce n'était pour pour le temps de cette épreuve...

Et elle savait bien que sur ce volet, elle était imbattable. Cette misérable Allyria ne réussirait jamais à lui damer le pion là-dessus!

Car Tiélan était la meilleure runner n'ayant jamais existé.

_()()()()()_

**_"Give me the widest expanse_**

**_of the greenest grass, tempered_**

**_by a shower of afternoon sunlight,_**

**_filtered by grey scattered clouds..."_**

_"I'm flying on angels' wings,_

_I'm running with a sword in my hand._

_I'm trusting with all I've got..."_

**_"Run, child, run._**

**_Run at the world, with out restraint._**

**_Run into life._**

**_Grab it up._**

**_Be greedy for it._**

**_There is no limit on it..." ***_**

_(Différent extraits de poèmes: Karlo Silverio Ii Sevilla, Ellie Commons, Lily Oak)_

_()()()()()_

**_Planète Hatani, quarante-huit heures plus tard..._**

_Aussitôt que le rayon-porteur du dart l'eut libérée en la déposant sur le sol de la planète, Tiélan commença d'abord par lancer un long regard à cet environnement étranger, tournant lentement sur elle-même pour enregistrer dans son cerveau toutes les impressions que lui renvoyaient tous ses sens: vue, odorat, audition, toucher._

_La terre sur laquelle le dart l'avait déposée était une grande étendue d'herbes grasses d'un vert sombre. C'était une prairie avec au loin une chaîne de terres élevées qui ne pouvait être qualifiée de montagnes...à peine si elle aurait pu les désigner comme des collines!_

_Ses narines exercées de chasseuse, habituées à déceler les odeurs multiples ne captèrent aucune senteur animale au loin, juste l'odeur délicieuse florale habituelle aux prairies, ainsi que l'odeur des pâturages prêts à être récoltés._

_Pourtant, elle ne devinait aucun village proche. Aucun humain dans les environs en train de travailler ou de juste se promener, même si ces champs devaient appartenir à des cultivateurs..._

_Les wraith ne les avaient de toute façon pas téléportées tout près de la civilisation ou bien trop près d'une porte des étoiles._

_Aucun bruit, sauf le vent fouettant doucement les hautes herbes qu'elle voyait au-delà de l'étendue d'herbes grasses et luxuriantes où elle se tenait debout, ainsi que le frottement des ailes de grillons qui était leur chant si caractéristique, annonçant bien souvent une vague de chaleur._

_Tiélan savait que toute la faune des insectes de cet endroit s'activait, répondant aux grillons plus ou moins silencieusement, selon les limites de l'écoute de l'oreille humaine._

_Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille redevenue runner laissa le vent chaud caresser son visage, jouer gentiment avec sa chevelure qu'elle souleva doucement. La direction des vents venait du sud. Donc, la journée serait beaucoup plus chaude et probablement humide plus tard en après-midi. La chaleur du soleil se posa sur ses joues et ses paupières fermées._

_La jeune fille se saoula des sensations et odeurs connues qu'elle n'avait point ressenti depuis si longtemps! Elle réalisait à quel point tout cela lui avait manqué, confinée sur __une ruche d'où son nouveau Maître ne l'avait pas relâchée avant ce jour..._

_Pourtant, son examen des lieux ne dura à peine qu'une minute._

_Tiélan savait très bien en tant qu'ex-runner qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre, même si le wraith qui la poursuivrait avait l'obligation d'attendre une heure avant de se mettre à la chasser._

_Mais une heure pour un de ces prédateurs, cela ne représentait que de négligeables minutes, tant ils étaient de parfaits animaux avec tous leurs sens affûtés, bien trop rapides pour un pauvre humain!_

_La jeune fille se mit alors à courir comme une flèche car elle ne pouvait demeurer plus longuement dans cet espace ouvert, étant trop exposée. _

_Elle atteignit en très peu de temps l'orée d'un champ dont les épis dorés et épais atteignaient presque la hauteur d'un homme, s'accroupissant ensuite pour être moins visible, sans cesser sa course._

_Plus loin elle vit la ligne d'une forêt de feuillus, commençant juste après l'autre versant d'une des collines._

_Elle se mit à sprinter à grandes foulées après avoir jeté un dernier regard circulaire, s'assurant qu'aucun humain ni animal ne l'avait repérée._

_Si quelqu'un aurait pu la voir, il aurait certes était confus par le large sourire s'étirant sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, sourire qui fut bien vite suivi par un rire éclatant en cascade, encore plus déconcertant. __Disons le carrément, le rire dément du prisonnier venant de recouvrer sa liberté!_

_Quand elle fut enfin de l'autre côté de la colline, Tiélan entra dans la forêt et suivit une petite rivière dans le lit de laquelle coulait presque en ligne droite une eau pure et translucide._

_Elle s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes, le temps de fouiller dans le seul sac que les concurrentes avaient reçu la permission d'emmener. Elle y trouva sa besace qu'elle remplit aussitôt d'eau fraîche puis elle se lava brièvement le visage, heureuse de sentir le liquide froid humecter sa peau déjà moite._

_Elle but ensuite au creux de sa main et se remit à courir, mais plus lentement._

_Elle se remémora le moment où ce matin, le Commandant avait donné ses ordres et recommandations aux deux femmes avant de les relâcher sur ce monde:..._

()()()()()

- Vous ne devez en aucun cas chercher à prendre contact l'une avec l'autre, une fois que vous serez relâchées sur la planète. Si l'une d'entre vous traque l'autre et la tue, sachez que vous serez éliminée sans pitié. Pour ce qui est de l'enjeu de cette épreuve maintenant: vous devrez fuir le wraith lancé à votre poursuite, tenir le plus longtemps possible. Vous aurez 48 heures. Interdiction de tenter également de tuer ce wraith, mais vous pouvez essayer de le ralentir en le traquant et en le piégant. Vous aurez en votre possession une besace contenant une couverture de fourrure pour vous tenir au chaud, une corde, un contenant pour l'eau et un simple couteau qui vous servira à vous défendre ainsi qu'à dépecer la nourriture que vous devrez vous procurer par vous-même. Tiélan, tu possèdes déjà un traqueur subspatial qui sera réactivé. Allyria, nous t'en avons implanté un ce matin. La première d'entre vous qui sera trouvée et capturée par le wraith assigné à sa poursuite sera déclarée perdante. L'autre sera évidemment trouvée au bout de quarante huit heures au maximum et sera déclarée victorieuse et ramenée sur la ruche. Prenez en considération que cette épreuve est sérieuse et vitale! Peu importe le moment où votre pourchassant vous retrouvera, il sera en contact avec la ruche en tout temps pour savoir si l'autre runner a déjà été capturée. Si vous êtes la perdante...alors ce wraith aura la permission de décider de votre sort. Il pourra soit vous ramener directement, soit se nourrir de vous et vous rendre vos années de vie ou bien garder ces années et vous laisser pour morte.

_Impayable, l'expression de peur sur le visage d'Allyria!_

Expression qui n'apparut que pendant quelques secondes pour être remplacée par le défi et la détermination. Mais le visage de la guerrière avait tout de même pâli et pris en compte la sériosité de cette épreuve, alors qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence aucune expérience en tant que runner, se dit Tiélan qui riait à gorge déployée..._dans sa tête._

Avait-elle été réellement surprise des règles impitoyables de cette dernière épreuve?

Oui et non. Oui, car elle croyait vraiment être spéciale pour le Maître. Elle avait été si sûre qu'il la protégerait, qu'il ferait même tout - subtilement - pour que Tiélan soit la grande gagnante de ce test final avant de choisir l'une d'elles pour partir en mission. Le fait que ce soit l'épreuve du runner le prouvait, car seule Tiélan en possédait l'expertise!

Non, car les wraith étant des wraith, le Commandant n'échappait pas au côté brutal et cruel de sa race. Brièvement, elle l'avait vu lui lancer un regard de côté un peu navré lorsqu'il avait prononcé les mots: _«...et vous laisser pour morte.»_

Même si elle avait comprit pleinement tout comme Allyria tout le sérieux de la course et ses implications en cas d'échec, Tiélan savait que cela ressemblait bien trop aux traditions et coutumes de ce «sport» qu'était la course au runner, parmi les wraith.

Elle n'avait pas du tout retourné son regard au Maître. Elle était restée en apparence indifférente et avait même fermé son esprit, résolue et imperturbable. Elle était habituée à courir pour sa vie, déterminée plus que jamais à gagner et même, satisfaite de voir enfin mourir sa seule véritable ennemie sur la ruche.

Lançant un regard fugitif vers le Second du Commandant, le sourire sarcastique et cruel de l'officier, lancé dans sa direction, lui avait prouvé qu'effectivement c'était bel et bien son idée que cette dernière épreuve soit fatale pour la perdante! Elle savait que l'officier de confiance du Commandant n'approuvait pas que ce dernier se soit tellement attaché à cette humaine, même si c'est lui-même qui l'avait _«présentée»_ à son supérieur.

Il devait croire qu'elle perturbait le Premier Officier de l'alliance!...surtout depuis que la vie d'une insignifiante adoratrice avait été sauvée, sur les simples supplications de la petite adoratrice de son Commandant.

Malicieusement, il avait dû rappeler à son supérieur que l'épreuve devait obligatoirement comporter un volet fatal pour celle qui subirait l'échec et l'humiliation de la défaite!

Et le Maître s'était senti coincé. Il avait dû accepter la suggestion, parce que démontrer que la perte de Tiélan l'affecterait serait vu comme une grande faiblesse, chose qu'il ne pouvait se permettre après avoir sauvé la vie d'une misérable humaine pour plaire à son adoratrice personnelle!

C'est cette expression d'excuse coupable qu'il lui avait convoyé. Mais Tiélan avait refusé de le regarder, fière et désireuse de jouer le jeu...car faire autrement l'aurait faite passer pour faible également.

Lorsque Guide désigna son Troisième officier comme le wraith qui pourchasserait Allyria, il vit cette dernière blêmir et avaler durement en jetant un regard furtif et angoissé vers l'officier.

Mais la fière guerrière reprit contenance, carra ses épaules et leva la tête, attentive au signal du Commandant pour le départ.

Puis il désigna le Second comme celui qui serait le chasseur lancé aux trousses de sa jeune adoratrice.

Pour une runner accomplie comme Tiélan, rien de moins qu'un des meilleurs officiers et limiers de l'alliance de son Maître! persiffla intérieurement la jeune fille.

Guide vit que Tiélan n'était pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle jeta un regard farouche vers son Second, mettant dans ses yeux le plus de mépris et surtout de défi possible.

Le Second ne répondit que par un reniflement dédaigneux, sûr de lui.

o o o o

_Guide n'avait pu rien faire lorsque son sous-commandant avait demandé à ce que l'épreuve des deux candidates soit rendue plus corsée et définitive, par la conséquence de la mort de la perdante..._

_….mort qu'il se ferait un plaisir de donner, si jamais l'adoratrice du Commandant ne performait pas en tenant le plus longtemps possible!_

_Tiélan avait évité le regard de Guide avec un côté hautain et défiant...chose dont il fut un peu désolé tout en étant en même temps étrangement fier d'elle._

_Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent en silence, leur visage alerte et tendu, jusqu'à ce que deux darts balaient leur rayon unique et étincelant au-dessus de chacune d'elles pour les emporter sur le lieu de la compétition, à une certaine distance l'une de l'autre._

_Aussitôt que les jeunes concurrentes eurent disparu, Guide activa les deux mini-sondes qui traqueraient les runners, dès qu'elles commenceraient leur course effrénée vers la victoire ou la défaite._

_Il savait que sa prochaine pensée était futile et farfelue mais...s'il y avait une puissance supérieure au-dessus d'eux dans cet Univers?...Guide espéra qu'Elle favoriserait Tiélan..._

_()()()()()()()()()() _

Cela ne prit pas de temps à Tiélan de traverser la forêt en suivant directement le cours d'eau.

Cependant, elle découvrit bien vite que la forêt était suivie d'un autre espace largement ouvert, donnant sur un autre champ de céréales, cette fois-ci moins hautes et soigneusement cultivées.

Le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel et avec lui la chaleur, devenant plus écrasante; et encore, Tiélan savait qu'il n'avait pas atteint son zénith!

Elle avait déjà vidé toute sa besace d'eau et l'avait remplie de nouveau avec l'eau vive et pure de la rivière. Elle s'était aussi éclaboussée joyeusement en pêchant à l'aide de son couteau et de ses mains nues un poisson de grosseur moyenne qui avait glissé deux fois de ses mains, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à l'attraper puis à en faire son dîner.

Pas question de faire un feu puisqu'irrémédiablement, cela attirerait l'attention du wraith lancé à sa poursuite. Selon son calcul du temps, Tiélan savait qu'il venait de recevoir le signal du départ, tout comme celui lancé aux trousses de son adversaire.

Même si elle pouvait faire vite pour faire cuire le poisson, elle aurait perdu du temps alors elle le déchiqueta avec le couteau, le vidant de ses entrailles et coupant sa tête et sa queue. Elle mordit ensuite à belles dents dans la chair crue et avala bien vite avant qu'elle n'ait le goût de vomir.

Elle avait trouvé dans la forêt des baies qu'elle avait bien reconnues; ces fruits se retrouvaient en abondance, peu importe les mondes de Pégase qu'elle avait visités. Le décor changeait souvent se disait la jeune fille, mais en fin de compte, presque tous ces mondes se ressemblaient pour ce qui était de la flore et de la faune sauvage!

Les fruits d'un rouge sombre étaient juteux et en tant que guérisseuse elle les connaissait bien: il pouvait faire un cataplasme du tonnerre pour soigner toutes les démangeaisons connues. Mais ils étaient aussi très riches en eau et surtout en sucre et Tiélan s'en gava, sachant qu'elle devrait courir encore un certain temps avant de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Elle hésita sur le pas du second grand champ cultivé, juste après la forêt.

Devait-elle le traverser en espérant trouver un endroit pour se dissimuler ou bien retourner dans la forêt?

Il semblait bien que la seconde solution soit la meilleure, car elle maîtrisait bien l'art de se cacher dans une forêt ainsi que d'y survivre.

Cependant, le Second du Commandant la passerait au peigne fin, s'attendant à ce que la jeune fille s'y cache, bien sûr!

Elle décida donc de se mettre à courir à travers champ, restant recroquevillée le plus possible. Elle s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'elle vit un petit espace ouvert avec une brouette oubliée par un cultivateur.

Encore une fois elle regarda partout, mais aucun humain ne se trouvait à portée de vue ou de voix. De toute évidence, on avait abandonné en toute hâte le travail en cours...

En s'approchant, Tiélan vit une besace d'eau presque semblable à la sienne, laissée près de la brouette. Le cultivateur avait aussi laissé un sandwich fait d'une baguette et de viande, à moitié entamé. Il y avait également une sorte de grand râteau, une pelle et une truelle dont il s'était ostensiblement servi pour cultiver un petit jardin de légumes, situé tout près du champ de céréales.

De toute évidence, l'homme avait abandonné en toute hâte son repas et son travail pour s'enfuir car en s'agenouillant pour observer les traces de pas dans le sol légèrement humide et mou, la jeune fille put mettre à profit l'enseignement prodigué par Kyrik, lorsqu'ils couraient encore ensemble.

Elle vit donc que les traces de pas s'en allaient en s'élargissant, bien trop distancées l'une de l'autre pour n'être que des pas de marche tranquille. Donc, le fermier (puisque les traces de pieds étaient grandes et larges, elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un homme) avait été subitement dérangé dans sa tâche et s'était mis à courir pour fuir un danger ou rejoindre les siens en détresse.

Tiélan eut ensuite pour la seconde fois un grand rire éclatant, heureuse de profiter de ces objets s'offrant à elle:

Quelle aubaine serait cette seconde besace d'eau! Et en plus, la petite pelle et la truelle lui serviraient pour se creuser un abri ou fabriquer des pièges, car son simple couteau lui aurait demandé plus d'efforts et trop de temps.

Elle dédaigna le sandwich déjà joyeusement et méticuleusement entamé par divers insectes. De toute façon, elle avait mangé du poisson et des fruits. Elle se saisit également du grand râteau et décida qu'elle le cacherait avec elle dans l'abri et s'en servirait peut-être comme d'une arme. Cependant, elle devrait le laisser là en quittant la forêt car il serait trop encombrant pour courir.

Elle jeta un regard vif autour d'elle, espérant mettre la main sur d'autres trouvailles oubliées, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Jetant un oeil circonspect partout autour d'elle encore une fois, Tiélan ne ressentit de nouveau aucune présence humaine. Et puis son Don spécial de télépathie ne lui fit ressentir aucune présence wraith!

La jeune fille avait profité de sa première heure dans la forêt pour trouver des obstacles naturels:

S'il y avait des trous quelconques plus profonds dans la terre, des amoncellements de roches, des troncs d'arbres et des racines à fleur de sol, elle coupait alors de grosses branches ou bien ces sortes de larges palmes presque de la grandeur et de la largeur d'un homme: elles tapissaient la forêt et venaient d'un genre d'arbre des climats tropicaux que l'on retrouvait souvent sur une majorité de planètes pégasiennes. Avec son couteau, elle les séparait de leurs racines et les installait sur les pièges improvisés, ce qui lui avait bien servi dans le passé lorsqu'elle voulait jouer de vilains tours à ses poursuivants wraith. Quand on courait et qu'on ignorait que ces palmes recouvraient des cavités et renfoncements, on ne pouvait deviner que ces grandes feuilles avaient été mises là intentionnellement et quelqu'un pouvait alors salement chuter!

C'était peut-être cela qui avait retardé le cher Second de son Maître! pensa la jeune fille avec malice.

Comme il lui était défendu de tuer un des Maîtres wraith, elle n'avait pu préparer des pieux pour mettre au fond de ces trous ou bien le genre de piège mortel qu'elle savait si bien fabriquer. Bon, tans pis! Mais au moins, le wraith serait retardé dans sa traque!

L'ennui avec ce genre de piège cependant, c'est qu'il lui fallait bien mémoriser les environnements et se faire des repères pour ne pas tomber plus tard dedans, au moment où elle retournerait dans la forêt...et c'était bien pire si elle devait le faire en courant pour échapper à son poursuivant!

Une fois son nouveau butin ramassé, Tiélan décida de suivre les traces de l'homme qui avait fui la clairière; elle se dirigea donc vers le nord.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle vit à l'horizon du champ un amoncellement de maisonnettes qui avaient ostensiblement brûlé. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle s'apercevait que le décor ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'elle avait vécu sur Kélowna.

Un petit village paisible de fermiers qu'elle se mit à parcourir, sans rencontrer âme qui vive...et c'était le même scénario lamentable qui s'était joué ici. D'après l'odeur détestable des cendres encore présentes partout, le village avait été rasé et brûlé par ce qui ressemblait à l'oeuvre des lasers des darts wraith.

Voilà donc ce que le fermier avait fui lorsqu'il avait laissé travail et repas en plan! Il avait couru vers les siens pour tenter de les protéger de la cueillette.

Mais le feu était éteint depuis quelques jours d'après elle; il n'y avait plus de fumée qui s'élevait des maisons, maintenant totalement délabrées. Plutôt des cendres refroidies à cause de la pluie qui était vraisemblablement tombée le matin même ou le jour d'avant, si on se fiait aux rigoles boueuses dans les creux du sol encore humide.

Elle put voir ainsi par terre les pas multiples et chaotiques de centaines de pieds, témoins de la fuite urgente et paniquée de plusieurs habitants apeurés, tentant de fuir les wraith.

Un peu partout, les villageois avaient laissé tomber ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour aller rejoindre les leurs, visiblement pris par surprise.

Tiélan s'engagea plus avant sur la seule rue principale et entra dans trois des maisonnettes, du moins celles qui tenaient encore debout, comme par miracle.

Les drones bien sûr avaient ramassé quelques meubles, mais surtout la nourriture conservée par les habitants dans des glacières; la porte de ces dernières était demeurée ouverte, béante sur l'espace maintenant désespérément vidé de tout ce qu'elles contenaient.

Ce n'était pas seulement les habitants qui étaient cueillis; les commandants wraith ordonnant les cueillettes instruisaient souvent leurs troupes de ramasser tout ce qui pourrait servir à l'équipage, surtout aux adorateurs de la ruche.

En fouillant la troisième maison, Tiélan eut pourtant la chance de trouver dans le placard de la chambre du maître des lieux un pantalon large et confortable fabriqué de peaux chaudes d'animal ainsi qu'une large veste faite du même matériel. Pas mal grand pour elle!...mais elle pourrait les mettre par-dessus ses propres vêtements de runner, si jamais la température descendait trop bas cette nuit.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas trop s'encombrer car si elle devait courir plus tard, le poids supplémentaire ne ferait que la ralentir. Hors avec un wraith à sa poursuite, chaque seconde comptait!

Une fois que la jeune fille eut placé ses trouvailles tout au fond de son sac, elle sortit en toute hâte du village car ce décor plein de désolation lui donnait le cafard, lui rappelant un peu trop ce qui s'était passé sur son propre monde il y a plus d'un an maintenant.

Une fois hors du village elle se dirigea côté sud et découvrit encore un grand champ, longeant une colline verdoyante, un peu plus élevée que les premières qu'elle avait vu.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait prendre la chance d'avancer encore, espérant trouver une autre forêt. Ou bien si elle devait retourner vers celle qu'elle venait de quitter?

Alors qu'elle pesait ses options, elle pensa brièvement à Allyria et se demanda comment son ennemie, excellente combattante mais novice en matière de runner se débrouillait...

Mais Tiélan n'eut plus le temps de s'appesantir sur le sort de l'autre concurrente..._car une sensation familière, sombre et froide, surgit subitement dans son esprit..._

Le Second...! Il était beaucoup plus près d'elle qu'elle ne le croyait! Fort probablement au tout début du village.

_Comment donc ne l'avait-elle pas ressenti plus tôt?_

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Tiélan balança vivement son sac sur sa hanche, abandonnant le râteau après mûre réflexion.

Elle se mit à courir vers la ligne d'horizon où elle voyait la colline, espérant que derrière celle-ci elle puisse déboucher sur une autre forêt, mais plus dense que celle qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle.

Elle ne tenta même pas de se cacher dans les hautes herbes en se recroquevillant, courant à toute allure et à pleines foulées, laissant le vent fouetter son visage et soulever sa chevelure.

Elle savait que le wraith, même s'il n'était pas à portée de vue pour le moment, l'avait à tout le moins très bien repérée, sa présence trahie par le traqueur subspatial implanté dans son dos.

_()()()()()_

_Allyria s'était arrêtée de courir au bout d'une demi-heure._

_Dès qu'elle avait été libérée du rayon téléporteur, elle s'était retrouvée sur le sommet d'une colline verdoyante où elle ne voyait à l'horizon que de grands champs garnis de larges fleurs d'un jaune ardent dont le centre ressemblait à un coeur brunâtre. Les larges pétales se promenant au bout de la haute tige, presque aussi haute que l'encolure d'un __cheval remarqua-t-elle, se tournaient toutes vers le soleil._

_À perte d'horizon il n'y avait rien d'autre, à part d'étroits petits chemins de terre entre chacun des rangs de fleurs._

_Elle avait décidé bien vite de se mettre à courir sur les chemins, sachant que même si ces fleurs étaient larges et hautes, le wraith lancé à sa poursuite la retrouverait facilement si elle demeurait plantée là._

_Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, elle allait désespérer lorsqu'elle aperçut une étendue sablonneuse au loin, dépourvue de toute végétation._

_Elle marcha pour reprendre son souffle et atteignit se qui ressemblait à une large dune dont l'étendue de sable était remuée de temps à autre par un vent sec, paresseux. Il lui fallait trouver de l'eau car sa besace était presque vide! Mais allait-elle en trouver sur cette étendue désertique?_

_Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même et n'apercevant pas âme qui vive ni d'autre paysage que cette étendue de fleurs jaunes derrière elle et la colline de sable devant, elle poussa un grognement irrité car il ne lui restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant que le prédateur ne reçoive le signal de se mettre à la pourchasser. _

_Elle décida d'avancer vers la colline de sable et de s'y aventurer quelques minutes; si elle ne trouvait pas d'étendue d'eau, elle retournerait sur ses pas._

_Elle eut la chance d'entendre bientôt couler une source quelconque et contournant la colline, elle aperçut à son grand plaisir une petite rivière d'eau pure, son débit bas mais rapide, coulant à travers de multiples cailloux colorés, plus ou moins gros._

_Soulagée, elle entra complètement dans la rivière en s'accroupissant sur le bord, se rafraîchissant les bras et le visage et buvant dans le creux de sa main pour ensuite remplir sa gourde à ras-bord._

_Elle se remit ensuite en route, suivant la rivière en espérant trouver un endroit pour s'abriter car le délai de grâce achevait et elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester à découvert._

_Tout en marchant, Allyria pestait contre cette dernière épreuve imposée par le Commandant._

_De toute évidence, le Premier Officier de l'alliance avait favorisé sa petite pute qui avait l'expérience requise en tant que runner alors qu'elle, Allyria, - bien qu'élevée dans un monde où l'art de la guerre, des armes, du combat corps-à-corps faisait parti de leur éducation depuis leur tout jeune âge - n'avait jamais été choisie pour cette vie misérable de runner, mais plutôt pour être une adoratrice personnelle. Elle avait été récemment la propriété d'un wraith de haut rang mais son Maître était mort après avoir ingéré bien imprudemment un humain entaché de la peste Hoffan. _

_Elle espérait maintenant prouver au Commandant qu'elle était tout autant la candidate parfaite pour remplir ces missions mais aussi pour le servir avec dévouement et loyauté, et surtout réchauffer son lit._

_Ah, s'il pouvait voir enfin ce qu'elle valait!...au lieu de s'accrocher stupidement à cette trop fière et indépendante Tiélan qui ne venait pas du tout d'un monde dont les humains reconnaissaient la suprématie des wraith et qui les servaient sans discuter._

_Au bout de quinze minutes de marche rapide, la jeune guerrière trouva enfin un autre champ délimité cette fois-ci à l'horizon par le début d'une forêt assez dense._

_Elle sourit largement, but une longue gorgée d'eau et se mit à courir vers la forêt._

_Là, elle trouverait enfin un abri et pourrait chasser, manger et s'abriter pour la nuit._

()()()()()

Tiélan cessa de courir lorsqu'elle entra dans la forêt qu'elle avait repérée. Elle était plus dense et le faîte de ses arbres était plus haut.

Comme elle courait très vite, elle savait que le wraith était encore à bonne distance mais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se fatigue et qu'il la rattrape facilement!

La jeune fille tourna sur elle-même pour observer son environnement. Beaucoup de bruits, témoins des milliers d'insectes et des quelques oiseaux et animaux sauvages de la forêt. La lumière ici était ténue, le soleil pénétrant à peine dans les bois car la plupart des arbres atteignaient des sommets prodigieux; elle en fut contente, car elle avait l'agilité requise pour grimper dans l'un d'entre eux pour s'y dissimuler.

Elle entendit bientôt le faible débit d'un ruisseau qu'elle vit bien vite, étroit et sinueux entre la ligne chaotique d'arbrisseaux couverts de petites baies rouges vifs.

S'approchant, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait les ingérer car ces baies n'étaient pas comestibles. Elles étaient même dangereusement toxiques; c'était la même sorte de baies qu'on retrouvait dans les bois de Kélowna et qui avaient au moins la particularité de fournir un onguent épais aux vertus anesthésiantes. Sa mère l'avait utilisé souvent pour atténuer la douleur chez un patient dont elle avait besoin de recoudre la plaie.

En observant l'eau couler paresseusement dans le lit du ruisseau, Tiélan découvrit que la terre était rougeâtre et lisse sur les bords. Elle eut soudain un espoir fou et s'approcha, se penchant et ramassant cette terre qu'elle roula entre ses doigts.

_De la glaise!_ se dit-elle en exultant de joie. Elle se rappela que Kyrik et elle avaient une fois échappé tous deux à un groupe de wraith lorsque le runner lui avait fait connaître les propriétés de cette terre molle et collante. Il suffisait d'en faire une pâte avec de l'eau et de l'herbe et de la coller sur la peau du corps, insistant sur l'épaisseur du mélange argileux qu'il fallait appliquer largement sur l'espace où avait été implanté le traqueur subspatial. Les bénéfices de cette terre occultait complètement le signal transmis et empêchait les wraith de traquer l'individu.

Mais cette aptitude ne durait pas longtemps, le signal recommençant à «percer» la couche de terre quelques heures plus tard!

Tiélan rit joyeusement en se plongeant dans le lit du ruisseau pour se mouiller totalement, chevelure incluse. Ensuite, elle arracha quelques herbes sur le bord du ruisseau, saisit quelques grosses mottes de glaise et commença à tout mélanger, s'en recouvrant ensuite le dos, le torse et les membres, même le visage. Elle insista sur le dos, là où on l'avait implanté.

Bientôt, elle savait que le Second perdrait complètement sa trace et elle eut un autre petit rire démoniaque, heureuse de duper ce wraith qui la méprisait tant!

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait sous-estimer sa grande intelligence. Il allait savoir quand même _OÙ_ elle se trouvait au moment où il perdrait le signal; il allait simplement scanner méthodiquement le périmètre et partir de l'endroit où le signal avait subitement disparu pour faire un large cercle et la rechercher logiquement et méticuleusement, point par point.

Mais elle, Tiélan Quinn, la reine des runners, elle allait gagner du temps, le passer pour chasser un bon repas puis grimper dans un arbre bien touffu, s'y attacher avec la corde et se recouvrir de la couverture pour ensuite dormir du sommeil du juste.

Elle aurait tellement aimé être une petite souris pour apercevoir l'air confus et frustré du Second lorsqu'il perdrait son signal!

_«Demain est un autre jour,_ se dit-elle. _Plus les heures avancent et plus j'ai de chance de gagner cette dernière épreuve! Je doute vraiment qu'Allyria se montre aussi habile et rapide que moi.»_

Tiélan se mit alors à poursuivre une sorte de marmotte qu'elle avait vu avancer lentement et précautionneusement vers le ruisseau. Elle la laissa lever son dos et son nez pour sentir les odeurs environnantes (la jeune fille avait pris soin de se mettre contre le vent); puis l'animal but et trotta paresseusement, probablement jusqu'à son terroir.

Elle rattrapa vitement l'animal par la peau du cou, le tua d'un coup rapide et miséricordieux de sa lame sur sa gorge, remercia l'Univers et rendit hommage à la marmotte pour le repas qu'elle allait faire.

Elle ne pouvait encore une fois risquer de faire un feu pour cuire la viande, car elle alerterait le wraith et alors, à quoi aurait-il servi de s'enduire de boue argileuse!?

La jeune fille débita donc la marmotte avec son couteau et trouva quand même quelques herbes qu'elle connaissait bien et dont elle enduit la viande pour la faire mariner, ce qui l'attendrit et contra le problème d'attraper une toxine dangereuse de cette viande sauvage. Elle mangea peu, but goulûment l'eau de sa gourde et compléta son repas avec quelques algues comestibles trouvées encore une fois dans le ruisseau.

Puis elle marcha à l'intérieur plus dense de la forêt, trouva un arbre assez grand et aux feuilles compactes d'un beau vert foncé, y grimpa pour ensuite trouver deux branches solides. Elle s'attacha solidement avec la corde et sortit la couverture, se préparant à passer la nuit dans cet abri éphémère mais le plus sécuritaire possible pour le moment.

_()()()()() _

_Le Second de l'alliance était entré d'instinct dans ce village, assez fraîchement cueilli. Il parcourut le chemin principal en ne voyant aucun signe de vie, indifférent à la désolation de la destruction tout autour de lui._

_Il en avait tant vu déjà et pour un wraith, c'était le cycle de la vie dans cette galaxie; les humains étaient des proies que les prédateurs wraith avaient tous les droits de cibler, de cueillir, de consommer...et aussi de chasser._

_Il était sûr que la jeune adoratrice avait parcouru cette même rue! Elle avait dû également entrer dans quelques maisons pour tender d'y trouver de la nourriture, des vêtements et des armes._

_Il allait pénétrer dans une des quelques maisons en bon état pour chercher des traces du passage de l'habile runner, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique du traqueur à son poignet gauche qui s'activait de son * beep *particulier._

_Enfin, il recevait un signal clair! _

_Il eut un sourire retors et suffisant. L'humaine devait savoir également qu'il l'avait repérée car le signal se mit à s'éloigner à grande vitesse, toujours perceptible mais se déplaçant à vive allure, reproduisant la course effrénée de sa proie._

_Sans perdre de temps, le deuxième officier en importance de l'alliance s'élança, aussi rapide, agile et élégant dans sa course que le plus adroit et gracieux des félins de la forêt sauvage._

_Il lui tardait de mettre la main sur cette impertinente qui avait commencé subtilement à influer d'une façon plutôt malsaine et négative sur le leadership de leur Commandant Suprême. _

_S'il avait la chance de mettre le premier la main sur cette fille, il se ferait un malin et vicieux plaisir de terminer sa misérable vie! _

_Et même si elle remportait l'épreuve, lorsqu'il la trouverait finalement...elle payerait cher la mauvaise influence qu'elle détenait sur son supérieur..._

**() y ()**

De son côté, Guide avait été ennuyé de découvrir qu'une des deux sondes qu'il avait lancé n'avait pas encore trouvé Tiélan.

La jeune fille était diablement astucieuse et la seule manière d'avoir de l'information sur le déroulement de la course de son adoratrice était de prendre connaissance des propres progrès de son Second qui lui confirma à ce moment par message qu'il venait de retracer la seule concurrente encore hors de portée de la petite sonde.

L'autre sonde venait de trouver Allyria qui eut un sursaut de frayeur en apercevant la petite boule rapide et pivotante qui se stabilisa au-dessus de sa tête avec son bourdonnement régulier. La sonde descendit ensuite devant son visage pour surprendre son expression apeurée, suivi rapidement d'une attitude grave et fermée alors que la guerrière poursuivit sa course, défiant le Commandant en ignorant superbement la sonde wraith qui la poursuivait. La jeune femme allongea rapidement le pas, en déduisant que celui qui la chassait n'était sûrement plus très loin!

Guide eut malgré lui un sourire arrogant et satisfait. Tiélan avait, par il ne savait quels moyens, trouvé une façon de se cacher du sous-commandant pendant de longues heures.

Maintenant, le Second redoublait d'ardeur et suivait le signal de la jeune fille.

Secrètement, Guide espérait que le wraith poursuivant Allyria la découvre avant car il savait que son Second allait se faire une vilaine joie d'en finir définitivement avec Tiélan, s'il mettait la main dessus!

Bien qu'il aurait aimé que sa sonde trouve sa jeune adoratrice avant, il ne voulait rien de moins que le retour de cette dernière.

Quand il vit son Second s'arrêter net sur le chemin central d'un village délabré visiblement cueilli par ceux de son espèce, il comprit à l'expression de rage de son officier que ce dernier venait de perdre le signal de Tiélan.

Le wraith tapait impatiemment sur son bracelet-traqueur, mais le dispositif-traqueur de la ruche, relié au bracelet du Second, confirmait qu'il fonctionnait bel et bien.

Cela voulait dire que l'astucieuse jeune fille avait trouvé une façon quelconque de bloquer son signal.

Lorsque Guide vit par le biais de la sonde le Second se mettre à tourner sur lui-même et à taper du pied comme un jeune adolescent frustré avec un cri de pure rage et de frustration, il ne put retenir secrètement un petit rire victorieux, félicitant intérieurement son adoratrice.

Son visage resta cependant impassible, mais il permit à une de ses arcades sourcilières sans poil de se relever en signe de sympathie pour le sous-commandant.

Cependant, sa voix se fit sèche et incisive lorsqu'il lui convoya ses ordres mentalement:

_«Comment avez-vous pu perdre sa trace si facilement?_ dit-il, excédé. _Relevez les empreintes de ses pas et les autres traces de son passage et surveillez la réapparition du signal sur votre bracelet-traqueur...je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse échapper bien longtemps à notre technologie!»._

Le Second aurait voulu répliquer qu'il savait très bien gérer la situation, mais il savait mieux que de contester les ordres de son supérieur.

Tous deux savaient que la jeune Tiélan n'avait pu retirer d'elle-même (ou même avec l'aide d'un humain rencontré par hasard) le traqueur subspatial implanté dans son dos. Tout simplement parce que cette nouvelle technologie d'implantation dans la colonne vertébrale, directement dans un endroit fragile et fatal, ne pouvait être extraite que par la main habile d'un chirurgien wraith formé à cet effet. Donc, si elle l'avait fait, elle serait morte sur-le-champ et le Second avait bien senti que la jeune fille **_désirait _**vivre maintenant!

Il se calma donc, tourna sur ses talons en faisant voler élégamment dans sa vague sa belle et longue chevelure blanche puis il reprit sa course, filant tout droit en vérifiant de temps à autre sur son bracelet si le signal de la jeune fille était réapparu.

()()()()()

_Allyria fit face à la mort avec la dignité et la fatalité des gens de son peuple, ce peuple d'adorateurs qu'elle avait quitté il y a dix ans pour servir les Maîtres wraith._

_Précédemment, lorsque la jeune femme était entrée dans la forêt, elle avait modéré sa course pour ne pas s'accrocher sur des branches tombées ou les racines des grands arbres._

_Son estomac grondait. À part quelques baies ramassées en chemin et l'eau de sa gourde, elle ne s'était pas sustentée suffisamment car même si elle avait pris un repas convenable avant le départ, cette course et la rudesse de l'expérience de runner lui avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie!_

_Elle continua à marcher vite et tint son regard abaissé pour chercher de quoi se nourrir. Elle finit par découvrir derrière un arbre un nid de lièvres. Il lui fut facile d'enlever l'un des petits sans défense, tout en ignorant les cris aigus de désespoir de la mère. _

_La lame trancha vitement et proprement la gorge de son repas et à défaut de pouvoir faire cuire la viande maigre sur un feu qui aurait trahi sa présence, elle se contenta de laver abondamment la chair crue rosée dans un ruisseau et de la consommer en l'avalant tout rond, espérant qu'elle ne tomberait pas malade._

_Allyria lava ensuite le couteau, but encore de l'eau et se remit à marcher en direction des derniers rayons de soleil qu'elle voyaient filtrer à travers l'orée du bois au_ _loin. _

_D'après la position de l'astre brillant, il ne lui restait plus tellement d'heures avant que le soir ne tombe et la jeune femme ressentit l'urgence de se trouver un abri pour la nuit._

_Elle espérait qu'au delà de la forêt, il y avait peut-être un village. _

_Mais il lui vint de suite en tête que même si elle trouvait des humains, personne ne viendrait à son aide car même si la blessure du traqueur implanté entre ses vertèbres était cachée par sa veste de cuir, le tatouage douloureux sur son cou, lui, imposé avant le départ, statuait bel et bien qu'elle était désormais une runner et qu'on la fuirait! __Peut-être même qu'elle serait poursuivie par les villageois et tuée._

_Mais elle pourrait quant même se faufiler dans le village, pensa-t-elle, voler de la nourriture et peut-être une arme...?_

_Lorsque Allyria atteignit le fin de la forêt, elle réalisa qu'il y avait en effet un village...m__ais plus RIEN n'était vivant à cet endroit._

_Des traces évidentes de fuite suite à une cueillette wraith, des maisons brûlées, des objets abandonnés, bref...la désolation habituelle qui suivait la visite inattendue des Maîtres!_

_Regardant soigneusement à gauche, à droite et en arrière pour voir si un humain quelconque avait survécu mais surtout si le wraith qui la poursuivait l'avait retrouvée, la jeune femme finit par avancer avec précaution, attirée par une des maisons un peu moins détériorée que les autres._

_La maison était plus haute, comportant deux étages. Elle y entra et vit un intérieur modeste dont la pièce centrale était une grande cuisine qui devait avoir connu de biens beaux jours et répandu de délicieuses odeurs...mais maintenant, cuisine et reste de la maison étaient totalement vides._

_Elle s'approcha et se saisit du reste d'une baguette de pain, laissé sur la table. __Visiblement dur et rassis mais elle y mordit avec bonheur, heureuse d'ajouter quelques calories à son modeste repas d'avant._

_Elle allait explorer les autres pièces quand elle entendit à l'extérieur le bruit caractéristique d'une paire de bottes..._

_Et ces pas, elle les connaissait bien! C'était assurément le wraith lancé à sa poursuite._

_Allyria s'aperçut vite que la porte arrière avait été rendue inutilisable alors que les explosions produites par les darts l'avait bloquée par un amoncellement de bois ou de roches quelconques qui l'empêcha de l'ouvrir pour s'enfuir._

_Son coeur battant à tout rompre, Allyria courut donc dans l'escalier qui montait et se rendit ensuite vers la pièce du fond qui se révéla être la large chambre principale. _

_Elle eut juste le temps d'ouvrir une fenêtre dont la vitre fut très difficile à coulisser, se cassant deux ongles et se mordant presque les lèvres pour ne pas hurler._

_….mais le wraith était déjà à la porte de la maison, ayant repéré son signal. _

_Même si elle devait sauter d'un étage, la jeune femme passa rapidement par la fenêtre, sauta sans hésitation et atterrit rudement sur ses genoux et ses mains, prenant quelques secondes pour se relever, réalisant qu'elle ne s'était pas sérieusement fait mal._

_Puis elle se mit à courir de toutes ses jambes, entendant bientôt le cri de triomphe du wraith qui venait d'apparaître à la même fenêtre et s'apprêtait à sauter pour la poursuivre de plus belle._

_Le coeur d'Allyria battait fort et elle savait bien qu'elle jouait le tout pour le tout!_

_C'est ainsi qu'elle réussit même à distancer le wraith, prenant une décision instinctive de dernière minute et se retournant brusquement pour plonger vers la forêt d'où elle était sortie précédemment, espérant trouver une cachette, se disant en même temps que c'était stupide et inutile car le traqueur implanté dans son dos lui donnerait sans défaut sa position..._

_…..mais l'instinct de survie est là en l'être humain et la femme courut, courut, une fois rendue dans la sécurité relative du petit chemin tortueux et ombragé entre les grands arbres._

_Mais elle trébucha soudain sur une grosse racine cachée par du feuillage._

_Cette fois-ci, elle tomba lourdement sur ses genoux et ses mains et se blessa, ses deux genoux commençant à saigner. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer cependant alors elle se releva et suivit la pente au-devant d'elle._

_Mais elle était tellement à bout de souffle, épuisée par la course à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée malgré tout l'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi, qu'elle se mit à culbuter et ensuite tomber, se mettant instinctivement en boule pendant sa descente, atterrissant dans un fossé au bas de la pente qui l'avait entraînée._

_Allyria se retrouva sur le dos, tous les muscles de son corps criant de souffrance. __Elle voulut se remettre sur pied mais il était trop tard! Une main froide et déterminée venait de se poser sur sa gorge pour l'immobiliser._

_Allyria leva la tête et rencontra le regard calme et inébranlable de l'inhumain prédateur qui l'avait traquée et trouvée, agenouillé maintenant tout près d'elle._

_Elle connaissait cet officier wraith! Elle l'avait croisé souvent, lorsqu'il venait conférer avec son ancien Maître de qui il était proche. Pourtant, il n'était pas question qu'elle supplie pour sa vie!_

_Le wraith qui la regardait maintenant avec froideur et indifférence n'avait aucun poil facial, même s'il était ancien. Il portait sa chevelure assez longue attachée en une sorte de chignon bas, le reste tombant sur le devant de ses épaules en mèches séparées et effilochées. _

_Les yeux jaunes se posèrent sur le visage rougi par l'effort de la femme et l'officier eut __un sourire sans joie, un éclair affamé apparaissant sur ses traits. _

_Sans gêne, il plongea dans l'esprit d'Allyria et se permit même d'approcher son visage tout près du sien, la reniflant comme s'il allait se régaler d'un bon plat...ce qu'il allait faire._

_Comme tout être humain, la jeune femme eut peur de mourir mais elle recouvrit héroïquement ses pensées de cette détermination forte et froide comme l'acier, sa volonté de mourir dignement prenant le dessus._

_L'officier lui accorda enfin un sourire démontrant son respect et sa fierté pour son attitude._

_- Tu t'es bien battue humaine...dit-il de sa voix profonde et lente, inclinant même sa tête en signe de déférence à ses efforts et envers le fatalisme sage dont elle faisait preuve en acceptant sa fin proche aux mains du formidable prédateur qu'il était. Mais...tu n'étais pas de taille avec la runner du Commandant. Je salue la combattante en toi mais je me réjouis d'avance de ta force vitale, que je vais savourer. Cependant, par respect pour ton courage, je te promets une mort rapide..._

_Tout le long du discours du wraith, Allyria rageait. _

_Non pas parce qu'elle allait mourir, car maintenant elle était au-delà de la peur. De toute façon, elle aurait dû prévoir la fin!_

_Elle avait eu pourtant pendant quelques minutes la folie de croire qu'elle s'échapperait, qu'elle impressionnerait le Commandant de l'alliance qui la choisirait, elle, Allyria du peuple des Vélandros, l'un des mondes adorateurs de wraith les plus réputés pour leur loyauté et surtout leur force guerrière..._

_Mais ce qui la frustra encore plus et la mit en colère par son injustice, lorsque la main du prédateur s'abattit finalement sur sa poitrine pour prendre sa vie, fut que cette pute de Tiélan allait s'en sortir et non seulement être choisie pour remplir les missions du Commandant mais également reprendre sa place de précieuse petite adoratrice personnelle de ce grand officier qu'elle aurait tant voulu servir!_

_Dignement, elle affronta sa fin et se retint le plus longuement possible avant de hurler sa souffrance immense alors que son corps se recroquevillait, les années de sa jeune vie s'éloignant de plus en plus pour nourrir le wraith qui, comme il l'avait promis, lui accorda la clémence d'une fin rapide._

_() () ()_

Guide surveilla son Troisième Officier vider la femme de ses forces vitales, via la petite sonde qui avait rejoint et suivi le prédateur dans sa course.

Il envia brièvement son frère wraith qui avait la chance de se nourrir d'une telle proie, délicieuse, forte et fière, courageuse et loyale à sa race jusqu'à la fin.

Mais il se réjouissait car maintenant, Tiélan vivrait et poursuivrait sa vie auprès de lui, doux havre de paix lorsqu'il terminait sa journée de travail et revenait à ses appartements pour profiter de la compagnie de sa petite humaine.

Il actionna la fermeture de l'écran de la deuxième sonde et revint vers la sonde qui suivait son Second, mais ce dernier n'avait pas encore réussi à retracer le signal de la jeune runner.

Guide ferma donc le tout et se dirigea vers le pont de commandement pour prendre le contrôle du pilotage de sa ruche de tête.

En chemin, il se régala d'avance de la joie de revoir son adoratrice personnelle et de profiter d'elle pendant quarante-huit heures, soit le délai accordé avant qu'elle ne parte en mission.

Il devait préparer cette dernière avec soin, établir les contacts des espions sur les trois mondes que visiterait la jeune femme car elle devrait se mettre à la recherche de cet ennemi juré que Guide voulait retrouver et de qui il voulait se venger à tous prix!

À sa propre stupéfaction, le wraith réalisa alors que la jeune runner lui manquait déjà et qu'il compterait les jours, d'ici à ce qu'elle lui revienne saine et sauve à la fin de sa mission.

- _Ahhhhhh Tiélan Quinnnnn,_ murmura Guide pour lui-même de sa voix grave et traînante..._qu'es-tu donc pour moi...?_

_()()()()()()()()_

_De son côté, Tiélan s'éveilla très tôt à cause du chant des oiseaux._

_Alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était perchée en équilibre sur les grosses branches d'un arbre, attachée et enveloppée dans la couverture, elle sursauta un peu lorsque le pépiement aigu d'un oiseau lui fit réaliser qu'une sorte de petit volatile hirsute et très coloré la regardait prudemment et de biais de ses minuscules yeux noirs, tout au bout de la branche, à quelques pieds de ses jambes._

_L'oiseau avait beau rester hors de portée et avoir visiblement peur de l'humaine perchée dans son arbre, il protestait quand même bravement et avec véhémence!_

_Tiélan entendit et vit bientôt l'objet de son inquiétude: trois petites têtes émergeaient d'un nid sur une branche plus haute, non loin de sa tête. La mère avait dû sortir pour __aller quérir la nourriture des oisillons et maintenant, elle hésitait visiblement pour aller les rejoindre mais elle se remit à piailler courageusement pour chasser l'intruse! _

_La jeune fille sourit et murmura:_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais vous laisser en famille...je descends, je descends là!_

_Tiélan roula sa couverture et délia la corde précautionneusement pour ne pas chuter brusquement de l'arbre qui avait été son abri pour la nuit. _

_Elle descendit ensuite en prenant son temps puis rendue en bas, elle plia la couverture qu'elle remit dans son sac, défroissa ses vêtements et trouva un petit cours d'eau pour se laver brièvement et boire. _

_Elle sentait que l'amas de terre argileuse collée contre son dos et sa nuque avait séché mais comme elle ne ressentait pas la présence du Second de la ruche dans son esprit ni dans les environs, elle en conclut que la glaise qui occultait son transmetteur tenait bon!_

_Cependant, la terre sècherait plus tard et s'effriterait et le wraith recevrait de nouveau le signal de son traqueur...alors il fallait que Tiélan bouge vite maintenant!_

_Son plan était de trouver un autre abri et d'attendre. Selon ses calculs, cela faisait 30 heures que l'épreuve avait commencé. _

_Tiélan se mit en marche et atteignit bientôt l'orée des bois. __Un autre grand champ se profilait au-delà et lorsqu'elle atteignit le grand espace ouvert, elle resta prudemment tout contre la ligne des arbres, observant et ne ressentant aucune présence wraith._

_La faim se fit ressentir dans son estomac par des gargouillis comiques mais déplaisants._

_La jeune fille découvrit que c'était une des prairies appartenant au village et en s'avançant prudemment, elle vit avec plaisir qu'on y cultivait des légumes racines et plus loin, des baies qu'elle connaissait bien._

_Elle sortit sa pelle et sa truelle et se mit à creuser le sol, extirpant une sorte de racine pâle et longue, sorte de féculent qu'on faisait cuire sur Kélowna pour accompagner la viande. Cela se mangeait cru, quoique le légume n'avait alors qu'une saveur fade._

_Qu'à cela ne tienne, Tiélan y mordit à belles dents puis débusqua plus loin une sorte de racine plus petite, noire dont la saveur était d'abord amère. Mais des saveurs sucrées éclataient ensuite sous la langue et la jeune fille se régala, terminant ce repas simple par quelques baies rouges délicieuses et juteuses._

_S'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche, Tiélan sortit du champ et reprit sa marche, se demandant si elle retournerait vers le village ou si elle s'enfoncerait à nouveau dans la forêt._

_Mais là-bas au loin, elle vit une sorte de colline rocheuse qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Aucune étendue végétale sur sa surface mais de longues pierres étroites et plates s'élevaient vers le ciel, entourées de plusieurs rochers plus ou moins gros. Si elle avait de la chance, peut-être trouverait-elle une caverne pour s'y cacher jusqu'à ce que le Second la trouve ou, espérait-elle, jusqu'à ce que le délai de quarante-huit heures soit terminé et qu'un dart wraith vienne la ramasser dans son rayon cueilleur._

_Elle résolut de suivre son instinct et d'aller vers la colline rocheuse._

_Elle gravit facilement les premiers rochers et longea ensuite un chemin étroit et sinueux entre les pierres longilignes et plates. À sa surprise elle trouva un long espace vide fait de terre battue et en s'approchant, vit une sorte d'amoncellement de ces pierres immensément longues, plates et pointues qui entouraient une table rocheuse qui n'était autre qu'un autel naturel._

_Une fois tout près, Tiélan vit que la surface de cette sorte de table était d'une teinte brun-rouille et dégageait une odeur vraiment déplaisante. _

___«Un autel sacrificiel!»__ pensa la jeune fille en se disant que les anciens habitants du village détruit tout près avaient peut-être l'habitude de sacrifier des animaux à leurs divinités.____ «J'espère que ce n'était pas des sacrifices humains!» __frémit la jeune fille en s'éloignant, suivant de nouveau le chemin sinueux qui la mena enfin vers un amoncellement de plus hauts rochers._

_Un peu plus loin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, soit le début d'une ouverture plus sombre semblant mener à une caverne._

_Elle y alla d'abord prudemment puis après avoir réalisé que la grotte ne servait de tanière à aucun animal sauvage à part une sorte d'insecte pas très gros mais noir et laid, elle s'aventura plus loin pour l'explorer._

_Ce n'était pas réellement une caverne découvrit-elle, mais plutôt une cavité creuse dont le trou sculpté dans la roche par la nature allait en rapetissant, plus elle s'avançait. _

_Elle n'y voyait pas grand chose et avant que le tunnel ne devienne trop étroit pour y marcher, Tiélan prit par la gauche et se retrouva devant un cul-de-sac consistant en un mur lisse et sombre avec aucune façon autre d'en sortir que de s'en retourner d'où elle venait._

_Elle s'assit tout contre le mur frais et humide pendant quelques minutes pour se reposer et aussi faire le point._

_Elle avait espéré rester ici pour s'y cacher pendant les dernières heures avant que les quarante-huit heures de l'épreuve ne soit terminées, mais avec aucun moyen de sortir de la grotte alors qu'elle y serait pris en souricière si le Second de son Maître la trouvait?...elle ne pouvait demeurer ici évidemment._

_Tiélan refit donc le chemin inverse et décida de retourner dans la première forêt et de se cacher dans un des pièges qu'elle avait fabriqué elle-même._

_Elle espérait ardemment que le cataplasme de boue argileuse qu'elle s'était appliquée dans le dos empêcherait pendant encore plusieurs heures le wraith de détecter sa présence._

()()()()

En ce moment justement, le Second tentait de maîtriser sa colère et de demeurer calme et concentré.

Cette humaine commençait sérieusement à l'irriter! Avec réticence, il admira son expérience de runner, devant reconnaître qu'elle était toute aussi brillante, sinon meilleure que bien des runners mâles qu'il avait pourchassé dans sa vie.

Il ressentait aussi l'angoisse d'affronter son inquiétant supérieur; car si jamais l'adoratrice avait trouvé le moyen de désactiver son traqueur subspatial et qu'il rentrait bredouille, la fille partie bien au loin...alors il pressentait que le Commandant le lui ferait payer très cher!

Il était retourné en arrière et comme le fin limier qu'il était, le wraith avait retracé ce qu'il avait pu du passage de Tiélan dans la première forêt et ensuite dans le village.

Mais la jeune fille était d'une ruse stupéfiante et elle avait appris de ces quatre années à courir, car il ne trouva que des traces de pas portant les empreintes caractéristiques des bottes fournies aux runners par les wraith.

Cependant, il y avait deux paires de traces différentes et il sut que l'autre fille était passée par là aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un message de l'autre officier qui poursuivait Allyria.

Cette dernière avait perdue, expliqua l'officier au sous-commandant.

Comprenant qu'Allyria était maintenant morte et qu'il ne pourrait point éliminer totalement Tiélan quand il la capturerait, le Second termina la communication avec son frère wraith et poussa un sifflement bas de rage.

_C'est à ce moment que le traqueur de son bracelet émit un faible signal..._

Le Second leva le bras et vérifia, se demandant si c'était une défectuosité ou bien si la présence de la runner venait bel et bien d'être signalée de nouveau.

Le beep était faible, mais c'était bien la signature biologique du traqueur de cette peste d'humaine!

Lançant un cri de triomphe en s'apercevant que la runner était bien plus près de sa position qu'il ne l'avait cru, le wraith se mit d'abord à courir.

Pourtant, il s'arrêta soudain et resta immobile, fermant les yeux et faisant le vide dans son esprit.

La jeune humaine n'était pas la seule à pratiquer la méditation; son pouvoir de détection des wraith avait beau être impressionnant pour une humaine, lui **_savait_** qu'il pouvait la bloquer et l'occulter de sa présence, lever des murs autour de son esprit pour l'empêcher de ressentir sa présence et ainsi la prévenir de son arrivée.

Se concentrant suffisamment pour la traquer et garder invisible sa présence mentale, le Second se remit en marche, lentement sans se presser...

….se jurant de savourer pleinement la vie de la jeune femme lorsqu'il la retrouverait, avant de la lui redonner.

___()()()() _

_Plus loin, Tiélan marchait dans la forêt, recherchant l'un des trous naturels qu'elle avait recouvert de branchages et de larges feuilles de palmes. _

_Elle avançait précautionneusement, recherchant les indices qu'elle avait laissés. _

_Puis soudain, plus aucun bruit._

_Tiélan se sentit tout-à-coup alertée, mal à l'aise._

_Oiseaux, insectes, même le bruissement du vent dans les arbres, tout semblait être suspendu dans l'immobilité et l'absence totale de sons!_

_Sans perdre de temps ni avoir d'autres hésitations, la jeune femme se mit à courir comme un daim apeuré, sûre maintenant qu'il s'agissait de ce maudit wraith._

___Mais comment était-ce possible qu'elle n'ait pas du tout ressenti sa présence!?_

_Son Don s'était-il envolé ou bien ce wraith faisait-il partie du peu de mâles de son espèce qui pouvaient la bloquer et ainsi s'occulter totalement? Tiélan n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois un tel individu...et puis il y avait eu le Commandant._

_Elle ne s'était pas attendue si tôt à ce que le wraith la trouve. C'était ennuyant! _

_Elle aurait dû savoir que le Second ne renoncerait pas, juste parce qu'il avait perdu le signal de son traqueur._

_Et maintenant elle courait, courait, sans s'arrêter._

___Elle se rappela à ce moment-là à quel point elle avait été chanceuse dans le passé que son ancien Maître prenne un plaisir extrême dans la chasse, ou bien elle aurait été tuée il y a bien des années!_

___Et il y avait aussi eu cette fois-là où une de ces équipes de chasseurs wraith, si calmes et si calculateurs, était apparue sur une planète où on l'avait relâchée plusieurs heures auparavant. _

___Et il avait fallu que le mauvais sort la laisse courir directement dans l'un d'eux! Elle s'était retrouvée debout seulement à quelques pieds de lui avec un seul couteau en main pour se protéger._

___Le monstre avait rit, lui avait dit qu'ils allaient prendre simplement leur temps. Ils allaient la laisser courir encore et encore, car tout ce jeu était bien plus divertissant ainsi pour eux! Tiélan n'avait pas répliqué à son arrogance et avait simplement profité de sa chance pour s'éloigner du wraith et courir très loin._

___En ce temps-là, elle était une Runner et savait que rien n'allait changer cela. Certainement aucun souhait magique ni prière d'espoir! _

___Elle concentrait donc ses pensées sur la logique, sur «ici et maintenant», au lieu de s'appesantir sur le passé. Et souhaiter une vie différente n'allait pas améliorer sa situation, ni changer le fait qu'elle était ce qu'elle était!_

_Tout en courant, Tiélan se concentra sur la réalité, décidée coûte que coûte à échapper le plus longtemps possible au Second de son Maître. _

_Surtout que rien ne lui disait si l'autre fille était encore en vie...? si elle était la gagnante...ou la perdante._

_C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille sentit le sol s'effondrer sous elle._

_Elle était tellement concentrée à courir de toutes ses forces et à mettre de la distance entre le Second et elle, qu'elle avait stupidement et totalement oublié de prendre ses propres repères!_

_Elle était donc lourdement tombée dans un de ses **propres** pièges. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas la permission de tuer le wraith, car sinon le piège aurait été fatal, parsemé de pieux effilés tout au fond!_

_Néanmoins, la jeune fille avait atterrit brutalement de côté, sur une cuisse et un bras. __Rien de cassé réalisa-t-elle, mais sa chair était éraflée en plusieurs endroits et chauffait, quelques cailloux pointus entrés également dans la paume de ses mains._

_À demi relevée maintenant, Tiélan allait se remettre debout et tenter de sortir de ce trou quand une aide - inattendue et déplaisante - lui fut apportée, bien malgré elle..._

()()()()

Trouver l'humaine fut facile, une fois que le Second se fut concentré sur sa tâche et eut bloqué sa présence.

Il la vit de loin mais malgré toutes ses ruses, elle était aussi habile et instinctive qu'un animal sauvage. Alors il la vit se mettre à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait...ce qui aurait été le cas si elle avait été la perdante!

Pourtant, le wraith se savait très habile également à ce jeu. Sa force et sa vitesse phénoménale l'amenèrent en quelques bonds à la rejoindre presque lorsque soudainement, l'humaine trébucha ou plutôt fut avalée par la terre en dessous d'elle!

Ricanant méchamment, le Second réalisa qu'il aurait sûrement tombé lui-même dans le trou si l'humaine le précédant n'avait pas été aveuglée par la panique et ne s'était pas fait prendre par le piège grossier.

Ne perdant pas de temps, le wraith se pencha au bord du trou et en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas trop profond, il se pencha et saisit son prix à l'aide de ses deux bras.

()()()()

_Tiélan poussa soudain un cri strident, se sentant brusquement saisie par sa veste et par un bras, tirée hors du trou en un seul coup vers le haut._

_Le prédateur wraith venait de l'extirper du piège. Étouffant vivement son cri de douleur et de protestation, Tiélan comprit qu'il lui fallait agir vite si elle voulait avoir une petite chance de se sauver._

_Ne perdant pas une minute, elle choisit l'attaque et alors que le Second s'attendait à ce qu'elle tente de fuir sa poigne de fer agrippée au collet de sa veste, elle lui balança un croc en jambe directement dans les parties pour ensuite lui balancer son sac directement sous le menton._

_Poussant un cri de surprise et probablement touché par le métal dur et coupant de la petite pelle ou de la truelle dissimulées dans le sac, le wraith la lâcha et Tiélan profita de cette ultime seconde pour partir dans un sprint de la dernière chance, ignorant la douleur dans sa cuisse et dans son bras._

_Tiélan avait beau être la meilleure runner, elle sut au bout de quelques minutes que tout finirait comme par le passé, quand son ancien Maître ou bien un de ses sbires la pourchassait et la rattrapait._

_Ses limites en tant qu'humaine commencèrent à la ralentir; son coeur battait trop fort, ses poumons lui brûlaient, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes à cause du vent frappant son visage conséquemment à la vitesse de sa course. Elle dût ralentir pour que les battements effrénés de son coeur ralentissent un peu et pour faire le focus et l'empêcher de retomber dans un autre piège ou de simplement trébucher._

_Elle savait que le Second, estomaqué par son coup inattendu et sa fuite, serait furieux au maximum et redoublerait d'ardeur à la poursuivre._

_Elle l'entendait déjà s'approcher puis soudain, le rayon bleu d'une arme paralysante wraith passa à peine à quelques pouces de son épaule, manquant la frapper et la mettre définitement à la merci du wraith._

_Tiélan courut de plus belle, apercevant à sa droite un amoncellement de rochers qui avait été de toute évidence monté là de main d'hommes, peut-être en vue de fabriquer un abri ou une forteresse. La construction avait été abandonnée en toute hâte, de toute évidence._

_Elle sprinta jusque là et elle monta sur le tas de rochers pour entendre soudain la voix basse et rauque du prédateur, juste derrière elle!_

_Tiélan sursauta, se retournant lentement, ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle._

_"Étrange" dit alors le Second, s'approchant lentement de sa proie...que je sois celui qui ait été choisi pour te poursuivre...et qui aurait pu te tuer. Mais tu sembles avoir de la chance...l'autre concurrente a perdu."_

_Même en apprenant qu'Allyria n'était plus de ce monde et que Tiélan était bel et bien la gagnante, quelque chose la poussa encore une fois à défier le Second._

_Sa rage et sa peur la poussèrent soudain par devant. Elle se projeta en un seul mouvement du rocher d'où elle dominait le wraith, son couteau tendu devant elle. _

_Mais le Second semblait avoir prévu le coup! Il sauta simplement par derrière d'une manière leste et mesurée. _

_Tiélan connaissait tout de même cette espèce et avait compté dessus! Elle tourna donc sur un talon comme une danseuse, se projetant sur le côté comme un lièvre qui tourne brusquement à quarante-vingt-dix degrés, projetant en même temps sa lame derrière son dos avec la force que lui donnait la poussée de son mouvement de rotation rapide. _

_L'arme frappa le haut de la jambe de l'officier wraith, s'enfonçant en sifflant dans le cuir épais de son pantalon de cuir. _

_Tiélan savait qu'il allait simplement la retirer de sa chair, mais cela lui prendrait un certain temps avant de guérir!_

_Elle fila donc à toutes jambes, sachant que sa seule arme était perdue. Mais elle était déterminée encore une fois à mettre de la distance entre le wraith et elle, à se faire prendre le plus tard possible!_

_C'est à cet instant que la chance tourna et qu'elle ressentit soudain la piqûre fulgurante d'une lame s'enfonçant dans sa cuisse par derrière. _

_Elle vacilla sous le coup brutal et la douleur, tomba tête première sur le sol et se mit à culbuter par devant, car elle courait sur une pente descendante._

_Aveuglée par les larmes, Tiélan réussit à s'asseoir à demi et à arracher le couteau, le sang se mettant à couler librement sur le sol recouvert de feuilles mortes. Avisant un groupement d'arbres et de troncs non loin elle s'y rendit en rampant, haletant sous la douleur. Elle s'appuya sur un large tronc desséché, prenant quelques secondes pour observer la blessure et réaliser qu'elle n'était pas mortelle._

_Ce vicieux wraith était trop habile! Il avait réussi à la toucher légèrement de sa propre arme, mais à l'arrêter tout de même en pleine course, sachant qu'une erreur fatale lui aurait valu la fureur du Commandant. _

_Sa respiration pesante et douloureuse, Tiélan arracha un morceau de sa chemise sous sa veste et l'entortilla tout autour de la blessure pour arrêter le sang. _

_Puis évidemment, elle vit s'approcher lentement le Second. Il s__avait qu'il avait gagné, donc il prenait son temps!_

_Elle pouvait l'entendre ricaner doucement. C'était un grincement déplaisant._

_En même temps que se rapprochait le Second, elle réalisa que la petite sphère qu'elle connaissait comme étant ce genre de sondes qui retransmettaient la scène aux wraith sur la ruche, se tenait maintenant bien en face d'elle, près de l'épaule de son futur tortionnaire..._

_...car la jeune fille ne se faisait aucune illusion. Juste à voir le sourire méchant, les traits froids et inhumains, la lueur de plaisir anticipé dans les yeux oranges du wraith._

_- Je te remercie pour ce beau combat, dit-il alors. Tu fais honneur au Commandant et à cette ruche par ton courage et ton habileté. Mais c'est fini maintenant, humaine. Je vais te ramener à ton Maître._

_Puis le wraith se pencha et la repoussa d'une main pour l'allonger de force sur le sol. __Il déchira ensuite sa veste de son doigt de garde et vivement, projeta sa main nourricière qui s'abattit sur la poitrine de Tiélan._

_Impassible d'abord, la runner défia de ses yeux furieux le wraith alors qu'elle sentait l'enzyme entrer en elle par sa main, renforçant son coeur avant que les années ne commencent à s'écouler d'elle..._

_Bientôt, la jeune femme dut céder et commença à hurler._

_()()()()()_

**_Sur la ruche_...**

C'était fini.

Après que le Second eut assouvi sa faim sur elle puis lui ait remis toutes ses années et son énergie ainsi que guéri ses blessures, Tiélan était de retour sur le vaisseau-ruche de son Maître.

La jeune fille avait été lavée et coiffée, habillée, amenée jusqu'aux quartiers du Commandant.

Beaucoup d'émotions entraient en conflit dans son coeur et dans son esprit...

D'abord la rage d'avoir encore une fois été le «prix» d'un wraith qui devait bien sûr la rendre intacte à son Maître, mais qui avait tout de même pris un grand plaisir à la punir en se nourrissant d'elle lentement, avant de lui faire le Cadeau de Vie et de la ramener sur la ruche.

Il y avait aussi le plaisir de l'adrénaline qui avait été encore présent en elle alors qu'elle était redevenue – brièvement – encore une fois une runner!

Et l'amertume de n'avoir pas cherché à fuir pour prolonger l'aventure, alors qu'elle avait dû tenir sa promesse de revenir vers Loana.

Ses sentiments étaient mitigés aussi quand elle repensait à Allyria. Elle ressentait du soulagement d'abord, car sa pire ennemie sur la ruche était morte maintenant. Mais pour tout dire, la pauvre femme n'avait eu aucune chance, dès lors que son Maître avait décrété que la dernière épreuve serait de courir et d'être pourchassé, ce qui avait mis clairement l'adoratrice si envieuse de Tiélan en désavantage!

Et il y avait bizarrement ce sentiment de fierté qui l'avait habitée lorsque, encore étourdie de la course, la jeune femme s'était retrouvée sous le regard du Commandant dès son retour, ressentant avec exultation sa satisfaction et son plaisir évident de la revoir vivante. Cela, malgré le regard grave et apparemment indifférent qu'il lui lança en présence du sous-commandant et des autres wraith.

Mais cette attitude rigide changea lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans les quartiers, Maître et adoratrice. Le grand wraith la saisit sans attendre pour l'amener prestement vers son lit où il la déposa gentiment, la détaillant ardemment et entamant le déshabillage de la jeune fille...

Tiélan commençait juste à réaliser le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur ce wraith hors du commun, bien à part des autres...

Elle se mourait de faim présentement, mais elle ne se plaignit pas des caresses et des baisers parfois délicats ou impétueux du Maître, de ses crocs mordillant sa peau frémissante, de ses mains qui se saisissaient impérieusement de ses seins et écartaient ensuite ses cuisses.

La vérité était qu'elle ressentait aussi cette faim de lui et elle se laissa sombrer dans les vagues de plaisir qu'il lui donna encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps humain crie grâce.

Plus tard, lorsque Tiélan eut enfin mangé elle retourna sur le grand lit et se nicha tout au creux de la poitrine de son Maître.

Il avait le regard lointain mais il se mit à jouer doucement avec les mèches couleur miel de la jeune fille.

Tiélan ne put retenir plus avant sa curiosité mais avant de poser sa question, elle se leva sur un coude et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire:

- Je vous l'avais dit que je gagnerais haut la main! Maintenant, puis-je oser vous demander quelle sera l'objet cette mission que vous voulez me confier...et **_quand_** je vais partir?

Le Commandant sembla sortir de sa songerie et abaissa la tête, posant ce regard froid et illisible sur elle. Pendant quelques secondes, Tiélan se demanda s'il allait lui répondre ou bien la rabrouer pour avoir osé en effet le questionner sur cette mission dont il ne condescendrait à lui parler qu'au moment de son choix!

Elle allait s'excuser mais le Maître la regarda calmement et eut soudain un petit sourire faussement désolé.

- Oh. Tu as bien hâte soudainement de me quitter, petite Tiélannnnn...!? dit le Maître de sa voix la plus sensuelle et douce, celle qu'il utilisait quand il voulait la faire vibrer.

Tiélan accepta la taquinerie avec un demi-sourire, abaissant ses yeux pour éviter le regard insistant et hypnotisant du Commandant.

Elle se rappela les paroles de Loana et se dit qu'en effet, la petite avait bien détecté que le Maître de Tiélan allait lui manquer.

Pourquoi donc se sentait-elle ainsi maintenant, quand il était là? Pourquoi était-il si magnétique, si envoûtant? Elle se sentait souvent captivée par ses yeux de félin, comme un oiseau incapable de bouger ou de fuir, hypnotisé par le regard d'un chat.

C'était pourtant l'un de ses démons qui avaient détruit sa vie, son monde! se reprenait-elle alors vivement mais...

...le soir lorsqu'il la prenait, son corps brillait, rayonnait sous son regard, son toucher la mystifiait et la captivait à la fois. C'était comme si elle était infectée par le poison de cet alien, poison dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer maintenant.

Tiélan ne répondit rien, parce que c'était inutile...

o - o - o

_Guide n'avait plus besoin de plonger dans l'esprit de sa femelle car il voyait les émotions se jouer sur son visage et dans ses yeux qu'elle abaissa doucement._

_Elle s'accrochait à sa fierté mais il savait qu'elle avait recherché dans cette dernière épreuve la satisfaction de son Maître, sa fierté d'elle, son respect._

_Et elle les avait amplement gagné!_

_Et quelque chose était en train de changer en elle...l__a femme en face de lui, autrefois haineuse et défiante, virulente et désespérée au point d'appeler la mort, cette femme maintenant commençait à le voir autrement, lui démontrant également du respect, même si c'était encore avec réticence._

_Après avoir lancé cette innocente plaisanterie, le wraith jaugea sa réponse à sa question et finit par décider de ne lui dire qu'une demi-vérité._

_- Tu pars dans deux jours, dit-il enfin, répondant d'abord pour le laps de temps qu'il lui restait à passer à bord de la ruche. Et pour ce qui est de la mission en question, je n'ai pas encore fini d'en établir la marche à suivre. Pour des raisons de sécurité que tu comprendras certainement, tu ne le sauras qu'au moment où je te ferai téléporter par un_ _dart sur la première planète où je t'enverrai._

Tiélan fut tenté de satisfaire encore sa curiosité en posant une autre question puisqu'il y aurait d'autres planètes où elle serait envoyée de toute évidence! Mais le regard autoritaire de son Maître l'arrêta. C'est tout ce qu'elle saurait pour l'instant!

Alors que le wraith la retournait gentiment sur le ventre et commençait à mordiller langoureusement la peau de sa nuque, la jeune fille eut pourtant une pensée remplie d'appréhension, pensée qui éteignit presque son excitation de partir en mission.

_«Et si elle était envoyée dans une simple mission de repérage pour trouver de nouveaux campements humains à cueillir? Saurait-elle supporter le regard des humains qu'elle espionnerait, trahirait, sachant que leur village subirait le même sort que Kélowna? Ou bien est-ce que son Maître avait l'intention de l'envoyer en mission sur un monde où elle aurait à espionner d'autres adorateurs, ceux-ci faisant partie d'une alliance de factions wraith ennemie?»._

Mais le Maître chassa les pensées sombres de Tiélan d'un tentacule imposant et impatient dans son esprit, la sentant pleine d'appréhension pour cette future mission.

Elle fut ramenée bientôt dans le giron de son torse, tout au creux de son cou. Le Maître la serra contre lui pour l'embrasser goulûment, incitant tout son corps à répondre au plaisir et à oublier les inquiétudes du lendemain.

(à suivre)

Les traductions des chansons et poèmes:

_* : "Tu es si hypnotisant,_

_Pourrais-tu être le démon? Pourrais-tu être un ange?_

_Ton toucher magnétique, je me sens comme si je flotte, laissant mon corps embrasé._

_Ils me disent d'être effrayée,_

_Tu n'es pas comme les autres,_

_Futuriste amant..._

_ADN différent,_

_Ils ne te comprennent pas!_

_Tu viens d'un monde totalement différent,_

_Une dimension différente,_

_Tu m'ouvres les yeux...et je suis prête à te suivre, mènes-moi dans la lumière!_

_Embrasses-moi, embrasses-moi!_

_Infectes-moi de ton amour, remplis-moi de ton poison,_

_Prends-moi, prends-moi!_

_Je veux être ta victime, prête pour être enlevée,_

_Vrai! Tu es un alien,_

_Ton toucher est si étranger,_

_C'est surnaturel,_

_Extraterrestre!_

_( ET, (l'extraterrestre), Kate Perry)_

** : _(en fait, ces mots sont de George Bernard Shaw.)_

*** : _«Donnez-moi les plus grands espaces,_

_l'herbe la plus verte, tempérés par la douche de la lumière du soleil d'après-midi...filtré par les nuages gris éparpillés...»_

_«Je vole sur les ailes des anges, je cours avec une épée dans ma main...je fais confiance à tout ce que j'ai en moi...»_

_«Cours enfant, cours...cours vers le monde, sans contrainte...cours vers la vie, attrapes-là! Sois affamée d'elle...il n'y a aucune limite!»_


	8. Chapitre 7 - La mission I

**WORSHIPPING TODD**

**CHAPITRE VII**

**La mission – Partie I -**

_«All I know_

_Is everything is not as it's sold_

_but the more I grow the less I know_

_And I have lived so many lives_

_Though I'm not old_

_And the more I see, the less I grow_

_The fewer the seeds the more I sow_

_Then I see you standing there_

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try_

_Then I see you standing there_

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try_

_I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness_

_And all the real people are really not real at all_

_The more I learn, the more I learn _

_The more I cry, the more I cry_

_As I say goodbye to the way of life_

_I thought I had designed for me...»_

_(TRY, Nelly Furtado) *_

_**()()()()()()()()()()**_

**_«Le Rhaï'la, c'est le pont entre la méditation et l'art du mouvement décisif pour les wraith. C'est l'esprit qui contrôle le corps. Cela te rendra forte et calme à la fois. Je vais te montrer les mouvements et tu vas les suivre. Cela commence par des figures très simples mais ça se compliquera avec le temps...cependant, tu dois d'abord maîtriser les premiers mouvements, avant que je ne t'enseigne les suivants pour bien intégrer l'enchaînement des figures. Tu feras cela chaque matin et chaque soir, jusqu'à ce que tu_ _aies assujetti les mouvements les plus difficiles. Cela prendra du temps évidemment.»_**

Guide et Tiélan se tenaient tous les deux assis, leurs jambes pliées l'une devant l'autre.

Ils étaient les deux seuls occupants d'une petite arène; c'était une pièce annexe aux grands quartiers du Commandant.

C'était le dernier jour avant que la jeune fille ne parte en mission et Tiélan ne savait toujours pas où elle se rendrait!

_Et surtout, quel était le but de sa mission..._

Et le Maître avait tenu à l'instruire sur ce nouvel art de méditer et de maîtriser son corps, appelé «Rhaï'la».

- Ce n'est pas un mot wraith, remarqua la jeune adoratrice de Guide. Ou du moins, je ne le connais pas. _Rhaï'la _n'a aucune racine d'origine wraith!

- C'est exact, Tiélan, dit Guide en ouvrant un oeil. Tu es très observatrice. Alors disons que c'est pour notre espèce l'un des privilèges tirés de nos voyages à travers les mondes différents de la galaxie. Cet art de la méditation en effet vient d'un des peuples d'adorateurs de wraith qui l'ont enseigné à ma race. Et bien que nous ayons nos propres façons de méditer depuis des millénaires, nous avons reconnu que cet art-ci avait beaucoup d'avantages et de bien meilleurs résultats! Maintenant, fermes les yeux et concentres-toi sur le mouvement que je viens de t'apprendre...

Tiélan s'exécuta.

Heureusement que la jeune fille était rompue depuis sa jeunesse à la concentration méditative et surtout aux positions bizarres et parfois contraignantes du corps dans ce but!

Sinon, rester assis ainsi, jambes pliées et croisées, un pied reposant sur l'autre genou, aurait fatigué grandement tout autre être humain, pas du tout habitué à ce genre d'acrobatie que semblait cependant être capable de supporter un wraith, ceci pendant des heures!

Bien que la jeune fille était sur le point de partir en mission hors monde, son Maître avait absolument voulu commencer cet entraînement.

_Pas_ qu'il dénigrait le propre art de la méditation kélownienne, lui avait dit Guide, mais il croyait qu'il fallait diversifier les méthodes de méditer pour son élève.

Tiélan n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obéir, malgré que cela chargeait encore son emploi du temps! Elle commençait à croire que secrètement, son Maître souhaitait juste passer plus de moments avec elle, envahissant même son temps de méditation en passant ces séances à ses côtés...

Elle ne savait pas trop quelle réaction était la plus forte en elle en ce moment?: son exaspération que le wraith se soit imposé pendant ses seuls moments de solitude du matin, ou bien son amusement que le Maître prétexte qu'elle ait besoin de connaître d'autres moyens de méditer, tout ceci pour être plus longtemps auprès d'elle?

Toujours est-il qu'en tant qu'adoratrice, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se soumettre à la volonté du wraith.

Une fois qu'elle eut fait le vide dans sa tête et qu'elle eut réussi à tenir assez facilement l'équilibre de la première position du Rhaï'la, le Maître sembla satisfait et passa à la seconde position.

Il se déplia lentement et d'une façon fluide pour ensuite se relever à demi. Il se mit ensuite en position de semi-génuflexion, pliant une jambe à demi pour ensuite relever l'autre du sol et venir croiser ses deux mains ensemble sur le genou relevé. Penchant sa tête, il referma ses yeux et se concentra.

Difficile pour Tiélan d'imiter celle-ci sans vaciller et forcer tout son corps, ceci pour ne pas osciller d'un côté ou de l'autre et tomber!

Le corps des wraith était peut-être bien adapté à une telle position, mais pas celui de cette humaine, se dit sarcastiquement la jeune élève.

Alors qu'elle s'efforçait de bien maîtriser sa position en jetant de temps à autre un regard plein d'envie et d'admiration sur son Maître, alors même qu'elle venait de réussir à maintenir la figure méditative et à commencer à respirer lentement et profondément pour mieux se concentrer, se demandant combien de minutes elle tiendrait ainsi, elle vit le wraith se déplier de nouveau avec grâce, se mettre debout et s'étirer comme un chat qui vient de s'éveiller d'un long sommeil, satisfait.

- C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, dit le Commandant. Tu en auras déjà assez de maîtriser ces deux positions comme il le faut, avant que nous ne passions aux suivantes. Maintenant Tiélan, suis-moi. Nous retournons dans mes quartiers. Je dois te mettre au courant de l'objet de ta mission.

- o – o – o – o -

Ne se tenant presque plus d'excitation et d'appréhension, Tiélan suivit son Maître, ayant du mal à rester au niveau de la longue et coulante foulée de sa façon de marcher.

Mais le Commandant hésita à la porte de ses quartiers pour finalement recommencer à marcher, bifurquant et passant tout droit pour s'enfoncer vers un corridor menant vers un niveau plus bas.

Bien qu'elle soit surprise, Tiélan ne dit mot et le suivit pendant un bon cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent semblait-il un niveau plutôt désert de la ruche.

Le maître dévia soudain du corridor principal pour prendre le côté gauche de la fourche, s'arrêtant devant un mur qui était tout-à-fait semblable aux autres, étanche et de la même couleur ambre-orangé. Le Commandant actionna mentalement un contrôle et Tiélan fut stupéfaite de voir apparaître devant elle des portes qui n'y étaient pas deux secondes auparavant.

Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma avec un bruit d'écho sourd, presque sépulcral.

La pièce était à peine plus grande qu'un placard! Il y avait un seul piédestal comportant un terminal d'ordinateur et devant, aucune fenêtre mais un écran vert défilant sur le mur d'en face avec l'image habituelle de deux tons de vert, sombre pour le lettrage wraith et clair pour le fond.

Tiélan comprit que le secret absolu était nécessaire pour l'objet de sa mission et elle sentit que l'esprit du wraith s'était hermétiquement refermé pour ne pas que personne parmi son équipage ne sache ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

Une fois que le wraith fut assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il se tourna vers la jeune fille en enfonçant son regard vert-doré dans les yeux couleur pervenche de son adoratrice. La jeune fille était un peu anxieuse et avait hâte de savoir l'objet de sa mission.

Elle était donc très attentive:

- Tiélan, tu vas partir à la recherche d'un individu que je veux absolument retrouver, et cela à tous prix! Je ne te demande pas de l'attraper toi-même et de me le ramener, simplement de bien l'identifier et de localiser l'endroit où il se cache et de me transmettre ces données, cela aussitôt que tu l'auras retrouvé...

- C'est tout? dit la jeune femme, avec le ton de quelqu'un qui était déçu de la facilité apparente de cette mission. Et vous parlez d'un individu wraith ou...humain?

- Il s'agit d'un humain. Et il ne faut pas sous-estimer cette mission et croire que ce sera simple et facile, dit le Maître d'un ton docte. Il y a plus d'un an que je recherche cet homme. J'ai envoyé mes meilleurs espions masculins, tout autant wraith qu'humains! Malheureusement, ce scélérat m'échappe toujours!

La rage s'était élevée sur les traits du Commandant et Tiélan frémit, se disant que décidément, cet individu devait lui avoir fait de terribles choses!

Elle observa la mâchoire serrée et les mains du Commandant, refermées en poings à ses côtés, si fortement que ses jointures déjà pâles étaient maintenant blêmes, la peau étirée déjà translucide ayant prit une carnation fantomatique.

Les yeux du wraith lançait des éclairs de colère et de frustration à peine contenues.

Jamais de sa vie Tiélan n'avait vu un wraith haïr autant un humain...les wraith avaient beau être vils, cruels, arrogants car se croyant supérieur à la race humaine, ils ne faisaient montre d'aucun sentiment spécial et surtout pas de haine envers leur réserve alimentaire!

Avait-on déjà vu un humain détester l'animal qui allait lui servir de repas? Non, se nourrir allait au-delà de la haine pour le bétail dont on avait besoin de se nourrir...

Même qu'un humain faisant montre de haine, de défiance et de bravade envers un wraith qui allait se nourrir de lui, apportait bien malgré lui une saveur toute spéciale, délicieuse pour le prédateur qui savait apprécier cette attitude et la respectait, choisissant même ce genre d'individu fort et plein de hardiesse et de courage, plutôt qu'un humain apeuré et larmoyant!

Et jamais la jeune runner n'avait ressenti de haine de la part de ses tortionnaires du passé, même si un wraith pouvait se montrer méprisant, cruel et pervers envers elle.

Alors...qu'est-ce qui causait un tel accès d'émotions soudainement rageuses et pleine d'animosité et de ressentiment envers cet humain que le Maître voulait qu'elle trouve à tous prix?

Comme le Commandant semblait perdu dans ses pensées pleines de fureur et de dépit - car il n'avait pas encore mis la main sur cet individu -, Tiélan attendit sagement quelques secondes, demeurant respectueusement silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le wraith reprenne la parole.

_( )( )( )_

_Guide abaissa son regard sur Tiélan, comme s'il réalisait soudain que la jeune fille attendait en silence, un peu exaspérée cependant, qu'il recommence à lui parler de celui qu'elle devrait trouver._

_- Mes espions ont cependant fini par identifier trois mondes, susceptibles d'abriter cet humain, ainsi que les autres le protégeant. Il n'a plus beaucoup de supporteurs, mais ils semblent assez nombreux pour protéger farouchement le ou les lieux où il se cache. Ta mission sera d'infiltrer ces villes et villages, un à la fois, de te mêler à la population et d'y vivre, de tenter de soutirer de l'information aux gens avec qui tu te lieras pour ensuite faire ton rapport régulièrement à mon Second, selon un endroit et un moyen que je te fournirai. Bien sûr, tu seras en contact avec un ou des espions déjà implantés sur ces mondes et qui t'aideront en te révélant ce qu'ils savent déjà et avec QUI te tenir..._

_Tiélan n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle était tout de même trop curieuse de savoir quelque chose pour continuer sagement à se taire:_

_- Pourquoi m'envoyer, moi une femme, alors que vos meilleurs espions masculins n'ont pas réussi à faire parler ces humains?_

_- Ton expérience de runner t'a rendue habile et tenace, alors tu pourras sûrement traquer cet humain. De plus, là où un simple mâle que ces gens ont trouvé un peu trop curieux n'a pas réussi...je crois qu'une jeune et jolie fille avenante et d'allure innocente comme toi pourrait faire délier plus facilement quelques langues..._

_Guide s'était rapproché de son adoratrice, commençant à passer nonchalamment sa main dans la lourde chevelure miel pour finir par laisser traîner délicatement son doigt de garde tout le long de sa joue et de sa mâchoire._

_Bien que Tiélan eut très hâte de partir, de pouvoir respirer la liberté sur les trois mondes où le Commandant l'envoyait, elle se devait d'être honnête et de vocaliser ses appréhensions à son Maître:_

_- Je suis assurément habile et fort capable de traquer une proie animale, Maître...mais je dois vous avouer n'avoir aucun savoir-faire dans l'art de lier des relations sociales, dans la finesse de la ruse et de la tromperie! J'étais si jeune encore sur Kélowna lorsque j'ai été choisie pour être prêtresse pendant deux ans et j'ai vécu dans le silence et l'isolement pendant la majorité de mes seize et dix-septième année de vie...après cela, j'ai été capturée lors de la cueillette de mon village. Je peux vous assurer que je ferai tout mon possible mais...êtes-vous certain que l'on pourra me faire confiance assez pour que ces gens me communiquent volontairement tous leurs secrets, surtout si cela concerne un individu dont ces humains veulent cacher à tous prix la cachette?_

_Un éclair de tendresse passa dans les yeux du grand wraith._

_- Ohhh oui j'en suis sûr! Cela prendre du temps bien sûr et l'aide des contacts qui vont t'accueillir pour ensuite t'informer de ce qu'ils savent déjà. Ensuite ils te présenteront ces humains à qui tu devras te lier pour leur soutirer de l'information. Il te faudra être très prudente pour ne pas exposer ton statut d'adoratrice de wraith, Tiélan...j'ai fait enlever ton tatouage de runner, mais le transmetteur subspatial va bien sûr demeurer pour que l'on puisse te retracer en cas de problèmes. Prends garde également à ne pas relâcher ta vigilance, à ne pas te montrer trop crédule et trop à l'aise avec les villageois. Certains d'entre eux sont assurément des complices de cet individu que je recherche et pourraient s'en prendre à toi._

_La douceur soudaine dans le regard du Maître bouleversait Tiélan. Instinctivement, elle posa soudain sa tête sur l'épaule du wraith, épaule qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre qu'en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle n'aurait jamais osé faire cela en présence d'autres wraith, bien entendu!_

_Et malgré la hardiesse soudaine de sa tendresse en réponse à celle de son Maître, la jeune fille rougit et se recula tout-à-coup, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait diablement piquée pour agir ainsi!_

_Évidemment le wraith eut son petit sourire tordu et goguenard mais son expression redevint soudain grave._

_- Je te fais confiance, Tiélan, susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus veloutée. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisie car tu sais te défendre. Tu cours vite, tu peux te sauver et te dissimuler, te mettre à l'abri jusqu'à ce que j'envoie un dart te chercher en cas de danger! Quant à tes habiletés sociales que tu dis...inexistantes, il faudra les développer rapidement et surtout faire confiance à tes contacts en place qui seront déjà habitués à gérer les villageois._

_- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour vous satisfaire, Maître...dit la jeune fille. Maintenant, vous pouvez m'en dire plus long sur cet individu?_

_Il y eut un silence, puis le visage du wraith devint froid alors qu'il décrivit l'homme que devait rechercher Tiélan._

_- Il s'agit d'un genii, commença le Maître. Est-ce que tu connais ce peuple?_

( )( )( )

Oh oui, Tiélan savait _**qui **_était les génii! Elle hocha donc affirmativement la tête, sans dire un mot.

Souvent, la jeune femme s'était demandé si elle les détestait plus que les wraith, moins,...ou tout autant?

Lorsqu'elle vivait sa vie protégée sur Kélowna alors que sa planète était encore ceinturée du champ de force alimenté par les modules Anciens, Tiélan ne savait rien des genii de Pégase. C'était le peuple humain le plus agressif et avancé technologiquement parmi toute la galaxie.

Puis un jour en tant que runner, on l'avait relâché sur un monde et elle s'était approchée d'un village, non pas pour les contacter car elle savait qu'on la chasserait, mais plutôt pour les observer de loin car elle se sentait seule, loin de sa propre espèce.

Il y avait eu soudain du remue-ménage alors que la paisible petite ville avait été envahie par une vingtaine d'hommes en uniforme fait de coton grossier, beige avec des garnitures et collet gris. Ils portaient des armes que Tiélan n'avait jamais vu de sa vie!

Même si ce village comptait au bas mot deux cent individus, ils avaient attendu que les hommes soient aux champs en train de travailler pour surgir dans le village, composé maintenant seulement de vieillards, de femmes et d'enfants.

Un officier avait ordonné à ses hommes de tenir en joue les habitants. Il s'approcha d'un homme âgé, entourant son torse de son bras pour le maintenir et collant le canon de son arme sur sa tempe.

Il hurla quelque chose et la jeune runner dissimulée derrière un arbre entendit quelque chose au sujet _«de déserteurs genii sur lesquels je veux mettre la main et vous seriez mieux de parler tout de suite ou bien je commencerai à prendre la vie de tous les habitants, un par un!»_

L'homme capturé par l'officier en chef resta muet et fit un signe aux autres. Apparemment, les habitants refusaient de parler. Ils semblaient savoir où se trouvaient ces déserteurs, mais refusaient systématiquement de les vendre au commandant de cette escouade de genii.

Le commandant dont le regard était totalement indifférent descendit le canon de son arme de poing de la tempe de l'homme jusqu'à son genou droit.

Froidement, il tira un coup dans le genou puis en tira un autre tout de suite après dans le genou gauche du vieux.

Le pauvre homme hurla et tomba sur le sol, se tordant de douleur.

Tiélan était à la fois épouvantée et indignée. Elle aurait voulu sortir son arc et ses flèches et tirer sur l'infâme officier, mais elle savait que les autres soldats genii auraient découvert alors sa position et avec leurs armes performantes, l'auraient aussitôt pourchassée et exécutée.

Elle resta donc là, impuissante, voyant le vieillard geindre, mais faire encore signe d'une façon virulente aux autres de ne point révéler ce qu'ils savaient!

Le commandant genii s'avança donc et lança un regard glacial et morne sur la foule.

Les visages anxieux d'une jeune femme et son enfant, un garçon pas plus vieux que 7 ans, étaient posés sur l'homme souffrant qui était de toute évidence un parent proche.

Devinant que l'homme était fort probablement le père et le grand-père de la femme et du petit garçon, l'officier genii avança vers le couple et tira brutalement sur les deux, deux balles chacun, jusqu'à ce que la mère et l'enfant ne bougent plus.

Le vieux hurla, ainsi que les autres habitants. Plusieurs pleuraient et une femme s'avança finalement, en larmes, avouant d'une voix saccadée et désespérée l'endroit où se cachaient les deux déserteurs.

L'officier fit un signe à ses hommes et ils se mirent à suivre la femme vers la maison qu'elle leur indiquait.

Le commandant genii s'approcha néanmoins du vieillard qui pleurait doucement.

- Vous nous avez trahis en accueillant et cachant ces déserteurs, alors vous méritez la mort, que ceci soit une leçon pour tout le monde!

Il se pencha ensuite pour tirer une balle dans la tempe de l'homme.

Tiélan n'oublierait jamais le visage froid, inhumain, les yeux mornes et vides de tout sentiment de ce commandant genii.

Une fois que les deux soldats déserteurs furent traînés au centre du village, les autres soldats les déshabillèrent totalement et se mirent à les torturer, ordonnant à tous de regarder et de prendre comme exemple _«qu'on ne trompe pas les génii, race humaine la_ _plus puissante de la galaxie»_, affirma le commandant genii.

_«Que ceci vous serve d'avertissement. Je pars maintenant en vous laissant la vie sauve, mais je reviendrai tous vous tuer...si vous recommencez!»_

Cela dit, le commandant leur révéla son nom pour qu'on ne l'oublie jamais et partit avec ces hommes et les deux déserteurs, déjà à demi-morts.

La jeune runner était restée cachée mais elle pleurait, tout autant que les pauvres habitants du village qui avaient été témoin de tout cela.

Lors de ses autres voyages, elle fut parfois encore confrontée aux genii et apprit que ces humains étaient tout, sauf _"humains". _

Les wraith, après tout, essayaient juste de survivre en cueillant la seule source de nourriture qu'ils connaissaient et qui était capable de les sustenter pour qu'ils conservent la vie! Ils étaient peut-être cruels, capricieux, mais ils ne faisaient que cueillir la race inférieure humaine pour s'en nourrir. Et les humains attrapaient et élevaient le bétail, juste pour les mêmes raisons.

Les wraith pouvaient être démoniaques, mais ils n'étaient pas humains et croyaient ne rien devoir à ces derniers. Alors oui, ces prédateurs devaient être vus en ennemis car ils détruisaient sa race pour s'en nourrir et les asservir, mais ils ne le faisaient pas par malice!

Mais les genii cependant...

Les genii étaient peut-être, en fait, les _**vrais **_démons! À tout le moins, ils étaient vilains jusqu'à l'extrême.

Ils étaient connus à travers la galaxie pour être des menteurs et des tricheurs, trompant des peuplades entières en faisant croire qu'ils les protégeraient mais se retournant contre eux, dès qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'eux. Ils étaient probablement le second peuple le plus avancé technologiquement après les wraith. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils se donnaient le droit en tant que culture humaine la plus avancée de croire qu'ils étaient naturellement les maîtres de cette galaxie et qu'ils pouvaient faire tout ce qu'il leur plaisait!

Certains s'étaient laissés prendre, car les genii avaient la plus noble des intentions, soit la destruction des wraith, comme la plupart des peuples de Pégase.

Cependant, à la différence des autres paisibles groupes d'humains, ils ne se préoccupaient pas du tout des individus qu'ils sacrifiaient à ce but!

( )( )( )

Tiélan comprenait bien que les wraith en avaient bien plus après les genii qu'après les autres humains, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi son Maître tenait absolument à ce que Tiélan retrouve ce genii **_vivant_** et rapporte tout de suite sa location au wraith qui de toute évidence, voulait lui-même en finir avec ce renégat.

La jeune fille observa le profil bien ciselé du visage de son Maître. Il s'était retourné vers l'écran du seul ordinateur de la petite pièce. Il l'activa et une sorte de carte du ciel fut projeté sur le mur d'en face.

Même si c'était risqué, la jeune fille osa finalement_ LA _question:

- Puis-je savoir le nom de cet humain que je dois rechercher...et surtout, ce qu'il vous a fait personnellement?

Le Commandant se retourna brusquement vers elle et toute tendresse et bienveillance vues précédemment sur ses traits disparurent pour être remplacées par une froideur glaciale et inhumaine, un mépris évident, non dirigé vers elle, mais vers celui que Tiélan devrait rechercher.

Néanmoins, Tiélan recula instinctivement de deux pas, comme si elle avait peur que la haine largement étalé sur le visage du wraith ne la frappe!

- Nul besoin de savoir des choses qui ne te regardent pas, _humaine! g_ronda la voix basse et menaçante du Maître.

Il était redevenu l'être arrogant et autoritaire, traits dominants de son espèce!

- Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que cet individu a perpétré des crimes, tout autant contre les humains que contre les wraith. Il doit être retrouvé à tous prix et je ne cesserai jamais de le chercher, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne sera pas capturé et amené devant moi pour qu'il paie chèrement ce qu'il m'a..-

_Guide s'arrêta brusquement, réalisant qu'il allait révéler à la jeune adoratrice ce qu'il n'avait encore révélé à personne parmi ses frères...sauf son Second en qui il avait toute confiance et qui était le seul à part lui qui était au courant des raisons de cette vendetta contre cet humain en particulier._

Tiélan nota tout de suite le manque de contrôle si insolite et inhabituel chez ce wraith qui ne perdait que rarement son calme et son attitude impassible.

Mais elle garda sa tête abaissée, soumise, attendant la suite, donnant au Commandant les quelques secondes nécessaires pour qu'il reprenne contenance.

Guide prit une grande respiration puis se calma, effaçant toute haine et toute violence dans son attitude.

Il fit signe à Tiélan de regarder l'écran en face d'eux.

- Voici le quadrant dans lequel se trouve les trois mondes que tu visiteras et dans lesquels tu devras t'infiltrer. Je vais te laisser plus tard parcourir les archives qui sont en langage wraith, langage que tu maîtrises assez bien maintenant. Tu y trouveras le nom des trois planètes ainsi que celui de tes contacts humains.

Puis il se concentra et infiltra sans l'en avertir l'esprit de la jeune fille, lui montrant mentalement l'image de celui qu'elle devrait pourchasser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait repéré.

- Je veux que tu t'imprègnes de l'image de cet individu, en ne perdant pas de vue qu'il pourrait aussi avoir modifié son apparence, changé ses traits et altéré ses vêtements et même sa morphologie...

Mais Tiélan avait brusquement pris une inspiration qu'elle retenait, prise sous le choc de la reconnaissance soudaine de ces traits!

C'était le visage d'un homme fin quarantaine, grand et costaud dans l'uniforme d'un haut militaire genii. Ses cheveux bruns courts et grisonnants étaient recouverts de la casquette réglementaire, sa peau marquée d'anciennes traces d'acnée, son nez était plutôt gros et ses lèvres épaisses, pincées dans une expression d'arrogance.

L'homme arborait une moustache et une petite barbe bien entretenues, grisonnantes également. Mais c'est surtout l'expression flegmatique, les yeux bruns mornes et sans aucune trace d'humanité qui identifièrent immédiatement pour la runner l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu dans ce village où, impuissante, elle avait assisté sans rien pouvoir faire à la mort d'une femme, d'un jeune enfant et d'un vieillard dont le seul crime avait été de vouloir taire l'endroit où leur peuple avait accueilli et caché deux déserteurs genii.

Guide avait projeté cette image dans sa tête mais il surprit bientôt les propres images du passé, se joignant à la représentation mentale du genii, dans l'esprit de son adoratrice.

Stupéfié, il venait de réaliser que Tiélan connaissait sa cible!

- Tu sais _qui_ il est...? demanda-t-il, même si les souvenirs de la jeune fille lui avaient dit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

C'était bien lui! se disait Tiélan alors qu'elle hocha la tête sans être capable de rien dire en ce moment. C'était bien cet homme qu'elle poursuivrait et elle se sentit tout-à-coup soulagée.

Elle avait crut que sa cible serait un pauvre innocent qui avait eu le malheur de déplaire un peu trop à son Maître, ou un adorateur s'étant enfui de sa ruche!

Et là, elle découvrait que le renégat méritait cent fois la punition sûrement horrible que le Commandant lui infligerait, une fois que Tiélan aurait découvert sa cachette.

Tiélan retrouva sa voix et murmura doucement le nom qu'avait prononcé autrefois l'officier-commandant qui, sans qu'un seul de ses traits ne cillent, avait tué devant ses yeux trois innocents:

_- _Son nom est_ Acastus Kolya!_

- o – o – o – o- o -

Juste avant de partir, le Maître avait tendrement pris le visage de Tiélan entre ses grandes mains:

- J'ai confiance en toi, Tiélan...je sais que tu vas réussir ta mission! D'ici là...ta présence ici va me manquer.

Ils étaient seuls dans une des grandes alvéoles du mur immense de la baie de darts.

Soufflée par l'aveu du Commandant, la jeune fille leva ses beaux yeux pervenches, regardant gravement le wraith.

Personne d'autre autour d'eux, sauf le pilote déjà monté et isolé dans son dart et qui ne pouvait pas de ce fait les entendre.

- Je...je vais faire tout mon possible, Maître! murmura la jeune femme, intimidée sous le regard intense du Commandant mais déterminée à ne pas lui laisser savoir qu'il allait lui manquer à elle aussi!

- Tu devras faire _**plus **_que ton possible! dit le Maître, sa voix plus forte, autoritaire et même menaçante. Tu vas le trouver. Il le faut! Je t'ai choisie pour tes immenses qualités et il est crucial que cet individu me soit ramené ici vivant. Qu'il cesse de nuire tout autant à ton espèce qu'à la mienne! Me suis-je fait suffisamment clair!?

Tiélan réalisait que «d'essayer»...ne suffisait décidément pas avec les wraith!

La jeune fille était maintenant troublée et bien que la colère faisait vibrer la voix du Commandant, ce qui frappa encore une fois Tiélan ce fut le ressentiment, la haine profonde de ce wraith pour un simple humain, vil et méprisable certes,...mais tout de même un humain qui n'avait pas réellement le pouvoir de faire du mal à un Commandant wraith si puissant!

Ayant vu le Maître se battre dans l'arène, Tiélan savait qu'il écraserait Kolya tout aussi facilement qu'une mouche.

Cependant, ce qui rendait le Commandant furieux était bien plus que ce scélérat ait échappé miraculeusement à ses recherches depuis si longtemps!

- Bien sûr, dit-elle enfin en inclinant sa tête légèrement. Je vais réussir ma mission Mon Seigneur...

Guide la libéra de son étreinte et s'éloigna, laissant son adoratrice avancer plus avant sur la passerelle devant l'icône, puis il fit signe au pilote du dart de décoller.

Tiélan attendit l'éclair aveuglant du rayon téléporteur qui engouffra entièrement sa silhouette puis elle sombra dans l'absence de conscience, suivant la dématérialisation de son corps.

- o – o – o – o- o -

Le dart wraith libéra la jeune fille de son rayon sur une planète appelée Manaria.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il faisait très chaud, même si on était très tôt dans la matinée!

Regardant tout autour d'elle, Tiélan fut déçue de découvrir une étendue désespérément désertique avec ça et là quelques rochers ronds ou plats qui ne dépassaient pas la hauteur d'un enfant de deux ans.

Aucune âme qui vive.

Là-bas à l'horizon, aussi loin que le regard de Tiélan portait, elle ne pouvait apercevoir aucune ville car du sable s'élevait une sorte de vapeur causée par la chaleur intense qui brouillait ses yeux et lui faisait froncer les sourcils.

Incapable de vraiment deviner quelle direction elle devait prendre, Tiélan se mit à marcher droit devant elle, réalisant au fur et à mesure que c'était le bon chemin car il y avait de nombreuses traces de pas humains, aperçues de part et d'autre de la route.

La seule végétation de l'endroit était un genre d'herbe très basse, d'un vert jaunâtre.

- Eh bien! murmura la jeune fille, désappointée de ne pas profiter de sa toute nouvelle liberté en parcourant de grands champs, une forêt verdoyante ou bien un paysage montagneux entourant une grande étendue d'eau. On dirait bien qu'il ne pleut pas souvent ici! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce désert triste et surtout pas à cette chaleur collante, geignit-elle, réalisant qu'elle était trop habillée pour le climat de Manaria.

Tiélan réajusta son sac sur son épaule gauche et continua à marcher. On lui avait dit sur le vaisseau qu'au bout de dix minutes, elle arriverait à la croisée de deux chemins et que son contact, un dénommé Cormak, l'attendrait pour l'amener dans le village.

Dix minutes plus tard en effet, elle se retrouva devant deux chemins sablonneux mais bien délimités, l'un menant à gauche et l'autre à droite.

Elle stoppa, mit ses deux mains au-dessus de ses yeux pour les abriter du soleil impitoyable, scrutant devant elle pour apercevoir au bout de quelques minutes un homme s'avancer lentement mais sûrement au loin.

Il portait une longue tunique blanche descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Plus il se rapprochait, plus elle s'aperçut que son visage gardait une expression grave et imperturbable, même lorsque Tiélan le salua amicalement de la main lorsqu'il stoppa enfin à quelques pieds d'elle.

- Je suis Cormak, celui que tu attendais, dit enfin l'homme en observant la jeune fille, ses traits froids et évaluateurs, sa voix lasse et réservée, comme si cela lui coûtait vraiment beaucoup de devoir adresser la parole à une femme, étrangère de surplus!

Le regard de Tiélan plongea dans deux yeux bruns très sombres, sérieux et posés. L'homme devait avoir la cinquantaine et portait une longue barbe d'un brun presque noir. Elle lui sourit cordialement en disant:

- Enchantée de vous connaître. Je suis Tiélan...

Mais l'homme ne lui rendit pas du tout son sourire, la regardant des pieds à la tête, comme s'il jaugeait la décision du Commandant de l'alliance wraith de lui avoir envoyé une si frêle et jeune fille pour une importante mission d'espionnage!

_«Eh bien eh bien, quel individu éclatant de jovialité!»_ se dit Tiélan, sarcastique.

- Maintenant que tu es enfin là, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit l'homme sans même daigner lui faire la grâce d'une réplique aimable. Mettons-nous en route, l'oasis est à vingt minutes d'ici. Je te mettrai au courant en cheminant des us et coutumes de cet endroit et des détails de ta mission.

Et il tourna sur ses talons pour se mettre à marcher d'un pas ferme, sans même attendre la jeune fille.

Tiélan suivit hâtivement Cormak, se mettant tout de suite à ses côtés.

Cormak lui lança un regard surpris et même malveillant.

- La première chose à savoir est qu'ici, les manariens considèrent que la femme est une citoyenne inférieure. Il est donc important et même vital pour elle de toujours montrer du respect envers l'homme qui assume ici la position sociale la plus haute, les tâches administratives et politiques, qui fait les lois et qui est surtout le chef de famille incontesté. Donc pour commencer, tu dois toujours marcher à deux pas derrière un homme. Alors il faudra t'y faire car tu devras te fondre dans la masse et surtout ne pas te faire remarquer en désobéissant aux lois de cet endroit! Commences donc tout de suite en marchant de la façon appropriée, soit deux pas derrière moi.

Malgré qu'elle soit surprise de l'attitude de l'homme et offusquée de ces règles absurdes, Tiélan obtempéra rapidement. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de différence avec la vie sur une ruche où les Maîtres wraith se considéraient hautement supérieurs comme espèce! Cependant pour les wraith, tout humain, mâle ou femelle, était au même rang et tenu d'obéir totalement à leur Maîtres...

…..alors qu'ici, la femme était une citoyenne de rang nettement inférieur, ce qui était irritant parce que dans la civilisation kélownienne de Tiélan, hommes et femmes étaient égaux; même que les prêtresses uniquement femelles étaient vues avec encore un plus grand respect.

Pour rajouter à l'outrage, Cormak tira soudain de sous son long vêtement une grande tunique de coton grossier de couleur noire qu'il tendit d'une main à Tiélan.

- Tiens, tu vas mettre ça par-dessus tes vêtements, dit-il d'un ton définitif qui n'appelait pas à la négociation. Il s'agit d'une _dolmane_. Aucune femme ne sort de chez elle sans porter ce vêtement. C'est la loi. Il y a un foulard dans une des poches. Tu le mets sur ta tête, tu l'enroules autour de ton visage et surtout, tu caches tes cheveux!

- Mais..mais!? fit la jeune fille en balbutiant. Il fait déjà si chaud! Comment les femmes font-elles pour porter ça toute la journée sous ce soleil impitoyable!?

- Question d'habitude, dit l'homme en se retournant vers elle et en fronçant ses sourcils de réprobation. Et puis elles ne sortent pas souvent, justement. Maintenant, cesses de me contredire et ne vas surtout pas le faire en public! Allons, exécution! Nous arrivons bientôt et je ne veux pas que tu attires trop l'attention sur nous et surtout sur toi.

Tiélan ralentit, le temps de mettre le vêtement qui se révéla plutôt inconfortable, comme elle l'avait pensé. Il était fait d'un lainage tissé rudimentairement à la va-vite, piquant désagréablement sa peau aux endroits où elle était directement en contact avec la dolmane.

Elle rattrapa Cormak qui continua à lui donner ses instructions.

- Une fois arrivée là-bas, je te présenterai comme le nouveau docteur féminin du village, dit-il. Cela tombe bien car celle en charge a dû cesser ses activités, étant trop vieille et malade. On m'a informé que tu étais guérisseuse? Alors c'est toi qui prendras en charge les patientes du dispensaire...tu seras aussi appelée à soigner les jeunes enfants et à servir de sage-femme en cas de besoin...

- Attendez...vous parlez d'un docteur féminin au village. Est-ce à dire qu'une femme a le droit de pratiquer la médecine, même si vous venez de m'affirmer que les femmes n'ont pas le droit de tenir des emplois aussi importants?

- Non. Les manariens n'ont pas eu le choix de former des femmes pour soigner les autres femmes. Il y a un médecin masculin mais il ne soigne _UNIQUEMENT_ que les hommes! Il est interdit pour un mâle de toucher une femme qui n'est pas la sienne...

Tiélan n'en revenait pas. Ce genre de croyances étaient très arriérées, car cela voulait dire que si la guérisseuse actuelle ne pouvait plus pratiquer, alors si une femme était malade au village ou devait accoucher, le médecin mâle ne daignerait même pas lui venir en aide! Elle se tut cependant, car Cormak venait de lui lancer un autre regard fortement réprobateur...

Apparemment son contact, bien qu'espion wraith, vivait ici depuis assez longtemps pour s'être malheureusement par trop imprégné de cette culture rétrograde ayant cours dans un endroit pas très amical pour la femme!

- Ta mission justement consistera à soigner les femmes du village et à t'en rapprocher, ceci pour rechercher toutes les informations disponibles sur la cachette des troupes genii de Kolya. Il te suffira d'écouter ces femmes, elles sont porteuses comme dans toutes les civilisations de la plupart des rumeurs et racontars, qu'ils soient véridiques ou non.

- Mais...dit la jeune fille interloquée, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'interrompre l'homme, se fichant totalement des regards hautains et agacés qu'il lui lançait. Si je ne peux pas me mêler au reste de la population, si je ne peux pas aller parler aux hommes, comment vais-je faire pour trouver le campement des rebelles genii? Selon ce que vous me dites, les femmes ici ne sortent pas beaucoup alors...tous potins qu'elles se passeraient entre elles ne seront pas véridiques pour la plupart! Et mon Maître veut des résultats, non des informations qui se révéleront pour la plupart non fondées!

Cormak poussa un soupir irrité.

- Je suis au courant des exigences de ton Maître, femme! dit-il en la scrutant de haut en bas. Mais il est déjà au courant que ton séjour ici pourra durer plus longuement car il te faudra être très prudente et écouter ces potins de toutes tes oreilles pour séparer le vraisemblable des informations erronées. Nous ne pouvons procéder autrement parce que en tant que femme dans cette société, tu ne pourras jamais circuler librement; si une femme doit sortir, elle a besoin qu'un homme l'accompagne continuellement! Il est donc hors de question que tu ailles voir de par toi-même les cachettes éventuelles dont tes patientes pourraient te révéler l'existence. Si tu entres en possession d'une information valable, alors tu devras m'en aviser et c'est moi qui irai explorer ces lieux et te rapporterai le résultat de mes investigations.

Bien évidemment, cela ne faisait pas du tout l'affaire de Tiélan! Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle pourrait être coincée ici bien plus longtemps que les deux ou trois semaines prévues, et cela dans des conditions de vie déplorables pour la femme qu'elle était.

Mais Tiélan serra les mâchoires et fit soudain face à l'homme, le saisissant par le coude pour l'arrêter.

Cormak dût stopper sa marche et se retourner vers elle. Stupéfait, il regarda la main posée sur son coude, comme si c'était un terrible affront.

Mais Tiélan ne se laissa pas intimider du tout.

- Écoutez _mon cher Cormak_, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents avec toute l'autorité et le mépris qu'elle pu rassembler dans sa voix. Je reconnais que je dois suivre vos traditions ici et me fondre dans la masse, mais j'ai aussi _MES_ ordres et mes façons de procéder pour réussir cette mission que le Commandant de l'alliance a cru bon de _ME_ confier, à moi! Vous me voyez peut-être uniquement comme une femme et jeune de surcroît, mais c'est à _MOI_ que ce puissant Commandant wraith a confié l'importante mission de retrouver le renégat genii. Ne l'oubliez pas!

Surpris par l'autorité de la jeune fille, Cormak sembla reconsidérer la chose et se dire qu'il avait peut-être bien mal évalué cette toute jeune fille!

- Nous allons suivre votre plan, concéda alors Tiélan. Je vais me donner deux semaines pour me fondre dans votre société et suivre ses règles. Je vais soigner ces femmes et tenter de leur soutirer de l'information mais..._**si jamais **_cela ne fonctionne pas, alors nous appliquerons mon _propre_ plan! continua-t-elle d'une voix ferme, ignorant le visage contrarié de l'homme en face d'elle.

Elle ne lui avoua cependant pas qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé son propre plan.

- Mais si je découvre la cachette de Kolya, alors je ne vous révélerai l'endroit que si vous me promettez là, maintenant, de m'y emmener également! J'ai mes ordres voyez-vous, et ils sont de m'assurer _MOI-MÊME_ de l'endroit où se cache le renégat genii et ses troupes pour le rapporter tout de suite à mon Maître! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Toujours mécontent mais impressionné malgré lui, Cormak hocha simplement son accord de la tête et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Tiélan lâcha son coude.

Ils reprirent leur marche vers le village, l'homme continuant à la mettre au courant de tout ce qu'il savait sur Kolya et sa présence sur Manaria.

Justement lui apprit-il, l'adorateur n'était pas sûr si le genii et ses hommes se trouvaient encore sur place ou bien s'ils avaient quitté le territoire. Cet endroit désertique était en effet une place idéale pour se cacher car vers le nord, on trouvait des territoires plus montagneux avec des caves pouvant abriter des fuyards. Pourtant, Cormak était allé en expédition il y a un mois et n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la présence des rebelles genii. Mais il avait appris inopinément des rumeurs parmi les villageois qu'un des soldats genii aurait pu s'acoquiner avec une des femmes du village.

C'était une nouvelle incroyable, se dit sarcastiquement Tiélan, étant donné la façon dont les femmes ici étaient épiées en tout temps, surveillées et contraintes dans tous les domaines possibles!

De là, l'idée de Cormak de cacher la présence de Tiélan parmi les habitantes et de lui donner le travail de médecin des femmes. Elle parviendrait peut-être à dénicher celle qui était entrée en contact avec un des hommes de Kolya...

_()()()_

Ce fut au détour d'un amoncellement de rochers hauts et gris que Tiélan découvrit soudain l'oasis qui portait le nom de _Mat'na Manaria_, soit dans le langage ancien de cette planète, _«la ville-oasis de Manaria»_.

Après la longue étendue désertique ennuyante, étouffante de chaleur et sans âme, apercevoir cet endroit idyllique sorti de nulle part était une surprise agréable à l'oeil, tout autant que pour tous les sens.

Une étendue d'eau vive séparait le village et de magnifiques palmiers fournissaient de l'ombre un peu partout.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le centre de la place, la jeune fille pénétra dans un marché où s'affairaient principalement beaucoup d'hommes occupés qui levèrent à peine le regard sur eux.

Des femmes, toutes vêtues de la même longue tunique noire et du foulard de même couleur, se fondaient dans le décor, rasant les murs et se faisant le plus discrètes possible.

Des enfants jouaient joyeusement ça et là en se courant après, trop jeunes encore pour se soucier des différences et des injustices frappantes entre les sexes.

Des odeurs délicieuses montaient de différents étals sur la place du marché. Même la brise légère venant du cours d'eau rendait la température plus agréable et le port de la dolmane un peu plus tolérable!

Partout, de belles et hautes fleurs de différentes couleurs, des édifices hauts en couleurs et d'architecture toute semblable, des fontaines d'eau fraîches assaillirent les yeux de Tiélan, la laissant pantelante d'émerveillement, tant qu'à l'ingéniosité et au sens esthétique de la beauté de ce peuple.

Cormak s'arrêta vis-à-vis d'un étal portant différents légumes et fruits d'allure savoureux et géré par un très vieil homme.

Il le salua en s'inclinant bien bas à la mode manarienne, tirant discrètement sur la manche de la tunique de Tiélan pour qu'elle fasse de même.

Il informa l'homme qu'il désirait parler à sa femme et le marchant leur fit signe de se diriger vers sa maison qui était derrière l'étal.

Il les invita ensuite à entrer mais il les suivit car évidemment, un homme autre que le mari ne pouvait pas rester en présence de sa femme.

C'est ainsi que Tiélan rencontra une vieille femme qui s'avérait être le médecin féminin du village. À son grand âge et à sa santé défaillante, la jeune fille devina que la pauvre femme n'en pouvait plus et avait en effet pris sa retraite.

La femme lui alloua une des chambres arrières de sa maison et lui présenta la fille de la famille, celle qui allait s'occuper à ce que le séjour de la nouvelle guérisseuse soit le plus agréable possible parmi eux.

Restée seule dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir avant le repas et se reposer, Tiélan doutait que son séjour soit en effet aussi agréable, mais elle avait une mission à remplir et dès l'après-midi, elle devrait se mettre au travail au dispensaire féminin du village et tenter d'en apprendre davantage sur ces gens.

Elle allait se fondre au reste de la population féminine et être à l'écoute pour trouver le plus rapidement possible les informations dont elle avait besoin pour sortir d'ici!

Car avec ce Cormak peu sympathique qui était son seul contact et allié dans la place, le seul au courant de sa vraie identité et de sa mission, Tiélan réalisait qu'il ne serait pas facile de se plier aux us et coutumes d'un peuple qui ne considérait pas du tout la femme comme l'égale de l'homme.

Une fois qu'elle eut retiré ses vêtements en-dessous et qu'elle eut utilisé la petite salle de bain personnelle mise à sa disposition (au moins elle aurait son intimité pour se laver!), Tiélan se mit à méditer pour se relaxer et rassembler toutes ses forces et sa volonté, avant de remettre la maudite tunique noire et d'aller rejoindre sa famille d'accueil pour le repas du midi.

- o – o – o – o- o -

Pendant les deux prochaines semaines, Tiélan découvrit deux choses:

Elle appréciait son travail, soit soigner les femmes et les enfants manariens, utilisant sa science qui lui avait été directement enseignée par sa mère, guérisseuse elle-même.

Mais elle réalisait également que la vie n'était vraiment pas drôle pour toutes les femmes, malgré le décor enchanteur de cet oasis!

Alors qu'à l'extérieur tout était paisible en général, que les gens s'entraidaient et que l'harmonie semblait régner dans cette société, des vérités hideuses et affreuses se jouaient à l'arrière-plan, au sein de ces familles d'apparence heureuses.

_Combien de fois la jeune fille eut-elle à soigner des blessures dues à de la violence conjugale?_

_Combien de visages tristes et apeurés de femmes vit-elle à chaque jour?_

Il y avait ce groupe de femmes qui l'avaient accueillie bien cordialement pour apprendre à mieux la connaître et lui faire une place parmi elles. Mais Tiélan avait remarqué que bien que les conversations entre femmes soient relax et plaisantes, tout changeait dès lors qu'un ou des hommes se pointaient le nez, ordonnant aux femmes de rentrer dans leur foyer ou bien venant vérifier si «tout se passait bien», ou plutôt les espionner pour qu' «aucune de ces femelles n'enfreignent les lois» plutôt!

Pourquoi donc est-ce que leur visage serein devenait craintif, soumis, résigné?

Tiélan aurait bien voulu leur demander pourquoi elles se montraient si dociles, apathiques et indifférentes envers leur sort commun, mais elle était supposée être l'une d'entre elles...

L'histoire que Cormak avait concocté pour Tiélan était que la nouvelle guérisseuse venait du village dans les montagnes et qu'elle vivait également selon les préceptes des lois de Manaria.

Les femmes acceptèrent facilement Tiélan. Cette dernière avait la peau pâle et non bronzée, pas comme les manariennes vivant sous le chaud soleil de l'oasis, ayant le teint mat et la peau plutôt brune...alors qu'une femme venant des montagnes avait la peau claire des montagnardes!

Le fait que Tiélan n'avait point vu le soleil du monde extérieur depuis un bon moment, vu qu'elle vivait sur un vaisseau-ruche, corroborait donc les dires du contact de Tiélan qui prétendait être aller chercher une toute nouvelle guérisseuse dans les montagnes, au-delà de l'oasis.

Il était cependant difficile pour la jeune fille de rester de marbre devant la souffrance de ces femmes qui ne semblaient rien vouloir changer aux traditions misogynes de leur village, parce que _«c'était comme ça depuis bien longtemps et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire avec ces_ _traditions auxquelles tenaient les habitants!»_ lui répliqua un jour Cormak.

_«Tu parles! s_e disait intérieurement Tiélan, révoltée._ Ce sont plutôt les villageois mâles qui tiennent coûte que coûte à ces stupides et injustes traditions!»_

Au bout d'une semaine, la jeune femme avait déjà réparé quatre fractures, - dont une chez une toute jeune enfant de 11 ans - un nez cassé, des contusions diverses dues à des coups multiples...même une fois une brûlure sur un sein!

Les raisons de ces gestes de colère autoritaire étaient insignifiantes, allant de la façon inappropriée dont une femme avait noué son foulard avant de sortir, d'un repas pas encore prêt alors que la femme avait une si longue liste de corvées et qu'épuisée à la fin, elle s'était endormie au lieu de préparer le repas familial. Il y avait aussi ce fils de quinze ans qui avait insulté et frappé sa mère parce qu'il considérait qu'elle accordait trop d'attention à sa fille, au lieu de son fils aîné!

Tiélan avait mal au coeur de tout cela et souvent, elle avait juste le goût d'aller trouver les mâles fautifs et de leur dire sa façon de penser, assorti bien sûr de quelques coups bien ciblés sur leurs organes génitaux!

Elle faillit même le faire lorqu'elle reçût en consultation une jeune fille de dix ans donnée en mariage à un homme de cinquante ans qui l'avait brutalement violée la nuit de leurs noces!

Mais elle devait serrer les poings et rester là, à simplement soigner et surtout écouter ces femmes qui s'étaient mises à se confier de plus en plus librement à elle.

Tiélan découvrit aussi que la médecine pour calmer les douleurs et empêcher les infections étaient si désuètes sur Manaria que bien souvent, elle devait opérer à froid. Le seul anesthésiant était un alcool frelaté que les femmes prenaient pour moins ressentir la douleur, pendant qu'on les recousait. Mais l'alcool était trop dur pour l'estomac et n'occultait pas suffisamment la douleur.

Elle se plaignit donc à Cormak et au bout de dix jours, fatigué des récriminations tenaces de Tiélan, l'homme l'accompagna dans une clairière tout au bout de la longue rivière, là où la jeune guérisseuse était sûre de trouver quelques herbes et racines que l'on pouvait dénicher un peu partout dans les mondes pégasiens.

Deux fois par semaine en effet, Cormak et Tiélan allaient au marché ensemble sous prétexte d'aller quérir tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire les provisions.

Tiélan en profitait pour donner les quelques maigres informations qu'elle avait rassemblé...ce qui équivalait pour le moment à presque rien.

À part le jour où une vieille dame souffrant apparemment de sénilité lui avait parlé d'un étranger bizarrement vêtu, aperçu il y a plusieurs semaines au pied de la montagne alors que la dame et son fils étaient allé visiter des membres de leur famille, habitant dans la région. En faisant parler la vieille qui lui décrivit les vêtements de l'homme, Tiélan fut excitée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme ressemblant étrangement à celui des genii...

Comme personne ne portait ce genre d'uniforme ici, alors elle questionna plus avant la dame. Mais la pauvre ne se rappelait même plus du nom de sa parente ou même du lieu exact de la maison. Au bout de cinq minutes seulement, elle nia avoir vu cet homme habillé si différemment des autres.

Cormak se montra fort sceptique et connaissant cette femme, lui dit d'oublier les délires d'une vieille qui n'avait plus toute sa tête.

Rendue dans la clairière, la jeune femme fut cependant contente de creuser le sol pour y découvrir une longue racine noire et poilue qui, une fois débarrassée de sa peau et bouillie pendant une heure, pouvait être mise en pot et conservée pendant plus d'un mois. Ses vertus anesthésiantes étaient reconnues sur Kélowna. Le liquide noir ainsi bu rendait la personne euphorique et elle ne pouvait ressentir qu'un léger inconfort, lorsqu'opérée. La durée de l'effet variait entre trente minutes et une heure, selon l'endurance de l'individu et la dose donnée.

Elle arracha donc une bonne vingtaine de ces racines, les empilant tout bonnement entre les bras ouverts et tendus d'un réticent Cormak qui plissa son nez, à cause de l'odeur forte et plutôt incommodante de la racine.

Tiélan se retourna pour cacher un sourire narquois.

Elle sourit encore plus largement lorsqu'elle découvrit un arbre plein de ces petites baies d'un rouge cristallin; elle les reconnut comme étant un des meilleurs fruits que l'on écrasait dans un bol pour ensuite le tourner en une purée liquide. On l'appliquait ensuite abondamment pour soigner les contusions et les infections, ou on faisait boire la décoction pour éloigner la fièvre!

Tout de suite, Tiélan voulut enlever sa tunique encombrante pour grimper dans l'arbre, mais Cormak hurla que si on la voyait, on allait la châtier de plusieurs coups de fouet, voire l'emprisonner.

Tiélan rétorqua qu'il fallait donc que Cormak grimpe lui-même dans l'arbre et en secoue les branches pour faire tomber les fruits dans le large panier de la jeune fille qui l'installa au-dessous, le déplaçant au fur et à mesure que l'homme en train de ronchonner eut été obligé d'acquiescer aux demandes de la guérisseuse...

Une fois le panier plein et Tiélan très heureuse de leur expédition, ils se dirigèrent vers le dispensaire où la jeune guérisseuse se mettrait au travail pour concocter ses médicaments naturels et ainsi améliorer le sort des femmes du village.

En chemin, curieuse, elle demanda à Cormak depuis combien de temps il était espion des wraith et pourquoi il était confiné ici dans ce village? Aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait tirer de tout ceci pour lui-même, si Kolya était attrapé?

L'homme qui cheminait aux côtés de la jeune fille avait en réalité deux cent ans, l'informa-t-il. Lorsqu'il avait été cueilli avec un groupe d'autres jeunes hommes bien forts et en santé, les wraith avaient failli le transformer en runner mais avait plutôt choisi d'en faire un espion. Il était relâché régulièrement sur des planètes non cueillies depuis longtemps et il devait repérer les villages les plus populeux ainsi que les endroits où se cachaient les humains qui voulaient se dissimuler des wraith.

Puis il fut choisi comme intendant de la reine. Ce qui était rare, car ces dernières prenaient généralement des femelles humaines pour la tâche. Mais il avait dû plaire à la reine qui aimait la beauté humaine et appréciait de s'en entourer!

Même si l'homme était maintenant âgé, Tiélan réalisait en effet qu'il avait dû être très beau étant jeune homme, surtout avec sa stature haute et fière et ces yeux brillants d'un brun sombre...il n'avait assurément pas été du tout désagréable à regarder dans son jeune temps!

De toute évidence, il avait dû recevoir souvent le Don de Vie, mais les choses avaient changé apparemment lors de son long parcours avec les wraith...

- J'ai déplu un jour à ma reine, avoua l'homme avec un ton plein de regret. Elle a donc cessé de me faire bénéficier du Cadeau et m'a rejeté pour me donner à l'un de ses officiers qui s'est empressé de me retourner à la tâche d'espion. Il y a un an, le nouveau Commandant a exigé qu'un adorateur indicateur soit envoyé ici et je fus choisis par mon Maître. Ce que j'espère? Eh bien, si tu réussis ta mission et que tu découvres la cachette de Kolya ou du moins s'il y a encore de ses hommes ici, alors je serai renvoyé sur la ruche et je pourrai finir mes jours en paix en effectuant des tâches moins lourdes et surtout moins périlleuses, fit l'homme d'un ton à la fois amer et rêveur. Et qui sait...peut-être que mon Maître me fera de nouveau la grâce du Don de Vie?

Pour la toute première fois, Tiélan ressentit de la compassion à la misère de l'homme. Mais elle n'était pas ici elle-même pour se préoccuper de ses états d'âme. Elle avait une mission à effectuer et des patientes à soigner!

Comme elle expliquait à Cormak ce qu'elle ferait de ces racines et fruits, l'homme se mit à la critiquer.

- Tu vas attirer l'attention avec tes actions altruistes et te faire repérer! grommela-t-il en faisant une moue dédaigneuse.

Surprise, changeant brusquement d'avis sur lui alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, Tiélan avait pensé à cet homme avec compassion, elle lui dit d'une voix confuse:

- Mais, que voulez-vous dire...pourquoi donc? Mieux les soigner, ne pas les faire souffrir, c'est simplement faire preuve de compassion, non?

- Les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi sur ce monde. Depuis des millénaires, les femmes souffrent et doivent accepter leur rang inférieur. Accoucher dans la douleur, subir les conséquences physiques de leur désobéissance à leur mari et aux lois de notre peuple, c'est ainsi que les choses se passent dans notre mode de vie, jeune fille! En concoctant des médicaments pour anesthésier la douleur, tu fais peut-être preuve de bonté mais cette même bonté va semer le doute dans l'esprit de la population qui y verra une discordance avec les traditions de leur culture. Ils se poseront des questions et si cela parvient aux oreilles du conseil de ce village, tu pourrais même être traduite en justice!

Tiélan n'en revenait pas. Néanmoins, elle en avait assez de rester impuissante devant toutes ces lois misogynes alors si elle pouvait au moins alléger les souffrances des femmes, elle n'allait pas se gêner et se laisser influencer par la peur que tentait de lui insuffler Cormak!

- Je crois le contraire, dit la jeune femme en regardant l'homme dans les yeux, les deux poings sur les hanches. Elles me font apparemment assez confiance pour me parler assez librement, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour aller chercher des informations plus sensibles! Si je tente de diminuer leur souffrance, de les soigner mieux, je suis sûre qu'elles ne vont pas travailler contre elles-même et aller s'en vanter à cause de ces stupides traditions de rabaissement de la femme! Et elles vont m'en être reconnaissantes et me parler beaucoup plus ouvertement. Faites-moi confiance!

- Bon, fais comme tu le penses! rétorqua l'homme, encore visiblement mécontent. Après tout, comme tu l'as dis...le Commandant doit t'avoir sélectionnée comme espionne pour de bonnes raisons! Mais si quelqu'un te soupçonne et te dénonce à notre grand conseil, je ne pourrai hélas pas faire grand chose! Ils sont plus puissants que tout le monde ici...

- o – o – o – o- o -

Comme Tiélan l'avait cru, les femmes qu'elle traita en s'aidant des onguents et potions anti-infection et anti-douleur se montrèrent pleines de gratitude et gardèrent le secret de ces nouveaux médicaments, se laissant même aller à lui dire combien elle était différente et plus compétente que l'ancienne guérisseuse!

Tiélan aurait pu leur répliquer que c'était simplement parce que cette civilisation n'avait pas accès à mieux comme façon de guérir les gens. Et aussi, à cause de leurs déplorables coutumes envers les femmes qui ne leur donnaient vraiment aucune chance!

Mais elle se contenta d'accepter modestement les compliments et d'engager des conversations sur autre chose que les soins donnés. Elle leur parlait de leur vie quotidienne en général, des relations entre les familles et amis, leur demandait s'il y avait des fêtes parmi leur peuple et comme les femmes ne pouvaient sortir ensemble sans être accompagnées d'un homme, elle leur demanda de lui raconter les rumeurs et potins, affirmant vouloir se distraire en apprenant la façon dont les hommes du village se comportaient dans leur vie sociale: est-ce qu'ils sortaient, buvaient ensemble? Est-ce qu'il arrivait ici parfois des étrangers, autres que des membres des villages environnants de cette planète? Avaient-elles remarqué des choses ou des gens étranges, etc.?

Mais elle ne recueillit que de vagues informations. _Rien_ qui ne vaille la peine de faire un rapport intéressant au Second de son Maître...

Au bout d'une semaine en effet, Tiélan avait utilisé la mini-sonde que le sous-commandant lui avait remis et qu'elle cacha facilement dans les longs replis de sa dolmane.

Elle attendait d'être seule dans sa chambre le soir et elle posait le petit objet sur un meuble, activant mentalement la commande, chose qui aurait été impossible à faire avec un humain normal, dépourvu de son Don télépathique. C'était donc sécuritaire pour le wraith de lui répondre immédiatement.

La mini-sonde se mettait à clignoter puis envoyait sur le mur arrière l'image réduite du Second qui recueillait son rapport. Les deux fois où elle communiqua avec lui, elle n'eut malheureusement pas grand chose à lui communiquer. Une seule fois, alors qu'elle était sur le point de terminer la transmission, la jeune femme hésita, étant sur le point de demander au Second comment allait son Maître...mais elle s'arrêta, se disant que c'était bête d'agir ainsi et que même s'il lui manquait un peu, elle ne voulait pas donner l'image de quelqu'un de désespérément dépendant!

Malheureusement, le Second intercepta facilement ses pensées et lui répondit: _«Le_ _Commandant se porte bien, humaine! Maintenant, retournes à ta mission!»..._avec un demi-sourire narquois et méprisant.

Tiélan se jura de ne même plus _penser_ au Maître, lors de la prochaine communication avec la ruche!

()()()()

Au milieu de la troisième semaine, il se passa quelque chose d'important.

Tiélan reçut en consultation une toute jeune fille qui se plaignait de maux de ventre étranges.

Elle lui demanda d'enlever sa tunique. Après avoir jeté des coups d'oeil effarouchés partout, comme si elle craignait que d'autres personnes n'apparaissent, la fille s'exécuta avec réticence.

Tiélan sursauta presque lorsqu'elle aperçut l'abdomen très gonflé de la jeune fille qui disait se prénommer Falima.

- Mais Falima, dit la guérisseuse, il semble bien que tu sois enceinte! Et je dirais même presque sur point d'accoucher à part ça! C'est pour cela que tu as ces maux de ventre bizarres. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas accompagnée par ta mère ou une autre femme?

Ce fut au tour de Falima de sursauter puis elle éclata en sanglot, regardant encore partout dans la pièce et vers la porte. Elle était pitoyable à voir.

Tiélan se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas venue avec sa mère ou une autre femme de la famille. Les filles se mariant très jeune dans ce village, elle n'était pas surprise de voir cette toute jeune fille d'à peine 14 ans portant un enfant!

- Je...je...je m'en doutais mais...ne dis rien à ma mère ni à personne, je t'en supplie! Personne ne le sait, j'ai réussi à le dissimuler jusqu'à maintenant et cela doit rester ainsi! Tié-..Tiélan, fit-elle en prenant les deux mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes et en balbutiant à travers ses larmes. Je t'en conjures, mon père va me tuer s'il apprend que j'attends un enfant sans être mariée! Je ne...aïïïeeeee! cria-t-elle soudain, interrompue par une douleur vive, portant les mains à son ventre.

Tiélan ouvrit de grands yeux, prenant une grande respiration pour ne pas paniquer. Non seulement avait-elle une jeune fille en panique, enceinte jusqu'au cou et dont la famille n'était pas au courant, mais en plus Falima était sur le point d'accoucher, ce qu'elle confirma après avoir fait allonger la jeune fille sur la table d'examen pour examiner son col d'utérus.

Elle avait assez souvent aidé sa mère qui servait de sage-femme sur Kélowna, mais jamais elle n'avait elle-même mis au monde un bébé!

Falima pleurait toujours, à travers ses douleurs.

- Eh bien dis donc, tu as bien caché le tout! Quoique avec ces larges vêtements informes, il est facile de grossir sans même que quelqu'un d'autre s'aperçoive de quelque chose! Ma pauvre enfant, même si tu n'es pas mariée, il fallait quand même te confier à ta maman ou bien à une de tes soeurs...une tante, une amie, je ne sais pas moi!

- Tu ne comprends pas, hoqueta la fille entre deux sanglots et deux douleurs. L'homme qui m'a fait cet enfant...il ne fait pas partie de mon village, il n'est même pas d'ici! Si je l'avais révélé à ma mère ou à quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait eu d'autres choix que d'avertir le grand Conseil, car cela aurait fait d'elle ma complice contre nos lois sinon! dit Falima, piteuse et apeurée. Et puis je me serais fait lapider, comme l'an dernier où une de mes amies est devenue enceinte de son fiancé alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore mariés! Et en plus, je voulais protéger la vie de mon enfant...on l'aurait éliminé également.

Tiélan en avait mal au coeur. Mais quel peuple cruel! Non seulement les femmes étaient-elles considérées moins bien qu'un animal, mais les femmes enceintes hors des liens du mariage étaient mises à mort et on n'épargnait même pas la vie d'un pauvre bébé innocent qui était vu comme un déchet à jeter!

- Je vois, dit Tiélan en faisant un pauvre sourire rassurant à sa patiente. Eh bien alors...je crois que nous allons mettre cet enfant au monde sans que je n'alerte les autres, décida-t-elle. Mais dis-moi...quel était ton plan après la naissance? Si tu voulais garder ta grossesse secrète, que voulais-tu faire de ton bébé?

- Je...j'espérais te le donner pour que tu ailles le porter dans une des familles dans les montagnes. C'est de là-haut que tu viens, oui? Tu dois connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait bien s'en occuper?! Aaaaaaaaïïïïe! se plaignit alors de nouveau la jeune fille.

Après un second examen, Tiélan constata que Falima en était à huit centimètres. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre!

- Oui eh bien nous verrons pour le bébé, fit-elle, décontenancée. Là à ce que je vois, il ne te reste pas grand temps avant que ton enfant ne naisse.

Puis elle se souvint que Falima avait parlé du père comme d'un homme qui n'était même pas d'ici. Intriguée, elle décida donc de la questionner:

- Dis-moi...si le père n'est pas de ce village ni même de ce monde..parles-moi plus de lui? Décris-le moi ainsi que ses vêtements et ses manières. Je ne t'aiderai pas si tu ne me donnes pas son identité! termina-t-elle d'une voix froide et ferme, bluffant pour faire tomber les dernières réticences de Falima.

- Je...je l'ai rencontré lorsque mon frère est allé à une sorte de réunion avec des étrangers. Il appelait cela une réunion pour former un groupe de sécurité en vue de protéger notre village des envahisseurs wraith, commença la fille. Mon frère m'a emmenée pour que je fasses la cuisine et le service pour ses nouveaux amis. C'est là que j'ai vu que cet homme m'observait. Il portait un uniforme militaire de tissu laineux, beige et gris. Il devait avoir presque trois fois mon âge mais ses yeux étaient doux et bons, dit Falima avec un sourire nostalgique et triste.

- Continues! l'exhorta Tiélan, de plus en plus intéressée et même excitée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait fort probablement du premier genii dont elle entendait sérieusement parler!

- Je suis revenue avec mon frère lors d'autres réunions suivantes, cela c'est déroulé sur deux mois. Et à chaque fois, cet homme me faisait discrètement la cour en me donnant des billets doux que je cachais dans mes poches. Il n'avait pas le droit de m'adresser directement la parole car mon frère me surveillait. Mais lorsque je mettais la nourriture dans son assiette, il me donnait ces billets et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris son nom: Délan Sylen. C'était un officier important et il disait me trouver très belle et vouloir faire plus ample connaissance. Il m'a un jour donné un billet qui me suggérait un rendez-vous seul à seul. J'ai refusé dans ma réponse, mais il a tant insisté qu'un soir après le repas, prétendant aller me coucher, je suis sortie par la porte arrière et je suis allée le retrouver dans son abri dans la montagne.

De plus en plus en écoutant le récit de cette enfant, Tiélan identifiait les agissements arrogants et audacieux d'un de ces individus genii. Mais ce qui l'excitait encore plus était que Falima connaissait fort probablement la cachette de ces genii!

- J'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas! dit alors la jeune fille en hésitant mais Tiélan hocha négativement la tête d'un mouvement ferme, lui indiquant de continuer son récit.

- J'étais amoureuse de lui et il le savait. Je crois que ce soir-là, il m'a fait boire quelque chose qui m'a rendue étourdie et trop...imprudente. Je me suis donnée à lui mais il m'avait assurée avoir pris des précautions. Il n'est...pas venu directement sur moi mais près de mon...

Rougissante de honte et incapable de nommer ses organes sexuels, la jeune fille indiqua son vagin à Tiélan, mais cette dernière avait déjà compris.

- Il arrive que dans le liquide séminal répandu, un peu de semence mâle passe pareil dans les sécrétions et voilà, tu te retrouves quand même enceinte! expliqua Tiélan. Comment a réagi ton...ami? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir si les deux amants étaient encore en contact.

- Pendant trois mois, ma mère a été très malade. Je n'ai pas osé la quitter. En attendant, j'ai constaté que je n'avais plus mes...enfin, que je ne saignais plus à tous les mois. Au début, il a été facile de croire que je n'avais que des malaises abdominaux, des nausées, des sensations bizarres...ensuite au bout de cinq mois, même si ma mère allait mieux, je n'ai pas osé retourner là-bas. Je suis la plus jeune mais la plus robuste alors c'est moi qui fais les travaux lourds dans la maison. Je grossissais et j'avais mal au dos, mais je ne suis pas le genre à me plaindre. Cependant, je paniquais et un soir, je suis retournée voir Délan en cachette. Je l'ai mis au courant de mon état mais il...il s'est fâché et m'a dit que ce n'était sûrement pas lui le père, car il avait fait attention! Il m'a accusé de l'avoir trompé et il m'a dit de ne plus venir, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir!

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Tiélan entoura Falima de ses bras et la laissa pleurer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons trouver une solution, dit-elle enfin. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas au moins le dire à ta maman? En lui racontant tout, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra que cet homme t'a abusée et que rien n'est de ta faute!

- Mon père et mon frère me tueront, répliqua l'enfant...et mon bébé également! Tu es mon seul espoir, Tiélan. Je voudrais accoucher et repartir chez moi, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai eu ma leçon. Je ne recommencerai plus _jamais_ à me montrer si imprudente et dévergondée avec un homme, jusqu'à ce que mon père me choisisse un époux! Si tu prends soin du bébé en allant le donner à une bonne famille dans la montagne, personne ne s'apercevra de rien!

- Tu saurais reconnaître l'endroit qui a servi de cachette à cet officier et ses hommes? demanda alors Tiélan.

- Euh...oui bien sûr, dit la jeune fille, un peu éberluée de la question. Mais il est inutile d'y aller pour tenter de retrouver le père de mon enfant. Ils sont tous partis il y a près d'un mois, dit-elle, détruisant alors les espoirs de Tiélan.

- Bon, je...d'accord, dit finalement la guérisseuse, dépitée. Attends-moi ici, rien ne va t'arriver, tu es en sécurité! Il faut que j'aille parler à un...ami, dit-elle en pensant qu'il lui fallait absolument prévenir tout de même Cormak et lui transmettre ces informations cruciales, puisqu'ils pourraient tout de même se rendre tous les deux dans le camp improvisé, abandonné par ces genii, pour tenter de trouver des indices de leur passage...

_- NON_, non! cria la jeune fille en se relevant vivement, portant aussitôt les mains à son ventre en grimaçant. Ne préviens _PERSONNE_!

- Je dois prévenir cet ami mais ne t'en fais pas, il gardera le secret! Et puis il va bien falloir prévenir ta mère que je te gardes pour la nuit pour «dérangement intestinal», décida Tiélan, sinon elle viendra ici pour voir pourquoi tu ne reviens pas...ou bien elle enverra ton frère!

Falima hocha finalement de la tête pour signifier son accord. Elle n'avait pas pensé en effet que quelqu'un de sa famille viendrait s'enquérir de son état de santé!

)(())( )(())(

- Tu es la honte de ce village, Falima! grondait Cormak. Mais heureusement que Tiélan m'a prévenu de ce qui se passait! Elle est allée prévenir ta mère et ton père que tu devais rester ici pour la nuit et demain également, pour que le médecin surveille ton état de santé. Cela a tout pris pour que tes parents ne viennent pas te voir! Maintenant, si tu veux que nous t'aidions tous deux à cacher ton bébé et à ne pas révéler la façon dont tu t'es ignominieusement compromise avec cet inconnu, alors il va falloir nous aider en nous menant à l'endroit où ces soldats se réunissaient avec ton frère!

Falima pleurait abondamment, sa tête basse et honteuse, tentant de contrôler les contractions qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus en respirant profondément comme Tiélan le lui avait montré; mais c'était difficile entre deux sanglots et elle était très paniquée, surtout depuis le sermon de Cormak qui avait accompagné la guérisseuse au dispensaire et qui se promenait maintenant de long en large, faisant la leçon à la petite en la terrorisant volontairement.

- Cessez d'agir ainsi avec ma patiente! siffla Tiélan entre ses dents, indignée. Elle est en travail et cela ne sert à rien de la réprimander et de lui faire peur, le mal est fait!

L'homme cessa de marcher et vint se planter devant Tiélan, la poussant lentement vers le pas de la porte pour lui parler en privé.

- Je dois lui faire peur pour obtenir sa collaboration et utiliser sa crainte de son père et de son frère comme outil de chantage, je n'ai pas le choix! grinça à son tour Cormak entre ses dents. Alors ne te mêles pas de ça!

Tiélan se tut, impuissante, voyant Cormak s'avancer à nouveau près du lit où la guérisseuse avait installée Falima dans une pièce du fond du dispensaire, pour que personne n'entende leur discussion ni n'ait connaissance de l'accouchement de la jeune fille.

- Alors, es-tu prête à nous aider en échange de notre soutien pour trouver un foyer d'adoption chez une famille de la montagne pour ton enfant? Je ne peux bien sûr aller trouver ton frère pour le forcer à révéler la cachette de ces soldats étrangers venus d'ailleurs, car il saurait tout de suite que c'est _TOI_ qui a parlé! Donc, lorsque tu auras accouché, Tiélan et moi partirons pour la montagne pour aller confier ton enfant à une famille fiable. Tu ne le reverras jamais. Ensuite demain, nous partirons tous les trois vers l'endroit où ces réunions clandestines avaient lieu et tu nous montreras cette cachette, que ces gens soient encore là ou qu'ils aient fui, cela n'a pas d'importance...

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous absolument savoir qui étaient ces étrangers et où ils se cachaient? demanda Falima entre deux contractions. Cet homme m'a abandonné après que je l'aie avisé que je portait son enfant...vous ne trouverez plus personne maintenant!

Cormak se fâcha tout rouge. Il s'approcha tout près de la jeune fille en douleur, si menaçant que Tiélan crut qu'il allait la frapper!

Tiélan agrippa le bras de l'homme pour l'empêcher de corriger sa patiente. Cormak lui lança un regard un peu confus, réalisant qu'il avait affaire à une enfant qui s'était faite piéger par un de ces détestables genii. Puis il regarda de nouveau Falima, abaissant son bras et se calmant tout de suite.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de la menacer de nouveau:

- Tu n'as pas à connaître mes motivations, _femme!_ gronda-t-il. N'as-tu donc pas appris à ne _pas_ contester l'autorité masculine? Il n'est pas surprenant que tu te sois fait engrosser par le premier étranger louche venu! Maintenant, tu dois me répondre...soit tu nous mènes demain à la cachette de ces étrangers, ou bien non seulement nous laisserons ton bébé à son sort, mais j'irai avertir ton père de ce que tu as fais. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il te fera!

Tiélan avait pitié de la petite, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Falima hocha affirmativement et vivement de la tête pour donner son accord, promettant tout ce que l'homme voudrait, pourvu que personne ne fasse du mal au bébé ni à elle-même.

- Maintenant Cormak, laissez ma patiente tranquille et sortez d'ici! dit à son tour Tiélan d'une voix ferme et méprisante. J'ai un accouchement à performer. Surveillez la porte pour qu'aucun curieux ne vienne voir ce qui se passe...une fois que le bébé sera né, nous partirons tous les deux vers la montagne. Demain, si Falima va mieux, nous pourrons alors partir en expédition pour qu'elle nous indique les lieux...

- Qu'elle aille mieux ou non, elle viendra demain! Le temps presse, dit l'homme en élevant la voix, outrée que Tiélan utilise un tel ton de commandement avec lui. Alors accouches-la et soignes-là! Arranges-toi pour qu'elle soit capable de nous montrer la cachette de ces genii.

Cormak sortit enfin, au grand plaisir de Tiélan qui put se consacrer pendant les prochaines heures à l'accouchement de la petite Falima.

)(())(

Fort heureusement, tout se passa bien et quelques cinq heures plus tard, Falima mit au monde un beau garçon, petit et délicat mais tout de même en bonne santé.

Tiélan le donna à la jeune mère pour qu'elle puisse le regarder comme il faut et ensuite lui donnée une tétée. Quant à elle, elle sortit pour aviser Cormak de la naissance du bébé.

Après que Falima eut reçu les soins postnataux ainsi qu'une potion qu'elle devrait prendre pendant quelques jours pour arrêter les montées de lait, la jeune fille pleura à fendre l'âme en câlinant et berçant son fils jusqu'à ce que Tiélan doive le lui arracher presque des bras, son coeur chagrinée pour la jeune fille et tout ce que les femmes devaient subir sur ce monde cruel et sans égard pour le sort des femelles du village.

Elle remit sa longue dolmane et pour une fois, elle fut contente que cette ample tunique lui serve à cacher le bébé qu'elle avait emmailloté en sécurité tout contre sa poitrine, se servant de la tunique pour le cacher.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le village pour se rendre ensemble jusqu'à la montagne, Cormak et Tiélan se firent discrets en marchant à travers la rue principale. Tiélan était heureuse que le bébé soit profondément endormi, sinon ses pleurs auraient signalé son existence et elle aurait eu des explications difficiles à faire aux villageois.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une seule fois alors que Cormak parla à une connaissance, lui expliquant que Tiélan et lui se rendaient dans la montagne pour aller quérir des items rares pour le repas du soir.

Pendant tout ce temps, la jeune femme garda sa tête baissée, soumise et ne regardant pas l'homme dans les yeux, espérant que la conversation finisse vite pour qu'ils puissent repartir et accomplir leur mission.

Au bout de presque trente minutes de marche, ils atteignirent un village à mi-flanc de la montagne où elle découvrit un peuple réservé et méfiant. Mais une fois que Cormak eut atteint la petite maison d'un habitant qu'il connaissait assez bien apparemment, ils furent accueillis par une famille fort sympathique et Tiélan réalisa que les coutumes étaient bien différentes ici!

Les hommes et les femmes étaient égaux dans ce village. Tout le monde semblait vivre librement et paisiblement et elle fut heureuse de savoir que le fils de Falima ne grandirait pas dans un endroit comme Manaria et n'apprendrait pas à mépriser les femmes et à les traiter en esclaves!

La famille de montagnard consistait en un homme et une femme dans la quarantaine, des gens sages et pas tellement expressifs. Mais c'était d'honnêtes travailleurs et de braves personnes qui n'avaient jamais réussi à avoir un seul enfant ensemble, ceci dans un village où la famille était très valorisée.

Ils offrirent un repas frugal mais délicieux à Cormak et Tiélan et furent plus qu'heureux d'accueillir dans leur foyer le petit garçon en santé qui vagissait doucement après s'être réveillé d'une longue sieste.

Tiélan était sûre que le bébé de Falima serait heureux parmi ces gens, quand ils redescendirent enfin vers Manaria pour aller retrouver la jeune fille et la rassurer sur le sort de son fils.

()()()

Tôt le lendemain matin, Cormak vint chercher Tiélan et Falima.

Cette dernière était encore faible mais quand même en état de se déplacer.

Tiélan était désolée pour Falima et elle la soutint lors des derniers dix minutes de marche, les trois ayant enfin atteint l'endroit où se tenaient les réunions secrètes entres les militaires étrangers et le frère de la nouvelle accouchée.

Pourtant, elle reconnaissait qu'il était essentiel pour sa mission de savoir si c'était bel et bien un genii qui avait mis la petite enceinte.

Alors que Falima venait de leur désigner l'endroit même où avaient eu lieu les réunions, Tiélan lui dit de s'asseoir par terre près d'un rocher pour se reposer alors que Cormak et elle-même se mirent à explorer le flanc de la montagne et la caverne retirée qu'ils trouvèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

Il était évident qu'il n'y avait plus personne en ces lieux!

Mais en fouillant comme il faut le bunker improvisé, Tiélan et Cormak en vinrent à la conclusion par les indices laissés qu'il s'était bel et bien agi d'une troupe de rebelles genii qui s'étaient cachés ici pour se rassembler, tentant de monter une escouade de nouvelles recrues parmi les habitants masculins du village de Manaria.

Alors qu'ils fouillaient la cave, Cormak et Tiélan trouvèrent les cendres d'objets hâtivement brûlés par les renégats. L'homme s'approchant et apercevant une manche d'uniforme mal détruite, il la tira du tas de cendres pour la montrer à la jeune fille.

- Il s'agit bien d'un uniforme genii, dit Cormak.

- Et j'ai mieux que ça! dit alors Tiélan qui fouillait les tiroirs d'un vieux meuble en bois grossier, tassé tout contre un mur de la caverne. Elle en tira un vieux bout de papier plié en plusieurs morceaux qu'elle ouvrit et étendit, l'agitant ensuite triomphalement d'une main devant Cormak.

- Ils ont oublié ce papier? Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda l'homme.

Tiélan avait ouvert et lissé soigneusement le papier sur la surface du meuble d'où elle avait tiré l'objet, négligemment oublié.

Cormak constata que c'était une carte.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que cela représente, fit-il déçu. On dirait une carte céleste.

- Moi je sais, dit la jeune femme. C'est la constellation où cette planète se trouve. Je l'ai étudié dans les archives de la ruche de mon Maître! Et d'après la direction de cette flèche-ci...on dirait bien que cette planète-là se trouve à être leur prochaine destination!

- Eh bien, il ne reste qu'à trouver l'adresse de la porte des étoiles de ce monde où sont partis se cacher ces genii! dit Cormak.

- Je vais faire sans tarder mon rapport au Second, dit Tiélan qui se réjouissant de quitter cet endroit où on traitait si mal les femmes. Je suis sûre qu'en lui montrant la carte, il pourra me trouver l'adresse de la porte et m'envoyer sur le lieu de ma prochaine mission!

Pliant soigneusement la carte abandonnée pour la cacher dans les plis de sa dolmane, Tiélan et Cormak allèrent rejoindre Falima pour redescendre la montagne.

Plus tard, Tiélan reconduisit elle-même Falima à sa famille, expliquant longuement aux parents que la jeune fille avait souffert d'une maladie intestinale et qu'elle était encore en convalescence, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne devrait accomplir aucune tâche lourde pendant au moins quarante jours.

Les parents de Falima semblèrent la croire et au grand soulagement de Tiélan, ils la remercièrent et ne firent preuve d'aucun soupçon, croyant leur fille trop angélique pour se douter même qu'elle venait de subir grossesse et accouchement!

De l'attitude calme et souriante de Falima, Tiélan en conclut qu'elle était également très soulagée et que la petite n'approcherait pas un seul homme avant que ses parents ne la marie de force.

Quelle tristesse qu'elle ait dû abandonner son bébé alors que sur Kélowna, même si les fréquentations sages et le mariage était encouragé entre deux jeunes gens, les filles ayant été abandonnées enceintes pouvaient quand même prendre soin de leur bébé et rester au sein de leur famille, tout comme cela était arrivé à Tiépi qui avait gardé sa fille!

Elle plaignait la pauvre enfant mais il lui tardait de partir de cet endroit, quoique une part d'elle-même se sentait coupable de quitter ce travail de guérisseuse, étant son seul port d'attache avec la petite communauté des femmes de Manaria.

Lorsque le soir elle fit son rapport au sous-commandant de son Maître et qu'elle lui montra la carte céleste genii par le biais de la sonde, le wraith se montra impressionné malgré lui. Mais il refusa de la laisser passer par la porte des étoiles du village, trop bien gardée par les habitants.

Il lui fixa un point de rendez-vous, tous près de l'endroit où elle était arrivée sur ce monde, presque un mois auparavant.

Un dart viendrait discrètement chercher Tiélan pour l'emmener sur la seconde planète où les genii rebelles s'étaient fort probablement caché!

_()(())( )(())()_

**_Il pleuvait légèrement lorsque le rayon du dart déposa Tiélan sur la planète Lokrum. zzzz_**

_«Au moins,_ pensa la jeune fille en se serrant dans sa légère veste de cuir et en remontant le capuchon attaché à la chemise de lin qu'elle portait en-dessous,_ je ne suis plus dans le désert et je me retrouve dans un décor connu!» _

Elle était en effet dans une petite clairière; la porte des étoiles d'où elle venait de sortir était située aux abords d'une forêt luxuriante où elle s'engouffra tout de suite en se mettant à courir, pour ne pas rester à découvert.

Le Second lui avait dit de marcher une dizaine de minutes et elle trouverait ensuite un chemin qui la mènerait au village de Lokrum.

Alors qu'elle avançait sous les grands arbres en respirant l'air humide et si familier de la forêt, Tiélan sourit, ayant une dernière pensée de commisération envers les femmes de ce monde qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle regrettait seulement de ne pas avoir pu en montrer suffisamment à Falima, même si elle lui avait indiqué la cachette de ses onguents, celui pour lutter contre les infections et celui qui servait à anesthésier les zones traitées. Elle avait demandé à la jeune fille de mettre la future guérisseuse au courant de leur existence et des endroits où trouver les herbes et racines pour les fabriquer. Falima lui en avait fait la promesse, reconnaissante de tout ce que Tiélan avait fait pour elle.

Alors que la jeune femme sortait de la forêt pour enfin prendre le seul chemin menant au village, elle vit s'approcher au loin une silhouette humaine.

Elle savait que le nom de son contact était Onikha et que c'était une femme dans la quarantaine.

Aussi fut-elle surprise de constater que plus elle avançait, plus elle découvrait que cet individu était loin d'être une femme et encore moins dans la quarantaine!

C'était un jeune homme qui avançait d'un pas déterminé vers l'adoratrice de Guide et comme Tiélan n'avait eu aucun avis que l'identité de son contact avait changé, elle se sentit aussitôt inquiète, se mettant sur ses gardes.

Méfiante, elle tira de son ceinturon une petite dague, la cachant derrière son dos dans le but de se défendre si jamais cet homme était venu pour l'attaquer, ayant peut-être découvert sa vraie identité d'espionne wraith!

Mais alors qu'il avançait, elle le vit lui adresser un franc sourire en s'approchant, la saluant enfin avec bonhomie, fermant le reste de la distance entre eux.

Tiélan était maintenant clouée sur place. Elle venait de reconnaître ce garçon!

- Ké...Kerwan...c'est...c'est bien toi!? balbutia-t-elle en échappant par terre sa dague de stupeur.

Cette chevelure sombre et bouclée, ces yeux bruns presque noirs qui brillaient maintenant du plaisir de la revoir...c'était bien lui!

Les souvenirs de la jeune fille se rejouaient maintenant vivement dans sa tête.

C'était bien ce jeune homme kélownien dont elle avait soigné le pied, alors qu'elle aidait sa mère Tiépi en tant que guérisseuse. Ce même jeune homme timide et béat d'admiration qui lui avait demandé un rendez-vous, ce même Kerwan qui l'avait incitée à s'enfuir avec lui lorsqu'il avait dû lui apprendre la dure réalité de la mort de sa mère par la main d'un wraith. Et aussi celui qui avait été cueilli, tout comme les autres sur Kélowna...

C'était bien lui devant lequel elle se retrouvait, si surprise et bouleversée que Tiélan ne put que rester là, immobile comme une statue, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction et les yeux s'emplissant de larmes!

- Oui Tiélan, c'est bien moi...fit le jeune homme en s'approchant et en saisissant chaleureusement les mains de sa jeune concitoyenne, la regardant intensément pour ensuite se pencher et ramasser la dague qu'elle avait laissé tomber pour ensuite la lui redonner.

Ce n'était plus le jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu auparavant. Devant Tiélan, se tenait un homme grand, toujours mince mais mieux bâti, aux muscles déliés.

Sa voix et son allure étaient pleines d'assurance, ses yeux juste un peu plus sauvages.

Il était évident qu'il avait de la maturité et du vécu maintenant!

- Je...tu...je te croyais mort! Je n'ai jamais revu aucun kélownien depuis la cueillette de notre village, dit la jeune fille en prenant distraitement sa dague pour la remettre dans son ceinturon.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étreignirent longuement, émus, heureux de revoir un membre de leur village alors qu'ils avaient cru s'être perdu à jamais.

- Eh bien non, je suis bel et bien vivant! dit enfin Kerwan en la relâchant mais en gardant une de ses mains dans la sienne. Et je suis ton nouveau contact. Onikha est malheureusement indisposée et c'est moi qui ai décidé de venir à ta rencontre. Marchons si tu le veux bien, car nous ne pouvons nous permettre de demeurer ici à découvert. Je t'expliquerai tout en route...

Tiélan sortit de son état de stupeur et se mit à suivre son ex-soupirant, fantôme de son passé sur Kélowna.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillé dans une cellule sur la ruche, commença Kerwan, j'étais avec un groupe de jeunes hommes. Un officier wraith est venu et a sélectionné trois d'entre nous. Je crois que c'était sur les critères de notre force, de notre bonne santé et de notre résistance.

Il lui nomma les deux autres jeunes hommes. Il y avait le fils de l'aubergiste, un peu plus vieux, et aussi un des jeunes fils du maire Sandor. Kerwan lui dit que ce dernier avait été transformé en runner et il savait de source sûre qu'il avait malheureusement été tué. Pour l'autre, il avait subi la même reconversion forcée en adorateur, tout comme Kerwan. Ils étaient devenus tous deux des espions de l'ancien Maître de Tiélan. Mais Kerwan ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il était advenu de son compagnon d'infortune Quant aux autres hommes du village, ils avaient tous été consommés sur place ou mis dans les cocons en attendant de servir de repas aux wraith.

- Si tu espionnais pour le compte de notre ancien Commandant, dit alors Tiélan, comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai jamais revu!?

- Nous avons tous trois été reconvertis. Le wraith qui voulait nous soumettre a utilisé le nourrissement, suivi du Cadeau de Vie forcé, cela tant de fois multiples, que je ne saurais dire quand j'ai commencé à réellement voir ce wraith comme mon Maître absolu et devenir dépendant de l'enzyme! Mais j'avais une énorme volonté de survivre, alors on m'a choisi pour servir d'espion. On m'a basé sur Morandari, une planète d'adorateurs, entre mes missions. C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as jamais vu sur la ruche...j'y séjournais très rarement, et en fait dans l'aire des adorateurs masculins. Pourtant, un jour je t'ai vu, dit Kerwan en s'arrêtant soudainement pour lui faire face et caresser d'un geste hésitant les mèches couleur miel des cheveux de la jeune femme, la regardant avec la même adoration que lorsqu'ils étaient encore des êtres jeunes et libres sur Kélowna.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait signe? Je me sentais si seule. Il n'y avait plus personne de mon peuple! dit Tiélan d'un ton dépité.

- Je ne pouvais pas, dit enfin Kerwan avec une pointe de regret sincère dans la voix. Tu suivais ce jour-là le nouveau Commandant dans les corridors de la ruche. On voyait clairement que tu lui appartenais désormais, et j'avais peur de lui. Avoir fait connaître ma présence et être venu te parler aurait été inapproprié et imprudent de ma part. Étant son adoratrice personnelle, tu es devenue intouchable...un véritable tabou.

L'ombre du nouveau Maître de Tiélan passa entre eux, la peur de sa présence autoritaire bel et bien présente, même s'il n'était pas là entre eux deux.

Les jeunes gens se reculèrent avec réticence et reprirent leur route vers le village.

- Je suis en mission dans le village de Lokrum depuis que l'officier s'occupant des espions m'a envoyé ici comme second contact, à part Onikha. Cela depuis que nous avons entendu parler des rumeurs sur un regroupement de mercenaires inconnus, vivant dans un sous-sol creusé au coeur de la forêt. Cela fait deux mois mais jusqu'ici, je n'ai trouvé rien de vraiment utile comme informations. Je ne me suis pas vraiment fait d'amis non plus, à part avoir réussi à infiltrer un groupe de jeunes qui aiment traîner ensemble et aller prendre du bon temps à la taverne, ou bien se baigner dans la rivière aux cascades à l'orée de la forêt. Ils m'acceptent parmi eux, mais j'ai conscience que je suis scruté à la loupe dans mes agissements et mes paroles par certains d'entre eux, surtout leur chef...

Puis Kerwan s'arrêta de nouveau, ce qui fit stopper Tiélan également.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses très attention, dit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils, enveloppant la jeune femme d'un regard protecteur.

- Tu me mets en gardes contre les villageois? Pourquoi? demanda Tiélan.

- Les gens sont extrêmement suspicieux ici...ils n'acceptent pas facilement les étrangers. Non seulement parce certains veulent cacher ce groupe de rebelles genii, mais aussi parce que c'est quelque chose de culturel chez ce peuple de cultiver la méfiance, de ne pas se montrer confiant envers les autres, à moins que tu ne sois né ici!

- Je ferai attention, dit Tiélan. Alors, jusqu'ici, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qui sont ces copains avec qui tu traînent mais dont je devrai me méfier?

- Il y a Galdo, le fils de l'aubergiste. Il est le plus vieux du groupe et je crois qu'il m'aime bien car je suis le seul à être de son calibre lorsque nous pratiquons les sports de compétition qui ont cours chez ce peuple. Les autres, difficile à dire; soit ils suivent aveuglément Galdo, ou bien ils gardent leurs opinions pour eux-mêmes. Ils sont difficiles à lire. Ceux qui ne disent rien et suivent le courant sont les plus suspects...depuis que je suis ici, je soupçonne certains d'entre eux de s'être alliés aux genii qui les ont probablement séduits avec toutes leurs nouvelles idées de reconquête de la galaxie!

- Et les filles?

- Il y a bien sûr des filles dans le groupe, mais moins. Célandra est la soeur de Galdo et elle a une grande influence sur lui et sur tous les autres...c'est aussi une fort jolie femme, mais bien moins belle que toi...

Tiélan sourit modestement au commentaire de Kerwan qui semblait toujours aussi attirée par elle.

- Eh bien au moins ici, les femmes semblent être libres et mieux considérées que sur le monde d'où je viens de revenir! dit-elle pour cacher le malaise né de ce compliment sincère.

Elle raconta grosso modo au jeune homme ce qui s'était passé sur Manaria et les indices laissés par une carte céleste qui désignait apparemment la planète Lokrum comme étant la probable cachette des genii.

Ils approchaient tous deux du village, quand Kerwan s'arrêta à nouveau pour donner ses instructions à Tiélan:

- J'ai raconté à tout le monde que tu es une parente éloignée de Onikha qui est elle-même née dans un autre village de cette planète. Ton nom restera le même, Tiélan. Tu es venue pour prendre soin d'Onikha qui peut à peine marcher.

- Que lui est-il arrivé?

- Elle s'est tordu une jambe en tombant, bête accident arrivé chez elle. Malheureusement, une vilaine infection est apparue dans son genou au bout de quelques jours. Elle a fait de la fièvre, mais là ça va. Cependant, l'infection semble s'être aggravée et elle ne pouvait marcher jusqu'ici, c'est pour cela que j'ai proposé de venir te chercher à sa place. Peut-être que tes dons de guérisseuse vont pouvoir l'aider? La médecine des gens n'est pas tellement avancée ici...

- J'espère pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle! dit Tiélan. Mais qu'en est-il de votre mission? Des rumeurs de ces genii cachés dans la forêt?

- À cause de la méfiance des gens du village, je peux difficilement quitter pour aller explorer. Je dois dire que beaucoup de gens ici croient que ces genii sont le seul espoir valable pour combatte les wraith et aussi tous les ennemis de la galaxie. Ils sont impressionnés par leur savoir militaire, par leur armement et certains considèrent Kolya et ses rebelles comme des demi-dieux qui vont les sortir du malheur des cueillettes! Mais je me suis senti surveillé dernièrement et il m'est difficile de circuler et d'aller recueillir des informations...personne ne veut parler.

- Tu comptes donc sur moi pour délier les langues?

- Oui dit Kerwan en souriant. Je vais t'intégrer petit à petit au groupe et qui sait? Ils te feront peut-être assez confiance pour lâcher ici et là des informations utiles! Cependant, je suis désolé d'insister mais...prends garde, Tiélan. Le dernier adorateur de wraith qui s'est fait capturé ici, et cela même par ce groupe à qui je vais te présenter...? Eh bien je n'ose pas te décrire tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait avant de l'achever.

Tiélan n'avait pas besoin de le savoir...elle était fort au courant de la cruauté de certains humains qui étaient capables de bien pire que ce que les wraith faisaient à son espèce!

Ils venaient d'entrer dans le village et Kerwan dirigea la jeune femme vers la maison d'Onikha qui serait également la demeure temporaire de Tiélan.

- Je suis tellement content de ta présence ici! dit Kerwan, ses yeux à nouveau brillants de la joie de revoir son ancienne flamme. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou bien si tu te sens en danger, n'hésites pas...je suis là pour toi.

Tiélan sourit et hocha de la tête pour le remercier.

Elle était vraiment heureuse de revoir un des membres de son peuple, alors qu'elle l'avait cru disparu à jamais.

Et il semblait bien que la ferveur amoureuse de Kerwan envers elle n'ait en rien diminué! Pourtant, il la savait réservé exclusivement au Commandant wraith et il n'aurait jamais osé se montrer entreprenant, sachant qu'il le paierait de sa vie.

Brièvement, avant d'entrer dans son nouveau logis, elle se demanda ce qui serait advenu de son amitié avec le jeune homme, celui-là même qui l'exaspérait au tout début! Celui de qui elle avait accepté un rendez-vous, juste pour faire taire sa mère qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle avec ses idées de mariage!

Mais on était rendu loin de tout cela, maintenant.

- o – o – o – o -

Cela prit une bonne semaine à Tiélan pour soigner Onikha, grâce à ses onguents pour contrer l'infection. Elle put alors confirmer que la femme dans la quarantaine ne perdrait pas sa jambe!

Onikha était une femme un peu rondelette aux traits mous et à l'expression douce et inoffensive.

Elle avait dû être très belle en son temps, mais l'usure d'une vie difficile et sa vie en tant qu'espionne qui avait dû voyager pour ses missions et éviter que les autres humains ne découvrent qu'elle était adoratrice de wraith, avaient laissé des séquelles sur son apparence et même sa santé.

Elle se montra très reconnaissante à Tiélan et l'aida à s'intégrer dans la petite communauté de Lokrum, lui montrant également son métier de boulangère, car Tiélan devait occuper ses journées pour ne pas sembler suspecte aux habitants du village.

Donc, la jeune fille devait se lever aux aurores, faire le ménage du petit local de la boulangerie alors qu'Onikha faisait son pain, aider ensuite à sa cuisson et à garnir les étalages de pains chauds et bien odorants, puis les vendre aux habitants qui venaient chercher leur baguette vers 7 heures du matin! Parfois, elle allait livrer du pain à domicile également et cela lui permit de mieux connaître le milieu dans lequel elle vivait temporairement.

Il faisait très chaud dans la petite boulangerie et Tiélan n'était pas du tout habituée à de telles rudes conditions de travail, mais elle apprit ainsi à connaître les villageois qui se montrèrent curieux avec elle, perdant petit à petit leurs réticences face à cette étrangère.

Les hommes bien sûr réagissaient tous pareillement à la vue de cette frêle jeune femme à la belle chevelure miel et bouclée, remontée en un chignon haut dont quelques mèches dépassaient de son bonnet de boulangère. Les grands yeux pervenches et innocents, les lèvres pleines et boudeuses et l'expression douce et souriante de la nouvelle venue firent fondre le coeur de tous, surtout de la gent masculine de Lokrum.

Au bout de deux semaines, Tiélan fit la connaissance de Galdo, le petit chef du groupe de jeunes gens dont Kerwan lui avait parlé.

Il était venu ce matin-là chercher le pain pour la famille et il fut charmé par la silhouette agréable de la jeune fille, par la façon dont elle essuyait la sueur sur son front à cause de sa station prolongée devant le four à pain, par ces perles d'humidité qu'il voyait descendre lentement le long de son cou et jusque dans son décolleté discret, sueur coulant sensuellement entre les deux globes fermes et avenants, révélant sa voluptueuse féminité.

Quand il apprit qu'elle était une amie d'enfance de son copain Kerwan, il l'invita aussitôt à se joindre à eux ce soir-là à l'auberge, là où le groupe de jeunes gens se rencontraient pour aller ensuite flâner à l'aventure.

Tiélan ne se fit pas prier car c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis son arrivée, soit une invitation officielle pour se joindre aux groupes de ces jeunes gens qui lui apporteraient fort probablement d'intéressantes informations.

La jeune fille lui fit son sourire le plus éblouissant, lui confirmant sa venue car elle s'ennuyait et n'avait pas encore d'amis, lui dit-elle.

Kerwan fut heureux qu'elle ait marqué un point, mais tout n'était pas gagné. Il lui rappela que les gens ici étaient facilement soupçonneux et qu'elle devrait marcher sur des oeufs.

Le soir même, la jeune fille partit en compagnie de Kerwan pour aller rejoindre les autres à l'auberge.

Il devait bien être une bonne quinzaine: 10 garçons entre 17 et 25 ans (Galdo étant le seul de 25 ans) et 5 filles de 18 à 23 ans.

Le père de Galdo leur servit un pot de bière et le jeune chef présenta Tiélan à tous les autres membres de leur groupe.

C'est ce soir-là que Tiélan fit la connaissance de Célandra, la jeune soeur de Galdo.

La fille était tout aussi rousse que son frère était blond. Sa longue chevelure flamboyante et ses yeux noisettes plein d'assurance, ainsi que sa personnalité volontaire et sa silhouette d'amazone lui avaient valu sûrement d'être la plus jolie fille du groupe et même du village, la plus enviée et recherchée aussi...

….mais cela changea dès que Tiélan apparut. À la grande jalousie de Célandra qui la détesta tout de suite...

)( )() ()(

Après que les jeunes gens eurent fait connaissance avec Tiélan, le groupe quitta la taverne et Galdo décida qu'ils iraient tous dans la forêt montrer à la jeune fille le petit coin privé qu'ils s'étaient créés juste pour eux.

Ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes en bavardant gaiement et Galdo ne manqua pas de prendre la tête du groupe en incitant la jeune fille à le suivre, la touchant le plus possible dans le dos, à l'épaule, à la taille ou aux bras pour la guider et l'empêcher supposément de trébucher sur une racine.

Tiélan se retint de lui dire qu'elle était habituée à la forêt et elle fit son gros possible pour ne pas s'éloigner de Galdo qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement.

Le jeune homme était suffisant, plus arrogant qu'un wraith et se croyait intelligent et invulnérable, vu qu'il était le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches du village et que plus tard, il hériterait de la taverne de son père.

Ses cheveux blonds filasses, ses traits grossiers et son sourire lubrique lorsqu'il la regardait, déplaisait souverainement à Tiélan. Mais selon Kerwan, Galdo était la clé des informations qu'elle pourrait un jour recueillir sur Kolya et ses genii.

En effet, le garçon, ne travaillant pas, flânait toute la journée dans le village en gardant un oeil sur tout le monde. Kerwan le croyait susceptible d'avoir des allégeances envers les genii avec qui il sympathisait.

S'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui aurait pu savoir où ces derniers se cachaient et quels étaient leurs plans, c'était bien Galdo!

Alors Tiélan ravala sa répugnance et fit les yeux doux au garçon, flirtant avec lui dans les prochains jours, mais sans jamais aller bien loin.

Lorsque Galdo lui demanda si Kerwan et elle étaient un couple, elle répondit non, lui disant que c'était simplement un grand ami d'enfance. Mais elle refusa de sortir avec lui en tête-à-tête, prétendant qu'elle était vieux jeu et qu'elle voulait rester vierge jusqu'au mariage.

Pendant les jours suivants, Tiélan aidait pendant la journée Onikha qui était maintenant totalement rétablie et qui lui servait de mère de substitution.

Le soir, elle rejoignait le groupe de jeunes gens et ils traînaient tous ensemble, riant, s'amusant.

Il n'y avait que Célandra, la soeur de Galdo, qui regardait la jeune femme si admirée par les autres avec une haine grandissante...

...car bien sûr, Célandra avait remarqué les regards furtifs, amoureux et fervents que Kerwan lançait souvent vers la jeune femme.

Tiélan jouait le jeu et se tenait avec Galdo, tout en refusant catégoriquement de le voir en dehors de leur petit groupe. Elle savait doser la façon dont elle le tourmentait sexuellement, tout en le gardant à distance.

Mais Célandra observait le tout et même si la plupart des garçons et des filles du groupe avaient fini par accepter totalement la jeune Tiélan parmi eux au bout de trois semaines, la soeur de Galdo lui vouait de plus en plus une aversion féroce qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle et la rendait distante envers la jeune femme.

Elle répétait à qui mieux mieux que cette _«amie d'enfance de Kerwan et parente_ _lointaine d'Onikha sortait de nulle part»_, qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme une femme de leur monde et qu'elle semblait les observer pour apprendre quelque chose d'eux, au lieu de participer pleinement à leur vie!

Mais les autres étaient si séduits par Tiélan que c'est à peine s'ils écoutaient Célandra qui avait pourtant eu jusqu'à maintenant beaucoup d'influence sur eux.

Tiélan qui était perceptive en fit la remarque à son ami Kerwan, un soir qu'ils rentraient tous les deux, tard, après leur petite virée avec le groupe:

- Tu sais, Célandra ne me lâche pas du tout et j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit la seule à ne pas «acheter» notre petite histoire. Je suis sur le point de marquer des points avec Galdo qui a prétendu _«avoir un secret qu'il me révélera peut-être un jour»_. Moi, je crois qu'il veut m'impressionner en me parlant de sa participation à la cause des genii dans cette galaxie! Mais si tu continues à me regarder tout le temps avec ces yeux de merlans frits et à ignorer Célandra qui t'aime, c'est évident!...alors je ne pourrai pas avoir le champ libre. Il _FAUT_ que tu t'occupes d'elle, Kerwan! Tu dois lui donner l'exclusivité...ce n'est pas le genre de fille à accepter d'être rejetée!

Le garçon si sûr de lui redevint soudain timide, baissant la tête et rougissant violemment en constatant que Tiélan n'était pas dupe de son indifférence affectée à son égard et qu'elle s'était aperçue que ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas du tout diminué, au contraire!

Elle lui sourit gentiment et passa une main dans son abondante chevelure sombre et bouclée qu'il gardait plus longue maintenant, à la mode des jeunes hommes de Lokrum.

Mais elle garda tout de même une attitude amicale pour ne pas lui donner de fausses illusions.

- Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, dit la jeune fille avec une voix douce, mais elle reprit aussitôt une attitude ferme et sérieuse.

- Mais nous sommes tous les deux en mission et je sens qu'on n'est pas loin de trouver ces informations cruciales pour le Maître!

- Pas _«on»_, dit alors Kerwan, mais plutôt _**«tu» **_es sur le point de les trouver! C'est _toi_ que Galdo couve des yeux comme si tu étais une des merveilles de l'Univers!...

Il baissa la tête, soudain timide et hésitant:

-...et il n'a pas du tout tort d'ailleurs...marmonna Kerwan.

Tiélan lui donna une tape amicale et taquine sur l'épaule.

- Allons, arrêtes ça! dit-elle en riant bêtement. Dis-moi donc, tu trouves toi aussi que ce fat de Galdo cache réellement une information importante sur la cachette des genii?

Kerwan hocha de la tête.

- Ce camp dans lequel nous passons la plupart de nos soirées avec eux...je suis sûr que le chemin derrière mène à cette cachette. J'ai vu Galdo revenir un soir de cette direction avec un sac plein de choses qu'il avait ramené et qu'il a montré aux autres, sans en dire plus de leur provenance. Mais ce qui a attiré mon attention est cette veste longue militaire qu'il avait revêtu et qui est définitivement de signature genii! J'ai voulu un soir prendre ce même chemin en cachette mais les gars du groupe ne me lâchent pas. Il y a surtout Célandra qui fouille et furète tout partout. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé il y a un mois à Onikha de relayer un message aux Maîtres à l'aide de sa sonde communicante avec la ruche. Je ne vais nulle part, je tourne en rond!...même si les autres jeunes me tolèrent et m'aiment bien. Ils ne vont pas s'ouvrir à moi et me confier plus de choses, alors que toi Tiélan, Galdo te trouve très attirante et si tu te conduis d'une manière habile mais subtile, il est fort probable que tu arrives à quelque chose...

- Même s'il me parle de ces genii et même en me montrant l'endroit où ils se sont cachés, comment savoir qu'il s'agit bel et bien du groupe de rebelles fidèles à Kolya qui se sont enfuis de Manaria?

- J'ai un bon pressentiment, dit Kerwan. Si Kolya n'est plus ici, Galdo pourrait te mener à l'endroit où ils ont séjourné et tu pourras probablement trouver un autre indice, comme tu l'as fait avec cette carte du ciel. Il pourrait t'indiquer la planète où Kolya et ses hommes sont partis. Il faudra te montrer astucieuse Tiélan, mais je t'en prie...sois prudente! Galdo a l'air bête comme ça, mais il est plus intelligent qu'il ne semble...

Les jeunes gens se séparèrent pour la nuit après avoir convenu de leur plan: Kerwan allait tout faire pour amadouer Célandra, alors que Tiélan se concentrerait pour faire parler Galdo.

)( )() ()(

La journée avait été particulièrement belle.

Galdo avait décidé qu'il était temps pour le groupe d'aller à la chasse.

Tiélan était particulièrement contente, car la chasse était son domaine de prédilection.

Elle put donc impressionner Galdo et les autres garçons lorsqu'elle tendit son arc, faisant faire une courbe parfaite à sa flèche qui alla se ficher directement dans le dos de l'animal sauvage qu'ils pourchassaient tous, une sorte de sanglier.

- Tu es trop bonne! lui dit alors Galdo, béat d'admiration devant la jeune fille. La seule chose qui me fait de la peine est que notre excursion de chasse est terminée!

- Et pourquoi donc? demanda Tiélan qui ne faisait que commencer à s'amuser.

Galdo et les autres venaient d'atteindre l'animal, sortant leurs couteaux en vue de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

- Parce que nos lois nous interdisent de prendre la vie de plus d'un de ces sangliers pendant une session de chasse. C'est pour la préservation de l'espèce.

Tiélan approuva, ne manquant pas de remercier intérieurement cet animal et l'Univers pour le repas qu'il allait leur procurer tous.

Encore une fois, Galdo lança un regard d'adoration sur Tiélan:

- Eh bien! siffla-t-il, admiratif. Même pas besoin de l'achever, tu l'as touché en plein coeur à travers la peau dure de son dos! Joli coup, surtout si on considère la distance que ta flèche a dû parcourir! Où as-tu appris à être une si habile chasseuse...en plus d'être si séduisante?

Il avait laissé traîné ses dernières paroles avec une expression lubrique, léchant ses grosse lèvres et s'approchant trop près de Tiélan.

Cette dernière recula subtilement, lui lançant le petit rire idiot qu'elle lui réservait pour lui laisser croire qu'elle n'était pas si intelligente que ça.

- C'est mon père qui m'a enseigné, fit-elle, crâneuse. Mais le pauvre est mort dans un accident de chasse...

Galdo lui exprima ses regrets sur la mort de son père, puis alla rejoindre les autres; ils étaient en train d'attacher les pattes de leur prise à l'aide de cordes, suspendant l'animal mort à deux grandes perches qui allèrent s'appuyer sur les épaules des deux gars les plus forts.

Le groupe se dirigea ensuite vers le village.

Le repas qu'ils auraient ce soir serait délicieux et festif!

)( )() ()(

Après un bon repas autour du sanglier qu'ils avaient fait griller au-dessus d'un feu dans le petit camp de la forêt où le groupe se réunissait régulièrement, Tiélan et Kerwan se dirigèrent vers leur foyer respectif, mais pas ensemble.

Le jeune homme s'était mis à faire la cour à Célandra pour tenter de la distraire et faire baisser ses suspicions envers Tiélan.

Cette dernière s'était laissée reconduire par Galdo à la maison d'Onikha, mais elle refusa de se laisser embrasser, jouant le jeu de l'aguicheuse, tout en gardant le contrôle de la situation.

Cependant, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle était ici maintenant.

Jouer son rôle d'aide-boulangère et de «presque-copine» de Galdo commençait à lui peser. Le jeune homme commençait aussi à perdre patience et à la presser pour réellement sortir avec lui, pour se voir en dehors du groupe de jeunes gens.

Et jusqu'ici, bien qu'elle ait de bonnes raisons de croire que Galdo était la clé des informations qu'elle recherchait sur Kolya et ses hommes, elle n'avait pas réussi à le mettre assez en confiance pour qu'il lui parle de ses activités secrètes avec les genii!

Lors du dernier rapport qu'elle avait fait au Second du Maître, elle avait senti l'impatience du wraith à cause de son manque de résultats.

Le temps passait et si elle ne découvrait pas l'endroit où se cachait ce maudit genii, alors il aurait le temps de s'enfuir et le retrouver deviendrait un vrai casse-tête, bien plus que ça ne l'avait été pour le Commandant depuis plus d'un an.

Kerwan avait bien travaillé jusqu'ici comme espion mais il avait atteint ses limites. Même s'il était apprécié des jeunes de Lokrum, il n'était pas vraiment considéré comme faisant totalement parti de la bande...

Il ne restait plus à Tiélan qu'à pousser subtilement sur l'attirance de plus en plus évidente que Galdo ressentait pour elle.

Alors que le jeu de charmer et de provoquer pour ensuite repousser subtilement l'homme s'étirait, la jeune fille savait qu'elle devait manoeuvrer délicatement avec Galdo.

Parce que bien qu'il soit d'une intelligence limitée, il découvrirait bien vite qu'elle se jouait de lui et alors...sa chance de lui tirer des informations importantes s'enfuirait définitivement!

() () ()

- Quand vas-tu me laisser devenir ton amoureux, Tiélan? demanda Galdo en agrippant la taille de la jeune fille qu'il venait de reconduire devant la maison d'Onikha. Tu sembles me donner des espoirs mais ensuite tu me repousses en prétendant que tu dois te conduire bien sagement. Et puis Kerwan, qu'est-ce qu'il est pour toi? Dois-je le voir comme un rival?

Encore une fois, Tiélan dû prendre sur elle pour supporter la présence trop proche de Galdo dans sa bulle; elle lui eut encore une fois son petit rire cristallin et moqueur, rire qu'elle savait avoir un grand effet sur le garçon.

Elle mit doucement ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le pousser lentement mais fermement, l'empêchant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Cependant, elle lui envoya son regard incendiaire et mystérieux entre ses longs cils châtains à demi baissés, affichant une fausse et modeste chasteté.

_Galdo soupira. _

_Il était fou de cette fille! Elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi..._

_Elle était si différente des autres de son village! Une fille aussi belle, apparemment instruite et en plus une chasseresse hors pair!_

_Il avait été vraiment impressionné lorsqu'il l'avait vu tendre son arc en ralentissant à peine sa course après avoir pris la tête de leur groupe, puis pointer vers le ciel en sachant exactement quel angle d'attaque sa flèche prendrait à cette distance et surtout avec le résultat de la pointe atteignant avec une minutie précise le point vital névralgique pour tuer l'animal, ceci sans le faire souffrir inutilement._

_Il voyait bien tous les regards affamés des autres garçons du groupe sur elle et aussi celui des hommes du village, cessant de travailler pour voir passer la nouvelle boulangère dans la rue centrale, soit quand elle allait porter les commandes de pain ou bien quand elle se dirigeait vers la forêt pour cueillir des fines herbes._

_Il la voulait pour lui...et il l'aurait._

_Cependant, la jeune fille était trop sage. Elle lui lançait des oeillades et des sourires provocateurs, mais elle refusait obstinément de sortir officiellement avec lui et encore moins de se laisser embrasser!_

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à la fin!? _

_Elle était bien trop sage. Ici, dans le village de Lokrum, garçons et filles sortaient avec qui ils désiraient. Et avoir des relations sexuelles avant mariage n'étaient pas du tout découragé, au contraire!_

_Comment donc pourrait-il la convaincre? se demandait-il en ce moment. _

_Quelle fierté se serait pour lui de se promener devant les mâles de son petit groupe avec au bras sa dernière conquête, la belle Tiélan!_

_- Je ne sais pas, Galdo. répondit alors Tiélan. Je t'ai pourtant dit que de là d'où je viens, __les jeunes filles sont très sérieuses dans leurs fréquentations et ne se donnent pas au premier venu. Et pour Kerwan, eh bien tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire. C'est vraiment un ami d'enfance, je te le répète. S'il y avait eu quelque chose entre nous, tu sais, nous serions déjà ensemble depuis longtemps!_

_Mais Galdo avait accroché aux mots: «les jeunes filles ne se donnent pas au premier venu»._

_Outré, il la lâcha enfin et recula un peu, mettant les poings sur ses hanches et protestant d'un ton arrogant et véhément:_

_- Mais...je ne suis PAS n'importe qui! Je suis le fils de l'aubergiste, celui qui est le plus riche et le plus influent dans ce village, car mon père est aussi le maire! Tu sais, un jour l'auberge m'appartiendra et je ferai de toi une femme honnête et reconnue, puis je te couvrirai de cadeaux coûteux et magnifiques! termina-t-il d'un ton doucereux, comme pour l'appâter pour qu'elle devienne tout de suite sa petite amie. _

_Mais la jeune femme éclata d'un long rire goguenard et même sarcastique, sa bouche prenant ensuite un pli dédaigneux. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large devant lui._

() () ()

_Enfin une occasion de tester l'orgueil et l'arrogance de ce type, se dit Tiélan. Enfin une occasion de peut-être vérifier ce qu'il savait réellement...jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour avoir une fille comme elle!_

Déambulant d'une façon moqueuse devant un Galdo éberlué par son grand éclat de rire, Tiélan finit par se planter devant lui pour riposter:

- Mais pour _**qui **_me prends-tu? Tout ton argent, ta position importante lorsque tu hériteras de ton père, tout cela n'a aucune importance pour moi et je ne vais certainement pas me vendre pour quelques cadeaux dispendieux! siffla-t-elle, feignant l'indignation.

La propre indignation de Galdo dégonfla immédiatement lorsqu'il prit conscience que de tenter d'impressionner la jeune Tiélan avec l'argent et l'influence de son père ne fonctionnait pas du tout comme il l'avait cru!

- Non Galdo, tu as beau m'intéresser beaucoup et m'attirer, dit alors Tiélan d'une voix basse à la douceur et à la sensualité mesurée..moi ce qui m'impressionne, ce n'est pas cela du tout! Ce n'est pas d'un homme riche et puissant dont j'ai besoin...

Titillé par le discours de la jeune femme qui venait de prétendre qu'elle était _«intéressée_ _et attirée»_ par lui, Galdo se précipita au-devant de Tiélan et saisit ses deux mains avec ferveur dans les siennes.

- Mais alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux? dit-il d'une voix fiévreuse. **_Qui_ **désires-tu que je sois? Je te donnerais la lune, Tiélan, pour que tu sois mienne. Je...je n'ai jamais été si...si séduit totalement par une femme auparavant! Qu'est-ce qui t'importe? Que devrais-je faire pour que tu me vois enfin comme un bon parti pour toi? Qu'est-ce qui ferais baisser ta garde pour que tu deviennes enfin mon amante!?

_«Ça y est, on y est!»_ se dit Tiélan qui devait maintenant se la jouer finement et sans que le jeune homme énamouré ne se doute qu'elle le manipulait totalement.

Elle se retint de retirer vivement ses mains et laissa même Galdo saisir une de ses mains et embrasser goulûment le bout de ses doigts aux ongles joliment manucurés.

- Tu sais ce qui m'impressionne chez un homme? commença-t-elle d'une voix enjôleuse. Son implication dans le monde, son désir de changer les choses, même si cela va à l'encontre des règles établies. Il faut qu'il vise à plus grand que lui-même, à aller au-delà de sa petite personne. Qu'as-tu fait jusqu'ici, Galdo? Tu es peut-être le chef de notre petit groupe et le fils d'un homme riche et influent, mais tout ce que ton groupe fait c'est aller boire un coup et ensuite aller flâner et jouer dans la forêt et faire parfois des mauvais coups. Mais rien ne change autour de vous, rien ne vous intéresse en dehors de votre individualisme. Moi vois-tu, j'aime les héros qui veulent changer les choses, se battre contre les wraith et leurs ennemis, qui n'ont pas peur d'aller à contre-courant et de se battre pour ce qu'ils ont à coeur...tu veux savoir ce qui m'impressionne chez un homme, ce que j'attends de lui? Eh bien c'est ça. Je veux un coeur de rebelle, mais pas juste centré sur lui-même. Alors, est-ce que tu peux m'offrir cela, dis-moi?

Elle avait vu le visage de Galdo devenir rouge comme une tomate, tout autant sous les accusations et ensuite sous les insinuations qu'il n'était peut-être pas un héros. Elle espérait vivement qu'il proteste et qu'il lui parle de son implication secrète avec les genii.

_...et elle ne fut pas déçue._

- Mais!...mais je suis sur le point de devenir un héros Tiélan! fit le garçon d'une voix étranglée. Je te le jure!

- Oh hummmm..vraiment? dit la jeune fille en s'approchant nonchalamment, lui lançant un sourire délibérément sceptique mais avec une expression légèrement intéressée.

- _OUI!_ dit alors Galdo d'une voix pleine de fougue. Il va y avoir des bouleversements bientôt sur ce monde, sur bien d'autres dans...dans la galaxie, tu verras! martela-t-il soudain avec une voix de fanatique. Et si ce que tu veux c'est un héros, eh bien saches que moi je vais faire partie de tout ça! Il va y avoir de grands changements grâce à...-

Il s'interrompit à temps. Il avait été sur le point d'impulsivement révéler quelque chose.

- Je...je sais des choses...dit enfin Galdo en hésitant. Il avait baissé la voix, prenant un ton de conspirateur.

- Ah...? _Quelles choses?_ dit Tiélan en s'approchant si près de son visage que son nez vint presque toucher celui de l'homme. Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances?

Galdo se perdit dans les grands yeux pervenches de Tiélan, si innocents et tentateurs. Il descendit son regard sur sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et entrouvertes et ensuite sur son décolleté modeste mais tout de même assez révélateur.

- Je...je ne peux pas parler, dit-il enfin. Tu...te ne fais pas partie depuis assez longtemps de notre groupe et puis...je ne crois pas que les membres du groupe aimeraient que...

- Oh. Les membres du groupe. Nous y voilà, dit Tiélan en s'éloignant. En quoi ce qu'ils pensent a-t-il de l'importance, Galdo? fit-elle d'un ton froid et dédaigneux. Es-tu le chef, oui ou non? Si tu ne veux rien me révéler, c'est soit que tu viens d'inventer tout ça et que tu n'es pas de la graine des héros ou bien...tu ne me fais pas assez confiance...

Elle eut même le bon goût de dire cette phrase avec des trémolos dans la voix, comme si cela lui importait vraiment et qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer!

Tiélan lança son bluff final:

- Bonne nuit Galdo! dit-elle d'une voix narquoise et déçue. Gardes tes illusions, mais ce n'est plus la peine de venir me reconduire le soir...

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas ferme jusqu'à sa porte.

Sur une impulsion, Galdo courut jusqu'à elle et la fit virevolter sur ses talons en la saisissant par un bras, comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais la revoir ni d'avoir ses chances avec elle.

Tiélan jubila intérieurement mais garda en façade une expression grave et même légèrement ennuyée, comme si elle lui faisait une faveur de l'écouter encore une fois.

- Bon, d'accord. Je vais te révéler ce que je sais mais tu devras me jurer de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas à ceux de mon groupe!

Tiélan hocha la tête sans dire mot et en gardant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Mais en dedans d'elle, son coeur lui débattait à tout rompre!

Est-ce que ce jeune imbécile savait vraiment quelque chose? S'agissait-il bien d'un plan de Kolya et de ses troupes rebelles genii auquel Galdo devait prendre part et qui le changerait en «héros»?

Mais le garçon, aveuglé par son désir pour Tiélan, lui révéla enfin la première information valable qu'elle avait reçu, depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds sur ce monde.

- Depuis des mois, il y a une faction de rebelles genii qui s'est installé dans un bunker sous la forêt. Ce ne sont pas du tout ces genii qui ont fait le coup d'état sur leur planète et qui ont ensuite rallié la Coalition de tous les mondes alliés qui ne veulent que faire de l'échange de biens et du commerce. Non, eux ce qu'ils veulent, c'est reprendre la galaxie de force, combattre les ennemis qui ne reconnaissent pas leur suprématie scientifique et surtout militaire et bien évidemment, se débarrasser des wraith. Ils sont notre seul espoir, Tiélan...même si pour le moment ils apparaissent comme des traîtres à la Coalition! Leur chef est un homme impressionnant qui est solide, qui ne reculera devant absolument rien pour remporter la victoire...en plus, c'est un tacticien militaire impressionnant!

Tiélan frémit. _«Dis son nom, s'il-te-plaît, dis son nom!»_ se disait-elle intérieurement comme un mantra, comme si Galdo allait enfin prononcer le nom de ce chef qu'elle soupçonnait évidemment d'être ce Kolya, celui sur qui son Maître voulait tant mettre la main!

Mais Galdo ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer en vantant sa participation à ce groupe secret de rebelles qui conspiraient pour reprendre le pouvoir.

- Certains des étrangers composant ce groupe sont venus à la taverne de mon père il y a presque un an et m'ont approché, moi et certains garçons du groupe, continuait-il. Nous avons commencé à nous entraîner avec eux dans leur bunker sous la forêt et ils nous ont surtout formés à leurs armes, si tu voyais ça, je n'ai jamais vu de telles armes, ils appellent cela des fusils et des revolvers! Ils nous ont dit que quand le moment viendrait, ils allaient nous faire signe et qu'ils auraient besoin de nous pour leur armée...

- Une armée? Mais qui veulent-ils attaquer!? demanda Tiélan, gardant son ton mesuré et pas trop intéressé pour ne pas lever de suspicions chez Galdo.

- Tout groupe et aussi toutes les personnes qui ne voudraient pas reconnaître la suprématie des genii et nous aider contre les wraith et nos autres ennemis évidemment! dit Galdo d'un ton suffisant.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont encore ici dans la forêt, cachés de tous? ajouta Tiélan en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air si avidement suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Non, ils sont repartis ailleurs...mais ils vont revenir et tous nous réunir pour prendre action, lorsqu'ils jugerons que ce sera le bon moment!

- Et...et toi tu aurais une position d'importance dans leur groupe de rebelles et tu pourrais enfin me prouver que tu es un héros? dit la jeune femme en utilisant sa voix la plus érotique, tout en s'approchant du jeune homme avec un air impressionné.

_Elle se montrait enfin intéressée à lui et le jugeait comme un candidat de valeur!_ se dit Galdo avec fierté, souriant et se rengorgeant, hochant vivement de la tête pour confirmer qu'il ferait partie de la troupe d'élite genii.

- Eh bien ça alors! Voilà enfin une action d'éclat! Sauf que...

Et ici, Tiélan se dit qu'elle ne devait pas manquer son coup et faire en sorte que Galdo se laisse embobiner, non pas se refermer comme une huître et repartir avec des affirmations sans aucune preuve, ce qui n'avancerait pas plus la jeune espionne.

Elle s'approcha donc de Galdo, câline, se collant tout contre lui avec mille promesses dans les yeux et ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, lui chuchotant:

- J'ai besoin de preuves, Galdo. Pas juste des paroles. Si cette cachette existe vraiment, si ces genii sont venus ici et sont réellement intéressés à monter un groupe d'élite avec les jeunes gens de Lokrum, alors tu dois me montrer ce bunker dans la forêt...tu dois m'y conduire.

Sur ce, surmontant ses réticences et y mettant le plus de conviction possible, Tiélan colla sa bouche contre celle du garçon estomaqué et lui donna le baiser le plus chaud et le plus sensuel qu'une femme n'ait jamais partagé avec lui.

Saisi, le souffle coupé, Galdo la regarda avec des yeux ronds lorsqu'elle cessa de l'embrasser, tout rouge d'excitation. Il pesait visiblement le pour et le contre de ce qu'elle venait d'exiger pour le croire.

- Je...eh bien...

Il allait dire: «il faut que je réfléchisse et en parle aux autres», mais il se rappela qu'elle lui avait reproché plus tôt de ne pas être un vrai chef de groupe et d'avoir peur de la réprobation des autres!

- D'accord, dit-il enfin, ravalant ses réticences. Mais il est trop tard ce soir alors je te propose de nous y rendre seuls, toi et moi, demain après le repas du soir, juste avant que nous nous réunissions tous à la taverne. Ce n'est pas loin dans la forêt mais on ne pourra pas demeurer longtemps dans le bunker. Juste le temps pour que tu vois la preuve que j'ai raison et puis...tu accepteras ensuite de devenir officiellement mon amie de coeur, oui?

Tiélan battit des mains et éclata de son petit rire idiot, celui que semblait bien apprécier Galdo qui ne se doutait vraiment pas à quel point elle était maligne en réalité!

Elle venait de franchir un grand pas car elle savait être sur le point de faire une découverte importante, d'enfin apporter des informations cruciales au Second de l'alliance. Même si Galdo n'avait aucunement mentionné le nom de Kolya, Tiélan verrait bien demain soir en explorant le bunker si elle pouvait trouver des preuves de sa présence récente ou de celles des hommes qui le suivaient fidèlement.

Galdo se réjouit de la réaction de la jeune femme, croyant à tort qu'elle était très impressionnée par lui et enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en expédition avec lui.

Il la saisit par la taille et à son grand plaisir elle se laissa faire, s'appuyant même d'une façon languide tout contre lui.

Mais elle évita ces lèvres cette fois-ci, prétextant qu'elle devait rentrer maintenant, car Onikha serait inquiète qu'elle ne soit pas encore au lit, les deux boulangères devant se lever très tôt pour faire le pain.

Après lui avoir dit à demain, Tiélan lui tourna le dos pour regagner son foyer, essuyant sa bouche pour tenter d'effacer le goût déplaisant du baiser.

Elle regagna sa chambre après avoir dit bonsoir à Onikha.

Elle décida de ne pas faire son rapport tout de suite au Second, voulant être sûre auparavant que ce bunker genii existait bel et bien!

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle prévienne Kerwan demain au sujet de cette expédition. Il n'était pas question que le garçon vienne avec eux ou même qu'il les suive, parce que Galdo devait rester confiant et surtout ne se douter de rien!

- o – o – o – o -

- C'est de la folie! s'écria Kerwan aussitôt que Tiélan lui eut fait part des informations précieuses confiées par Galdo, et aussi qu'elle voulait suivre le jeune homme là-bas, toute seule, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ce gars est capable, Tiélan...je pourrais annuler ma sortie avec Célandra et vous suivre tous les deux. Je serai discret, c'est promis! Comme cela, s'il tente quelque chose contre toi..-

- Je sais bien me défendre, Kerwan! le coupa Tiélan d'un ton froid et définitif. Et ne te fies pas seulement aux cours d'auto-défense que nous suivions étant adolescents sur Kélowna pour me juger là-dessus! Parce qu'en tant que runner, j'ai appris beaucoup dans l'art du combat et encore plus dernièrement, cela grâce aux leçons du maître de combat Jarek, sur la ruche...

Kerwan connaissait bien cet impressionnant professeur d'auto-défense et était impressionné malgré lui. Il observa la jeune fille pendant un moment...

Comme elle était loin, la petite prêtresse qui avait repris sa place auprès de sa mère Tépi et qui boudait, contrainte de l'aider en tant que guérisseuse alors qu'elle ne voulait que la paix et la sérénité d'une vie dans le Sancti! Une vie passée à méditer et à effectuer le travail important et sacré de la maintenance du champ de force autour de leur planète. Tiélan n'avait jamais voulu se marier. Une vie simple et tranquille de méditation, c'est toujours ce qu'elle avait désiré...et maintenant...?

Maintenant se tenait devant lui une jeune femme mûre et déterminée et il était sûr que s'il avait dû l'affronter au combat corps à corps, il aurait eu bien du mal à la mettre hors service et au sol...et il n'était même pas certain qu'il y aurait réussi!

- Et puis si tu annules ta sortie avec la soeur de Galdo, elle va se douter de quelque chose...elle va soit te suivre ou bien aller alerter les autres. Elle est déjà assez suspicieuse comme ça, je ne veux pas l'avoir sur le dos! Non, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seule et lorsque je reviendrai, si j'ai des preuves concrètes, alors je communiquerai avec le Second de mon Maître. Je voulais juste que tu saches où je suis et avec qui. Si je ne reviens pas, alors tu pourras agir.

- Bon d'accord, dit Kerwan, réticent. Mais j'aimerais que tu viennes me voir discrètement à ton retour, cela va me rassurer. Tu n'auras qu'à passer par la porte arrière de mon foyer, tu sais où j'habite! Je n'irai pas au lit tant que je ne te saurai pas en sécurité! Et avises également Onikha!

Tiélan lui en fit la promesse.

)( )( )(

Le lendemain, juste après le souper qu'elle prit bien tranquillement en compagnie d'Onikha, Tiélan quitta la maison pour aller rejoindre Galdo qui lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'orée de la forêt.

Le jeune homme était plus nerveux aujourd'hui; il lançait des coups d'oeil à gauche et à droite, comme s'il avait peur de se faire prendre par un des autres de la bande! Il savait que de montrer la cachette des genii à cette jeune fille était un interdit alors que cet endroit devait rester secret, loin des yeux indiscrets de ceux qui n'avaient pas été officiellement pris dans leur groupe de rebelles...mais il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins avec cette enjôleuse!

Avant qu'il ne change d'avis, Tiélan lui fit un grand sourire rassurant et le prit par la main. Ils avancèrent vers la clairière où le groupe se réunissait le soir puis ils prirent le petit sentier arrière, celui que la jeune fille soupçonnait depuis le début être le chemin menant au bunker genii.

Galdo s'arrêta au bout de quinze minutes. Derrière une grosse bûche d'arbre dont les racines s'étalaient de tous bords tous côtés, il souleva une large dalle ronde qui semblait peser lourdement mais qu'il déplaça au bout de quelques minutes, laissant apparaître un trou sombre et béant. Jetant un coup d'oeil en bas, Tiélan vit un escalier métallique menant vers les sous-sols.

Galdo fit signe en silence à la jeune femme de le suivre, lançant des regards toujours sombres et inquiets autour de lui.

Les deux jeunes gens atteignirent sans encombre une pièce aux murs de ciment, sentant fortement l'humidité. Elle était peu éclairée, pleines de caisses de bois, soit ouvertes et vides ou bien fermées sur leurs secrets.

Tiélan serra ses épaules de ses bras croisés, saisie par la fraîcheur de l'endroit. Galdo en profita pour venir frotter ses bras de ses mains, en vue de la réchauffer. Il tenta en même temps de lui voler un baiser.

Tiélan l'esquiva.

- Tu m'as dit que nous n'avions que peu de temps, alors allons explorer! fit-elle en se mettant à essayer d'ouvrir une des caisses scellées.

- Hé! Ne touches pas à ça! Ce sont des armes et des instruments typiquement genii! _**Ils **_ne seront pas contents s'ils constatent que quelqu'un a fouillé dans leurs affaires!

Déçue, Tiélan obtempéra et lui demanda en s'éloignant vers la porte de la petite pièce:

- Alors, par où va-t-on maintenant?

Galdo fronça ses sourcils blonds. Les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme il l'aurait voulu. Tiélan était trop curieuse et elle semblait éviter les rapprochements physiques, alors qu'il avait cru qu'elle ne se montrerait plus aussi effarouchée, dès qu'elle aurait eu la preuve que Galdo était effectivement en contact avec des rebelles genii, soit en lui montrant cette cachette.

Et puis il était risqué de rester ici trop longtemps! Si les autres voyaient que Galdo et Tiélan ne venaient pas les rejoindre à la taverne, alors ils penseraient à venir au camp et quelqu'un pourrait marcher jusqu'ici et les trouver tous deux en train d'explorer cet avant-poste genii qui devait rester dissimulé aux yeux des étrangers.

Il avait perdu de vue que Tiélan, après tout, ne vivait pas ici depuis assez longtemps pour ne _plus_ être considérée comme une étrangère...

Mais la jeune fille était déjà en train de parcourir allègrement le corridor extérieur.

Galdo dû courir pour la rejoindre, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Tiélan leva les yeux sur le plafond du long corridor étroit. De larges et encombrants tuyaux gris et d'un blanc crème, recouverts de rouille, serpentaient sur le plafonnier, servant de solives et également de conduits pour la ventilation et les filages électriques.

Il y avait de la condensation, ce qui expliquait l'humidité dense. Certains tuyaux laissaient passer également des liquides car les murs suintaient, surtout aux jonctions des tournants. Comme l'espace était restreint et le plafond bas, il ne fallait pas être trop claustrophobe pour avancer avec assurance dans cet endroit!

- Ce corridor mène à leurs principales pièces d'habitation, dit Galdo, la rejoignant et l'attrapant par le coude. Attends-moi! Il est interdit d'aller dans certaines pièces ici, c'est le centre névralgique de ce bunker...

- Pourquoi? demanda Tiélan innocemment. Tu m'as dis qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le moment! Mais enfin, de quoi as-tu peur Galdo? Es-tu un héros ou quoi!? Personne ne saura que tu m'as emmenée explorer ce bunker, sauf si tu le leur dis! Je n'ai pas ouvert les caisses lorsque tu m'as dit de ne pas y toucher, alors ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je te promets de ne rien toucher ou déplacer.

Sans attendre le garçon encore indécis, elle se mit à trottiner dans le corridor, tournant à droite et entrant finalement dans une large pièce remplie de tables et de chaises, de toute évidence un lieu de rassemblement où les rebelles devaient également prendre leurs repas.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à cet endroit, alors elle reprit le corridor de sortie pour découvrir un grand dortoir avec plusieurs lits superposés. Il y avait des caisses métalliques à leur pied; elle en ouvrit une pour découvrir des couvertures, des draps, mais surtout un uniforme usé mais réglementaire, portant la signature des genii.

Galdo la suivait avec de plus en plus de réticence.

- Tu as la preuve de ce que je t'ai dis! fit-il avec une moue agacée. Il faut sortir d'ici..._maintenant!_

Tiélan ignora son ton mécontent et cassant.

Elle se retourna en coup de vent vers lui avec un large sourire, retirant la petite veste qu'elle avait mise par-dessus son chemisier. Une fois la veste enlevée, Galdo fut à la fois embarrassé et agréablement surpris en apercevant le généreux décolleté du chemisier dont le tissu serré soulignait d'une façon saisissante les belles courbes sensuelles du torse de la jeune femme.

- Ouffff il fait chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas...?

Elle battit de ces longs cils fournis en s'avançant lentement vers lui, lui arrachant d'un seul coup le foulard qu'il portait autour de sa nuque, dépassant largement de sa veste.

D'un geste d'une volupté presque insupportable, Tiélan commença à tamponner l'espace entre ses deux seins, souriant toujours à Galdo. Puis elle remit le foulard de Galdo autour de son cou.

Cela fut assez pour mettre le feu dans l'entrejambe du garçon qui commença à respirer difficilement et à avoir chaud, lui qui avait plutôt froid auparavant.

Il s'humecta les lèvres en observant la silhouette délicieuse de Tiélan, oubliant aussitôt ses réticences et la suivant alors qu'elle sortit de la pièce pour prendre un autre corridor, plus large que le premier.

- D'accord, fit-il d'un ton conciliant. Une dernière pièce, puis après on s'en va!

Tiélan ne l'écoutait plus. Elle venait de découvrir une pièce importante, si elle se fiait aux nombreuses tables et stations de travail avec ce qui ressemblait, version humaine, aux terminaux d'ordinateurs organiques que l'on trouvait sur les vaisseaux-ruches wraith.

Fébrile, la jeune femme se mit à visiter les terminaux en essayant d'en ouvrir quelques-uns mais évidemment, ils étaient verrouillés par un mot de passe et il n'y avait que des écrans noirs et des claviers recouverts de poussière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Tiélan, tu en as assez vu comme ça! Tu n'as pas le droit de regarder le contenu de ces machines...

Galdo recommençait à être suspicieux et à recouvrer le bon sens, se disant que ce n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle d'avoir amené cette fouineuse ici!

Il allait se fâcher et lui ordonner de sortir avec lui lorsque Tiélan releva la tête, son visage se recouvrant d'une expression apeurée.

- Tu as entendu ça? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour rechercher la protection de ses bras.

Séduit par sa faiblesse de femme et la chaleur de son corps appuyé contre le sien, frissonnant de frayeur, le jeune homme oublia sa contrariété et l'entoura de ses bras.

- Quoi? Non, je n'ai rien ent..-

Tiélan le coupa d'un geste vif de la main en portant la main à son oreille, le regardant de ses yeux craintifs.

- Oui! Il y a eu un bruit bizarre, tu es sourd ou quoi? J'ai entendu quelque chose, loin dans le corridor. Vas voir, s'il-te-plaît! Je t'attends ici.

- On n'a qu'à sortir par la porte-arrière, viens! dit Galdo soudain inquiet, se demandant si la bande ne les avait pas trouvés ou pire..._si les genii étaient revenus!_

- Mais non, suis-je bête! dit alors Tiélan en se reculant. C'est fort probablement un rat, je suis sûre que l'endroit en est infestés! Pas besoin de s'enfuir avant d'avoir vérifié! Vas-y Galdo, moi je reste ici et je jures de te suivre, si jamais quelqu'un est entré ici pour nous épier. Mais ce n'était qu'un bruit de grattement sur les plafonds, alors j'imagine que c'est un rongeur quelconque...

Galdo céda pour lui faire plaisir et aussi pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas un pleutre. Ceci même s'il détestait cordialement les rats, leur seul appellation lui donnant des frissons de dégoût!

)( )( )(

Une fois l'irritant Galdo parti, Tiélan se mit fiévreusement à la recherche de renseignements, d'objets quelconques d'origine genii.

Elle était mal à l'aise, sachant que son subterfuge en ayant prétendu avoir entendu un bruit n'allait pas fonctionner une deuxième fois. À son retour, le jeune homme n'allait plus rien gober et il la forcerait à sortir du bunker, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de trouver des informations de valeur.

Elle mit donc à profit les quelques minutes restantes avant que Galdo ne revienne, fouillant partout, placards, tiroirs, dessus, dessous et alentours des bureaux portant les terminaux.

Elle regarda même par terre dans l'espoir de trouver un objet oublié par les genii, avant qu'ils ne partent vers leur prochain repère.

C'est ainsi qu'elle aperçut sur le sol sous une patère, repoussée contre un mur, un petit bout de papier replié en quatre qu'elle saisit et ouvrit, découvrant une autre carte céleste représentant à peu près le même quadrant de la galaxie, là où Manaria et Lokrum se trouvaient...mais avec une troisième planète entourée d'un cercle au crayon noir.

Elle enfouit bien vite la carte dans la poche de sa jupe, puis se mit désespérément à fouiller dans les derniers tiroirs qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploré.

Dans le dernier elle découvrit un petit objet oblong, métallique au bout, mais dont la surface était presque toute faite d'une sorte de cristal qui lui faisait ressembler étrangement aux contrôles anciens, dans le temple sur son monde de Kélowna.

C'était si minuscule qu'elle avait failli le rater! Elle savait bien qu'un habitant de ce monde, moins avancé technologiquement que les kélowniens, n'y aurait vu que du feu. Il aurait aurait cru que ce cristal était insignifiant mais Tiélan reconnaissait ce genre de clé de cristal; on les entrait dans un port informatisé, tout comme sur la ruche de son Maître.

Triomphante, elle plaça sa dernière trouvaille dans sa poche où elle alla rejoindre le bout de papier.

Elle entendit alors les pas fermes et agacés de Galdo qui revenait. Elle eut juste le temps de regagner le centre de la pièce sans rien toucher, se tenant debout et lissant sa jupe lorsque le jeune homme à la mine sombre entra:

- Je n'ai rien vu ni entendu! dit-il, visiblement contrarié. Tu as dû rêver! Bon alors, on a fini! Tu as toutes les preuves que tu voulais...

Tiélan lui fit un large sourire contrit et vint à ses côtés, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- En effet, ces genii existent bel et bien et je sais que tu feras de grandes choses avec eux à leur retour! Tu sais quand ce retour aura lieu?

Elle se pressait tout contre lui et sans trop y penser, le jeune homme répondit:

- Dans quelques semaines. Bon allez! On doit rejoindre les autres à la taverne maintenant Tiélan, j'ai déjà assez pris de risques comme ça pour toi!

Tiélan suivit Galdo qui leur fit reprendre le même chemin à travers les pièces et les corridors en sens inverse.

Elle était tellement contente des informations trouvées qu'arrivée au pied de l'échelle métallique, voulant alléger l'humeur toujours un peu ténébreuse du jeune homme, elle se nicha dans ses bras.

- Embrasses-moi, dit-elle, je sais maintenant que tu es de la race des vrais héros!

Tiélan subit héroïquement le baiser poisseux et prolongé de Galdo, se demandant pendant ce temps dans sa tête si la planète sur la carte était la prochaine sur laquelle les rebelles genii s'étaient installés?

Mais surtout, elle était curieuse de savoir si ce petit morceau de cristal contenait des renseignements que son Maître trouverait assez valides...assez pour que sa mission ici soit bel et bien terminée.

Parce que vraiment, elle ne savait plus trop trop comment repousser les avances de plus en plus audacieuses de ce Galdo qui allait se croire tout permis avec elle maintenant...

- o – o – o – o -

En chemin vers la taverne pour rejoindre le groupe, Tiélan réussit à tempérer l'enthousiasme de Galdo qui la voyait déjà dans son lit en lui affirmant qu'elle et lui étaient désormais un couple. Ils allaient mettre leurs amis au courant qu'ils étaient «officiellement ensemble».

Elle rajouta aussi qu'avec l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu, elle n'allait certainement pas accepter tout de suite de faire l'amour avec lui, que cela lui prenait un certain temps car «elle n'était pas ce genre de fille». Galdo accepta en grommelant mais il fut difficile de ne pas lui permettre de lui peloter les seins par-dessus son chemisier lorsqu'il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau.

Tiélan soupira intérieurement et se dit qu'elle avait subi bien pire avec tous ces wraith qui l'avaient pourchassée et s'étaient nourris d'elle, l'ayant ensuite violée allègrement!

Elle ne savait trop pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi avec ce garçon: embrasser était un geste intime qu'elle avait partagé surtout avec Kyrik comme humain et que le Maître se permettait avec elle parfois...

Hors avec Galdo, elle devait faire de violents efforts pour ne pas montrer son dégoût, même lorsqu'il se permit d'empoigner ses seins pour les malaxer plutôt gauchement.

_Pourquoi donc ressentait-elle une telle répulsion envers cet homme, alors que les baisers et les caresses d'un certain wraith la rendaient toute molle, l'emouvant sexuellement bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre?_

_N'était-ce pas ce monstrueux wraith qu'elle devait craindre et trouver repoussant?_

Galdo était maintenant étourdi d'excitation. Content de voir que Tiélan s'était laissée un peu aller, il ne réalisait pas du tout que la jeune femme faisait de lui ce qu'elle voulait, le manipulant pour obtenir d'importantes informations.

Alors qu'il la relâchait enfin, la jeune fille se dit qu'une fois de plus elle avait réussi à contrôler cet homme.

Mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Très bientôt, Galdo en exigerait plus de sa part...

Mais elle avait bon espoir que le Maître la ferait téléporter sur la ruche ou bien directement dans le prochain monde où elle continuerait sa mission d'espionnage.

)( )( )(

Galdo était fier comme un coq lorsqu'il annonça aux autres que Tiélan et lui étaient ensemble. Tiélan le laissa la coller de très près et mettre une main possessive sur sa taille...il la glissa même insidieusement jusqu'à la naissance de sa croupe.

Kerwan fut surpris de la nouvelle mais ne lança qu'une oeillade interrogative en direction de la jeune fille. Elle lui fit subrepticement un clin d'oeil rassurant et un sourire goguenard, un peu trop large.

Elle espérait qu'il avait compris que tout s'était bien passé et qu'elle avait récolté toutes les informations nécessaires.

Prétextant qu'elle devait se rendre au petit coin car elle avait un peu trop bu de bière, elle attendit que Kerwan la rejoigne derrière la grande salle, ce que le jeune homme avait fort bien compris.

Elle le mit au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé; mais aussi qu'elle avait dû faire quelques promesses à Galdo!

Elle communiquerait ce soir même avec le Second avec l'aide de la sonde. Elle enjoignit Kerwan de la rejoindre tard dans la soirée dans la maison d'Onikha, car ses ordres seraient peut-être modifiés également.

Il lui fallait d'abord se débarrasser de son enquiquinant «nouveau petit ami officiel», lui dit-elle.

)( )( )(

- Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'elle te dit, cette petite pimbêche! Elle qui ne fait même pas partie de notre société, disait en ce moment même Célandra à Galdo, alors que frère et soeur étaient à l'extérieur de la maison de leur père, en train de corder le bois et d'en mettre de côté pour le rentrer plus tard pour nourrir le foyer familial.

- Si elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait «attendre le bon moment pour faire l'amour», continua Célandra, alors tu vois bien qu'elle te fait marcher! Quel idiot tu fais Galdo...elle te manipule, cette fille!

Galdo lui lança un regard mauvais. Il était déçu du comportement trop sage en effet de la belle Tiélan. Mais il avait pu se pavaner à son bras plus tôt devant tous les autres et la présenter comme son amie de coeur officielle. Cela lui suffisait pour le moment!

- Tu ne comprends pas, elle n'est pas d'ici et les traditions de son village sont différentes! Elle m'a laissé l'embrasser tu sauras, même la toucher un peu. Et ses baisers sont hummmm...si sensuels et brûlants!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves? dit Célandra, encore plus virulente. Avec ses cheveux longs et bouclées et ses grands yeux de cette étrange couleur elle est certes exotique, mais il y a des tas de filles ici qui ne seraient que trop contentes de te donner toute leur attention et de te satisfaire, petit con! Pourquoi courir après cette étrangère qui nous comprend mal?

- Mais elle me comprend, tu sauras! se rebiffa Galdo. Célandra, les autres filles ne veulent que se faire voir avec le fils de l'aubergiste, elles n'en veulent qu'à l'argent et l'influence de notre famille. Tiélan m'a dit qu'elle se fichait totalement de tout ça. Elle veut quelqu'un qui sort de l'ordinaire et qui est capable de se conduire en héros! Et elle a vu le héros en moi, quand nous étions là-bas dans la cache des gé..-

Galdo rougit violemment, s'arrêtant tout-à-coup.

Mais il était trop tard. Même s'il n'avait pas nommé au complet le nom _genii, _il était évident que le visage soudain blême de rage de sa soeur signifiait qu'elle avait _tout_ _compris! _Elle savait où son frère et cette fille s'étaient rendus tous deux...et qu'il avait trahi le secret de leur petit groupe, du moins de ceux qui auraient la chance de pouvoir servir ce commandant genii en faisant partie de leur future troupe d'attaque.

- Quoi!? hurla presque sa soeur, totalement furieuse.

Elle baissa soudain le ton pour éviter que leurs parents ne sortent et n'exigent de savoir ce qui se passait.

Elle s'approcha à quelques pouces du visage rouge d'embarras de son frère et siffla entre ses dents:

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'es montré assez imbécile et inconscient, surtout pour tout révéler à cette pétasse! Non mais es-tu insouciant ou quoi!? Galdo, elle est peut-être venue d'ailleurs pour nous espionner et pour découvrir ce qui se complote ici!

- Voyons, c'est absurde! ricana Galdo. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais il ne faut pas exagérer! Tiélan, une espionne? Je n'y crois pas du tout!

- Elle te manipule et tu te laisses avoir. Non mais...les garçons vous êtes tous pareils! Vous ne pensez qu'avec votre queue. Si je m'aperçois que tu lui en dis plus ou que tu la ramènes encore là-bas, alors je dirai _tout_ au commandant Kolya lors de son retour et tu pourras oublier ta promotion!

Galdo devint blême comme un drap.

- Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais de quoi il est capable, il me tuerait Célandra!

- Alors, ne dis plus un mot à cette fille et cesses de lui faire confiance, juste parce que tu en es fou! Penses avec ta tête, pas avec tes couilles! dit Célandra en souriant méchamment. Promets-le, parce que même si le commandant t'abat comme un chien, je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt. C'est moi alors qui aurai la promotion et en plus...l'argent des parents et l'auberge à leur décès!

Galdo fixa sombrement sa soeur mais dut reconnaître qu'il s'était montré vraiment imprudent avec Tiélan. En plus, sa soeur était bel et bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution, il la connaissait bien!

- Je te le promets, dit Galdo.

Le frère et la soeur continuèrent leur travail en silence pendant un moment. Galdo attacha ensemble les derniers fagots de bois qu'il allait rentrer dans la maison pour faire du feu ce soir.

- Que comptes-tu faire? demanda alors le garçon, humilié de s'être fait réprimander mais décidant qu'il valait mieux être prudent avec Célandra et regagner sa confiance.

- Je vais faire ma petite enquête pour en découvrir plus sur elle, pour voir si c'était dangereux de ta part de tant lui en dire!...ou bien s'il n'y aura pas de conséquences. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas nuire à tes..._amours,_ fit-elle avec un sourire méprisant et sans joie.

Galdo poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

Il savait qu'il en avait trop dit à la jeune fille dont la vue, le parfum, la voix et surtout le corps, remplissaient toutes ses pensées et ses rêves éveillés ou non, depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue la toute première fois à la boulangerie d'Onikha.

Il savait que sa soeur avait raison mais tout ce qui lui importait, c'est que sa belle soit maintenant officiellement sa petite amie et tombe enfin un jour dans son lit!

(à suivre)

- o – o – o – o -

* : «Tout ce que je sais,  
c'est que tout n'est pas comme il semble...  
mais plus je grandis, moins je sais!  
Et j'ai vécu tant de vies  
bien que je ne sois pas vieille...  
Et plus je vois, moins je suis...  
Moins il y a de graines, plus je sème.

Alors je vous vois debout,  
Voulant toujours plus de moi  
Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer!  
Alors je vous vois debout,  
Voulant plus de moi...  
Et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer...

Je souhaiterais n'avoir jamais vu la réalité...  
Et tous ces gens vrais, ne sont pas vrais du tout.  
Le plus j'apprends, le plus j'apprends,  
Le plus je pleure, le plus je pleure...  
Alors, je dis adieu aux chemins et au mode de vie...  
moi qui croyais que je l'avais conçu pour moi!» (chanson: "TRY", de Nelly Furtado)

**_N/A:_** 1- Ce chapitre est probablement le plus long que j'ai écris à venir à date, même si je fais des efforts pour les faire plus court, je vous le jure! C'est donc pourquoi j'arrête ici et vous laisse sur ce petit suspense: _Célandra suspecte fortement Tiélan et veut faire sa petite enquête...que va-t-elle découvrir?_

2- Oui, je sais, pas vraiment de Todd (Guide) dans ce chapitre, car je me suis penchée sur la mission de sa jeune adoratrice. Pour le prochain, je devrais être capable de revenir sur la ruche où nous verrons ce qui se trame dans l'alliance de notre cher Commandant!

3- Le prochain chapitre s'appelle: "La Mission II"...pour la fin de l'aventure de Tiélan sur Lokrum, et ensuite le prochain monde où notre jeune espionne exercera ses habiletés pour ensuite revenir vers son Maître.

Réussira-t-elle à trouver l'ennemi juré de notre Commandant wraith favori?

Vos commentaires et suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues. :o)


	9. Chapter 8 - La Mission II -

_**WORSHIPPING TODD**_

_**Chapitre VIII **_

_**"La Mission, Partie II"  
**_

_- o – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – o -_

_**"Look what you're doing to me,**_

_**I'm utterly at your whim,**_

_**All of my defenses down.**_

_**What is this madness**_

_**That makes my motor run**_

_**And my legs too weak to stand?**_

_**I go from sadness**_

_**To exhilaration**_

_**Like a robot at your command,**_

_**My hands perspire and shake like a leaf**_

_**Up and down goes my temperature!**_

_**I summon doctors to get some relief**_

_**But they tell me there is no cure**_

_**They tell me:**_

_**(refrain):**_

_**No way to control it**_

_**It's totally automatic,**_

_**Whenever you're around**_

_**I'm walking blindfolded**_

_**Completely automatic...**_

_**All of my systems are down**_

_**Down down down**_

_**Automatic,**_

_**Automatic!"**_

_**(Automatic, Pointer Sisters) ***_

_- o – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – o -_

_**Dans l'espace...**_

_**Ruche de l'alliance de Guide...**_

Devant la large fenêtre de ses quartiers, donnant sur le vide immense et insondable de l'espace interstellaire, se tenait un commandant plutôt perplexe.

Bien plus, son humeur était sombre.

Car les dernières nouvelles concernant des attaques sournoises et dévastatrices sur les réserves alimentaires de l'alliance n'étaient pas bonnes, voire même très mauvaises.

Si seulement c'était des attaques venant de factions wraith ennemies, se disait Guide en caressant distraitement son petit bouc argenté, il saurait quoi faire, comment réagir!

Il partirait simplement donner la chasse à ces imbéciles pour les effacer de l'espèce wraith dont ils ne seraient pas dignes.

Car il était immensément stupide d'effectuer une cueillette d'humains, sans en laisser suffisamment pour que le cheptel ne puisse se reproduire; comme il était idiot d'anéantir absolument tout un village, à moins que cette société ait trop évolué technologiquement et ne soit une menace pour la dominance wraith, comme dans le cas de la planète Satéda par exemple.

Et les deux mondes annihilés étaient loin d'avoir cette avancée comme sociétés...

Alors, que se passait-il donc?

Les enquêtes menées tout autant par les patrouilles de darts wraith et par ses espions humains avaient rapporté à Guide une extermination nette et totale, précise et propre au point de ne laisser que des cendres et des trous nombreux, là où auparavant se tenaient non seulement des villages humains entiers, mais aussi des dispositions naturelles telles que rivières, montagnes, chemins, forêts, etc.

Hors, jamais aucun wraith n'avait créé un tel gâchis, ne s'était permis de raser aussi totalement un territoire, même ennemi!

Le wraith suivit des yeux un dart qui revenait et s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le ventre de son vaisseau-ruche. Probablement son Second qui rentrait d'une patrouille.

Par le lien télépathique avec son subordonné, il sentit l'humeur lugubre et contrarié du sous-commandant, comprenant que les nouvelles qu'il lui apportait d'un troisième monde exploré n'étaient pas plus rassurantes que celles de ces dernières semaines.

Il quitta son poste d'observation et marcha vers l'antichambre de ses quartiers, plus tourmenté que jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Guide autorisa l'entrée de ses appartements à son Second en agitant nonchalamment sa main devant les contrôles des doubles portes.

Le visage de son sous-commandant reflétait bien son humeur: soucieux, sombre, même inquiet.

- Quelles nouvelles me rapportez-vous? demanda Guide, faisant face au wraith qui gardait une attitude rigide, ses mains croisées derrière son dos.

Le Second s'inclina avec diligence avant de commencer à rapporter les résultats de sa mission de patrouille dans le secteur du quadrant sept.

- Les résultats sont exactement semblables à ceux des deux autres planètes visitées précédemment, mon Commandant. Destruction totale: aucun habitant n'a survécu et tout a été rasé, de la même façon que sur les deux autres mondes. Aucune signature énergétique quelconque qui rapporterait un agissement d'une des factions ennemies.

- Alors, ce sont bel et bien encore une fois ces abjects _«réplicateurs»_ qui ont frappé une de nos réserves alimentaires...gronda Guide, appuyant avec une répulsion marquée sur le nom qui courait maintenant à travers la galaxie, qualifiant ces sortes de choses sans âme, des machines à visage humain mais qui étaient plutôt des abominations pour lui et ses frères.

- C'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée, mon Commandant..admit le Second avec le même visage amer et dégoûté.

- Combien de pertes humaines cette fois-ci? demanda son supérieur.

- Au moins 40,000 humains au bas mot ont été totalement exterminés.

Guide poussa un grognement de colère, tournant sur ses talons pour commencer à marcher de long en large, son long manteau noir tourbillonnant dans sa vague en même temps que sa chevelure ivoire.

- Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que cette calamité se rajoute au total de mes déboires actuels! grinça Guide entre ses dents.

Dernièrement, il avait dû affronter de plus en plus souvent la reine de son alliance qui ne se contentait plus de son rôle de paravent et souhaitait s'immiscer de plus en plus dans les décisions de son Commandant pour l'alliance. Cela devenait vraiment difficile pour lui de jongler avec le respect qu'il devait à sa souveraine, le danger qu'elle représentait s'il ne lui montrait pas suffisamment d'égards et un semblant de soumission, sans pour autant la laisser s'ingérer dans ses plans; il devait donc céder sur certaines choses, insignifiantes peut-être mais qui grugeaint énormément d'énergie de sa part.

De plus, Tiélan lui avait envoyé des informations intéressantes sur les genii et et leurs cachettes, mais rien de vraiment concret sur l'endroit où se trouvait véritablement ce maudit Kolya. Il lui semblait être tout le temps sur le point de mettre la main sur ce être perfide, mais il finissait toujours par lui filer entre les doigts!

Changeant totalement de sujet, il tourna brusquement sur ses talons pour faire face au sous-commandant:

- Quand a été la dernière fois où mon espionne Tiélan vous a contacté?

Un peu surpris, le Second répondit:

- Il y a huit jours tout juste; je vous avais rapporté immédiatement les renseignements qu'elle a recueillis. Rien de nouveau depuis ce temps mon Commandant...

- Et quand doit-elle re-communiquer avec vous?

- En fait, elle le devait hier soir, mais je n'ai encore rien reçu. Je me suis dit qu'elle n'avait simplement rien de nouveau à nous apprendre. Craignez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose? demanda le Second, sentant l'anxiété sous-jacente dans l'esprit du Commandant.

Il connaissait bien son supérieur maintenant. Même si cet Ancien wraith était incroyablement hermétique et très fort pour ériger des barrières infranchissables devant ses pensées les plus secrètes, le sous-commandant ressentait bien l'attirance et l'attachement singulier du Commandant envers cette petite adoratrice qu'il lui avait sélectionné lui-même. Il le regrettait parfois, car il ne souhaitait pas du tout que cette humaine soit un jour la faiblesse qui favoriserait la chute de son supérieur.

- Non, ne faites rien. Attendez encore, je lui fais confiance! dit Guide, ravalant toute inquiétude et tout sentiment tendre qui auraient pu filtrer par sa voix ou son attitude, parce qu'il était en effet inquiet et contrarié que Tiélan ne les ait pas encore contactés par la sonde.

En quelque sorte, Guide savait qu'il lui fallait maintenant se concentrer sur ce nouveau problème des réplicateurs. Même si Tiélan découvrait où Kolya se cachait, il pourrait certes partir le chercher et le confiner en cellule sur sa ruche, mais la punition que ce scélérat devrait subir allait devoir attendre qu'il règle quelque chose de bien plus important pour le moment.

Le Commandant réfléchissait maintenant à leur situation actuelle. Il était irritant que ce virus que lui et certains scientifiques wraith avaient créé il y a longtemps de cela ne fonctionne plus...pour il ne savait quelle raison!

Lorsqu'étaient apparus ces «Réplicateurs», machines fabriquées spécialement par ces détestables Anciens pour arrêter son espèce de cueillir des mondes remplis d'humains, les wraith avaient bientôt découvert que ces êtres d'apparence humaine ne pouvaient leur servir de nourriture.

Rien d'humain en eux!...si ce n'était l'apparence et l'attitude générale. Au-delà de cela, ce n'était que des robots composés de nanites complexes et extraordinaires, capables de se reproduire à l'infini, assez perfectionnés pour prendre l'apparence qu'ils désiraient.

Ils étaient forts physiquement, reproduisant l'intelligence et l'ingéniosité humaine et il était de plus en plus difficile de les détruire.

Pendant un bon moment, Guide et ses compagnons d'antan avaient eu peur que ces machines n'aident réellement les Anciens à anéantir son espèce.

Mais les réplicateurs avaient fini par se retourner contre leur Maîtres. Ou plutôt ces derniers, comprenant qu'ils avaient perdu le contrôle de leur création, avaient décidé de les abandonner, et même de les détruire.

Comprenant cela, les réplicateurs avaient fui vers un monde quelconque dont nul ne connaissait la véritable localisation pour le moment. Avec l'aide des meilleurs esprits scientifiques de l'époque, Guide avait créé un virus qu'il avait expérimenté sur quelques-unes de ces machines qu'ils avaient capturées.

Il avait trouvé la commande d'attaque et inoculé ce virus qui avait simplement changé la programmation des abominations en s'attaquant à leur point faible: comme ces réplicateurs communiquaient tous entre eux dans un esprit communautaire dans le but de répandre le plus vite possible les informations acquises, ils avaient donc cessé assez rapidement d'attaquer les wraith et étaient retourné sur peu importe où se trouvait leur repère dans la galaxie!

Mais depuis quelques semaines, son alliance s'était cogné le nez contre la destruction complète de deux planètes sélectionnées pour leur prochaine cueillette d'humains. Même leurs alliés chez leurs frères wraith avaient rapporté le même sérieux problème.

Au tout début ils avaient cru que c'était des factions wraith ennemies plutôt tordues qui avaient orchestré ces inutiles destructions totales pour les rationner encore plus...mais ils en étaient finalement venus à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait d'un «réveil» de ces robots qui avaient trouvé une tactique différente et bien plus terrible pour les détruire: soit s'attaquer aux réserves alimentaires en détruisant les mondes humains pour affamer les wraith, petit à petit.

Le problème devenait dès lors grave.

Guide en était encore plus conscient aujourd'hui, surtout au retour de la patrouille au-dessus du troisième monde exploré et détruit, d'où revenait son Second.

- Il est bien connu parmi les wraith que ce Docteur McKay a fait certains changements au code de base des réplicateurs, dit alors Guide en pensant à voix haute. Il a ouvert la porte qui leur permet maintenant d'altérer leurs propres programmations. Ils ont donc réparé cette faiblesse et ont recommencé à nous attaquer...par le biais de nos réserves alimentaires qu'il s'ingénient à détruire pour nous acculer à la famine. J'ai besoin de savoir quels sont les changements que ce Docteur McKay a fait, grommela Guide.

Le Second savait bien de _qui_ son supérieur parlait.

Tout leur malheur venait de ce maudit Atlantis! De ces nouveaux humains installés dans la cité des Anciens, Anciens que sa race avait vaincu il y a bien longtemps et que la grande majorité des wraith de cette galaxie croyait détruite...

...ou plutôt enfoncée dans les eaux d'une planète inconnue, alors que le reste des Lantéens étaient repartis sur leur monde d'origine, dans une autre galaxie lointaine.

Sans vraiment expliquer comment il avait rencontré quelques-uns de ces nouveaux atlantes, le Commandant lui avait raconté que leur meilleur scientifique, ce McKay, était assez intelligent pour être comparé à ceux de leur espèce - ce que le Second trouvait plutôt incroyable, mais bon, il n'était pas là pour contrarier son Commandant!

Apparemment, ce Docteur McKay avait en quelque sorte ravivé le côté belliqueux des réplicateurs, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de les relancer contre les wraith. Et jusqu'ici, leurs coups avaient porté des dommages sévères à leur civilisation déjà en péril par les guerres internes...et cela n'avait fait que s'aggraver.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, Commandant? demanda prudemment le Second, après avoir respecté le moment de silence de son supérieur.

- Je n'aurai d'autre choix que de contacter Atlantis...dit alors Guide, surprenant son subordonné qui n'aurait jamais cru que son Commandant s'abaisserait à «demander l'aide» de ces humains.

Le Second ne dit rien, mais son scepticisme et son mépris hautain étaient bien clairs sur son visage et dans ses pensées.

- Je n'ai apparemment pas d'autre choix, gronda Guide, son regard tout aussi dédaigneux que celui de son sous-commandant. Il me faut parler à leur scientifique McKay et savoir les modifications qu'il a apportées. Il me faut surtout faire comprendre aux humains d'Atlantis que nous devons travailler ensemble et nous allier pour contrer cette menace qui est tout autant destructrice pour eux que pour nous...

- Il va d'abord vous falloir _**la **_convaincre...dit alors d'un ton doucereux son Second.

- C'est juste...dit alors Guide, profondément agacé.

Il ne pourrait pas appliquer son plan sans mettre au courant et impliquer la reine qui séjournait dans la deuxième ruche de leur petite alliance. Il lui faudrait présenter son plan sans qu'elle ne s'offusque de cette alliance temporaire avec de misérables humains, mais tout en lui faisant croire que c'est _**ELLE**_ qui envoyait Guide en mission pour convaincre ces humains de collaborer et de les aider à trafiquer encore une fois ce code d'attaque, pour que les abominations robotisées cessent leurs attaques virulentes sur leurs réserves alimentaires.

_- o – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – o – _

_**Sur la planète Lokrum...**_

Alors que sa famille s'était réunie autour d'un bon feu de bois dans la salle familiale, Célandra avait prétextée un mal de tête pour aller se coucher tôt.

Mais une fois rendue dans sa chambre, la jeune femme se dévêtit de sa longue jupe et de son chemisier pour revêtir ce qu'elle appelait ses vêtements de randonnée.

Pantalon large et fluide, haut tout aussi confortable, veste de cuirette; et surtout ses bottillons aux semelles de feutrine, ce qui amortissait le son de ses pas.

Elle avait décidé de sortir en douce, sa famille la croyant endormie. Elle voulait commencer immédiatement sa petite enquête.

Ah cet idiot de Galdo! Elle ricana silencieusement en se souvenant à quel point elle lui avait fait peur avec sa menace de tout dire au commandant Kolya à son retour...

Se glissant hors de la maison par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la jeune fille savait très bien où diriger ses pas.

Elle alla vers la maison de la boulangère, contournant l'arrière par la petite cour, comme elle l'avait fait souvent pour venir chaparder du pain. La réserve était une pièce à part, là où la dame de la maison rangeait le pain restant non vendu du matin ainsi que tous ses instruments de cuisine et les aliments nécessaires à la préparation du pain.

Ses parents étaient assez riches pour lui acheter tout le pain et les petites pâtisseries qu'elle désirait...mais Célandra avait souvent cédé au plaisir coupable de simplement briser les règles morales pour aller dérober un bon morceau de miche, juste pour le plaisir de la chose, sans plus! Cela lui donnait des ailes de voler sans se faire prendre, de se ramener un petit quelque chose, juste pour elle.

Elle savait que Onikha la boulangère était déjà couchée à cette heure, parce que la femme devait se lever très tôt pour fabriquer son pain.

Après avoir volé un quignon de pain restant de ce matin dans la réserve qui était non verrouillée et qu'elle atteignit sans peine, la jeune fille contourna la pièce pour ressortir et se diriger vers l'aile des chambres. Elle avait l'intention de fureter à la fenêtre de la chambre de Tiélan, mais elle n'osa pas entrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle marcha donc prudemment et silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de celle qu'elle détestait tant. Avec de la chance, Tiélan ne serait pas endormie et elle pourrait l'espionner, peut-être découvrir des choses à son sujet. Si la jeune femme n'était pas là, après qu'elle se soit assurée que Onikha dormait profondément, peut-être alors que Célandra pourrait entrer dans la chambre de Tiélan pour fouiner et découvrir une preuve quelconque? Un indice lui certifiant enfin que cette fille n'était là que pour causer des problèmes à leur petite communauté.

Si elle pouvait ramener une preuve à son stupide frère, alors elle pourrait briser l'enchantement que cette salope étrangère avait fait tomber sur Galdo!

Arrivée au pied de la fenêtre de la chambre de Tiélan, Célandra trouva une roche et la poussa tout contre le mur de la maison, grimpant dessus pour être à la hauteur et bien voir. Heureusement, il y avait des rideaux à demi-entrouverts et la minceur du verre de la fenêtre lui permettait de bien écouter la conversation qu'elle saisit...

...car la jeune femme était bel et bien là, éveillée et apparemment, elle était en conversation avec quelqu'un.

Et Célandra fut plus que stupéfiée et outrée de ce qu'elle vit et entendit!

)( )( )(

- Ce sont les dernières nouvelles, disait Tiélan à l'image du Second, reflétée sur le mur de sa chambre, grâce à la petite sphère de communication. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir contacté au moment convenu, mais vous conviendrez que je devais m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la cachette de ces rebelles genii et de leur commandant! J'ai ramené ceci, dit la jeune fille en sortant de sa poche un papier plié et un petit cristal de donnée.

Elle se hâta de déplier la feuille et de l'étaler à la vue du sous-commandant en la plaçant directement devant la sphère, après s'en être approchée de très près.

Pour une fois, le visage du Second prit une expression avidement intéressée alors que sur l'image projetée sur le mur il se penchait par devant pour mieux voir et déchiffrer la carte du ciel. Un sourire maléfique et satisfait étira ses lèvres minces lorsqu'il reconnut la planète entourée d'un cercle noir et qu'il put la qualifier, la comparant aux données qu'ils possédaient déjà sur leur ruche.

- Très bien! complimenta-t-il la jeune adoratrice après avoir repris sa position initiale, droite et imposante. Le Commandant sera vraiment satisfait de toi humaine! Gardes précieusement ce cristal. Tu ne possèdes pas d'ordinateur sur ce monde, alors il nous faudra attendre que tu nous le fasses parvenir par la voie que je t'indiquerai plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux que tu apprennes par coeur l'adresse de cette planète où se passera ta prochaine mission, car cela écarte le dernier monde à visiter qui était prévu auparavant. Je vais donc contacter les deux adorateurs qui te serviront de contact sur Vystala, qui sera ta prochaine destination.

La jeune fille semblait à la fois peinée et soulagée de partir.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui était dans l'ombre et qui en sortit, s'avançant à ses côtés pour venir s'incliner devant l'image du wraith. Tiélan sourit au jeune homme avant de se retourner vers le Second:

- Et pour Kerwan...quels sont ses ordres, Mon Seigneur?

() () ()

_Cachée derrière le rideau de la fenêtre de la chambre alors que personne ne soupçonnait qu'elle les écoutait et voyait tout, le visage de Célandra s'était couvert en quelques secondes d'une surprise totale, suivi d''indignation et de colère à tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir._

_Elle mordit même sa main pour s'empêcher de hurler sa fureur et en même temps la jouissance totale qu'elle ressentait, alors qu'était confirmée la suspicion qu'elle avait ressenti envers Tiélan, à la minute où elle avait fait la connaissance de cette petite peste trop jolie!_

_Célandra avait même été dégoûtée, tout autant qu'effrayée lorsqu'elle avait vu la représentation d'un de ces monstres de wraith sur le mur de la chambre de Tiélan...image qui semblait née de cette curieuse boule argentée qui, incroyablement, reproduisait presque fidèlement, à l'aide d'un rayon pâle et vert, le visage et le haut du corps du wraith._

_Tiélan était une de ces putes de worshipper! se dit alors Célandra, partagée entre plusieurs options. _

_Elle pouvait surgir brusquement dans la chambre, détruire la sphère et ensuite pourfendre l'espionne à l'aide de son couteau, caché dans les plis de son pantalon. _

_Elle pouvait aussi se hâter de retourner chez elle, alerter tous les autres et surtout Galdo,_ _réunir leur petite bande et tous les volontaires du village pour aller capturer et tuer cette infâme adoratrice de wraith! Après tout, ces monstres pourraient venir faire un raid et une cueillette sur leur village, juste à cause de cette salope!_

_Et si Célandra était celle qui alertait les troupes du commandant Kolya, alors sa position au sein de leur hiérarchie militaire serait sûrement assurée..._

_Mais il y avait une troisième option._

_Et c'est celle que choisit la jeune fille en découvrant soudain l'identité du jeune homme qui venait de s'avancer vers Tiélan et de s'incliner devant l'image du wraith, projetés sur le mur..._

- Kerwan...commença le Second, regardant le jeune homme qui s'était incliné avec respect devant son image virtuelle. Tu as bien travaillé aux côtés de Tiélan. Elle va bien sûr partir pour poursuivre sa mission, mais tu dois rester dans le village pour en apprendre davantage sur le moment exact où les troupes genii reviendront. Le Commandant ne voudrait rien laisser au hasard...il se peut, et nous souhaitons que Tiélan découvre sur Vystala l'endroit où se cache Kolya...mais si jamais elle échoue, nous savons de par les informations qu'elle a recueillies que les genii reviendront dans quelques semaines. Toi et Onikha êtes donc nos yeux et nos oreilles dans ce village et vous devrez apprendre _quand exactement_ Kolya va revenir sur Lokrum, dans le cas où il échapperait à la vigilance de Tiélan.

Kerwan se sentait malheureux de devoir rester alors que Tiélan partirait et continuerait sa mission ailleurs. Pourtant, il comprenait parfaitement la logique des Maîtres wraith.

Il était aussi un adorateur-espion chevronnée, fidèle, soumis et obéissant. Il s'inclina donc profondément devant la représentation du sous-commandant:

- Je suis à vos ordres, Mon Seigneur...

Il se retira de nouveau dans les ombres pour laisser le wraith poursuivre sa conversation. Le Second récita alors les noms des symboles consistant en l'adresse du monde où devrait se rendre Tiélan pour sa prochaine mission.

()()()

_Mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler sa rage, Célandra sentit sa totale consternation à la vue du jeune homme qu'elle désirait tant...faire place à une énorme boule de déception qui serra sa gorge et fit monter des larmes dans ses yeux. _

_Kerwan était un sale traître, un autre de ses immondes adorateurs de wraith! _

_La flamme de la jalousie revint également dévorer son coeur, car il était évident aux regards d'adoration éperdus du jeune homme qu'il était amoureux de cette Tiélan et qu'il s'était joué de Célandra, probablement pour l'éloigner de sa complice en crime! _

_Ses suspicions étaient bel et bien fondées sur Tiélan, cette vile servante de ces monstres qui frappaient la galaxie de leurs cueillettes, quand cela leur chantait! _

_Et pourtant, Célandra n'aurait jamais cru que Kerwan et Onikha faisaient également partie de cette mission d'espionnage._

_Au-delà de son chagrin, de son sentiment amoureux envers ce garçon qui venait juste de s'effondrer, la femme décida de ne pas faire connaître sa présence et de ne pas courir tout de suite vers Galdo et les autres pour les mettre au courant._

_Non. Elle allait concocter une vengeance terrible. _

_Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle essuya ses larmes, ravalant le sanglot de rage et d'indignation montant dans sa gorge. Elle se força à écouter les deux adorateurs, tentant d'apprendre davantage d'informations, même si elle en savait maintenant suffisamment pour que le commandant Kolya soit très fier d'elle plus tard, lors de son retour._

_)()()()(_

Une fois la communication terminée avec le Second de l'alliance wraith, Tiélan éteignit la sphère de communication et la cacha sous son lit.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kerwan qui lui fit un pauvre sourire.

Tiélan marcha vers lui et lui prit la main:

- Je suis désolée que toi et Onikha ne puissiez venir avec moi sur Vystala ou que tu ne sois pas rappelé de ta mission pour retourner sur la ruche, mais je comprends le Maître qui ne veut prendre aucune chance.

- Je sais, dit le jeune homme en serrant doucement la main de celle qu'il ne pouvait adorer que discrètement, sans espoir de sentiments à son égard en retour. Demain, je vais te reconduire sur le chemin vers la porte des étoiles. Tu as bien travaillé, Tiélan. Je vais te laisser pour la nuit. À demain, fit-il en la serrant chaleureusement contre lui pendant un bref instant.

_)()()()(_

_Tiélan avait discrètement rendu son accolade à Kerwan, un doux sourire amical sur ses lèvres. Mais Célandra s'aperçut que les sentiments du jeune homme n'étaient pas partagés par l'adoratrice. _

_Elle en savait suffisamment maintenant. Elle connaissait l'identité de ces deux traîtres qui devraient être mis à mort. Elle connaissait l'adresse du prochain monde où se rendrait l'espionne. Elle savait également qu'un wraith cherchait ardemment à capturer le commandant Kolya et probablement les hommes qui lui étaient fidèles._

_Par-dessus tout, elle savait que tout le village de Lokrum était en danger, car ces monstres ne se gêneraient pas pour venir effectuer une cueillette, elle en était sûre!_

_Elle décida donc de partir discrètement tout de suite, pour ne pas que Kerwan la découvre, tapie tout contre la fenêtre en sortant._

_Elle allait de ce pas retourner chez elle et réveiller cet imbécile de Galdo pour le mettre au courant de la trahison de sa belle, lui jeter en plein visage à quel point elle avait eu toutes les raisons de se méfier de cette salope..._

_Puis ils iraient prévenir les autres mais attendraient à l'aube pour suivre de loin les deux adorateurs sur le chemin vers la porte des étoiles et ensuite les attaquer, puis les exterminer sans aucune pitié, tout comme il l'avait déjà fait par deux fois auparavant avec d'autres de ces traîtres à leur propre espèce._

_Elle jouissait déjà de sa vengeance lorsqu'elle se glissa discrètement au loin de la fenêtre, guettant les pas de Kerwan qui s'attardait sur le pas de la porte de Tiélan pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. _

_Ravalant amèrement sa déception, Célandra s'éloigna furtivement et sans bruit, aidée en cela par le feutre de ses bottillons qui étouffait efficacement le bruit de ses pas._

_Un frisson glacé avait saisit son coeur avec la montée de sa haine contre ces deux-là._

_La vengeance serait douce...et c'était définitivement un plat qui se mangeait froid._

_() () () () () _

_**Le lendemain matin...  
**_

Ayant fait ses adieux à Onikha, Tiélan passa sur son épaule la sangle de son modeste sac, contenant toutes ses possessions ainsi que deux pâtisseries maison que l'adoratrice lui ayant servi de mère de substitution lui avait réservé et placé dans un carton. Dehors, Kerwan l'attendait et il insista pour transporter son sac, même s'il n'était pas pesant du tout.

À mi-chemin entre le village et la Porte des Étoiles, le jeune homme ralentit alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il avait le coeur gros, car il ne la reverrait probablement plus.

Tiélan s'arrêta complètement lorsqu'il saisit sa main, ses yeux pervenches pleins de questionnement.

- Promets-moi d'être très prudente, Tiélan. D'après le Second, ce monde où tu te rends est fort probablement celui où se terre Kolya et ses hommes. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont prêts à tout pour protéger leur repère et si jusqu'ici Kolya ne s'est pas encore fait prendre par le Commandant de l'alliance, alors c'est que c'est un homme très intelligent, rusé et machiavélique. Rien ne va l'arrêter dans son plan de reconquête du poste de leader du peuple genii...

- Je te le promets, Kerwan...

- Tiélan, je...

Le jeune homme hésita, puis se décida à saisir délicatement entre ses mains le visage adorable de la jeune femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Je...tu...tu as sûrement deviné que mes sentiments à ton égard n'ont pas changé. Même qu'à force de te côtoyer pendant ton séjour sur Lokrum,...

Kerwan rit alors, un peu embarrassé, redevenant le jeune garçon affreusement timide sur Kélowna lorsqu'il avait rassemblé tout son courage pour demander à la jeune fille de sortir avec lui, même si son expression en le regardant était plutôt indifférente et même agacée.

- Je...bon, je sais que tu appartiens au Commandant, continua Kerwan en reprenant le ton assuré d'un homme adulte, c'est-à-dire toute la maturité et la confiance en lui-même qu'il avait acquises depuis qu'il était devenu un espion des wraith. Mais...je me demandais?

Tiélan lui souriait gentiment, le laissant caresser sa joue et ensuite sa longue chevelure.

Kerwan n'était pas bête. Il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une grande tendresse et une amitié inconditionnelle dans les yeux de la jeune fille et qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu te demandais, Kerwan? dit-elle d'un ton chaleureux.

- Si les choses avaient été différentes, si Kélowna ne s'était jamais fait cueillir par les wraith...? Je sais que tu as accepté mon invitation parce que tu voulais faire plaisir à ta mère, et j'ai la prétention de croire que tu ne me trouvais pas si mal de ma personne...

Il rit encore, gêné, puis continua:

- Qui sait? Tu aurais appris à mieux me connaître si nous n'avions pas été cueillis tous les deux, si notre village n'avait pas été détruit ainsi que tous ceux que nous aimions. Mais la question que je me pose est...crois-tu que peut-être un jour, tu aurais pu m'aimer vraiment et m'épouser, Tiélan?

Il y avait tant d'espoir dans les yeux débordants d'amour du garçon!

Des souvenirs revinrent mordre dans le coeur de la jeune femme.

C'était si loin tout ça!

Sa mère, aimante, lui racontant son amour passé avec Arlan.

Sa vie et sa mission en tant que prêtresse dans le Sancti, tout le bien-être qu'elle ressentait à se lier à l'Univers lorsqu'elle méditait.

Sa déception, le jour où elle avait appris que Nétayé ne la choisirait jamais comme apprentie Grande Prêtresse.

Son dédain du mariage, alors qu'elle aurait voulu suivre un chemin différent de toutes les autres filles de Kélowna!

Puis le jour où elle avait dit oui par dépit à Kerwan, juste pour faire taire sa mère qui s'entêtait à la pousser à le prendre comme ami de coeur.

Pouvait-elle lui mentir par compassion, alors que tout son être n'avait pas tant changé que cela? Alors qu'elle voyait ce jeune homme comme un tendre ami, presqu'un frère?

_Et pourquoi donc avait-elle l'impression de trahir ce wraith qui était son Maître..._si elle cédait à l'espoir dans les yeux du garçon en lui mentant, juste dans le but de lui faire plaisir avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour fort probablement ne plus jamais se revoir?

Elle sourit et passa une main taquine et enjouée dans ses cheveux sombres, doux et fournis, se décidant pour une demi-vérité:

- Ah Kerwan, Kélowna est loin! Pourquoi remuer un passé qui ne peut être changé? Tu sais bien pourtant que je ne voulais pas du tout me marier, que j'étais très déçue de ne pas avoir pu faire ma vie en tant que Grande Prêtresse du Sancti. Même lorsque j'ai décidé de suivre les traces de ma mère en devenant guérisseuse, je ne me voyais pas du tout mariée avec des enfants! Toi, tu es mon grand ami, même le frère que je n'ai pas eu. Mais qui sait...? Avec le temps, si j'avais changé d'avis sur le mariage...tu aurais probablement été..-

Des cris lointains interrompirent soudain Tiélan.

C'était pourtant Kerwan qui avait entendu le brouhaha le premier, car son visage avait passé d'une expression pleine d'espérance en regardant et écoutant la jeune fille, à des traits devenus tout-à-coup sombres et effrayés.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent d'un seul bloc.

Sur le chemin qu'ils venaient de prendre, à peut-être quarante mètres, un groupe de jeunes gens venant de Lokrum venaient de surgir au tournant.

Ils étaient agités et même s'ils étaient trop loin pour voir leurs expressions, Kerwan et Tiélan comprirent que c'était la bande de Galdo et qu'ils leur hurlaient des insultes.

Plus: ils transportaient tous une arme quelconque!

- C'est Galdo et sa bande! dit soudain Kerwan, sortant de son ceinturon le petit poignard qu'il traînait toujours.

- Mais...!? Co...comment ont-ils découvert _qui_ nous étions? dit Tiélan, stupéfaite, sortant également la dague cachée dans son ceinturon.

- Je n'en sais rien, gronda Kerwan entre ses dents en se saisissant des épaules de la jeune fille, la tournant résolument vers lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Ses beaux yeux pervenche étaient remplis d'angoisse et de confusion. Ceux du jeune homme étaient inquiets, mais fermement décidés.

- Je veux que tu coures le plus vite possible vers la porte des étoiles et que tu fasses l'adresse de ta prochaine mission. Moi, je vais les retenir jusqu'à ce que tu sois passée. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables! Sauves-toi, Tiélan!

- Non Kerwan, pas question! dit la jeune femme en raffermissant sa voix, incapable d'en supprimer totalement le tremblement.

Elle revivait la fois où Nétayé lui avait ordonné de quitter le Sanctuaire, de s'enfuir en la laissant derrière elle, de garder précieusement l'information secrète de la cachette des modules qui avaient servi à protéger Kélowna pendant tant d'années dans le passé.

Elle se revit ensuite, courant et se faisant traîner par ce même Kerwan alors qu'il lui enjoignait de fuir Kélowna en flammes, de laisser tout derrière pour aller se cacher des wraith, abandonnant derrière eux le cadavre de Tiépi.

- Pas question! glapit-elle une seconde fois. Je ne te laisses pas derrière, je sais me battre! dit-elle d'un ton fougueux en brandissant fièrement sa dague.

- Tiélan...la supplia Kerwan. Regardes, ils approchent. Ils sont au moins une bonne quinzaine!

En effet, le groupe avec Galdo et Célandra en tête se rapprochait dangereusement.

Kerwan et Tiélan pouvaient les entendre proférer des menaces de mort. Leur visage, surtout celui de la soeur et du frère tous deux bafoués, étaient rouges de colère et tous leurs corps ainsi que leurs gestes hostiles réclamaient vengeance contre les deux adorateurs.

Ils étaient même armés; certains portant des fourches, des gourdins, des couteaux et il y en avait même un avec un arc et un carquois de flèches.

- Tu oublies l'objet de ta mission! dit alors Kerwan d'une voix raffermie, autoritaire. Tu dois ramener ces informations importantes au Commandant de l'alliance, Tiélan! Il n'y a pas besoin que nous mourions tous les deux en combattant parce que sinon...à quoi auront servi tous tes efforts pour découvrir ces informations cruciales? Vas-t-en maintenant, c'est un ordre!

Les yeux et le visage de Tiélan avaient été remplis d'alarme et de tourment, au fur et à mesure que son ami Kerwan lui rappelait l'importance de sa mission.

Maintenant, ils étaient remplis de larmes, tant elle était en conflit avec son désir de se battre et de ne pas laisser Kerwan seul, à la merci de ces monstres.

Mais Kerwan avait raison.

Le jeune homme balança le sac qu'il portait et le fit glisser hâtivement sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, lui donnant une vive poussée en lui ordonnant à nouveau de courir vers la porte.

Mais Tiélan revint et agrippa le visage du jeune homme, lui donnant un bref mais intense baiser sur les lèvres, lui murmurant un adieu d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Cours Tiélan! hurla la voix de Kerwan pour couvrir le bruit des cris de rage et des vociférations haineuses du groupe qui s'approchait redoutablement vite.

Tiélan ne se le fit pas dire une autre fois.

Elle était vive, elle n'avait rien perdu de ses habiletés de runner. Alors elle prit ses jambes à son cou, chassant les sanglots de désespoir montant dans sa gorge pour les ravaler, se fixant un seul but, soit d'atteindre la Porte des Étoiles.

Une fois rendue là, elle n'allait pas faire l'adresse de Vystala tout de suite, pas question avec ce qui se passait! Il fallait qu'elle retourne sur la ruche pour prévenir son Maître que des habitants de Lokrum étaient au courant de tout, qu'ils allaient aller prévenir les autres que des adorateurs de wraith avaient trouvé des informations sur Kolya. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne la carte céleste, mais _surtout_ le cristal de données si précieux!

Derrière elle, même si elle filait comme le vent, elle pouvait entendre des cris de victoire alors que les jeunes de Lokrum avaient atteint Kerwan.

Un combat s'était engagé, si elle se fiait aux cris enragés et aux exclamations des antagonistes.

Et malgré son désespoir et son inquiétude de savoir que Kerwan n'allait probablement pas survivre au combat sous le nombre écrasant, Tiélan resta concentrée sur sa course et son but, soit atteindre le cadran d'adressage de la porte et quitter cette planète...malgré l'horreur de laisser le seul survivant de Kélowna qu'elle avait retrouvé depuis toutes ces années!

À bout de souffle, la jeune femme arriva enfin en face du cadran et sans perdre un instant, elle commença à appuyer sur les sept chevrons de l'adresse de secours ultime, cette planète où elle pouvait se rendre en tout temps et communiquer avec la ruche, si jamais elle devait fuir une situation urgente et incontrôlable.

Levant la tête pour regarder la scène se passant à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle maintenant, elle vit Galdo lever le regard sur elle.

Elle y vit une rage pure, la fureur née d'un sentiment de trahison, de jalousie et d'outrage qu'il ressentait certainement encore plus envers elle qu'envers ce Kerwan qui se disait son ami.

Il lança un cri de fureur en direction de la jeune fille et cette dernière n'eut que le temps de peser sur le bouton central du cadran d'adressage, attendant désespérément que le bouillonnement caractéristique de la surface bleue et liquide jaillisse de la porte des Étoiles.

Cependant Tiélan eut le temps d'entendre le cri quasiment inhumain, poussé soudain par son ami.

Elle vit que Kerwan était tombé et que plus de la moitié du groupe mené par Galdo étaient en train de le déchiqueter littéralement de leurs couteaux, s'acharnant également avec leurs gourdins et leurs fourches sur le corps déjà torturé du jeune homme qui donnait sa vie pour que Tiélan puisse fuir et accomplir sa mission.

- Ker...wann...gémit la jeune fille en voyant surgir enfin la bulle tourbillonnante projetée à travers la porte enfin ouverte.

Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. Et elle savait qu'il serait torturé longuement, bien avant le coup fatal qui allait délivrer son âme et l'unir à jamais à l'Univers.

D'autres cris horribles. Cela prit tout le courage restant de Tiélan pour se tourner résolument vers l'horizon paisible, la piscine bleue chatoyante qui l'invitait à fuir toute cette cruauté.

Sans un autre regard en arrière, la jeune fille se précipita vers la porte.

Il ne lui restait que très peu de distance. Elle entendait derrière elle les pas rapides de ceux du groupe qui couraient après elle, lancés à ses trousses.

Plus loin, Célandra venait de bander l'arc dans lequel elle venait de placer une flèche, sa rage bouillonnante la faisant se presser, espérant que sa cible tombe avant qu'elle ne passe la porte pour aller rejoindre les monstres dont elle était la maudite _worshipper!_

Alors que Tiélan se hâtait vers la surface liquide et miroitante de la porte, elle entendit un sifflement bref qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, mais trop tard...

...une flèche venait de se ficher dans son épaule gauche.

Presque assommée, Tiélan ralentit et réussit à ne pas trébucher ni tomber.

Étirant son bras droit vers l'arrière pour agripper son épaule mais incapable d'enlever la flèche, sentant un filet de sang commencer à couler dans son dos, la jeune fille vit du coin de l'oeil le visage détestable et rempli de rage de Célandra qui se dépêchait de sortir une autre flèche, dans le but de ne pas manquer son coup cette fois-ci!

Le coeur en lambeaux parce qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser Kerwan à son épouvantable sort, la jeune fille se mit à courir de plus belle, basculant enfin à travers la porte des Étoiles, quittant le village de Lokrum.

_()()()()_

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas obéi aux ordres? rugit Guide en surgissant dans l'antichambre du pont de commandement où l'attendait son Second.

Guide était visiblement contrarié, ayant été dérangé alors qu'il travaillait dans son laboratoire.

Mais en même temps, son attitude tempétueuse cachait le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis que son sous-commandant avait reçu cet appel urgent de Tiélan.

Le Second était parti aussitôt en demandant à un subalterne de prévenir son supérieur qu'il se rendait sur la planète d'où originait cet appel de détresse de l'adoratrice du Commandant.

Et tout ce que Guide savait, c'était que l'appel n'originait pas de la prochaine planète prévue pour sa mission...et qu'elle était en situation d'urgence!

Le dart du Second était revenu une bonne demi-heure plus tard; Guide avait dû ronger son frein, n'osant s'avouer à lui-même à quel point il était inquiet.

Maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments et de toujours présenter une surface immuable à ses frères wraith, il devait reconnaître que son subordonné le plus proche le connaissait trop bien, dissimulant soigneusement sous un visage de marbre à quel point il désapprouvait cette faiblesse de son Commandant. Car cette humaine était devenue un peu trop importante...bien plus que ne l'étaient habituellement les adoratrices sur une ruche!

Il fut tenté de laisser mijoter son supérieur sur la situation urgente dans laquelle s'était retrouvée Tiélan...

Mais le Second avait trop peur du Commandant! Car il n'aurait point toléré son arrogance et ses reproches à l'égard de sa faiblesse, même si l'ancien wraith savait tout au fond de lui qu'il avait raison.

- C'est ce que je me suis demandé moi-même, commença le Second d'un ton destiné à apaiser son Commandant. Mais elle ne semblait pas être en état de communiquer à l'aide de la sphère, alors je suis allée à son secours. Lorsque le rayon de cueillette l'a déposée sur un des ponts de la baie des darts, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était blessée. Elle tenait aussi dans la main deux objets qu'elle m'a tendus en me demandant de vous les remettre le plus vite possible.

Guide était visiblement tourmenté par l'état de santé de son adoratrice, mais il prit quelques respirations profondes pour se calmer et il tendit la main, recevant une feuille de papier d'origine humaine, tachée de sang ainsi qu'un minuscule cristal qui avait de toute évidence été créé pour la technologie informatique des genii.

Ouvrant d'abord le papier pour découvrir une autre carte céleste, Guide se força à mettre le plus d'indifférence possible dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda en observant le papier qu'il venait de déployer, sans regarder son sous-commandant:

- Comment va-t-elle?

Le Second ne s'y trompa pas.

- Une...flèche lancée juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte. Cette arme humaine archaïque l'a atteinte dans l'épaule, mais aucun organe vital n'a été atteint. Elle a cependant perdu pas mal de sang, mais j'ai enlevé la flèche dès qu'elle a été transportée dans les quartiers de la madria. J'ai ensuite pris la liberté d'appliquer de l'enzyme sur sa blessure, dit le Second en levant sa main, le liquide verdâtre humide encore présent dans la paume de sa main nourricière. Ne soyez pas si..._soucieux_, ne put s'empêcher de dire le wraith d'une voix un peu dédaigneuse. Sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Guide grommela quelque chose entre ses dents puis crut bon de rajouter:

- C'est une simple humaine, fit-il. Mais tout ce temps consacré à son entraînement et ses bons résultats pour cette toute première mission me la font considérer comme...un atout valable que je n'aimerais pas perdre.

Le sous-commandant se garda bien de vocaliser, ou même de penser que cette femelle qui ne leur apportait que des problèmes était _plutôt_ un atout important _**dans le lit **_de leur Commandant!

Mais lorsque le wraith en face de lui grogna en signe d'avertissement, il abaissa ses yeux et abrita encore plus son esprit pour ne pas se valoir l'hydre de la colère justifiée du Commandant.

Entretemps, Guide avait examiné de plus près la carte et réalisé que la planète entourée d'un cercle n'était pas du tout celle qu'il avait prévu pour la dernière mission de Tiélan.

Était-ce un piège destiné à détourner ses recherches pour trouver le renégat genii? Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première tromperie de la part de ces genii détestables, et encore moins de ce trop brillant Kolya!

Il lui faudrait bien sûr examiner ce cristal mystérieux pour savoir ce qu'il contenait, pour découvrir si la planète entourée sur cette carte était en effet le nouvel antre de son ennemi juré.

- Faites transporter mon adoratrice dans mes quartiers, ordonna-t-il au Second. Maintenant que l'on ne craint plus pour sa vie, qu'elle se repose. Elle a bien fait de faire l'adresse de cet endroit convenu en cas de détresse et de ne pas faire l'adresse suivante, car selon ce que je vais découvrir sur ce cristal de données...elle pourrait bien être envoyée ailleurs. Je vais aller la voir aussitôt que j'aurai pris connaissance de ces informations, termina Guide en faisant tourner lentement entre ses doigts aux longs ongles verts le cristal en question.

- Vous croyez que c'est également un leurre pour envoyer nos espions ailleurs dans le but de détourner notre attention du vrai repère de ce renégat? demanda le Second.

- Nous verrons, dit Guide, déjà concentré sur les données du cristal qu'il venait de glisser dans le port arrière d'un terminal.

- Je dois aussi vous aviser de la mort d'un des adorateurs-espions qui était déjà sur cette planète depuis plusieurs mois. Si Tiélan a dû fuir en toute hâte et changer le plan prévu, c'est parce qu'un petit groupe des habitants de ce monde ont découvert _qui_ ils étaient. Ils ont massacré notre espion mâle.

Cette fois-ci, Guide releva vivement sa tête, poussant un grognement sonore et furieux.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de passer en surface sur ces nouvelles informations, mais il savait qu'elles étaient cruciales et que cela allait changer la donne. Il referma le terminal après avoir presque arraché le cristal de donnée, le faisant soigneusement disparaître dans une de ses poches.

- Alors je vais aller la voir tout de suite! décida Guide. Il me faut fouiller son esprit pour découvrir _QUI_ était au courant de la présence de nos espions et quels sont les individus qui ont _**osé **_tué un de mes fidèles adorateurs!

Manteau de cuir et chevelure au vent alors qu'il sortait furieusement de la pièce, suivi de près par son subalterne, Guide demanda d'une voix à la fureur contenue, sans regarder son Second:

- Quel est le nom de ce monde qu'elle vient de quitter?

- Lokrum, lui rappela le sous-commandant.

- Est-ce qu'il y a longtemps que ce village a été cueilli?

Le Second hésita un peu, mais il était toujours méticuleusement renseigné. Il le fallait, quand vous étiez le second officier le plus important de la ruche dans la hiérarchie wraith!

- Je dirais qu'il doit rester aux environs de onze mois avant que nous puissions de nouveau nous approprier les ressources alimentaires de ce monde, mais je peux vérifier plus précisément le délai prescrit si..-

- Faites préparer des darts, l'interrompit le Commandant d'un ton catégorique. Cette action ne peut rester impunie! Nous ne cueillerons **_que _**les individus impliqués. Je vous enverrai leurs images mentales, dès que je les aurai tirés de l'esprit de mon adoratrice. Quiconque ose s'en prendre à un de mes espions...devra le payer chèrement!

- Ce sera fait, mon Commandant! fit le Second en inclinant sa tête avec respect.

Il n'osait penser à ce que son supérieur aurait fait personnellement à l'humain, ou plutôt à un groupe d'humains, si quelqu'un avait osé torturer à mort _**sa **_Tiélan!

_() () () () _

Enfoncée dans les couvertures de son petit lit, Tiélan avait été dorlotée par Mirani et Loana depuis son arrivée. Elle flottait maintenant dans le brouillard de l'après-Cadeau de Vie, même si le Second de la ruche n'avait fait qu'appliquer de l'enzyme sur sa blessure et pousser à peine assez d'énergie en elle pour pallier à sa perte de sang.

Elle avait été heureuse de voir les deux femmes, surtout la petite Loana.

Mais elle n'avait pas tellement le goût de parler de ce qui venait de se passer et c'est à peine si elle répondit bien sommairement aux questions des deux adoratrices. Pour ne pas inquiéter son amie Loana, elle retint les sanglots qui restèrent dans sa gorge, chassant de sa tête la vue de Galdo et des autres qui étaient en train de battre à mort celui qui avait donné sa vie pour elle pour qu'elle puisse passer la porte des étoiles à temps et se rendre en toute sécurité sur la ruche.

Mais pendant trop longtemps l'écho des cris atroces, les hurlements désespérés de souffrance de son ami kélownien résonneraient dans son esprit et dans son coeur.

_Comment d'autres humains pouvaient-ils être si cruels, comment pouvaient-ils jouir autant de la douleur d'un de leur semblable, même s'ils avaient en effet été trompés par des adorateurs de wraith? _

Il y avait partout dans la galaxie des humains qui haïssaient les wraith de tout leur coeur et c'était normal, se disait la jeune fille.

_Mais de là à donner cette mort atroce à l'un de leur espèce? Quelle incohérence poussait donc un être humain à faire exactement ce qu'ils reprochaient aux wraith impitoyables et sans coeur, à les rendre semblables à leurs_ _bourreaux?_

Ce qui était arrivé au pauvre Kerwan était en fait ce qui aurait pu arriver à Tiélan, au moins par deux fois, du temps où elle était une runner. Elle se rappelait avoir dû fuir des villageois en colère, ne devant son salut qu'à sa vitesse, qu'à son habileté de coureuse, qu'à sa ruse aussi...

Elle n'eut même pas la force de répondre au sourire apaisant de Loana qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Puis soudain la présence du Commandant se fit sentir en elle, bien avant que les portes de ses quartiers ne se séparent pour laisser passer le grand wraith imposant.

- Maître...murmura Tiélan en levant la tête vers lui, frappée de ressentir au fond de son coeur et de tout son corps à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Un regard froid et sévère en direction des deux femmes au chevet de Tiélan et les adoratrices s'inclinèrent et quittèrent, n'ayant pas besoin d'un ordre prononcé à haute voix pour comprendre que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire ni souhaitée.

- Je reviendrai plus tard, murmura Loana en lançant un regard à son amie.

Une fois les deux femmes parties, Guide trotta rapidement vers le lit et s'assit tout au bord alors que Tiélan se relevait en se servant de ses coudes pour s'asseoir en s'appuyant sur les coussins confortables installés dans son dos par Mirani.

- Tiélan, dit Guide en regardant intensément la jeune fille, laissant une longue expiration de soulagement quitter bruyamment sa poitrine. Comment te sens-tu?

- Physiquement, je me sens mieux, dit Tiélan d'une voix toutefois lasse. Avez-vous pu tirer quelque chose de la carte et du cristal que je vous ai fait remettre?

- Je suis très satisfait des informations importantes que tu m'as rapportées, mais il me faut les examiner plus attentivement avant que tu ne poursuives ta mission. Les genii sont assez rusés pour avoir laissé ces objets derrière exprès, dans le but de nous tromper. Je vais donc te garder ici quelques jours avant que tu ne repartes pour m'assurer que le prochain monde où tu devras te rendre ne sera pas un piège ou une simple perte de temps!

Guide se mit à caresser doucement la joue de Tiélan; il s'aperçut de la distraction soudaine mais aussi de l'expression de douleur, présente sur le visage fatigué de la jeune fille. Elle venait de lui assurer qu'elle se sentait mieux..._mais physiquement seulement._

Alors qu'elle avait retenu ses émotions tout le long des soins prodigués par Mirani et Loana, Tiélan se laissa soudain aller, de grosses larmes se mettant à couler le long de ses joues.

Guide toucha une de ses larmes du bout d'un long doigt vert. La regardant plus attentivement, il s'aperçut que Tiélan était totalement anéantie. Cela allait bien plus loin que la simple fatigue physique ou même mentale! se dit-il.

Sans avertissement, Tiélan s'écroula soudain contre la poitrine recouverte de cuir sombre et s'agrippa au wraith, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, respirant son odeur de cuir épicée, collée tout contre la chaleur de son Maître.

- Qu'y a-t-il Tiélan? demanda Guide d'une voix soucieuse.

Puis soudain, il reçut toute sa douleur et sa culpabilité par le lien les unissant.

Il était encore furieux de la mort inutile d'un de ses espions les plus expérimentés, mais il ne ressentait pas du tout les mêmes sentiments de sa jeune adoratrice à l'égard d'un simple humain qui n'avait finalement accompli que son devoir envers ses Maîtres.

- C'est...Ker...wan! fit la voix étouffée de Tiélan, entrecoupée de gros sanglots.

Elle se détacha lentement de la poitrine de son Maître. Du bout de deux doigts, Guide releva son menton, sentant les larmes humides et chaudes couler du menton de la jeune fille sur ses doigts, enfonçant son regard sans les deux yeux pervenches, devenus des piscines de liquide salé.

- Ils...ils l'ont massacré, Maître! Ma tête est encore pleine de ses cris affreux alors qu'ils se sont servis de tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main pour le torturer avant qu'il ne succombe! Il m'a sauvé la vie en m'ordonnant de courir jusqu'à la porte pour venir vous porter ces informations. Je...j'ai dû le laisser derrière. Encore une fois, je n'apporte que la malédiction à ceux qui m'aiment!

Guide réalisait qu'elle se parlait à elle-même, maintenant. Elle regardait dans le lointain, tentant de respirer à travers ses pleurs bruyants, hyperventilant même.

Il décida de la laisser se calmer. Gauchement, le wraith tapota sa main, inquiet, la regardant avec un mélange de tendresse et de perplexité.

_Ah, cette émotivité des humains!_ se disait-il. Pourtant, il avait choisi celle-ci comme adoratrice parce qu'elle était capable de se maîtriser admirablement dans ce domaine. Parce qu'en elle, le détachement et son adaptabilité l'avaient convaincu qu'elle ferait une excellente adoratrice, tout autant que son passé de runner et son Don de télépathie avaient été des atouts en sa faveur...

Il plongea subtilement dans son esprit, ne voulant pas la brusquer à cause de toute cette émotivité étalée, à la suite de la mort de son espion.

- Qu'était-il pour toi? demanda alors Guide, subitement jaloux lorsqu'il découvrit son énorme sentiment de tendresse et de désolation à la perte de cet humain.

Tiélan s'était calmée, du moins suffisamment pour regarder Guide, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que son Maître était devant elle et assistait à sa détresse.

- Il était kélownien lui aussi! lui révéla Tiélan. Je ne savais pas qu'il serait mon contact, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse sur le chemin de Lokrum. C'était un des garçons de mon village. Ma mère et moi l'avons soigné. Je...je croyais qu'après la cueillette, tous les habitants étaient morts, soit dans la destruction de Kélowna ou bien pris pour être mis dans des cocons. Mais...j'ai découvert qu'il avait été transformé en adorateur et qu'il était devenu espion. Nous étions amis, et il a donné sa vie pour moi! termina la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée par la culpabilité.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, gronda Guide. Tu n'as fait que suivre les ordres. Et lui également. Maintenant, je veux que tu me racontes exactement ce qui s'est passé à partir du moment où vous étiez en route pour la porte des étoiles...

Guide lui faisait confiance. Il n'allait pas sonder totalement son esprit tout de suite, décidant de la laisser raconter les faits précédant la mort de Kerwan et la fuite de Tiélan à travers la Porte.

Tiélan lui avoua d'abord qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment Galdo et ses proches avaient pu prendre conscience de la vraie identité de Kerwan et d'elle-même.

Elle lui raconta tout, relatant sa fierté d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux indices importants et aussi que son ami kélownien l'avait accompagnée à la porte des étoiles, entendant d'abord un fort brouhaha derrière lui, prenant ensuite la main de Tiélan et l'exhortant avec véhémence à courir, avant que le groupe d'humains fous de rage et armés qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir ne les atteigne!

Elle avait voulu se battre aux côtés du garçon pour qu'ils fuient ensuite tous les deux, mais Kerwan n'avait rien voulu savoir, lui rappelant qu'elle avait l'obligation de compléter sa mission, que tout cela n'aurait servi à rien s'ils mouraient tous les deux.

Elle s'était mis à courir si vite que ses poumons lui brûlaient. Elle avait entendu le combat mais aussi la chute de Kerwan et ses cris désespérés, comme ceux d'un animal agonisant.

Il y eut ensuite le sifflement d'une flèche qui vint se planter dans son dos, lorsqu'elle avait fait un effort pour un sprint final dans le but de passer la porte des étoiles. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'abri, avant qu'on ne vienne lui porter secours!

- Oh non...dit-elle soudain en terminant son récit, frissonnant soudain de peur.

- Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Guide.

- Onikha. L'autre espionne! Ils ont dû apprendre qu'elle était adoratrice également. Je crains tellement qu'elle ne soit morte aussi, Maître!

Un grondement de colère. Les traits du Commandant se crispèrent, devenant cruels et mauvais.

- Concentres-toi maintenant. Je veux que ton esprit m'envoie l'image des visages de tous les humains de ce groupe, dit Guide. J'ai bien l'intention de les faire payer très cherement la mort de mes adorateurs! J'ai failli également te perdre...

La douleur de son chagrin avait maintenant fait place à la colère dans la coeur de Tiélan qui avait eu à revivre par son récit la mort de son ami Kerwan.

Elle ne réagit donc pas quand son Maître vocalisa la peur qu'il avait eu de la perdre. Elle reçut de plein fouet la vague écrasante de son sentiment de rage, son besoin viscéral de wraith de se venger impitoyablement de ceux de Lokrum.

Elle aurait pu plaider pour ne pas que son Maître ne fasse attaquer le village au complet, mais quelque chose de cette cruauté wraith était passé en elle; elle ressentait aussi ce ressentiment, cette haine qui empoignait son coeur, après qu'on ait massacré allègrement ce garçon qui avait fait plus que son devoir..._qui était mort par amour pour elle._

Elle ouvrit donc son esprit, fermant ses yeux...lui montrant un à un les visages de tous les membres du groupe qu'elle avait fréquenté avec Kerwan lorsqu'elle était en mission sur ce monde. Il était plus que probable que tout le groupe soit au courant et ait participé aux manoeuvres et aux plans des genii sous le commandement de Kolya!

La violence de ses émotions frappa Guide, particulièrement la malveillance et l'aversion nauséeuse qui furent projetées sur lui, lorsqu'il vit dans sa tête les visages de ce Galdo et de cette Célandra.

Pourtant, une vague d'angoisse et d'hésitation suivit lorsqu'elle pensa aux autres habitants du village qui n'étaient pour rien dans la mort du jeune homme!

Guide prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de cueillir tout le village, ne t'en fais pas! dit le wraith, alors qu'il avait très bien lu en elle. Nous ne pouvons les cueillir tous à cause de la prescription du délai que nous nous imposons entre chaque cueillette de nos réserves alimentaires. Mais ceux-là...je ne peux laisser leurs crimes impunis! Je dois aussi personnellement les interroger pour apprendre ce qu'ils me cachent au sujet de Kolya et de ses hommes.

Tiélan se laissa aller tout contre le wraith, ne pouvant empêcher un long frisson de peur de passer sur toute sa colonne vertébrale, juste à l'idée de la vengeance qu'exercerait le Commandant sur ces humains.

Pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucun remords pour la douleur que subiraient Galdo et Célandra.

Puis l'image de Kerwan, ce jeune homme fier, souriant et amoureux surgit dans l'esprit de Tiélan et Guide la vit parfaitement, ainsi que la douleur dans le coeur de l'humaine.

Cette fois-ci, la jalousie du wraith était plus qu'évidente lorsqu'il releva encore une fois le menton de la jeune femme, l'éloignant un peu d'elle.

- Ce jeune homme...Kerwan? dit-il d'une voix un peu menaçante. Est-ce que tu...ressentais quelque chose pour lui?

Tiélan le regarda, surpris.

Elle était si absorbée par son chagrin, ses regrets!

_«J'aurais dû lui dire que OUI, je l'aurais aimé et qu'il serait sûrement devenu un jour mon mari lorsqu'il me l'a demandé! se réprimandait-elle. J'aurais dû lui mentir au lieu de le voir mourir ainsi, au moins il serait parti en croyant que j'aurais fini par l'aimer, suffisamment pour l'épouser!»._

De retour au présent, Tiélan vit les sentiments de jalousie, étalés largement sur le visage plissé de colère de ce wraith, bien différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait connu.

À quelque part dans son coeur, cela la toucha. Elle fit au wraith un sourire tendre mais arrogant:

- Vous êtes jaloux! dit-elle avec une pointe narquoise dans sa voix.

Guide eut un petit sifflement offusqué. Il se raidit, se redressant de toute sa haute taille, reposant sur son visage son masque habituel d'implacabilité illisible.

- Ne présumes pas des pensées de ton Maître, _humaine!_ Maintenant, réponds à ma question! rugit-il.

_- **Lui** _ m'aimait. Assez pour me défendre et y laisser sa vie sans aucune hésitation, récita Tiélan, tentant de ravaler les sanglots qui menaçaient encore une fois d'étrangler sa gorge. Mais pour moi, Kerwan était un grand ami et un complice. Il est le seul de Kélowna que j'ai revu, après que mon village ait été cueilli et détruit par les wraith de mon ancien Maître. Il était amoureux de moi, oui...mais pour moi, il était simplement comme un frère.

Elle ouvrit totalement le lien entre le Commandant et elle, lui faisant rejouer la dernière scène entre le garçon et elle, juste avant qu'elle ne courre pour atteindre la porte des étoiles de Lokrum:

_« " Si les choses avaient été différentes, disait Kerwan, si Kélowna ne s'était jamais fait cueillir par les wraith...je sais que tu as accepté mon invitation parce que tu voulais faire plaisir à ta mère, mais j'ai la prétention de croire que tu ne me trouvais pas si mal de __ma personne...? "_

_Il y avait tant d'espoir dans les yeux débordants d'amour du garçon! _

_Puis certains des souvenirs défilèrent dans la tête de la jeune femme en face de lui:_

_Son dédain du mariage, parce qu'elle voulait suivre un chemin différent de toutes les autres filles de Kélowna qui devaient se marier._

_Puis le jour où elle avait dit oui par dépit à Kerwan, juste pour faire taire sa mère qui s'entêtait à la pousser à le prendre comme ami de coeur!_

_Pouvait-elle lui mentir par compassion, alors que tout son être n'avait pas tant changé que cela? Alors qu'elle voyait ce jeune homme comme un tendre ami, presqu'un frère?_

_- Ah Kerwan...! Kélowna est si loin, lui avait alors répondu Tiélan, après quelques hésitations. Pourquoi remuer un passé qui ne peut être changé? Tu sais bien pourtant que je ne voulais pas du tout me marier, que j'étais très déçue de ne pas avoir pu faire ma vie en tant que Grande Prêtresse du Sancti. Même lorsque j'ai décidé de suivre les traces de ma mère en devenant guérisseuse, je ne me voyais pas du tout mariée avec des enfants! Toi, tu es mon grand ami, même le frère que je n'ai pas eu. Mais qui sait...? Avec le temps, si j'avais changé d'avis sur le mariage...tu aurais_ _probablement été..-_

_Puis les deux jeunes gens avaient été interrompus par le groupe de jeunes villageois qui accourraient vers eux, dans le but les exécuter sauvagement.»_

Guide quitta l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Vous voyez bien? Je vous dis la vérité. Il n'y avait rien de plus entre nous, fit-elle d'un ton plutôt exaspéré.

Rassuré, le wraith ignora l'agacement évident de sa jeune adoratrice.

Puis soudain, d'un mouvement autoritaire mais souple et plein de précaution, le Commandant passa ses mains sous les bras et les jambes de la jeune femme, l'enlevant cavalièrement pour la transporter vers sa propre chambre et l'immense lit sur lequel il la déposa.

- Je veux que tu te reposes, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je vais demander à la madria de te faire apporter un repas consistant plus tard. J'ai du travail maintenant, je dois étudier de plus près les informations précieuses que tu m'as ramenées, dit-il. Mais auparavant, je dois me rendre sur Lokrum pour châtier moi-même les mécréants qui ont osé exterminer mes espions et te faire du mal...

Il allait quitter mais Tiélan le rappela d'un_ «Maître!?»,_ prononcé d'une voix un peu timide mais déterminée.

Guide se retourna:

- J'ai une demande à vous faire. Je sais que ceci n'est pas important pour les wraith mais...pour que l'âme de Kerwan et d'Onikha rejoignent l'Univers et qu'ils reposent en paix, il serait important que leurs dépouilles à tous deux soient enterrées. Je sais que j'ai promis de ne plus jamais rien vous demander par rapport à des humains mais...cela me crèverait le coeur de savoir que leurs corps soient laissés ainsi à l'abandon là-bas, en train de pourrir en plein air ou bien de se faire dévorer par des animaux sauvages! Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas ce concept humain, mais..-

- Accordé! la coupa le wraith avec une expression illisible, tout son corps tendu et visiblement pressé de partir, concentré sur sa prochaine tâche. Je partirai avec des drones qui devront rechercher les corps et les enterrer. Maintenant, reposes-toi. C'est un ordre!

Alors que le wraith virevoltait de nouveau avec l'intention bien évidente de ne pas se laisser arrêter cette fois-ci, Tiélan sentit son coeur se gonfler de gratitude et elle se laissa glisser entre les fourrures douces et chaudes du grand lit du Commandant, décidée maintenant à obéir aux ordres de son Maître et de prendre un repos bien mérité.

- o – o – 0 – o – o -

S'éveillant soudain en sursautant, Tiélan s'assit brusquement dans le grand lit du Maître.

Dans son sommeil agité, elle avait repoussé toutes les fourrures; certaines maintenant étaient tombées par terre.

Elle essuya de la main son front couvert de sueur, tentant de chasser le cauchemar affreux qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Était-ce parce qu'elle avait trop mangé avant de faire la sieste, que son cycle digestif était perturbé et que son sommeil s'en était trouvé fortement affecté?

Peut-être...mais c'était plutôt l'écho des cris désespérés de Kerwan, résonnant toujours dans sa tête.

_«Dans son rêve elle gisait par terre, ses vêtements déchirés, alors qu'un Galdo au visage rouge de fureur et une Célandra au sourire cruel et narquois lui lançaient les pires insultes, lui crachant dessus. Puis, les coups de gourdins, la pointe de fourches et de dagues pleuvaient sur son corps dénudé et elle poussait les mêmes cris affreux que le pauvre Kerwan avait poussé. «Bien fait pour toi! se disait-elle en souffrant atrocement. Tu le mérites! Tu l'as laissé mourir comme les autres, sans rien faire.»_

_Puis un wraith rugissait, surgissant derrière le groupe qui se dispersait comme une bande d'oiseaux affolés. Mais le wraith en attrapait quelques-uns et les vidait de leur force vitale, grondait à la fois de colère et de plaisir. Elle voyait enfin le visage de son Maître au-dessus sur elle, lui souriant avec tendresse et se penchant sur elle pour poser une main, doucement, au niveau de son coeur. Mais le visage du Maître devenait soudain affreusement crispé par la haine et la faim et il commençait à se nourrir, la faisant crier de douleur et de détresse...»_

«Je suis une dure à cuire pourtant!» se dit Tiélan en se levant pour ramasser les couvertures de peaux animales et les réinstaller sur le lit.

Puis elle marcha vers la large fenêtre des quartiers du Commandant, observant le noir vertigineux de l'espace, éclairé ça et là d'étoiles lointaines.

«Mais je suis marquée par la mort de mon ami kélownien. Quelle horreur! Et je me sens coupable, sinon je n'aurais pas pris sa place dans ce cauchemar. Même mon Maître semblait m'accuser. Il m'a sauvé, est venu vers moi avec tendresse mais il s'est retourné contre moi, dénué d'émotions, décidant de se rassasier de moi parce qu'il était affamé. Je devrais pourtant comprendre ces gens sur Lokrum, des humains tout comme moi! Ils veulent juste survivre, lutter contre ces wraith prédateurs qui nous chassent comme des proies et se nourrissent de nous. Je devrais leur montrer de la compassion alors que le Commandant ne montrera aucune pitié à l'heure de leur châtiment. Mais je n'y arrive pas...je suis tellement, tellement en colère!»

Sur Kélowna, souvent les jeunes prêtresses se racontaient leurs rêves entre elles, tentant d'en comprendre la signification. Elles les faisaient aussi analyser par Nétayé. Parce que souvent, l'Univers voulait leur faire passer un message par ces rêves, même et _surtout_ les mauvais.

Angoissée, confuse, Tiélan ne ressentit même pas la présence du Commandant qui regagnait ses quartiers. Elle marcha lentement vers lui, aussitôt qu'elle le vit.

Le Maître lui fit un sourire doux et même malicieux. Elle devina tout de suite son humeur ragaillardie et même coquine.

Elle réalisa que plusieurs heures étaient passées car malgré le repas quasi gargantuesque que Loana lui avait servi ce matin-là, elle recommençait à avoir un peu faim.

Le wraith s'approcha d'elle et lui ordonna gentiment de l'aider à enlever son uniforme.

En le délestant de son manteau maintenant poussiéreux et surtout de ses bottes couvertes de boue et d'un liquide rouge qui était certainement du sang humain, la jeune femme devina que l'expédition «punitive» avait eu lieu sur ce monde d'où elle avait dû se sauver in extremis.

Repensant au sort du malheureux Kerwan, elle chassa le soupçon de pitié qu'elle aurait pu ressentir pour la bande, ceux et celles qui avaient suivi aveuglément Galdo et Célandra pour l'exécution des adorateurs. Mais elle ne ressentait que mépris et indifférence pour le sort du frère et de la soeur!

- Les choses se sont passées à votre satisfaction là-bas? demanda-t-elle d'un ton uni, avec une pointe de sarcasme, malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir les détails.

- Oui, répondit le Maître. J'ai même obtenu de ce Galdo des information très importantes sur le repère actuel de Kolya et des rebelles genii.

- Il a été quelque peu...réticent d'abord à me les donner, continua Guide avec un gloussement plutôt arrogant et triomphant, mais il s'est ensuite laissé persuader aisément. Le flot ininterrompu des renseignements qu'il m'a ensuite donnés a été vraiment surprenamment rapide et...instructif!

Tiélan imaginait très bien, alors qu'elle terminait de plier le manteau du Maître sur une chaise et de ranger ses bottes. Manteau et surtout bottes auraient sérieusement besoin d'être lavés et bien nettoyés.

La voix veloutée mais dangereuse et rusée se changea alors en une voix douce et sensuelle:

-...mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ces trivialités. Nous avons devant nous quelques heures que nous allons agréablement remplir, dit Guide en s'approchant plus près d'elle pour caresser doucement sa joue et laisser passer sa main au travers des boucles couleur miel. Il en approcha une de ses narines et de ses fentes sensorielles pour bien s'imprégner de l'odeur de son adoratrice.

Il la prit ensuite par le bras et l'amena gentiment jusqu'à son grand lit. Sa bouche était maintenant posée tout contre le creux de son cou et Tiélan eut un frisson de plaisir.

Pourtant, même si son corps la trahissait, la jeune fille avait encore la tête pleine des terribles images de ce qui s'était passé il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures sur Lokrum.

Soudain contrariée, elle pesa doucement mais fermement sur la poitrine du wraith et recula.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Tiélan? demanda Guide, surpris, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il recevait par le lien télépathique tout le tourment de son esprit, ses émotions de chagrin et de colère encore très présentes en elle. Pourtant, il sentait que la jeune femme avait le même désir désespéré de lui. Il savait que leurs accouplements à tous deux lui avaient manqué.

- Vous tentez de m'influencer pour obtenir de ce que vous voulez de moi...mais vous ignorez volontairement le tourment chaotique de mes sentiments! dit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante d'indignation.

Le sourire de Guide tomba et il eut soudain l'air solennel.

-Je ne veux t'influencer en rien. J'essaie en tout temps de te guider pour que tu dépasses tes peurs et surtout tes préjugés contre les wraith. Tu dois devenir une meilleure adoratrice! Je veux que tu me vois exactement comme je suis, parce que je ne suis pas le monstre pour lequel tu me prends. Je suis différent des autres wraith, je sais que tu l'as réalisé! Tu as déjà appris tant de choses, autant ici sur cette ruche que par ton passé de runner. Tu en as assez appris, humaine, pour savoir que les wraith peuvent avoir des sentiments aussi, comme les humains!

Soudain perturbée par son intensité, elle avala durement et répliqua:

- Alors prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas un monstre, laissez-moi le choix!

- Le choix? demanda Guide, confus par le mélange de désir et de colère, de conflits qu'il ressentait en ce moment chez l'humaine. Et quel serait ce choix?

- Si je vous disais que je ne désire pas m'accoupler avec vous ce soir...est-ce que vous seriez capable de respecter cela?

- Non, gronda le wraith. Et je vais te dire pourquoi...parce que tu ne me dirais pas la vérité!

Il se pencha sur elle, la prenant par les épaules et nichant ses lèvres tout contre la peau chaude et douce de sa nuque.

_«Est-ce si évident?» _se disait Tiélan, embarrassée par les réactions de son corps à la proximité de celui de son Maître. Elle baissa ses yeux, irritée, confuse. Elle se poussa encore loin de lui, de quelques pouces.

- Mais ça n'est pas mon point! dit la jeune fille en détournant la tête, butée.

Il refusa qu'elle mette de la distance entre eux et doucement, il releva son visage pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, malgré que son teint soit actuellement rouge de gêne.

- Mais oui, c'est bien le point! Tu m'as posé la mauvaise question. Tu ne veux pas savoir si tu as le choix, tu veux juste savoir si je te forcerais. Laisses-moi te répondre par une autre question: est-ce que je t'ai déjà forcé à faire quelque chose contre ton gré?

Elle le fixa avec stupéfaction et incrédulité, ouvrant sa bouche pour une réponse cinglante:

- Est-ce que me violer la seconde fois où je me suis retrouvée en votre présence compte? Si je n'obéis pas à un de vos ordres, je risque de le payer chèrement, peut-être de ma vie! Je crois que c'est en effet faire quelque chose contre mon gré!

Elle s'attendait à être punie sévèrement mais au lieu de cela, le Commandant resta parfaitement calme et répliqua tranquillement:

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je prendrais ta vie? Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien. Tu dois regarder au-delà de tes préjugés. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te forcer lors de notre première rencontre sexuelle...ni de te tuer. Cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire, car j'avais les moyens de te persuader autrement! Je t'ai même offert à boire et j'étais d'humeur conversationnelle...mais c'est toi qui a fait ton choix en me disant _"d'en finir tout de suite!",_ si je me souviens bien. Tu m'as très bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas question que tu te montres consentante et agréable, même si je t'offrais la possibilité de me montrer civilisé et soucieux de ton plaisir, de te traiter avec douceur et respect. Tu as juste décidé que j'étais un monstre...tu ne voulais nullement dépasser tes préjugés.

Indignée, Tiélan recula par derrière, rencontrant l'obstacle du lit dans son dos.

- Que vous êtes manipulateur! dit-elle, révoltée. Cela ne change rien parce que le point fondamental, c'est que je n'ai **_pas _**le choix de faire vos quatre volontés, si je veux rester en vie! C'est soit faire ce que vous voulez...ou sauter dans l'espace à partir d'un des sas de cette ruche!

Il s'approcha plus près d'elle, lentement.

- Si tu réduis la question à ce point de base, alors tu as certainement raison lorsque tu assumes ne pas avoir un choix. Je suis wraith et tu es une humaine, adoratrice de surcroît. Tu obéis ou ultimement, tu pourrais être punie, même tuée. C'est aussi simple que cela. De ton point de vue...

Il se pencha sur elle, envahissant son espace. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser puis la jeter sur le lit.

Mais ce qu'il fit, ce fut plutôt de frôler la chair de sa nuque, murmurant tout contre son oreille:

- Pourtant, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Il y a tellement plus..

Tiélan sentit son souffle chaud et ardent, la chaleur irradiant de son corps sur sa peau.

- Je t'ai pourtant déjà laissé plusieurs choix. Et chaque choix que tu as fait jusqu'ici, t'a mené à ce moment. Juste ici...maintenant.

Étourdie, la jeune femme ressentait ce besoin viscéral dans son bas-ventre où il y avait de nouveau ce picotement si plaisant.

Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur frivole ce soir. Les images violentes et cruelles de la mort de Kerwan ne voulaient pas quitter son esprit et son coeur. Elle ferma ses yeux pour mieux lutter. Cela lui prit toute sa maîtrise de soi pour dire:

- Non, arrêtez ça. Maintenant.

- Pourquoi? N'est-ce-pas agréable? dit Guide en laissant traîner son souffle excité, la chaleur de son désir et la douceur troublante de sa voix tout contre la peau de sa nuque et de son menton.

- Non...oui. Non! dit Tiélan en tentant de contrôler le tremblement de faiblesse dans sa voix.

Elle tenta de le repousser de ses mains. Il l'en empêcha en prenant ses poignets dans ses mains, mais doucement, sans les serrer.

- De quoi as-tu peur...Tiélan?

Il ne tenta plus rien, attendant sa réponse.

Elle détourna le regard et ne lui répondit pas. Il continua:

- Tu m'as déjà beaucoup concédé...laisses-toi aller au désir de ton corps...laisses-toi persuader. Je pourrais influencer ton esprit et alléger la souffrance de ces images...je pourrais t'amener vers une réalité plus agréable...

- Oui, ce serait possible, souffla Tiélan en poussant un léger soupir de résignation.

Puis d'un ton calme et acide, elle dit:

- Cela me rapprocherait encore d'un pas plus près de votre idéal d'une adoratrice _**parfaite et docile**_, j'en suis sûre!

Elle maintint fermement son regard sur lui cette fois-ci, ne cherchant plus du tout à l'éviter, osant le défier.

- Je vois dit-il, son visage soudain décomposé. Et je perdrais à jamais la chance de gagner ton respect...tu as soigneusement évité de le dire!

Guide serra les dents, refoulant soigneusement sa colère et son dépit, admirant malgré lui l'intelligence et l'esprit ingénieux de cette humaine.

Il dut se faire violence, se rappelant qu'il s'était autrefois promis de gagner la confiance de cette adoratrice, et encore plus.

Il recula lentement.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Tiélan.

Avec regret, le wraith s'éloigna de l'objet de son désir et commença à marcher lentement devant elle de long en large.

- Je peux pourtant ressentir que tu désires aussi intensément que moi un rapprochement sexuel entre nous. Ton corps en as besoin, tout autant que moi. Pourtant, tes émotions de colère et de chagrin à la mort de ton compatriote, je ne peux pas les comprendre et les ressentir comme chez un humain, je le conçois. Pour moi, en tant que wraith, le problème est réglé. Parce que j'ai exercé ma juste vengeance sur ceux qui ont osé touché à mes espions! J'ai tourné la page...j'oubliais simplement que pour vous les humains, les sentiments sont une faiblesse et que cela ne vous est pas aussi facile...

Il noua ses mains derrière son dos et se dirigea vers la petite pièce où se trouvaient les terminaux reliés au reste de la ruche, dans le but d'y travailler. Arrivé là, il se tourna vers Tiélan:

- Je vais donc céder à ta requête...pour ce soir. Je veux que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas un monstre. Cependant, tu regagnes ton lit. Ta proximité me serait...intolérable et je ne pourrais tenir ma promesse. Mais j'espère que tu seras dans de meilleures dispositions demain! siffla-t-il finalement, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps son mécontentement et sa frustration.

- Mm...merci! marmonna Tiélan en bégayant, reconnaissante mais encore incrédule d'avoir gagné un jour de plus pour reprendre le contrôle sur le tourment de ses émotions.

Définitivement, elle ne pouvait plus se faire accroire que ce wraith n'était qu'un simulateur et que tout au fond de lui-même, il ne faisait que mieux camoufler qu'il était tout aussi monstrueusement cruel et sans émotion que les autres.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Encore trop conscient des phéromones dégagés par la présence trop envoûtante de son humaine qui était maintenant retournée dans son propre lit, Guide tenta de se concentrer sur la fenêtre ouverte sur son terminal, alors qu'il venait d'y glisser à nouveau le précieux cristal remis par Tiélan.

Mais il était bien trop irrité par sa propre compassion, celle dont il venait de faire preuve envers sa jeune adoratrice.

_"Ahhh ces humains, ils sont tous les mêmes,_ réfléchissait Guide. _Ils ne voient pas plus loin que leur durée de vie si courte. Ce sont des créatures au cerveau limité à qui malheureusement on a donné l'habilité du langage!"_

Pourquoi se préoccupait-il de satisfaire sa curiosité d'eux? Pourquoi vouloir même vivre en bons termes avec celle-ci? Pourquoi même lui avoir cédé ce soir?

Il frotta ses tempes, frustré.

_"Peut-être que mes frères ont raison quand ils désirent soumettre tout adorateur à l'aide de l'enzyme, le rendant dépendant. Et tant et aussi longtemps qu'il est sous l'influence de cette dépendance, il veut et peut à peine se rebeller."_

Mais le Commandant remettait cette approche en question. Parce qu'alors, ces êtres devenaient de véritables zombies, limités en imagination et en esprit!

La pensée de rendre ainsi Tiélan dépendante le dérangeait profondément. Il en chassa l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue et le ramena au bon sens.

Il serra les dents et ravala un grognement.

_"Pourquoi suis-je si agité?_ se dit-il. _Je me conduis presque moi-même comme un de ces humains irrationnels." _

Il avait même laissé entendre à Tiélan qu'il était blessé! _"Confesser ses sentiments à une humaine...où cela va-t-il me mener?!"_

Prenant une respiration profonde, il tenta de se calmer et de rationaliser ses pensées.

_"J'aurais pourtant dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle soit bouleversée par la mort d'un de ses compatriotes. Il deviennent d'humeur trop sensible, si l'un d'entre eux est tué."_

_"Une autre bonne raison pour les manier avec prudence et non avec violence!"_ se dit Guide pour se réconforter d'avoir fait preuve d'une certaine faiblesse en cédant à Tiélan, en considération pour son chagrin et en ne la prenant pas de force ce soir.

Il se força à repousser dans son esprit toute autre considération que le travail important qu'il avait à faire maintenant.

Il devait mettre le focus sur toutes ces données à travers lesquelles il devait passer pour déterminer si ce qu'il voyait maintenant sur l'écran était sérieux et véridique, ou bien de complètes fabulations, ou pire...un leurre pour tromper tout ceux qui cherchaient à retrouver le trop habile et sournois genii.

Ses doigts touchèrent le terminal et passèrent à travers les différentes fenêtres des informations révélées par le cristal de données: positions des avant-postes genii où se cachaient les troupes restées fidèles à Kolya; noms des mondes alliés avec le rebelle; avant-postes avec souterrains et cavernes, cachant des armes pour le cas où il y aurait rébellion ou attaques surprise; noms des informateurs et leur position sur les différentes planètes où Kolya avaient semé ses espions...

Il y avait même un plan pour une mise en marche d'un coup d'État important, dans le but de reprendre le rôle de leader du peuple genii, ravissant ainsi le titre du leader actuel des genii, - ceux qui étaient alliés à Atlantis - Ladon Radim.

Guide eut un sourire satisfait et rusé. Le halo verdâtre de l'écran de son terminal illuminait la pièce et se reflétait sur son visage, le rendant féroce et fantomatique.

Son esprit réfléchissait toujours à la situation. Il se retrouvait en l'état de forcer la main aux nouveaux Lantéens, habitant la cité d'Atlantis.

Il savait que John Sheppard voulait Acastus Kolya, tout autant que lui. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui laisser lui ravir son juste droit de vengeance sur ce renégat, à qui il devait bien trop d'années de captivité dans des conditions horribles pour un wraith alors qu'il s'était retrouvé si loin de ses frères, séparé du lien de leur communauté.

Pourtant, il avait devant les yeux un très bon outil de négociation, un qui ferait un bon poids lorsqu'il devrait se rendre sur Atlantis pour négocier une alliance en vue d'en finir d'abord et une fois pour toutes avec le fléau des réplicateurs!

Guide passa à une autre fenêtre. Une carte du ciel apparut, montrant exactement la même formation que sur la carte céleste qui lui avait été remise par Tiélan.

Les formes translucides des planètes et de leurs lunes passaient devant lui. L'esprit vif et rusé du Commandant se mit alors à élaborer de nouveaux plans.

Ne restait qu'à convaincre sa reine, pensa alors Guide, poussant un grognement excédé à la pensée des heures cruciales qu'il allait devoir perdre à le faire!

(à suivre)

ΩΩΩΩΩ

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Au début, je ne voulais faire que deux parties à «La Mission», mais dû à la longueur de mes chapitres que je ne peux me résoudre à raccourcir, malgré ma bonne volonté et surtout dû au fait que je pars en France dans une semaine, je voulais vous poster au moins une suite à vous mettre sous la dent, chers lecteurs, pendant mon absence!**_

_**Alors il y aura un chapitre intitulé «La Mission III» sur lequel j'espère travailler - un peu! - pendant mon voyage...mais juste si cette trop belle France à découvrir m'en laisse le temps! ;o)**_

_**Alors à la prochaine. Soyez prolifique sur les reviews et merci de me lire!**_

* Traduction des paroles de la chanson «Automatic»:

«Regardez ce que vous me faites, je suis totalement sous votre contrôle, toutes mes défenses sont en baisse...  
Quelle est cette folie?

Cela me fait courir pour vous,  
Et mes jambes sont trop faibles pour résister.  
Je vais de tristesse en euphorie,  
Comme un robot à votre commandement.  
Mes mains transpirent, tremblent comme une feuille,  
Ma température monte et baisse.  
J'appelle les médecins pour obtenir le soulagement,  
Mais ils me disent qu'il n'y a pas de remède!  
Ils me disent:

(refrain):  
Pas moyen de le contrôler,  
C'est totalement automatique!  
Chaque fois que vous êtes près de moi,  
Je marche les yeux bandés.  
Totalement sur l'automatique,  
Tous mes systèmes sont en baisse  
Down Down Down...  
Automatique,  
Automatique!»


End file.
